Articulo 5
by promethea
Summary: Un efecto imprevisto de la guerra. Un objeto ancestral despierta. Una decision que lo cambia todo y un grupo de supervivientes con sus heridas emocionales y fisicas se enfrentan a una decision dificil: volver a sacrificarse o dejar que otros se sacrifiquen. Una historia cliche de leyes matromoniales que tenia empezada y que he decidido subir y compartir.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: (desgraciadamente) nada relacionado con el mundo de HP me pertenece, y solo tomo prestadas algunas cosillas para jugar un rato en el sotano. Prometo devolverlo todo a su lugar cuando acabe.

Antes de que me mateis, se que tengo historias pendientes. Y aviso de antemano que este fic NO, repito NO lo he empezado ahora. Es uno de esos proyectos que tenia en el cajon de "ideas pendientes" que de vez en cuando me daba vueltas en la cabeza y sencillamente ahora lo he ido terminado. Asi que no me hecheis a la hoguera.

Aviso de antemano que esta historia es un cliche de narices, asi que no quiero reviews sorprendiendoos y mirandome raro. Yo tambien tuve una etapa en la que me obsesione con las historias sobre una ley del ministerio forzando matrimonios.

Que quereis que os diga. Ese tipo de historias sacan a la slytherin que llevo dentro con mas entusiasmo del que deberia.

Espero que disfruteis, si esta no es vuestra taza de café, os invito amablemente a cerrar esto, y sobretodo, y como siempre, escribo para vosotras que me leeis (siempre y cuando mi musa deje ya la huelga permantente con la que me esta fustigando de manera inmisericorde)

AVISO: Esta historia va a ser de coccion lenta, asi que no espereis accion trepidante o que todo pase deprisa. Va a ver bastante psicologia y voy a experiementar con otros tipos de narracion, asi que preparaos. Los comentarios y recomendaciones seran siempre bienvenidas. Y si, voy a abusar emocionalmente de los personajes.

AVISO 2: para las que aun no lo sepan, SOY DISLEXICA, y eso de betear capitulos antes de publicarlos como que no siempre ha sido lo mio, asi que sin correcciones que va esto. A quien no le guste, que no lea. Pero agradeceria la ausencia de comentarios por fallos tipograficos y ortograficos, que no sabeis lo que desmoralizan, al menos en mi caso.

CAPITULO 1: Leyes obsoletas que nadie recuerda.

La guerra habia terminado. Igual que el sexto curso de Hogwards. El calor del verano parecia apenas tibio dado lo sucedido, pero el buen tiempo y que fueran vacaciones parecia aligerar un poco las cargas, suavizar un poco las penas. Pero no para todos.

Kinsley Shacklebolt no sabia si reir o llorar. Habia sido auror. Eso era facil. Perseguir a los malos, darles duro a base de maldiciones, meterlos entre rejas y volver a casa a tomarse una copa muy cargada para borrar de la mente las cosas mas bizarras que veia en el ambiente laboral y que nadie en su sano juicio querria recordar. En un dia malo, a esa lista habia que añadir unos minutos para contarse las extremidades y las falanjes, asi como asegurarse de que el resto de partes de su anatomia estaban en el lugar correcto, tenian la forma y el color adecuados. EN un dia realmente malo, se incluia una visita a san mungos y se rezaba para que no fuera extremadamente malo. En un dia pesimo de cojones, cosa que pasa tarde o temprano cuando eres auror, esa lista incluia un entierro de algun compañero o amigo, una victima que no se habia podido salvar o a alguien que sencillamente habia estado en un mal lugar en el peor momento. Esos dias, los pesimos, incluian tambien una racion doble o triple de cualquier liquido con alto contenido etilico para auyentar la mala conciencia, los "que podria haber hecho para evitarlo" y sobretodo, para intentar no recordar las manchas de sangre. Por alguna razon, siempre habian manchas de sangre. Era como tener un test de rorschach en perpetuo rojo siempr emetido en la cabeza.

Pero esta vez, Kinsley tenia un dia que no es que fuera malo. Ni realmente malo. Ni siquiera era pesimo.

Kinsley estaba descubriendo que se puede redefinir el horror mas abyecto al descubrir que tienes una autentica pesadilla entre manos.

Kinsley tenia uno de esos dias que solo se tienen una o dos veces en la vida. Uno que solo podia definirse como "ojala no hubiera sobrevivido a Voldemort". Asi de malo era.

Todo se habia ido al traste. Vil y llanamente. Romperse los sesos intentando averiguar como salvar a la sociedad magica del lio en el que estaban no habia sido parete de la descripcion laboral que le habian dado cuando le propusieron ser ministro de magia.

No podian estar mas de mierda hasta el cuello ni aun que llovieran ojetes. Y lo peor de todo era saber que lo peor _aun estaba por llegar._

El ministro solo pudo reir. Mas que nada por no llorar. Reir como un poseso y sacar una botella de pocion de paz para calmar la crisis ansiosa que sufria y una botella de vodka. Las pociones no se mezclan con alcohol. Lo sabia. Pero ahora mismo no le importaba un comino.

La vida tenia ironias de lo mas curiosas.

Kinsley recordaba que una vez, un legislador le habia comentado que algunas veces, se crean leyes por razones concretas, se aprueban y se vuelven vigentes. Y por alguna razon, la gente se olvida de esa ley cuando queda obsoleta. Pero SIGUE VIGENTE. Nadie le hace caso, nadie se acuerda de que esta ahi, pero si alguien se enterara, podria aprovecharse por que si no es derogada, si no es actualizada o sustituida por otra ley similar mas actual, es legal.

Habian casos en el mundo muggle. En Suiza, sin ir mas lejos, es ilegal que un hombre orine de pie despues de las diez de la noche.

En Londres, y con esta Kinsley estuvo riendose horas, es ilegal para un miembro del gobierno morir en el edificio del Parlamento. Por lo visto si te da un infarto terminal y acabas tieso en el suelo te arriesgas a ir a la carcel durante tu propio funeral.

En USA, concretamente en Mitchigan, hay una ley de 1952 que prohibe lanzar pulpos. El ministro de magia britanico sabia que debia haber una historia curiosa detras de esa ley….O esa de Oklahoma, donde es ilegal abrir una botella o lata de refresco sin la supervision de un ingeniero con titulo.

Pero la ley que tenia a a Kinsley fuera de sus casillas era un poquito mas antigua.

La guerra habia hecho estragos en la sociedad magica inglesa. De hecho, practicamente los habia diezmado. O deberia. Diezmar. Literalmente, morir uno de cada diez.

Ojala hubiera sido tan simple.

Habian poco mas de 6.000 magos y brujas en gran bretaña antes de la guerra. Ahora, entre muertos y desaparecidos, exiliados que habian huido buscando refugio en otros paises y mortifagos y simpatizantes del señor oscuro que habian acabado con sus huesos en Azkaban, con lo que no contaban en los recuentos de poblacion activa y libre como ciudadanos, por que basicamente ya no tenian derechos…. la poblacion magica actual de Inglaterra según el ultimo censo era de 3.314.

Casi la mitad.

Kinsley no podia respirar.

Y eso no era lo peor. Ni mucho menos.

De esos 3.314, hay que descontar 1.565, que era la poblacion mayor de 60 años, y salvo excepciones (como ciertos profesores Hogwards o el mismisimo Ollivanders) se contaba como poblacion ya retirada. Fuera de edad reproductiva.

Eso dejaba a 1.759 ciudadanos. De los que habia que descontar a 1.363, por que ese era el numero de ciudadanos jovenes por debajo de la mayoria de edad, desde bebes recien nacidos a niños de todas las edades menores de 17.

Eso debaja una friolera cifra de 384 ciudadanos.

384 ciudadanos entre 17 y 60 años, que podian trabajar y tener hijos, por que los otros 1.363 podian tardar una decada o dos en pasar a ser ciudadanos activos de pleno derecho y participacion.

Y esa solo era la mitad del problema.

Por que mientras rebuscaban en el departamento de misterios algo que les ayudara a solucionar esta crisis, como una maravillosa profecia que les sirviera de guia para salir del atolladero y saber como evitar una extincion practicamente inevitable si no se forzaba la situacion, descubrieron que habian saltado dos alarmas ancestrales.

De hecho, una de ellas habia saltado hacia 3 decadas, pero a los Yaxleys encargados de esa zona del ministerio no les parecio oportuno avisar de ello.

La primera de esas alarmas, era un artefacto vinculado a la sangre de los Sagrados 28, diseñado para avisar de cuando las familias sangrepuras mas antiguas y ancestrales estuvieran en peligro de sufrir la "enfermedad de los reyes".

Un jodido eufemismo para referirse a la endogamia.

El artefacto parecia una copa facetada con 28 caras. En cada cara, el escudo de armas de una familia. La copa estaba en llamas, cosa que en si ya era mala, pero que en mayor o menor grado, practicamente todos los escudos estuvieran iluminados con señales de alarma era angustiante.

Eso habia llevado a Kingsley a buscar ayuda de medimagos, sanadores y curanderos de practicamente todo el mundo. Con juramentos inquebrantables para asegurar el secretismo de la investigacion. No se llego a ninguna conclusion buena.

Incluso probo a contratar medicos muggles especialistas en genetica y enfermedades hereditarias. Con la correspondiente explicacion del mundo magico, un contrato que amparaba un buen obliviate tras las conclusiones finales y un pago extremadamente generoso para los participantes.

Tampoco fueron nada buenos los resultados.

Algunas familias, como los Abbott, los Longbotton y Weasleys apenas tenian algun que otro genoma dañado y probablemente no tendrian problemas en varias generaciones mas.

Pero familias como los Carrow, los Lextrange, los Burke y los Flint tenian ya genes tan dañados que debian manifestarse de forma psicologica y fisica de manera mas que evidente.

Kinsley empezo a preguntarse si la locura de la guerra tendria algo que ver con que la mayoria de los que apoyaron al señor escuro estuvieran mentalmente tarados por la endogamia.

Otras familias, como los Malfoy, los Black, Greengrass, los Nott y los Travers estaban al borde mismo del colapso genetico si no empezaban a meter sangre nueva en sus genes.

Y fuera de los Sagrados 28, el panorama no era mucho mejor.

Las familias Crabble y Goyle, asi como los Brown, Gamp y Sayre estaban comprometidas tambien.

Y todo el problema se veia aun mas agravado cuando se comparaba con las familias que habian dejado de ser "puras" por matrimonio tras mezclarse con mestizos y hijos de muggles. Los Cattermore, los Potter (o al menos el unico que quedaba), los Lupin, y los Scamander estaban sanos. Al menos geneticamente hablando.

Todas las proyecciones llevaban a la misma conclusion: las familias puras que siguieran cruzandose entre ellas que portaran genes defectuosos solo engendrarian niños con graves defectos fisicos y mentales, squibs o sufririan abortos o un alto indice de muerte infantil completamente insostenible con el crecimiento demografico que tanta falta hacia en el mundo magico.

Si el ministerio no intervenia, la Inglaterra magica se enfrentaba a la extincion en tres generaciones. Y esas tres generaciones seria de retrasados mentales, niños malformados, squibs resentidos y abortos prematuros.

Un futuro nada alagueño.

Si esa pesadilla no fuera suficiente, eso llevaba a el segundo artefacto que parecia haber despertado haciendo sonar alarmas. Uno que tenia que ver con las leyes magicas. Pues en si, era un artefacto vinculado tan profundamente con el ministerio que era en si, una Ley Magica.

Cuando encontraron el dichoso trasto vieron que era una enorme tabla de piedra gravada con runas tan antiguas que tuvieron que contratar a los mayores expertos en la materia para traducirla. Y aun asi, estos tuvieron que buscar a otros expertos. Lo que descubrieron los dejo atonitos.

Pues en lo mas profundo de la europa medieval, tras las guerras arturicas, la inglaterra magica se enfrento a una crisis semejante a la alctual. Y se decreto una ley. Una ley para salvar el mundo magico a toca costa en caso de la necesidad mas absuluta.

Una ley gravada en piedra y sellada con sangre por todos los nobles vivos de la epoca que viculaba a todos sus descendientes. De hecho, fue sellada con sangre por todos los magos y brujas ingleses que sobrevivieron a esa guerra, y por el rey tanto del mundo de la magia como del mundo muggle. El propio Merlin y la mismisima Morgana lanzaron el conjuro, y esa magia quedo aclada a la tierra, al suelo soberano de Inglaterra, a las mismisimas raices misticas de la isla y a todos sus habitantes y sus descendientes.

Basicamente, la ley magica gravada en esa losa de piedra dictaba que cuando la poblacion fuera insostenible, y se corriera riesgo de extincion por una merma en la poblacion, la tabla de la ley se activaria, haciendo un censo de la poblacion activa superviviente. Si en un plazo de 1 año tras la activacion no habia un aumento demografico, la ley se haria cargo, y para salvaguardar la supervivencia de la Inglaterra magica y sus ciudadanos, todo hombre y mujer en edad reproductiva serian emparejados aleatoriamente en un contrato magico vinculante, donde quiera que estuvieran y se sellarian sus destinos. El nombre de cada conyugue apareceria en la muñeca de cada uno de ellos, y deberian buscarse y consumar el matrimonio, pues la Ley los unia y la Ley contaba como un matrimonio legal. La pareja tendria un año para empezar a tener hijos. Si no lo hacian, si se negaban a cumplir su deber para con la patria y la sociedad, la Tabla de la ley ejecutaria la sentencia suprema, pues incumplir su mandato y no salvaguardar la supervivencia del pueblo Ingles magico suponia alta traicion. Los magos y brujas caerian muertos alli donde estuvieran si tras un año y un dia no habian consumado su matrimonio y engendrado un hijo. La ley tambien dictaba que para evitar conflictos "innecesarios" en las parejas, se consideraria traicion la infidelidad, y el conyugue infiel seria ejecutado. La desercion seria considerada traicion, y el conyugue huidizo seria ejecutado. El abuso del conyugue seria considerado traicion, el conyugue maltratador seria ejecutado.

Kinsley ya consideraba eso malo, pero lo peor de todo fue la letra pequeña. Por que en la Inglaterra de aquella epoca se consideraba "edad reproductiva" a cualquier hombre entre los 12 y los 80. Y a cualquier mujer que aun no hubiera tenido "los calores del ultimo menstruo" despues del primer sangrado.

Asi que según esa ley, habian niños de 13 años que podian acabar casados con mujeres de 40 o niñas de 8 que podian acabar casadas con hombres de 70.

Kinsley se sirvio otro vodka.

Tenia un año para resolver este problema. Y para aplacar a la turba que iba a pedir su cabeza fuera cual fuera su decision.

Pero cualquier cosa era mejor que que se activara esa ley….cualquier cosa.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: la parte de las leyes que pongo como ejemplos lamentablemente no es inventada, podeis googlearlo. Esas leyes existen. Os invito a buscar algunas, os vas a hechar unas risas….

Para las que digais que la primera regla no es a los ocho años….solo dire que es una edad minima promedio. La edad normal para la primera menstruacion es entre los 10 y los 12, pero por lo que he visto, esas cifras se amplian en un abanico que va desde los 8 a los 14, considerandose medianamente normal (un desarrollo temprano y uno tardio) por encima y por debajo de esos casos ya no es normal. Solo he puesto un caso un poquito extremo, por eso del dramatismo.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: para aquellas que no lo sabeis aun (que si sois lectoras mias ya deberiais saberlo) no soy en absoluto fan de Ron. Asi que si os gusta ese pelirojo en concreto…..esto no os va a gustar. Avisadas estais. Leed bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.

CAPITULO 2: Lado femenino

Hermione se sentia rota. Emocionalmente destrozada. Mentalmente agotada. Fisicamente drenada. Y las cosas, que por un lado habian ido muy bien, habian tenido repercusiones y daños colaterales dolorosos.

La guerra habia terminado. Habian ganado. Pero habia habido un precio a pagar.

Despues del obliviate habia vendido la casa familiar y todas sus posesiones para poder financiar el traslado y la falsa identidad y la vida en Australia de sus padres. Asi estarian seguros. Y si moria en la guerra….no la hecharian de menos. Pero no habia muerto. Y ahora no tenia hogar al que volver.

Habia atado tan bien los cabos que ahora no tenia donde agarrarse. Habia quemado todos sus puentes y ahora no tenia a donde volver.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, fue a Australia. Pero se encontro una desagradable sorpresa. Despues de dejar inconscientes a sus padres, vio que no podia deshacer lo que habia hecho. No sin graves daños neuronales y trastornos severos por la desmemorizacion. Se queria morir.

Pidio ayuda al ministerio y a San Mungos. Pero ni los mejores medimagos tenian buenas noticias. Devolverles la memoria a sus padres supondria borrar un año y medio de sus vidas. Seria robarles todos los recuerdos y todas las vivencias que habian construido en Australia. Eso era algo a lo que se podia arriesgar. Pero que tuvieran un 80% de acabar con brotes psicoticos y una disasociacion de la realidad de media a grave por una desmemorizacion tan prolongada y un alteracion tan severa y selectiva de sus recuerdos era algo a lo que la ojimiel no se arriesgaria nunca.

Asi que con el corazon roto, beso las figuras inconscientes de sus padres y prometio venir a visitarlos de vez en cuando.

Y regreso a casa.

Solo que ya no tenia un hogar al que volver.

Harry fue el primero en enterarse de lo sucedido y le falto tiempo para ofrecerle (basicamente forzarla) a mudarse a su casa Grimmauld Place con el. Los Weasleys tambien le ofrecieron un hogar en la madriguera. Pero Grimmauld Place era donde Harry vivia solo y los Weasley necesitaban tambien tiempo en familia para sanar sus propias heridas y perdidas. Ron practicamente vivia alli dividia su tiempo entre las dos casas via Flu.

Y eso llevaba a Hermione a pensar en cierto pelirojo y lo que habia pasado desde el final de la batalla.

Durante la batalla final, Ron la habia besado.

"Este no es el momento para eso"

"Si no es ahora, cuando?"

Hermione lo recordaba con un suspiro. Habia sido precioso. Habia sido legendario. Habia sido jodidamente epico. Habia sido….en pasado.

Por que un mes y medio de romance le habian bastado para saber mas alla de toda duda razonable que Ron y ella no estaban destinados a ser. Y que quizas, solo quizas, tras su enamoramiento con el pelirojo se habia aferrado a unos sentimientos que deberia haber dejado marchar, y puede, solo puede, que se hubiera dejado influir por todos los que sabian de sus sentimientos por Ron y que decian lo bonita pareja que harian cuando "el se diera cuenta", lo epica que seria su historia cuando "el la mirara de verdad". Hermione empezaba a pensar que pese a lo orgullosa que estaba de su logica y lo que le gustaba vanagloriarse de su sentido comun era bastante posible que su relacion con Ron hubiera estado mas basada en sus espectativas sobre que debia ser un romance que en autentica compatibilidad, quimica, o siquiera atraccion.

Besos interminables con demasiada lengua y demasiadas babas. Manuseos que la hacian sentir incomoda por que el corria demasiado y tenia demasiada prisa para cosas para las que no se sentia ni remotamente preparada….

Pero cuando la semana pasada tuvieron su primera discusion desde que el se fuera abandonandola con Harry en la busqueda de los Horrocruxes (algo que parecia tan lejano que casi era como si hubiera pasado en otra vida pese a haber pasado solo unos meses) las cosas se fueron de madre.

Ambos dijeron cosas.

Eso Hermione no podia negarlo. Pero cuando ella dijo que necesitaba ir mas despacio no se espero la respuesta.

-Mione, ya estamos juntos, es lo que tu querias. Lo que yo queria, para que vamos a contenernos?

Y de ahi todo fue desvariando. Por que Ron no parecia comprender que no es que ella no le quisiera, si no que no estaba ni fisica ni emocionalmente preparada para una relacion a ese nivel y que necesitaba mas tiempo para acostumbrarse y dejar que las cosas entre ellos maduraran de forma natural.

Ahi fue cuando el la llamo "estrecha mojigata" y se rio como si fuera una absurdez.

Claro que cuando ella le recrimino que eso fuera ofensivo Ron le dedico otra perla de su propia cosecha.

-Mira Mione, yo te quiero y tu me quieres, no se por que te estas haciendo la dificil, las cosas pueden ser todo lo simple que queramos, tienes que sentir mas, dejarte llevar y pensar menos. Pero no te preocupes que en cuanto nos casemos lo veras todo mas claro.

Ahi fue cuando le saltaron todas las alarmas. Hermione le queria. Eso era cierto. Pero no se veia casada en al menos unos años. Por lo menos hasta terminar Hogwards. Y ahi es cuando Ron puso el grito en el cielo.

-Pero si el ministro nos dijo que podiamos entrar en el programa de aurores sin terminar el colegio, para que quieres volver alli?

Cuando Hermione le dio a entender que no solo volveria al colegio, si no que lo haria un mes antes del uno de septiembre para ayudar en las reformas de Hogwards y ayudar en la reconstruccion como voluntaria Ron se escandalizo.

-No solo quieres volver alli para estudiar si no que encima vas de voluntaria para hacer un trabajo que estan pagando a otros para hacer? Eres tonta? Para que quieres volver alli? No tiene sentido! Son ganas de reabrir heridas inecesariamente.

Claro que Ron no parecia comprender que Hermione necesitaba ir JUSTAMENTE para cerrar heridas, para recomponer lo que estaba roto. Para enterrar viejos fantasmas y ayudar a reconstruir algo nuevo de lo que fuera parte de su vieja vida. Que necesitaba un cierre, un broche final para una etapa de su vida. Que no podia simplemente marcharse y dejarlo todo atrás. Que comprendia que Ron y Harry si lo hicieran, pero ella no podia ir con ellos. No esta vez. No asi.

-Tu lo que eres es una masoquista emocional- Dijo el- Pero ya te hare comprender que venir con nosotros y que formemos nuestro propio equipo como aurores es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Como siempre ha sido, como en los viejos tiempos…..

EL pelirojo no parecia comprender el concepto de que Hermione no queria ser aurora. Ya habia tenido suficiente de perseguir magos oscuros, muchas gracias. Preferia un trabajo mas a su medida, con mas investigacion y uso de la materia gris que de fuerza bruta. Quizas legislacion. O puede que medimaga. Puede que optara por algo del ministerio que le permitiera ayudar y proteger a criaturas magicas. Sus opciones laborales eran muchas.

Y ese fue el momento en el que Ron cometio un grave error. Se rio. Y cometio otro error al demostrar que no conocia a Hermione en absoluto.

-Si si si- dijo moviendo la mano mientras reia a carcajadas como quitandole hierro al asunto, como si todo fuera una broma divertidisima de su novia- todos sabemos lo lista, lo independiente que eres y lo fuertes que son tus convicciones, pero cuando nos casemos y tengamos los primeros crios querras estar en casa como toda buena madre y se te pasaran las tonterias.

Esa fue la primera vez que Hermione vio Ron como algo mas diferente que un amigo. Lo vio como al hombre que era. Un hombre que soñaba con una familia como la suya, una familia convencional: el hombre trabaja y la madre cuidando de la casa y los niños. La ojimiel no tenia nada en contra de Arthur y Molly. Adoraba a Arthur y a Molly. Pero ese no era el matrimonio que ella queria. Esa no era la relacion que ella buscaba. Ella era una persona independiente que queria una pareja que la apoyara y complementara, no que la mantuviera. Ella queria sentirse completa, satisfecha y realizada. Quizas algun dia,….algun dia quisiera retirarse para ser madre y esposa a tiempo completo. Pero ese dia no era ahora. Ese dia no entraba en sus planes en al menos 5 años. Y que Ron desdeñara sus ideas y opiniones como una broma, como algo irrisorio….no solo era descorazonador. Era ofensivo. Era intolerable.

Asi que discutieron. Discutieron hasta tanto tiempo que ya no sabian por que discutian. Discutieron de manera agonica y dolorsa hechandose en cara cosas de hacia años y gritandose con toda la intencion de hacerse daño.

Y Ron acabo yendose por la puerta diciendo que iba a ir al caldero chorreante a tomar algo para calmarse por que según el "con una histerica que parecia tener el sindrome premenstrual no se podia razonar".

Dos horas mas tarde, todo se fue al traste. Por que la castaña empezo a pensar que igual no habia sido razonable y que perder los nervios igual habia sido un poco culpa suya. Ella habia perdido a su familia y a su hogar pero al menos seguian vivos. Ron habia perdido a un hermano. Que quisiera formar su propia familia igual no era tan descabellado y solo tenia que razonar con el.

Por que Hermione fue a buscar a Ron al caldero chorreante. EL no se disculparia. Asi que quizas ella, en gesto de buena voluntad, deberia dar el primer paso. No llego al Pub. Por que a dos calles de distancia vio a Ron, apestando a alcohol, besando a una bruja desconocida un par de años mayor que ellos mientras se manoseaban como locos el uno al otro y se movian en direccion a uno de los callejones.

No pudo contenerse. Hecha una furia Hermione los separo de un empujon y Ron la miro. Primero sorprendido. Luego con una sonrisilla sadica de autosuficiencia. La bruja desconocida no tardo en hacer un mutis por el foro y desaparecerse al ver a la novia de su ligue tan cabreada y varita en mano.

-La culpa es tuya.

Fue todo lo que el pelirojo dijo en su defensa al principio.

-La culpa es tuya por que ni siquiera sabes ser una chica de verdad. Sabes quien soy? Sabes lo que soy?- Balbuceo borracho y sin dejar de sonreir con altivez- Soy un hombre, un heroe de guerra.-como si ella no lo fuera- y sabes lo que eres tu? Alguien que no me hace sentir como un hombre. No me das ni lo que quiero ni lo que necesito. A veces parece que ni siquiera quieras ser mi novia y siempre te haces derrogar para todo. Siempre tan independiente y tan altiva, como si fueras mejor que yo! Como si no me necesitaras para nada! Pues sabes que? Yo necesito a alguien que me necesite! Y Deberias estarme agradecida! Deberias besarme los pies por conformarme contigo por que soy el unico que te soporta! Crees que un hombre en sus cabales quiere a una sabelotodo repelente que le muestra mas cariño a los putos libros de la historia del colegio que a su novio? Que le presta mas atencion a la aritmancia que al hombre al que dice amar? Eres una hipocrita! Siempre luchando por causas perdidas, como si a alguien le importara una mierda los derechos de los elfos! Ni siquiera a los elfos les importan sus derechos! Pero NOOoOoOOoOooo, la señorita Granger tiene que dar voz a todo el mundo, tiene que hacer caso a todo el mundo, tiene que salvar a todo el mundo! Pues yo no necesito que hables por mi! Pero parece que soy el unico al qu eno le haces caso! Yo no necesito que me salves! Lo que necesito es que te comportes como alguien del sexo femenino por una vez y te dejes salvar! Pero parece que no soy lo bastante bueno para me dediques todo tu tiempo y atencion! Pues adivina que! de donde ha salido esa-Señalo torpemente hacia donde se habia largado la bruja cuyas babas aun estaban en su boca- hay muchas mas. Por que por lo visto, la que es anormal eres tu, por que otras mujeres si saben ser mujeres y me hacen sentir especial, me hacen sentir hombre, y me necesitan. No como tu.

Hermione no dijo nada. Solo lo miro. En silencio. Sintiendo como algo se le moria dentro.

Luego lentamente se giro, y camino de nuevo hacia Grimmauld Place. Harry le pregunto sobre la discusion, pero Hermione no dijo nada. Solo se saco un recuerdo plateado de la sien y dejo el recuerdo en el pensadero para que Harry lo viera por si mismo. Desde el inicio de la discusion hasta que ella habia dejado a Ron a dos calles del carldero chorreante.

Se encerro en su habitacion. Y se metio en la cama vestida.

Lloro en silencio. No por el final de su relacion con Ron, si no por el final de una era. Por el final de su inocencia, por que ya no podria volver a mirar al pelirojo a la cara y llamarlo amigo.

Harry tardo un buen rato en ver los recuerdos. Luego llamo a la puerta. Hermione no contesto. Pero Harry la abrio de todas formas. Entro dentro, ambos se miraron.

Sin decir nada, el ojiverde se tumbo en la caba al lado de su amiga, a la que queria como la hermana que nunca habia tenido y agarrandola la apreto contra el, acurrucandola contra su pecho y acunandola contra su cuerpo.

Ahi fue cuando Hermione lloro por el final de su relacion. Lloro por que le dolia el alma y el corazon. Lloro por que jamas se habia sentido tan sola y la cama en la que estaba ni siquiera era la suya. Lloro por que Harry y su amistad era practicamente lo unico que tenia. Y jamas podria estar suficientemente agradecida.

EL ojiverde lloro con ella. Por que nadie que le hiciera daño a Hermione Jane Granger tendria su simpatia y Ron no era una excepcion. Por que a el tambien le dolia. Por que lo comprendia. Lloraron hasta dormirse. Y cuando despertaron, era otro dia.

De esa noche nefasta, hacia una semana y media. Y las cosas no habian ido bien desde entonces.

Ron habia estado furioso al volver y descubrir que Hermione consideraba rota su relacion. Y con un sonoro "ya volveras reptando a mi cuando veas lo idiota que estas siendo, y ya veremos entonces si a mi me parece bien aceptarte despues de la forma en la que te estas comportando y lo irracional que estas siendo por una discusion tonta y un error por el que ni siquiera deberia disculparme". Hermione no dijo nada mas. Pero si alzo la ceja cuando Harry le solto un tremendo puñetazo a Ron y le grito que se largara de su casa y que hasta nuevo aviso no era bienvenido.

Cuando la llamarada verde se trago en la chimenea al furioso pelirojo, Harry cambio las protecciones de la casa para impedir que Ron se apareciera en la propiedad y le quito los privilegios de la red Flu.

Molly envio una lechuza. Intentando apaciguar a Hermione diciendo que aunque el comportamiento de su hijo habia sido nefasto y una vergüenza, que no era razon para que no pudieran arreglar las cosas de nuevo y solucionar sus problemas. La ojimiel solo suspiro cansada. Muy cansada.

Ginny practicamente se mudo a casa de Harry hecha un basilisco despotricando contra su hermano.

Y de pronto los weasley estaban divididos entre su apoyo emocional a Hermione por lo que Ron habia hecho y el apoyo a Ron, que a fin de cuentas era su familia.

La castaña decidio no ir a la madriguera por el resto del verano. Era mejor asi. Y decidio que quizas tampoco deberia quedarse en Grimmauld Place para dejar sitio al romande de Harry y Ginny, que tampoco es que fuera demasiado bien. La prensa los acosaba, la guerra habia pasado demasiada factura y las cosas entre ellos estaban tensas como poco.

Hermione conocia esa sensacion demasiado bien. A veces el amor no es suficiente. A veces, solo querer a alguien y sacrificarte de forma incondicional no es suficiente. A veces la vida es sencillamente una mierda y todo se complica mas de la cuenta por mas que te esfuerces.

Asi que tomo una decision. Escribio a Macgonnagall y al recibir respuesta afirmativa, se despidio con besos y abrazos de Harry y Ginny para volver a Hogwards. Harry le juro y perjuro que en Grimmauld Place siempre tendria un hogar, que necesitara lo que necesitara que avisara. De hecho retuvo a Hermione hasta que esta acepto llevarse una bolsa con 500 galeones para los gastos de su educacion. Y no basto con decir que el ministerio corria con los gastos (Harry y Ron serian aurores a espensas de las arcas del ministerio, pero a ella le habian dado el equivalente a una beca completa para sus estudios). Pero aun asi, Harry insistio.

-Miralo como un prestamo que jamas voy a aceptar de vuelta….pero llevalo, me siento mas tranquilo y seguro sabiendo que tienes dinero contigo para lo que necesites. Si no, aceptalo al menos por mi paz mental, por que no puedo….no puedo….-A Harry se le rompio la voz. Hermione acepto el dinero por que lo comprendia. No era cuestion de oro. No era una cuestion monetaria. Harry no estaria en Hogwards este año. No podria cuidar de ella ni protegerla. Pero si al menos podia ayudarla en ese aspecto, se sentia mas tranquilo….sabiendo que ella no estaria desprotegida al menos en lo que al dinero podia comprar. Eso era algo que si podia aceptar. Asi que lo hizo. Aun que era un dinero que le devolvería nada mas poder, quisiera su mejor amigo o no.

Asi que se marcho. Red Flu. Apareciendose en las tres escobas. Haciendo levitar su arcon, ando por el sendero que llevaba a las semideurridas puertas del que un dia fue el magnifico castillo de Hogwards. Un magnifico castillo que pronto volveria a serlo.

Donde todo comenzo, todo debia acabar.

Hermione necesitaba un final para volver a empezar de cero.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: Lagrimas de Dragon

Draco parpadeo. Lentamente. Como un lagarto perezoso. Miro por la ventana.

Malfoy Manor estaba vacia. O casi.

Solo 8 elfos quedaban vivos. Y su madre a su lado. Estaban en el solarium de la mansion. Se podia oir el sisear sedoso y lento, casi oleoso del hilo de seda con el que Narcisa estaba bordando en su bastidor de madera de ebano, sentada perezosamente contra el alfeizar de la ventana.

La soledad no le sentaba bien. Estaba en un estado de negacion absoluto. Draco no la culpaba. Pero el silencio era abrumador.

Despues de la guerra los Malfoy se habian librado por los pelos. Al menos dos tercios.

Lucius habia asumido todas las culpas. Alegando que habia forzado a su mujer y a su hijo a las filas del lord tenebroso en contra de sus voluntades. No habia usado la impeius, pero si los habia forzado. O eso habia dicho.

Narcisa estaba en arresto domiciliario. Draco estaba en arresto domiciliario. La multa que habian pagado habia sido monstruosamente grande. Pero esa no era la cuestion. Como si el dinero le importaba. El ministerio ni siquiera era consciente de la basta fortuna de su familia. Teneian dinero en cuentas fantasmas y en camaras acorazadas de todo el mundo. Incluso enterradas en los sotanos de muchas de sus propiedades. Por si acaso. El problema era su padre.

Draco tenia sentimientos encontrados en cuanto a su padre.

Por un lado era su progenitor. Habia sido su heroe, su modelo a seguir. Adoraba a su padre. No tanto como a su madre…..pero le queria. Con locura. A rabiar….

Pero tambien lo odiaba. Por haberse dejado corromper por ideas absurdas sobre la sangre, sobre la pureza….por ser un supremacista y no haber visto mas alla del adoctrinamiento al que habia sido sometido. Lo odiaba por haber sometido al mismo adoctrinamiento a su hijo….lo odiaba por haber permitido que ese….ese….MONSTRUO entrara en su casa y practicamente esclavizara a la familia, por haber permitido que en su propia casa, el hogar ancestral de su familia se hubieran cometido esas atrocidades…..

Draco cerro los ojos….intento no respirar. Habia sido testigo de asesinatos. De torturas. Grayback y su manada de pirados disfrutaban "jugando" con su comida antes de matarlo. Algunas de las chicas con las que esos dejenerados habian "jugado" le habian suplicado que las matara. Le habian suplicado que las dejara morir para acabar con todo….

Lucius habia permitodo que se profanara el santa santorum de los Malfoy. Habia hecho daño a su propio hijo. A su esposa….

Draco trago saliva y miro a su madre. Parecia una sombra de lo que un dia habia sido.

El ministerio les habia dejado escapar de manera suave. Mas o menos. 10 años de condicional. Una vez al mes debian reportarse del ministerio. Una posible revision de su caso y reduccion de la pena en no menos de cinco. No podian salir de la propiedad de la Mansion sin permiso y sin informar a las autoridades. La unica excepcion era Hogwards. Draco debia completar su educacion por que el ultimo año no contaba. Suspiro hastiado de todo y todos.

Lo que mas le escocia en el orgullo es que el tambien habria acabado en azkaban si no fuera por el maldito san potter, la comadreja y la comelibros peloarbusto. Ellos lo habian avalado. Lo habian defendido. De aquella manera….pero su palabra de que el los habia intentado ayudar en varias ocasiones habia sido el grano que equilibro la balanza a su favor. Y odiaba profundamente estar en deuda con ellos. Por que habian salvado tambien a su madre. Claro que por Lucius no habian movido un dedo. Y no los culpaba por ello. Le dolia….pero no los culpaba en absoluto por ello.

Pero le rompia el corazon ver a su madre. Que tenia los mismos dilemas que el. Los eticos y los morales. Solo que con la culpa añadida de que ella tambien habia sido simpatizante, que ella tambien habia permitido todo eso….que podria haber hecho algo y no lo hizo….y que añoraba a un esposo al que amaba con locura pero al que habia tenido que sacrificar y no defender para poder salvar a su hijo. Y eso la estaba convirtiendo en un fantasma de la mujer que un dia fue.

De las primeras cosas que habian hecho era redecorar toda la mansion. De arriba a abajo. Todo lo que habia sido tocado, usado o visitado por esos cabrones habia sido sistematicamente quemado y sustituido. La mansion habia sido limpiada a conciencia. Las paredes despojadas de pintura y mamposteria frotadas con cal viva para borrar todo rastro de lo que habia pasado entre esas muros.

Se quemo ajenjo y la mirra mas pura. Se habia lavado toda la casa, paredes y techos con agua de marte cuajada con clavos de hierro de mas de mil años de antigüedad para purificar toda presencia y aura negativa y oscura. Habian purgado la mansion completa, ladrillo a ladrillo y piedra a piedra con salvia y balsamo de palosanto. No habia exorcismo y ritual de purificacion que no hubieran realizado antes de redecorar, reconstruir, cambiar, modelar de nuevo y hacer en general la mayor reforma que habia visto la mansion desde su construccion.

Hasta cambiaron todas las guardas y hechizos de proteccion y admision para no dejar ningun cabo suelto.

Lucius se iba a pudrir en Azkaban hasta el final de los tiempos. Le habian negado hasta el derecho a ser enterrado en el cementerio familiar a su muerte y su cadaver se descompondria lentamente en las humedas y frias catacumbas de la terrible prision. No habria reposo para su alma. Y habia evitado el beso del dementor por los pelos. Y las visitas las tenia restringidas a una vez al mes. Eso habia sido el golpe mas duro para Narcisa. Ni siquiera poder ir a verle cuando quisiera. Si no apenas cuando podia.

Pero su conciencia no le dejaba en paz.

Parpadeo de nuevo, como un lagarto perezoso. Mirando como el mundo seguia adelante por la ventana mientras el seguia atrapado.

Suspiro. No queria cerrar los ojos. Veia rostros cuando lo hacia.

Rostros de gente muerta. Rostros de gente gritando. Las caras de los niños a los que habia lanzado la cruciatus por que si no, los carrow le hubieran lanzado la cruciatus a el. Los rostros de aquellos a los que habia hecho la imperius. Veia a Granger gritando en el suelo de la antigua sala de dibujo. Veia a crios muriendo en la batalla de Hogwards. Veia caras cubiertas de sangre mirandole con ojos muertos por que ya no habia vida en esas caras. Veia fogonazos de luz verde arrebatando esas vidas.

No. No podia cerrar los ojos. Asi que parpadeo. De manera perezosa, por que su orgullo es lo unico que le quedaba y no iba a sucumbir a la tentacion de hacerlo deprisa. Era un Malfoy, por poco que eso significara. Tendria dignidad. Al menos esta vez.

Cuando abrio los ojos de nuevo siguio mirando por la ventana.

Draco apenas podia respirar. Su vida habia dado un giro de 180 grados y de alguna triste y patetica manera,….seguia siendo la misma.

Theo y Blaise habian ido a verle en mas de una ocasión. Eran los unicos dos que se habian medio librado por que para bien o para mal, no habian participado en nada y habian conseguido medio librarse. Blaise por que su madre pese a ser simpatizante lo habia mandado a Italia de viaje cuando empezo sexto curso y se habia escaqueado de todo el lio aun que su madre habia acabado en Azkaban….y Theo...Theo por que se habia negado a seguir los pasos de su padre y el amable y siempre comprensivo Sr Nott habia encerrado a su propio hijo en su casa y se habia dedicado a torturarlo y darle palizas para intentar hacerle entrar en razon y quitarle "toda la tonteria a hostias si era necesario". Le habia roto los brazos tres veces, las piernas 2, en total habia tenido 26 fracturas de costillas y varios organos internos lesionados. Theo se habia recuperado pero tenia una ligera cojera por que la rodilla izquierda le habia quedado lesionada, por que cuando le consiguieron encontrar los aurores la infeccion de la fractura de rotula que tenia ahi ya no tenia solucion que no le dejara alguna secuela. Pero se recuperaria. Al menos fisicamente.

Psicologicamente tendria cicatrices. Como todos.

Lo unico que consolaba a Draco era saber que el cabron de Nott padre habia muerto en la ultima batalla. Theo no hablaba del tema. Y Nadie le culpaba por ello. Pero cuando alguien tan misantropo, socialmente inpeto y retraido como Theodore Nott pasa por algo asi….bueno, solo habria que apuntar que si antes ya hablaba poco y era poco comunicativo….si antes ya tenia problemas para interactuar con la gente….ahora Draco no sabia ni como describirlo. Aunque siempre habia tenido en su corazon un sitio especial para ese espantapajaros delgaducho y alto con pelo negro y ojos de un azul profundo. Tan inteligente como extraño. Desde luego el rubio ojigris no iba a abandonarlo. Pero estando atado en su casa poco podia hacer.

Al menos Theo tenia a Blaise. El moreno de ojos violetas seguia siendo mas o menos como siempre habia sido. Pero perder a su madre, su reputacion y haber estado marginado y practicamente encarcelado en Italia mientras las noticias de lo que pasaba en casa le llegaban le habia roto por dentro de una manera extraña. Blaise era de esos que actuan antes de pensar. El habria hecho algo. Draco lo sabia. Y probablemente estaria muerto por que era un cabron impulsivo que jamas pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos. A veces se preguntaba por que no era un griffindor y luego recordaba que Blaise podia ser un grandisimo sadico hijo de perra cuando queria y si, era cierto que zabini era slytherin hasta la medula. Pero el habria hecho algo. Blaise habria ido a rescatar a Theo. Blaise habria dado de capones a Draco por pensar siquiera en aceptar la marca tenebrosa. Blaise podia ser elitista como el que mas pero se tomaba la vida con una filosofia de "vive y deja vivir" de lo mas practica.

Claro que la madre de Blaise lo sabia y lo habia encerrado sin varita en la villa toscana que tenian en la costa italiana y no habia podido salir de alli desde el principio de verano de quinto curso. Solo al ser arrestada su madre habia confesado lo de Blaise y los aurores italianos habian sido alertados para ir a rescatar al desquiciado chaval que llevaba año y medio solo, en una mansion enorme, sin compañía alguna por que su madre habia prohibido a los elfos que interactuaran o hablaran con el por miedo a que los convenciera de que lo dejaran salir. Un año y medio sin magia, sin mas compañía que sus pensamientos y recuerdos, sin nada mas que hacer que escuchar la radio y leer libros y con la unica concesion a la comunicación externa ser una edicion diaria del Profeta, lo que no ayudo mucho a su cordura.

Blaise llevaba desde que habia vuelto a casa viajando como loco, sintiendo claustrofobia hasta en las habitaciones mas grandes, y viviendo practicamente en casa de Theo, y sin separarse de Nott ni a sol ni a sombra, por que le entraban ataques de histeria cuando se veia solo.

Cuando vio a Draco por primera vez nada mas dejaron visitarles abrazo al rubio y se paso como dos horas y media aferrado al rubio como si jamas fuera a volver a verle. Draco solo le dejo hacer. Theo le habia avisado por carta del estado de Zabini. Lo peor fue cuando el ojigris lo sintio temblar. Por que los siguientes 45 minutos los paso convulsionando de manera nerviosa por pura ansiedad ante el reencuentro.

Blaise solo se calmo cuando Theo tambien se unio al abrazo susurrando que no volveria a estar solo. Que jamas volveria a estar solo. A lo que el moreno no hacia mas que responder que a Theo no volverian ha hacerle daño. Que mataria a quien volviera ha hacerle daño.

Ese fue el instante en el que Draco rompio a llorar y abrazo a sus dos amigos de la infancia. Los tres habian perdido mucho. Los tres estaban rotos. Los tres estaban incompletos. Los tres tenian cicatrices y estaban heridos de una manera de la que quizas nunca se recuperaran.

Claro que luego estaba Pansy.

Draco sabia que Pansy habia estado muy enamorada de el. Y tambien sabia que ese amor no habia sido real. Posy, la matriarca de los Parkinson, le habia dicho a Pansy que Draco era un buen partido, que debia querer a Draco. Asi que Pansy habia sido una buena hija, y habia amado a Draco.

Posy le habia dicho a Pansy que debia ser elitista y supremacista de la sangre. Asi que Pansy habia sido una buena hija y habia sido elitista y supremacista de la sangre.

Posy le habia dicho a Pansy que debia apoyar al señor tenebroso. Asi que Pansy habia sido una buena hija y habia apoyado al señor tenebroso.

Pero la guerra habia acabado.

Y cuando Posy le dijo a Pansy que debia casarse para limpiar el buen nombre de los Parkinson, Pansy habia mandado a la mierda a su madre, habia cogido su parte proporcional de las camaras de Gringotts de su familia, las habia puesto en una camara solo a su nombre habia comprado una bonita casa de campo en las afueras del Londres magico para mudarse alli sola y tranquila, feliz y satisfecha.

Por que todo el mundo sabia quien era Pansy Parkinson: si le preguntabas a sus compañeros de clase de otras casas te dirian que es la zorra mas despiadada de Slytherin. La novia de Draco Malfoy. La puta mas cruel de las serpientes, una arpia mezquina y cobarde que estuvo a punto de vender al salvador para salvar su pellejo.

Si le preguntas a otros slytherin quien es Pansy Parkinson te dirian que era una slytherin hasta la medula, que era inteligente, astuta y una purasangre de la mas noble estampa.

Si le preguntas a Draco Malfoy quien es Pansy Parkinson diria que es una pegajosa que nunca se podia quitar de encima. Una novia caprichosa y plasta, aun que astuta y noble. Un buen partido aun que nunca fuera su tipo, ya que era una novia que Lucius aprobaba asi que Draco no puso muchas pegas a la relacion.

O al menos eso era lo que Draco pensaba antes. Por que un buen dia, Pansy se le planto en casa y le dijo que habian terminado.

Pansy tuvo una crisis emocional ese dia y entre sollozos le dijo a Draco que la unica persona que no tiene ni la mas remota idea de quien es Pansy Parkinson es Pansy Parkinson.

Por que Pansy habia sido, siempre habia sido, sobretodo y ante todo, una buena hija. Por que le habian enseñado que las buenas niñas hacen lo que sus padres dicen. Y luego, hacen lo que sus maridos dicen.

Y eso es lo que le habian enseñado a ser. Una buena hija. Una buena sangrepura. Una futura buena esposa de un buen sangrepura. Una buena madre para futuros sangrepuras.

Pero la guerra lo habia cambiado todo. Por que Posy Parkinson habia visto a su hija como una buena moneda de cambio y cuando los Malfoy emperzaron a caer en desgracia ante los ojos del señor oscuro, Posy habia empezado a tantear el terreno para otros prometidos para su hija. Y pansy se vio rondada y cortejada por mortifagos que le doblaban la edad y la miraban como a un trofeo, como a un trozo de carne.

Pansy se vio sumida en un mundo bizarro en el que no tenia voz, voto ni opinion. En la que su futuro era ser una concubina con utero que se abriera de piernas para parir hijos adecuados al marido que la comprara. Y la proxeneta que ponia precio a las citas que tenia con esos hombres era su propia madre. Y Pansy, como una buena hija, se doblaba sin romperse ante las elecciones de su madre para su futuro, por que madre sabe lo que es bueno para tu futuro.

Pansy aprendio a vivir en silencio por que hablar era demasiado aterrador. Pansy aprendio a vivir siendo solo un trozo de carne que algun dia, no muy lejano, seria consumida hasta que no quedara nada mas que un cascaron vacio. Pansy aprendio a ser un mueble viviente, una pieza de atrezzo. Aprendio a estar siempre guapa, adorable y perfecta por que no estar siempre guapa, adorable y perfecta conllevaba dolor.

Pansy aprendio que su virginidad tenia un precio y que algun dia, esos hombres que la miraban como si fuera ganado la compraria y la montaria para criar hijos que tendria que educar como la habian educado a ella.

Y cuando la guerra acabo, Pansy se rompio.

Pansy Parkinson decidio que queria saber quien era Pansy Parkinson.

Y Draco hizo lo unico que podia hacer. La abrazo, le deseo suerte, le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla y siendo mas sincero de lo que habia sido nunca con su ahora ex novia, le dijo que necesitara lo que necesitara, en el siempre tendria un amigo.

Ella iba a visitarle a menudo. Y le escribia todas las semanas contandole sus pequeñas victorias y sus multiples fracasos. Pero Draco se alegraba. Por que Pansy estaba orgullosa.

Sus victorias, por una vez en su vida, eran suyas. Pero sus fracasos, por una vez en su vida, eran tambien solo suyos. Y no rendia cuentas a nadie mas que ante si misma.

Pero tambien le hablaba de sus miedos.

Miedo a ser tocada, a ser usada, a ser vendida. Miedo a no ser mas que carne y convertirse en un caparazon sin alma. Miedo a ser como su madre.

Y Draco hacia lo unico que podia hacer. Escucharla. Comprenderla. Y estar ahi para ella. Como Theo y Blaise.

Por que a fin de cuentas, todo el mundo los miraba como si fueran serpientes. Todo el mundo los llamaba Slytherin, como si fuera un insulto terrible.

Nadie vio nunca lo que eran: niños vestidos de verde, tan asustados como los demas. Tan victimas de las circunstancias como los demas. Solo que de otra manera. Mas sutil y sinuosa.

Draco parpadeo. Lentamente. Como un lagarto perezoso. Mirando por la ventana. Intentando no llorar.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: lo que un dia fue

Hermione paso un mes en estado de catarsis. Reconstruir el colegio era casi como reconstruirse a si misma. Paso una semana dentro de las mazmorras de slytherin ayudando a remodelar dormitorios. Paso cuatro dias en las bodegas de hufflepuff arreglando muros. Paso cinco dias en los salones de Ravenclaw sacando escombros.

Descubrio un nuevo tipo de dolor emocional cuando ayudo con la biblioteca.

Los libros rotos. Conocimiento perdido. Sabiduria que no iba a volver. Perdidas irremplazables.

La palabra escrita no solo es una forma de comunicarse entre personas. Es una forma de comunicarse entre generaciones. Por que el conocimiento es poder, y no hay mas conocimiento que en una biblioteca, donde de pronto, algo tan simple como el papel y la tinta se convierten en una maravilla sin fin con un sin fin de potencial. Infinitas posibilidades en infinitas combinaciones. Y estaba rota. Quemada. Paginas perdidas en tomos incompletos.

Queria llorar. Era como si cada libro fuera la metafora de un superviviente. Cada uno dañado de una manera. Cada uno incompleto de algun modo. Todos y cada uno de ellos con cicatrices. Y tantos perdidos….sin razon, por mera ignorancia….por aquello contra lo que lucha una escuela, por aquello por lo que se alzan y construyen bibliotecas….el fracaso mismo de la cultura. La metafora perfecta de lo dañina que es la ignoracia.

Casi era relajante tener algo que hacer. Tener una mision. No pensar. No ser Hermione Granger.

Solo ser un par mas de manos. Trabajar hasta agotarse. Dormir. Levantarse y seguir trabajando. De manera mecanica. Y ver como poco a poco, habian menos grietas. Habian menas fracturas. Como cada vez lo que una vez fue Hogwards en todo su esplendor iba recuperando su forma, su aspecto, su celebre silueta.

Era su sanacion. Su catarsis.

Dia a dia, mas cuadros eran restaurados y sus centenarios habitantes iban recuperandose, reapareciendo, volviendo ha hablar, animando a todos.

Dia a dia, los fantasmas eran ojos y oidos en todas partes para aquellos que los necesitaran.

Jornada a jornada, mas piedras eran alzados y mas muros eran erigidos.

Con cada amanecer, Hogwards estaba mas completo. Mas como era antes. Igual que Hermione.

Pero a finales de la primera semana de agosto, la castaña se dio cuenta de algo: el uno de septiembre estaba cerca.

Cada dia que pasaba, esa fecha limite se acercaba mas. Y mas. Y mas.

Y de pronto, la catarsis dio paso a la ansiedad. Los nervios.

Volver a comenzar, otro curso mas. Pero no era volver a ver las caras. Si no saber que caras no volveria a ver. Algunas no las veria en mucho tiempo. A otros, los muertos, no volveria a verlos nunca.

Y todo volveria a ser como antes. Pero nunca seria como un dia fue.

Las visitas al pueblo se convirtieron en un ritual para conseguir filtro de paz. Para su panico. Para su estres post traumatico. Para su depresion y ansiedad.

Hasta que la antigua mazmorra de Snape fue reconstruida (por que jamas seria de Slughorn, siempre seria el aula de Snape para la ojimiel) y entonces, ella se hacia su propia pocion. Automedicarse no era algo sensato. Pero lo necesitaba. Cuando la vision se le emborronaba y tenia la sensacion de estar en un opresivo tunel… lo necesitaba. Y desde luego no era la unica. Lo descubrio cuando Madam Pomfrey la pillo cociendo el filtro y embasandolo y con una mirada triste no la regaño como ella esperaba. Si no que le pidio que cociera mas. Mucha mas. Y lo hizo. Se sentia util asi. Era el saber que compartia un dolor con todos quienes la consumieran. Habia una comprension mutua. Aun sin palabras ni interaccion.

Lo que mas le llamo la atencion a Hermione fue la construccion de las habitaciones del "octavo año".

Tecnicamente hablando, los alumnos de Hogwards solo estudiaban siete años. Pero muchos….muchos de los que habian sobrevivido al septimo curso repetian. Pero no repetian exactamente. Asi que tecnicamente, ya no estaban en ninguna casa. Pero Macgonnaggal habia tomado una decision: todos esos "repetidores" vivirian juntos en unas habitaciones aparte, mezclandose con los de septimo curso, y preparandose para sus examenes finales juntos.

Podia ser una idea magnifica. Podia ser una idea terrible. Por que habian tres casas que sabian vivir juntas. Y habia una que habia sido la antagonista por excelencia.

O esa eleccion sanaba heridas como nunca se habia visto o seria la chispa que volveria ha hacer el castillo en pedazos.

Pero por alguna razon, Hermione sentia una especie de sensacion agredulce al tecnicamente ya no ser….griffindor. Una parte sentia una ansiedad angustiosa al perder parte de su identidad. Al dejar de ser lo que un dia fue y la definio tanto tiempo, de tener un lugar donde encajar y ser parte de un todo.

Pero por otra parte se sentia extrañamente….liberada. Por dejar de definirse a si misma como una griffindor y ser solo Hermione Granger, al dejar de ser lo que un dia fue y poder definirse como otra cosa que no fuera "una leona", por dejar de tener ese lugar predeterminado en el que le habian dicho que pertenecia y poder buscar ser ella misma su propio individuo y no parte de un todo.

Fue la primera en en dejar sus cosas en su nueva habitacion, en las estancias de los octavos. Era asi como se llamaba a la pequeña torre designada a los que estaban en su situacion. Estancias de los octavos o sala de los ochos.

Se dio hasta el lujazo de escoger dormitorio. Uno con ventana grande. Y disfruto cuando los elfos domesticos pusieron su plaquita de laton en la puerta con su nombre. Su dormitorio individual. Privado. Sonrio alegre por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Diez dias antes del dia uno, salvo detalles menores como algunos hechizos de escaleras flotantes y decoracion, todo estaba terminado.

Hermione se dio el placer de darse largos paseos por el castillo, sola. Disfrutando del silencio, disfrutando de poder verlo todo nuevo y reluciente. Las ancestrales piedras recien colocadas de nuevo, sin ruido, sin docenas de estudiantes por todas partes, sin gritos sin….

La ansiedad volvio.

Sin vida.

El castillo vacio no tenia vida.

Era una belleza muerta.

Como comparar un bodegon pintado a un jardin de arboles frutales en la realidad.

Empezo a hiperventilar. La vista se le nublo y se le combo en los laterales mientras esa vision de tunel la absorbía.

Se palpo el bolsillo con ansiedad sacando el frasquito de pocion azul. Dos sorbos de filtro de paz despues la taquicardia remitia. Y los colores volvian perdiendo esa tonalidad gris que lo envolvía todo cuando tenia sus crisis de ansiedad.

Paso el resto de los dias en su cuarto. Leyendo. Solo salia para ir a la biblioteca a coger otro libro. Madam Pince no hacia preguntas. La mayoria del tiempo ni siquiera estaba alli.

Ni siquiera iba al gran comedor a comer. Sencillamente llamaba a un elfo domestico que le traia lo que hubiera para cenar al pequeño salon comunal de la sala de los ochos.

Cuando a una semana del principio de curso la directora le dijo que otro alumno llegaria antes de tiempo y que le ayudara a acomodarse, Hermione no hizo preguntas.

Pero cuando entro en la sala de los ochos y se encontro de frente con la alta figura de Draco Malfoy los ojos se le abrieron como platos.

-Joder- Susurro el rubio por los dos sin poder creer su suerte.

De todas las personas con las que podia compartir a solas una semana antes del que se proyectaba como uno de los peores años de su vida, tenia que ser la muchacha con la que habia sido un perfecto gilipollas cinco años, a la que su tia habia torturado y a la que habia visto sangrar gritando en el suelo de su casa.

Si. Iba a ser un año muy largo. Y muy, muy raro.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: seis dias, siete noches.

Se quedaron como diez minutos mirandose el uno al otro confusos, nerviosos, y sobretodo, incomodos. Muy incomodos.

Pero fue cuando Hermione empezo a respirar de forma nerviosa y sacarse un frasco de cristal con un contenizo azul y dar un sorbo cuando Draco abrio mucho los ojos. Y de alguna manera quedo estupefacto. Conocia el contenido de ese frasco. Lo conocia muy bien. Y encontro un terreno en comun con la chica que tenia en frente, que mas que una chica era ya una mujer. Quizas ambos estuvieran rotos y dañados de algun modo.

Draco carraspeo.

-Si es filtro de paz espero que tengas para los dos...por que creo que me va a hacer falta a mi tambien.

Lo dijo casi como una broma para romper el hielo. Pero la forma estoica y mecanica con la que Granger lo miro, arqueo una ceja y en lugar de tapar la botella y guardarla se la paso… que le retorcio algo en el estomago.

El ojigris movio lentamente la mano, cogiendo el frasco, llevandoselo a los labios y dando un pequeño sorbo. Quizas si que iba a necesitar una dosis de filtro de paz no le iria nada mal despues de todo.

Hermione se sorprendio de que el no limpiara el borde de la botella antes de beber. Algo que en sus años anteriores habria sido impensable. Y cuando el le devolvio el frasco, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos en un mudo desafio de decir algo al respecto, ella no limpio el borde del frasco antes de taparlo y guardarlo. Ambos tuvieron que luchar contra el amago de sonrisa que parecia querer escapar.

La situacion no es que les divirtiera. Es que era tan incomodamente extraña y absurda que no podian evitarlo.

Fue Draco quien finalmente carraspeo.

-Sabes donde estan las habitaciones?

Ella solo asintio, no diciendo nada, y se puso a caminar hacia el pasillo de la derecha.

Una vez alli, señalo a las puertas que daban tanto a la izquierda como la derecha.

-No vamos a tener secciones separadas por generos. Ahora mismo solo hay una habitacion asignada y es la mia. Escoge la que quieras, se iran asignando según las vayamos reclamando. Cuando sepas en cual quieres estar, señala la puerta con tu varita y di claramente tu nombre, aparecera una placa de bronce y tus cosas apareceran dentro. Si sirve de algo, mi habitacion es esa- La castaña señalo una puerta mas o menos a medio pasillo, en el lado derecho. El rubio asintio con la cabeza.

Moviendose fue abriendo puertas y mirando dentro. Todas las habitaciones eran mas o menos iguales. Asi que daba mas o menos igual cual coger. Solo por ver la cara de la castaña cogio la habitacion a la izquierda de ella y sacando su varita, apunto a la puerta y claramente dijo su nombre.

Una habitacion privada. Era una clara mejora de las comunales de años anteriores. Una puerta en la habitacion daba a un diminuto aseo privado, que no era mas que una ducha, un retrete y un lavamanos con una estanteria para sus cosas privadas.

Una cama enorme con postigos y cortijanes neutros en colores crema. Un escritorio y una estanteria para sus libros y materiales. Un armario para su ropa. Y una ventana con cortinas a juego con su juego de cama. Y en la pared, un enorme escudo de la escuela. No slytherin. Solo el castillo de Hogwarts.

Nada verde. Nada plata. Sonrio. Perfecto.

Desde la puerta abierta de su habitacion, veoa a Granger mirarle con una ceja arqueada con curiosidad. Pero su equipaje empezo a aparecer con sonoros poooopsss.

El solo la ignoro y empezo a desempacar sus cosas.

Unos minutos mas tarde, en un susurro algo descolocado como si se sintiera incomoda haciendo la pregunta...o como si temiera la respuesta, la escucho hablar. Se tenso.

-Necesitas ayuda? Podria hecharte una mano si quieres.

Draco giro la cabeza mirandola con los ojos muy abiertos. De todo lo que ella podria haber dicho eso no era ni siquiera una de las posibilidades.

Ella parecio encogerse un poco.

-O no. Perdona. No queria molestarte. Ya te dejo desempacar tranquilo.

La vio hundirse de hombros y moverse del marco de la puerta en el que estaba apoyada para irse a algun sitio. Draco no daba credito a lo que estaba pasando. Justo cuando creia que la situacion no podia ser mas absurda y extraña.

-No!- Consiguio graznar sin saber bien por que- Tranquila, solo es que no necesito ayuda.

Ella levanto la cabeza y lo miro asintiendo lentamente antes de volver a ponerse en movimiento para irse.

-Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento...ha sido inesperado.

Quizas eso no habia sido lo mas inteligente que decir por que de pronto, volvian a mirarse el uno al otro como dos buhos: ojos muy abiertos por la incredulidad.

Hermione siendo civica y cortes con Draco, Draco siendo agradecido y educado con Hermione. Si hay un signo mas claro del apocalpsis aparte de los cielos negros y los oceanos de sangre, debia de ser ese.

-Vale...si,….claro- consiguio decir ella al final carraspeando tras unos minutos increiblemente tensos. La castaña podria jurar que abrir las piernas en el potro del ginecoloco para la inspeccion de su vagina por un perfecto desconocido solo vistiendo una bata de papel era menos incomodo que esta situacion.- Ah,….se me olvidaba, las comidas son a las mismas horas que durante el año escolar, en el gran salon. Pero como somos un caso escepcional se nos permite llamar a los elfos domesticos. Me he hecho amiga de uno llamado Kuatto. Lo digo por si te apetece algo en algun momento o por si prefieres comer en la sala comunal de los Ochos. Yo suelo comer aquí.

-Claro, gracias por avisarme.- El sonrio. Solo un poquito. Intentando ser amable. Intentando que la situacion fuera menos incomoda. Con cortesia y educacion. Esa que su madre le habia taladrado a conciencia desde siempre. Claro que Cissa probablemente nunca penso que usaria esa cortesia y educacion con una sangresu….ejem. Una hija de muggles. Draco se regaño a si mismo mentalmente. Los prejuicios de la sangre eran cosa del pasado. Pero los deslices mentales y la fuerza de costumbre eran dificiles de evitar.

-De nada…-Ella lo miro con el ceño un poco arrugado. Que Draco Malfoy le hubiera dado las gracias debia de ser una de las diez cosas mas raras que le habian pasado en la vida.

Durante un par de minutos que se hicieron eternos para ambos, por que la situacion no podria haber sido mas rara ni alienigena ni aun que Snape en persona hubiera aparecido haciendo un desfile en lenceria rosa cruzando la sala, Draco vio a Hermione girarse para irse, parar en seco, girarse de nuevo para encararlo y abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces intentando empezar a decir algo en falso. Arqueo las cejas. No sabia si sentirse aliviado o aterrorizado de que ella quisiera romper el tenso silencio o preocuparse aun mas por lo que pudiera decir para agravarlo.

Finalmente ella parecio encontrar su coraje de leona y ordenar sus ideas para poder hablar.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa, mi habitacion esta ahi al lado.

Draco tuvo que recordarse a si mismo que el cuerpo humano necesita respirar para seguir vivo.

-Si, gracias, lo tendre en cuenta- Consiguio graznar intentando forzar a su diafragma para funcionar.

-Claro...yo voy a estar en la sala comunal, estoy adelantando materias y poniendome al dia con las asignaturas, por si luego quieres algo...o algo…

-Si, claro, o algo….-consiguio decir el.

 _Que mierdas esta pasando? Yo se hablar bien, tengo labia!_ Penso Draco frustrado. Claro que la que tenia delante era Hermione Granger, su archinemesis de toda la vida. Pero la guerra habia terminado y ahora no sabia que eran.

 _Me he enfrentado a trolls, dementores a gigantes, mortifagos, hombres lobos y al puto voldemort en persona, he cabalgado en hipogrifo, en thestral y en dragon….por que narices Draco Malfoy me pone de los nervios?_ Pensaba Hermione increiblemente frustrada.

-Bueno, mejor me voy y te dejo con tus cosas, no quiero molestar.

-No molestas.

Draco se quedo cuajado. No. No no no no no. No. NO era posible. EL no habia dicho eso. De donde narices habia salido eso.

Hermione alzo tanto las cejas que casi le tocan la linea del pelo. No. No no no no no. No. NO. El no habia dicho eso. Como narices tenia que entender eso?

Asi que la ojimiel hizo lo unico sensato. Un mutis por el foro. Sonrio amablemente,

-Claro, bueno, si necesitas algo estoy fuera.

Antes de que el pudiera decir algo que alargara esa agonica experiencia de reencuentro ella se giro y volvio a la zona comun.

Draco fue un poco mas directo. Cogio el libro de Aritmancia que estaba sacando de su arcon y se arreo con el varias veces en la frente intentando resetear sus funciones cerebrales superiores normales.

Finalmente el rubio, increiblemente frustrado hizo algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Actuar de forma directa y afrontar los problemas de manera especifica. Dejandose llevar por el instinto se puso en pie y antes de perder el coraje para hacer lo que queria hacer o pararse a pensar en todo lo que podia salir mal en esa situacion tomo aire varias veces, se hincho bien los pulmones y cruzo a zancadas el pasillo saliendo a la zona comun donde se encontro a una sorprendida Hermione que no esperaba verle en unas horas. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo el se puso ha hablar. Respiro hondo, se puso ha hablar de carrerilla sufriendo un pequeño ataque de histeria en el proceso.

Mientras su boca se desconectaba de su cerebro y no podia mas que pensar en lo bien que le habria venido otro sorbo de filtro de paz antes de tomar la decision impulsiva de buscar a Granger y aclarar las cosas entre ellos. Si, eso habria sido inteligente. EL era inteligente. Por que diablos no habia pensado en eso? Si, el era inteligente. No lo estaba demostrando mucho ultimamente. Quizas el estres post traumatico tuviera algo que ver. Pero la parte racional de su cerebro solo podia contemplar horrorizado como su boca tomaba el control y actuaba por su cuenta sin contar con la conducta malfoyesca que hubiera sido apropiada para afrontar esta situacion con delicadeza y tacto.

Pero parecia que la delicadeza y el tacto no iban a estar en el menu durante la conversacion. Esto iba a ser incomodo, raro y absurdo. Cosa bastante contraproducente cuando lo que habia pretendido era hacer que las cosas dejaran de ser incomodas, raras y absurdas.

La parte racional de su cerebro le dio de collejas a la parte irracional de su cerebro. Claro que ya era demasiado tarde.

-Esta bien!- solto de pronto pillando a Granger por sorpresa. Tomo aire y se puso ha hablar de carrerilla, apenas sin dejar pausas entre las palabras. Lo unico que no magullo mas su orgullo era ser plenamente consciente de que al menos, no estaba gritando- no se como actuar contigo, vale? Todos estos años resulta que tenias razon y yo estaba equivocado y aun cuando vi que todo se iba a la mierda estaba demasiado asustado y demasiado comprometido para hacer otra cosa. Lo intente! Intente ayudaros! Pero no sabia como hacerlo! Y no es facil por que aceptar que lo que te han enseñado toda tu vida es mentira es una mierda! Todo lo que siempre he dado por sentado, todo lo que me han adiestrado para creer, la forma misma de pensar! Ahora resulta que hasta mi propia identidad esta basada en algo que no es cierto! Y lo estoy intentando! Pero no se como, ¿deacuerdo? Y ahora apareces tu! Y no pude ayudarte! Y me obligaron a mirar como te torturaraban y no pude hacer absolutamente nada!

Draco aquí paro, tomo aire, varias veces, resollando presa del panico por como se estaba comportando. Intento recuperar la compostura y miro a Granger. Ella parecia pasmada y en shock, asi que respiro hondo y siguio hablando por que si no se lo sacaba del pecho, no lo haria nunca. Y que su consciencia hubiera perdido miserablemente la batalla para recuperar esa compostura perdida no tenia absolutamente nada que ver. Absolutamente nada en absoluto.

-Siempre has sido la sangresucia! Pero ahora resulta que toda la sangre es roja y que eso no es mas que una palabra. Siempre has sido mi enemiga. Pero ahora la guerra ha acabado. Y no se como hablar contigo. No lo comprendo y todo sigue cambiando y no se a donde ir ni que hacer, ni como hacerlo! No se como actuar contigo. Antes todo estaba definido por que me decian los parametros en los que podia actuar y como actuar. Pero ya no. y ahora estamos aquí, y todo es diferente pero no deja de ser lo mismo y ...y …. No se que es normal! y que no, no se como hablar o que decir y no se….no se….

El rubio ahi perdio fuelle. Se llevo la mano a la cara y se tallo el puente de la nariz respirando pesadamente.

De pronto el sonido mas extraño e inesperado llego a sus oidos. Una suave risa.

Movio los dedos y vio a Granger levantarse y moverse hacia el mientras no dejaba de reir.

-Esa debe de ser la disculpa mas extraña y fuera de lugar que he oido en mi vida, sabes?- Fue lo unico que ella dijo mientras se seguia acercando.

El solo boqueo. EL no se habia disculpado. O no creia haberlo hecho. No estaba seguro. Habia dicho tantas cosas que no era del todo consciente de que habia dicho en concreto.

Pero no dijo nada mas. Solo se quedo mirando

-Mi madre solia decirme que cuando no sepas donde ir, vuelve al principio. Es un buen consejo. No sabemos donde ir, asi que volvamos a empezar, te parece?- la ojimiel sonrio divertida y se quedo ahi, depie, a menos de un metro del rubio. Y le tendio la mano.

-Soy Hermione Jane Granger. Hija de muggles. Y estaria encantada de conocerte. Quizas esta vez podamos ser amigos.

El ojigris solo sonrio. Un poquito.

-Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy, y antes te habria dicho que soy un sangrepura, como si eso importara en lo mas minimo. Estaria encantado de conocerte. Y si, creo que me gustaria que fueramos amigos.

Tomo la mano de Granger. En circunstancias normales habria tomado solo sus dedos en un movimiento cortes y educado. Como se le toma la mano a una dama. Pero delante no tenia a una dama. Si no a una leona. Asi que le dio un firme apreton de manos. Con mas confianza de la que sentia. Iba a ser un nuevo comienzo. Mejor hacerlo bien sin tonterias.

Pero no era bastante. Draco sonrio, giro la mano aun con la mano de granger entre los dedos y llevando el dorso a sus labios deposito ahi un suave beso. Aun que ni siquiera era un beso. Mas bien solo rozo la piel acaramelada de la tecnicamente-ex-griffindor con los labios. Por que el no dejaba de ser un caballero y asi es como se saluda a las damas. Cissa habria estado orgullosa. O no. Acababa de tratar como una dama a una hija de muggles.

 _Que cojones_ , penso Draco sonriendo un poco para sus adentros al ver como se le abrian a Granger los ojos comicamente ante su gesto de cortesia, _es un nuevo mundo. Quizas sea ya hora de hacer las cosas de forma nueva._

En otro lugar, lejos de alli, cierto ministro de magia recivio una lechuza.

 _Estimado Kinsley:_

 _No puedo prestarte el sombrero seleccionador hasta que la ceremonia del primer dia de curso, pero si todo lo que me has contado en tu carta es cierto, cuentas con mi ayuda incondicional y con la de todo el profesorado del colegio, para lo que sea necesario._

 _Con tu otra peticion, ya he puesto en marcha los tramites necesarios. Te avisare nada mas sepa algo al respecto. Y por descontado, cuentas con mi absoluta discreccion._

 _Atentamente: Minerva MacGonnagal._

En otro lugar, Theo suspiro. El Castillo de los Nott se le caia encima. Demasiado grande. Demasiados recuerdos. Demasiados fantasmas. Que Blaise correteara por todas partes chillando y buscandolo a todas horas ayudaba. Pero se estaba volviendo loco.

Una carta de Draco le habia avisado de que iba a ir a Hogwarts un poco antes.

Una carta de Pansy le preguntaba si tenia algo mejor que hacer por que ella tambien se estaba planteando ir a la escuela antes por que tampoco es que tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

Y Blaise seguia desquiciandole.

Sonrio. Quizas un cambio de aires les viniera bien a todos.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: Los ultimos seran los primeros

La cena fue extraña. En silencio, el pequeño elfo llamado Kuatto les sirvio pollo asado, empanada de riñones y una bandeja de verduras al vapor. Tonaron tarta de arandanos de postre.

Era extraño. Malfoy y Granger cenando tranquilamente solos. El silencio era tenso e incomodo. Y que la monstruosidad naraja de cara aplastada que Hermione llamaba su "precioso gatito" no parara de mirar a Draco como si no supiera decidir si queria frotarse contra sus piernas y ronronear pidiendo caricias o saltarle a la cara y arrancarle los ojos a zarpazos no ayudaba en absoluto.

Se miraban de vez en cuando. Ojos que se encontraban. Miradas que se desviaban. Y el silencio continuaba siendo un elefante enorme que no sabian como sacar de la habitacion.

Por que lo que Draco estaba pensando era en como empezar una conversacion.

Y hablar del tiempo le parecia una soberana majaderia. Granger era mas inteligente que eso. La charla ligera politicamente correcta le parecia insustancial y fuera de lugar.

Quizas romper la barrera que habian construido entre ellos los ultimos seis años reforzada por una guerra en la que habian estado en bandos opuestos iba a ser mas dificil de lo que habia pensado. De hecho no paraba de preguntarse a si mismo por que queria hacerlo.

Hermione no paraba de pensar en como empezar una conversacion tampoco.

Hablar de como habian pasado el verano le parecia una enorme tonteria. Sabia que Malfoy era mas inteligente que eso y habian temas tabu que no sabia si debian tocar o evitar a toda costa, por que lo que menos queria era reabrir heridas o desenterrar el hacha de guerra que parecian haber dejado de lado de manera precaria y fragil.

Romper el hielo que habia estado entre ellos todo este tiempo e ignorar el dolor mutuo que se habian provocado, por que era lo bastante racional como para comprender que según su punto de vista, ella era un insulto y su propia existencia habia sido una lacra que el no habia podido soportar. Claro que eso era una idiotez elitista que no justificaba que el hubiera sido un autentico gilipollas con ella todos estos años, pero dados los acontecimientos estaba dispuesta a dejar el pasado atrás.

Pero eso es mas facil decirlo que hacerlo.

Volvieron a mirarse. Y por casualidad, sus ojos se encontraron. Ambos desviaron la mirada confusos y avergonzados. Y sobretodo incomodos.

Draco miro a la monstruosidad naranja. La monstruosidad naranja se bufo, pero no siseo ni nada. Debia ser algun tipo de buena señal. Ese bicho enorme y lleno de cicatrices parecia mantener una distancia prudencial con el rubio.

Despues de la cena Hermione encendio la radio. Por hacer algo. Y la musica parecia algo en lo que ambos podian centrarse en lugar de quedarse ahi simplemente estando incomodos.

Ahora estaban incomodos. Pero al menos habia musica ambiental agradable.

Mas de una hora despues, fue Draco quien encontro algo que decir. Sobretodo cuando vio a Hermione pasando distraidamente las paginas de un libro increiblemente manuseado.

-que lees?- la curiosidad le pudo.

Granger levanto la vista de su libro y lo miro con curiosidad a el. Parecian dos gratos tateandose. Y el gato real presente parecia divertirse viendo a los humanos jugar a algun tipo de tenis emocional. No paraba de mirarlos alternativamente extasiado e intrigado por ver cual de los dos daba el primer zarpazo. Claro que Crookshanks apostaba por su ama. El era un gato leal. Y cuando su dueña le saltara encima a ese humano rubio el estaria preparado para apoyarla y dalre un buen zarpazo en algun sitio que doliera mucho. Preferiblemente sensible y delicado. Una lastima. Ese varon joven le caia bien.

-Es una novela muggle….-comento Hermione tanteando el terreno. No sabia como reaccionaria Malfoy.

Se miraron en silencio durante unos incomodisimos 40 segundos antes de que carraspeando suavemente, Draco decidio que por ahi podian seguir. Un terreno mas o menos neutral de conversacion.

-De que va?

Hermione parpadeo. Vale. Eso era nuevo. Trago saliva.

-Es una de las novelas favoritas de mi padre. Un clasico de la literatura inglesa muggle. A nivel universal. Se llama Frankenstein. De una autora llamada Mary Shelley. Va de un medico muggle, Victor Frankenstein, que estudia medicina para salvar a la gente que ama, pero se da cuenta que no puede vencer a la muerte. Asi que investiga hasta encontrar una forma de salvar a toda costa a quienes ama. Usando partes de cadaveres recientes encuentra un modo de reanimar a los muertos y devolverles la vida, pero no son como eran. Son seres nuevos. Con su primer experimento, crea un monstruo, pero al ver lo que habia creado se asusta, y lo abandona. El monstruo, que lo unico que sabe es quien es su creador, intenta encontrar su lugar en el mundo, descubrir quien es y por que existe. Pero todo el mundo le trata mal y lo atacan por que es diferente al resto. Asi que se vuelve rencoroso y esta resentido, y decide exigir a su creador que le cree una compañera para no estar solo. Pero Victor se niega, alegando que jamas creara otra cosa como el. Eso enfada al monstruo, que ni siquiera tiene nombre, y decide empezar a matar a todos los familiares de Victor hasta que el se rinda y le cree una compañera. Finalmente, Victor accede, pero es todo un truco para atacar al monstruo e intentar matarlo. Cosa que lo empeora todo por que el monstruo decide matar a la esposa de victor. A partir de ahi todo se complica mucho por que Victor intenta resucitar a su esposa, el monstruo intenta quedarse con la nueva criatura como una esposa propia, y la mujer resucitada reniega de su propia naturaleza considerandose una cosa mas que una persona y se quita la vida. A partir de ahi, Victor empieza a perseguir al monstruo para matarlo y se pasan años jugando al gato y al raton, hasta que finalmente victor muere, y el monstruo decide inmolarse con el cadaver del unico padre que ha conocido.

-Vaya. Es una historia….interesante- Draco no sabia que cara poner. Eso sonaba terrible para una historia.

Hermine rio suavemente. La cara de Malfoy decia mas que sus palabras sobre lo que pensaba de la historia.

-Lo es, en realidad. El monstruo resulta que es mas humano que los propios humanos. Victor es un padre desnaturalizado que reniega de su propia creacion en lugar de hacerse responsable de sus elecciones. Es una historia sobre la hipocresia y como el exceso de conocimiento puede ser un lastre mas que una bendicion. Es un relato que habla sobre las consecuencias de nuestros actos, y como victor, en lugar de asumirlas y hacerse responsable huye y decide destruir lo que es un milagro, un triunfo de la vida sobre la muerte por que no es como esperaba. El monstruo es fisicamente desagradable, representando qu ella vida no siempre es bella. Pero su propia existencia representa la genialidad y la resolucion de la humanidad a triunfar sobre lo inevitable y contra todo pronostico, es odiado por sencillamente existir, cuando fueron aquellos que le odian quienes le crearon. Y ese mismo monstruo lo unico que quiere es no estar solo. Es una historia sobre el autodescubrimiento y la introspeccion. De como ser humano es mas una eleccion que algo con lo que nacemos, o en el caso del monstruo, somos creados. Habla sobre las elecciones que tomamos y como cambian nuestra vida. En realidad deberia haber sido una historia de terror. Pero lo que mas asusta de esta historia es lo que pasa en la mente de sus personajes, y no el hecho de que hay un monstruo.

Draco parpadeo. Aquello sonaba,….terrorificamente cerca a meter un dedo en la yaga. Trago saliva. De pronto sentia curiosidad. Mucha. Ella parecio notarlo y cerro el libro suavemente tendiendoselo con delicadeza.

-Quieres leerlo? No es muy largo.

El rubio alargo la mano casi por inercia. Tener algo que hacer era bueno. Quizas leer esa historia muggle le diera algo que hablar con Granger. Y desde luego no podia negar que le llamaba la atencion lo que ella le habia contado de esa novela.

-Nunca te habria tomado por una fan del genero de Terror….-Dijo sonriendo de esa manera ladeada tan caracteristica suya mientras miraba la novela. Era un libro de encuadernacion blanda y barata. Viejo. Muy manoseado y muchisimas veces leido, por el estado deformado y combado del lomo.

-no solo de romances baratos viven las chicas, Malfoy….-canturreo ella divertida.

El levanto de golpe la cabeza y la miro pasmado.

 _Acaba de gastar una broma? Conmigo?_

Draco boqueo arqueando las cejas y no pudo evitar sonreir.

Claro que cuando vio que ella se acababa de dar cuenta la forma informal con la que lo habia tratado y entrar en un mini ataque de panico esa sonrisilla se le ensancho.

Esa primera noche dio paso a una rutina que dio paso a una pequeña tradicion. Draco leyo Frankenstein en un tiempo record esa noche. Y paso el dia discutiendo con Granger sobre la novela. Claro que el tenia poca idea de cultura muggle, pero aun asi encontro la historia fascinante.

Granger le habia hablado de la literatura Muggle y los diferentes generos. Y rebuscando en su arcon donde por lo visto un hechizo ampliador lo habia convertido en una tremenda biblioteca ambulante, buscaba libros clasicos e interesantes, lo bastante buenos como para que valiera la pena leerlos y lo bastante cortos como para poder hacerlo en un dia y asi poder hablar de el al siguiente antes de pasar a otro. Se convirtio en una especie de desafio.

El siguiente libro que leyeron y discutieron fue Dracula de Bram Stoker. Una novela de amor. Mas o menos. Con un vampiro dementado.

Luego fue Robinson Crusoe, de Daniel Dafoe, que iba sobre el espiritu de superacion y el instinto de supervivencia.

Draco aprendio que esas historias eran clasicos. Y que Granger los estaba releyendo por que eran clasicos que sus padres le leian de pequeña. Eran los favoritos de sus padres. Y la pasion y tristeza con la que hablaba de esos libros que habia compartido con sus progenitores le daba a entender al rubio que a los señores Granger les habia pasado algo durante la guerra. Algo que no era bueno.

Trago saliva.

Queria saber. Pero no creia tener derecho a preguntar.

Luego vino 20.000 leguas de viaje submarino, de un tal Julio Verne. Con su misterioso y misantropo capitan Nemo. El Capitan Nadie. Draco quedo fascinado con esa historia. Y mas cuando entendio el contexto tras una larga conversacion con su compañera de habitacion.

Claro que esa noche el monstruo anaranjado que Granger insistia que era un gato se le colo en la habitacion y Draco se desperto con la boca llena de pelos color mandarina y ese bicho espantoso ronroneando a sus pies.

El quinto dia, llego Moby Dick. De Herman Merville. Y ese si dolio. El obsesivo capitan Ahab cazando su ballena blanca era una metafora infantil y casi cruel de lo que habia pasado en la guerra. Pero dudaba mucho que Granger lo tuviera por eso. O que lo leyera por eso. Pero aun asi, solo con mirarla supo que de alguna manera, esa lectura que habian compartido y lo que habia pasado el ultimo año le habia cambiado la perspectiva de ese en apariencia inofensivo libro.

Draco no podia dejar de pensar en que salvo el chasco de la primera noche, ese elefante metaforico habia desaparecido. Estaba sorprendido pero no podia negar que esos cinco dias con Granger habian sido….divertidos. Satisfactorios. Entretenidos.

Compartir esos libros habia sido… habia sido….interesante. No queria seguir investigando esas emociones. Aun dolia todo demasiado.

Sobretodo cuando algunas veces, se arremangaba o se quitaba la camisa para leer y sus ojos se posaban en la marca que llevaba en el brazo. Muchas veces se olvidaba que esa cosa estaba ahi. Y cada vez que caia en la cuenta de que si….todo era real, de que esa pesadilla habia sucedido de verdad...era como si un balde de agua fria le cayera encima.

Y aun dolia mas cuando pillaba a Granger mirandole el brazo. O cuando la veia frotanse de manera compulsiva su propio brazo. Sabia mas que de sobra que habia en el brazo de la castaña.

A veces sus miradas se encontraban y se quedaban en silencio. Y desviaban los ojos. Incomodos.

A veces discutian durante horas y se apasionaban intercambiando opiniones, ideas e impresiones sobre lo que habian leido. Y en esos momentos, cuando se miraban a los ojos ambos se sorprendian de no estar incomodos. Claro que eso llevaba a que se incomodaran. Y la ironia no se le escabapa a ninguno de los dos.

Cuando Macgonnagall les aviso que otros alumnos llegarian durante el dia, se miraron un tanto alterados. Habian alcanzado un estatus quo. Habian estado viviendo en una especie de burbuja privada e intima en un precario equilibrio.

Salir de ahi...añadir mas elementos a la mezcla...casi les daba ansiedad.

Draco no habia dejado de fijarse que Granger apenas tomaba pocion de paz mas despues de la cena antes de ir a dormir. O cuando de pronto, algo parecia traerle recuerdos.

Y el que no hubieran tocado ningun tema personal casi habia ayudado. Pero ambos sabian que tarde o temprano tendrian que hablar de ello. Tendrian que tener una conversacion muy seria, muy dolorosa….purgar esa herida. Pero aun tenian un poquito mas de tiempo.

Draco suspiro durante la comida. Kuatto les habia traido Atun al vapor y un plato de pasta con albondigas. Helado con rodajas de platano de postre.

Fue mientras estaban en ese estado letargico tras la comida, ambos pesados con el estomago lleno leyendo en los sofas de la sala comun, con la radio sonando suavemente cuando la puerta de la sala comun se abrio y entraron Theo y Blaise.

Blaise no vio a Granger, solo entro corriendo sonriendo como un demente y salto encima de Draco gritando al mundo su entusiasmo.

-Colega, te he hechado de menos!

Todo paso asi como un poco de forma espontanea y todo a la vez.

Por que Blaise salto encima de Draco. Crookshanks salto encima de Blaise por que ese humano de piel oscura estaba atreviendose a atacar al amigo de su dueña. Theo se quedo congelado en el humbral de la puerta mirando a Granger como si no supiera que hacer. Hermione entro en panico por que la fuerza de costumbre le decia que estar rodeada de tantos Slytherin no podia ser nada bueno.

Draco quedo aplastado por el peso de un aullante Blaise que intentaba quitarse de encima al gato de 12 kilos que estaba con las cuatro zarpas agarrado a su espalda chillando como un loco e intentando deslomarlo.

Theo se habia quedado petrificado intentando comprender lo que pasaba y lo que veia. Hermione entro en panico y empezo a palparse como loca el bolsillo buscando su filtro de paz mientras hiperventilaba y la vision de tunel empezaba a tintar el mundo de gris.

La cusa rozo el absurdo total cuando de pronto llego Kuatto con una bandeja con te y pastas para la tarde y se puso a gritar de forma aguda y estridente al ver el espectaculo.

-En nombre de Merlin, ¿que esta pasando aquí?

Eso lo dijo Minerva Macgonnagall, que habia avisado a Zabini y a Nott que iria a ayudarles a instalarse nada mas pudiera y se encontro….llamemoslo una pintoresca estampa domestica al entrar en la sala de los Ochos.

Claro que en ese momento llego Osimondias, el buho de Draco con un vociferador de Pansy para Theo y Blaise que se puso a aullar como un descosido llamandoles de todo por no haberla avisado de que iban a volver a Howarts antes de tiempo por que habria ido con ellos.

Minerva Macgonnagall ayudo lo primero a Blaise quitandole el gato de encima. Luego quito un Blaise de encima de Draco. Ayudo a Hermione a Sacar su frasco de pocion y espero a que diera un trago. Luego Minerva dio un trago ella misma al filtro tranquilizador antes de devolverle la botella a Granger y le solto un capon a Theo en la oreja para sacarlo de su estupor pasmado. Por ultimo intento tranquilizar al pobre elfo temploroso e histerico y le solicito amablemente que limpiara el estropicio de loza, te derramado y galletas aplastadas y trajera mas. Con tazas para todos. Luego sencillamente miro el confeti en el que se habia convertido la vociferadora y penso en el talento unico que tenia Pansy Parkinson para hacer las cosas en el peor momento de la forma mas inoportuna. Y suspiro pesadamente. Iba a ser un año muy, muy complicado.

Si eso de que las primeras impresiones son las que cuentan, aquella habia sido jodidamente epica.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: Con lo que uno viaja y equipaje emocional

-Puedo dar por sentado que se comportaran como personas civilizadas?

-Si, Directora Macgonnagall- Corearon cuatro voces un tanto en estado de shock.

-y no habran mas incidentes desafortunados como el que acaba de acontecer?

-No, directora Macgonnagall- Corearon de nuevo las cuatro voces, que provenian de cuatro estudiantes, sentados incomodamente en los sofas de la sala comunal de los ochos.

-Entonces si me retiro ahora, por que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí como si fuera una maestra de jardin de infancia cuidando que personitas que se comportan como niños por que son niños, puedo hacerlo con la seguridad de que cada uno de ustedes sera responsable, sensato y actuara con sentido comun?

-Si, Directora Macggonnagall- Cuando las voces corearon esta vez su respuesta, Minerva decidio ignorar la mirada preocupada que Theo y Draco enviaron de soslayo a Blaise, por que por lo visto el sentido comun, la sensatez y la responsabilidad no eran precisamente los fuertes del moreno. Por suerte Hermione no parecio darse cuenta de ese diminuto gesto.

-En ese caso les deseo buenas noches, la Srta Granger es la que lleva mas tiempo aquí- Mirando a su alumna preferida la voz acerada y fura de la transformista se suavizo un poco- Espero que ayude a instalarse a sus compañeros de casa y que sus modales sean ejemplares.

-Por supuesto Directora Macgonnagall- comento la ojimiel con la voz un poco estrangulada. Iba a pasar la noche con tres slytherin. Eso no era bueno. Eso no era nada bueno. Algunas de las guardas y hechizos de proteccion aun no estaban alzados. Y no habian guardas en la sala de los ochos. Al menos no las tipicas que habian en la torre de griffindor, donde los chicos no podian entrar en las habitaciones de las chicas. Cosas de seguridad y eso….si pero se daba por sentado que ya eran mayores y se comportarian con decoro. Eran todos ya mayores de edad. Asi que las habitaciones no estaban protegidas, al menos no contra estudiantes del genero opuesto. Trago saliva.- Y buenas noches a usted tambien- Se forzo a decir con un hilillo de voz.

-Buenas noches, directora Macgonnagall- corearon Theo, Draco y Blaise con un tono tan docil y meloso que resultaba espeluznante. Era tan jodidamente inocente y educado que no podia significar nada bueno.

Nada mas la puerta se cerro tras la anciana directora al marcharse y dejarlos solos. Las cosas se pusieron realmente incomodas.

Hermione miro a Draco.

Draco miro a Theo.

Theo miro a Hermione.

Crookshanks los miro a todos con todo su pelo erizado.

Draco Miro a Hermione.

Hermione volvio a mirar a Draco

Crookshanks miro a Blaise siseando y se coloco entre los pies de Draco dejando clara su postura.

Draco ya no sabia ni a donde mirar ni que decir, miro a Crookshanks planteandose patear al bicho y decidiendo en contra por que no queria oir gritar a Granger.

Theo miro a Blaise.

Blaise se mecia suavemente en su asiento mirando al techo.

Kuatto los miraba a todos con la tetera en la mano.

-Ejem…-consiguio decir Theo suavemente- Las habitaciones?

Draco y Hermione se levantaron de golpe ambos, agradecidos por tener algo que hacer.

-Por aquí…-dijo Hermione apresuradamente

-Por este pasillo- Dijo Draco al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se miraron.

Ambos se sintieron incomodos. Parecia que la burbuja de tranquilidad que habian construido habia reventado por la inesperada (pero inevitable) instruision.

Theo arqueo las cejas y a Blaise se le escapo una risita nerviosa. Todos miraron a Blaise irritados. Pero Blaise siendo Blaise era tan inmune a la irritacion que causaba como un hombre lobo a la magia comun durante la luna llena. Claro que tambien era inmune a cualquier tipo de sutileza, a los consejos sensatos y a cualquier forma de sentido comun. Theo y Draco lo sabian. Hermione no tenia ni la mas remota idea.

Los cuatros se encaminaron por el pasillo y la castaña repitio las mismas instrucciones que no hace tiempo le diera a Malfoy: escoger una habitacion por que los primeros en llegar eran los que mas tenian para elegir, apuntar con la varita y decir su nombre para que apareciera la placa que servia para reclamar el dormitorio….y basicamente eso era todo. Lo que mas le sorprendio es que tanto Theo como Blaise escogieron los dormitorios colindantes al suyo y al de Malfoy.

 _Todos juntitos,_ Penso con sorna, _que bien._

Carraspeo inocentemente mientras empezaban a aparecer los arcones y equipaje de los dos jovenes.

Tres pares de ojos la miraron.

-Necesitais ayuda para desempacar o…?-dejo la pregunta flotando en el aire mientras señalaba pasillo abajo, hacia la sala comun. La cosa estaba clara. Si no necesitaban ayuda se marcharia de alli y les dejaria solos.

-No, pero gracias por preguntar- Susurro Theo con educacion y cautela. Parecia algun tipo de animalillo escualido que pese a ser increiblemente educado estaba en modo perpetuo "luchar o huir". Casi parecia que Theodore Nott esperara en cualquier momento ser atacado de improvisto. Muy a la defensiva.

-Eso seria fantastico!- Canturreo Blaise abriendo mucho los ojos. Sobretodo viendo que Draco estaba cotilleando las cosas en los arcones de Theo.- Cuantos mas mejor! Oye, Granger, me ayudas con la ropa? No se por que a mi siempre me queda arrugada la cuelgue como la cuelgue.

Draco miro a Blaise como si fuera algun tipo de imbecil por lo que acababa de decir.

Theo abrio tanto los ojos que casi se le salen de las cuencas.

Hermione no paraba de repetirse a si misma que era idiota, que no se tendria que haber ofrecido pero se forzo a sonreir ayudando a Zabini a sacar su ropa de alta calidad del arcon y fue colgandola con delicadeza en el armario.

Blaise estaba extasiado. No es que Granger fuera muy santa de su devocion. Pero no queria estar solo. Mejor esa compañía que ninguna. Y aun tenia que superar el ataque de panico que habia tenido cuando le habian dicho qu ellos dormitorios eran individuales. Y que narcies, Granger se lo debia. Aun le escocia la espalda por los zarpazos de ese monstruo naranja. Por que fuera lo que fuera, Crookshanks no era un gato. Los gatos son bonitos y ronronean.

Mientras Draco ayudaba a Theo, Blaise comenzo a hablar demostrando tener algun tipo de diarrea verbal incontenible.

Hablaba de todo y nada, parecia incapaz de no vocalizar cualquier pensamiento aleatorio que se le pasara por la cabeza.

Hablo sobre lo extraño que le parecia lo de las habitaciones individuales, sobre que las playas Italianas estan sobrevaloradas; sobre que su tesis final la iba ha hacer de encantamientos y transformaciones que eran sus asignaturas favoritas, sobre la infeccion de oido que tuvo hace ocho años por que se metio en una piscina muggle y por lo visto el moreno es increiblemente sensible a una sustancia llamda "Cloro" que los muggles meten en el agua.

Hablo de que las futas confitadas, sobretodo la naranja, son su postre favorito; sobre como el quiddithch le encanta pero no soporta a los fanaticos de ese deporte por que por lo visto "si, es interesante y divertido, pero la vida es mas que volar en escoba aporreando budgers y persiguiendo pelotitas aladas doradas….."

Hermione intento opinar en un par de ocasiones. No pudo. La incontinencia verbal de Blaise era como un rio desbordado. Y fue tras 20 largos minutos de desempaquetar ropa que la ojimiel se dio cuenta. Blaise odiaba el silencio. Asi que intentaba llenarlo a toda costa. Solo sonrio. Soluciono el problema sacando la varita. Lanzo un Accio trayendo la radio de la sala comun y la enchufo a volumen bajo dejando que la musica inundara la habitacion y llenara los silencios. EL cambio fue radical.

Blaise sonrio de oreja a oreja y se puso a deshacer sus maletas canturreando de manera espantosamente desafinada las melodias que iban sonando. Hermione no pudo contenerse y fue canturreando con el las canciones que se sabia.

El horrible dueto se vio interrumpido cuando unos 10 minutos despues, descubrieron que en algun momento, Theo y Draco llevaban algun tiempo mirandolos de forma horrorizada desde el humbral de la puerta. Nott tenia algo en la manoseaba

Cuando Draco se fue con Theo a ayudarle con su equipaje dejando a Hermione a solas con Blaise, el misantropo no pudo contenerse de preguntar.

-Cuando llevas a solas con Granger?

-Desde que llegue….-El rubio tuvo que pensarselo unos segundos- poco menos de una semana.

-y?- Nott lo miro con extrema curiosidad

-Y nada. La guerra ha terminado Nott. Si algo bueno tiene Granger es que sabe cuando no luchar por que no hace falta. Ya no somos enemigos.

-Eso os convierte en amigos?- Nott parecia tener mucha curiosidad.

-Eso hace que no nos intentemos maldecir cada dos por tres y que podamos comportarnos como personas civilizadas. Es un alivio saber que puedo dormir tranquilo por las noches sin temer a que me lanze algo a traicion.

-Y ella tambien duerme tranquila por las noches sin temor a que le lanzes algo a traicion?- Ah, Draco vio por donde iba Theo.

-ya no tengo nada en contra de ella, Theo. Como te he dicho, la guerra ha terminado.

-Pero las viejas costumbres son dificiles de cambiar.

-Theo, las serpientes pueden cambiar de piel.

Ambos se miraron. Comprendiendo. Pero Nott no parecia convencido del todo.

-Pero ambos sabemos que sigue siendo una serpiente.

-Hay cosas que cambian y hay cosas que no cambian nunca. Es como funciona el mundo.- Draco se encogio de hombros.

Ambos parecieron dejar el tema en una especie de limbo etico e intelectual. Tampoco es que quisieran discutir y la situacion ya era extraña sin forzarla mas de la cuenta.

Theo solo viajaba con un arcon. Claro que era un arcon magico de 25 cerraduras. Basicamente, era como llevar 25 arcones en el espacio de solo uno. En las dos primeras llevaba su ropa. Los seis siguientes eran libros, otros tres material escolar, suministros privados para pociones, encantamientos y hechizos…. Otros cuatro de aperitivos, chucherias y golosinas variadas. Lo que hizo a Draco alzar las cejas fue cuando Theo abrio la siguiente cerradura y vio que estaba llena de botellas. Muchas botellas. Todas de alcohol.

-No te has traido demasiado?- Dijo mirando el contenido con un silvido impresionado.

-Entonces mejor no te digo que las otras nueve cerraduras tambien estan llenas del contenido de las bodegas del castillo Nott.

Draco miro a Theo. Theo solo se encogio de hombros e inspecciono la botella de coñac añejo del Charente Magico. Sonrio. Hecho con uvas blancas de Vides Cantoras, una variedad que solo los magos herbologos mas expertos en vinicultura podian controlar antes de que se volviera plaga, pero cuyas frutas hacian unos caldos espectaculares. Doscientos cincuenta años de maduracion en barrica de roble. Casi 500 galeones la botella. Si. El señor Nott padre se revolveria en su tumba si se enteraba de que su unico hijo y legado vivo pensaba invitar a beber ese coñac a una hija de muggles. Theo se sintio increiblemente orgulloso de si mismo.

-Theo, eso es mucho alcohol.

-Hay muchas penas que ahogar.-Fue la unica respuesta.

-Theo….

Pero Theo le monstruo la botella. Draco silvo impresionando. Las cosechas de Charente eran extremadamente pequeñas, exclusivas y caras. Un lujo en toda regla.

-Tu lo has dicho. La guerra ha terminado- Susurro Theo con un amago de sonrisa triste. Los nuevos comienzos se merecen un brindis. Y un brindis como este se merece algo bueno con lo que llenar la copa, no crees?

-Ni siquiera se si Granger bebe- Draco le devolvio la sonrisa- Pero si se que cumple las reglas a rajatabla. No se yo como va a ir esto, Theo….

Pero Nott solo sonrio.

-Esta con Blaise. Lleva con Blaise 25 minutos.- Como si eso lo explicara todo añadio- Claro que necesita una copa.

Ambos rieron y se encaminaron a la otra habitacion. Ambos se sentian un poco culpables por haber dejado a una desprevenida Granger en compañía de Zabini. Ambos se sentian un poco culpables de haber dejado solo a Blaise tanto tiempo. Pero todos tenian su mierda con la que lidiar. Y todos necesitaban un ratito para si mismos.

Pero cuando se asomaron por la puerta vieron a Blaise y a Granger con una radio encendida en la que sonaba "hechizame con amor" de las Brujas de Macbeth. Ambos estaban cantando la letra de esa horrible balada demasiado empalagosa y dulce.

Fue una escena de lo mas pintoresca. Y mas cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados. Claro que a Blaise no le importo lo mas minimo pero Granger tenia la cara de un niño al que lo has pillado con la mano en el tarro de galletas cuando tenia prohibido los dulces.

Pocos (e incomodisimos) minutos mas tarde todas las cosas de Blaise estuvieron en su sitio.

-Granger…-carraspeo Theo bastante incomodo mostrando la botella que tenia en la mano- me preguntaba si querrias brindar con nosotros. Por un nuevo comienzo.

-Pero eso eso…-comenzo escandalizada la castaña.

-El curso aun no ha empezado, Granger. Y creo que todos necesitamos relajarnos un poco. Brindar por un nuevo comienzo y dejar el pasado a tras. Sinceramente, estoy harto de los silencios incomodos. Y tu?- Susurro Theo bastante inseguro de si mismo. Draco a su lado parecio relajarse. Blaise se lanzo como un loco dando saltos diciendo que la idea de una buena copa le parecia fantastica. Granger no parecia muy convencida pero esa logica era aplastante asi que solo asintio levemente con la cabeza y asi, los cuatro volvieron al salon comunal despues de haber reclamado oficialmente sus dormitorios. Ahora eran 4 los que tenian placas de laton en sus puertas.

Hermione Jane Granger.

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Pero la sorpresa fueron los otros dos

Blaise Pietro Zabini

Y Theodore Raskogr Nott

Hermione parpadeo. Confusa. Muy confusa.

Theodore **Raskorgr** Nott.

Habia que ser un cabron sadico y cruel para hacerle eso a un hijo.

Se quedo plantada delante de la puerta de Theodore unos minutos mirando con horrorizada fascinacion la placa de bronce.

Hasta que oyo un carraspeo increiblemente incomodo y a Blaise partiendose de risa.

-Si, bueno. Mi familia es de origen noruego. Es traducional que el segundo nombre sea en nuestra lengua vernacula. Raskorgr significa "bosque de ciervos" y hace referencia a los jardines mitologicos donde cazaban los dioses.

-Es horrible….-consiguio mascullar una Hermione presa de la mas horrorizada fascinacion.

-Por favor, llamame Theo, vale? O Nott, si lo prefieres.- Dijo el intentnado no sonreir. La reaccion de Granger a su segundo nombre era tan comica y ridicula que no podia evitarlo. La gente solia ignorarlo con educacion. Pero Granger era demasiado genuina para eso. Solo estaba ahi, boqueando como un pez mirandolo con pena, como si le pareciera una crueldad que a un padre se le hubiera ocurrido llamar "Raskorgr" a un hijo. Claro que su padre habia sido un cabron cruel. Asi que eso explicaba muchas cosas.

Theo respiro hondo. Intento no pensar en la fusta. Intento no pensar en la correa de cuero o como se sentia la hebilla en su espalda. Intento no pensar en la cadena con la que lo habia tenido atado en una de las paredes durante meses. Intento no pensar en el ruido que hacen los huesos al romperse o en como suena la sangre al chocar contra el suelo y salpicar las paredes. Intento no pensar que Raskorgr era su nombre. Bosque de ciervos. Los ciervos eran presas. Intento respirar.

-Menos eso….-Susurro granger aun horrorizada- te llamo como quieras.

Ese comentario hizo sonreir a Theo. Lo hizo sonreir de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Si. Un brindis estaba a la orden del dia.

Cuando llegaron al salon comunal un muy, pero que muy confundido Kuatto los miro a los cuatro aun con la tetera en la mano siendo acosado por Crookshanks. Y de pronto la ojimiel se sintio terriblemente culpable. Se habian olvidado por completo del te que les habia traido el pequeño elfo.

De hecho se habian olvidado por completo del pequeño elfo.

-Uhis, lo siento mucho Kuatto, se nos habia olvidado….-Comenzo Hermione con autentico arrepetinmiento en la voz.

-Kuatto vive para servir!- Chillo la pequeña criatura alzando la tetera por encima de la cabeza mientras correteaba de un lado a otro intentando esquivar al gato naranja que parecia divertirse torturando emocionalmente al elfo.

Hermione se apiado de la criatura, cogio a su gato y tardo apenas dos minutos en encerrarlo en su dormitorio antes de volver a la sala comunal.

Draco le habia pedido a Kuatto que trajera cuatro copas, y algo de comer, que ya era pasada la hora de merendar y faltaba poco para la cena. Una cena temprana les iria bien a todos. Y quizas mas te recien hecho por que desde luego las dos teteras anteriores no habian tenido suerte.

Cenaron con calma, en un extrañamente como de almejas con patatas, Salmon a la plancha con esparragos asados, y un postre a base de pastas de cereza que tomaron con un te de jazmin. Cuando Kuatto se llevo todos los platos y bandejas vacias con un sonoro poooop y les dejo el silencio se hizo un poco mas incomodo. Pero Theo lo rompio descorchando la botella de coñac. Solo quedaban cuatro copas doradas en la mesa y las lleno mas de lo que el protocolo de decantacion dictaba. No es que importaba. El dulce y afrutado aroma del coñac lleno la estancia y todos cogieron sus respectivas copas.

-Por que brindamos?- comento Hermione con la tripa bien llena.

-Por los nuevos comienzos y por dejar el pasado atrás- Fue Theo quien hablo, y su propuesta fue recivida con sonrisas timidas y un sonoro vitor por parte de Blaise.

Bebieron en silencio.

El siguiente brindis fue "por que la guerra hubiera acabado por fin"

Y el siguiente "por un curso tranquilo sin incidentes ni sorpresas inesperadas que llevaran a aventuras absurdas"

aquí las copas se vaciaron. Y Theo las relleno diligentemente

Luego brindaron por "no mas profecias"

Cuando Blaise brindo por "no mas casas en la playa" copa y media de coñac despues, nadie pregunto pero todos bebieron.

Las copas se volvieron a vaciar. Y Theo las volvio a llenar. Aunque esta vez con el pulso un poquito menos seguro y una sonrisa algo turbia en los labios.

-que pensais hacer despues de este curso? Cuando seamos adultos responsables y esas cosas….?- pregunto Draco sorbiendo de su caliz mientras se repantingaba en su sofa. Estaba sentado junto a Granger. Theo estaba solo en un sofa orejero y Blaise sentado en el suelo sobre un monton de cogines en entre el hueco que habia entre el asiento de Draco y el de Theo.

-No tengo ni idea, pero seguramente me tocara meterme en el negocio familiar. Ya sabeis, importaciones Nott… aun que me gustaria delegar y colaborar en algo en el ministerio- Comento Theo encogiendose de hombros. No es que necesitara trabajar para vivir. Tenia una fortuna que le permitiria vivir comodamente y a todo lujo mil vidas.

-Yo….yo tampoco lo se.- Canturreo alegremente Blaise entre sorbo y sorbo- pero me gustaria viajar. A Italia no….que la tengo muy vista- añadio con un escalofrio.

-tenia pensado volver a casa, y despues...no se. Tampoco es que pueda hacer gran cosa en los proximos cinco años por que estoy con la condicional…-Draco sonrio de manera triste- Pero al menos tengo a mi madre y necesita algo de ayuda. Luego...no se. Supongo que puedo hacerme cargo de los negocios familiares desde casa. Tenia pensado hacer legislacion magica o algo asi para completar estudios superiores. Por lo demas, aun no me he planteado nada. Y tu, Granger?

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo. Granger parecia haberse tragado un limon o al menos, tener algo increiblemente amargo en la boca.

-Granger?- pregunto suavemente Theo.

-Supongo que yo tendre que pedirle a Harry que me adopte y rezar para que me de tiempo buscar un trabajo y asi no quedarme siendo una sinhogar por que si su relacion con Ginny va a mas no quiero vivir con ellos mientras empiezan su nueva vida juntos. Se que el no querra y jamas me hecharia, pero soy consciente de que necesitan su espacio. Pero me agobia mucho no tener a donde ir y ya tengo una deuda enorme con el con el prestamo que me ha hecho y sinceramente no se si puedo permitirme estudios superiores si no consigo alguna beca o el ministerio me los paga como compensacion por lo de la guerra….

Esa respuesta dejo a los tres slytherin increiblemente sorprendidos.

-De que estas hablando?- Draco la miro perplejo. Parpadeando increiblemente sorprendidos

-Como que sinhogar?- Blaise tenia el cerebro un poco aturdido por el alcohol pero eso habia sonado jodido. Muy jodido.

-Granger,….- Theo ni siquiera sabia que preguntar.

Hermione suspiro. Supuso que el alcohol le habia soltado un poco la lengua, pero le daba igual. Necesitaba desahogarse. Hablo de lo que habia hecho para salvar a sus padres para que no fueran usados como un metodo para herirla. Para que no los mataran. Draco parecio apartar la mirada en ese punto. Hablo de como habia tenido que venderlo todo para pagarles una mudanza en secreto, comprar identidades falsas, mandarlos lejos. Y como eso habia sido irreversible.

Asi que hablo de como lo habia perdido todo. De que lo unico que tenia era el contenido del arcon que descansaba en su dormitorio. De que su unica familia era Crookshanks, y el unico dinero que tenia a su nombre era una cantidad ridiculamente pequeña en un banco muggle y el dinero que Harry le habia prestado. Hablo de como lo habia hecho asi para no preocuparse de nada, por que no esperaba sobrevivir. Por si pasaba lo peor….pero todo habia terminado y ahora ella …. sencillamente no tenia nada mas que su cerebro, su ropa, sus libros y su gato. Bueno. Y a Harry.

-Y Weasel?- Fue Draco quien pregunto. Tanto Potter….pero Potter y Granger eran dos. Y un trio, por dorado que sea por definicion son tres. Faltaba algo en esa ecuacion.

Asi que los tres slytherin vieron a ojimiel reir con tristeza.

-Ron y yo estuvimos juntos algun tiempo, pero no funciono. Por lo visto eramos geniales como amigos pero como pareja eramos un desastre. El queria cosas que yo no podia darle, el pretendia que yo fuera alguien que no soy y decidio que ponerme los cuernos seria la forma mas inteligente de hacer que me sometiera a su voluntad. Asi que ahora el esta preparandose para ser auror y soltero y yo estoy aquí.

-que cabron!- Ese fue Blaise, furioso e indignado- ni siquiera yo haria eso!

Hermione lo miro con curiosidad.

-Mira, puede que yo no sea el mejor ejemplo de brujula moral, pero ninguna de las chicas con las que he estado o he salido, puede decir que he sido infiel. Al menos yo cortaba una relacion antes de empezar la siguiente.

-Desde cuando las serpientes sois leales?- Rio Hermione ligeramente achispada.

-Puede que no lo creas- Esta vez fue Theo, bastante suelto dado el nivel etilico que tenia en sangre- pero hasta las serpientes somos leales con los nuestros. Si nosotros no nos protegemos entre nosotros, quien lo va ha hacer?

-Brindo por eso- Draco alzo su copa. Y todos bebieron

-No es la fama que teneis- comento hermione sin ganas de mala sangre pero con mucha curiosidad.

-No siempre es cierto todo lo que se dice, sabes? Una cosa es la fama o la reputacion que tienes y otra como eres en realidad.- Draco miro a Granger un poco ofendido por el comentario.

-Pues sabes que?- Blaise canturreo alegremente su comentario y miro a Granger con determinacion- Si necesitas un lugar donde vivir puedes venirte a Chateu Zabini. Y tus estudios superiores te los pago yo. Tengo mas dinero del que necesito y tu tienes cerebro de sobra.

-Oye no puedo aceptar…-comenzo la castaña.

-Si no puedes aceptar a Blaise puedes aceptarme a mi- Esta vez era Theo- MI familia tiene una larga tradicion de ofrecer becas completas a estudiantes de diferentes disciplinas que son prometedores para luego contratarlos y tener pasantias en practicas en las diferentes empresas que poseemos. Puedo ofrecerte ese trato pero sin la contratacion, asi podrias ser libre al terminar tus estudios. Es lo minimo que te mereces. Y el dinero por mi parte tampoco es un problema. No te ofendas, pero no seria por ti. MI familia ha hecho mucho daño, seria una forma de ayudarte y limpiar un poco mi conciencia. Asi siempre puedes decir que no lo hiciste por ti si no por mi- Theo la miro de manera complice. Era lo bastante listo como para saber que la castaña era orgullosa y no aceptaria caridad. Pero tentarla con esa oferta quizas la ayudara. Si alguien se merecia la beca Nott era Hermione.

-Que narices. Su testimonio evito que yo acabara en Azkaban. Si alguien debe pagar sus estudios soy yo que para algo tengo una deuda enorme con ella.- Comento Draco fulminando con la mirada a sus dos compañeros.- Ademas tengo varias propiedades tanto en el Londres magico como en el Muggle, podria prestarle una de ellas. O hacerle un contrato de alquiler simbolico mientras lo necesitara.

Hermione boqueo como un pez. De todos lo que podia haber pasado esa noche tener a tres Slytherin discutiendo sobre cual seria su benefactor para pagarle los estudios.

-Yo tambien tengo propiedades en Londres- Gruño Nott ofendido- Y un castillo.

-Yo tambien tengo un castillo. Aqui en Escocia- Le gruño Draco de vuelta.

-Por favor señores. Quien no tiene un castillo en estos tiempos?- Canturreo alegremente Blaise.

-Yo no tengo un castillo…..-Fue lo unico que pudo decir Hermione sin saber si reir o llorar por lo ridiculo de la situacion.

-Puedes usar el mio- Dijeron los tres simultaneamente mirandola de golpe y haciendola hecharse hacia atrás en su asiento.

-os dais cuenta de lo ridiculo que es esto?- fue lo unico capaz de añadir Hermione, tallandose el puente de la nariz. De pronto el coñac no era suficiente y la situacion era….demasiado. No sabia por que pero todo resultaba irreal. Como si esa no fuera su vida. Como si todo fuera una broma enorme. EL escenario le era familiar. Los actores eran conocidos por ella. Pero la situacion….parecia que alguien hubiera cambiado el libretto de su vida y lo hubiera convertido en una comedia barata y bizarra.

-Tengo una proposicion- Zanjo Theo con ebria seriedad- Hagamos un fondo comun entre los tres, para casos como el de Granger, y nombremosla a ella nuestra primera beneficiaria. Algo asi como una subvencion privada para estudiantes que necesitan apoyo economico tras la guerra o algo asi.

-Oye, eso suena bien- Blaise alzo su copa

-No es necesario, puedo apañarmelas sola….-Comenzo la ojimiel intentando cambiar de tema como podia.

-Por la sociedad Malzabnott para estudiantes postguerra!- aullo Blaise con entusiasmo

-Malzabott?-pregunto Draco

-Malfoy-zabini-nott, supongo que ha hecho un batiburrillo con nuestros apellidos comento Theo alzando su copa.

-Que pasa, Zabnofoy no sonaba bastante bien o que?- Aporto Hermione con sarcasmo

-nah, Malzabott suena mejor. Era eso o Nomalzab. Pero Nobalzab suena a analgesico inyectable y no me termina de gustar. Malzabott! malzabott! -Blaise estaba increiblemente orgulloso de si mismo. Brindo el solito y bebio con entusiasmo.

-Oye, os lo agradezco, pero no es necesario….- intento de nuevo Hermione, invocando toda la cordura de la que era capaz.

-Si es necesario. Para ti y para nosotros.- le refuto Theo intentando no reirse de los aspavientos entusiasmados de Blaise- Tambien necesitamos sentirnos utiles, sabes? Hacer algo.

Eso era decir poco y a la vez decia mucho. Hermione no sabia como responder. Asi que no lo hizo.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y no solo por el alcohol.

-No lo pienses demasiado ni intentes ver mas de lo que hay, Granger- Le susurro Malfoy mirandola de soslayo. Sus ojos se encontraron y Hermione se dio cuenta de lo grises, casi plateadas que eran las pupilas de Malfoy. Se quedo un poco sin aliento. - a veces un gesto amable y generoso es solo un gesto amable y generoso. Y todos necesitamos ayuda en alguna ocasión. Tu me ayudaste a mi una vez. Y a mi madre. No tenias por que hacerlo pero lo hiciste. Ahora nosotros te queremos ayudar a ti. No tenemos por que hacerlo. Pero queremos hacerlo. Es asi de simple.

-Las cosas no son tan simples nunca….-Repondio ella sin desviar la mirada.

-Entonces cambiemos las cosas.

Hermione lo miro confusa. Como responde una a eso? Todo era….demasiado...demasiado….irreal.

-Que?- fue lo unico capaz de aportar a la extraña conversacion.

Draco suspiro y sonrio. Solo un poquito.

-Nunca te has sentido tan victima de las circunstancias que aun que hubieras querido hacer algo para cambiar las cosas, no podias? Pues ahora, nosotros podemos cambiar algo. Aportar nuestro granito de arena. Por todo lo que pudimos hacer y no hicimos. Por todas las veces que quisimos hacer algo y no pudimos. Por las ocasiones en las que quisimos cambiar las cosas y ya era tarde. Se que tienes tu orgullo. Y esto no es caridad. Miralo como tu recompensa, y nuestra disculpa. Creo que puedo hablar por Theo y Blaise diciendote que no hay truco, ni trampa. Ni esperamos nada a cambio. Solo acepta el regalo, vale?

-Yo...necesito pensar.

Hermione no dijo nada mas. Solo se levanto y se fue a su cuarto dejando a tres pasmados Slytherin detras. Demasiado de golpe. Saco la pocion de paz de su bolsillo y dio un sorbo. A la mierda las recomendaciones de no tomar esa medicacion bajo los efectos del alcohol por que daba una somnolencia tremenda. Quizas dormir de forma pesada y profunda era lo que necesitaba.

Se quito la ropa, se lavo los dientes, se puso el pijama y se metio en la cama. Quizas cuando amaneciera de nuevo el sol traeria algo de cordura al caos demencial en el que se habia convertido su vida.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: una noche para recordar.

-Creeis que la hemos roto?- pregunto Blaise un poco preocupado por la desbandada de Granger

-Nah, creo que solo esta un poco desbordada- Theo apuro su copa y la miro. Vacia. Se planteo rellenarla.

Draco no dijo nada. Solo miro con una sensacion de nudo en el estomago el pasillo por el que habia visto desaparecer a la leona. NO sabia por que se sentia un poco sobrecogido. No estaba acostumbrado al rechazo. No es que ella hubiera rechazado su gesto de buena voluntad….pero por una vez que tiene un gesto total y absolutamente altruista….bueno, sencillamente esa no era la reaccion esperada y se sentia...se sentia….que cojones. Se sentia rechazado y decepcionado. Lo curioso es que se sentia rechazado por Granger y decepcionado consigo mismo.

No era lo bastante bueno. Nunca era lo bastante bueno. Se le daba fatal ser el bueno. Bebio de su copa para acallar la voz aterradora en el fondo de su cabeza que le decia que no daba la talla. Que nunca estaria a la altura, que era un fracaso. Todo lo que tocaba se convertia en mierda entre sus dedos. Respiro hondo y cerro los ojos con fuerza. Dejo la copa en la mesa y apreto los puños contra los parpados hasta que vio lucecitas aun con los ojos cerrados. De pronto se sentia agotado. Fisica y emocionalmente. Solo queria dormir. Dormir y no despertar hasta dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo. Despertar en un mundo en el que nadie supiera quien era y asi, quizas, y solo quizas, tuviera la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. De sentirse limpio. De no ser juzgado.

-creo que ya es tarde…-consiguio articular.

Abrio los ojos y miro a Blaise.

-Estaras bien?- pregunto sin añadir nada mas.

-Si, tengo pocion de dulces sueños y de la de dormir son soñar. Estare bien.

Blaise no sonaba muy convencido. Pero sabia que podia contar con sus amigos. Se puso en pie de un salto. Y luego se tuvo que apoyar en el sofa por que se habia mareado al levantarse tan rapido. Rio de forma ebria.

Theo no dijo nada pero se levanto tambien. Los tres slytherin se fueron a sus cuartos y miraron con cierta pena la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de la leona. Se dieron las buenas noches. Y cuando las puertas de sus dormitorios tambien estuvieron cerradas cada uno de ellos se enfrento a sus demonios de su pasado en soledad.

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando Blaise se desperto sudando frio. Silencio. Demasiado silencio.

Cogio su varita y conjuro un lumus. Miro a su alrededor. Por un aterrador minuto no sabia donde estaba. Luego encajo todo en su lugar. Hogwarts. Pero algo estaba mal.

Estaba solo. Los dormitorios eran comunales.

No. Espera.

Octavo año. Repetir septimo. Dormitorios individuales.

Rio con histerismo. Los ojos le lagrimeaban y no podia evitarlo. Su corazon iba a mil por hora.

Estaba solo.

Solo.

Solo.

Jadeo confuso.

Salto de la cama como si sus sabanas estuvieran en llamas. Intento llegar a la puerta y se cayo.

Esa puta puerta estaba demasiado lejos y el no podia moverse.

El panico lo tenia atenazado como una argolla de hierro.

No podia respirar.

Las paredes se acercaban cada vez mas y la puerta estaba cada vez mas lejos.

Y no habia nadie.

Estaba solo.

Jadeo.

Se estaba mareando.

El pecho empezo a dolerle y gimoteo intentando no gritar.

Tenia miedo.

Se estaba muriendo.

Debia estarse muriendo.

Nada mas que morir podia doler asi.

E iba a morir solo.

El panico se apodero de su cerebro y como pudo corrio hacia la puerta y la abrio de golpe.

Todo estaba oscuro.

Todo estaba negro.

No habia nadie.

Queria gritar pidiendo ayuda.

Queria….queria...queria….

Estaba tan cansado….

Tenia tanto sueño….

Solo queria dormir….

Era tanto pedir?

No tener miedo…

Jadeo. Intento respirar.

No podia respirar.

Theo.

Buscar a Theo.

O a Draco.

Sonrio de forma demente.

Ellos sabrian que hacer.

Ellos siempre sabian que hacer.

Camino dando tumbos hasta la puerta de Theo.

La abrio con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Nadie mas que Theo o quizas Draco tenia que saber que se estaba volviendo loco.

Era mejor asi.

A la poca luz de la habitacion vio la forma dormida de su compañero.

El miedo solto un poco su agarre.

Vio el pecho subiendo y bajando de la figura en la cama.

Respiro hondo y solto el aire.

Vivo.

Estaba vivo.

Y no estaba solo.

Hermione abrio los ojos como platos cuando oyo la puerta de su cuarto abrirse y cerrarse.

Y el panico se apodero de ella cuando escucho un largo suspiro y una respiracion pesada y arritmica.

Mierda. Algo iba mal. Algo iba muy mal.

Durante su larga acampada en plena huida con Harry durante el año pasado se habia acostumbrado a dormir con la varita bajo la almohada. Alargo lentamente la mano y la cogio. Fuera quien fuera iba a llevarse una buena sorpresa por meterse con quien no debia como no se largara de inmediato. Pero no se movio. Dejaria que quien hubiera entrado hiciera el primer movimiento.

La persona camino lentamente hacia la cama. Y para pasmo de Hermione agarro las sabanas y la manta y las aparto con cuidado mientras se sentaba a su lado y para su mas espantoso horror se metia en la cama con ella.

Eso si que no iba a tolerarlo.

-Repellio!- aullo Hermione apuntando con su varita a bocajarro a su agresor.

Un cuerpo salio despedido de la cama chocando violentamente contra la pared

-Expeliarmus!- Grito a continuacion, apenas dandose un respiro, desarmando a su enemigo.

-Levicorpus- aullo Hermione sin piedad y sin apenas perder el aliento.

La persona que habia entrado, que estaba empezando a gritar como un loco de pronto estaba colgado boca abajo del techo por los tobillos.

-colloshoo!- Los pies de su agresor quedaron pegados al techo

-Atabraquium!- una cuerda magica aparecio brillando en la oscura habitacion y se aferro al cuerpo de su atacante atandole el torso y las manos a la espalda mientras este no dejaba de chillar.

Hermione se dio un momento para respirar mientras saltaba de la cama sin dejar de apuntar con la varita a su atacante respirando pesadamente. Habian pasado apenas cuatro o cinco segundos.

La puerta de su dormitorio volvio a abrirse y las luces se encendieron de golpe. Theo y Draco, varita en mano entraron a toda velocidad para ver a Una hermione histerica, en pantalones de pijama y con una camisa de tirantes y el pelo alborotado de una manera aterradora. A Blaise chillando como un cerdo en el matadero atado y colgado boca abajo del techo.

-Que mierdas ha pasado aquí?- Grito Theo pestañeando e intentando dar un poco de cordura a lo que veia.

-NO ES LO QUE PARECE; NO ES LO QUE PARECE!- berreaba Blaise histerico.

-Ese dejenerado se me ha metido en la cama!- Aporto Hermione que aun no podia respirar con calmarla

Theo parpadeo. Vale. Eso habia sido raro.

Y Draco no pudo contenerse estallano en carcajadas.

-No tiene gracia!- Grito Granger apuntando con su varita a los dos recien llegados a su habitacion. Theo alzo las manos en señal de rendicion. Comprendia que la castaña estuviera alterada por lo sucedido. Pero si habia comprendido bien la situacion era solo un malentendido.

-todos tenemos problemas despues de la guerra, Granger- Dijo Theo con un tono tranquilo y conciliador- Blaise no te ha atacado. Tiene isofobia, miedo al aislamiento y la soledad. Y un poco de claustrofobia. Lo mas probable es que estuviera intentando buscarme a mi o a Draco.

Hermione parpadeo perpleja. Blase empezo a sollozar mareado boca abajo.

-que?- fue lo unico que pudo decir.

-No es lo que parece!- repitio Blaise de forma lastimera- Yo no...no podia...no podia...me desperte y estaba solo...no podia….no habia aire….

El lado maternal de Hermione que siempre cuidaba de los demas la hizo sentirse miserable y culpable.

Draco dejo de reir y solo se acerco a Blaise, cogiendolo de la cabeza y levantandosela.

Un par de finites incantatems despues Blaise estaba sentado en el suelo completamente histerico farfullando disculpas.

-Lo siento….-consiguio susurrar Hermione arrodillandose a su lado- no lo sabia...te metiste en mi cuarto y me asuste….

Blaise no dijo nada. Al menos nada coherente. Completamente fuera de si se abrazo a Hermione. Claro que tambien alargo el brazo y agaro a Draco atrayendolo y forzando un extraño e incomodisimo abrazo en grupo.

Theo suspiro, acercandose a una muy tensa Hermione y a un aun mas tenso Draco y arrodillandose detras de Blaise comenzo a acariciarle la espalda susurrando la ya conocida letania.

-Tranquilo, todo esta bien...no estas solo.

-No estas solo Blaise…- aporto Draco dandole palmaditas a su fuera de su amigo.

-No estas solo….-aporto de forma dubitativa Hermione dandole pasandole de forma incomoda la mano por el pelo al moreno.

La cosa se puso rara tras unos minutos. Pero Blaise no soltaba a Hermione y no dejaba ni de temblar ni de farfullar completamente fuera de si. Theo y Draco no querian dejar solo a Blaise. Y desde luego Hermione no queria estar a solas con un adolescente obviamente traumatizado a quien apenas conocia y a quien habia agredido por error por un malentendido.

Todos se miraron. Nadie dijo nada. Era mejor asi. Sin preguntas, sin explicaciones. Y las miradas quedaron claras: jamas volverian ha hablar de esto.

De alguna manera, acabaron en la cama de Hermione. Todos demasiado cansados fisica y emocionalmente para hacer preguntas. Blaise agarrado a Hermione como si la castaña fuera un peluche. Theo acurrucado detras de la ojimiel cogiendo a Blaise del hombro y Draco a la espalda del moreno suspirando increiblemente tenso por la situacion. Crookshanks se indigno por que no lo hubieran invitado pero despues de ver el panorama tambien se unio. Se colo entre Blaise y Hermione y se puso a ronronear con la sutileza y elegancia de una locomotora oxiadada.

Si alguien los pillaba, iban a tener que dar muchas explicaciones. Pero al menos Blaise habia dejado de gritar. Hermione suspiro. Esto es Howarts. Nadie dijo que tuviera que tener sentido.

Harry tendria que ser feliz. La guerra habia acabado. Tenia a una chica preciosa a la que queria con locura. Tenia una buena casa que habia heredado de su padrino.

No. Mejor no pensar en Sirius. Aun dolia demasiado. Pero tenia un hogar y no tendria que volver con sus odiosos tios ni con el nehardental de su primo.

Estaba cumpliendo su sueño de entrenarse para ser auror.

Tenia dinero. Podia ser feliz. Deberia ser feliz.

Pero por alguna razon, no era feliz.

Cada vez que miraba a Ginny era como reabrir una herida. Y no sabia por que.

Y lo peor de todo es que cuando la miraba, veia amor, veia dedicacion. Veia devoción. Pero tambien veia el que tenia en ella el mismo efecto que ella en el.

Ella tampoco era feliz.

Suspiro. Cansado y angustiado.

Quizas cuando ella volviera a Howarts y volvieran a verse tras algun tiempo, con las heridas mas cerradas, todo fuera mejor. Quizas entonces todo fuera como debiera ser. Como todo el mundo creia que era. Como todos esperaban que fuera.

Pero no era asi y eso se lo estaba comiendo por dentro.

Le habia escrito a Hermione. Contandole como iba todo. Claro que lo habia dulcificado todo un poquito. Solo lo justo. En dos dias Ginny y Mione estarian en el colegio. Si alguien sabia como arreglar lo que estaba roto esa era Hermione. Ella siempre tenia un plan. Si. Podia funcionar.

Claro que lo dificil seria no romperle la cara a Ron durante el tiempo separados. Otra vez.

Por que su amigo pelirojo estaba comportandose como un autentico gilipollas. Y eso Harry no lo toleraba.

Fruto del despecho y como "venganza" por lo que "Hermione habia hecho", Ron habia entrado en una especie de espiral autodestructiva absurda.

Un mes y medio. Poco mas de seis semanas. Desde la ruptura. Y Ron habia estado con una chica diferente cada fin de semana.

Hasta el resto del clan Weasley estaban indignados y empezando a tomar cartas en el asunto.

Se supone que cuando una historia termina, hay un final feliz.

El heroe gana. Se queda con la chica de sus sueños. Y es feliz para siempre.

Asi que donde estaban sus putas perdices y su feliz para siempre?

Todo estaba ya en marcha. Kinsley cerro los ojos para no ver la monstruosidad que tenia delante.

La tabla de la ley marital de emergencia habia sido trasladada a una sala aislada del ministerio. Junto a un monton de artefactos de la seccion de misterios que serian usados para construir algo a la desesperada. No le iba a gustar a nadie. Pero era mejor que la alternativa.

Los mayores expertos en aritmancia trabajaban como locos para hacer su parte.

Los mejores adivinos en mas de tres docenas de disciplinas aplicaban su delicado arte.

Medimagos y genetistas muggles que serian apropiadamente desmemorizados trabajaban en equipo.

Kinsley no se sentia orgulloso. Se sentia agotado.

Saco el Vodka.

Solo queria que todo terminara pronto.

Y aun no habia ni siquiera comenzado.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: Extra! Extra!

 _ **La pareja del siglo no sobrevive al verano**_

 _ **Por Rita Skeeter**_

 _Los heroes de Guerra Hermione Jane Granger y Ronal Bilius Weasley, que sorprendieron a todos con el anuncio de su relacion justo despues de la ultima batalla que concluyo la guerra contra Quien Todos Vosotros Ya Sabeis, han roto su noviazgo de forma tan imprevista, precipitada y explosiva, igual qu ella comenzaron. Ni siquiera han durado todo un verano._

 _Tras ver a Ronald con una chica distinta cada semana y ser retratado en situaciones comprometedoras, una servidora, en pro de ser justa y veraz a la hora de anunciar la noticia, decidio entrevistarlo antes de mancillar el buen nombre de uno de nuestros heroes, antes de publicar las fotos._

 _Las respuestas de Ronald fueron cuanto menos sorprendentes y muy exclarecedoras. Por lo visto la proclamada "bruja mas brillante de esta generacion" no deslumbra tanto en temas personales, y aun menos en los emocionales. Todo lo que tiene de cerebro le falta de corazon, o eso nos ha dicho su ex novio, que ha tenido que ir a buscar el amor que no encontraba en Hermione Granger en brazos de otras brujas mas interesadas en tratar con personas que con bibliografias._

 _Cuando vuestra reportera del corazon preferida intento entrevistar al ilustre Harry Potter al respecto de la ruptura de la relacion de su mejor amigo y la integrante femenina del celebre Trio, el unico comentario que dio fue, y cito textualmente "vete a la mierda, buitre carroñero". Damos por sentado una servidora y todos los integrantes que publican este diario que Harry Potter esta bajo una tremenda carga y sufre algun tipo de Estres post traumatico tras su celebre proeza, asi que tiene mi perdon por su groseria y toda mi simpatia. Por respeto a su intimidad, ni yo ni mis compañeros insistiremos buscando noticias hasta que el quiera darnos una entrevista. Nuestros pensamientos estan contigo, querido Harry. Tienes todo nuestro apoyo. A nota personal solo dire esto: Harry, si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, puedes contar conmigo, extraoficialmente, por supuesto._

 _Entrevista completa y todas las fotografias (publicadas con permiso y autorizacion de Ronald Weasley, heroe de guerra) en la pagina 14._

 _ **REPERCUSIONES**_

 _ **Por Icaboth Craster**_

 _Zonas inundadas de magia, imprentas de auras oscuras, alteraciones en la tierra, cosechas arrasadas, ganado que nace mutado y malformado , poblaciones entera arrasadas y abandonadas….. Poltergeist en masa, muggles con flashbacks sobre nuestra sociedad…._

 _Todo eso y mucho mas son las repercusiones que esta ultima guerra ha tenido en nuestro mundo como en la Inglaterra muggle._

 _Este reportero de investigacion junto a un equipo de expertos en encantamientos, hechizos y fugas de magia han dedicado todo el verano a indagar sobre cuales seran las secuelas que esta guerra ha dejado, cual sera el precio a pagar por las generaciones futuras y que cicatrices va a tener nuestra sociedad tras todo lo sucedido._

 _Enbarquese con nosotros y descubra cual es el precio que tendremos que pagar con la victoria, pues tras toda celebracion, y aun que la guerra haya acabado, quedan mas heridas para sanar de las que nos pensabamos._

 _Informe completo y articulo total en la pagina 7._

 _ **EMPIEZAN LAS EJECUCIONES**_

 _ **Por Emma Libertybell**_

 _Tras un ajetreado verano en el departamento de justicia del ministerio, y aun que aun quedan meses y meses de investigaciones y muchos juicios pendientes, hoy, 31 de Agosto, han comenzado ya las ejecuciones de las condenas mas severas de algunas de los mortifagos cuyos juicios ya han sido sometidos a sentencia._

 _Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, Grayback y algunos de los hombres lobos que lo sirvieron durante la guerra y eran parte de su manada, los hermanos Carrow, Thorfinn Rowle, Sr Yaxley y el Sr Wilkes, son los mas celebres de entre los reos que hoy han sido ejecutados mediante el beso del dementor._

 _Noticia completa con entervistas a los abogados, testigos y comentarios asi como ultimas palabras de todos los condenados en la pagina 26._

 _ **Misterio en el ministerio**_

 _ **Por Hector Whamps**_

 _Muchos son los rumores que se estan alzando entorno al ministerio estas ultimas semanas. El aura de secretismo que exuda nuestra mas noble institucion de gobierno esta empezando a ser cuando menos sospechosa._

 _Se tiene constancia de la cantidad ingente de expertos en multiples materias como la artmancia, la adivinacion, la creacion de objetos y artefactos magicos (como el celebre Olvillanders, que ha sido visto entrando y saliendo constantemente del edificio y nunca ha respondido a por que cuando se le ha preguntado) moviendose y siendo llamados por orden de nuestro nuevo ministro. Tanto tragin, por extraño y extraordinario que sea, empieza a ser algo habitual._

 _Sea lo que sea lo que se esta cociendo, y si el instinto periodistico de un servidor sirve de prueba alguna, tiene que ser grande. Muy grande._

 _Tras un breve encuentro con el ministro, nada fue aclarado. Se nego a responder a ninguna pregunta. Pero prometio que en breve, cuando se pueda hacer publica la noticia de lo que sucede entre los sagrados muros del ministerio, la exclusiva sera del Profeta siempre y cuando nos encarguemos de hacerle a la noticia todo el bombo y difusion necesarias._

 _Eso nos pone a todos los dientes largos y nos provoca ganas de saber mas. Pero por lo que se ve, no deberemos esperar mucho mas._

 _Algunas de las teorias sobre que esta sucediendo, toda la informacion disponible, listado de personajes celebres y expertos vistos en el ministerio y entrevista completa con el ministro en la pagina 3._

-Zorra manipuladora!- Grito Hermione haciendo pedazos su periodico y respirando de forma errática.

-Como odio a ese insecto metomentodo y rastrero!- Ignorando a los tres jovenes que la miraban tener su arrebato con los ojos como platos Hermione lanzo los restos de su periodico a la chimenea y se puso a lanzarle maldiciones como una posesa.

-Ojala te pudras en el infierno, puta despreciable! Ya te pondre las manos encima y te enseñare a retorcer las cosas!

Dando grandes zancadas se puso a dar vueltas por la habitacion pasandose las manos por el pelo de manera compulsiva e intentando recuperar el resuello. Era la gota que colmaba el vaso. No era celebre por sus arrebatos emocionales. Pero todos tenian un limite. Y ese articulo de Skeeter era ….bueno, era ese ultimo puntazo que te hace estallar de manera absurda.

-prensa veraz y respetuosa, mis cojones!- grito a nadie en particular.

Blaise se levanto, con mucho cuidado. Fue a la mesa donde habian algunos trastos de Granger, cogio el filtro de paz. Y con mucho cuidado, como si se acercara a un animal que puede morderle, se lo tendio.

-Gracias.- Hermione seguia respirando de manera pesada y arritmica. Se tomo medio frasco de un solo sorbo y se senti en el suelo, contra la pared, con la cabeza entre las rodillas intentando no hiperventilar.

-Desde luego esa Skeeter tiene un arte especial haciendote quedar horriblemente mal….-comento Theo intentando empatizar con Granger. Un talento que no era exactamente lo suyo.

-Has pensado en denunciarla por difamacion, por mala praxis, o por cualquier otra cosa?- pregunto delicadamente Draco.

-Como si me pudiera permitir un abogado!- Fue lo unico que dijo Hermione al borde de las lagrimas.

Cinco minutos mas tarde, tres lechuzas salian Hogwards. Hermione no se podia permitir un abogado. Nott, Malfoy y Zabini tenian siempre varios en nomina. No les importaba en nada ocuparlos contra una periodista metomentodo por la paz mental de su compañera. A fin de cuentas, iban a pagarles de todas formas.

A fin de cuentas, es mejor tener a los abogados ocupados y con algo que hacer. SI no se aburren. Pobrecitos.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: Visperas de un nuevo comienzo.

Horas depues del incidente del diario ese sabado por la mañana, Hermione recivio una lechuza. Era la nueva ave mensajera de Harry. La habian llamado Bubo, como la lechuza mecanida de la vieja pelicula de furia de titanes.

 _Querida Hermione:_

 _He leido el Profeta esta mañana. Pase lo que pase, respira hondo. Y recuerda que si cometes homicidio….iras a Azkaban. Asi que no mates a nadie, por mucho que se lo merezcan._

 _Ginny esta furiosa tanto con Sketeer como con Ron. Y hablando de Ron, ni te molestes en hablar con el. Que ya me oira a mi mañana cuando vayamos a comer a la madriguera._

 _Como siempre, sabes que estas invitada. Molly ha insistido mucho en que vengas. George tambien. Bueno, todos los Weasley para resumir. O casi todos. Ron esta empeñado en demostar lo poco que te necesita, lo nulas que son sus ganas de verte y bueno...ya sabes como es y lo imbecil que puede llegar a ponerse._

 _Tu respira hondo, vale? No te olvides de respirar._

 _Tengo que reconocer que con tu carta anterior me preocupe mucho cuando me dijiste que estabas ahi con Malfoy, Nott y Zabini. Estas bien? Todo bien? Te han molestado? Por que si es asi ni lo dudes y ves ha hablar con Macgonagall,vale? Me lo prometes? Es una mierda que no hayas querido venir con nosotros y que yo no haya podido ir contigo. La verdad es que estoy tan acostumbrado a tenerte a mi lado que me estan dando ataques de panico. Me siento como una de esas madres con trauma por separacion de su bebe o algo asi. Y si te estas burlando de mi y riendote de mi incapacidad para expresarme bien con palabras….me da igual. Al menos te he hecho reir y eso es bueno._

 _Escribeme mucho, vale? Y muy a menudo. Y nunca olvides que te quiero muchisimo y que eres ante todo mi mejor amiga._

 _Que narices. Eres mi hermana aun que no tengamos la misma sangre._

 _Cuidate, por favor. No se si seria capaz de soportar que te pasara algo._

 _Y ni se te ocurra decirme que sabes cuidarte sola y que estoy siendo sobreprotector. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a ser sobreprotector y se que sabes cuidarte sola. De hecho eras tu quien cuidaba de mi. Pero me preocupo y no puedo evitar tener miedo, asi que consientemelo al menos esta vez._

 _Con cariño._

 _Harry._

 _PD: Ginny te manda besos y abrazos y dice que tiene mucho que contarte el lunes cuando vaya para alla._

Sonrio. Respondio a la carta y envio a la lechuza de vuelta con la suya propia. Por lo visto Harry ya habia pensado en eso y el pajaro habia esperado pacientemente a que la joven leyera la misiva y redactara una respuesta.

Mientras tanto, Theo llamo a un elfo. Le apetecia una bebida caliente.

Kuatto aparecio, y al misantropo le parecio que habia encogido.

-Kuatto, serias tan amable de traerme un chocolate caliente por favor?

-Yo no soy Kuatto!- Chillo la pequeña criatura con una voz extremadamente aguda.- Kuatto es mi hermano menor! Yo soy Douosus.

Theo parpadeo. El parecido entre los dos elfos era asombro. Pero algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

-Supongo que teneis mas hermanos verdad? Al menos dos mas?

El elfo asinto enfaticamente con la cabeza terriblemente alagado por la atencion del joven mago y por que supiera algo asi.

-Si señor, somos seis hermanos. Prumuus, yo, Trueses, Kuatto, Chiunkou y Sesses.

-Y tu madre tenia problemas de pronunciacion?- Pregunto con delicadeza y cortesia. A estas alturas de la convesacion, tanto Draco como Blaise tambien estaban pendientes de la charla. Llamemoslo curiosidad morbosa.

-Labio partido!- Chillo el diminuto elfo con entusiasmo y fascinacion- Como lo ha podido saber el señor?

-Intuicion- La ironia que rezumaba la voz de Theo se le escapo al elfo.

Douosus desaparecio con un poop.

-Lo que tambien tenia su madre era una carencia de imaginacion tremenda….-Comento Draco riendose. Eso le hizo merecedor de un codazo en las costillas por parte de Hermione.

Cuando el pequeño Douosus volvio, traia una bandeja enorme levitando a su lado. Con una tetera grande llena de espeso chocolate caliente, cuatro tazas, cuatro cucharas y un cuenco enorme de nubes de azucar de colores.

Sonriendo de forma dementemente servicial, la minuscula criatura volvio a marcharse.

-Noticias?- Blaise señalo amablemente la carta que Hermione habia recivido mientras ataba la respuesta a la pata de Bubo.

-Harry, preocupandose. Como siempre.

-Vale, tengo que preguntarlo o reviento- Solto Blaise de sopeton- Entre tu y Potter ha habido algo? Por que ni te imaginas la de rumores que han habido sobre vosotros….

Hermione rompio todas las leyes de la cromodinamica y paso de un sano color bronceado de piel a un rojo casi fluorescente en cuestion de decimas de segundo.

-No! Por que todo el mundo piensa que hay algo entre Harry y yo? Es mi mejor amigo, tenemos una relacion practicamente fraternal!

-No te pongas asi, yo solo pregunto por mera curiosidad morbosa….-Blaise sirvio dos tazas de chocolate, lleno una de nubes de azucar y se la tendio a la castaña como ofrenda de paz por cualquier posible ofensa por su pregunta. Despues de varios sorbos de su hiperazucarado soborno, la ojimiel comenzo a recuperar un tono de piel normal y menos radiactivo.

-No se por que todo el mundo cree que somos algo mas que amigos, la verdad….

-Siempre ibais juntos- Comenzo Blaise.

-Los articulos de Rita….-continuo Draco.

-Siempre os sacrificabais mutuamente….-aporto Theo.

-Weasley parecia mas el alivio comico que un integrante serio del duo haciendo que tu y Potter parecierais aun mas unidos…-añadio Blaise.

-Pasasteis un año practicamente viviendo juntos en tiendas de campaña recorriendo juntos el pais salvando el mundo mano a mano…-propuso Draco.

-Vale! Lo pillo! Las apariencias pueden dar lugar a engaño! Pero nunca ha habido, no hay y jamas habra nada romantico entre Harry y yo. Seria practicamente incesto emocional!

Esa mañana la pasaron en relativa calma. Draco leyendo Vuelta al mundo en Ochenta dias con Theo leyendo por encima de su hombro. Blaise dando vueltas y Hermione adelantando deberes y temario.

Hasta que Zabini no pudo mas y propuso salir fuera.

-Por que no pillamos una cesta, encargamos bocadillos y refrescos para llevar y nos vamos a comer a los jardines?

Fue una propuesta bien recivida.

Fueron al jardin junto al lago negro. Comieron a la sombra de varios sauces descalzandose tras haber puesto varias mantas haciendo una zona de picnic.

Hasta se hecharon una sombra al resol de aquella agradable tarde de agosto.

Cuando Sprout los vio les pidio ayuda. Se pasaron la tarde en el invernadero colaborando con la profesora de herbologia en preparar y dar los ultimos toques a las plantas con las que trastearian todos los estudiantes de todos los cursos.

Cuando llego la hora de cenar se miraron entre ellos y los cuatro sonrieron.

Volvieron a llenar la cesta con comida para llevar.

Y cenaron junto a los sauces cerca del lago negro, con varias velas flotando a su alrededor mientras las estrellas brillaban en un precioso cielo despejado.

Esa noche, cuando Draco y Hermione hablaron de la vuelta al mundo en ochenta dias, Theo y Blaise se extrañaron. Asi que les contaron lo que habian estado haciendo. Acabaron queriendo participar.

Asi que Blaise tomo prestado 20.000 leguas de viaje submarino y Theo, Frankenstein.

Esa noche, antes de ir a dormir, Blaise sufrio un pequeño ataque de histeria justo enfrente de su puerta, antes de meterse dentro. Todos se miraron. Todos suspiraron. Nadie dijo nada.

Pero de alguna manera, no hizo falta.

Hermione fue la primera en coger a Blaise y meterlo en su cuarto. Draco y Theo fueron detras.

Esta vez les costo un poco menos acomodarse todos en la cama y hacerse una bola. Y Crookshanks maullo enfadado e indignado en el cuarto de Hermione hasta que Theo suspiro, fue abrir al dicho gato y lo dejo meterse en el cuarto de Blaise a dormir con los cuatro.

Si no pensabas mucho en ello, no era tan raro como parecia. O casi.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaban, la puerta de la sala comunal se abrio de par en par y Pansy Parkinson entro en la sala comun hecha un vendabal de faldas furiosa.

-Por que nadie me dijo que ibais a venir antes! Yo tambien me habria apuntado, sabeis? Me pasado la ultima semana muerta de asco y aburrimiento pensando en lo que iba ha hacer antes de venir al colegio y resulta que todos vosotros ya teniais planes en los que no me habiais incluido.

Paro, tomo aire, se adentro en la sala. Los cuatro presentes la miraron pasmados.

Pansy se sento en el reposabrazos del sillon de Theo, le quito la pasta de calabaza que tenia en la mano y empezo a mordisquearla. Cogio una de las cuatro tazas de te que habia en la mesa, que resulto ser la de Draco y dio un largo sorbo. Respiro hondo. Sin dar pie a que los demas se recuperaran del shock de su entrada triunfal, volvio a tomar la iniciativa.

-Bueno, donde estan los dormitorios? Sabeis ya como se va a organizar este año? Sabeis quien mas viene y quien se raja? Habeis leido el profeta? Teneis idea de lo que esta pasando en el ministerio? Por cierto, he visto ya las fotos de la puesta de largo de las hermanas Greengrass. Vistieron a Astoria de Amarillo! A quien se le ocurre. Parecia un canario con una enfermedad del higado terminal. Pobrecilla. Empiezo a plantearme si su madre es daltonica. Draco, querido, tienes ya palco para los mundiales de quidditch de este año? Por que me apeteceria ir, la verdad. Me aburro en casa. Y por cierto,…..- Pansy miro a su alrededor. Vio a cierta castaña que boqueaba como un pez. Arqueo una ceja- Anda, Hola Granger, no te habia visto. Cuanto llevas ahi sentada?

-Creo que habria que hacer presentaciones oficiales- carraspeo Draco intentando romper el tenso silencio que el huracan Pansy habia provocado.- Pansy, esta es Granger, Granger, esta es Pansy, la arpia extraoficial y la cotilla mas chismosa de Slytherin. O lo era. Y deberias saber que Pansy tiende a decir lo que piensa sin pensar lo que dice.

-Me he dado cuenta….-consiguio susurrar Hermione sin saber si hecharse a reir o a llorar.

-Supongo que nunca empezamos con bien pie tu y yo, verdad?- Pansy habia cambiado mucho el ultimo año. Su nariz ya no parecia aplastada, si no adorablemente respingona. Se habia dejado el pelo mas largo y el flequillo se lo habia capeado, dandole un aspecto mas estilizado a su rostro en forma de corazon. Y se la veia...se la veia mas relajada. Menos estirada y estreñida. Se la veia mas...social.

-No, creo que no empezamos con buen pie- Corroboro la castaña sin tener muy claro que decir.

-Bueno, pues ahora si lo haremos- Zanjo la morena acercandose a Granger, cogiendola por los hombros y plantandole dos sonoros besos, uno en cada mejilla- Y espero que estos tres energumenos te hayan estado tratando bien por que si no voy a darles de patadas en sus nobles traseros. Y tu puedes contar conmigo!-Se sento al lado de Hermione agarrandola del hombro, para pasmo aterrorizado de la ojimiel-Tenemos que igual el nivel de estrogenos de esta sala si no la testosterona tendra la mayoria absoluto! Y eso no puedo permitirlo. NO señor.

-Revelate Granger!-Susurro Blaise, quien no podia evitar meter zizaña- No dejes que te avasalle!

Pansy, con toda la elegancia del mundo se quito un zapato y se lo tiro a Blaise con una punteria que dio miedo. Dandole en toda la frente.

-eh!- grito este escandalizado.

-Tu no te metas en una charla de chicas. Es una groseria. Y devuelveme mi zapato. Es un Lillyana original!

-quieres que te diga que es una groseria?- Mascullo Blaise frotandose el moreton que tenia encima de la ceja derecha

-Callate qujica!- Pansy rodo los ojos y se inclino hacia Hermione, que estaba en un estado de horrorizada fascinacion y le susurro en modo complice- ahi que ver como se ponen por una pupita de nada, ni que le hubiera dado en un ojo. Si tuviera que tener la regla todos los meses no sobreviviria. Pssss. Hay que ver como se ponen. Les tiras un zapato a la frente y se ponen todos dignos.

-Eh!- Gritaron Draco y Theo en simpatia por el orgullo herido de Blaise, que estaba achinando los ojos sin saber si maldecir a su amiga, empezar a reir o coger a Granger en brazos y llevarsela de alli para salvarla de la desquiciante locura que parecia haber hecho presa en la mente de Pansy los ultimos meses.

Para horror de todos los presentes. Pansy se quedo mirando a Hermione un buen rato en un silencio. Parecia estar meditando. Hermione sintio la necesidad compulsiva de retorcerse y retroceder. No sirvio de nado. No habia escapatoria.

Para horror de Hermione y entretenimiento de los tres varones presentes, Pansy saco de su maletita de mano un neceser, varias pociones, un monton de rulos, un cepillo del pelo y agarrando a Granger por los hombros la sento de espaldas a ella y se puso a trastear con su pelo.

-No hagas eso que luego se encresp….-no pudo terminar.

-Se lo que hago querida, tu relajate y disfruta, que ya me encargo yo de todo. NO voy a permitir que vayas por ahi este año con aspecto de que llevas un nido de zigueñas en la cabeza.

Hermione grito, pataleo. Protesto. Incluso se trago el orgullo suplicando a los otros tres que la salvaran de las dementes manos de Pansy mientras le rociaba el pelo con productos desconocidos, le ponia rulos, cepillaba, peinaba y aplicaba hechizos de calor y frio de modos aparentemente aleatorios.

Los otros tres solo se sentian increiblemente aliviados de que _esta vez_ no fuera ninguno de ellos la victima aleatoria de las aficiones cosmetologicas de la morena.

Era divertido cuando le pasaba a otro, la verdad. Todo un espectaculo. Lastima que nadie hubiera caido en la cuenta de prevenir a Granger. Una verdadera lastima. Blaise llamo a Kuatto y le pidio palomitas. Se le habian antojado. No es que quisiera ponerse comodo para disfrutar del espectaculo ni nada parecido. Pobre Granger. Lastima que no pudieran hacer absolutamente nada por ayudarla. Pansy tenia dos zapatos. Y el ya se habia llevado uno en toda la frente.

Mientras tanto, Pansy se encagaba ella solita de romper el silencio, mantener una convesacion. Responder a lo que ella decia o participar siquiera era opcional. Y mientras trabajaba en el pelo de Granger. Y habia mucho trabajo.

El resto….bueno. Granger se sentia secuestrada y retenida y aprendio muy rapido a no llevarle la contraria a Pansy cuando se ponia en modo peluquera.

Los otros tres….bueno, tenian palomitas con espectaculo. La vida tenia esos pequeños placeres.

Para la hora de comer, Hermione estaba alucinando.

Su pelo era una perfecta cascada de rizos suaves y sedosos de color castaño brillante. Parecia tan pulido...tan...tan bonito….

No parecia su pelo.

-Como lo has hecho?

-La magia es algo maravilloso, sabes? No solo sirve para cosas grandes y ominosas. Tambien sirve para cositas pequeñas, diarias e insignificantes. Pocion fijadora elastica, un filtro hidratante, una mascarilla suavizante y un hechizo de calor suave para maximizar los efectos y voitla! Una melena rizada perfecta. Si quieres te enseño como se hace y donde conseguir los productos. NO es dificil.

-pero lleva mucho tiempo mantener un pelo asi….-Hermione dudo. Ella no era vanidosa. Malgastar tanto tiempo al dia en su aspecto….

-Ha costado tanto por que teniais un arbusto espinoso muy poco cuidado. Realmente con que en la ducha diaria apliques los productos y luego solo seques con suavidad despues de un buen cepillado para ayudar a definir los rizos sobra. 30 minutos extra todos los dias y te cambia la vida.

-Vaya….gracias...supongo….-consiguio mascullar sin poder apartar la vista del espejo. Y no era la unica. Los tres integrantes masculinos del grupo estaban….igualmente asombrados con el cambio radical de Granger solo con una modificacion en su pelo.

-Me recuerda a lo que hiciste en el baile de cuarto curso…-Comento Draco ladeando la cabeza.

-Aquella vez fui a una peluqueria. No me viste al dia siguiente, usaron algo que no me fue muy bien y se me enredo todo.

-estos productos no te daran problemas.- Canturreo Pansy toda feliz y orgullosa de si misma- Si a Millicent no se los dan, y eso que ella tiene un pelo increiblemente crespo que se le rompe y enreda con nada, creeme, a ti no te dara problemas. Y ya que estamos, luego te mirare una buena paleta de colores para maquillaje que harian maravillas….

-La hora de comer!-Grito desesperada Hermione por cambiar de tema a toda costa. Una cosa era su pelo. Pero habia un limite a los cambios que estaba dispuesta a siportar y tolerar en un solo dia de una chica que le habia hecho la vida imposible los seis años anteriores y que parecia haberse comprado una personalidad totalmente nueva. Necesitaba un respiro para asimilar la nueva realidad en la que parecia haberse colado.

-Cesta y Picnic?-Propuso Blaise, que se moria de ganas por salir al exterior.

Asi lo hicieron.

Esta vez, a la sombra del muro sur de la torre de que habia junto al lago. Supusieron que era la del director.

Comieron y pasaron el mediodia chapoteando en el agua y paseando por la orilla del lago, disfrutando del sol.

Hasta se hecharon una buena siesta.

Pasaron la tarde ayudando en las mazmorras ha hacer pociones para reponer las despensas de Pomfrey. Y las reservas privadas de Filtro de paz, pocion somnifera y de la de dormir sin soñar de la reserva de Granger.

Esa noche, tras una cena (esta vez cenaron en lo alto de la torre de Astronomia, idea de Blaise) cuando ya era de ir a dormir, el panico volvio a estar presente.

Y se miraron entre todos. Pansy incluida. Y la ex-slytherin conocia el problema de Blaise.

No dijeron nada. Pero Pansy sonrio para sus adentros cuando vio el arreglo improvisado para dormir.

Esta vez, en la enorme cama de Blaise no eran 4. Fueron cinco. Seis, si se contaba a Crookshanks. Y no les importo a ninguno en absoluto.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11: Uno de septiembre.

El domingo por la noche, 31 de agosto, fue uno de esos dias absurdos en los que todo el mundo sabe que hay una conversacion pendiente. Todo el mundo sabe que el resto saben que hay una conversacion pendiente. Todos los presentes son conscientes de que deberian decir algo. Pero nadie abre la boca.

Cuatro slytherin y una leona cenaron lo que Kuatto les trajo a la sala de los Ocho en silencio. Incomodos ante el inminente comienzo de algo asi como una ultima cena. El precario equilibrio y la burbuja privada que habian creado despues de que se reventara la primera que habian hecho Draco y Hermione,….habia vuelto a romperse. Y esta vez no eran dos. Si no cinco. Todos lo sabian. Nadie dijo nada.

Blaise fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar. Todos le miraron cuando hiperventilo un poco durante la cena pensando en que quizas esta fuera la ultima noche que dormiria feliz, contento y satisfecho rodeado de gente que le hacia sentir seguro. Todos lo comrpendieron. Nadie dijo nada.

Habian vivido unos dias de tregua sin sacar el tema de la guerra. Ignorando que habian luchado en lados opuestos. Ignorando las heridas que se habian hecho. Pero esas heridas tarde o temprano tendrian que afrontarse. Tendrian que purgarse. Y eso requerriria una conversacion que nadie queria tener. Una conversacion que iba a ser dolorosa. Por que les gustara o no, sabian que para poder seguir a delante no podian ignorar eternamente el pasado, y en algun momento tendrian que enfrentarse a lo que habian hecho. Iba a ser una conversacion horrible. Y muy amarga. Todos eran conscientes. Nadie dijo nada.

Se fueron a dormir en silencio. Todos juntos. En una silenciosa piña. Despertaron en silencio. Y habia un aura de fatalidad en el aire que solo podia ser catalogado de solemne.

Hasta que Blaise rompio el silencio.

-Este año va a ser una mierda, verdad?

-Mientras no hayan ni basiliscos ni dementores….-comento Hermione encogiendose de hombros. Como si eso la conformara.

Su pequeña broma parecio relajar un poco el ambiente.

Por primera vez, ese año, despues del te de la tarde que Kuatto les survio en el invernadero donde a Blaise se le habia antojado ir a merendar, Volvieron a su sala comun a ponerse el uniforme de la escuela por primera vez ese año. Y por primera vez en sus vidas, ninguno de ellos llevaba los colores de sus casas. Y eso parecia que de alguna manera...no los separaba. Ya no habian serpientes y leones. Solo estudiantes.

Cuando llego el tren, los cinco parecian casi nostalgicos al pensar en que no habria mas silencio ni mas calma. Pero a medida que iban al gran salon, ayudando a organizar alumnos, se iban sucediendo los reencuentros.

De slytherin, solo habia un "ocho" mas. Tracy Davis. Todos los demas slytherin que deberian repetir septimo estaban muertos, encarcelados, o habian preferido no terminar sus estudios privados. Claro que Draco conocia a algunos que habian ido al extranjero, donde nadie les conocia, donde nadie les pondria una letra escarlata en el pecho por la guerra a terminar su formacion. Como Millicent, que se habia ido a Francia a terminar el año…. No los juzgaba por ello.

De Griffindor, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Lavander Brown, Parvati Patil, y Dean Thomas hicieron acto de presencia.

De Ravenclaw la primera en aparecer dando saltitos y canturreando alegremente con unas enormes y ridiculas gafas y con un nabo colgado al cuello fue Luna Lovegood. Seguida de Terry Boot, Penelope Clearwatter, Jevin Entwishtle, Antony Goldstain y Padma Patil

Los Hufflepuff no se hicieron esperar. Hanna Abott, Susan Bones, Justin Fin-Fletchley, Emil Macmillan y Zacharias Smith se unieron a la mesa de los ochos.

Fue un silencio rarisimo. Incomodo de narices. Y tan tenso como las cuerdas de un arpa.

Hasta que Luna abrio la boca.

-Hermione! Hola. Tienes el pelo precioso. Te has hecho con un Mummatepel de tocador?

La castaña no tenia de que era un mummatepel de tocador, y por las caras que ponian las personas a su alrededor no era la unica, asi que sonrio radiante a su extravagante amiga ignorando sus rarezas.

-Nah, me cruce con una Pansy Parkinson salvaje y aburrida que no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

Eso hizo sonreir a los Slytherin. Menos a Travis, que no tenia ni idea de que estaban hablando. EL resto de presentes se quedaron muy extrañados.

Pero el sonido de una risita maliciosa por parte de Lavander Brown hizo que mas de una ceja se arqueara.

-Bueno, y como fue que de pronto tu y los slytherin acabasteis siendo tan amiguitos? Hum?- pregunto Lavander con sorna. Era un desafio. Todos los Griffindor sonrieron maliciosos ante esa pregunta. Como si Hermione les deberia explicaciones. Theo se tenso muchisimo de golpe. UN inepto social siendo acosado es como un resorte demasiado presionado. Empezo a respirar pesadamente. Blaise se estaba mordiendo la lengua por que habia prometido que seria bueno, que no la liaria. Y Se habia prometido a si mismo que tenia que evitar conclictos estupidos. La guerra habia acabado. Tenia que ser buen chico. Draco se hundio de hombros. Aun con la cabeza alta. Orgulloso y sereno. Intento morderse la lengua y se pregunto si seria inmune a su propio veneno. Pansy y Travis estaban a la defensiva, pero ninguna dijo nada.

Hermione se dio cuenta. Tres casas se estaban uniendo para atacar a la cuarta. Uno no patea a un enemigo vencido que esta en el suelo. Eso no esta bien. Asi que, patrona de las causas perdidas y defensora de los indefensos como siempre habia sido, sonrio radiante y cuadro de hombros. Antes se congelaba el infierno que dejaba que LAVANDER BROWN creyera que podia ponerla en su sitio. Si habia que jugar a "quien es mas zorra" nadie iba a ganarla.

-Pues…-canturreo Hermione dando un sorbo a su copa de te, que habian servido para ir haciendo boca antes de que empezara la ceremonia de sorteo y el banquete de bienvenida- Una noche Zabibi se metio en mi cama, me hizo gritar como una loca, eso hizo que vinieran Malfoy y Nott y una cosa llevo a otra y acabamos todos juntos bajo las sabanas. Fue algo que no olvidare nunca. Alguien quiere mas te?

El silencio que siguio esa declaracion fue epico. Legendario. Casi Biblico. Ver a Lavander Brown boqueando como un pez era un espectaculo que jamas pasaba de moda.

Hasta que Pansy lo rompio. Mirando a unos patidifusos Theo, Draco y Blaise comento como si tal cosa:

-Me gusta esta chica. Me gusta mucho esta chica. Granger, querida, por que nunca hemos sido amigas antes?

-Por que eras una arpia odiosa?- susurro la castaña arqueando una ceja mirando a Parkinson con una sonrisilla cinica en los labios.

-Eso va a ser….-Asintio Pansy, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

De pronto Blaise estallo en carcajadas. Fue seguido en breve por las risas de Theo y Draco que no podian mas.

Los griffindors presentes seguian en estado de shock.

Los ravenclaws suponian que eso era algun tipo de broma privada que el resto no entendian.

Los Hufflepuffs intentaban fingir sin mucho éxito que nada de los ultimos 4 minutos habia pasado.

Cuando una colorada y avergonzadisima Lavander estaba abriendo la boca para decir o gritar algo a una sonriente Hermione, la directora se aclaro la garganta y dio comienzo al discurso de bienvenida.

Poco despues, unos 30 niños entraron. Debia ser la promocion de Hogwarts mas pequeña que habia habido nunca.

Quizas los padres tuvieran demasiado miedo de enviar a sus hijos al colegio. Quizas los habian enviado a otras escuelas. En cualquier caso, fue sumamente triste.

Los niños empezaron a ser sorteados.

Un griffindor. Dos Ravenclaw. Un Hufflepuff. Cada nombramiento seguido de rugidos de animo y sonoros aplausos.

Hasta que una niña pequeña, muy intimidada y sumamente asustada se sento en la banqueta, le pusieron el sombrero en la cabeza y este grito SLYTHERIN.

Entonces se hizo el silencio. Todas las miradas se plantaron en aquella niña de ojos saltones y largo cabello cobrizo y rizado, que habia empezado a sollozar de manera histerica mirando con pavor a la mesa bajo los estandartes verdes. Que la miraban sorprendidos y tristes.

Hermione no pudo mas. Guiada por un impulso que no sabia que tenia se levanto de la mesa y se encamino a la tarima principal donde hasta Minerva Macgonnagall se habia quedado petrificada al ver la reaccion de todo el mundo ante el sorteo de Helen Avar.

La ojimiel ni se inmuto. Le tendio la mano a la niña.

La pequeña Helen parecio reconocer a la persona que tenia delante y suplico.

-No quiero ir a Slytherin. Son malos. Todos me odiaran. No quiero ser mala,…..

-Y no tienes por que serlo. Que de Slytherin hayan salido algunos magos malvados no quiere decir que todos los slytherin sean malvados. - Le respondio suavemente Hermione con una sonrisa amable en los labios cogiendole de la mano y ayudandola a levantarse de la banqueta.

La mirada de aprobacion de la directora no se le escapo a nadie.

-Ademas Merlin fue un slytherin. Y fue uno de los magos mas grandes y magnificos que han habido.- Comento la voz de Luna a espaldas de Hermione, que casi sufre un paro cardiaco pues no habia esperado que la Ravenclaw la siguiera. Pero Luna, siendo Luna, cogio a la niña de la otra mano y las tres caminaron lentamente hasta la mesa de los Slytherin. Una leona y una aguila ayudando a una pequeña serpiente a encontrar su lugar.

Los rostros de los estudiantes vestidos de verde mostraban escepticismo y cierta cautela al ver acercarse al trio imposible. Pero sobretodo, habian miradas de gratitud.

Fue Draco Malfoy quien empezo el aplauso. Seguido por Theo y Blaise. Y pansy y Travis no tardaron mucho mas.

Poco a poco, todos los Slytherin aplaudian a Helen Avar, dandole una especie de calida bienvenida a Helen Avis que estaba igual de asustada que antes, pero al menos sonreia un poco, se habia puesto colorada de vergüenza y al menos, ya no lloraba.

De los 30 alumnos solo dos fueron Slytherin. Helen y un niño con el pelo cortado a cepillo llamado Rick Mortell. Y no se sentaron aparte. Los estudiantes de segundo los acomodaron entre ellos.

Durante la cena, descubrieron por las conversaciones que se sucedian a su alrededor que que muchos estudiantes habian dejado dejar la escuela. Como Harry y Ron. Por que como a los dos heroes les habian ofrecio pasantias, contratos de aprendizaje y cursos de estudios superiores ignorando que no habian terminado los estudios basicos.

Despues de la cena, antes de irse a sus dormitorios, Ginny, que estaba en septimo fue a saludar.

Abrazo a Hermione como si le fuera la vida en ello y le dijo lo mucho que le habia hechado de menos. Hablaron de Harry y de lo que habia pasado en verano. Y prometieron que al dia siguiente se pondrian al dia de lo que habia pasado.

La noche fue larga y tensa. Explico a todo el mundo como podian reclamar los dormitorios y no se hicieron esperar los rumores preocupados de tener que "compartir el espacio vital con serpientes" Hermione escucho la aguda voz de Lavander diciendo que iba a protestar a Minerva Macgonnagall por que ella no se sentia segura durmiendo con "gente como esa" tan cerca.

La ojimiel vio a Blaise rodar los ojos y a Draco y Theo poniendo cara de asco hacia la no tan brillante ni tampoco tan valiente ex griffindor.

Nadie dijo nada. Pero la castaña vio como todos estaban tensos. Como todos estaban incomodos. Y como todos miraban mal a los Slytherin. Pero no hubieron incidentes. Y por eso estaba agradecida.

Esa noche, escucho a Blaise corretear por el pasillo y cuando se acerco a mirar lo vio colarse y desaparecer en el dormitorio de Theo. Sonrio un poco triste. Al menos ella tenia a crookshanks.

EL primer dia de clases empezo bien. Despertaron todos los ochos. Se esforzaron casi todos en ignorarse mutuamente en la zona comun. Desayuno comunal. Y luego todos se encaminaron a su primera clase comun. Pociones.

Nada mas abrir la puerta, todos los ochos vieron como los de septimo que habian alli estaban tensos en un silencio incomodo y desafiante.

Escrito en la pizarra con enormes letras rojas que mas parecian pintura que tiza, en un vago intento de imitar las pintadas que aparecieron durante el incidente de segundo con la camara de los secretos, se podia leer claramente un mensaje para todos los alumnos presentes en el aula:

HERMIONE GRANGER ES UNA FOLLAMORTIFAGOS


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITILO 12: Revelaciones morales.

Deberia sentirse indignada. Deberia sentirse insultada y ofendida. Deberia sentirse dolida. Deberia haber sentido muchas cosas.

Pero lo unico que sentia Hermione en ese instante, mientras sentia a la gente cuchichear a su alrededor. Mientras oira murmullos y risitas por lo bajo y veia las caras pagadas de orgullo y satisfaccion en algunos de ellos (como oh, sorpresa, la de Lavander), la ojimiel no sentia ninguna de esas cosas.

Sentia pena. Sentia lastima.

SI despues de una guerra, esto es lo que hacia el bando vencedor, si esto es lo que los mejores hacian, si esto es lo mejor que podia esperarse de los mas valientes, los mas laboriosos y los mas inteligentes….si esto era por lo que tantos habian luchado y muerto, si esto era por lo que habia perdido a sus padres….Hermione solo queria llorar por el lamentable futuro que les esperaba.

Asi que arqueando las cejas, camino lentamente hasta la pizarra. Cogio un trozo de tiza, y justo debajo de la pintada se puso a escribir.

A HERMIONE GRANGER LE IMPORTA UNA COMINO LO QUE PIENSEN PERSONAS TAN COBARDES QUE NO TIENEN SUFICIENTES AGALLAS PARA DECIRLE A LA CARA LO QUE TENGAN QUE DECIR.

Escucho a varias personas tomar aire y resoplar indignadas a sus espaldas. Y le dio igual. Sonrio para sus adentros.

Con la dignidad de una reina, dejo la tiza. Y con la cabeza muy alta, fue a sentarse en la zona donde estaban los ochos. Ni se molesto en mirar a su alrededor. Le daba igual todo y todos.

NO se le escaparon los murmullos susurrados que escucho. "

 _traidora._

 _Simpatizante del enemigo._

 _Follamortifagos._

Los ignoro a todos.

Debia haber dolido. Pero no dolia. Solo le ponia triste.

Le deprimia pensar en toda la gente buena que habia muerto para que idiotas de ese calibre hoy pudieran insultarla y despreciarla por no guardar rencor a hijos de mortifagos que no habian tenido mas eleccion en su destino que aquellos que habian sufrido el abuso y acoso de los seguidores de Voldemort.

Claro que tambien podia oir a Ginny. Que se habia repuesto del Shock de ver la pintada y estaba furiosa. Gritando a todo el mundo que cuando descubriera quien habia sido quien habia insultado a su amiga, a la que consideraba una hermana, iba a descubrir toda una nueva definicion de la palabra dolor.

La pequeña peliroja se levanto de su mesa de septimo y camino hacia la zona de los ochos, sentandose de forma desafiante entre ellos. Nadie dijo nada. No hubo mayor efecto que un par de risas condescendientes provenientes el fondo del aula. Muy valiente por parte de quien hubiera sido.

Cuando Slughorn entro y leyo lo de la pizarra puso el grito en el cielo.

Dio un largo discurso sobre que la guerra habia acabo, que ya no habian enemigos y que todos los alumnos, fueran de la casa que fuera, merecian el mismo trato y respeto que deberia tener un compañero. Fue como hechar rosas a los cerdos: completamente una perdida de tiempo.

Empezo ha enseñarles ha hacer pociones avanzadas que Hermione ya conocia. Asi que se permito entrar en modo automatico y relajarse durante la leccion, con Ginny como compañera.

No se dio cuenta de que a su alrededor, Theo y Blaise, Draco y Pansy se habian colocado rodeandola. Protegiendola.

Por que aun que no fuera muy de conocimiento comun, los slytherin siempre protegen a los suyos. Y Granger, aun que un dia fue el blanco de sus mofas, sus insultos y su despotismo, ahora, de alguna manera, se habia convertido en una mas.

Todos tenian cosas en comun. Como por ejemplo, que estaban igual de rotos.

La primera semana de clases, solo podia ser descrita con la comparacion a la guerra fria y a la epoca del telon de acero.

Todo el mundo podia darse cuenta de que algo iba a estallar. La tension era tan palpable que era hasta asfixiante.

Todos querian estar en howarts, pero todos querian estar en howarts con ciertas condiciones.

Los Slytherin solo querian que los dejaran empaz.

Los rawenclaw solo querian centrarse en sus asuntos y demostrar que estaban por encima de todo, y de alguna manera hacian a todos los demas sentirse por debajo.

Los hufflepuff, por una vez, no querian trabajar y ayudar a otros (aun que hubieran sabido como hacerlo) por que necesitaban tanta ayuda como los demas. AL menos emocional.

Y los Griffindor,….los leones no hacian mas que ir por ahi pavoneandose como si ellos solos hubieran ganado la guerra. Y no paraban de recordarlo a todas horas a cualquiera que les escuchara.

Las personas adultas y emocionalmente sanas saben cuando dejar correr un asunto doloroso y dejar que las heridas cierren.

Pero en Howarts los unicos adultos emocionalmente sanos (o mas o menos) eran los profesores. Por que era un colegio. Y eran todos niños y adolescentes hormonados en plena edad del pavo, lo que los hacia basicamente idiotas.

La gente, ante una crisis, o busca una solucion o busca un culpable.

Aqui todos buscaron culpables. Por que se sentian rabiosos, frustrados y todos y cada uno de ellos habia perdido algo.

Y hubo una especie de unanimidad no hablada de que si habia que culpar a alguien era a los slytherin.

Los slytherin lo sabian, y estaban a la defensiva. No serian los primeros en alzar la mano. Esta vez no. Estaban demasiado escarmentados. Pero si alguien los atacaba, se defenderian.

Hermione lo vio cocerse todo a fuego lento durante esa primera semana. Y lo vio madurar y pudrirse la segunda. Temora. Cansada. Hastiada de tener que pelear. Asi que intentaba ser la almohadilla que evita los roces.

Los slytherin agradecian sus mediaciones.

Todos los demas no. Por que cuando Hermione Granger intervenia, perdian la excusa que todos estaban buscando para buscar pelea.

Aunque claro, hay mas de un tipo de pelea.

-Miralos, siempre igual, acaparando la sala comun como si fuera suya…-mascullo Lavander lo bastante bajo para por decir que susurraba, pero lo bastante alto para que todos los presentes en dicha sala comun la oyeran.

EL silencio que prosiguio fue abisal. Se podria haber oido caer un alfiler.

Habian cuatro sofas dobles en la sala comun. Y tres sillones orejeros.

Pansy y Draco estaban en uno de los sofas. Theo en un sillon orejero. Blaise se habia puesto cuatro almohadas en el suelo y estaba acurrucado cuan gato entre el espacio que habia entre dicho sofa y dicho sillon.

Los cuatro slytherin se miraron entre ellos. Y luego mirarn la cantidad ingente de espacio libre que quedaba entre el resto de mobiliario, en el que no habia nadie.

-Tu concepto de "acaparar" es un tanto laxo, Brown….-Comento Pansy nada impresionada por los intentos de meter zizaña de lavander.

-Si bueno, a lo mejor el resto de los de octavo queremos disfrutar de la sala comun libre de compañía tan nefasta como la vuestra- Respondio esta alzando mucho la cabeza desafiando a la morena.

Los cuatro mencionados como "compañia nefasta" se tensaron. Y mas al ver como varios compañeros se movian entorno a Lavander para defenderla de ser necesario, sin animarla a seguir pero sin hacer absolutamente nada para calmar los animos.

-El problema que tienes entonces es que no sabes compartir. A fin de cuentas, esta sala comun es tan nuestra como vuestra. Teneis sitio libre. Si quereis sentaros, os sentais. SI quereis iros, os vais. Asi que toma tu decision Brown, pero deja de incendiar animos-Pansy estaba ya cansada de la actitud agresivo-pasiva de esa descerebrada.

Fue ese momento cuando Hermione volvio de la biblioteca revisando el libro que habia tomado prestado para su clase de aritmancia. Y suspiro hastiada. Demasiado pedir era que la calma durara, aun que fuera tensa.

Antes de que pudiera intervenir, Lavander, que no la habia visto llegar fulmino a Pansy con una mirada de triunfo.

-Como no, que se podria de esperar de la niñata malcriada que quiso entregar al unico que podia derrotar a Quien ya sabeis para salvar su pellejo…..

Pansy se puso livida.

-En serio vas a juzgarme por una frase que dije en una situacion extrema estando aterrorizada?

-No es como si tuvieras que tener miedo, no eras mas que otra mortifaga!- Le espeto una radiante Lavander

-y tu que sabes que soy o que dejo de ser? No me conoces en absoluto!- Pansy estaba temblando de furia, Draco estaba muy tenso a su lado y la agarro de la muñeca p ara impedir que se levantara. Algunos de los estudiantes que rodeaban a Lavander tenian ya las varitas en la mano. Draco no iba a darles la excusa para disparar primero. Y no iba a dejar que Pansy se la diera.

-calmate Pansy…-le susurro intentando calmar los animos.

-Eso, Parkinson, haz caso a tu novio mortifago- Esta vez fue Hanna, que estaba tan de los nervios como todos los demas.

Hermione, que estaba hasta las narices ya de todos, fue hasta una mesa cercana y dejo caer su libro de 800 paginas encima. Haciendo un estruendoso ruido que llamo inmediatamente la atencion de todos los presentes que se giraron a mirarla.

Cuando estuvo segura de que tenia ya la atencion de todo el mundo sonrio beatificamente.

-Creo que deberiamos respirar hondo todos y calmarnos, no creeis? Por que vamos a tener que convivir un año y no veo razon alguna para hacer esto mas dificil o incomodo de lo que ya es.

-Mira, aquí viene la otra!- Rebufo Lavander con superioridad- Granger defendiendo a sus nuevos amigitos. A saber que diria Harry viendote confraternizar con el enemigo.

Hermione alzo las cejas. Miro a los cuatro estudiantes de la discordia y volvio a mirar a Lavander sin cambiar de expresion.

-Yo no veo a ningun enemigo aquí. Ni tuyo ni mio, ni de nadie. Por si no lo has notado, la guerra termino. Todos cometimos errores, todos hicimos cosas terribles. Todos sufrimos cosas terribles. Peor acabo. Gente con actitud como la tuya me asquea. No haces mas que reabrir heridas. Y por cierto, Harry se avergonzaria de tu comportamiento. Nunca le gustaron las peleas. Y te aseguro que a diferencia de ti, no las anda buscando ni provocando- Este comentario hizo que algunos de los que estaban detras de Brown, como Neville, de pronto bajaran un poco la cabeza avergonzados. La ojimiel sonrio para sus adentros. AL menos algunos de ellos estaban recuperando el sentido comun.

-pssss- Lavander se estaba poniendo furiosa. Y eso significaba una lavander irracional- Desde cuando eres pro-slytherin, Hermione?

-No lo se, Lavander. Quizas desde el dia en el que tu te volviste tan hipocrita como para convertirte en lo que siempre has criticado. Ellos- Dijo señalando con la cabeza a los cuatro Slytherin que la miraban con pasmo- Han madurado lo bastante como para aprender de sus errores, y seguir con sus vidas. Me averguenza decir que tu, que tan por encima suya te sientes, seas incapaz de lo mismo. Si vas ha hacer comparaciones, se consciente de lo que haces, lavander, podrias salir perdiendo.

Draco y Blaise no pudieron mas que sonreir. Pansy alzo las cejas mientras Lavander rebufaba histerica intentando encontrar una respuesta o una puya que no era capaz de concevir.

-En serio, me esta empezando a gustar mucho esta chica…

-Hermione, las cosas no son tan sencillas….-Neville intentaba poner en palabras lo que sentia y pensaba pero no podia. Demasiado herido, demasiado cansado….demasiado asustado de que todo lo que habia pasado volviera a pasar si bajaba la guardia….

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Dime, Neville, mientras estuviste escondiendo alumnos en la sala de los menesteres, acogiste a algun slytherin para ponerlo a salvo?- Pregunto acidamente Hermione.

-No! Claro que no! Eso habria sido….

-Ni siquiera a una niña asustada como Helen?- Intervino Hermione sin dejarle hablar, dejandolo petrificado- una niña de primero aterrorizada, que no sabe lo que pasa, a la que todo odian por que la han puesto en una casa y no otra? Ni siquiera a una niña pequeña que se ve metida en un conflicto que no comprende, y que tiene miedo, y se ve sola? Una niña cuyos padres no han tomado partido y que por solo vestir de verde, de pronto es vista como el enemigo? Ni siquiera a alguien como ella hubieras aceptado? Por que eso es lo que hiciste, Neville. Proteger a unos y condenar a otros! Castigaste tanto a justos como a pecadores solo por que vestian de verde! Que hace a un Ravenclaw o a un Hufflepuff mas digno de tu proteccion que un slytherin?! Que yo sepa, todos son humanos!

Hermione tomo aire. Miro a su alrededor. Se habian quedado todos un tanto en silencio. Un silencio muy, muy enrarecido. Pero la ojimiel no habia terminado.

-Se hicieron cosas terribles. Todos hicimos cosas terribles. Pero esto acaba aquí, y acaba ahora. La guerra termino. Ya no hay mortifagos. Ya no hay Voldemort! Ya no hay enemigos. Aqui, todos somos estudiantes de Howarts. Y aquel de vosotros que tenga algo que decir en contra que venga a decirmelo a mi si se atreve!

-Quien eres tu para asumir asi el mando? Quien te crees que eres?!- Lavander estaba furiosa y miraba a Hermione con asco.

Hermione saco su varita. No se movio. Pero se quedo mirando a Lavander aceptando su desafio. Claro que luego sonrio. Y muy suave y muy despacio, hablo asegurandose de ni siquiera parpadear ni desviar la mirada de Brown, que jadeaba y respiraba pesadamente. SI era por nervios o por miedo o por cualquier otro problema mental o emocional que tuviera su antigua compañera, Hermione ni lo sabia ni le importaba. Esto iba a acabar hoy, y ella iba a asegurarse.

-Soy Hermione Jane Granger. Y cuando quieras, te demuestro por que tengo derecho a decir lo que digo y hacer lo que hago. Y si tienes un problema conmigo, cuando quieras vamos a la sala de duelos y tu y yo, asolas, lo resolvemos entre nosotras.

Hasta Neville retrocedio un par de pasos aterrorizado ante Hermione. EL habia sufrido en sus carnes los hechizos de la ojimiel, y si eso habia sido a buenas y de forma amistosa, no queria ni imaginarse lo que era enfrentarse a esa castaña cuando queria hacerte daño. De alguna manera, la gente empezo a orbitar lejos de Lavander. Que de pronto se sintio muy sola, muy pequeña y muy muy vulnerable. Puede que fuera idiota pero no era una suicida. Y sabia que Granger podia bailar en circulos alrededor suyo sin sudar siquiera en un duelo.

-Solo para que lo sepais- Continuo hablando Hermione- Theodore Nott no participo en la guerra. Ni tomo partido. Blaise Zabini ni siquiera estaba en Inglaterra. Draco Malfoyintervino a favor nuestro cuando nos capturaron y mintio para salvarnos la vida a Harry a Ron y a mi. Y si su madre no hubiera ocultado que Harry estaba vivo, no habriamos ganado la guerra. Puede que tomara las decisiones erroneas, pero cuando realmente hizo falta, hizo lo correcto. Y eso dice mas de el de lo que le dais credito. Y a mis ojos, todos ellos se merecen una oportunidad. De Travis y de Parkinson no puedo decir gran cosa por que ni se su historia ni he hablado mucho con ellas. Pero que hayan tenido el coraje de venir aquí, de dar la cara y de enfrentarse a su pasado hace que al menos, si les sirve de algo, tengan mi respeto. Y gente como tu-Hermione señalo suavemente a Lavander con el menton- No haces mas que desmostrarme que vestir de rojo y tener un blason leonado en el pecho no te convirte en un heroe, igual que vestir de verde no te hace un villano. Eres una vergüenza, Lavander. Y hasta que no madures y comprendas que a veces hay que dejar el pasado atrás, no tengo mas que decirte. Pero siempre me he enfrentado a los abusones. Y ahora, tu eres la abusona. Asi que si quieres llegar a ellos, ten presente que primero tendras que pasar por encima mio.

Nadie dijo nada mas. Todos los estudiantes menos los cuatro sentados en los sillones de la discordia empezaron a recordar misteriosamente que tenian que hacer algo muy urgente en otro lugar.

Lavander salio de la sala comun para ir a su dormitorio y se aseguro de dar un buen y sonoro portazo. Como si a alguien le importara.

Blaise se levanto, camino hasta Hermione la abrazo.

-eres mi nueva heroina favorita….-canturreo alegemente.

Hermione solo rodo los ojos.

Cogio su libro y se sento con las serpientes. Llamo a Kuatto y le pidio te. Para cinco.

Horas mas tarde, Neville se les unio.

Al principio no dijo nada. Y salvo un saludo cortes por parte de Hermione, nadie le dijo nada a el. Hasta que de pronto, sin aviso previo, se disculpo.

-Lamento mi comportamiento. La guerra fue dura...lo que paso el año pasado en Howarts fue brutal… pero Mione tiene razon, la guerra ha terminado… y no es justo para nadie que sigamos removiendo el pasado. Aun que sinceramente me es dificil mirarte y no ver al enemigo, Malfoy.

Draco solo asintio con la cabeza y suspiro.

-Sabes por que haciamos crucios a los estudiantes?- Pregunto sin mirar a Neville directamente.

Neville nego con la cabeza. No se atrevia a responder.

-Por que si no los haciamos, nos los hacian a nosotros. SI nos negabamos a ser crueles, los carrow eran crueles con nosotros. EL crucio es un hechizo especifico. Hace tanto daño como quieras infligir. Yo siempre lo lanzaba lo mas suave que podia. Y rezaba para que el crio al que me veia obligado a hechizar fuera lo bastante listo para gritar y patalear en el suelo fingiendo. Sorprendentemente todos lo fueron. No fue una eleccion. Creeme. Era una necesidad por mera supervivencia.

Neville boqueo. Confuso.

Pansy fue la siguiente en hablar.

-Recuerdas a Tara Grand y a Serena Happon?- pregunto con suavidad.

-Eran dos chicas de nuestro curso, no? Slytherin, no las recuerdo mucho, jamas trate con ellas…- Neville estaba aterrorizado de preguntar, de saber.

Pansy asintio con la cabeza.

-Nunca sabras de ellas. Serena Happon se suicido. Y Tara Grand esta en la misma ala de San Mungos que tus padres. Catatonica, en un estado irreversible. Ellas se negaron a principio de curso a participar. Se declararon neutrales. Para desgracia para ellas, Amicus Carrow decidio dar un escarmiento con ellas, y eran su tipo. Dos chicas bonitas, y jovenes. Las tenia encerradas en una de las salas de las mazmorras. Por las noches las oiamos gritar. Cuando las chicas nos revelabamos, Amicus siempre nos sonreia, diciendo que estaria encantado de ampliar su pequeño "harem" y disciplinarnos. Enseñarnos cual era nuestro lugar en el mundo. Que el señor oscuro le habia garantizado que podria tener hasta media docena de juguetitos. Eso eramos para el. Asi que obedeciamos. Por que no obedecer suponia disciplina. Y la disciplina de Amicus Carrow supuso que Serena tuviera cuatro abortos el año pasado de los que nadie supo nada. Tara tuvo 4. Amicus nos hacia limpiar la sangre y curarlas por que no le gustaba que sus juguetes estuvieran rotos o no estuvieran disponibles para el cuando queria jugar. Supongo que eso tampoco lo sabias, verdad, Longbottom?

Neville no podia respirar. Si hubiera sabido algo asi, el mismo hubiera irrumpido en las mazmorras de Slytherin y hubiera sacado como fuera a esas dos chicas del alcance de ese sadico cabron.

-yo no...yo no…

-Por que no dijisteis nada?-Esta vez era Parvati,que estaba en la otra parte de la sala y habia oido la conversacion, mirando a los slytherin con una expresion horrorizada. Padma , a su lado, jadeaba pesadamente incredula ante lo que oia.

-Nos habriais creido?- Sonrio Pansy amargamente. Hermione alargo la mano y la cogio con fuerza- habriais pensado que era algun truco. O alguna trampa. O que solo queriamos infiltrar a alguien en vuestra zona segura. Creeis que por ser slytherin y sangres puras eramos malos. No digo que no fueramos unos pequeños cabrones en años anteriores por que es cierto. Y estabamos orgullosos de serlo. Pero esos psicopatas querian que fueramos igual que ellos. Para eso tenian que rompernos. Y eso es algo que nadie queria ver. Por que entonces no hubieramos sido los malos. Y era como queriais vernos. Y como aun quereis vernos.

Las caras de vergüenza de los demas no tardo en hacerse patente. Eso era cierto. No les habrian creido. Para mayor bochorno de Neville, lo comprendio: no se habria arriesgado a salvar a esas dos chicas. Por que eran Slytherin. Y eso habria puesto en peligro a todos los demas. Cerro los ojos e intento respirar.

Theo se levanto, fue a su cuarto y volvio con una botella. Tequila, esta vez. Y tranformo unas cuantas hojas de pergamino en copas. Sirvio una ronda para todos.

Todos bebieron. Nadie se planteo nada.

Penelope Clearwatter, que habia estado sentada al lado de chimenea sin decir nada, carraspeo suavemente. Theo le tendio una copa a ella tambien.

-No es facil, sabes?- Susurro mirando a Pansy, y luego desvio la vista hacia Draco- Los mortifagos fueron a mi casa el año pasado. Mataron a toda mi familia. Mis padres y mis dos hermanos. Solo por que yo estaba aquí, en Howarts. Por que una hija de muggles no deberia ser bruja. Pero no fue suficiente. Buscaron a los hermanos de mi madre. Y a la hermana de mi padre. Y los mataron tambien a todos. Y a mis abuelos...los mataron a todos….por que de esa familia habia nacido una bruja y dijeron que tenian que limpiar y exterminar a todo el linaje….

Draco cerro los ojos sin saber que hacer o decir. Pansy y Hermione se levantaron para ir donde Penelope y se sentaron cada una a uno de sus lados mientras Clearwatter lloraba suavemente.

-Y no soy la unica. Kevin Entwishtle tambien perdio a toda su familia. Y se de otros que tambien. Asi que lo que dices es muy bonito, Hermione. Pero es dificil. Es dificil mirarlos y no pensar en que sus padres me dejaron sola en el mundo. Y mas cuando en todos los años de colegio….-Penelope suspiro, incapaz de suspirar- Yo no sabia que significaba sangresucia hasta que Goyle me lo dijo. Parkinson, Zabini, y Malfoy….Todos me lo llamasteis alguna vez. Asi que es muy bonito decir que todos habeis sufrido. Pero nosotros no empezamos esto. Tendreis que perdonarme si no me es facil miraros a la cara y no pensar en que el resto de mi vida, tendre que vivir sin mi familia por que para gente como para vosotros, yo no era lo bastante buena y mi sangre no era lo bastante pura.

Fue una pedrada inesperada. Hermione sonrio con mucha tristeza. No conocia mucho a Penelope, pero si lo bastante como para empatizar. Se cogio la manga de la camisa y se la levanto. Revelando la palabra SANGRESUCIA gravada a fuego sobre su piel. Irregular, roja….una cicatriz espantosa. Mas de uno se quedo sin aliento. Draco cerro los ojos incapaz de mirar. El habia sido testigo de como consigio esa ciciatriz. Aun podia oir los gritos.

-Sabes como me hicieron esto?- Pregunto suavemente Hermione a una horrorizada Penelope. Y no era la unica. Neville tenia los ojos desorbitados.- Dejame que te cuente una historia. Y luego te contare lo que paso con mis padres….

Fue una noche larga. Terrible. EN la que Hermione conto su historia. O las partes de ella referente a la cicatriz y a sus padres.

Esa noche, cuando se fueron a dormir, las hermanas Patil, Neville, y Penelope Clearwatter mirarona Hermione con otros ojos. Si ella podia dejar el pasado atrás, ellos tambien podian.

La castaña solo sonrio. Sintiendose sorprendentemente mas ligera.

Quizas a veces, para cerrar una herida, hay que sacar el veneno que hace que no pueda sanar.

Rita Skeeter habia tenido unas semanas muy malas. Primero, jefe, el director del profeta, la habia llamado a su oficina. Y no estaba solo el. Tres abogados con tunicas muy caras y rostros muy serios sonreian afablemente. Eso nunca traia buenas noticias.

Difamacion.

Poca etica profesional.

Perjurio.

Daños y perjuicios.

Falso testimonio.

Agravio publico.

Desacreditacion de figuras publicas sin pruebas.

Omision de la verdad para la incitacion al escarnio.

Esos abogados tan amables estaban enumerando solo _algunos_ de los cargos con los que estaban barajando denunciarla.

En nombre de la jodida Hermione Jane Granger. En un caso pro bono a favor de la heroina de guerra.

Esos abogados habian dicho que estaban pidiendo copias de TODOS los articulos publicados por Rita Skeeter en los ultimos 10 años. Contactarian con todos los citados/mencionados en dichos articulos. Y si alguno de ellos habia sido victima de la maliciosa forma de escribir, les ofrecerian, igualmente pro bono, sumarse en un caso de denuncia colectiva contra la periodista.

Esos tres amables señores dijeron que sabian que el Profeta tenia sus propios abogados. Pero ellos eran meramente los representantes enviados para hacer una primera toma de contacto y tomar declaracion tanto de la periodista como del editor de contenidos que permitio pasar dichos articulos como del director del periodico que permitio seguir en activo tanto tiempo a una reportera tan incendiaria, falta de etica y moral y que obviamente tan poco respeto tenia hacia la verdad y el periodismo de investigacion en favoreciendo una escritura falaz en la que manipulaba la opinion de las masas para buscar el favoritismo sobre las figuras de actualidad en lugar de informar.

Aun que claro, comentaron sonrientes, estaban dispuestos a no denunciar al Profeta centrando en su punto de mira unicamente a la Sr Skeeter si esta publicaba un acta de retractacion publica explicando como se habia ensañado, difamando por motivos personales a Hermione Granger, dimitia y accedia a declararse culpable de los cargos.

Rita trago saliva como pudo notando su boca seca.

Estaba acabada.

Miro a su jefe, y vio en sus ojos que estaba sola. El no iba a quemarse por ella. Una denuncia de ese calibre publica supondria el cierre del profeta. Una reportera caida era algo de lo que se podian recuperar. Una denuncia completa contra toda la plana del diario no solo llevaria a la ruina al profeta, si no que desacreditaria el trabajo de todos sus integrantes.

Rita estaba jodida. Esa sabelotodo de pelo arbusto se la habia jugado bien. Claro que Rita se habia arriesgado demasiado con su ultimo articulo.

Una carta de retractacion publica y ser despedida del Profeta con una denuncia sobre su etica profesional supondria el fin de su carrera.

Se pondrian en entredichos todos sus articulos. Se iban a confirmar todas las noticias que habia publicado.

Trago saliva.

Ahora sabia lo que sentian los samurais cuando tenian que hacerse el harakiri.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13: Las primeras señales

Minerva Macgonnagall entraba y salia mucho del colegio. A todos los alumnos les sorprendio que la severa y estoica profesora, que ahora dirigia la escuela, empezara a ausentarse. Jamas habia faltado un solo dia a clase. Y ahora….tras el primer mes desde el inicio de curso era la 9 ocasión en la que un sustituto estaba en su aula.

Eso era cuanto menos sospechoso.

Todo fue mas o menos bien.

Menos bien en el sentido que Hermione Jane Granger era ahora una especie de paria en la escuela. La que un dia fue respetada como heroina de guerra ahora era considerada una especie de traidora.

Algunas teorias decian que era por el estres post traumatico. Que estaba confundida y que la habian torturado tanto que tenia que tener algun tipo de sindrome de Estocolmo.

Otros decian simplemente que la guerra la habia vuelto loca.

El resto….sencillamente la miraban con pena. Como si fuera una lastima que "alguien" con un por venir tan brillante como ella se hubiera "hechado a perder" por su reciente eleccion de compañias.

Claro que tambien estaban los adolescentes que creian que diciendo "esto si estuviera Harry Potter no habria pasado", como si eso les hiciera parecer inteligentes. Como si tuvieran derecho ha hablar de Harry. Como si le conocieran lo bastante como para saber que pensaba el moreno.

Hermione los ignoraba a todos. Por que le daba igual. Sentia un entumecimiento emocional que le impedia sentir dolor. Todos esos comentarios y miradas tendrian que haber dolido. Pero solo le parecian tan ridiculos y pateticos que tenia que contener las ganas de reir.

El dia que el trio masculino de Slytherins le dijeron que agradecian su amabilidad y su comprension pero que igual seria mejor que no los vieran juntos en publico por el bien de su reputacion, fue el primer dia desde que le diera un puñetazo a Malfoy que les volvio a levantar la mano. Les dio un capon a cada uno y los miro con severidad.

-Luche en una guerra, creo que me he ganado el derecho de hacer amigos donde quiera y juntarme con quien quiera. Y visto lo visto, sois de la mejor compañía que se puede encontrar en este colegio este año.

Pansy se rio a carcajadas de las caras de pasmo de los tres slytherins.

Asi que no era raro ver al imposible quinteto iendo juntos a clase. Estudiando juntos o merendando los dias libres en los jardines en picnics improvisados.

A veces, Neville y Luna se les unian. Y Ginny tambien.

A Tracey Travis tuvieron que arrastrarla para que no se quedara sola. Pero tambien iba con ellos.

A partir de la tercera semana, se firmo una especie de tregua entre la mayoria de los ochos, que ahora iban juntos a todas partes y compartian las comidas en los dias libres en el jardin.

Menos Lavander, que se habia convertido en una especie de lider de los de septimo, y hacia un patetico intento de guerra psicologica. s

Fue al final de ese primer mes cuando Ginny empezo a pasar mas y mas tiempo con los ochos. Hasta el punto de que pasaba practicamente todos los dias en su sala comun. Y fue mas o menos en esos dias cuando empezo a quedarse a dormir con Hermione.

La castaña no pregunto mucho, pero al final tuvo que hacerlo.

-Por que?

-Por que no te haces una idea de como esta griffindor este año. Todos se pavonean como si fueran heroes de guerra y tuvieran que ser coronados con laureles y les ofendiera no caminar por alfombras rojas. Son casi peores que los slytherin eran en sus dias mas oscuros. Luchamos contra el elitismo y la marginacion. Y ahora que hemos ganado son los propios griffindors quienes han enconrtado su forma de ser elitistas y marginar al resto. Me da nauseas, Mione. No puedo estar alli. Me supera….me da tanta vergüenza….. Parece que los heroes de guerra que no son pomposos gilipollas insportables con grandes egos son traidores. Y ni siquiera se como contarle lo que esta pasando a Harry por que se pondria furioso….

Esa noche, Ginny lloro. Y tambien hablo de su relacion con Harry. De como las cosas entre ellos no iban bien.

-Le quiero...pero no puedo mirarle y no pensar en el daño que nos hemos hecho, en todo lo que ha pasado. Es siempre...no se… siempre vamos de puntillas el uno con el otro, siempre todo tiene que ser perfecto...nunca hay espontaneidad, ni hay….chispa,….ni nada. Solo ese sentimiento platonico de que todo deberia ser perfecto pero no lo es….por que es real, y eso hace que todo sea frio, aseptico y precioso cuando lo miras desde fuera...pero desde dentro….Hermione...que voy ha hacer? Ni siquiera se como hablar con el sin que nos miremos como extraños e intentemos evitar temas dolorosos y frustrantes! Que voy ha hacer?

Hermione no supo que decir. Asi que lloro con Ginny y dejo que la peliroja se desahogara. Solo le susurro sinsentidos amables en el oido, que todo ira bien, que encontrarian la manea de arreglar las cosas. Por que es lo que hacen los amigos y los heroes. Arreglar las cosas. De un modo u otro. Tambien le dijo que si las cosas con harry no funcionaban, que al menos siempre serian amigos, que a Harry no iba a perderlo nunca. Le susurro a Ginny hasta que se quedo dormida de puro agotamiento. Y luego el agotamiento la durmio a ella.

Y al despertar, al ir al desayuno, nadie pregunto que hacia alli la pequeña peliroja. Solo le dieron los buenos dias. Esa fue la primera noche de muchas que Ginny se quedo alli. Al cabo de varios dias, la mayoria de sus cosas, su arcon y su ropa estaban en el cuarto de Hermione.

De pronto, que Blaise correteara por las noches para ir al cuarto de Pansy, al de Draco o al de Theo por las noches ya no era tan raro.

Claro que dentro de las salas de los ochos, las cosas habian cambiado mucho.

La mayoria de los dias, cuando el grupo se sentaba en la sala comun bien entrada la noche, antes de ir a dormir. Se quedaban en silencio. Disfrutando del fuego y de la bebida altamente etilica que Theo hubiera sacado esa velada para compartir.

Pero a veces, alguien hablaba y contaba su historia. O una historia. O un mal sueño. O un miedo.

El resto solo escuchaban.

Y poco a poco, fueron compartiendo. Fueron hablando. Y cada dia, parecia que la carga que llevaran sobre los hombros fuera un poquito menos pesada.

La sorpresa a la cuarta semana fue cuando Luna, una de esas noches, aparecio con un taco enorme de pergaminos.

Todos se sorprendieron. Y Luna los fue pasando.

Para pasmo de todos los presentes, Luna habia relatado todas las historias que se habian contado hasta el momento. Sin nombres, dando pistas sobre las identidades de los protagonistas, pero sin dar nombres.

Cada una de esas historias, era una tragedia. Narrada con la delicadeza y sensibilidad de alguien que entendia el dolor que experimentaba esa persona de la que se escribia.

Esos relatos se sucedian. Los ochos fueron pasandoselos y leyendolos. Y todos ponian la misma cara de sorpresa cuando leian su propia historia contada a la peculiar forma de Luna Lovegood. Esa noche nadie dijo gran cosas. Pero todos lloraron.

-Quiero pediros permiso. Por que quiero publicar estas historias. NO lo hare sin vuestro beneplácito. Mi padre me ha autorizado para editarlas para el quisquilloso, para concienciar a la gente de que ambos bandos tuvieron perdidas, de que todos somos humanos, y no se….creo que puede ayudarnos a todos….Pero si no os parece bien, no lo hare.

Nadie dijo nada. Pero de alguna manera, todos asintieron.

Esa semana fue el primer dia que el Quisquilloso publico uno de sus articulos. Lo habian titulado "Niños de la Guerra". Y se anuncio como relatos veraces de supervivientes de quien ya sabeis de ambos bandos. Se anuncio como historias para concienciar a la gente de que ni los buenos son inmunes al daño emocional ni los malos son tan malos como pudiera aparecer, y que hay victimas en todas partes, aun cuando no queremos mirar por que nos da miedo ver que aquel con quien hemos peleado puede ser tan humano como nosotros mismos. Se anuncio como historias para cerrar heridas y ayudar a todo el mundo superar el dolor a traves de la empatia.

La primera historia sin nombres publicada fue la de "Pond". Claro que todos los ochos sabian que era Penelope Clearwatter.

A Hermione se le escapo una sonrisita al ver tambien en el quisquilloso un anuncio por palabras en el que una sociedad anonima, privada y sin animo de lucro llamada Malzabott reciviria peticiones a traves del quisquilloso para ofrecer ayuda economica a personas afectadas por la guerra, que lo hubieran perdido todo o que fueran menores de edad que hubieran perdido familiares y se encontraran solo con la ayuda del ministerio y necesitaran apoyo.

La ojimiel guardo esa edicion del Quisquilloso con adoracion. Y recordaria ese dia con claridad el resto de su vida por que fue la primera vez que se sintio orgullosa de los tres Slytherin que una vez fueron sus enemigos.

Y compro via lechuza un album para recortes. Esos articulos de Luna iba a atesorrarlos. Hasta los anuncios de la Malzabott.

Las opiniones y respuestas a ese primer articulo del Quisquillo fueron muy divididas. Por un lado, estaban los que de pronto, se sentian avergonzados de su comportamiento y empezaron a plantearse si no deberian dejar el pasado a tras y empezar de cero.

Y por otro, los que veian el articulo como una razon mas para seguir condenando al ostracismo a las serpientes aun con mas entusiasmo, sintiendose justificados por la tragedia de "Pond" e ignorando el hecho de quienes mas habian apoyado a esa misteriosa hija de muggles eran hijos de quienes habian masacrado a su familia.

La siguiente historia en publicarse fue la de Blaise. Aun que el articulo lo llamo "Luka". Esa historia si levanto ampollas. Y muchas.

La siguiente, fue la de la propia Luna. Que puso asi misma el alias "Mara". Claro que Hermione ya sabia que la excentrica rubia habia pasado la mitad del curso anterior arrestada y retenida en una mazmorra bajo la mansion Malfoy. Con lo que no habia contado era como le afectaria leer con esa caracteristica y peculiar forma de escribir tan delicada, sencilla y eterea que tenia Luna como habia sido su experiencia con el hambre, las palizas, el mido, el ver morir a otros…. Luna tenia culpa del superviviente. Y aun que no lo llevaba nada bien, disimulaba de maravilla. Claro que muy pocas personas sabian distinguir cuando se habia quedado distraida pensando en sus cosas como era comun en ella y cuando estaba atrapada en un doloroso flashback. Salvo si mirabas bien y veias los temblores de sus manos o los sudores pegajosos y frios que le caian desde la sien. Era una pena que todos pensaran que Luna estaba loca y nadie se fijara en ella. Por que aunque todos la miraban, nunca nadie la veia. Hasta ahora. Ahora Luna tenia a los ochos.

Una de las mayores sorpresas fue la publicacion del quisquilloso la carta que Harry Potter habia escirto y enviado a su director animandolo a continuar y alagando la increible idea que era publicar esos relatos. Tambien en esa carta, Potter daba las gracias a los que habian contado sus historias y les decia, con mucha humildad, lo valientes que debian ser para tener el coraje y contar sus experiencias mas dolorosas.

Claro que luego vino el Baile de Halloween. No fue especialmente divertido. NI especialmente memorable. No fue una gran fiesta como habia sido otros años. Pero fue una fiesta. Al menos no hubieron incidentes.

Fue Blaise quien primero saco a bailar a Hermione. Theo fue el segundo. Hay que decir de Theo que pese a su cojera, y a que el principio del frio humedo ambiente invernal de Escocia, tenia cierta gracia en sus movimientos, siempre que no te movieras muy rapido.

Draco el ultimo. Al menos de los Slytherin. Por que luego Neville tambien le pidio un baile a la castaña y casi por arte de magia, la amistad entre estos dos volvio a un punto de equilibro. NO era como antes. Nunca nada seria como antes. Pero la ojimiel supo en ese momento que Neville siempre seria su amigo.

Lo mas memorable de esa noche es que no hubieron incidentes. Salvo Pansy gritandole a Neville por que le habia pisado un pie y la habia dejado coja.

Esa carta de Potter cayo muchas bocas en Howarts sobre que era lo que "Harry pensaria" o "haria".

Asi que en cierto modo, la paz volvio a Howarts. O al menos, un poco de paz. Un atisbo de lo que deberia ser la normalidad.

Hasta que una mañana, en el desayuno, una oleada enorme de buhos y lechuzas dejaron caer un monton de cartas a casi todos los alumnos de septimo y a todos los ochos.

Eran citaciones para una reunion extraordinaria del ministerio.

Minerva Macgonnagall dio un discurso sobre que ella conocia la causa de esta convocatoria, calmo los animos, y dijo que ella en persona escoltaria a todos los alumnos dandoles un dia libre para poder asistir al llamamiento. Su cara triste y seria no presagiaba nada bueno.

El primer mes en la escuela habia sido un doloroso caos. EL segundo….habia sido un espejismo de lo que deberia haber sido la normalidad. Ahora se enfrentaban a lo desconocido.

Cuando la Red flu fue abierta, por grupos de cuatro, fueron transportandose al ministerio. A una sala enorme de juntas llena de bancos donde fueron instados a sentarse en filas.

Fue una sorpresa ver alli a Harry y doloroso ver alli a Ron. Claro que tambien vieron a George, Charles y Percy Weasley.

Si los instintos de Hermione servian, le saltaron toda las alarmas. Algo no iba bien. Algo iba terriblemente mal.

Y cuando vio la cara de Kinsley al entrar y subir al estrado reclamando silencio, se lo confirmo. Algo iba muy, pero que muy mal.

NOTA DEL A AUTORA: Pond, en ingles significa estanque o charca. Es una clara alusion al apellido de Penelope (clearwatter, que significaria aguas claras o aguas limpias). Lo de Luka para Blaise es por que es un nombre italiano y es la ascendencia de Zabini, y un pequeño guiño a donde paso su calvario particular. Lo de Luna….mara….es por mar. En las culturas mas misticas el mar y la luna son una dualidad inseparable, influenciandose y dependiendo mutuamente, no hay uno sin el otro. De ahi los nombres.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14: La verdad es revelada

Kinsley carraspeo. Como en estos casos, se lanzo un hechizo de silencio para garantizar una no-intromision del publico hasta que acabara con el discurso. Cerro los ojos. Respiro. Se lamento por no haberse bebido dos vasos mas de Vodka, que falta le hacian, y solto aire antes de soltar la noticia que haria que su carrera se fuera a la mierda.

\- Hoy es un dia triste. Todos hemos sufrido perdidas. Y todos hemos hecho sacrificios. Pero la situacion ha dado un vuelco no esperado y hoy, va a tener que tomarse una decision muy dificil, y me veo forzado por las circunstancias a cometer la injusticia de pediros, a todos vosotros, que tomeis esa decision y volvais a sacrificaros por el bien de Inglaterra, por el bien de la sociedad magica y por la supervivencia de nuestra especie.

Miro los rostros anonadados de su audiencia silenciosa y continio hablando

"Hace mas de mil años, fue creado un artefacto cuya existencia se guardo en secreto hasta para el ministerio. Ese artefacto, solo se activaria si la poblacion magica era mermada hasta el punto que la viabilidad de un numero estable en nuestra poblacion fuera amenazado asi como si la endogamia se hacia mayoritaria. Ese artefacto, tras la guerra, se ha activado. Y es una magia tan antigua y poderosa que no podemos evitar que cumpla su cometido.

"La hemos llamado la Tabla de Merlin, y es una ley que crea contratos matrimoniales irrompubles entre toda la poblacion fertil. Eso incluye a toda bruja desde su primera menstruacion hasta su menopausia, y todo varon vivo mayor de 13 años."

El horror en los rostros de los presentes no se hizo esperar.

"Llevamos desde el descubrimiento de la Tabla intentando buscar una forma de circunvalar o anular su efecto, pero dado que fue creada con hechizos de sangre, y todas las familias magicas de su epoca participaron diseñandolo para que todo mago y bruja descendiente de esas estirpes y todo mago y bruja nacido en Inglaterra quedara vinculado desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte a la tabla en el momento de su activacion. cada uno de vosotros, esta ahora sujeto al criterio de dicho artefacto. Su funcion es forzar uniones legales magicas vinculantes aleatorias para fomentar un aumento masivo de la natalidad forzando a las parejas a engendrar hijos en un tiempo limitado bajo pena de muerte por acusacion de traicion en caso contrario."

"Y antes de que pongais el grito en el cielo, dejadme daros los frios numeros de la triste realidad. Actualmente, en Inglaterra, hay un censo de 3.314 magos y brujas. Eramos mas de seis mil antes de empezar la guerra.

Solo esta noticia calmo a muchos exaltados en la sala. Era una cifra terrible.

"de esa cifra, hay que restar 1565, que es el numero de personas ya mayores de 60 años o ya emparejadas en matrominios legales. Que debo decir, que son actualmente 170 uniones con ambos conyugues vivos.

"eso deja 1759 ciudadanos. De los que hay que descontar a 1367, que son los menores de edad.

"el terrible resultado, señores, es 384 ciudadanos en edad fertil y reproductiva. Apenas suficiente para empezar a repoblar y no llevarnos a la extincion aun empezando hoy mismo con el proceso, que es, a lo que a fin de cuentas, hemos venido.

"Tras muchos y muy concienzudos estudios cuyos procesos y resultados estaran a su disposicion si quieren verlos, nos han llevado a pensar que hemos encontrado una forma de evitar la activacion de la tabla de merlin, que conllevaria que niños y niñas pequeños se vieran forzados en matrimonios aleatorios con brujas y magos adultos. Por si no lo han pensado, pienselo ahora. Crios de 13 años casados con brujas de 40 a las que deberian dejar embarazadas en un plazo de tiempo determinado para no morir. Y niñas de 12 o 13 años siendo unidas a magos adultos, quedando embarazadas y dando a luz. Necesito que tengan eso en mente para comprender lo terrible de esta situacion.

"Nuestros estudios han llevado a la conclusion de que 300 parejas deberian ser bastantes para tener un pequeño boom demografico que apagara el artefacto. Pero las condiciones del mismo son tan severas que esas parejas deberian someterse a reglas estrictas y duras para poder salvar a la poblacion de un mal aun mayor y mas terrible. Tenemos ya a 170 matrimonios. Eso nos hace buscar 130 emparejamientos mas. 260 de ustedes, deberan sacrificarse por el bien mayor. Y solo quiero que sepan, que yo, siendo un hombre soltero en edad reproductiva, sere el primero en presentarme voluntado. Jamas pedire a nadie que haya un sacrificio que no este dispuesto a realizar yo mismo.

"EL tiempo se nos hecha encima, asi que no podemos dejar que las parejas se formen de manera natural. Debemos acelerar el proceso. Asi que el ministerio ha ideado una forma de crear un contrato magico matromonial vinculante que la Tabla de Merlin ha aceptado como valido a modo sustitutivo de su activacion.

"Antes de empezar con dar mas informacion a ese respecto, debo hacer un inciso y avisar de que la copa de los sagrados 28, se a activado

Ese comentario gano que muchos purasangre de pronto se pusieran serios. Muy serios.

"Señores, no solo estamos al borde de un colapso social, si no de uno genetico. Los matrimonios entre sangres puras quedan prohibidos por ley ministerial hasta dentro de 4 generaciones, a no ser que sean resultado de una union aprobada por el artefacto sustituto que hemos creado para sortear la tabla de Merlin.

"Es el comienzo de una nueva era, y lamentandolo mucho, si las familias sangres puras siguen mezclandose entre ellas, ya no habra pureza. Solo enfermedad, decadencia y el riesgo de que nazcan niños deformes se ha estimado en un 75%. El de que nazcan Squibs, en un 82%. El riesgo de embarazo y muerte de la madre por complicaciones del parto en cada intento, es superior al 68% en cada caso. Y en cada generacion en la que las familias mas puristas sigan con esas practicas, aumentara en un 15%. Dada la situacion actual, nos vemos obligados a intervenir. La pureza de la sangre termina en este dia. Por que no podemos seguir permitiendola si nos lleva a la extincion y a la muerte en masa de familias enteras, cuando aportar sangre nueva a las lineas familiares mas antiguas podria salvarnos a todos.

"Se que algunos de ustedes conocen las tecnicas muggles de fertilizacion artificial. Lamento decir que en este caso, esas tecnicas no serian viables. Hemos descubierto en todos los intentos de fecundar por ese proceso genera Squibs. Del mismo modo que una varita, por poderosa que sea, en manos de un muggle es solo un palo de madera, la union de esperma y ovulo fuera del sexo y la union fisica no solo de los cuerpos si no de las esencias magicas de los dos participantes crea sencillamente hijos sin magia. No sabemos por que es asi, pero el 100% de los experimentos realizados, y les aseguro que han sido numerosos, han dado ese resultado.

"para aquellos de ustedes que piensen que sangre extrangera podria ser la solucion, les advierto ya que una de las clausulas de la Ley de Merlin prohibe la mezcla con sangre foranea siempre que la conservacion de las lineas geneticas pueda ser una opcion. Y aun que la endogamia es un factor a tener en cuenta, la tabla ha decretado que hay bastantes parejas viables y opciones presentes en inglaterra para no recurrir a eso. Asi que estamos atados de pies y mano por las reglas impuestas por esa Tabla.

"asi que ante mi, hay 383 magos y brujas a los que voy a pedir que se sacrifiquen. Pues para que el resto, y los 1367 niños en peligro, puedan tener un futuro, puedan ser libres para elegir a sus parejas, y puedan tener una vida sin la amenaza de la extincion

"Ahora, si son tan amables, acompañenme y les explicaremos el proceso y las normas a seguir antes de que cada uno de ustedes tome su decision.

El ministro bajo de la tarima y se ririgio a unas grandes puertas, que abrio de par en par.

Entraron todos en otra sala enorme y gigantesca, donde varios circulos de runas antiguas contenian la magia zumbante de un artefacto de lo mas estravagante. Lo que mas sorprendio a todos los presentes, que seguian bajo el silencio, fue que reconocieron a dos de los objetos conectados al artilugio: EL sombrero seleccionador de Howarts y la copa del torneo Trimago.

Claro que tambien habian una cantidad ingente de abacos de todos tipos y colores conectados a lo que parecian bombillas, y seis rieles con pesas y plomadas. Una enorme piedra estaba en el centro donde se cruzaban todos los rieles, y tambien habia lo que parecia un idolo de fertilidad conectado a una peana de madera con una gran copa ceramica de borde muy ancho que parecia de estilo griego. Y que por su aspecto, era inmensamente antigua.

"para los que no conozcan mucho de artefactos magicos, y para que vean lo serio que nos hemos puesto con este asunto, hemos pedido prestado tanto la copa del torneo trimago, celebre por sus poderes de adivinacion sobre el candidato mas viable según parametros preestablecidos y el Sombrero seleccionador de Howarts, que tiene caracteristicas similares pero que se basa mas en aspectos psicologicos y mentales que en los fisicos y habilidades.

"tambien contamos con ayuda internacional, y durante un tiempo limitado, podremos usar en este proceso objetos unicos.

Kinsley señalo con el dedo a la gran copa antigua de ceramica.

"eso de ahi, señores, es una de las cratera de Eulesis, celebre por capacidad de aumentar significativamente los poderes de adivinacion y los hechizos de proyeccion de posibles futuros.

Kinsley señalo otra vez, a la gran piedra entre los rieles

"eso, es el Omphalos de Delfos, que ha asistido a generaciones de sibilas y videntes en su ardua tarea de desvelar los misterios del futuro, a su manera misteriosa, sutil e inescrutable. Y aun que no comprendemos como funciona, es un hecho irrefutable que lo hace.

"Eso, de ahi- dijo por ultima vez, señalando el idolo femenino- es un idolo de sangre Hui, que hace siglos que no son usados pues su capacidad magica es infalible a la hora de dictar si la descendencia de una pareja seria viable, sana y fuerte, pero que no tiene en cuenta los parametros mentales y de compatibilidad de la pareja. Pero para eso, estan los otros objetos.

"Damas y caballeros, este artefacto, funciona con hechizos de runas que usan tecnicas aritmancicas para proyectar los resultados y bujar las uniones optimas de todos los voluntarios que se ofrezcan para esta medida desesperada. Debo informarles, de que los parametros que buscamos antes de que una pareja sea nombrada, son los siguientes.

-Compatibilidad fisica, mental y romantica de ambos miembros, aun que no sea evidente al principio.

-Un futuro conyugal feliz en la medida de lo posible dandos las circunstancias. Y quiero recalcar que este punto dependera unicamente de la participacion y colaboracion por ambas partes. Nosotros solo podemos colaborar aportando una proyecccion positiva de futuro, que las parejas sean capaces de alcanzarla o no dependera integramente de ustedes.

-capacidad para engendrar descendencia magica sana y estables

"Cada estudio y proyeccion sera valorado, y solo las parejas con un indice de compatibilidad todal de mas del 75% seran aceptadas. Dicho eso, en el momento que cada uno de ustedes acepte participar, escribira su nombre con sangre en un trozo de pergamino y lo introducira en la copa trimago. Una vez se cierre el tiempo de reflexion, que lamentablemente solo dura hasta hoy a las 12 de la noche, empezara el proceso de criba. Una vez nuestro artefacto matrimonial de los nombres y los resultados de las parejas predeterminadas, cumpliendo asi el requisito de aleatoriedad o al menos, el de no libre eleccion de la Tabla de Merlin, las parejas quedaran vinculadas de cierta manera magicamente. Desde ese instante, tendran un plazo de 10 dias para realizar el rito matrimonial de su eleccion, siempre y cuando, en dicho ritual ejecuten un juramento inquebrantable de fidelidad, compromiso, dedicacion, proteccion y no agresion en modo alguno de forma activa o pasiva asi como dedicacion tanto a la pareja que se les asigna como a los hijos que se veran forzados a tener juntos.

Los gestos y muecas de indignacion e irritacion fueron evidentes. No solo les forzaban un matrimonio si no que les quitaban la opcion a disolverlo o buscar el amor fuera de esa union.

"Es otro de los parametros inevitables de la Tabla de Merlin: Una union legal y magica en el que se seran fieles mutuamente. EL divorcio queda descartado, las uniones seran indivisibles, y cualquier metodo o forma de intentar quebrar esas uniones, incluyendo agreder a la pareja, seran penadas con la muerte. Eso es inevitable si queremos evitar que mas de mil niños sean forzados en matrimonios y salvaguardar las lineas de sangre que aun quedan en Inglaterra.

"Si hay parejas ya formadas entre ustedes que quieren colaborar, lamento decirles que casarse entre ustedes, a estas alturas, ya no es una opcion. Y creanme cuando les digo lo mucho que lamento toda esta situacion. Es terrible que las tragedias siempre vengan una tras otra.

"unos aurores quedaran en esta sala protegiendo el artefacto y asegurandose de que los voluntarios que se presenten para que esta ley pueda ser el mal menor al que nos enfrentemos y salvar asi tambien el fururo de nuestra nacion realicen correctamente los pasos instruidos. EN las salas circundantes hay despachos con trabajadores sociales del ministerio que les asesoraran y ayudaran en cuando a tomar una decision si necesitan mas informacion. Tambien tienen la cafeteria abierta para que puedan comer y beber si lo necesitan con un buffet libre gratuito para todos los presentes.

"Y dejenme decirles para acabar, que a todos los que se presenten voluntarios y sean emparejadops se les ofrecera un incentivo personalidazo y unico como compensacion por los posibles daños emocionales causados. Todas las bodas y viajes de luna de miel seran financiados sin reparar en gastos por el ministerio y lo unico que quedaria por decir, es que buena suerte a todos, y gracias por su colaboracion.

Todos vieron a Kinsley caminar hacia una de las mesas, tomar una pequeña daga y cortarse en la mano.

Lo vieron coger una pluma, escribir con su propia sangre su nombre completo en un pergamino, y muy visiblemente a la vista de todos, entrar en el circulo de runas, y dejar caer su nombre, en la copa de los tres magos.

Ahi iba el primer cordero a ser sacrificado por el bien de la nacion, y la supervivencia del magia en inglaterra.


	15. Chapter 15

NOTA: Para Daniela. Feliz cumpleaños. Y que cumplas muchos, muchos mas.

CAPITULO 15: Dolorosamente inevitable

Tal como el hechizo silencio fue retirado empezaron los gritos indignados, los abucheos y las maldiciones en masa. Solo las guardas que evitaban el uso de magia dentro de esas salas evitaron que alguien intentara hacer algo que le habria costado una estancia en Azkaban.

Lo que mas le dolio a Hermione es que muchos de los estudiantes de Howarts alli presentes se giraron y la miraron a ella. Como si ella tuviera respuestas. Como si Hermione pudiera aportar logica a la situacion. Como si ella pudiera explicarlo. Sentia ganas de reir histericamente. Sentia ganas de llorar. Queria morirse. No podia respirar.

Empezo a jadear de manera angustiada. Se palmeo el bolsillo buscando su filtro de paz y dio un sorbo largo. Muy largo.

La botella le fue arrebatada de las manos y vio como Pansy, con manos temblorosas bebia un trago. Luego fue Ginny la que tomo la botella y bebio.

Cerro los ojos. Respiro hondo varias veces. Cuando los abrio vio que su botella de filtro de paz estaba vacia. Mas de una docena de estudiantes histericos se la habian ido pasando. Gracias al cielo que un auror se acerco y les dio otra. Por lo visto estaban preparados para esta situacion.

Cuando Harry y Ron se les unieron el ojiverde tenia una expresion totalmente derrotada en el rostro. Ron miro de forma ufana a Hermione, como si pensara que estaban tan predestinados que tarde o temprano esto iba pasar.

-Que ironico, verdad?- Comento Ron como si tal cosa- No quisiste casarte conmigo y empezar una familia y ahora es lo que va a pasar de todos modos. SI hubieras sido sensata y te hubieras casado conmigo ahora no estariamos aquí.

-Ron, no es ni el momento ni el lugar- Le ladro Harry furioso ante la cara que estaba poniendo Hermione, que destapo su nueva pocion de paz y daba otro sorbo mientras intentaba recuperar el resuello.

-Solo digo que….

-A nadie le importa lo que tengas que decir- Le grito Ginny furiosa.- La cosa ya esta bastante mal como para que encima vayas tocando las narices y haciendolo todo todavia mas dificil!

Ron se cruzo de brazos huraño.

-De todas formas yo no pienso aceptar- dijo medio sonriendo- y vosotros tampoco deberiais. Ya hemos hecho lo nuestro. Los heroes deben tener su recompensa, no esta….mierda.

Nadie dijo nada. Solo lo miraron de forma torba.

Hermione miro hacia los despachos de los empleados del ministerio y se encamino hacia alli.

-A donde vas?- Le pregunto Harry que se puso a su lado en varias zancadas.

-Necesitamos mas informacion, Harry. Esto no puede ser asi. Y si lo es….si lo es no presentarnos voluntarios seria una carga de conciencia terrible. Necesito….necesito saber mas.

-Crees qu enos dejaran entrar por parejas? O en grupo?- Añadio esto ultimo al ver que Pansy, y Ginny se le unian. Ron, siendo Ron, habia ido a la zona de cafeteria a hincharse a comer.

Fue el propio Kinsley quien los atendio. Y lo primero que hizo, fue entregarles una copia del acta de la ley matrimonial magica de emergencia.

Hermione lo leyo con avidez.

El Articulo uno y todos sus subarticulos era una explicacion detallada de la situacion, la historia de la tabla de merlin y sus consecuencias, asi como estadisticas y resumenes de los estudios realizados que habian llevado a la proclamacion urgente de esta medida desesperada. Basicamente, lo que habia explicado Kinsley.

El articulo dos y todos sus subarticulos explicaba todos las obligaciones y deberes de los particupantes que voluntariamente se presentaran para evitar la ejecucion final de la ley de merlin. El pergamino con sangre, el sorteo, las proyecciones de aritmancia, la intervencion de los diferentes objetos magicos y sus funciones….todo estaba mas claro asi. Y tambien explicaba por que la urgencia y las unicas horas para tomar una decision y ejecutarla tan rapido: los objetos prestados por otras naciones habian sido cesiones temporales. Y la magia que exigida para hacer funcionar todo el artefacto solo era posible con la primera luz de una luna llena. Como la dque habia esta noche. Prolongar el periodo un mes entero restaria 30 dia a las parejas para conocerse, para aceptarse y para empezar las bodas y los "engendramientos" de nuevos magos. Del mismo modo, querian que todos los voluntarios fueran cotejados con todas las opciones en un unico sorteo para hacerlo justo e imparcial para todos los participantes dadas las circunstancias, por eso se haria un unico sorteo en una unica sesion, todo a gran escala. Y solo habia un plazo limitado de un año para que las parejas tuvieran un primer hijo, si no, pese a todos los sacrificios relizados y los esfuerzos hechos, la tabla de la ley de merlin se ejecutaria de todos modos. Para facilitarlo todo, el ministerio obligaria a los participantes a someterse a un tratamiento de fertilidad magico para ampliar al maximo las posibilidades de concepcion de ese primer hijo lo mas posible en el primer año. De requerirlo, el ministerio tambien se ofrecia a proporcionar tratamientos afrodisiacos personalizados para que las parejas que no se conocieran pudieran alcanzar la intimidad de forma mas simple y efectiva y vincularse. Tambien se ponia a su alcance a profesionales psicologicos y a terapeutas de parejas muggles para quienes necesitaran apoyo extra. Este articulo tambien afectaba a los matromonios ya establecidos actualmente vigentes.

EL articulo tres y todos sus subarticulos especificaba todos los derechos y obligaciones del ministerio para con las parejas, asi como pagar todos los gastos de las bodas y proporcionarles una luna de miel apropiada y digna, facilitarles una vivienda y una pension si la necesitaban o eran demasiado jovenes para buscar un trabajo y asi darles tiempo y libertad para estar juntos y facilitar su deber ese primer año a gastos pagados de ser necesario. Tambien se haria un seguimiento trimensual de las parejas o se pedirian actualizaciones del estado de las mismas para asegurarse de que todo iba bien y no habian problemas mas alla de lo esperado y poder intervenir y ayudar a dichas parejas en la medida de lo posible de ser necesario. Del mismo modo, como agradecimiento por su voluntad de asistir a su nacion en tiempos de crisis, el ministerio garantizaba una recompensa motivacional unica y exclusiva para cada voluntario que seria anunciada y negociada, si el voluntario asi lo decidia, antes de que tomara la decision para ayudar asi a su motivacion en el periodo de reflexion final. Esta ley no solo afectaba a las parejas que se iban a formar, si no a todos los matrimonios ya establecidos que estaban actualmente vigentes en Inglaterra.

El Articulo cuatro y todos sus subarticulos estipulaba que aun que se requeria que el primer hijo naciera en el primer año tras la union, las parejas se verian forzadas a en un plazo de diez años, tener al menos 3 hijos mas. Se explicaba que dos de esos descendientes eran para sustituir a sus padres en el futuro y los otros dos para ayudar a duplicar la poblacion. Una vez alcanzado el numero de cuatro desdendientes, no se exigiria mas. De las parejas ya establecidas que tuvieran menos de cuatro hijos, se esperaba que engendraran tantos hijos como fuera necesario para llegar a los 4 vastagos por pareja siempre y cuando fueran ambos miembros de la franja de poblacion en edad repoductiva y no tuviera ninguno problemas de fecundidad. EN ese caso, el ministerio se haria cargo de todos los tratamientos y curas necesarias para solucionar el problema y que la pareja pudiera engendrar.

EL articulo cinco y todos sus subarticulos hacia referencia a la vinculacion del matrimonio magico y sus condiciones, estipulando que una vez seleccionada una pareja, decision seria inamovible, inapelable e inevitable. Aun que los pormenores de la relacion dependerian de cada pareja de por si, y decisiones sobre que rito matrimonial seguir dependeria de los gustos y elecciones personales, el juramento inquebrantable debia ser parte de la ceremonia. En este articulo tambien habia una copia del texto a recitar como votos durante ese juramento inquebrantable, que debian ser recitados con un auror o oficiante del ministerio presente para asegurarse de que ninguna pareja (o miembro de pareja) intentara hacer nada para saltarse, vulnerar, sortear o engañar a la tabla de merlin y a la decision del ministerio sobre el decreto matrimonial de emergencia.

Hermione cerro los ojos. Estaba todo increiblemente atado. Bien detallado. Y si todos lso datos eran ciertos, y dada la cara de Kinsley y que Macgonnagall hubiera participado en esto le decia que lo eran, no habia alternativa. Las cosas se pondrian feas si 230 adolescentes y solteros se sometian a esto. Pero si miles de niños pequeños de todas las edades se veian involucrados….seria una pesadilla.

-Cual seria mi recompensa motivacional?- Pregunto Hermione de manera triste

-Hablas en serio?- le pregunto Harry horrorizado

-Esto es horrible, Harry, pero si es cierto, o hacemos esto o estaremos hablando de matrimonios forzosos con niños, familias antiguas presas de la endogamia cayendo en el olvido y un caos genetico terrible. Cada vez habria menos poblacion, cada vez la poblacion seria mas vieja. Cada vez habrian menos niños. Estamos hablando de extincion en poco menos de 100 años si no hacemos nada. Y cuando pensamos en cien años, decimos "pero si es mucho tiempo…." y pensamos que no hay prisa. Pero esto ya no solo es cuestion de tiempo. Es de genetica. Es algo social...Entrariamos en un circulo vicioso en el que cada vez todo seria mas dificil, con menos gente, con cada vez menos natalidad, con cada vez menos opciones. Si no hacemos algo ahora, proablemente en unos años sera irreversible. Y Esos cien años no serian tiempo para hacer algo, si no una muerte agonica y lenta de todo lo que conocemos. El ministerio tiene razon en intervenir aun que sea horrible y odie tener que someterme a esto…..Asi que…-Hermione, intentando no llorar. Intentando desesperadamente contener sus lagrimas, miro a Kinsley que estaba en el mismo estado emocional- Cual seria mi recompensa motivacional.

-Que querrias, Srta Granger?- Fue la suave respuesta del ministro.

Hermione se dio cuenta que podia pedir cualquier cosa. Un mejor trato para la ley de hombres lobo, el estudio de un acta pro derechos de los elfos domesticos….podia pedir lo que quisiera. Pero por primera vez en su vida, decidio ser egoista. Esto era algo por ella. Para ella. Algo que si no pedia le doleria toda su vida. Algo que necesitaba como quien necesita respirar. Habia perdido a sus padres. Pero al menos, podia recuperar algo de la que fue su vida. Por primera vez, penso en si misma lo primero. Y fue una decision que se juro que no lamentaria.

-La casa de mis padres.- Fue la tajante respuesta.- quiero la casa de mis padres de vuelta, en el mismo estado que estaba antes. Se que esta a la venta por una empresa de venta de inmuebles muggles. Quiero esa propiedad y su mantenimiento garantizados.

-Es razonable. Si aceptas presentarte voluntaria, te garantizo que antes de tu boda, tendras los titulos de propiedad y un pequeño fondo monetario para el mantenimiento de la casa a tu nombre.

Hermione asintio, de manera triste. Casi como una autonoma.

La siguiente en realizar esa pregunta, para sorpresa de todos, fue Pansy, cuyas manos no dejaban de temblar. Cuando se le pregunto que deseaba, su respuesta fue firme.

-Quiero independencia total de mi familia. Quiero que mi madre no tenga acceso ni a mi matrimonnio, ni a mi descendencia. Quiero una separacion completa, recibir ahora mismo mi parte proporcional de herencia legitima aun que mi madre siga viva y no volver a saber nunca mas nada de ella y quiero proteccion del ministerio para poner en su contra una orden de alejamiento y que no pueda contactar de modo alguno conmigo hasta que yo lo decida, si es que algun dia decido volver a saber de esa mujer.

EL ministro arqueo las cejas por la extraña peticion, pero la aprobo. Posy Parkinson iba a tener una charla muy, muy desagradable con el cuerpo de aurores y los legisladores del ministerio gracias a su unica hija.

Ginny y Harry se miraron.

-Es lo que hay que hacer, verdad?- susurro Ginny con amargura. Harry no respondio por que las lagrimas que le caian por la cara lo decian todo.

-Siempre somos nosotros los que lo perdemos todo. No es justo.-Susurro Ginny mientras la castaña la abrazaba.

-No. No lo es.-Consiguio Graznar el ojiverde con la voz rota.

Ginny no supo que pedir. Se quedo alli, mirando a Kinsley, hasta que el ministro le dijo que si no sabia que pedir, el ministerio ofrecia una compensacion economica estandar de 10.000 galeones. Ginny se encogio de hombros. Le parecio bien.

Harry no quiso nada. Miro a Kinsley que le ofrecio el dinero. Pero Harry se nego a aceptarlo. No hacia esto por el dinero.

-Al menos aceptalo, Harry….-susurro Kinsley.- Puedes donar ese dinero a causas beneficas, o ayudar a otros con el. Al menos acepta eso y deja que yo tenga la conciencia tranquila.

Cuando salieron y volvieron a la sala del artefacto, vieron a los tres hermanos mayores de Ginny hechadno sus nombre en la copa de los tres magos. Los tres con expresiones tristes y severas en sus rostros. Vieron a Theo, a Blaise y a Draco poniendose tiritas en sus dedos cortados. Vieron a Luna chupandose el corte en el dedo y a Neville miranose la herida de su mano como si no se creyera lo que habia hecho. Vieron a un monton de estudiantes en las mismas. Y a otros muchos iendo airados a la cafeteria con sus manos intactas.

Hermione, Harry, Ginny y Pansy hicieron como todos los demas que se habian quedado y cortandose en los dedos, escribieron sus nombres con sangre y los hecharon en la copa.

Ya estaba hecho.

Y hermione tuvo que dar otro trago de filtro de paz por que el panico volvia. Ya lo habia hecho.

No habrian estudios superiores para ella en mucho tiempo. Por que en menos de 10 dias, iba a casarse con un desconocido aleatorio. Y en menos de un año, iba a ser madre con ese desconocido, con el que estaria casada el resto de su vida.

Ella era virgen. El primer y unico hombre con el que tendria relaciones le iba a se rasignado.

No era justo.

Dios

¿que habia hecho?

Empezo a tener dudas.

Empezo a hiperventilar.

Dio otro sorbo de la pocion de paz.

No empezo a normalizar su respiracion hasta que Se dio cuenta de que Harry la estaba abrazando y acariciandole el pelo con ternura.

-No tengas miedo, todo saldra bien….todo saldra bien….

-Como, Harry, como va a salir esto bien?

-No lo se- Dijo tristemente el moreno sonriendo de manera triste. Pero al menos esforzandose en ser fuerte y poner buena cara- NO tengo ni la mas remota idea. La inteligente eres tu. Y si hay alguien que pueda averiguar como sacar algo bueno de esta situacion y como hacer que todo esto funcione y salga bien, esa es Hermione Jane Granger. Asi que no te me vengas abajo, por que te necesito. Te necesitamos….todos….asi que se fuerte por que si no, yo tambien me vendre abajo.

Ese fue el momento en el que Ginny se unio al abrazo.

-Si no me haceis sitio y me abrazais a mi tambien me va a dar un ataque de histeria….-mascullo Pansy llorando a mares.

Hermione solo se rio. Agarro a la Slytherin por el brazo y la atrajo hacia el amasijo de brazos, lagrimas y mocos en el que se habian convertido.

Todos tenian miedo. 

Pero al menos no estaban solos.

Hermione respiro hondo. Y se obligo a seguir respirando.

Harry tenia razon. Habia que encontrar una forma de que todo esto saliera bien.


	16. Chapter 16

NOTA DEL A AUTORA: este cap va dedicado a Daniela, por aguantarme, por su inestimable opinion y por tenerme mas paciencia que una santa. Por ti, querida mia.

CAPITULO 16: a las doce y quince minutos.

Fue un dia terriblemente largo. Sobretodo cuando Harry y Ginny tuvieron la conversacion de ruptura tras haberse propuesto voluntario para casarse con otras personas.

Los reporteros que habian en la sala fueron increiblemente sensibles con la situacion, sacando fotos discretamente y preguntando a los presentes con una delicadeza que normalmente no mostrarian. Quizas que dos de esos reporteros estuvieran incluidos en la lista y se hubieran prestado voluntarios ayudaba a que se mostraran mas humanos de lo normal.

Cuando por la tarde, se abrio una estancia a la que solo tenian acceso aquellos que ya se habian presentado como voluntarios al sorteo matromonial facilito las cosas. No tener a Ron y a los demas que se oponian visteralmente a la decision facilitaba mucho el estar tranquilo.

Incluso pusieron dormitorios y divanes para que la gente pudiera tumbarse de ser necesario.

El bufett primero sirvio una comida a las 13 horas. Y luego un te a media tarde. El dia se fue desgajando agonicamente despacio. Y sorprendentemente, cada vez habia mas gente en las salas solo accesibles a los voluntarios.

Cuando llego la hora de cenar, las cosas empezaron a ponerse incomodas. Los largos silencios y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar.

De pronto, la medianoche era algo inevitable y terrible que aconteceria en cualquier momento.

Cuando a las doce menos cuarto, empezaron a despejarse las salas y a llamar a la gente, se hizo el sorprendente anuncio de que 202 personas se habian presentado voluntarias. Habian alcanzado la meta y la habian superado.

Hermione suspiro. Respiro. Tomo un sorbo de filtro de paz y volvio a respirar.

A las doce, se cerro el circulo de runas. Ya no habrian mas voluntarios.

Los que no habian querido participar fueron acompañados amablemente fuera de las sala de sorteo. Ron alego que sus amigos estaban alli y sus hermanos y su hermana tambien, que queria estar presente. No se le permitio.

Se le escucho gritar todo el trayecto que lo arrastraron fuera.

El artefacto se encendio a las doce en punto.

Luces brillaron, chispas saltaron, a medida que los papeles y los nombres iban flotando y mezclandose. Las cuentas de los abacos volaban de lado a lado en sus barras planteando complejas ecuaciones de aritmancia, calculando posibles futuro. En los rieles, rios de algun tipo de liquido rojo que fluia en cascada desde la copa de los trimagos hacia mover pesas que rodaban perezosamente rebotando y haciendo carambolas sobre el omphalos. Esos pequeños canales pasaban por debajo del idolo femenino que parecia vibrar, y ascendian en una diminuta noria hasta derramarse en la cratera griega.

Diez minutos de frenetico movimiento, circulos imposibles, y movimiento hipnotico de cuentas de abaco se hicieron eternos.

Finalmente, a las 12 y cuarto exactamente, todo freno de golpe. Un papel fue escupido de la copa de los tres magos, que floto en el aire hasta caer en la cratera, donde dos hilos finos de liquido rojo fluyeron hasta escribir dos nombres.

Un agente anciano del ministerio cogio el papel y carraspeo.

-Kinsley Shaklebolt y Annetta Kettlered

El ministro de magia miro a su alrededor con cierta preocupacion. NO tenia ni la mas remota idea de quien era Annetta Kettlered. Hasta que una bruja increiblemente nerviosa de 25 o 30 años, con el pelo rubio ceniza y unos aterrados ojos castaños dio un paso al frente acercandose timidamente sin tener muy claro que hacer o que decir. Era una de las fotografas del profeta.

El ministro sonrio amablemente y le tendio la mano a la bruja, que acepto con una tensa sonrisa. Ella parecia apunto de llorar.

Otro fotografo tomo la imagen reglamentaria y Kinsley se llevo a la aterrada Annetta a un lateral para hablar con ella. Al menos para conocer algo mas de la que seria su futura esposa. O al menos, poder calmar el inminente ataque de histeria que parecia que iba a tener la pobre en cualquier momento. NO es que el estuviera mucho mejor, pero al menos disimulaba bien.

Otro fogonazo lanzo otro trozo de papel al aire, y volvio a caer en la cratera, dos hilos de sangre volvieron a escribir dos nombres.

-Penelope Clearwatter y Aston Dolohov.

Aston, que era un mago de unos 20 años de pelo negro con reflejos rojizos y ojos azules muy claros alzo las cejas. Penelope se puso a llorar con histerismo al oir el apellido de su futuro esposo.Y miro a la rubia con cierta tristeza. No por el. Bueno, si tambien un poco por el mismo. Pero sobretodo por ella. Era consciente de la fama de su familia. Y alguien a su espalda susurro que ella era hija de muggles. Le dolia la reaccion de ella, pero era comprensible.

Claro que lo que Penelope no sabia es que la madre de Aston habia sido una sangre pura americana que cuando se entero del elitismo de su marido y que era habia sido un mortifago en el pasado que deseaba el regreso del señor oscuro habia cogido a Aston y se habia escapado a estados unidos, donde solicito un divorcio y de alguna forma consiguio la custodia de Aston. El joven Dolohov se habia criado toda su vida en estados unidos, habia asistido a la exquisita escuela de magia y hechiceria de Salem y se habia especializado en la creacion de artefactos magicos. Habia aparecido en Londres por que habia nacido en Inglaterra y por ende, estaba ligado a la Tabla de Merlin y sujeto a sus leyes, por tener la doble ciudadania. Claro qu esiempre habia pensado en volver a su madre patria y abrir su propio taller. Incluso habia pensado en pedir una pasantia como aprendiz en Ollivanders pues siempre le habian fascinado las varitas.

El pobre Aston miro sin comprender a Penelope Clearwatter, y opto por ser un caballero y hacer como el ministro: Intentar llevarse a su prometida a un lado y hablar con ella para calmarla e intentar conocerla un poco.

Otro papel. Dos hilos rojos. Otros dos nombres que fueron leidos.

-Dean Thomas y Daphne Greengrass.

Esos dos se miraron con ojos alucinados. Daphne no habia vuelto a Howarts. La incredulidad flotaba en el ambiente.

Al cabo de otros minutos otros nombres fueros seleccionados.

-Anthony Goldstain y Astoria Greengrass.

Hermione dejo flotar la mente y solo escuchaba los anuncios de parejas que se sucedian en su mente como una especie de letania lejana.

-Olliver Wood y Katie Bell

Esa se habia visto venir a leguas. Hermione se alegro por ellos.

-Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood.

Esa pareja saco Hermione de su ensimismamiento de golpe. Pero muy, muy de golpe. Miro a Luna que parecia no haberse dado cuenta y la mirada pasmada de Theo, que se quedo petrificado sin saber que hacer.

La rubia se acerco al misantropo y cogiendolo de la mano, como si no fuera del todo consciente de la situacion se lo llevo a un lateral.

Mas nombres fueron leidos. Nombres que Hermione no conocia. Pero otra pareja llamo su atencion.

-George Weasley y Angelina Jonhson

Esa al menos debia ser la pareja mas afortunada de toda la sala. Enamorados antes de entrar, rompiendo para cumplir con su deber, y resulta que los vuelven a emparejar.

Ambos enamorados corrieron el uno hacia el otro y se abrazaron besandose con un alivio que estaba escrito en sus rostros.

Mas nombres fueron leidos. Mas parejas fueron hechas. Mas duos de desconocidos se miraban con incredulidad y extrañeza. La incomodidad de los presentes era palpable en el aire.

-Charly Weasley y Susan Bones.

Esa fue rara. Se llevaban 6 años de diferencia. Ambos se miraron con cejas arqueadas por pura incredulidad. EL por que no tenia ni la mas remota idea de quien era ella y ella por que solo lo conocia como uno "de los hermanos mayores de Ron y Ginny". Pero se acercaron el uno al otro. AL menos, Susan habia tenido suerte. Miro a Charly de arriba a bajo y no pudo negar que era un pedazo de especimen masculino. Y desde luego ser domador de dragones le habia dado un fisico espectacular. Aun que Susan supuso que eso supondria que tendria que mudarse a Rumania por el trabajo de el. Bueno. Habia querido un nuevo comienzo. Se recordo a si misma tener mas cuidado con lo que deseara por que podia volver para moderte en el culo conun pelirojo domando bestias que escupen fuego.

-Neville Longbottom y Hanna Abott

ambos se miraron. Ambos se pusieron furiosamente colorados. Hermione sonrio. Esos dos estarian bien si las sonrisas idiotizadas que ambos habian puesto era indicacion de algo.

-Seamus Finnigan y Tracy Davis.

Vale. Esa habia sido rara. Hermione miro como esos dos se miraban extrañados y llenos de desconfianza pero se apartaban como las demas parejas a charlar de manera privada.

-Justin Fin-fletchley y Parvati Patil.

-Marcus Flint y Padma Patil

Esa si habia sido rara. Marcus deberia haber repetido septimo pero por alguna razon, no lo hizo. O eso se suponia. Por que lo qu enadie sabia es que estaba haciendo sus estudios a distancia desde casa y solo iria a howarts para los examenes. Miro a Padma pasmado. Marcus habia debido descubrir los hechizos odontologicos por que su mandibula, pese a ser enorme, cuadrada y algo desproporcionada para sus faciones, ya no estaba con sobremordida y su dentadura habia mejorado notablemente. Suspirando hastiado, el sangre pura se acerco a Padma y le tendio el brazo para llevarla a parte. Padma estaba temblando. No se sabia si de miedo, de ira, de frustracion o de pura histeria. Pero trago saliva. Agarro el brazo del antiguo capitan de quiddithch y se fue con el a un lado.

-Kevin Entwishtle y Erin Talkalot.

Una chica con el uniforme de Bauxbattons miro al ravenclaw con una ceja arqueada. Hermione rodo los ojos. Otros dos perfectos desconocidos. Sabiendo que Kevin era un hijo de muggles, Suposo que Erin seria una de esas sangrepura que habian enviado en algun momento a estudiar en el estrangero, pues no recordaba a nadie con ese nombre en la escuela. Salvo por Lucinda Talkalot, que era miembro del equipo de quidditch de slytherin en algun momento de los 70. Hermione parpadeo. Debia de dejar de recordar de manera compulsiva datos absurdos sobre la escuela.

-Terry Boot y Irina Vanity.

Ese apellido si le sonaba. Otra sangrepura casada con otro mestizo. Los Vanity siempre iban a slytherin. Hermione miro a Irina, una chica de rasgos bastante normales y unos ojos enormes de un color pardo verdoso. Terry se puso nervioso cuando se acerco a ella. Hermione no recordaba a Irina de la escuela. Supuso que la habrian mandado a estudiar a otro lugar y no a Howarts.

-Blaise Zabini y Ginny Weasley.

Esa pareja si que le llamo la atencion. Ginny se miro hacia el moreno con una expresion flipada en la cara. Blaise parecia que se pondria a llorar de forma histerica o a reir de forma compulsiva en cualquier momento. Pero aun asi, despues de que Draco le diera un fuerte codazo en las costillas, Blaise se acerco a Ginny, que parecia que iba a desmallarse en cualquier momento, y dedicandole una mirada de disculpa a Potter que mas parecia decir "por favor no me mates" que "lo siento" Se llevo a la peliroja aparte.

-Percy Weasley y Romana Scoppo.

Esa pareja la saco del aturdimiento de lo de Ginny. Hermione conocia a Romana. Mas o menos. Era la modista que trababaja en la tienda de Madam Malkin en el callejon Diagon que se encargaba de arreglos menores y tomar medidas. Romana tambien se encargaba de las pruebas de ropa y tomar pedidos. La recordaba por que era una chica joven, increiblemente amable, de rasgos muy dulces y que siempre hablaba suave. Romana siempre habia mostrado tener una paciencia infinita con sus clientes, que mayoritariamente eran niños y personas incorformistas que siempre protestan por que su ropa no es la mejor o no estaba exactamente como querian.

-Erni Macmillan y Marie Williams.

Una griffindor de septimo año a la que Hermione recordaba vagamente de haber visto en su sala comun alguna vez, que por cierto era tambien hija de muggles se acerco timidamente a Erni, que la miraba boqueando. Era obvio que no tenia ni idea de quien era ella.

-Harry Potter y Pansy Parkinson

El silencio que se hizo fue sepulcral. Harry, cuya cara parecia una mascara, solo cerro los ojos un segundo, respiro hondo y se encamino a la muchacha que se habia puesto mortalmente palida y tenia la nariz respingona. Le tendio la mano. No se dijeron nada. Pansy solo se cuadro digna y noble. O todo lo digna y noble que se puede estar cuando una esta visiblemente aterrada. Ambos se encaminaron hacia una de las zonas apartadas para hablar. Hermione se pregunto si Pansy era consciente de la suerte que tenia.

-Hector Slughorn y Lavander Brown.

Hermione abrio mucho los ojos. Hector era el hijo de Horace, el profesor de pociones. Que por diferencias con su padre hacia mas de una decada que no se hablaba con el. Tenia al menos treinta años y era un calco de su padre a su edad. Lo sabia por que habia visto fotos de Horace de joven. Hector hasta vestia como su padre. Parecia un hobbit alto y con zapatos brillantes. Lavander solto un chillido horrorizado al ver que su futuro marido era un clon rejuvenecido del repelente pocionista y que su apellido de casada tendria el termino "gusano".

El hombrecillo se acerco a su prometida, solto una tosecilla repelente para llamar su atencion de forma educada y le tendio el brazo cortesmente a la horrorizada Lavander que parecia empezar a hiperventilar.

Pero no pudo disfrutar del espectaculo.

Por que alguien anuncio la segunda pareja y su cerebro sufrio un cortocicuito total.

-Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

Cuando movio la cabeza y su mirada se cruzo con unos enormes ojos grises, descubrio que no sabia quien estaba mas sorprendido. Si ella o su futuro esposo.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17: toma de contacto con la nueva realidad.

El mundo se habia salido de su eje.

Eso no podia estar pasando. Por que esas cosas no pasan.

Hermione respiro hondo y miro a Malfoy acercarse a ella, tenderle el brazo y quedarse muy quieto. Muy callado. Tan en shock como ella.

Como una automata enlazo su brazo con el de el y caminaron hacia el fondo de la sala. Cada pocos minutos, el legislador del ministerio seguia cantando nombres de nuevas parejas. Pero a Hermione le palpitaba el corazon en los oidos. No oia nada. No sentia nada. Solo caminaba.

-Respira….-susurro Malfoy a su lado, que parecia tener el mismo problema. Solo que tambien tenia mas experiencia disimulando y actuando con altivez y nobleza en situaciones extremas.

Llegaron a un rincon. Se detuvieron. Se miraron. El rubio se paso la mano derecha con el pelo soltando un jadeo confuso.

-Bueno, esto es….inesperado….

-tu crees?- solto ella con sarcasmo.

-No uses ese tono. Ambos fuimos voluntarios y ambos sabiamos a que nos arriesgabamos. Pero si en teoria somos compatibles lo mejor que podriamos hacer es...no se...intentar al menos ser civiles. Tenemos diez dias para casarnos… no es que nos sobre el tiempo para ponernos dramaticos.

Hermione empezo a hiperventilar.

-Esa reaccion no es que sea muy halagadora….-mascullo Draco intentando mantener las formas. Que ella reaccionara asi ante la idea de que se casaran era, bueno, hiriente. No es que el estuviera especialmente emocionado por su matrimonio inminente con Granger, pero podia haber sido peor. Mucho peor. Granger al menos era una chica bonita, inteligente y con fama mundial de heroina. Podria haber sido muchisimo peor.

Tras varios minutos en los que la castaña consiguio calmarse de su pequeño ataque de panico y volver a pensar con claridad, miro a Malfoy e intento verlo no como al "huron botador que usa demasiada gomina y la llamaba sangresucia". Intento verlo como el Malfoy que habia conocido hace un par de meses antes del uno de septiembre. Sorprendentemente no le fue muy dificil.

Carraspeo. Tenia curiosidad. Y no tenia ni idea de por donde empezar.

-que te prometio el ministerio? Ya sabes….el incentivo?- pregunto suavemente por sacar algun tema. Y lo vio tensarse ligeramente incomodo.

-Mi padre….-Draco la miro, y la vio ponerse incomoda de golpe- Van a darle una especie de indulto parcial. Tendra que hacer condena en casa. Se le retirara el uso de varita y no podra salir bajo ninguna circunstancia salvo por orden o con permiso del ministerio de os territorios de la Mansion. 30 años de prision domiciliaria sin condicional y tras 30 años, tendra una revision si ha cumplido con la multitud de reglas que van a ponerle. Aunque si se salta una sola regla ira de nuevo a Azkaban sin juicio y sin apelacion posible. Y antes de que preguntes, ni siquiera lo he hecho por mi. Mi madre le ama,… no es la misma sin el. No soporto verla triste- incomodo ante el silencio que su declaracion habia causado, carraspeo y siguio hablando- y tu? Que incentivo te dieron?

-Recuperar la casa de mis padres y un fondo de dinero muggle para mantener la propiedad.- reconocio ella- se que parece una tonteria, pero queria aferrarme a algo de la vida que tuve...por poco que fuera y aun que no crea tener fuerzas para volver a poner un pie en esa casa….

Draco le sonrio. Solo un poco. Y la castaña encontro el gesto extrañamente reconfortante. EL parecia entender lo que queria decir.

-y ahora que va a pasar?- Pregunto ella sintiendose completamente fuera de lugar.

-Pues tenemos 10 dias para decidir cuando nos casamos y como. El tipo de ceremonia y el lugar donde iremos de luna de miel….- Draco paladeo las palabras que acababa de decir y le supieron increiblemente extrañas- y luego...no se. Supongo que empezar nuestra vida de casados terminando septimo curso o algo asi, por que la verdad no tengo ni idea… aun que tendria que enviarle una lechuza a mi madre para darle la noticia. Si no te importa, me gustaria que ella participara en esto si asi lo desea por que la verdad, moralmente necesitaria su apoyo…

-Si, claro, lo comprendo….-Hermione se puso subitamente triste. Sus padres no estarian en su boda. Sus padres ni siquiera recordaban que ella existia. No seria su madre quien la acompañara a buscar bestidos o decidir que flores habrian de decoracion. No seria su padre quien la entregara a su futuro esposo. Sintio ganas de llorar. Los ojos le escocian. Asi que los cerro con fuerza.- al menos uno de nosotros tendra alli a su familia.

-Granger, dentro de diez dias mi familia sera la tuya….-intento sonar conciliador. Que sus palabras de algun modo la consolaran. Por la mueca que ella hizo, y no la juzgaba por ello por que lo comprendia, supo que habia fallado miserablemente.

-Crees que sonaria muy raro que te pidiera que acabaramos con esto cuanto antes e hicieramos la ceremonia lo mas pronto posible? Algo pequeño e intimo si se pudiera?- dijo ella cerrando los ojos y apretando las palmas de sus manos en las cuentas, intentando que el escozor que amenazaba con hacerla llorar de nuevo se fuera.

-No, no me pareceria raro. Lo comprendo. Y creo que estoy deacuerdo contigo. Posponerlo igual no es buena idea. Y tenemos toda una vida para acostumbrarnos a esto y hacernos a la idea. Ademas no es que seamos desconocidos y tenemos a nuestro favor que ya sabemos lo peor el uno del otro. Asi que por ese lado no habran sorpresas…

Muy a su pesar, Hermione solto una risita al comentario. Draco tambien. Ella aparto las manos y lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-En serio? Te parece un buen momento para bromear, Malfoy?

-Si no nos reimos nosotros de esto, quien lo hara? Prefiero tomarmelo con humor.- Draco se encogio de hombros- y creo que deberiamos empezar a llamarnos por el nombre de pila, Dentro de poco tu tambien seras una Malfoy, seria un poco confuso que me sigas llamando asi.

-Se me va ha hacer horriblemente raro llamarte Draco, sabes?

-Que me vas a contar a mi, Hermione….

Ambos se miraron. Y no pudieron contener otra risa. La situacion era demasiado absurda. Y al menos era mejor reir que llorar.

-se que esto te sonara raro, pero aceptarias que nos casaramos en los jardines de la mansion?- Draco la miro un poco a la defensiva- Hay una pagoda y una capilla alli, todos los Malfoy se han casado en esos terrenos. Es una tradicion de siglos de antigüedad. Me doleria no tener oportunidad de seguir esa tradicion en concreto. Y si te preocupa lo que paso alli...te juro que todo ha sido limpiado y reformado, es practicamente un lugar nuevo, ni siquiera lo reconoceias, eso te lo puedo prometer…

Hermione lo penso unos minutos. Cerro los ojos. Aquel lugar era su peor pesadilla. Pero si ella era capaz a Voldemort por su nombre por que temer el nombre le daba poder, no le iba a dar poder a una construccion de ladrillos. A fin de cuentas, el lugar era solo un lugar. LO terrifico era lo que habia habitado en esa casa. Y eso, ya no existia. Bueno, Lucius iba a volver. Pero despues de lo que habia pasado seria un necio en ser una amenaza.

-necesitaria acostumbrarme a la idea, Draco…-se le hacia rarisimo usar ese nombre- Pero no creo que haya ningun problema en principio. Si significa tanto para ti, creo que puedo aceptarlo.

El sonrio. Parecia terriblemente aliviado por la respuesta d eella.

-No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que significa para mi. Gracias.

Ella abrio los ojos como una lechuza. En toda su vida jamas habria esperado oir a Daco Lucius Malfoy darle las gracias. Pero suponia que era un nuevo comienzo. Asi que las sorpresas parecian estar al orden del dia.

Se quedaron en un comodo silencio durante un rato. Hasta que Minerva Macgonnagall llamo a todos los alumnos de Howarts a un apartado. Y a sus respectivas aprejas.

Y carraspeo llamando la atencion una vez todos, estuvieron reunidos suspiro y comenzo ha hablar.

-Todos vosotros teneis que discutir una decision a tomar. Aquellos de vosotros que ambos sois estudiantes, que sepais que podeis postponer vuestro curso un año mas y tomaros este sabatico para cumplir con vuestro deber civil, o podeis seguir estudianto. Se os otorgaran habitaciones de matrimonio, algo que jamas se habia hecho en la escuela y espero no tener que volver ha hacer. Se espera que a lo largo del año, las mujeres de entre vosotros quedeis embarazadas. Se hara una excepcion y se os permitira cursar igualmente vuestros estudios todo lo que dure vuestro embarazo y mientras vuestro estado lo permita. SI deseais seguir hasta el final y terminar la educacion, si vuestro embarazo no permite la asistencia a clase, se os dara la opcion excepcional de terminarla a distancia o de forma remota, e incluso si vuestro parto o por complicaciones del embarazo no pudierais hacer los examenes finales, se os haria una convocatoria extrahordinaria adaptada a vuestras necesidades por orden del ministerio. En el caso de la señorita Weasley, debera mudarse permanentemente a la sala de los ochos donde vivira de forma privada con el señor Zabini, ya que el en teoria no puede entrar en la Torre de Griffindor. Al resto de ochos emparejados entre ellos, se les combinaran habitaciones para darles el doble de espacio y deberan compartirlas. A los estudiantes de diferentes casas emparejados se les otorgaran habitaciones y dormitorios en diferentes secciones del castillo que se habilitaran para ello, pero no viviran en las zonas comunes de las diferentes casas. Para aquellos de ustedes que deseen cambiar de escuela o dejar sus estudios, no tengo mas consejo que darles que desearles la mayor de las suertes y que sepan que pueden contar conmigo si necesitan algo.

Se detuvo un segundo para tomar aliento antes de continuar hablando.

-Aquellos de vosotros que tengais pareja de otros colegios o de mayor edad que ya han cursado y terminado sus estudios, tendreis varias opciones a vuestra disposicion. La primera, que tendreis siempre a vuestra disposicion alojamiento en Hogsmeade para visitas conyugales los fines de semana. Que se os den habitaciones dobles y tengais acceso a Howarts para vivir los fines de semana con vuestras parejas o como caso excepcional, que os tomeis un año sabatico de vuestros trabajos si los teneis que que vivais un año en Howarts con vuestros conyugues. Todo esto se hace en aras de facilitar vuestro deber y la responsabilidad que habeis adquirido con el ministerio y la sociedad magica. Aquellos que opteis por esta ultima opcion, podreis elegir colaborar con trabajos menores según vuestras aptitudes en el castillo para que no os aburrais o tengais cosas que hacer mientras vuestras parejas aun en el cuerpo estudiantil puedan acudir a clase o hacer sus deberes y estudiar. Las decisiones finales que tomeis deberan ser notificadas tanto a mi persona como al personal del ministerio antes de 10 dias junto a la fecha que hayas decidido para la boda y los preparativos escogidos para la misma asi como el destino deseado para vuestra luna de miel.

Ceso un segundo de hablar para dejar que la informacion calara, y despues tomo aire para concluir su discurso:

-ahora, les aconsejo a quienes tengan parejas asignadas fuera del colegio que intercambien los datos para ponerse en contacto via lechuza por que en unos minutos, nos iremos de vuelta al castillo y supongo que querran estar en contacto para ultimar detalles y hacer preparativos asi como para tomar decisiones. Como ya he dicho a los futuros conyuges ajenos a howarts contaran con estancias en Hogsmeade para visitas. Y eso incluye estos diez dias para hacer preparativos. Siempre que asi lo deseen se les daran a los futuros novios aun en el colegio permisos especiales de visita para poder tomar decisiones y hablar de lo que se necesite. EN 15 minutos espero verles a todos lo que deban regresar a la escuela en la zona de transporte de la red flu.

Dicho eso, la profesora se giro y volvio a dejar solos a sus estudiantes recien prometidos en masa.

Todos los que tenian parejas ajenas al colegio escoces intercambiaron datos. Todos parecian hipnotizados, moviendose como automatas extrañados. Los que iban a compartir colegio con sus parejas se miraron incomodos. Bueno, Casi todos. Neville y su nueva y flamante prometida parecian ir flotando por ahi y Luna aun no habia soltado la mano de Theo y estaba tranquila y serena como de costumbre con un pasmado Nott agarrado a ella como si la rubida fuera algun tipo de explosivo que fuera a detonar en cualquier momento.

Cuando la Red flu fue conectada a howarts, todos pasaron por las llamas. Todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ginny se fue con los ochos. Y en la sala comun, estallo el caos. Lavander no hacia mas que gritar, las hermanas patil se miraban la una a la otra flipando, con Justin al lado de su prometida mientras los tres hablaban de Marcus.

Blaise no hacia mas que mirar a Ginny con los ojos desorbitados y Luna los miraba a todos con una sonrisa beatifica de alguien que parece estar muy, muy lejos de la realidad.

Hermione hizo un mutis por el foro. Estaba demasiado cansada. Se fue al pasillo de las habitaciones seguida de Ginny y ahi comenzo su toma de conciencia con su nueva realidad. Cuando vio que la puerta de su dormitorio habia desaparecido. Se movio un poco y vio que en la placa de laton de la puerta vecina, que era la de Draco, ahora habian dos nombres: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

Jadeo. Aterrada, abrio la puerta.

Lo que fuera el dormitorio de Draco ahora era una salita. Un sofa, un sillon orejero y una pequeña mesita de te delante de la chimenea. Dos escritorios y las estanterias con sus libros y lo que suponia que serian los libros de su prometido. En la pared que daba a su viejo dormitorio, ahora habian tres puertas. Una que daba a un baño conjunto, y las otras dos, a dos dormitorios. El de Draco y el suyo propio. En la mesa de te habia una nota informandola de que este arreglo de las instalaciones era para fomentar la cercania, y que tras las nupcias, los dormitorios serian reformados de nuevo para crear una estancia apta para una pareja de recien casados, con un unico dormitorio matromonial.

Hermione jadeo. Ginny aparecio a su lado, pues la habia seguido. Y miro a su alrededor.

-En la puerta de Zabibi tambien pone mi nombre, sabes?

-Deberias llamarlo Blaise- respondio hermione que no sabia que cara poner- Dentro de poco tu tambien seras una zabini.

-Si bueno, esto es muy raro….

Ambas se miraron. Un carraspeo en la puerta de entrada hizo que se giraran. Draco las miraba un poco extrañado. Pero aun parecio mas extrañado cuando miro a su alrededor. Blaise se asomo poco despues por la puerta.

-Que amables que nos den tiempo para adaptanos a los cambios y hacernos a la idea de que nuestras vidas acaban de dar un giro de 180 grados...muy considerados por parte del equipo del colegio y el ministerio….-Solto Blaise rezumando sarcasmo por cada poro de su piel.

Una Pansy que parecia en shock tambien entro. Y miro a Ginny con una mezcla de culpa, arrepentimiento y panico. Ginny solo suspiro.

-Es una buena persona, sabes Parkinson?- La peliroja se forzo a sonreir, e intento con todas sus fuerzas no llorar- el jamas te hara daño ni te juzgara. Solo habla con el. Escribele y dale algo de tiempo.

Pansy solo asintio con la cabeza y giro sobre los talones. Parecia ir en modo automatico. Luego solo desaparecio. Todos supusieron que habia ido a su dormitorio.

Blaise solo jadeo.

-Si me disculpais…-dijo el moreno sin saber que cara poner- Voy a ver si Theo me invita a algo que haga que el mundo deje de dar vueltas. O las de mas rapido….vosotros no se, pero lo necesito…

Cuando este se hubo marchado, Hermione le dio un golpecito a Ginny en el brazo.

-Tiene isofobia y claustrofobia. Y pesadillas por las noches. NO puede estar solo. En ningun momento. Por las noches siempre va a colarse en la cama de algun amigo por que si no le dan ataques de panico…

Ginny solo asintio con la cabeza. Muy triste. A George le pasaba algo parecido.

-Entonces ire ha hablar con el y a ver si nos conocemos un poco mas….si consigue algo de alcohol de Theo creo que le hare compañía a ver si me invita, creo que yo tambien lo necesito.

Tras abrazarse ambas, la peliroja salio de la habitacion Malfoy-Granger y se encamino a la Zabibi-Weasley, que tenia la puerta abierta y Blaise parecia dispuesto a atacar el solo una botella de licor de fresa.

Ginny sonrio. Aun que no de alegria. Y cerro la puerta tras de si. Iba a ser una charla muy larga y muy tensa. Y muy rara.

Una vez solos, Draco cerro la puerta. Y saco la mano que tenia a sus espaldas. Llevaba una botella de licor de crema irlandesa y dos copas. Encogiendose de hombros ante la mirada cinica de la ojimiel.

-Pense que nos podria hacer falta y que nos lo hemos ganado.

Ella parecio sonreir un poco.

-Creo que esta vez tienes razon.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillon frente a la chimenea, que tras un preciso hechizo empezo ha arder suavemente. Suerte que era viernes y al dia siguiente no tenian clases.

Sirvieron las copas y bebieron en silencio.

-Y ahora que deberiamos hacer?- susurro hermione con suavidad

-Pues lo primero...enviar lechuzas para anunciar la noticia a quienes creamos oportuno. Yo solo tengo pensado a mi madre….quizas tu quieras avisar a alguien. Y luego quizas deberiamos plantearnos hacer una lista de cosas para hacer, como vestuario y decoracion para la boda, aun que sean unos minimos, y tomar algunas decisiones.

-Como cuales?

-Eh?- Pregunto Draco no del todo seguro a que parte de lo que habia dicho se referia ella.

-Como que decisiones debemos tomar.

-ah, pues como por ejemplo donde vivir tras que acabemos el colegio.

Ambos se miraron incomodos. Hermione sabia por donde iban los tiros.

-Supongo que tienes alguna idea.

-Iba a proponer la Mansion Malfoy. - Y al ver como Hermione se tensaba y abria la boca para decir algo el siguio hablando- Por favor...dejame explicarme primero.

Ella cerro la boca, asintio con la cabeza, y Draco parecio relajarse antes de seguir hablando.

-La mansion es mi hogar ancestral. Los primeros Malfoy vivieron ahi. La magia de mi familia tiene sus raices en esa propiedad. Y si, tenemos otras casas y propiedades, pero esa es la primera, la fuente...el corazon que lo une todo. Al menos 4 meses al año debemos vivir ahi. Y lo hemos cambiado todo. Y te prometo, aquí y ahora, que tendras total libertad para hacer como quieras en esa casa. Los Malfoy vivimos y somos enterrados alli, Hermione. No hay lugar mas seguro para nosotros que esa finca. Y Lo que hizo mi padre, dejar entrar a los mortifagos y al señor tenebroso no solo fue un error, si no que fue blasfemo. Creo una herida en el vinculo que compartimos con Malfoy Manor. Y debe ser reparado. Se que es mucho pedir, pero al menos crees que podrias pensar en ello e intentarlo? Te aseguro que ni siquiera reconoceras la casa….todo ha sido limpiado y cambiado. Es….es como si fuera nueva.

Hermione cerro los ojos y penso en ello. Bebio de su copa y la relleno. Y volvio a beber. Comprendia lo que Draco intentaba decir. Y se negaba a tener miedo. Uno se enfrenta a sus miedos. Suspiro.

-Siempre y cuando accedas a plantearte otro domicilio si no puedo con ello, accedere. Pero eso lleva a otra cuestion. Tus padres tambien viviran alli, verdad?- Esta vez sonaba ansiosa. Y nerviosa. Draco suspiro.

-Si, pero la mansion es enorme. Mis padres tienen sus habitaciones en el ala este. Hay zonas comunes como los salones principales, la biblioteca, las piscinas y los laboratorios. Asi como las salas de museo con colecciones o las galerias. Pero mis habitaciones, que seran las de ambos, estan en el ala Este. De hecho toda el ala es mia. Creeme, podriamos vivir alli toda una vida y jamas cruzarnos con mis padres si no es por casualidad o con cita previa.

El sonrio. Solo un poquito. Intentando sonar alentador.

-No se si me gusta la idea de vivir en un lugar tan grande, frio e impersonal,….no te ofendas.

-No me ofendo- El parecio relajarse y mirarla- Pero por eso te he dicho que podras cambiar lo que quieras. Lo bueno que tiene es que ahora mismo, para ti es solo una casa. Pero con algo de tiempo y teniendo las camaras de Gringotts de mi familia a tu disposicion tendras libre potestad para convertirlo en un hogar tal y como tu quieras. Solo dale una oportunidad.

Ella suspiro cansada

-Puedo intentarlo, pero no te hago promesas.

-Con eso me basta.

Ambos se miraron. Ambos desviaron la mirada. Bebieron de sus copas por hacer algo.

El rubio acabo cogiendo papel y pluma para escribir a su madre contandole lo que habia pasado y lo que iba a pasar. Convoco a su lechuza y antes de enviarla, escribio una segunda nota para el ministerio. Iba a necesitar permiso para poder ir al callejon diagon este fin de semana. Mejor que se enterara a deshoras por su propio hijo que en el desayuno con la edicion extra del profeta que seguramente iba ha haber.

-Si me conceden el permiso, tenemos que ir a Gringotts este fin de semana.-Anuncio el con tranquilidad.

-Para que?

-Necesito algo de la camara familiar, y sacar dinero para algunas compras. Ademas, siempre podemos pasar el dia por alli.

Ella lo miro perpleja.

-Me estas pidiendo una cita?

Draco la miro, con una sonrisa ladeada en los labios. Tenia el pelo rizado y espeso, tupido, de un color castaño cobrizo. Los ojos de un miel dorado. No era tan palida como las chicas de la alta sociedad a las que estaba acostumbrado pero tenia que reconocer que el claro bronceado que tenia le daba un tono saludable y hermoso de piel. Ella era una cabeza mas baja que el, y pese a ser delgada, tenia las caderas anchas. Y no mucho pecho. Desde luego nadie podia decir que no fuera atractiva. Y mucho. Pero no era una de esas chicas que resultan artificiales buscando constantemente una belleza sin macula. Hermione rezumaba una naturalidad que resultaba...refrescante. Sonrio de forma un poco mas ancha.

-Y que si lo estoy haciendo?- Comento en un tono socarron que hizo que ella alzara las cejas.- Vamos a casarnos, Hermione, no es tan terrible que me apetezca pasar un poco de tiempo, conocerte como algo mas que una vieja rival y una compañera de clase.

Ella se puso roja hasta las orejas.

El hizo un teatral puchero.

-No llevamos prometidos ni 2 horas y ya estas dandome calabazas y rompiendome el corazon? Muy mal, Hermione, muy muy mal.

-Oh vamos! No hagas esto mas incomodo y raro de lo que ya es!

-Entonces acpeta, es simple. No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo…-dijo el haciendo que ella riera de lo absurdo de esa afirmacion dadas las circunstancias. Desde luego el sarcasmo a Malfoy se le daba de maravilla- Solo te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes a un recado a Gringotts , a hacer unas compras, a comer, quizas un paseo y luego de vuelta al colegio. No es tan terrible. Y siempre podemos pasar por Flourish y Blotts, …..

la invitacion quedo flotando en el aire. Hermione sabia que la estaba tentando. Pero es que era una tentacion. Y una muy eficaz. Maldito Malfoy y sus malditas sonrisillas como la que tenia ahora en la cara.

Suspiro derrotada.

-Y luego un Helado?- pregunto la castaña en un intento fatuo de conservar algo de dignidad con una peticion propia.

-Y luego un helado- concecio el con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro mientras la veia refunfuñar algo sobre hurones caprichosos y metomentodo. Eso solo ensancho aun mas su sonrisa.

Cuando se fueron a dormir y se dieron las buenas noches, Ambos se sonrieron de forma tentativa.

Cuando estuvieron acostados en sus respectivas camas, separados solo por una pared, ambos pensaron lo mismo….

 _Quizas esto no este tan mal despues de todo. Quizas todo salga bien despues de todo…._


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18: un articulo, una carta, un anillo y un helado.

 **Voluntarios para una Ley matrominial forzosa de emergencia!**

Por Hector whamps

 _Por fin se rompe el silencio en cuanto a que pasaba en el Ministerio ultimamente y la noticia, no dejara a nadie indiferente._

 _Un artefacto de la epoca merliniana ha aparecido y dada la merma en la poblacion tras la guerra asi como una cantidad ingente de aumentos en la degradacion endogamica de las familias mas puristas y nobles de nuestra sociedad han forzado la mano del ministerio en la creacion de un decreto ley de emergencia en la que para evitar un hechizo ancestral que hubiera forzado a niños pequeños en matromonios y a tener descendencia en menos de un año. Para evitar la activacion de ese hechizo se requiere un sustancial aumento de la poblacion magica en muy poco tiempo._

 _Y para solucionar simultaneamente ambos problemas (la propagacion de problemas geneticos congenitos por casos de endogamia y ese hechizo antiguo que forzaria matromonios aberrantes), asi como para conseguir un aumento de la poblacion que salvaria a la socidad Britanica magica, el ministerio ha actuado de manera insospechada, desesperada y polemica._

 _En primera instancia, se insta a los 170 matrimonios que actualmente quedan en nuestra nacion que aun conservan ambos conyugues a tener mas hijos. Se han propuesto ayudas economicas y programas de incentivos en estas parejas para promover la natalidad. El objetivo es llegar a cuatro descendientes por matrimonio._

 _Pero esas cifras no son suficientes._

 _Este decreto ley se le presento a todos los solteros en edades comprendidas entre los 17 y los 40, que resultaron ser poco mas de 350 personas, y se les insto a que al menos, se crearan 130 parejas. Estos nuevas uniones junto a los 170 matrimonios ya existentes podrian ser la salvacion de la inglaterra magica._

 _Aqui, se debe insistir en que tras informar de todos los hechos, no se forzo la mano de nadie y todos los presentes que lo desearon se sometieron voluntarios a un sorteo en el que con hechizos de predicion y adivinacion, se encontraria entre los otros voluntarios a una pareja idonea, apta y compatible, en las que a las familias sangrepuras se les entregaron futuros conyugues nacidos de muggles o mestizos para refrescar las lineas geneticas y evitar enfermedades en el futuro de nuestras mas nobles familias._

 _Para sorpresa de todos, fue el propio ministro el primero en presentarse voluntario, pues cumplia los requisitos pedidos, y como el mismo dijo, no pediria a nadie un sacrificio que el mismo no estuviera dispuesto ha hacer._

 _Se ha de concretar tambien aquí que dos tercios del trio dorado participaron tambien en el sorteo._

 _El niño que vivio, Harry Potter, contraera nupcias en un futuro cercano con la Señorita Pansy Parkinson._

 _La heroina de guerra Hermione Granger, por su parte, se casara tambien con el heredero Draco Malfoy, tristemente conocido por la implicacion de su familia en la guerra y la relacion de su padre, Lucius Malfoy, convicto actualmente en Azkaban, con Quien todos Vosotros ya Sabeis._

 _Ronald Weasley, por su parte, estuvo presente pero no se presento voluntario._

 _Dada la delicadeza de la situacion y lo serio del evento, el equipo presente del Profeta no creyo oportuno hacer preguntas ni entrevistar a los voluntarios que parecian demasiado afectados por todo lo que sucedió, por respeto a su intimidad y dado lo sensible de la informaicon revelada y lo delicada que era la situacion a nivel emocional, pero esperamos en breve tener cometarios y pedir entrevistas para compartir con el publico sus opiniones y pensamientos sobre todo lo sucedido._

 _Encontrareis una copia del Decreto Ley Matrimonial de Emergencia, una transcripcion del discurso del ministro dado durante la convocatoria asi como toda la lista de emparejamientos realizados y los detalles de la noticia y fotografias del evento en la pagina 6._

 _Por nuestra mi parte, y creo hablar por todos mis compañeros del Profeta, solo podemos desear a estos valientes la mejor de las suertes en sus proximas vitas conyugales. Y sobretodo, darles a todos y a cada uno de ellos las gracias por su sacrificio en pro de un futuro mejor y para salvar a mas de mil niños de un futuro mas que incierto y cruel. EL profeta, e Inglaterra, esta en deuda con vosotros._

 _Querido Draco:_

 _Tu carta la he leido esta mañana. Creia que era algun tipo de broma por tu parte hasta que he leido el Profeta._

 _Sinceramente, no se como asumir la noticia ni como reaccionar ante lo que me cuentas._

 _Iba a preguntar si seria posible disolver esa union de algun modo, pero ya he visto porla informacion dada que no, que seran inquebrantables._

 _Tu estas bien? Por que no hay nada que me importe mas que tu bienestar y seguridad._

 _Solo espero que no hayas aceptado este matrimonio por sacar a tu padre de Azkaban, por que si debo elegir un futuro en el que seas feliz o dejar que tu padre se quede en prision por crimenes que si cometio y elecciones que tomo por libre voluntad, prefiero romper mi corazon y perder al amor de mi vida que ver a mi unico hijo siendo desgraciado._

 _Me pediste ayuda en la organización de tu boda. En menos de diez dias. Si eso es lo que deseas de mi y esperas que haga, claro que puedes contar conmigo. Pero por favor, comprende que no puedes esperar de mi que este feliz y satisfecha con todo esto, por que es algo que jamas habria ni siquiera imaginado para tu futuro._

 _Estare la hora de comer en el callejon diagon para reunirme contigo, y conocer a tu prometida, la señorita Granger de modo formal y en mas agradables circunstancias que en anteriores encuentros._

 _Te quiere:_

 _Mama._

El desayuno de aquella primera mañana fue tenso, extraño e incomodo. Draco habia leido el periodico, igual que todos. Y luego la carta de su madre.

La directora le habia enviado una nota pidiendole que tras la comida fuera a su despacho con Granger.

Habia un revuelo total en el colegio. Lavander estaba llorando en hombros de todo el que quisiera escuchar sus penas y el Profesor Slughorn no hacia mas que correr detras de ella para intentar conocer a su futura nuera.

Muchos de los estudiantes que iban a casarse en breve iban caminando como si flotaran, mirando al mundo con la mirada perdida. Draco lo comprendia. Todo parecia….sencillamente irreal.

Los cuchicheos, los rumores, las miradas furtivas de los estudiantes de sexto curso hacia abajo. La sorpresa, la incertidumbre y la incredulidad parecian flotar en el ambiente de una manera ominosa.

Draco estaba ya de los nervios y deseoso de salir de alli. Asi que cuando Hermione dio el ultimo bocado ambos se fueron a ver que queria Macgonnagall.

La sorpresa se la llevaron al ver alli a Harry que parecia fuera de lugar y se removia nervioso en su silla, a una muy histerica Pansy, al ministro de magia y a dos periodistas, Uno claramente un reportero y otro con una camara.

Despues de unas presentaciones, Kingsley suspiro.

-Se que no tengo derecho a pediros mas de lo que ya os he pedido, pero os agradeceria como un favor personal que hablarais a favor de la ley y os dejarais entrevistar amablemente para el profeta. Esta ley no es nada popular. Evitar revueltas es primordial. Vosotros, como dos de los hereos de la ultima guerra y sus respectivas parejas, tendreis mucho peso en los meses futuros.

Los cuatro jovenes se miraron. Ser usados como herramientas politicas no era plato de gusto de nadie. Pero calmar a las masas despues de una guerra para evitar mas conflicto...eso era importante. Muy a regañadientes, aceptaron.

Sorprendentemente, el periodista, que no era otro que Hector Whamps, fue muy educado en sus preguntas. Cortes en todo momento, y monstruo un tacto y un sentido comun que pocos creerian dado que era un reportero del profecta. Pero dado que a la unica con la que habian tenido contacto era Rita Skeeter, bueno...no era un buen precedente.

Las preguntas eran sencillas. Directas y claras. Sin malas intenciones.

Basicamente sus opiniones e impresiones al respecto. Y que opinaban de sus emparejamientos.

Ahi, Harry respondio que no conocia muy bien a Pansy, pero que no dudaba de que si el artefacto del ministerio decia que era una pareja optima para el, es que era cierto. Tambien añadio, poniendose rojo hasta las orejas y mostrandose visiblemente incomodo que estaba deseando conocerla y darle una oportunidad a la relacion.

Pansy, respondio que aun que Harry y el no habian empezado bien se sentia muy afortunada de estar con alguien tan valiente, con tantos principios morales y que siempre defendia lo que creia justo sin importarle el riesgo que supusiera para el. Termino diciendo que esperaba estar a la altura de tan noble esposo.

Hermione...Hermione dijo que ella y Draco no tenian la mejor de las historias en comun y que habian empezado mal. Pero que todos merecian una segunda oportunidad, y esta era la de ellos. Dijo que sabia que no seria facil, y que discutirian, por que era consciente de que eran personas muy diferentes. Pero tambien añadio que nada que merezca la pena en esta vida es facil.

Draco….solo sonrio. Comento que crei aque su relacion con Hermione sera todo un desafio. Pero que era un nuevo comienzo, una nueva era, y que esperaba totalmente deacuerdo. Añadio que dado que en su mansion habia una biblioteca enorme, no dudaba de que al menos, sabria como hacer feliz a su prometida.

Fue ese momento cuando hermione empezo a reir mirando a Draco. Y ambos compartieron una mirada complice. Fue ese el momento en el que el reportero saco una foto. Ambos supieron que esa foto ira directa a la portada del Profeta. Tampoco es que les importara demasiado.

Kingsley le firmo un documento a Draco garantizandole permiso para entrar y salir a su antojo del colegio siempre que fuera por asuntos preparativos para su boda. Y con su salvoconducto legal, el y Hermione pidieron permiso a Macgonagall para salir del territorio de la escuela el fin de semana. Tambien les fue garantizado.

Via red flu desde el despacho de la directora, y con permiso para volver por el mismo camino, ambos jovenes aparecieron en la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante.

Las miradas de sorpresa de muchos de los que estaban en el callejon les sorprendieron. Ver a dos estudiantes fuera de Howarts con sus uniformes en una semana escolar ya era raro. Ver a la heroina de guerra con el hijo del mortifago ya rozaba lo asombroso. Pero ver una de las parejas que habia salido fotografiada en la portada del profeta esa misma mañana paseando tranquilamente uno junto al otro por el callejon diagon ya rozaba lo legendario.

Los murmullos los siguieron todo el camino. Los ignoraron a todos.

Entraron en Gringotts y Hermione no pudo evitar encogerse un poco ante las miradas de odio de los duendes.

Cuando uno en particular se les acerco, fulmino con la mirada a Hermione.

-Puedo suponer que esta vez no vienes a asaltar una de las camaras, robar en esta institucion y marcharte volando en uno de los dragones que tenemos para la seguridad privada, cierto?

Draco miro a Hermione con pasmo.

-Fuiste tu quien asalto el banco?- Draco estaba intentando no reir. De verdad que lo intentaba. Se iba a casar con la unica mujer viva que no solo habia atracado Gringotts si no que encima la habian felicitado por ello.

-Eso jamas volvera a pasar, fueron circunstancias excepcionales y puedo garantizar que nunca hare otra vez algo asi….-farfullo ella roja hasta las orejas.

-Y en que puedo ayudarles hoy, hummmm?- Dijo el duende nada tranquilo ni nada convencido por las palabras de la chica, qu eno dejaba de mirarla de manera furtiva, como si fuera a robar las plumas de los escritorios de los cajeros.

-Hemos venido por asuntos de mi familia-Comento Draco de un increible buen humor- En primer lugar, quiero una visita a la camara Malfoy numero dos.

Hermione miro al rubio con las cejas arqueadas. Numero dos? Eso queria decir que tenia mas de una camara? No queria ni pensar en que tendria esa familia acumulado….era abrumador.

-Y en segundo lugar, mientras estoy con mi prometida en en la camara, para hacer una retirada, quiero que se tramiten las documentaciones necesarias para incluir a Hermione Jane Granger en las personas con acceso a todas las cuentas y camaras familiares asi como a las mias particulares. Quiero que esa orden se haga efectiva tras nuestra boda, que sera como mucho en 10 dias pero aun no tenemos fecha determinada. Aun asi, quiero una llave preparada para ella y la documentacion lista para ser firmada cuanto antes.

Hermione no daba credito a lo que oia.

-Por supuesto señor, ya sabe donde estan los transportes. Un cajero ira a guiarle enseguida. Y en cuanto a los documentos, lo pondre todo en marcha cuanto antes.

-Draco eso no es necesario…-comento ella en un susurro abrumado mientras el duende se retiraba y ellos caminaban hasta las vias de los carritos que llevaban a las camaras inferiores.

-Seras mi esposa, Hermione. Eso conlleva ciertas responsabilidades. Pero tambien ciertas ventajas.

-Pero yo no quiero tu dinero! No hago esto por el dinero!

-Lo se.- Fue lo unico que dijo el. Y por primera vez, Hermione lo vio sonreir. Sonreir de verdad, de forma radiante. Era una sonrisa bonita. Claro que la castaña no habia previsto ponerse roja hasta las orejas.

-Pues entonces no lo hagas! No es necesario!- Mascullo ella a la defensiva.

-Acaso vas a robarme o abusar de mis cuentas o saquear mis tesoros familiares?- pregunto el con sorna.

-Sabes que jamas haria eso!

-Entonces ni yo tengo que preocuparme ni tu de que agobiarte. Piensa en ello como un tramite legal, Hermione. Pero ahora vas a ser una Malfoy. Cuidar de los intereses de la familia es una responsabilidad. Y disfrutar de los dividendos de la fortuna un privilegio. Y ambas requieren que tengas acceso tanto al dinero familiar como al mio privado. Asi que no le des mas vueltas.

Hermione no sabia que decir. No queria ese dinero. No hacia esto por el dinero. Y sabiendo lo que el iba a aportar y a lo que le iba a dar acceso, se sentia...se sentia desequilibrada. Como si ella no aportara bastante a la relacion. Como si de pronto, el tuviera cierto poder sobre ella que ella no queria que tuviera. Y eso la incomodaba.

-Sabes que cuando piensas muy profundamente empiezas a oler a bacon frito?- Susurro el de buen humor. El comentario le gano un manotazo en las costillas de la castaña.

-No tiene gracia. Todo este asunto del dinero me hace sentir muy incomoda…

-No es caridad, Hermione. Si no quieres verlo como un bien ganancial, piensalo como una responsabilidad. Llevar las cuentas familiares y su economia domestica es dificil. Y pesado. Pero tiene ciertas ventajas. Piensa en ello como un trabajo en el que puedes dictar tu propio sueldo.

-sigue sin gustarme….-mascullo ella mientras otro duende aparecia y los guiaba al carrito que se puso en marcha.

-No tiene que gustarte, solo aceptalo de una vez y sigue adelante, tenemos mucho que hacer y sinceramente no me apetece discutir contigo a cada paso del camino. Tiempo limitado, recuerdas?

-esa escusa no te valdra dentro de diez dias- Amenazo ella intentando no reir ante el tono jocoso de el.

-Hasta entonces me aprobechare siempre que pueda.

-Tramposo

-Slytherin, recuerdas?

Ambos se miraron, y sonrieron un poco. El aire parecia menos pesado entre ellos y no comprendian por que. Hermione no comprendia como estar forzada a una situacion podia hacerla sentir tan….libre. Era ironico. Contradictorio. Pero no menos cierto.

Llegaron a su destino y el duende, pidiendole abrio la puerta de la camara, que no requeria llave, si no una gota de la sangre de Draco.

Las puertas se abrieron y el duende espero fuera.

Hermione entro, un lumus en las paredes ilumino la estancia. Y perdio el aliento.

Filas y filas de estanterias, todas ellas con vitrinas exponian la colección de joyas y gemas mas fantastica que habia visto nunca. Desde coronas a tiaras, pasando por relojes de bolsillo, collares, pulseras, pendientes y anillos de todos los tipos y tamaños. Todos obras maestreas de orfebreria.

Diamantes, zafiros, rubies y esmeraldas llenaban el aire de brillos etereos y luces resplandores chispeantes que brillaban por doquier.

Por no mencionar el tamaño enorme de la camara. NI siquiera podia empezar a concebir el valor de lo que tenia delante de sus propios ojos. Era irreal, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

-Esta es la camara donde guardamos las joyas especiales. Ya sean magicas o tan lujosas y estravagantes que no se usan apenas mas que en momentos especificos. Es parte del tesoro de la familia. EN la mansion hay una camara similar, con la joyeria que se usa mas a diario. Aun que no por ello es menos magnifica. Pero claro esta, cosas asi- comento señalando a una gargantilla que cubria todo el pecho, tachonada de zafiros y con un diamante del tamaño de un puño que caia entre las claviculas del maniqui negro que la llevaba puesta- no se pueden llevar para ir a dar un paseo.

EL orgullo rezumaba de la voz de Draco mientras la tomaba del brazo y la guiaba por los pasillos hasta una mesa enorme llena de almohadas planas viseladas de terciopelo negro.

-Aqui es donde te queria traer. Todos estos son los anillos de compromiso que han llevado todas las esposas Malfoy de la historia. Algunos han preferido comprar anillos nuevos para sus prometidas, y otros han decidido usar joyas de sus ancestros. Yo quiero darte una de estas.

El parcio mirar las joyas hasta tomar un anillo. Hermione lo miro sorprendida. Era una creacion preciosa, pero asombrosamente simple. Y parecia antigua. Muy, muy antigua.

Era una simple banda de oro amarillo batido y labrado con diseños de vides y uvas. Con una amatista tallada de forma semiesferica y pilida del tamaño del pulpejo de un pulgar.

-Siempre se ha considerado a Septimus como el patriarca original de la familia Malfoy. Era un senador romano, y un mago asombrosamente astuto. Alla por el año 50 antes de cristo, en la conquista de las Galias, consiguio por meritos propios una finca y unas propiedades. Se le permitio crear su propia casa, y llamo a su familia Malfium. Se caso con una bruja Gala, llamada Caeli. Juntos iniciaron el legado de lo que en poco tiempo, pasaria a ser la familia Malfoy. Nuestras raices. El comienzo de una estirpe, se podria decir. El eligio una amatista para Caeli por que el violeta era el color imperial, y eso es lo que queria, que ella fuera la reina de su pequeño imperio, de su familia… su historia de amor es bastante intesa, sabes? Si quieres algun dia te la dejo leer, hay cronicas en la biblioteca familiar…

Draco suspiro, haciendo dar vueltas al anillo entre sus dedos, intentando buscar las palabras. Miro a Hermione y sonrio, un timidamente.

-Nunca en la familia alguien ha usado el anillo de Septimus para pedir en matromonio a una esposa. Hasta ahora. Pero es que es lo que quiero usar. El comenzo algo de la nada. Y en cierto sentido, eso es lo que quiero. Volver al principio y reconstruir la familia Malfoy como algo diferente, algo nuevo...Volver a empezar. Podria darte cualquier otro. O comprarte uno nuevo. Pero prefiero darte este por que necesito que lo entiendas.

Draco se arrodillo y le tendio el bello anillo a Hermione.

-Hermione Jane Granger, se que debemos casarnos de todos modos. Pero igual que Septimus le dio esta joya a Caelis para crear un legado y romper con su pasado, tanto romano como Galo para crear algo nuevo y diferente, algo que solo les perteneciera a ellos...aceptarias ser mi esposa, no por obligacion, si no por que estas dispuesta a darme una oportunidad? Se que no hay amor entre nosotros….pero quizas algun dia pueda haberlo. Y al menos espero que podamos tener amistad, confianza y respeto. Se que no son cosas que me haya ganado dadas mis elecciones en el pasado, y que mis acciones han sido mas que cuestionables….pero me darias esa oportunidad? Como tu futuro esposo, para redimirme? Me ayudarias a encontrar un nuevo camino y una nueva forma para crear un futuro para mi familia? nuestra familia?

-sabes que me casare contigo de todas formas por qu eno tenemos opcion, verdad?- Hermione no podia respirar. Aquello era demasiado.

-Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo por que quieres, no por que debas. Se que no tenemos alternativa. Pero si podemos escoger como asumir esta situacion. Prefiero intentar tener un futuro contigo a pasarme la vida unido a una extraña con la que me vere obligado a tener hijos. Podemos conocernos, Hermione, y darnos una oportunidad el uno al otro. Es como en las matematicas. Orden de los factores no altera el producto.

Ella rio.

-Me lo estas poniendo muy dificil para decirte que no….

-Entonces lo estoy haciendo bien.

Ahi estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa radiante en esos palidos labios. Hermione no pudo contener su propia sonrisa. Penso un segundo en ello….si iban a compartir una vida juntos, era cierto que podian al menos intentar ser felices.

-Si, me casare contigo. Por que quiero.

El sonrio. Y tomandola de la mano, le coloca el anillo que en el 50 antes de cristo, Septimus le entrego a su Caelis.

Draco tambien saco una ingente cantidad de Galeones. Y cuando volvieron arriba, Hermione tuvo que firmar un monton de documentos y dejar sangre para tener acceso como futura señora Malfoy al legado de la familia.

De pronto, las cosas parecian un poquito menos extrañas. Hermione no podia dejar de mirar el anillo que llevaba en el dedo.

Era poco convencional para un anillo de pedida. No era fino ni elegante. Era una gruesa banda de oro con un pedrusco violeta que resplandecia. Ni siquiera estaba tallado. Solo pulido.

Pero tenia una sonrisa idiota en los labios que no se le iba.

Claro que el peso moral de llevar una joya de mas de dos mil años de antigüedad era algo que le hacia sentir culpa….pero no intento no pensar en ello.

Aun que todo lo bueno dura poco. Por que mientras salian de Gringotts y paseaban por el callejon, cogidos del brazo, Draco puso rumbo a la heladeria de Florean Fortescue. Por un momento, la ojimiel sintio una oleada de afecto por el rubio al recordar su promesa. Y de pronto un nudo en el estomago casi la deja sin aliento y con necesidad de tomar un sorbo de filtro de paz. Por que en la terraza de la heladeria, Narcisa Malfoy estaba sentada tomando una copa de sorbete de fresa.

Y los miraba con esos ojos suyos color azul acero.

Y en esos ojos no habia nada calido ni amable.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19: Suegras y helados.

-Madre…- El amor de Draco por su progenitora era enorme. Y con solo una palabra era capaz de hacerselo saber a todo el mundo. LA tierna forma en la que le cogio las manos y se las beso con devocion hizo que a la ojimiel se le derritiera algo dentro. Si algo eximia a los Malfoy, era la lealtad que sentian por su propia familia. Aun que con el resto del mundo fueran unos cabrones egoistas e impertinentes,…verlos interactuar entre ellos era como verlos por primera vez.

-Draco, cariño…- Narcisa sonrio dulcemente a su hijo. Sonrisa que se esfumo de sus labios perfectamente pintados de tono melocoton en cuanto su vista se poso sobre Hermione- Señorita Granger...un placer verla de nuevo. Supongo que tenemos mucho que discutir.

Algo habia que concederle a Narcisa Malfoy, y es que era imperturbable y tenia unos modales exquisitos.

Y verla jadear de manera sorprendida cuando vio el anillo que lucia en la mano de la joven fue una sorpresa.

Narcisa miro a su hijo con una ceja arqueada. EL significado de ese anillo era como una declaracion publica de intenciones para quien conociera el origen de la joya. Volver a empezar. Nuevos comienzos. Regreso a los origenes…

-Veo que ya has hecho una pedida mas o menos oficial…

-Un poco privada, por que solo estabamos ella y yo, pero si. Crei que era mejor asi, hacerlo todo formal y como es debido, aun con las circunstancias un poco forzosas en las que nos vemos.

Draco, caballero ante todo aun que nunca lo hubiera sido con Hermione, movio una silla invitandola a sentarse frente a su madre y la ayudo a sentarse. Susurrando Gracias por parte de la castaña ante el giro de acontecimientos. Se sentia increiblemente incomoda en esas circunstancias.

Hablaron un poco de la ley ministerial. Narcisa parecia insistir mucho en la historia. Parecia buscar de manera desesperada un hueco legal, un vacio que permitiera la disolucion del matrimonio. Y su frustracion parecia aumentar mas y mas cuando a medida que Draco le hablaba de lo que habia pasado al darse cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para hacer nada. Su hijo estaba vinculado con una nacida de muggles, la boda solo era un tramite para sellarlo. Ya todo era inevitable. Y permanente. Pues cualquier daño que se le hiciera a Granger para liberar a Draco le condenaria a el.

Narcisa estaba de bastante mal humor.

-Esto no es nunca lo que quise para ti, hijo.

El insulto quedo educadamente flotando en el aire.

Ella no era lo bastante buena.

Ella no era lo bastante pura.

Ella era,...inadecuada para alguien como Draco.

Narcisa no aprobaba a Hermione.

Draco se tenso.

-Lo que queremos, ya no es relevante. Prefiero mirar el lado bueno de la situacion, madre, y sacarle el maximo partido. Hermione tampoco me escogio a mi, y dudo que me hubiera escogido a mi en otras circunstancias. Pero ya que vamos a ser compañeros de por vida, no veo por que no podemos darnos una oportunidad y ser felices. O al menos intentarlo. Tu aprobacion y bendiciones son importantes para mi.

-Claro que tienes mis bendiciones, hijo. Tu siempre las tendras.- Sonrio amorosamente Narcisa mirando a Draco.

 _Pero ella no las tiene. Ni mis bendiciones ni mi aprobacion._ Lo que Narcisa no habia dicho no se le escapo a ninguno de los presentes. Hermione estaba cada vez mas tensa y Draco cada vez mas frustrado. SU madre no se lo estaba poniendo nada facil.

-Eso nos lleva a otra discusion. Padre sera liberado en un par de dias. Queriamos pedirte ayuda para organizar la boda. Estbamos pensando en un evento pequeño y discreto, solo familia y unos pocos amigos. Aun que supongo que sera dificil ya que todo el mundo estara organizando su propia boda en estos momentos. Habiamos pensado en los jardines de la mansion…

-Algo pequeño y discreto seria lo apropiado dadas las circunstancias…-Susurro Narcisa mirando a Hermione con desaprobacion.

De nuevo, lo que no habia dicho era mas pesado que lo que si decia, y a ninguno se le paso por alto que Narcisa no queria presumir de una gran boda. Que no queria una celebracion por todo lo alto dado quien iba a ser la esposa de su hijo. Que no queria publicitar la union de su hijo con una nacida de muggles. Hermione empezo a sentirse muy insultada por esa mujer.

-Madre!- Siseo Draco bastante molesto.

-SI, cariño?- susurro inocentemente Narcisa, llevandose a los labios otra cucharada de su sorbete de fresa.

-Si Hermione no hubiera testificado en nuestro juicio, tu y yo estariamos en Azkaban de por vida con Padre. Asi que al menos, tratala con un poco de respeto por que se lo merece. Ella ayudo a derrotar al Lord Oscuro, ella saco ese monstruo de nuestro hogar donde tu y padre le permitisteis entrar. Ella ha sacrificado mucho sin pedir nunca nada a cambio. Lo minimo que le debes, lo minimo, es un poco de respeto. Estas hablando de mi prometida. Nunca vuelvas a faltarle asi al respeto delante de mi, entendido?

Draco estaba tenso como la cuerda de un arco mirando severamente a su madre. Narcisa parpadeo. Draco jamas se habia puesto tan serio con ella.

-Tienes que entender mi postura en todo esto. No tengo nada en contra de tu joven prometida, Draco, pero esta situacion, en otras circunstancias, seria inaceptable.

-Pues estas son las circunstancias ahora, asi que aceptalas y no hagas esto mas dificil de lo que ya es. Y sinceramente, madre, dada la historia y lo que ha pasado en los ultimos años, creo que podemos asumir que estas circunstancias, son las mas favorables que podriamos encontrarnos. Creo que somos muy afortunados. Y creo que Hermione es lo mejor que le podria haber pasado a esta familia. Asi que ya basta.

Tanto Narcisa como Hermione miraron a Draco con la boca abierta.

De pronto, los helados que habian pedido parecian increiblemente interesantes. Nadie dijo nada mas. Dejando que el momento tenso fluyera lejos. Muy lejos. Narcisa estaba increiblemente incomoda y Hermione no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que decir o que hacer.

-Claro que tendreis mi ayuda para la boda…-dijo finalmente Narcisa- Teneis pensada una fecha?

-No- Draco parecio relajarse un poco- Tenemos un maximo de diez dias, empezando hoy. Padre podra volver a casa en dos. Hermione accedio a retrasarla lo bastante como para que Padre pudiera asistir tambien.

Una pequeña oleada de gratitud paso fugazmente por los ojos de Narcisa, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Y de pronto, se angustio.

-Draco, la ley ministerial no dice que las parejas casadas tambien tendrian que tener mas hijos?

Los dos jovenes miraron a Narcisa sin comprender. Luego la realidad cayo sobre ellos como un saco de ladrillos y se removieron terriblemente incomodos.

-En teoria si, pero tendriamos que ir al ministerio a pedir detalles sobre vuestro caso.- Draco no queria hablar de la vida privada de sus padres. Ni ahora ni nunca. Teniendo 18 años, hablar de tener mas hermanos era….incomodo. Y mas contando que el tendria que tener sus propios hijos en breve. Que sus hermanos y sus hijos fueran de la misma edad y fueran juntos al colegio era una idea perturbadora.

-Eso no puede ser...no pueden obligarme!- Narcisa parecia muy perturbada de pronto. Parecia que le fuera a dar un ataque de histeria en cualquier momento.

-Madre, calmate, no pasa nada. Prometieron ayuda en tratamientos de fertilidad y los mejores cuidados medicos. Y aun eres joven….-comenzo el rubio antes de que Narcisa soltara un siseo amargo.

-No lo entiendes! Tu no lo sabes!

-Que no se, madre?- Draco empezo a preocuparse por la reaccion aterrada de su madre.

-No podiamos tener hijos!- Narcisa empezo a respirar pesadamente- Antes de tenerte a ti, tuve tres abortos. No conseguia conservar a los bebes dentro. Luego de esos tres….consegui quedarme otra vez embarazada. Tenia muchisimo miedo. Pero llegue al parto. El bebe nacio muerto, Draco. Tu fuiste un milagro cuando crei que ya no habria esperanza. Y despues de ti lo volviomos a intentar. Abraxas no paraba de insistir e insistir en que tuvieramos otro heredero. Tuve 5 abortos mas en 5 años, hasta que Lucius decidio qu eno volveriamos a intentarlo. Queria morirme. Todos mis hijos morian. No queriamos hablar de ello por que es un problema comun en familias que procrean entre ellos. Pero era real. Tu fuiste un milagro. Pero no puedo volver a pasar por eso. NO puedo…

Narcisa empezo a jadear fuertemente. Hablar de sus nueve hijos muertos era algo que la rompia por dentro. Draco no podia respirar. No sabia que hubiera podido tener hermanos. NI de la multitud de intentos que sus padres habian hecho. Se le rompio un poco mas el corazon.

-No pueden obligarte- Susurro dulcemente Hermione, empatizando con el dolor de Narcisa.

-La ley dice que…-Empezo Narcisa usando el tono que uno usa con retrasados mentales.

-La ley dice que solo ciudadanos en edad reproductiva estan obligados. Los reos no cuentan como ciudadanos- Hermione sonrio suavemente, dejando que sus palabras calaran en la mente de Narcisa, que de pronto abrio mucho los ojos- Estara en casa, contigo y con Draco. Pero esta en prision domiciliaria. Es un prisionero. Asi que no pueden obligarte a nada, Señora Malfoy.

-No pueden obligarme….-Narcisa miraba a Hermione como si estuviera hipnotizada. Esa hija de muggles tenia razon. Sonrio suavemente. Intentando recuperar el resuello y limpiandose con toda la dignidad que podia sus lagrimas.

-No, no pueden obligarte.- corroboro Hermione con suavidad.

Draco miraba el intercambio con fascinacion. Habia sufrido un ataque de panico pensando en que podian hacer volver a pasar a su madre por ese infierno de bebes muertos y de pronto, Hermione habia salvado el dia. Con delicadeza, alargo una mano y cogio la de la ojimiel, mirandola con gratitud, ella solo apreto un poco los dedos con los de el.

-No pueden obligarme…-suspiro de nuevo Narcisa completamente aliviada. De pronto se sentia increiblemente agradecida con Hermione Granger. Iba a recuperar a su marido. La pesadilla de intentar concevir hijos no iba a repetirse. Su hijo iba a casarse con alguien que pese a sus origenes, era una heroina, una celebridad, y que acababa de salvarla de un destino horrible con un solo consejo sensato.

Puede que no aprobara a Hermione. Pero acababa de ganarse el derecho a tener una oportunidad justa a ojos de Narcisa.

-Cuatro dias.- Dijo con suavidad.

Los jovenes la miraron.

-que?- Draco se sentia un poco fuera de onda sin entender a lo que se referia su madre.

-Una boda pequeña, discreta y en los jardines de la mansion. En dos dias, tu padre vuelve a casa. Otros dos, para acostumbrarse y prepararlo todo como toca. Cuatro dias es lo que necesito para organizaros la boda.

-Cuatro dias…-Hermione sentia la boca seca por mas cucharadas de helado que tomara. Asi como que de repente, la realidad era mucho mas….real.

-Pero eso supondria que hoy tomamos todas las decisiones en cuanto organización, asi tendre con que trabajar. Y no podemos salir del callejon Diagon sin vuestro vestuario decidido y las medidas tomadas para los arreglos necesarios.

Hermione y Draco se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y asintieron. A Narcisa no se le escapo el detalle de que distraidos como estaban, no se habian dado cuenta de que sus manos seguian unidas.

Hablaron de la iluminacion, que seria a base de faroles y velas encantadas flotando por el jardin.

De la comida se encargarian los elfos domesticos de la mansion, y Hermione y Draco dieron via libre a Narcisa a servir lo que quisiera como quisiera. Eso parecio hacer feliz a la mujer. Lo unico que pidieron fue poder probar muestras antes de hacer la decision definitiva para asegurarse de que les gustaba el menu elegido. Aun que ambos estuvieron deacuerdo en que no habria nada excesivamente extravagante ni ostentoso. Eso les gano un puchero por parte de la dama.

Con lo de los vestidos...Narcisa dejo eso para dentro de un rato. Las joyas que hermione llevaria serian familiares, y el juego que luciria dependeria del vestido.

Luego fueron ha hablar de las flores. Aqui, Hermione se puso firme.

-Margaritas blancas, Dalias de tono rosa palido y tulipanes naranja claro o color melocoton.

-Querida, para las bodas los arreglos florales son mas con rosas y flores de lis o incluso orquideas….-comenzo a protestar Narcisa.

-Margaritas blancas, Dalias rosa palido y tulipanes o bien naranja claro o bien tono melocoton.- Insistio Hermione con firmeza.

Narcisa se deshinflo. NO eran los arreglos que ella habria elegido, pero dado que era lo unico en lo que la novia parecia haberse puesto firme penso que tendria que ser imaginativa para hacer algo hermoso con lo que le habian dado para trabajar. Y no es que las dalias y los tulipanes no dieran juego. Aun que las margaritas….eran flores humildes. NO comprendia por que Hermione habia insistido tanto en ello.

La luna de miel….Narcisa hizo varias recomendaciones. Pero al final, lo que mas parecio gustarle a la futura pareja fue un viaje de una semana (que era el tiempo que les daban de vacaciones) a una propiead de los Malfoy. Un antiguo coto de caza en mitad de un bosque de Gales, perdido, recondito y aislado. Era una de sus propiedades mas pequeñas. Pero pasar una semana a solas con la pareja parecia ser parte del proposito, y unos dias en el bosque, tranquilos y relajados parecia lo apropiado. Aun que parecia que Hermione era reticente a irse de luna de miel seguido tras la boda por que queria saber cuando se casaban sus amigos. Si era posible, queria ir a sus bodas antes del viaje. Draco no dijo nada y solo se encogio de hombros. Narcisa asintio, comprensible. Y aceptable pese a ser poco ortodoxo. Aun que no habia mucho ortodoxo ni convencional en esa situacion.

Despues de que Narcisa hubiera tomado buena nota de todos los detalles, pidio lista de invitados.

Harry Potter y Pansy fueron de los primeros nombres en salir a la luz.

Asi como Blaise, Theo (y sus parejas) la familia Weasley al completo (aun que Ron aun era un tema tabu para Hermione y Draco no insistio mucho en el tema). La directora de Hogwarts….y poco mas.

Narcisa insistio en llamar a un fotografo del Profeta para hacer el reportaje. Y enviar una invitacion al ministro de magia. Ya que el habia causado este lio lo menos que podia hacer era invitarlo. Hermione sonrio.

-Creo que si tiene tiempo hasta el podria oficiar la ceremonia, Kinsley es muy agradable.

Narcisa quedo impresionada. Granger parecia tutearse con el ministro de magia. Quizas si fuera una buena opcion como esposa de Draco….

Despues de eso, fueron a madam Malkin. A Draco le tomaron medidas para una tunica formal negra para ceremonias.

Hermione fue otro tema. 4 dias no era bastante para diseñarle, confeccionarle y hacerle pruebas y arreglos para un vestido unico. Asi que tocaba optar por uno de confeccion (cosa que Narcisa desaprobaba) y adaptarselo y retocarselo lo mas posible.

Se probo como veinte vestidos que ni le gustaban ni le quedaban bien. Hasta que encontro uno y supo que ese era su vestido. Sonrio para sus adentros.

Verse con esa preciosidad de tono hueso delante del espejo le hacia verse como una novia. Todo esto era real. Estaba pasando de verdad. Jadeo sobrecogida por el peso de lo que iba a pasar. Y cerro los ojos. NO iba a ser la boda de sus sueños. Y la tristeza de saber que sus padres no estarian alli le rompia el alma.

Intento centrarse en su vestido mientras la modista le tomaba los bajos.

Era un palabra de honor que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y sus brazos, con una filigrana de pedreria en la costura superior del escote. El vestido estaba cortado al bies en piezas verticales, con lo que no tenia costura en la cintura, y empezaba a abrise en piezas y godetes le daban al bajo un vuelo amplio. Pero la ligereza de la tela, que parecia algun tipo de seda, hacia que dicho vuelo quedara escondido y pegado a su cuerpo hasta que se movia. Entonces el tejido flua y danzaba a su alrededor como un halo niveo. No tenia decoracion innecesaria. No le hacia ninguna falta.

Narcisa a su lado parecia aprobar su decision y colaboro escogiendo un fino y delicado velo de gasa con flores bordadas en encaje con hilo de seda.

-Quizas con un recogido elegante y algunos tirabuzones sueltos y un bonito collar….-Comento Narcisa ultimando la apariencia de Granger en su cabeza. La ojimiel solo asintio. Se sentia aturdida. Mejor dejarse llevar por alguien que parecia tener una minima idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Los zapatos fueron una discusion tremenda. Hermione se negaba a llevar tacones. Narcisa decia que le hacian falta. Madam Malkin prefirio no meterse.

Tras muchas discusiones Hermione gano la discusion de forma logica: una novia dando trastabillones y caminando como un pato pareado no era una buena opcion. Ademas que ella no sabia caminar con algo que superara los 5 centimetros de tacon.

Asi que unas bonitos zapatos acharolados de tacon bajo decorados con el mismo encaje que el velo fueron empaquetados tambien.

Para horror de horrores, Narcisa llevo a Hermione a la seccion de lenceria de la tienda y la obligo a mirar un conjunto para la boda.

Despues de ponerse como un tomate y estar desnuda en el probador dejandose vestir y desvestir por su futura suegra que parecia tener mas idea de lo que deberia sobre los gustos en ropa interior de su hijo, Hermione acabo accediendo a llevarse un conjunto de seda blanco con flores de color dorado y plateado bordadas. Era un sosten sin tirantes tipo corse, y unas braguitas que no tapaban mucho. Terminaba el conjunto un liguero de cintura y unas medias nacaradas.

Claro que Narcisa no habia terminado, e insistio en que Hermione se probara tambien un salto de cama de saten negro y organza, increiblemente corto, increiblemente descarado y que Hermione juro que nunca se pondria por que se podria morir de vergüenza si alguien la veia con eso puesto.

Narcisa parecia disfrutar de lo sulfurada que estaba la futura novia y obtuvo un sadico placer en hacerla pasar un buen rato. Era su privilegio como suegra, despues de todo.

Cuando salieron de alli, cargadas de bolsas y con la promesa de madam Malkin de que los arreglos serian hechos hoy y la ropa enviada a la mansion al dia siguiente, se reunieron con Draco que parecia muy aburrido en una sala de espera.

-Cuatro horas….en serio era necesario que estuvierais ahi cuatro horas?- Protesto el joven rubio mirando a las dos mujeres

-NO!- mascullo hermione mas que frustrada.

-Era indispensable, querido. Y ojala hubieramos tenido mas tiempo….-susurro Narcisa con mas dramatismo del necesario.

La mirada de horror puro que la castaña le dedico a su madre le dijo a Draco mas de lo que necesitaba saber sobre lo que habia pasado ahi dentro y no pudo mas que sonreir.

Comieron en uno de los restaurantes del callejon y Narcisa prometio que esa misma noche enviaria las invitaciones necesarias y empezaria con el menu, la decoracion y los preparativos del evento, incluida la recepcion y el baile. No hubo discusion posible. Narcisa habia decidido qu ehabria una orquesta de cuerda y viento y eso paso a ser una decision inamovible.

Cuando a media tarde la pareja de jovenes decidieron que ya habian sufrido bastante en un solo dia y se fueron al caldero chorreante para volver al colegio, Narcisa suspiro. Y volvio a su solitaria mansion.

La curiosidad pudo con ella. Fue a la biblioteca y tomo un libro sobre el significado de las flores.

Dalias: simbolizan el deseo de hacer feliz a la persona a la que se entregan. El color rosa palido simbolizaba el romance. Y siendo el blanco la inocencia y la pureza, cuando mas claro, mas honesto, sincero y desinteresado su simbologia.

Tulipanes: Significan promesas sinceras, que la declaracion que se hace cuando son entregados es honesta, y sobretodo, simbolizan el deseo de una relacion exitosia. Los tulipanes naranjas de cualquier tono significan deseo de alegria y felicidad.

Margaritas blancas: simbolizan la sencillez, el optimismo, paz y armonia. Simbolizan tambien la inocencia de los niños.

Narcisa no supo que decir. Pero sonrio. Quizas todo saliera bien a fin de cuentas.

Si. Quizas habia sido un poco demasiado severa al juzgar a Granger.

Ya era hora de dejar que el pasado oscuro de la familia quedara atrás.

Narcisa penso en el anillo de Septimus Malfoy y en quien lo llevaba ahora mismo.

Y por primera vez, se planeo la posibilidad de que esa joya familiar, la primera del legado que Septimus creo, no habia estado en mejores manos desde que en su dia, luciera en los dedos de Caelis.

Si. Quizas empezar de nuevo era justo lo que necesitaban.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20: Celdas sin barrotes.

La verdad es una ramera despiadada. Y es como la luz. Una vez la ves, no puedes dejar de verla. Y lo que antes parecia logico y sencillo de pronto se vuelve borroso ante la revelacion de esa luz. Las creencias de toda una vida, todo lo que te enseñaron que era cierto, que era correcto….que era moral y propio… cuando descubres que el cimiento en el que has construido toda tu existencia no es mas que humo y espejismos...todo se viene abajo. Y no queda nada mas que una sensacion absoluta de desolacion.

La pregunta que Lucius se hacia, una y otra vez era la misma que le atormentaba desde el final de la guerra. "y ahora, que?"

Que podria haber hecho y no hizo

Que podria haber dicho y no dijo

que podria ser diferente ahora

Lucius era un hombre roto. Mental, emocional, fisicamente. Darse cuenta de lo equivocado que habia estado era como una espina constantemente clavada en su costado. Un escozor en el alma que no podia rascarse. Un recuento de sus errores cada dia, y se daba cuenta que la lista aumentaba.

Que estupido habia sido. Que decisones mas necias habia tomado.

Para empezar, seguir a un mestizo obviamente demente e inestable en una cruzada a favor de los sangre puras deberia haber sido una pista de lo ironico e hipocrita que resultaba todo. Pero en orgullo, no habia sido capaz de verlo.

Tras la guerra decidio sacrificarse. Lo unico que habia valido la pena hacer desde que todo este lio empezara hacia 20 años. Y no comprendia como habia podido pensar que todo esto compensaria, cuando la recompensa que habria podido esperar si el Lord Oscuro trunfaba era tan escasa y aun habiendo salido mas o menos bien parado, habia perdido a su esposa y a su hijo.

No. No solo habia perdido a su esposa...habia perdido el orgullo que suponia ser un malfoy y el respeto del amor de su vida, al que nunca habia tratado con el cariño y dedicacion que Narcisa se merecia.

Y no, no solo habia perdido a a su sijo. Habia perdido el amor de Draco, su respeto...habia mancillado el legado familiar y sacrificado toda su relacion con el por...bueno, nada en absoluto.

Lucius era consciente de que ni siquiera muerto saldria de Azkaban. Era un hombre resignado. Derrotado en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Cada noche, pensaba en todas las veces que deberia haber habrazado a Draco, y no lo hizo. Por que Abraxas le habia enseñado que mostrar emociones era una debilidad. Y un padre de familia Malfoy debia ser siempre fuerte.

Recordo todas las veces que fue abusivo e intransigente con Draco, por que Abraxas le habia enseñado que la disciplina de un padre debe ser ferrea, para forjar carácter, para purgar debilidades en la familia.

Penso en lo mucho que el habia odiado a su padre y la cantidad de veces que se habia jurado que no seria como el….pero cuando Draco nacio, tuvo tanto miedo de malcriarlo, consentirlo y ser debil que se convirtio en todo aquello que una vez habia odiado. Lucius era un hipocrita, y era perfectamente consciente de ello.

Penso en todos los momentos de la vida de Draco que se habia perdido...y en todos los que se perderia. En lo que podria haber sido y en lo que ya nunca iba a ser.

Siguio pensando y pensando. Y el recuento total era siempre el mismo: No habia valido la pena.

Estar a la altura de las expectativas de Abraxas, que habia sido un padre nefasto, no compensaba haberse perdido la oportunidad d euna buena relacion padre/hijo con Draco. Lucius tenia mucho que lamentar. Mucho que llorar….

Lo unico bueno, ironicamente hbalnado, es que con una condena perpetua en Azkaban lo unico que tenia de sobra, era tiempo para lamentarse.

Uno de los pocos consuelos que tenia era el recuerdo de Narcisa. El amor por su mujer. El amor de su mujer,. Y en todo lo que se iba a perder.

NO envejeceria con ella. No pasaria el resto de su vida a su lado.

No volveria a oirla tocar el piano, ni a sentarse leyendo mientras ella bordaba. EL hipnotico sonido de la seda enhebrada dando forma a patrones de hilo en la tela del bastidor.

No volveria a oirla chillar indignada cuando la abrazaba por la espalda en el tocador y le besaba el cuello y a ella le daba un mini-infarto por que estaba distraida y no lo habia oido llegar.

No volveria a sentirla acurrucada a su lado en invierno en la cama por que tenia frio ni volveria a ser pateado nada amablemente por ella en verano por que tenia calor.

Esos pequeños detalles del dia a dia que siempre habia dado por sentados. En los que nunca habia pensado por que siempre los habia tenido…. Y ahora...ahora ya no tenia nada mas que los recuerdos. Y hasta esos a veces los perdia por que los dementores se encargaban de que no tuviera ni siquiera eso.

Todo cambio un dia cuando dos aurores aparecieron en su mugrosa celda. Y lo ayudaron a ponerse en pie.

Una mueca de dolor le cruzo la cara. Uno de los hechizos perdidos le habia dado en la cadera y la pierna izquierda, le habia reventado medio muslo y le faltaba mucha musculatura. Una lesion de la que nunca se recuperaria y que siempre, siempre dolia. Por que los nervios no habian curado bien a causa de la maldicion. Siempre habia caminado con baston, y ahora, jamas tendria la opcion de no hacerlo.

LO llevaron a uno de los aseos y lo instaron a ducharse, lavarse bien y ponerse una muda de ropa limpia.

Lucius no entendia nada. Pero era lo bastante inteligente como para no hacer preguntas. Obedecio. Y cuando estuvo presentable, los dos aurores, que ni siquiera se habian presentado, lo llevaron a una habitacion con una mesa y dos sillas.

Alli habia un agente del ministerio. Uno que le tendio unos papeles.

Un acta matrimonial de emergencia. Por lo que vio. Arqueo una ceja. Un sudor frio le recorrio cuando termino de leerlo.

No podia parar de pensar en Draco.

El agente le explico que su hijo habia accedido a presentarse voluntario para un matrimonio concertado y habia pedido como incentivo el traslado de Lucius. Dado que el ministerio jamas le daria la libertad, al menos, Kinsley habia accedido a concederle a Lucius Abraxas Malfoy una pena mas ligera: Prision domiciliaria. Jamas podria salir de Malfoy Manor salvo escoltado por aurores. Podria estar en casa. Podria estar con su familia….tendria lujos y comodidades, pero no volveria a concer la libertad por que su estatus, seria perpetuamente el de reo condenado a perpetua.

Lucius no sabia ni que pensar ni que decir. Draco habia encontrado una forma de llevarlo a casa.

Queria llorar. Queria reir. Queria...no sabia lo que queria.

Tenia demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Por que su hijo, se habia condenado en cierta medida para beneficiarle. Y aun que jamas econtraria las palabras suficientes como para agradecerle el gesto, era algo que sabia que no se merecia.

El corazon se le henchia y se le rompia al mismo tiempo y no sabia si seria capaz de soportarlo.

-Puedo preguntar con quien se casa mi hijo?

-Claro. En menos de diez dias, Draco Malfoy se desposara con Hermione Granger.

Y ese fue el instante en que el universo desolado y hecho pedazos de Lucius giro en su propio eje y se puso boca abajo.

Eso no se lo habia esperado.

La parte de el que a base de sangre, palizas y gritos de su padre le habia forjado la mente le decia que eso era una aberracion.

La parte de su mente que se habia liberado y que queria romper con todo y liberarse de ese yugo no cabia en si de gozo.

Pero ante todo, estaba en shock.

Que su hijo se casara con una hija de muggles era algo que le iba a costar de digerir mas de diez dias.

Le instaron a ir a un transporte que lo trasladaria a San mungos, donde pasaria dos dias de revisiones asegurandose de que estaba en buen estado de salud. Alli, se le pondrian sellos y hechizos de contencion y se añadirian guardas en su casa puestas por el ministerio.

Hasta la revision de su condena, en cinco años, tenia tajantemente prohibido el uso de la magia.

No le importaba. Volvia a casa.

Mientras estaba en el hospital San mungos, al dia siguiente, atado a la camilla y siendo revisado y dentro de las posibilidades sanado por los medimagos, penso que quizas, perder la pureza era lo que salvaria a su familia. A fin de cuentas, esos ideales elitistas eran lo que siempre los habia metido en lios.

A fin de cuentas, Lucius habia pagado un precio terrible para ser capaz de reconocer, que hay cosas mas importantes que los ideales. Por que casi lo pierde todo por mantenerlos. Y no habia valido la pena.

Y justo, cuando hasta habia perdido la esperanza, Draco lo habia salvado.

Ese dia, pensando en que en menos de 30 horas volveria a ver a su familia, Lucius se juro a si mismo que haria que Draco estuviera orgulloso de el.

Este era un sacrificio que no iba a ser en vano.

Esto, iba a ser algo que valiera la pena.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21: planes de boda

-Hermione!- Grito Ginny extasiada al ver llegar a su amiga a la sala comun de los ochos- Tengo que hablar contigo, hemos tomado algunas decisiones

Una peliroja voladora no identificada aparecio de la nada, derribo a la ojimiel con un abrazo de oso a traicion y se quedo alli colgando alegemente de una sorprendida Hermione que intentaba recuperar el resuello. A su lado, Draco arqueaba la ceja. La gente reacciona de formas muy extrañas al estres.

-como cuales?- consiguio decir la castaña sin aliento

-Pues para empezar, Charly, George, y yo decidimos hacer una boda conjunta, todos en la madriguera, sabes? Luego Luna convencio a Theo de que seria una buena idea, o a Theo le dio igual, no estoy muy segura, asi que tambien se ha apuntado. He hablado con Pansy y Harry, y pese a que sera un poco tenso tambien van a unirse. Asi que haremos una unica boda para todos en la Madriguera, ya que no podremos ser las damas de honor unos de otros, al menos nos casaremos todas juntas, tu y Malfoy os apuntais? Hemos pensado que en cinco dias seria lo ideal, asi seria en viernes y empezariamos el viaje en fin de semana y volveriamos todos mas o menos a la vez….

Hermione miro a Draco que se estaba removiendo incomodo.

-No podra ser Ginny, Draco y yo optamos por casarnos el jueves, ibamos a anunciarlo hoy e invitaros. Ya hemos hablado con la madre de Draco y ya esta trabajando en ello...decidimos hacer la boda en el jardin de su mansion, es una tradicion de su familia y bueno….-Al ver la cara de pena y decepcion de su amiga Hermione sonrio dulcemente- Mira el lado bueno, Draco y yo podemos retrasar nuestro viaje un dia, irnos con vosotros. Asi tu y las chicas podreis ser mis damas de honor y yo podre ser la vuestra, aun que os tocara compartir por que no se si habra Hermione suficiente para tanta novia….

Ese comentario parecio calmar un poco a Ginny que parecio pensarlo y sonreir.

-Deberiamos haber hablado de esto antes…..-fue lo unico que aporto la peliroja, que seguia abrazada a la castaña. Hermione no habia podido dejar de notar el leve temblor histerico que tenia su amiga en las manos.

Ambas ex griffindor compartieron una mirada. Hermione alzo una ceja preocupada e interrogante y Ginny solo cerro los ojos y sacudio la cabeza suavemente en un gesto que le quitaba hierro al asunto.

 _Seguro que estas bien?_ Fue la pregunta que la castaña no formulo.

 _No, pero estare bien._ Fue la respuesta no vocalizada.

-que anillo tan bonito….-canturreo Luna apareciendo de la nada y casi matando a las dos chicas de un infarto mientras cogia la mano de Hermione y mirando fijamente con sus enormes y soñadors ojos azules la joya de Septimus que adornaba su dedo. Ginny parecio verlo por primera vez.

-Pedazo de sortija Mione….-Silvo impresionada Ginny.

-Si, Draco penso en hacer las cosas un poco menos incomodas y me hizo una pedida esta mañana. Es uno de los anillos de pedida mas antiguos de su familia y bueno… fue un detalle por su parte.

Ginny miro a Zabini con una ceja arqueada.

Luna miro de soslayo a Nott con un suspiro un poco triste.

Hanna hincho los carillos y miro a Neville de manera desaprobadora.

Tracy Davis intentaba no mirar a Seamus mientras se cruzaba de brazos con un puchero.

Y todos los varones de la sala fulminaban con la mirada a Draco que solo sonreia con suficiencia y los miraba aceptando el desafio.

-Tenias que hacernos quedar mal a todos comportandote como un perfecto caballero, verdad?- Rebufo Blaise planteandose si darle de capones a su amigo

-No se de que me hablas- La sonrisa de suficiencia de Draco se ensacho aun mas.

-Si sirve de algo, yo iba a darte tambien un anillo de pedida, Luna- Consiguio susurrar Theo- Tenia pensado ir cuando pudiera al Castillo Nott para ir a coger el anillo de pedida de mi madre. Pero con todo lo que esta pasando no he podido….

-Nadie ha podido!- Se quejo Blaise alzando los brazos frustrado- Yo iba a comprar uno nuevo por que mi madre aun sigue viva y me parece de mal gusto darle el suyo a la peliroja. Pero claro, por lo visto el unico que tiene tiempo es aquí la maravilla rubia y encima nos hace quedar a todos mal…-seguia protestado fulminando a su amigo con la mirada.

-No es que tenga mas tiempo, es que me organizo mejor- Draco rezumaba suficiencia por cada poro de su piel. Cada varon presente quiso en ese instante bajarle los humos a capones. Hermione no pudo mas que sonreir al ver a su prometido divertirse poniendo de los nervios a todo el mundo. Ella sabia que no lo habia hecho por eso. Pero verlo aprobecharse del momento para divertirse asi sabiendo la verdad tenia cierto...encanto. Absurdo y con muchisima mala leche, pero encanto. Era inegable que Draco tenia un talento unico para sacar el mayor partido de una situacion. Supuso que seria por la flema. Y eso llevo a Hermione a pensar en cuantas veces habria hecho eso mismo en años anteriores con el trio dorado. Era algo que tendria que hablar con el en algun momento.

Curioso. Esa cualidad de Draco era algo que le habia puesto de los nervios años anteriores y ahora la encontraba divertida.

Como cambian las cosas.

Muchos refunfuños y protestas despues, las cosas parecieron volver a su cauce un poco. Sobretodo por que llamaron a la puerta.

Para sorpresa de todos, eran Harry Potter y Aston Dolohov, que se miraban muy incomodos entre ellos.

El primero en hablar fue Aston mirando a Penelope.

-Volvi a Inglaterra para hacer una pasantia en Ollivanders y abrir mi propio taller mas tarde, pero puedo retrasarlo un año sin problemas. La educacion es muy importante y jamas te pediria que no terminaras tus estudios...asi que si no tienes nada en contra….-Aston se removio incomodo y trago saliva, intentando buscar las palabras- Me gustaria quedarme aquí contigo este año y facilitar un poco las cosas entre nosotros. Se que la situacion no es la mejor ni va a ser facil. Pero creo que pasar tiempo juntos podria ayudar, y asi puedo ayudarte en lo que haga falta.

Aston se acerco un poco a la pasmada rubia y se saco una cajita de terciopelo del bolsillo.

-quizas esto tambien ayude ha romper el hielo entre nosotros- Aston Dolohov sonrio un poco y le entrego la caja abierta a Penelope. Dentro habia un anillo de oro blanco con un unico diamante de un par de kilates de talla brillante. Era una joya increiblemente simple y bella. Todas las chicas de la sala contuvieron el aliento. Todos los chicos de la sala (menos Draco) se hundieron de hombro deprimidos.

Penelope sonrio, un poco. Aun estaba aterrada con todo y le tendio la mano a Aston, que le puso el anillo con una sonrisa muy timida y tensa en la boca.

-La directora dijo que mis cosas serian enviadas a tu habitacion, que habian dos dormitorios o algo asi?- intento el, sin saber muy bien que decir y estando bastante incomodo bajo la mirada atenta de un monton de jovenes que estaban disfrutando del espectaculo.

Penelope miro reprochando a sus compañeros por la falta de tacto e intimidad.

-Claro, ven conmigo

La pareja se fue por el pasillo y las chicas suspiraron en protesta en un ohhhh frustrado por que su espectaculo del dia hubiera acabado. Luego se acordaron de Potter y lo miraron con ansiedad. Con un poco de suerte el espectaculo continuaria.

Harry, por su parte, estaba en vano intentando pasar desapercibido, rojo hasta las orejas y pasandose la mano por el pelo en un ataque de nervios muy mal disimulado.

No paraba de mirar de forma casi espasmodica de Hermione (pidiendo ayuda) a Ginny (con algo parecido a la culpa) y a Pansy (a la que no sabia como mirar, pero era obvio que tenia algo que decir y no sabia como hacerlo)

Fue la peliroja la que al final, soltando a Hermione respiro hondo y decidio acabar con la tension del asunto.

De varias zancadas se planto junto a Harry, lo cogio del brazo, y lo arrastro con pocos miramientos a donde estaba Pansy, a la que tambien cogio del brazo.

Procedio cuan remolcador a llevarselos a ambos por el pasillo, los metio a empujones en la habitacion de Parkinson y cerro la puerta.

Las protestas de la sala comun por la falta de espectaculo fueron audibles un buen rato.

El grito de Ginny amonestandolos a todos por su falta de tacto y exigiendo privacidad, alegando que las cosas ya eran incomodas como para encima pretender divertirse a costa de otros no se hizo esperar.

Harry miro a Pansy. Pansy se removio incomoda.

-Yo...yo he hablado con el ministerio. Dicen que puedo empezar el entrenamiento de auror el año que viene y quedarme contigo, si es lo que quieres. Si no...bueno, puedo venir todos los fines de semana a estar aquí o ...no se. Tu como quieres hacer esto?- Fue lo que balbuceo un muy inepto social ojiverde que no tenia ni idea de como enfrentarse a estas situaciones.

Dale dragones. Dale señores oscuros y magos tenebrosos. Dale dementores….nada de eso le acelerara el pulso. Ponle a una chica delante y el niño que vivio, elegido por la profecia y salvador del mundo magico temblara como un flan y se combertira en una bola de nervios tartamudeante.

Pansy intento no reir. De verdad que lo intento. Pero era muy, muy dificil tenerle miedo a Harry Potter cuando tenia un color escarlata radiactivo tan gracioso y boqueaba como un pez. Y mas contando que parecia al borde del colapso nervioso.

-Lo que tu decidas estara bien…-Intento aportar ella de forma cordial. Aun que la mirada de Harry fue bastante reveladora. Esta era una decision que el no podia tomar, por que no sabia como hacerlo. Harry habia ido alli hoy para que ella le dijera que hacer. Y como hacerlo. La revelacion le cayo a Pansy encima como un saco de ladrillos. Potter en ese instante parecia un cachorrito muy grande muy perdido que mira a su dueño totalmente perdido en busca de una respuesta que no conoce. Tuvo que contenerse para no palmearle la cabeza y acariciarle el pelo.

-Ya...claro…-Harry sonrio muy nervioso. Se metio la mano en el bolsillo y saco una bolsita de terciopelo que le paso a Pansy con muchisima ansiedad- Encontre esto en mi camara de Gringotts, no sabia cual te gustaria o cual estaria bien. Ni siquiera se que significan, pero esperaba que tu pudieras elegir el que te guste y hacer esto menos incomodo o algo…

el tono de esperanza en la voz de Potter hacia que Pansy siguiera teniendo ganas de reir. Parecia un pez fuera del agua.

Cogio la bolsa de terciopelo y la abrio. Dentro habian tres anillos.

Uno era un sello de oro con la forma de la cabeza de un leon con las fauces abiertas y un enorme rubi tallado dentro de la boca de la bestia. Era mas bien un anillo de hombre nada apropiado.

El segundo anillo era una banda de oro blanco con un zafiro de talla baguette.

El tercer anillo era una banda de oro amarilla tachonada de pequeños diamantes en todo su contorno.

Pansy sonrio. Guardo dos anillos en la bolsita de terciopelo y le entrego el del zafiro a Potter.

-Este es el que tienes que darme para hacer una pedida de mano

Potter cogio el anillo. Miro el anillo. Miro a Pansy. Volvio a mirar al anillo. Y con una expresion extreñida completamente anonadada volvio a mirar a Pansy, como suplicandole que le diera instrucciones. Pansy se mordio la lengua. No iba a reirse. No iba a reirse. No debia reirse bajo nunguna circunstancia. Pero es que Potter se lo estaba poniendo jodidamente dificil.

-Deberia ponerme de rodillas o algo, no?- Pregunto el todo lleno de dudas.

Pansy se vio obligada a tomar aire y contar hasta 5. No debia reirse. No debia reirse.

-Seria lo apropiado, si.

Un muy histerico Potter hinco una rodilla y como si el anillo que tenia en la mano fuera a esplotar en cualquier momento se lo tendio a la morena.

-Eh...bueno….yo….-Potter trago saliva y miro a Parkinson y le tendio el anillo frunciendo mucho el ceño, intentando buscar palabras que no conocia- Tu...te casas conmigo y eso?

Pansy sufrio un espasmo en el diafragma que sufrio mucho para controlar. No iba a reirse. No iba a reirse. Bajo ninguna circunstancia debia de reirse.

Lentamente, movio la mano hasta que su dedo corazon se deslizo dentro de la joya que automaticamente se ajusto a su medida. Aun entre los dedos de Potter.

-Si, Harry Potter. Me casare contigo. Y eso.- Sentencio ella todo lo seria que pudo. Que no era mucho, dadas las circunstancias.

Pansy miro al nerviosisimo Potter volver a ponerse en pie y pasarse la mano por el pelo, en un gesto subconsciente de ansiedad.

Y sonrio. Si habia un prometido que no la aterrorizara, un hombre que no le provocara ataques de panico ciegos ante la idea del matrimonio y que estuviera tan perdido como ella en estos asuntos, lo tenia delante.

Quizas esto no hubiera sido tan mala idea.

En el despacho de Slughorn, Lavander Brown estaba sentada en un sillon orejero viviendo un infierno personal. Horace y Hector discutian con sus voces pastosas, lentas y ligeramente agudas cual seria la mejor forma de proceder dadas las circunstancias.

Ya habian decidido que el hecho de que Lavander necesitaba terminar su formacion era indispensable. Asi que Hector habia pedido un año sabatico en su trabajo en los laboratorios en los que trabajaba como pocionista y se iba a trasladar al castillo durante ese tiempo.

Ya habian decidido que su boda sera el ultimo dia. Lavander habia recivido un anillo de pedida con un pequeño opalo iriscente como regalo de compromiso, y por lo visto, su futuro suego y su futuro esposo ya habian decidido que vivirian en una de las propiedades familiares, como iban ha hacer los arreglos de la convivencia, habian escrito a su familia para que hicieran una mudanza durante el año escolar a la propiedad a la que se mudarian tras que ella se licenciara. Y todo eso con un discurso lleno de "hummss" "ahjjsss" y "ehmmsss" de esas dos gangosas voces.

Queria tirarse de los pelos de pura frustracion.

Hector, en realidad, y salvo sus horribles costumbres, no estaba tan mal. Era un hombre chapado a la antigua y con una flema britanica tan rigida como una barra de acero. No es que fuera feo, aun que desde luego tampoco podia decirse que fuera atractivo.

Era un hombre acomodado, aun que no nadaba en la abundancia.

Y ese era el problema que Lavander le veia a Hector: que aun que no tenia graves taras, no era excepcional. No destacaba en absolutamente nada. Era un mago normal y corriente que no tenia nada de extraordinario, que pasaba por la vida sin pena ni gloria.

Lavander hizo un puchero.

Todos los intentos de intervenir en la discusion sobre su futuro habian sido cortados con educados "nosotros sabemos que es lo mejor para ti, querida" por parte de los dos pocionistas.

Educada, muy educadamente, su vida fue planteada delante de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera aportar nada.

No era justo. No era nada justo.

No era la vida que habia querido. Ni la que se merecia.

Por que no podia haberle tocado a ella un Malfoy y asi ser rica y nadar en la abundancia?

O Harry, y ser la esposa de un heroe.

Lavander no podia dejar de pensar que si Hermione no hubiera intervenido en su relacion con Ro-Ro, ahora ella podria ser la futura señora Weasley.

Y encambio estaba atrapada con un aburrido y pedante duendecillo pocionista mas aburrido que mirar la pintura secarse.

Lavander lo podia ver con claridad….el momento mas excitante que tendria cada dia a partir de ahora, casada con Hector, seria el te de las cinco en el jardin.

Queria gritar. Queria arrancarse el pelo y romper algo. Preferentemente las caras blandas y fofas de los dos pocionistas que le sonreian educada y mansamente mientras discutian su futuro sin dejarla tomar parte.

No era nada justo.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22: Charlas en la oscuridad

Esa tarde, las clases fueron muy tensas. A los estudiantes que tenian bodas que preparar se les entrego una lista de materiales y temarios para cada asignatura para los siguientes 20 dias, para que supieran como ponerse al dia despues de que las bodas hubieran acabado y hubieran vuelto de sus respectivas lunas de miel.

A Hermione no le preocupaba demasiado. En otras circunstancias se hubiera puesto de los nervios, pero contando con que llevaba 3 meses de materias adelantadas, y viendo lo visto, y despues de haber pasado una guerra, se dio cuenta de que los estudios, pese a ser importante no eran tan...bueno, primordiales.

Ahora mismo tenia asuntos mas importantes que tratar.

Bueno, importantes no. Personales.

Su vida iba a dar un vuelco tremendo y retrasarse 20 dias con sus estudios de pronto no parecia tan destacable. Sonrio para sus adentros. En años anteriores eso le hubiera provocado una aneurisma.

Supuso que es lo que tiene sobrevivir a una guerra. Cambia tus perspectiva sobre tus prioridades.

Despues de la cena, se le aviso de que en la lechuceria habia habido un poco de revuelo.

Tenia mas de dos sacos de cartas para ella. Muchas eran convencionales. Y otras muchas, vociferadoras anonimas que le gritaron y la llamararon de todo.

Desde puta, a traidora. Follamortifagos.

Suspiro. Tuvo un deja vu de su epoca con Viktor. La gente puede ser increiblemente mezquina.

Llevo el correo a su habitacion y se sento frente a la chimenea. Cada vez que una carta estaba llena de insultos de alguien indignado y decepcionado por sus decisiones la tiraba a las llamas sin contemplaciones.

Sorprendentemente, mas de la mitad de esas cartas eran de gente animandola y mostrandole sus respetos por la decision que habia tomado y lo valiente que creian que era.

Suspiro. Tambien las quemo.

No era por valentia por lo que habia hecho esto. Si no por necesidad.

Cuando Draco entro, solo arqueo las cejas ante la montaña de correo y se sento al lado de la castaña leyendo alguna de las cartas.

-La gente es idiota…-acabo diciendo el quemando otra carta llena de insultos.

-NO sabria que decirte, no es la primera vez que me pasa esto.

-No?

-No, cuando sali con Viktor tambien me llovieron las criticas y los insultos. Luego con Harry,...y con Ron. Aun que esa vez fueron muchos menos.

-Ya bueno…-Draco parecia algo afectado con el asunto. Como si de alguna forma fuera culpa de el y no supiera como disculparse.

-No es culpa tuya, lo sabes, verdad?- Hermione intento sonreirle de manera alentadora y el lo agradecio, aun que no sirvio de mucho.

El rubio parecia estar pensando en algo uqe no sabia como expresar, y al final acabo rindiendose prefiriendo ser directo.

-Oye, hay algo de lo que queria hablar contigo pero no se como sacar el asunto con tacto, asi que voy a ser directo. Solo espero que no te ofendas por que la verdad no pretendo molestarte, pero es algo que tengo que saber. Tu eres virgen?

Hermione casi se atraganta con su propia lengua.

-Que importancia tiene eso?- EL color rojo de sus mejillas y lo defensiva que era su lenguaje corporal le dieron a Draco toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

-Mucha, la verdad. De entrada me dice como debo tratarte en nuestra noche de bodas. Por si no lo sabias, los contratos magicos nupciales deben ser consumados en la noche de bodas, por que si no, anulan el matrimonio y eso es algo que no podemos hacer por que literalmente, nos va la vida en ello. Asi que necesito saberlo para….bueno,- Esta vez fue el el que parecia avergonzarse- Ser mas delicado o….tu ya me entiendes.

-Supongo que tu no seras virgen entonces?-Le espeto Hermione un tanto frustrada y muy, muy incomoda con la conversacion- Si tu fama de mujeriego tiene algo de verdad, hum?

Draco sonrio con tristeza y se sento mas comodamente sobre la alfombra.

-Supongo que es justo que si yo quiero saber algo con respecto a ese tema, sea el primero en hablar de el, no?- Sonrio conciliador, intentando calmar a la joven que tenia delante- Y no, mi fama de mujeriego no es merecida en absoluto. Puede que tonteara mucho y ligara con muchas chicas, pero aquí en el colegio jamas me acoste con ninguna. Puede que besara a media docena o asi, incluida Pansy durante nuestro noviazgo, pero jamas paso de eso.

Hermione arqueo las cejas bastante incredula.

-Pues se dice de ti que te has encamado con medio Howarts.

-Si, se lo que dicen, pero te aseguro que no es cierto.

-Pero no eres virgen, no?- Hermione lo miro ladeando la cabeza.

-No, no soy virgen- Draco se puso incomodo de golpe- Perdi la virginidad a los 14. Hay una tradicion Malfoy que te juro que morira conmigo, que es como una prueba de hombria. Cuando cumples los 14, en mi familia es tradicional que con la bendicion de tu padre, te conviertas en un hombre. Asi que en mi catorceabo cumpleaños...bueno, digamos simplemente que mi padre trajo a una cortesana, una bruja extrangera que me duplicaba la edad y era...experta en tratar con delicadeza a jovenes inexpertos….

-Tu padre te llevo a una puta?- Hermione parecia escandalizada, Draco solo asintio con la cabeza.

-Nunca supe ni siquiera su nombre. Y te aseguro que fue vergonzoso, incomodo, y muy violento. Hubo mucho placer fisico, no te dire que no, y al menos esa mujer fue lo bastante sensata y delicada como para no burlarse de mi y enseñarme todo lo que habia que saber. O todo lo que ella considero oportuno que yo debia saber. Por la mañana yo solo me sentia mas vacio y miserable, mi padre estaba orgulloso de mi por que según el, ahora era un hombre y mi madre no sabia ni como mirarnos a ninguno. Jamas volvimos ha hablar del tema y nunca volvi a ver a esa mujer.

Hermione parpadeo confusa ante esa revelacion. Habia oido de los deberes y obligaciones de la nobleza, pero lo que Draco describia era practicamente una violacion de un menor de edad. Era barbaro y parecia sacado de una edad media muy, muy oscura. Que algo asi aun se practicara… solo esperaba que lo que habia dicho de que esa tradicion moriria con el fuera cierto por que si en el futuro traia putas para sus hijos a los 14 se aseguraria de enviudar de forma prematura.

-la unica otra chica con la que me he acostado fue una bruja rusa llamada Olenka. La conoci durante unas vacaciones, el verano pasado. Antes de que mi padre me llevara ante el Lord para...bueno, ya sabes- La forma incomoda en la que Draco se toco el brazo dijo mas que sus palabras. Antes de ser marcado- Fue un amor de verano. Aun que durante algunas semanas de verdad pense que me habia enamorado de ella. Era una chica preciosa, y divertida. Nos hicimos amantes enseguida y ella resultaba...seductora. No sabria ni como explicarlo. Con todo lo que estaba pasando era como un pequeño oasis en el que todo parecia ir bien.

Draco miro hacia las llamas con cierta nostalgia y tristeza en el rostro. A Hermione se le encogio el corazon. Y sintio unos pocos celos. Muy pocos. Ni siquiera era importante mencionarlo. Por que diablos tenia celos? Mordiendose los labios con un poco de ansiedad, la castaña espero a que el siguiera contando su historia.

-A las pocas semanas de estar saliendo juntos en Moscu, yo incluso me habia planteado traerla conmigo a casa. Hasta que un dia la oi discutir con sus padres. La oi decir que ella cumpliria su obligacion para con la familia aun que me encontrara aburrido y repelente, pero que comprendia que unirse a un Malfoy por el bien los negocios familiares era lo primordial. Yo estaba furioso y dolido. Cuando me encare con Olenka para discutirlo ella ni siquiera se inmuto. Me dijo que yo debia ser mas sensato y actuar con mas logica y dejar de comportarme como un idiota sentimental. Que la relacion era buena para ambas familia y que el hecho de que yo a ella no le gustara nada no tenia por que influir en un buen negocio. Me dijo que podia ser una buena esposa para mi y fingir como habia hecho hasta ahora para que la union prosperara. Para ella no era un problema y no comprendia por que yo estaba tan alterado con todo eso, sabes?

Draco rio sin humor. Como si todo el asunto fuera una broma de mal gusto.

-Aun despues de volver a Inglaterra y lo que paso con mi inicicion con el Lord Oscuro, Olenka seguia escribiendome lechuzas para hacerme cambiar de opinion. Hace dos meses o asi que acabo desistiendo dado que jamas le conteste.

-Vaya…-Hermione no sabia que decir. Carraspeo- Yo solo sali con Viktor y con Ron. Con Viktor...solo nos besamos, sabes? Habia una diferencia de edad que en ese momento nos parecia enorme a los dos, y a mi realmente Viktor me gustaba. Pero fue todo un caballero y solo compartimos unos cuantos besos. Mi primer beso, si debo decir la verdad. Con Ron….despues de la guerra yo no estaba emocionalmente preparada para nada. Y esperaba que nuestra relacion madurara y evolucionara de forma natural. Pero no me sentia comoda, habia algo que no encajaba y el no hacia mas que presionarme para cosas para las que no estaba preparada. Asi que excepcto unos cuantos besos, meternos mano por encima de la ropa y poco mas…..

-Comprendo- Fue lo unico que Draco pudo decir. Y tras una larga e incomoda pausa, acabo suspirando- Esperaba que no fueras virgen, de verdad.

-Por que dices eso?

-Por que asi al menos habrias podido entregarte a quien tu quisieras y no seria tan incomodo. Voy a ser tu primer y unico amante, y saberlo es alagador y descorazonador al mismo tiempo. Tu no me has elegido y voy a tomar algo de ti que deberias poder entregar libremente a quien quisieras. La verdad es que no si como actuar al respecto. Es ironico, de todas formas, no crees, Hermione? Yo he tenido sexo sin conocer el amor y tu has tenido amor y hamas has tenido sexo. Supongo que nos complementamos.

La castaña miro al rubio como si no lo hubiera visto nunca. Esa fachada de seguridad total y absoluta en si mismo, esa arrogancia y actitud, esa flema….todo eso que habia creido que conformaba a Draco Malfoy no estaba presente en ese chico rubio de aspecto cansado y deprimido que tenia delante.

Y de pronto lo vio. Tan humano, fragil, traumatizado y roto como estaba ella. Sin mascaras, sin pretensiones, sin testigos ante los que poner en marcha un show. No era Malfoy. Era Draco. Solo Draco. Sonrio suavemente y alargo la mano para tocar los dedos palidos y largos del rubio, que salio de su ensoñacion, fuera cual fuera, para mirar a sus manos tocandose y levantar luego los ojos y mirarla a ella de manera interrogante.

-Cuentame un secreto- Solto la ojimiel a bocajarro

-Que?

-Que me cuentes un secreto. Algo que nadie fuera de tu circulo mas cercano sepa.

El sonrio, se removio un poco en su asineto sobre la alfombra y la miro pensativo.

-Bueno, si te sirve, esto solo lo saben mi padre y mi madre por que siempre me ha dado vergüenza que otros lo supieran….-bajo el tono de su voz a algo complice, y en un susurro grave, hizo su confesion- Se tocar el chelo.

Hermione estallo en carcajadas.

-Anda ya!

-En serio- Draco rio un poco por lo bajo- Mi madre queria que aprendiera a tocar algun instrumento musical. Lo tradicional era el piano. Pero nunca se me dio nada bien. Asi que probe con diferentes instrumentos. Alla cuando tendria 7 u 8, prove con el chelo. Y me gusto. Se me daba bastante bien. Y tocaba con mi madre. Ella era la pianista de la familia. Asi que tocabamos juntos. Pero mi padre…-ahi la voz se le rompio un poco- mi padre pretendia que tocara para las visitas y cosas asi. Presumir de mi aficion. Me negue. Fue la unica vez que le he plantado cara. Tocar el chelo es algo que compartia con mi madre. Solo con ella….se que es absurdo pero era nuestro momento privado. Ella tocaba su piano y yo mi chelo. No queria compartir eso con nadie mas para presumir o para que mi padre se llevara el merito. Asi que deje de tocar. Hace tres años que no lo hago. Lo hecho de menos, si he de decir la verdad.

-Nunca hubiera dicho que tuvieras tendencias musicales- Hermione no podia quitarse la expresion de asombro de la cara.

-Sorpresa- el rubio sonrio de forma radiante y se encogio de hombros, como si bueno, aquello no fuera para tanto. Pero el rubor rojizo que tenia en las orejas y las mejillas desmentia un poco su comodidad hablando del tema. Debia ser cierto que jamas le habia contado eso a nadie.- Y ahora te toca a ti, cuentame un secreto que no sepa nadie.

Ella parecio no esperarse aquello y apreto mucho los labios ruborizandose intesamente.

-SI te cuento algo que ni siquiera Ron y Harry sabes, guardaras el secreto?

Draco arqueo muchos las cejas. Y se hecho un poquito hacia delante en tono complice.

-Claro- La curiosidad le estaba matando. Algo de Hermione que ni siquiea los otros dos integrantes del trio dorado conocian. Eso tenia que ser algo epico.

Hermione se levanto, fue a su arcon y saco un bolsito de cuentas. Y se puso a rebuscar en el hasta que saco un pequeño album de fotos.

Parecia dudar de si revelar su secreto o no. y al final parecio derrotarse a si misma y regresar a donde un espectante Draco Malfoy la miraba con la ansiedad de un niño pequeño que se muere por saber.

-Mi padre era...bueno, lo que los muggles llaman un friki. Le encantaban las sagas de peliculas y las series de television. Ciertos aspectos subculturales de ocio…-Al ver la cara de Draco de no entender se sintio derrotada pero siguio hablando- Son como historias ficticias que cuentan los muggles que crean una aficion tremenda. Mi padre tenia de esas aficiones. Una vez al año, hay eventos en que los fans de esas historias van a sitios, llamados convenciones a juntarse y compartir sus aficiones. Y es tradicional que se disfracen. Mi padre, bueno, compartia eso conmigo. NO es que yo fuera muy fan, pero me gustaba. Nos pasabamos meses haciendo los disfraces y trabajando en los detalles. Era algo que haciamos juntos. Mi madre tambien se solia apuntar por que le encantaba que hicieramos eso en familia. La ultima convencion a la que fuimos fue de una saga llamada Starwars, y fue poco antes de la guerra, cuando tuve que desmemorizarlos. MI padre habia insistido mucho en que queria que fuera de princesa Leia, que es un personaje iconico… y bueno, el disfraz que escogio ese año fue cuanto menos vergonzoso, asi que no te rias….

Abrio el album y se lo entrego por una foto.

Alli habia un hombre, supuso que seria el padre de Hermione, vestido con una tunica de color crema muy extraña y de aspecto oriental, y un palo de mango plateado unido a un tubo azul.

Tambien habia una mujer, que por el aspecto parecia la madre de la castaña, con todo el cuerpo pintado de azul y su pelo recogido en dos enormes tentaculos que flanqueaban su rostro.

Si eso no hubiera sido extraño, solo habia que mirar a la tercera figura de la foto.

Hermione Granger. Con el pelo recogido en una trenza muy alta. Con una argolla de metal al cuello unida a una larga cadena. Con un biquini de metal dorado encajado en sus pechos y una placa de metal dorada cubriendo su pubis. Lo unico de textil que llevaba puesto era una larga y estrecha pieza de tela granate que colgaba desde su cadera, por debajo de la placa dorada que cubria su sexo y que colgaba por el centro de sus piernas hasta los pies.

Draco trago saliva. Pero tenia la boca demasiado seca. Asi de pronto. Sin razon alguna aparente.

-Se supone que ibamos de Luke Skywalker, que es mi padre. Mi madre iba de la prisionera twilek que habia en el palacio de Jabba el Hutt, y yo de la princesa Leia, que era hermana de Luke, cuando fue esclavizada por Jabba, antes de que Luke viniera a rescatarnos.

-Una historia fascinante, si- Comento Draco por decir algo, y siendo total y absolutamente incapaz de apartar la mirada de la foto.

-Pase muchisima vergüenza….

-Si, comprensible- Dijo el rubio que por alguna razon, cuando mas miraba la foto menos era capaz de prestar atencion a la conversacion.

-la verdad es que jamas pense que le enseñaria la foto a nadie….

Hubo un silencio muy tenso. Draco parecia realmente incapaz de despejar sus pupilas de la imagen, hasta que muy despacio, muy muy despacio, hizo una pregunta que hizo que a la castaña le hirviera la piel de pura vergüenza.

-Aun tienes este traje,no?

-Por que preguntas eso?- la ojimiel se sentia realmente escandalizada.

Draco despego por primera vez la vista de la foto y la miro. Ella estaba colorada hasta la raiz del pelo. La sonrisa satira que empezo a dibujarse en la boca del rubio alcanzo niveles realmente pecaminosos.

-No, por nada en particular. Mera curiosidad _morbosa_.

Esa enotonacion final hizo que a Hermione le temblaran las rodillas. Si no hubiera estado sentada se habria ido al suelo seguro.

No tardaron mucho mas en irse a dormir. Pero de pronto, Hermione no estaba tan segura de que haberle enseñado la foto a Draco fuera buena idea y Draco no paraba de preguntarse si deberia aprender algo mas de la cultura muggle. De pronto estaba muy, muy interesado en la materia. Sobretodo por que asi tendria algo en comun que compartir con su futura esposa.

Los trajes sexys de metal con cadenas en el cuello y muy poca parte textil eran opcionales y no tenian absolutamente nada que ver con su actual interes. Para nada. Meramente circunstancial.

Draco se autonvencio de que si se decia eso a si mismo las suficientes veces seria bastante como para hablar del tema con Hermione sin que se le pusiera cara de pervertido.

O eso esperaba.

Seria una tragedia que ese bikini de metal se hechara a perder en un armario olvidado….


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23: Insomnio.

Era sabado. Suerte que no tuvieran clases al dia siguiene por que Hermione llevaba como 2 horas dando vueltas en la cama y no podia dormir. Frustrada, cabreada, y sobretodo agotada….no comprendia como no podia conciliar el sueño.

Quizas el no poder dejar de darle vueltas a su traje de princesa Leia y a la idea de Draco tocando el chelo tuviera algo que ver. Pero no. Improbable. No podia ser eso. Seguro.

Hastiada de todo, se levanto. Se puso su bata de ir por casa y salio a la sala comunal. Recordaba que les habia sobrado media botella de licor de crema irlandesa. Quizas un poquito de coraje liquido le ayudara a conciliar el sueño.

Casi le da un infarto cuando una cabeza rubia con dos ojos grises muy abiertos la miraron desde el sofa al lado de la encendida chimenea.

Agarrandose el pecho se forzo a respirar hondo. La risa grave y melodica de Draco no la ayudaron en absoluto.

-Insomnio?- Pregunto el un tanto divertido por la situacion.

-Insomnio- corroboro ella.

-te acordaste del licor crema, no?- El ya estaba cogiendo una segunda copa y alzando una ceja de forma interrogativa.

Ella solo asintio con la cabeza y se sento junto a el en el sofa aceptando esa segunda copa y dando un sorbo.

Tras un rato de comodo silencio, Draco rompio la calma de la noche hablando.

-Te apetece hablar?

-DE algo en particular?- inquirio ella mirandolo de reojo.

El sonrio de forma picara.

-Bueno, dado como lo dejamos antes, si te apetece podemos conocernos un poco mas y compartir algunos secretos. Es una buena forma de iniciar una relacion y fomentar confianza.

Ella rodo los ojos pero no se nego.

-tienes algo pensado?- pregunto finalmente la castaña

-Un juego. De preguntas…sin limites, temas tabu o restricciones. Uno de nosotros pregunta lo que quiera y el otro se ve obligado a responder. De hecho, si te apetece hacerlo mas interesante….-Draco se levanto, fue hasta un pequeño baul donde tenia sus suministros privados de ingredientes y saco un pequeño frasco.

Liquido trasparente. Etiquetado como veritaserum.

-Eso es ilegal….

-Solo si te lo doy sin tu consentimiento. Pero no solo beberias tu. Tambien yo. Ambos adultos dando su beneplacito. Sin trucos, sin mentiras, sin escondites, sin temas tabu...tu, yo, y la mas cruda realidad.

-Me parece un poco extremo dado nuestro pasado en comun….-Hermione titubeo levemente.

-Dado nuestro pasado en comun, creo que necesitamos algo extremo para romper ciertas barreras entre nosotros. O no eres lo bastante griffindor para aceptar el reto?

El sonrio, de forma ladeada y retorcida. Ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Trae eso aquí….-fue la respuesta final.

El rubio rio por lo bajo.

Puso unas gotas de veritaserum en cada copa, y en señal de caballerosidad y cortesia, fue el primero en dar un trago.

Bebieron ambos.

Draco se saco un galeon del bolsillo.

-Cara o cruz? El que gane empieza preguntando.

-Cruz.

Para mala suerte de Hermione, la moneda volteada y girada cayo encima de la mesa mostrando el dorso de la misma.

-Empiezo yo…-canturreo Draco alegremente- Bien, empecemos por algo simple….Cual es la mayor fantasia sexual que has tenido?

Hermione casi se atraganta con su copa. Pero el veritaserum pateo con fuerza su respuesta involuntaria.

-La de Snape en la mazmorra.

Hermione se horrorizo por lo que habia salido de su boca.

Draco casi sufre un paro cardiaco instantaneo. De todo lo que ella podia haber dicho, eso no estaba ni en las diez, ni en las mil primeras opciones que se le podian haber ocurrido.

-QUE?- No sabia si reir o seguir neutralmente sorprendido.

-No es lo que parece!-siseo ella tan roja que parecia que le fuera a dar un sincope- ni siquiera era con Snape!

-Te ponia Severus?

-No! No es eso!

-Pero has dicho….

-Se lo que he dicho-le interrumpio ella- Pero no es eso. No es que Snape me gustara, no me gustaba en absoluto. NO tenia atractivo fisico para mi. Pero siempre encontre muy erotica su aura de autoridad. Y su voz. Puede que el no fuera sexy en absoluto, pero su voz era como terciopelo liquido….

Hermione queria patearse a si misma y se odio por todo lo que su boca estaba soltando sin permiso de su cerebro, de su pudor y su sentido comun de autonconservacion. Draco la miraba entre divertido y horrorizado.

-Merlin bendito, jamas habia oido decir a nadie eso de mi padrino….pero por favor, sigue, explicame eso de severus en la mazmorra…. Y tu fantasia erotica con el pocionista….

-Santa morgana…-Hermione no tuvo tiempo ni de respirar antes de que el veritaserum volviera ha hacer efecto y la verdad saliera a borbotones de sus labios- Fue en cuarto, cuando en una clase Snapes me regaño por no recuerdo que y me dijo "merece un castigo, señorita Granger" con esa voz suya tan grave y sexy…

Draco no pudo contener una risita por mas que apreto los labios y Hermione continuo hablando de manera compulsiva (algo patrocinado por veritaserum de coccion casera, gracias a Draco) mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada como podia. Cosa que no era muy efectiva cuando estaba tan sofocada y ruborizada por la vergüenza que apenas podia respirar.

-Entonces me imagine alguien con esa voz...ya sabes tan sexy y profunda….y tuve la tipica fantasia del colegio de la alumna con el profesor… y lo curioso es que en mi fantasia no era snape, era alguien sin rostro...no se explicarlo…

-Pero tenia esa aura de autoridad de Severus y su voz grave…-Draco parecia increiblemente divertido por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Si

-Vaya…- Draco se lo estaba pasando en grande, decidio provocar un poco mas a Hermione- tengo un par de tunicas parecidas a las que el usaba, sabes? Quizas despues de la boda te apetezca ir con el uniforme de la escuela...ya sabes, tu, yo, una mazmorra de pociones… se me dan muy bien las pociones… podriamos jugar a "convence al profesor de que te suba la nota" o a "Has sido una niña mala, vamos a aplicar un castigo severo y sexy"

Draco se llevo un cojinazo en la cara por una muy, muy roja Hermione. Y el rubio, aun habiendo sido derribado del sofa no podia parar de reir.

-no tiene gracia!-

-Yo creo que si…

-Ah si, pues a ver que te parece esto. Por que ahora me toca preguntar a mi. Cual es tu mayor fantasia sexual, eh?- Hermione hablo derpisa. Sabia que estaba siendo mezquina e infantil pero es que no pudo evitarlo.

Draco empezo ha hablar a borbotones, efecto de la pocion de la verdad. Hermione sabia qu eno podia mentir.

-Pues tengo muchas, pero ahora mismo la unica que ronda por la cabeza es la tuya.

-Eso no vale!- Hermione, contra toda posibilidad logica se puso varios tonos aun mas roja- Tiene que ser una tuya propia!

-Entonces si tiene que ser de cosecha propia supongo que hay un empate entre dos de mis predilectas. La de jugar con comida en la cama y la del control

-Explicas?- Hermione no sabia si es que no le habia comprendido o si es que se estaba haciendo la tonta a proposito para oirle hablar del tema.

-La de la comida es facil...sirope, leche condensada,...nata…-Draco la miro alzando una ceja de manera complice.- Ya sabes, cosas que lamer. O cosas que te laman...o quizas ir alternando…

Hermione no sabia a donde mirar en ese momento. Hacia mucho calor. Era normal en octubre en escocia con nieve callendo suavemente en el exterior. Si, dadas las circunstancias era perfectaemente logica estar tan sofocada.

-Lo del control...No se. Bondage del suave supongo. Una parte de mi siempre ha tenido el control en todo, y la otra parte de mi, en realidad jamas ha tenido una eleccion real en nada. Asi que la idea de que una persona este en la intimidad, totalmente a mi merced me excita tanto como que una persona me tenga totalmente a su merced. Jamas he podido jugar con esa fantasia por que nunca confie en Olenka lo bastante como para proponerle algo asi...y con la primera mujer con la eque estuve...ni siquiera se me paso algo asi por la cabeza. Pero es una fantasia a la que a veces le doy vueltas. Es una idea atractiva. Quizas para una ocasión especial?

-La verdad es que suena bien….-Hermione abrio mucho los ojos y su propia mano se sello de golpe contra su boca. Maldito veritaserum. No habia querido decir eso. Se le habia escapado. Miro a Draco horrorizada. Y para mayor humillacion el tenia una sonrisa de triunfo absoluto en los labios.

-Vaya, vaya, Hermione...asi que la heroina dorada y bruja mas brillante de nuestra generacion tiene un lado oscuro y salvaje despues de todo…. Peeeero-añadio con un tono cantarin y sumamente irritante antes de continuar- ahora me toca volver a preguntar a mi. Y voy a ser bueno, cosa que normalmente no seria, por que esto es sumamente divertido. Pero quiero saberlo. Crees que podriamos funcionar como pareja?

Hermione se aparto la mano de la boca y dejo que el veritaserum tomara el control, sin tener muy claro del todo que saldria por su boca.

-No lo se, pero hay mucha quimica entre nosotros. Siempre hemos reaccionado el uno al otro y pase lo que pase, cuando estamos juntos ninguno de los dos es indiferente a la presencia mutua. Hasta ahora eso no era algo bueno. Habia demasiado...rencor y mala sangre entre los dos. Pero ahora...la verdad es que no lo se. Pero es bastante posible de que si funcionemos. La verdad es que me gustaria que funcionaramos. Seria muy triste de otro modo. El estar atados el uno al otro sin que ninguno fuera feliz. Es un futuro que no me gustaria tener que vivir. Asi que si, creo que podriamos funcionar si los dos ponemos de nuestra parte.

Ambos se miraron un tanto confusos. Draco no se habia esperado esa respuesta pero de pronto, su sonrisa paso de sardonica a dulce en cuestion de segundos.

Hermione carraspeo. Era su turno de ser traviesa.

-Dime tres cosas que te gusten de mi- sentencio con una sonrisilla de superioridad que le borro la sonrisa a Draco.

-Eres increiblemente inteligente, lo que siempre hace que seas un desafio. Eres valiente y jamas te rindes ante un reto, sea lo que sea. Y tienes un trasero espectacular.- Draco tomo la boca. La fulmino con la mirada- Eso ha sido cruel por tu parte.

Hermione arqueo las cejas con incredulidad.

-Te gusta mi trasero?

-Oh, por las barbas de salazar…-Draco intento contenerlo pero el veritaserum hizo de las suyas- si, tienes una retaguardia asombrosa.

El se palmeo la cara. Penso que el karma debia estar riendose de lo lindo a su costa.

-Misma pregunta- mascullo el al cabo de unos minutos, cuando las risas de Hermione comenzaron ha hacer que se le calentaran las mejillas por la vergüenza.

-Oh mierda- solto la castaña en modo panico antes de perder el control sobre lo que decia- Eres agudo y muy ingenioso, aun que a veces eso mismo me ponga de los nervios. Tienes una capacidad para hacer lo que sea necesario para conseguir lo que quieres que puede llegar a dar miedo y tus ojos son hipnoticos.

Hermione se tapo los parpados con la mano. Con oir reir a Draco ya era suficiente. NO tenia que verlo reirse de ella.

Pero era su turno de preguntar.

-Que es lo que mas te da miedo de lo que va a pasar en los proximos dias?

Se hizo un silencio muy denso antes de que Draco comenzara ha hablar.

-Volver a ver a mi padre.- Suspiro antes de revelar su pequeño y oscuro secreto- Yo le admiraba. De pequeño. El era como una especie de heroe inalcanzable e intocable que podia hacer cualquier cosa y conseguir cualquier cosa. Vivia solo para hacerle feliz y para que se sintiera orgulloso de mi. Lo adoraba. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que me pedia, y todo lo que el decia para mi era practicamente sagrado. Jamas dude de el. Pero a medida que crecia…. Cada vez era mas dificil. Cada vez era mas duro. E hiciera lo que hiciera nunca era suficiente. El empezo a mirarme con desprecio. Mis notas no eran lo bastante altas, mi comportamiento no era lo bastante apto. Mis logros no eran lo bastante buenos. Cuanto mas desprecio habia en el, cuanta mas decepcion veia en el, yo mas me esforzaba en ser el mejor y en intentar que todos lo vieran. Pero llego un momento que todo se fue al traste. Todo salio de control. Y me di cuenta que el solo era un hombre, que habia cometido errores. Y que todo lo que siempre me habia hecho creer era….bueno, mentira. Mi mundo se vino abajo y de pronto, el ya no era un heroe perfecto e inalcanzable. Solo un ser humano mas….y me aterra volver a verle por que no se como mirarle ni que decirle.

Hermione parpadeo. De todo lo que hubiera esperado oirle decir, eso era proablemente lo ultimo. Sonrio intentarlo darle animos.

-Mira el lado bueno. No estaras solo. Yo estare ahi. tu madre tambien. Eres inteligente, Draco. Sabras que decir. Y Si te sirve de consuelo, la idea de volver a ver a Lucius a mi me aterra tambien. Aun que por otros motivos.

-Ese es parte del problema. Una parte de mi quiere darle un puñetazo por el infierno que nos ha hecho pasar a todos y otra parte de mi quiere abrazarle y esperar que todo vuelva a ser como cuando yo era pequeño…- suspiro con tristeza- se que es lamentable. Y patetico…

-No es patetico. Querias ser un buen hijo y eso te llevo ha hacer muchas tonterias. Tu unico delito fue querer a tu padre. Es algo que se puede perdonar.

-Tu podrias?

-El que?

-Perdonarme. Tu podrias?- La tristeza, esperanza y desesperacion en los ojos de Draco le oprimieron el corazon.

-Si, podria perdonarte.

-Pero no lo haces?

-No me has pedido nunca que te perdone.

Una especie de complicidad quedo flotando entre ellos.

-puede que algun dia te lo pida- La provoco el sin perder la sonrisa.

-Estare esperando- le devolvio ella sin desviar la mirada.

Ambos peleaban por que sus sonrisas no se ensancharan. De pronto, la seriedad de la conversacion se habia disipado como por ensalmo y solo quedaba ese...aire jugueton flotando por el ambiente.

Hermione no tenia ni idea de como describirlo pero le hacia cosquillas en las puntas de los dedos. Como estatica. Esa sensacion, casi como una precognicion...de que algo estaba pasando. Algo iba a pasar. Y no estaba segura de lo que era pero no podia contener la anticipacion.

-No estoy seguro de a quien le toca preguntar…-acabo preguntando ella cuando el silencio se estiro mas de lo normal y esa tension empezo a ser insostenible para sus nervios.

Draco desvio la mirada hacia el reloj de pared que habia en un lateral y sonrio de forma retorcida.

-Contando con que son las cuatro y media de la madrugada, lo que creo es que deberiamos irnos a dormir.

Ambos miraron el reloj. Y de alguna manera, ese momento...desaparecio.

Se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir o al menos a intentarlo.

En otra habitacion, Ginny se desperto en algun momento de la noche y miro a Blaise que dormia a su lado.

Se le hacia muy extraño compartir cama con ese chico al que apenas conocia.

Pero era eso o oirlo gritar por las noches, y escuchar como salia corriendo a buscar a alguno de sus amigos.

Sorprendentemente Blaise habia sido muy considerado con ella, al menos dadas las circunstancias. Y muy tolerante. Habia accedido a participar en la boda comun con sus hermanos a la que se habian apuntado algunos de sus amigos.

Lo de la boda comun no era algo que le hiciera gracia, pero eran muchas bodas en muy poco tiempo, y era o todos a la vez o volverse locos en bodas por la mañana, por las tardes y por las noches corriendo de un lado a otro.

Hermione era una de las pocas afortunadas que tendria una boda para ella sola, pero es que no podian hacerlo de otro modo, dado que ella estaba obligada a casarse en un lugar determinado por tradicion, y Ginny, siempre habia querido una boda en la madriguera. Eran cosas incompatibles. Y asi, al menos ambas tendrian dama de honor.

Habian otras incognitas como Luna y Theo. Luna parecia deacuerdo en la boda conjunta. Theo habia puesto muy mala cara, pero no habia dicho nada.

La peliroja suspiro. Preferia no pensar en ello.

Queria dormir, pero le podian los nervios. Ni siquiera habia tenido tiempo de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando despertara, tenia que ir con las chicas y muchos de los chicos al callejon Diagon a empezar preparativos. Juntarse con sus padres y el resto de sus hermanos para planear como iban ha hacer las cosas….iba a ser una locura por que tenian tan poco tiempo….

La boda de sus sueños iba a ser...bueno, un sueño. La verdad es que le frustraba un poco. Se removio inquieta.

-Que te pasa?- Pregunto un somnoliento Blaise a su lado sobresaltandola.

-No te preocupes, duermete.

-No puedo si no paras de dar vueltas…

-No queria despertarte, disculpa- Ginny se froto los ojos. Estaba agotada pero no podia desconectar el cerebro.

-cual es el problema?

Blaise se incorporo sobre el codo, tumbado de lado, mirandole con la cabeza apoyada en la mano. Aun medio dormido, la peliroja no pudo evitar aceptar que era un chico atractivo. Suspiro.

-Es que todo esto es un poco frustrante. Improvisar una boda e dias...No puedo dejar de pensar en la boda que siempre habia soñado y no voy a tenerla…

Blaise rio por lo bajo.

-Quien dice que no la vas a tener?

-Pues que no hay tiempo?- le espeto Ginny un tanto molesta por la idiotez.

-Peliroja- No podia ver la sonrisa del moreno, pero la podia oir en sus palabras- Una boda es solo un intercambio de votos y un contrato que se firma. Eso es lo que tendremos en cinco dias. De lo que tu hablas es de la ceremonia, la fiesta...eso podemos tenerlo en cualquier momento que elijas en el futuro cuando tengamos mas tiempo y mas calma para organizarlo. Asi que no te preocupes. Por eso la gente muchas veces renueva los votos. Para tener las bodas que no tuvieron la primera vez. Es simple. No le des mas vueltas de las que se merece.

Ginny lo miro. Parpadeo. Y lo volvio a mirar.

-Hablas en serio?

-Claro. Mi madre se ponia asi cada vez que se casaba. Y creeme, se caso muchas veces….-Blaise sintio un escalofrio. Su madre habia sido una autentica viuda negra- Cada una de sus bodas fue unica y especial. Pero antes de la ceremonia publica, celebraba con su prometido una discreta boda civil en la que se consideraban unidos legalmente. Claro que ella lo hacia por que si alguien "tenia algo que decir" y paraba la boda, aun asi, ya tener atado al novio, pero bueno, eso no viene al caso. Todo lo demas era pompa y circunstancia a celebrar a posteriori. Asi que por lo que a mi respecta, esto es solo firmar un compromiso y un papel legal. Con bonitos vestidos. Pero cuando quieras tu fiesta, tu ceremonia y tu banquete por todo lo alto….por lo que a mi respecta solo tendrias que elegir una fecha y avisarme para organizarlo todo. O lo organizas tu… y asi tendras la boda de tus sueños. Ya sabes lo que dicen, si a la primera no sale bien...sige provado. Renovamos los votos y tienes tu fiesta. No es nada dificil. Asi que duermete, que mañana tenemos que madrugar. Y tienes que estar despejada por que antes de que las chicas os volvais locas tengo que llevarte a una joyeria para que escojas tu anillo, que no pienso darte ninguno de los de mi madre...que contando que enviudo todas las veces que se caso, no quiero tentar a la suerte.

Ginny sonrio un poco

-Harias eso?

-Eh?-le miro el sin comprender del todo la preguntan

-Que si haria eso, por mi?

-Por que no iba ha hacerlo?- el la miro con autentica curiosidad- No hemos elegido nada de todo esto para nosotros, y por mi parte, el dinero no es un problema. Vamos a pasar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas. En menos de un año vamos a tener que tener hijos…apenas nos conocemos, pero para eso ya tendremos mucho tiempo….pero si una fiesta te hace feliz, por que no iba a dartela?

Ginny se quedo sin palabras, mirando a Blaise Zabini como si lo viera por primera vez.

Blaise se volvio a tumbar y se acurruco bajo las mantas. La peliroja sintio como la mano de Blaise serpenteaba y se agarraba a su antebrazo. Como asegurandose de que ella estaba alli. Teniendola cogida ella no podia irse. Y el no estaba solo. Lo sintio relajarse mientras se iba quedando dormida.

Ginny no pudo dejar de pensar en que Blaise parecia dos personas distintas. El dinamico y ocurrente joven que era de dia, y el traumatizado y asustado niño solitario que era por las noches.

Pero no era nadie para juzgarlo. Todos estaban heridos. Todos tenian sus traumas. Pero por alguna razon, le era mas sencillo hablar con Blaise de lo que nunca le fue con Harry.

Se acurruco un poco mas cerca de su prometido. Era agradable sentir que alguien te necesitaba. Era agradable ser la heroina que mantenia los demonios de otros lejos. Era agradable ser quien protegia a los demas y no la niña asustada que siempre requiere ser salvada.

Miro a Blaise que se iba quedando dormido por momentos.

Si. Era agradable no estar a la sombra de los demas.

En otra habitacion, desde que se fueran a "dormir", Theo y Luna habian estado un tanto ocupados.

Luna parloteaba de cosas aleatorias, como si murmurara mas para si misma que para que alguien que la escucha.

Habia hablado de el significado de los colores y como suele pasar las navidades con su padre. Habia hablado de como los nabos pueden ser buenos protectores contra ciertas criaturas malignas y sobre el arbol de ciruelas flotantes que tiene en el jardin de su casa. Habia hablado de muchas cosas.

Theo, sentado y agazapado en su sillon orejero, solo la miraba muy fijamente. Apenas sin parpadear, prestando una total y absoluta atencion a todo lo que ella hacia y decia.

Parecia un depredador que no consigue entender a su presa.

Hasta el momento, Theo habia llegado a varias conclusiones sobre su futura esposa.

\+ Que su mente funcionaba en paralelo

+Que pese a que era altamente inteligente, gran parte de esa inteligencia era emocionalmente

+que tenia algun tipo de empatia

+que tenia algun tipo de trauma desde la guerra, pero no sabia cual era. Aun.

Luna, por su parte, sentada comodamente en el sofa miro a Theo y guardo silencio por primera vez en un buen rato. Las conclusiones a la que habia llegado es que Theo se sentaba siempre en sillones orejeros por que eran de una plaza, y asi mantenia algun tipo de distancia o barrera con la gente. No era muy social. Apenas hablaba. Pero era increiblemente listo. Y cojeaba. Asi que no solo tenia traumas mentales, si no que tambien tenia secuelas fisicas.

Luna, ladeo la cabeza. Y casi sonrie al ver como el ladeo la cabeza mirandola tambien, de manera intensa.

Ella saco su varita de su bolsillo, y vio como el se tensaba.

Lenta, muy lentamente, Luna dejo su varita encima de la mesa de café que habia entre ellos. Y con las puntas de los dedos, la hizo rodar hasta que deberia haber caido por el borde contrario, que era el que daba a Theo. Claro que no cayo, por que el misantropo la atrapo y se quedo mirando con bastante sorpresa el trozo de madera que tenia entre las manos.

Alzo la mirada y la miro a ella, que le sonreia beatificamente.

Levanto una ceja a modo interrogativo. Por que ella se habia desarmado? Por que le habia dado su varita?

-Quiero que lo comprendas.

Fue la unica respuesta. Para Theo no era suficiente. Ladeo la cabeza y volvio a levantar la ceja.

Ella suspiro.

-Que quiero confiar en ti. Que quiero que confies en mi. Pero sobretodo, que yo jamas te haria daño.

Theo no supo que decir. Miro la varita que tenia en la mano y luego volvio a mirar a Luna.

-Y como estas tan segura de que yo no te haria daño a ti?- Era una pregunta un tanto estupida. Theo aborrecia la violencia. Era capaz de ejercerla como cualquiera, sobretodo en defensa personal. Pero no disfrutaba de infligir dolor. Sobretodo por que lo habia experimentado en propias carnes en cantidades masivas.

Luna se levanto. Camino hacia Theo y se quedo depie, delante de el. Seguian mirandose fijamente a los ojos, sin parpadear.

Para sorpresa del muchacho, ella se arrodillo delante de el, y apoyo suavemente sus manos pequeñas en las rodillas de el. A Theo se le acelero el pulso de manera ominosa sin entender por que. Ella le sonrio dulcemente. Luna alzo su mano derecha entonces, cogio de manera delicada la mano de Theo donde sostenia su propia varita y la movio por el aire arrastrandola hasta que la punta de la varita rozo su sien. Y solto la mano.

Theo se quedo casi petrificado.

Ella era casi una desconocida. Y estaba invadiendo su espacio personal. NO se sentia nada comodo. NO se sentia seguro. El tenia la varita, ella estaba desarmada, y aun asi...aun asi no tenia el control. Y ella no dejaba de mirarle. Y era preciosa. Y eso proablemente no tenia nada que ver con el nudo en la garganta que sentia en esos momentos. O puede que si. Por alguna razon sus funciones cerebrales superiores no funcionaban correctamente. Por que no les llegaba suficente riego sanguineo por razones desconocidas.

LO mas inteligente que se sintio capaz de hacer fue tragar saliva. Y mirar a la chica que tenia delante completamente angustiado.

Ella seguia sonriendo.

-He visto a gente mala. Gente mala de verdad. Y a monstruos. Autenticos monstruos. NO hace falta que algo tenga dientes o garras para ser un monstruo…-Luna entorno un poco los ojos y bajo su tono de voz hasta que fue solo un susurro entre ellos- y puede que tu hables poco, y seas reservado, pero no eres malo, Theo. Y cuando te miro, veo muchas cosas. Pero no veo un monstruo. No me das miedo. Y no se que es lo que tanto te asusta, pero yo jamas te haria daño. Y se que tu tampoco me haras daño.

Ambos se miraron. Theo bajo la varita y se la devolvio. Ella no la tomo al principio, pero acabo cogiendola y dejandola sobre la mesa. Practicamente fuera de su alcance. Theo no podia entender del todo por que hacia eso. Pero de pronto se sentia….mucho mas relajado.

-No se me da bien la gente…-Dijo finalmente el con voz muy insegura.

-Pero no tienes problemas con Draco, Blaise Pansy y Hermione.

-Draco, Pansy y Blaise son amigos desde hace mucho...Hermione,...es facil tratar con ella.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse. Esto era lo mas que ella le habia oido hablar desde el dia que en el salon comunal, el contara su historia. Y cuando lo hizo, habia estado a 5 metros de todos, mirando a la chimenea y sin reconocer con gesto o actitud alguna que habian mas seres vivos en la misma habitacion.

Luna asintio. Se pasaron los siguientes minutos asi, en silencio. Hasta que Theo al final no pudo mas.

-No me gusta la idea de la boda en grupo.

Ella no se habia esperado eso y dio un pequeño respingo, y lo vio encogerse. Como si dar su opinion le diera miedo. Como si esperara represalias por parte de ella. Luna lo miro con su caracteristica paciencia.

-Por que no?- le invito finalmente ha hablar.

Theo la miro con cierta desconfianza, su postura rigida y a la defensiva. Pero acabo carraspeando.

-Demasiada gente. No quiero ser el foco de atencion.

Luna suspiro.

-Preferirias una boda aparte mas discreta? Donde solo estuvieramos tu y yo y unos pocos amigos?

El parecio pensarlo y asintio con la cabeza.

-Pero tendrias problemas en asistir a las bodas de nuestros amigos? Habria tambien mucha gente.

-Mientras pueda ir al fondo y quedarme donde nadie mira…-respondio el como si estuviera mas que acostumbrado a ser la sombra en la que nadie se fija. Como si de alguna manera, le gustara serlo.

Luna sonrio.

-Mañana hablare con Ginny y se lo dire.

El parecio volver a relajarse.

Luna lo miro. Y sonrio otra vez. Se sento entre las piernas de Theo, se quito los zapatos y las medias y se puso depie despasandose los puños de su camisa y enrollandose las mangas hasta el codo.

Theo no sabia como ponerse y no hacia mas que removerse incomodo ante la situacion.

Ante la mirada de un atonito Theo, Luna le tendio las manos. Y vio que tenia los antebrazos llenos de cicatrices. La mas gruesa de todas, alrededor de las muñecas en una gruesa franja de piel lechosa y palida arrugada.

Luego levanto una de sus piernas y apoyo suavemente el pie en el muslo de Theo.

Tambien tenia cicatrices en los gemelos, una red de arañazos mal curados. Y otra gruesa cicatriz contorneando su tobillo. Theo desvio la mirada y vio que el otro, el que aun estaba en el suelo, tambien la tenia.

-Pase mucho tiempo atada con cadenas y argollas en una mazmorra durante la guerra, Theo. Todos tenemos cicatrices. Pero mis cicatrices son mias. Yo las llevo a ellas. No ellas a mi. Quizas algun dia confies en mi lo bastante como para dejarme ver las tuyas. No es algo de lo que avergonzarse, sabes? Cuando las miro…-Luna desvio la mirada hacia sus muñecas, sonriendo suavemente- No recuerdo el dolor. LO que pienso es que pese a todo, sobrevivi. Y me gusta pensar que son mejor y mas fuerte despues de eso.

Theo la miro.

Nunca supo que le dio, pero se puso en pie, quedando con su torso muy pegado al de Luna que no se habia esperado el gesto y lo miraba sin saber como reaccionar. El cogio las manos de Luna con los dedos temblorosos. Estaba poco acostumbrado al contacto humano, y arrastro suavemente las manos de luna hasta su pecho, hasta que ella toco los botones de su camisa. Y aparto sus manos. Dejando las manos de ella alli, flotando.

Aquellos ojos azul oscuro la miraron sin reproche. Y con todas sus barreras defensivas bajadas. Solo habia una ligera invitacion. Y curiosidad por saber si ella seria capaz de hacerlo.

Theo no queria enseñar sus cicatrices. Pero si ella queria verlas, no iba a detenerla. A fin de cuentas, en unos dias estarian casados. Y eso conllevababa noche de bodas y poca ropa. Le gustara la idea o no. Si esa era la primera vez que ella le veia….Trago saliva. No. era mejor que ella le viera ahora. Asi tendria tiempo para acostumbrarse.

Luna despaso suavemente los botones y fue bajando, despasando mas y mas de ellos. Hasta que la camisa quedo abierta. Luego abrio los puños. Y lentamente, cogiendo la prenda por el cuello, se la quito.

Theo quedo entonces solo con la camisa interior blanca.

Despacio, para no asustarlo, para no incomodarlo, Luna fue sacando a suaves tirones la camisa interior de la cintura del pantalon. Y agarrandola por el bajo, sfue arrsatrandola hacia arriba para quitarsela por la cabeza. Theo colaboro moviendo sus brazos y siguiendo el gesto.

Finalmente, Luna vio a Theo descamisado. Y para su merito, no reacciono mal.

El torso de Theo estaba cubierto de una red marcas de todo tipo.

Por ejemplo sus claviculas, que era donde su padre solia apagar los apestosos puros que solia fumar, estaban llenas de quemaduras circulares. Luna conto 13, seis en la derecha, siete en la izquierda. Las trazo suavemente con las yemas de los dedos.

Sus costados estaban cruzados por cicatrices rectas y gruesas. Luna no sabia que era donde a su padre le gustaba pegarle con la fusta y con su baston.

Theo alzo sus manos. Y le enseño sus muñecas. Luna acaricio esa marca con los dedos y puso sus manos al lado de las de Theo. Tenian las mismas cicatrices. Ambos tenian en las muñecas, las cicatrices del cautiverio.

La rubia acabo dando un titubeante paso al frente, y pego su oreja al pecho de Theo, y escucho el desbocado latir de su corazon. Lo abrazo suavemente. Y paso sus manos por la espalda masculina sabiendo exactamente que econtraria alli. La piel desigual y alzada en lineas entrecruzadas de alguien que tiene cicatrices por haber sido azotado y flajelado.

Lenta, muy lentamente, Theo acabo moviendo sus brazos, sin saber muy bien que hacer con ellos, y envolvio a la rubia que tenia en frente.

Una de las cosas que Luna penso es que tenia que conseguir que Theo comiera mas, que estaba demasiado delgado.

Lo siguiente que penso es que era agradable, que abrazar a Theo le gustaba.

Luna entonces, se solto suavemente de Theo y comenzo a quitarse su propia camisa. Y luego se quito la camiseta interior. Escucho a Theo tragar saliva.

Ella, lentamente, se paso el pelo por el lateral del cuello, despejando su espalda, y se dio la vuelta.

Dejo que todas las señales de azotes de su espalda quedaran a la vista. No eran tantas ni tan severas como las de el. Pero sabia que el comprendia.

Sintio como los largos y finos dedos masculinos recorrian alguna de esas cicatrices. Y lo esucho tragar saliva.

Lentamente, mientras aun estaba de espaldas a el, Luna se despaso los botones de su falda y dejo que la prenda cayera al suelo. Dejando sus piernas desnudas. Escucho como el soltaba un pequeño gañido por la sorpresa. Ella estbaa ahora solo en ropa interior. Un conjunto azul electrico de ropa interior.

Theo la recorrio con la mirada.

En las caderas y lo que habia visible de sus nalgas, habian decoloraciones y cicatrices del tamaño de monedas de bordes irregulares. Las reconocia. Eran cicatrices por yagas de presion, de las que salen por pasar mucho tiempo sentado en suelos duros y humedos. Las heridas habian sanado, pero debajan marcas. Marcas extrañas y decoloradas que nunca se irian.

Ella giro la cabeza, y lo miro con curiosidad por encima del hombro. El no titubeo esta vez.

Theo se despaso la hebilla del cinturon y se desabotono la prenda, bajando la cremallera y dejando que sus pantalones callearan a sus tobillos. Cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo despues. Quedando solo en boxers negros.

Luna se giro y lo miro de arriba a abajo. Las terribles cicatrices de Theo se extendian tambien por sus piernas. Y la rodilla que tenia lesionada tenia un aspecto extraño y abultado que a Luna le recordo a las articulaciones con artritis. Esa rotula estaba mal curada y nunca volveria a estar bien. Sonrio con tristeza.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, abrio los brazos en una invitacion silenciosa que Theo acepto moviendose de manera incomoda y poco acostumbrada al contacto. Y volvieron a abrazarse.

Ambos se quedaron alli un buen rato, respirando lentamente, abrazados el uno al otro en ropa interior. Con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de un perfecto momento de paz en el que uno de sus secretos mas vergonzosos quedo expuesto y compartido.

Theo no pudo dejar de pensar en como habia podido creer que ella le haria daño. Desde luego, el jamas le haria daño. Antes se cortaria la mano que alzarla contra la joven que tenia en brazos.

Luna, que era mas sensible, era capaz de comprender mejor la comprension mutua que habian alcanzado. A fin de cuentas, poca gente hay mas compasiva que aquella que ha sufrido mucho. Por que cuando conoces que se siente cuando te infligen dolor, es dificil hacerle lo mismo a otro ser vivo.

Acabaron sentandose en el sofa, olvidando el sofa orejero.

Se acurrucaron uno al lado del otro. Y Theo se encontro a si mismo reticente a soltar a Luna. NO sabia por que, pero de pronto se sentia...protector con ella. Posesivo de ella. Y algo visceral y profundo que ni siquiera sabia que tenia le susurraba que no la dejara ir.

Luna acabo cogiendo su varita y lanzo un accio para atraer una manta con la que se cubrieron ambos.

Y en el sofa, delante de la chimenea, ambos en ropa interior, bajo una suave manta, se acabaron quedando dormidos bien entrada la madrugada.

En otro lado del castillo, Minerva Macgonagall por fin tenia tiempo para pensar.

EL sombrero seleccionador habia vuelto al colegio. El anuncio del ministerio habia sido hecho, y aun que le esperaban un par de semanas caoticas y un año muy, muy duro, era hora de volver a sus deberes.

Slughorn le habia contado lo que paso en las mazmorras. Sonrio. Los alumnos eran idiotas a veces.

Paseando en los oscuros pasillos, fue a la mazmorra de pociones. Miro al cuadro de Snape que estaba colgado discretamente y sonrio.

-Creia que nunca vendrias…-susurro con su grave voz el pocionista difunto.

-Cuentamelo todo.

La sonrisa sadica de Snape no se hizo esperar. Fue una charla breve. Y ambos profesores supieron que rodarian cabezas. Metaforicamente hablando, claro esta.

En la habitacion de Pansy, cierta morena no podia dormir.

Daba vueltas en su cama pensando en la conversacion que habia tenido con Potter antes de que el se fuera.

No. No Potter. Ella seria una Potter en breve. Harry. Solo Harry.

Habian hablado y ella habia accedido a casarse en la boda comunal que iban a celebrar los Weasley. A fin de cuentas, la familia peliroja era una especie de familia adoptiva para Harry. Y a ella le parecia bien. Solo de pensar en la cara que pondria su madre cuando se enterara hacia que a Pansy le diera un calorcillo muy agradable en el estomago.

Una Parkinson en una boda comunal con un heroe de guerra y un monton de Weasleys. A Posy le iba a dar una aneurisma. Pansy solo podia cruzar los dedos para que fuera una de las gordas.

Iban a ir despacio. O eso habian hablado. Al menos de momento. Despues de la boda, Harry pasaria los fines de semana con ella en Howarts. E irian decidiendo sobre la marcha.

Claro que tambien habian hablado de que ella fuera pronto a la casa que el estaba preparando, la que habia heredado de Sirius Black, para empezar a planear la reforma que tanta falta le hacia y prepararla para cuando a final de curso, fueran a mudarse juntos.

Harry le habia dejado total libertad para hacer lo que ella quisiera con la casa. Eso la hizo sonreir.

Si. Seria interesante. Nada planeado de antemano. Irian viendo con que se sentian comodos y tomando decisiones en pareja sobre que querian ambos y como lo querian.

Le gustaba como sonaba.

Apenas podia esperar a ver que le deparaba el futuro, que de pronto, se pintaba mucho mas brillante de lo que habia podido esperar.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24: Un domingo con amigos.

Draco tenia una cadena en la mano. Dio un suave tiron. Y esucho un gemido femenino en respuesta.

Giro la cabeza. La cadena acababa enganchada en una gruesa argolla en el cuello de Hermione, que solo llevababa puesto un bikini de metal. Trago saliva sintiendo la boca seca.

Sintiendose travieso dio otro tiron a la cadena, y ella, que estaba arrodillada en el suelo no necesito mas indicaciones, volviendo a sentir el tiron en su cuello, gateo hasta el

El rubio estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, y la vio acercarse. Sinuosa y ondeando su cuerpo como una gata, con la tela de la larga pieza roja entre sus piernas arrastrandose por el pulido suelo.

Hermione llego a el, puso sus manos en las rodillas y las separo, metiendose entre sus piernas y alzando su pecho hasta que rozaron la bragueta del ojigris, que no podia apartar los ojos del espectaculo que tenia delante.

Hermione comenzo a alzarse, quedando arrodillada entre los pies de Draco, y abrio los dedos abarcando las rodillas masculinas para empezar a hacer subir sus manos abiertas, bien presionadas contra sus muslos.

-Draco…-susurro ella con necesidad, casi con hambre. Como si solo su nombre pudiera saciarla.

Cuando sus manos llegaron a su dura entrepierna Draco no podia mas. Alargo la mano, agarrandola por la alta trenza que recogia su normalmente salvaje pelo rizado y la sacudio para incorporarla aun mas de golpe y hacer chocar sus bocas en un beso completamente descontrolado.

Fue entonces cuando Draco abrio los ojos jadeando como un loco en su cama mientras la alarma de su despertador daba campanillazos como loca.

-Me cago en los huevos de Merlin y en las putas tetas de Hecate….-mascullo para sus adentros cabreado, frustrado y muy muy perturbado por su sueño.

Draco se dio cuenta en ese momento que tenia dos problemas muy graves. El primero, que se habia obsesionado con el disfraz de Hermione. Y o bien tendria que conseguir que ella se lo mostrara o tendria que conseguir una copia de esa maldita foto.

El segundo problema que tenia era su rampante ereccion. Pero de eso se podia hacer cargo en la ducha. Su psique le habia proporcionado suficiente material grafico para ayudarle a satisfacer esa necesidad de manera eficiente.

No pudo evitar reir. Si hace unos años hubiera sabido que la imagen de Hermione Granger pasaria a ser material masturbatorio habria sufrido una aneurisma de pura incredulidad.

15 minutos despues, estaba limpio, con olor a jabon, y mucho, mucho mas relajado. En mas de un sentido.

Cuando salio a la zona comun de su dormitorio compartido, Hermione ya estaba vestida, arreglada y lista. Actualmente peleandose con su pelo para hacerse un moño grueso que estaba intentando fijar en su sitio con varias varillas de madera decoradas. Sonrio.

Verla con su torso estirado hacia delante y los brazos estirados hacia atrás le daba una visual poco comun y muy interesante de sus pechos.

Puede que Hermione no tuviera los pechos grandes, pero desde luego esos dos monticulos pequeños e increiblemente redondos no carecian de encanto propio.

Vale. Draco parpadeo. Draco malo. Draco muy malo. No pensar en eso ahora.

Cuando Hermione empezo a soltar pequeños gruñiditos mientras clavaba las horquillas en su sitio y tensaba los brazos mas hacha arriba Draco solo pudo tragar saliva.

Penso en Snape en ropa interior. En el imbecil pelirojo amigo de Potter comiendo natillas a dos carillos, penso en Hagrid huntandose el cuerpo en aceite.

Vale. Si. Se acababa de traumatizar. Pero al menos su cerebro comenzaba a funcionar de nuevo de forma normal.

Intento desviar su mente para no complicar las cosas. Lo unico que no necesitaba ahora era tension sexual no resuelta. Recordar las secuencias de runas antiguas para recrear modelos aritmancicos. Buena idea. Le funciono como 3 minutos.

Al menos no podia negar que se sentia atraido por ella. En ese aspecto su matrimonio no seria tan dificil. Y si habia leido bien las señales y el rubor de Hermione en ciertas circunstancias era autentico, ella tambien se sentia aun que fuera vagamente atraida por el. Si. Al menos esa parte la tenian cubierta. Ahora faltaba todo lo demas.

Salieron juntos cuando el cabello de ella estuvo fieramente domado y firmemente sujeto con las valientes horquillas de madera, y se fueron juntando con el resto de compañeros.

En el gran salon, tomaron un buen desayuno. Draco no pudo evitar escuchar una converacion entre Ginny y Luna en la que la lunatica le decia que Theo y ella se casarian aparte, quizas el mismo dia, en una ceremonia mas discreta, pero que esperaba organizarlo de tal manera que pudieran acudir a todas las bodas y celebrarlo juntos.

Tras varias discusiones y organizaciones, llegaron a una especie de compromiso.

Draco y Hermione se casarian primero, por la tarde, y la celebracion seria una cena ligera.

Al dia siguiente, por la mañana, Luna y Theo tendrian su boda, discreta y tranquila, con solo amigos intimos y familiares cercanos (que era una lista muy reducida, por que solo incluia al padre de Luna). Lueno, irian los preparativos de las parejas, y esa tarde todos irian a la madriguera a la boda comun, que tambien serviria un poco de banquete y celebracion para la boda de los Nott esa misma mañana en un discreto aparte.

Asi, esa misma noche tras los brindis, todos los amigos partirian a sus respectivas lunas de miel por separado para juntarse una semana despues otra vez en el colegio.

Parecieron estar todos mas o menos deacuerdo.

Luna tambien dijo que mientras todos iban al callejon Diagon, ella y Theo tenian que ir a otro sitio durante un rato, pero que se juntarian en una hora o dos con el resto alli.

Cuando preguntaron por la razon, Luna solo se encogio de hombros y dijo que era una sorpresa.

Por lo visto, la Weasley no iba a ser la unica boda comun. Las hermanas Greengrass iban ha hacer una boda conjunta tambien, aun que solo con las dos hermanas y sus parejas en la ceremonia.

Las hermanas Patil, por tu parte, tambien iban a casarse juntas.

Eso empezo a complicar mucho las cosas, por que de pronto, ir unos a las bodas de otros se volvio una tarea imposible, por que todas las bodas despues de la tuya se solapaban con los viajes

Era muy, muy frustrante.

Pero prefirieron ir adelantando lo que debian hacer intentando ignorar aquello que no podian cambiar.

Para sorpresa de todos, durante el desayuno Macgonnagall parecio encontrar una especie de solucion feliz para todas las partes implicadas y asi zanjar el tema. Lo anuncio para todos los presentes como una opcion, y que si todos estaban deacuerdo, asi lo harian.

Basicamente, propuso que cada boda fuera por separado, pero para celebrar todas las uniones, y compartir esa experiencia con todos los compañeros, tras las lunas de miel, cuando todos los alumnos volvieran a Howarts, se celebraria en el colegio, durante un fin de semana, una gran fiesta a la que todas las parejas podrian invitar a familiares y amigos y a la que todos los alumnos estarian invitados. Asi festejarian de una sola vez en una unica celebracion con un banquete ofrecido por el colegio a todos los recien casados. Y quitaba tension a todo el mundo, por que asi solo debian preocuparse de las ceremonias, la fiesta tan cual podia ser la oficial de la escuela.

Cuando fueron al callejon diagon, las cosas empezaron a caldearse entre las diferentes novias una vez se fueron juntando todos para hablar las cosas.

Las hermanas Greengrass querian arreglos florales diferentes y distintas tematicas.

Las hermanas Patil no se ponian deacuerdo sobre si ir con el mismo vestido ambas o completamente diferentes.

Los hermanos Weasley no sabian si celebrar todas las ceremonias a la vez o una despues de otra. Y de ser ese el caso, si hacerlo aleatoriamente o de mayor a menor edad, cosa que cabreaba a Ginny que siempre era la ultima y alegaba que al ser la unica chica de entre los hermanos, deberia ser al menos la primera.

Tuvo que aparecer Molly Weasley y la madre de las Greengrass para empezar a calmar los animos.

Al final, y por que Molly amenazo con ponerse seria y estirar orejas, decidieron que las bodas de los hermanos Weasley seria de mayor a menor edad, para disgusto de Ginny. Y eso incluia a todos los demas participantes en esa ceremonia conjunta que no fueran de la familia, para hacerlo justo para todos.

Fleur fue la que mas entusiasmo aporto ofreciendose para ayudar con las flores, diciendo que para que fuera a gusto de todos, quizas habria que escoger una tematica mas o menos neutra. La idea que propuso fueron rosas blancas y mucha paniculata de un tono rosa palido. Para dar algo de cuerpo, habian peonias de un tono distinto de blanco y un tono complementario de rosa. Tambien habia algunas flores de astilbe de un palido lila en los bordes, un volumen interesante a todo el conjunto. todo decorado con gran cantidad de hojas y verdes de diferentes tipos para dar un aspecto mas natural. Moviendo su varita conjuro un ramo como habia descrito.

No era lo que la gran mayoria de novias presentes habrian elegido, pero era lo bastante neutral como para que gustar a a todas. Y al final, el desacuerdo del rosa y el lila hizo que hubiera una votacion comun por algo mas neutro aun. Muy a regañadientes, la idea de Fleur fue votada y ella se encargaria de los arreglos florales. Siempre que todo fuera blanco, en tonos cremas y variantes. Obviamente, esos en un unico patron cromatico (blanco). Pero se permitio cierta libertad en colores dorados y plata para la decoracion. Por variar un poco.

El caos llego con los vestidos.

Madam Malkin no se vio llegar el problema hasta que 20 jovenes de distintas edades se le plantaron en su local, todas pidiendo trajes de novia.

Claro que habia 20 novios buscando desesperadamente como salir de alli y escaquearse de alli a toda costa, por que provarse y decidir por un traje de novio es mucho mas rapido y comodo.

Muchos de los novios no comprendian por que tanto escandalo.

-No es como si fueran bodas que ellas quieren en realidad...por que no ir formales al ministerio, casarnos y punto?- Pregunto Erni muy, muy incomodo con la situacion.

-Por que no funciona asi-Comento Pansy un tanto triste- Toda chica tiene fantasias con la boda de sus sueños. Nos enseñan desde pequeñas que es un dia especial, que deberia ser maravilloso, romantico, y sobretodo, perfecto. Toda chica, aun que lo niegue, sueña con esas flores fantasticas, o con el vestido ideal...ya sea una boda grande o pequeña, no podemos dejar de pensar en sus detalles. Creo que es algo que va unido a los genes, no se…

-Pero esta no es la boda de vuestros sueños!- Gruño Dean un tanto desesperado- Para que engañarnos? Tanto revuelo por unos vestidos y todas locas por que sea perfecto para una boda que no quereis con una persona con la que os veis forzadas a pasar vuestra vida y a quien no habeis escogido...es ilogico.

-Si bueno. Pero es lo que tenemos. Es un placebo- Pansy les sonrio con tristeza- Ya qu eno podemos tener a nuestro mago azul salido de un cuento de hadas y no podemos tener nuestro romance normal. Ya que no podemos enamorarnos ni escoger….esto es lo unico que nos queda. Decisiones como las flores...el traje...la comida...parece estupido, pero al menos, eso es nuestro. AL menos podemos decir que eso, si lo escogimos nosotras. Que fue nuestra eleccion. Puede ser patetico, pero es lo que tenemos. A mi, personalmente, si me quitaran esto….creo que me vendria abajo. Supongo que hace que me sienta cierto...control

Los chicos miraron a Pansy con culpabilidad. Muchos de ellos seguian sin comprenderlo, pero si para las chicas algo asi era tan...importante, podian aceptarlo. A fin de cuentas, si eso las hacia felices….no iban a quitarles lo unico que ellas podian escoger libremente en una situacion en la que no habian tenido practicamente eleccion alguna.

Draco solo pudo mirar con cierta culpa a Hermione. El ni siquiera le habia dado muchas opciones. Habia elegido el sitio y habia permitido que Narcisa tomara el control de la boda. A la castaña parecia no importale mucho. Pero de pronto Draco no dejaba de preguntarse si deberia haberle dado mas rienda suelta y no dar tanto por sentado que a ella no le importaba. Claro que ahora le preocupaba mucho el hecho de que a ella "parecia no importarle". Empezo a ponerse nervioso sin saber si eso era una buena o una mala señal.

Pero el caos que se armo, fue tremendo.

Lo unico bueno es que Romana Scoppo estaba alli. Ella tenia claro como queria su vestido y ya estaba trabajando en el. Y con su paciencia infinita y su espiritu laborioso, no dudo en ayudar a todas las demas novias e intentar calmar animos crispados y ansias homicidas (curiosamente algo bastante comun en casos de que una novia no encuentre el vestido que quiera, o peor aun, si lo encuentre, en manos de otra novia)

Percy Weasley tomo un poco la iniciativa dirigiendo a todos los futuros maridos a la seccion de hombres para mirar sus tunicas formales. Aun que quedaba bastante claro que lo que queria era buscar una escusa de alejarse de la marabunta histerica que se habia formado cuando juntabas conceptos como boda, vestido de novia, chicas hormonadas y limite de tiempo inminente.

Mientras el caos se desencadenaba alli, en otro lugar, en un castillo aislado en la zona mas remota de gran bretaña, Theodore Nott salio de las llamas verdes de la red flu seguido de Luna, dentro de la casa ancestral de su familia.

Cogiendola torpemente de la mano, la llevo por los frios pasillos de piedra hasta las antiguas habitaciones de su madre.

Y saco del armario de cabona una gran caja.

Luego, del joyero que habia sobre el tocador cubierto de polvo que hacia años que nadie tocaba, saco un anillo.

De ahi saco el anillo mas extraño que Luna habia visto en su vida. Era un zafiro, cortado en forma redonda con un agujero en el centro. Todo el zafiro era una unica banda respladeciente, pulida y lisa en el interior y facetada de mil formas distintas en el exterior. Rezumaba magia.

-Es el anillo de pedida de mi madre. Lo unico hermoso que hizo mi padre en toda su vida. Queria una joya unica para una mujer unica. No se me ocurre nada mejor que ofrecerte para pedirte la mano en matrominio….

Theo le tendio es asombrosa joya y Luna se quedo paralizada. Aun que de alguna forma, encontro la fuerza de voluntad para alargar la mano y dejar que el deslizara esa gelida gema en su dedo corazon, que se autoajusto a su medida.

Luna no podia apartar su mirada de la joya, pero cuando alzo la vista y miro a Theo, lo vio nervioso y ansioso por recibir una respuesta.

-Es bellisimo Theo. Y quiero que sepas que de cualquier forma, siempre te diria que si. Algo me dice que estaremos bien juntos.

Cuando la sombra de una sonrisa aleteo en los estoicos labios del escualido misantropo, algo tierno y dulce se hizo paso en las entrañas de la excentrica rubia.

-Que hay en esa caja?-Dijo ella finalmente

El carraspeo incomodo.

-Algunos de los vestidos de novia que las mujeres Nott han llevado. Pense que te gustaria mirar alguno. Quizas sea mas facil cambiarlos y adaptarlos a ti que mirar uno nuevo. No lo se, la verdad. Se me dan fatal estas cosas…

Luna se sintio como una niña en navidad. No pudo contenerse y abrio la caja para mirar los tesoros que habrian dentro.

Muchos de los vestidos eran anticuados y con cortes extraños, como uno de aspecto isabelino que parecia sacado de un museo. Habia otro que tenia un mariñaque que hacia que la mujer que lo llevara tuviera unas caderas del tamaño de un hipogriffo.

Habian otros estilo princesa que habrian sido mas aptos para una boda real, de lo exagerados, enormes y sobrecargados que eran.

Pero hubo uno que llamo la atencion de la rubia y no pudo evitar ponerse frente al espejo de cuerpo entero del armario y colocarselo sobre el pecho para hacerse una idea de como le quedaria.

Parecia una tunica hecha de capas y capas de una tela ligera que se ceñia al pecho y quedaba anudado con un cinturon de pedreria bajo el busto para abrirse a partir de ahi en un vuelo estilo capa.

Las capas interiores del vestido eran de organza transparente, que opacaban la figura de la mujer que lo llevara a base de superposiciones de diferentes tonos de blanco. Pero la capa exterior, era de un encaje ligerisimo, que parecia hecho de algun tipo de seda. Tan delicado y suave al tacto que parecia que las mismas arañas hubieran tejido el patron a la vez que tejieran el hilo de seda. EL efecto era sobrecogodero, sencillo y hermoso, y la forma en la que el vestido susurraba al moverse era casi hipnotica.

Cubriendo el pecho, en un escote de barca, habia una unica capa de organza transparente con un bordado de perlas diminutas en patrones de flores y espirales. Y las mangas, tambien de una unica capa de organza, eran acampanadas y anchas y parecian flotar alrededor de luna con el mas minimo movimiento. Asi de ligera y fina era la tela.

-Es bellisimo.- Luna no podia apartar la vista del vestido. Y mirando a Theo detras de ella, lo vio sonreir.

-Es curioso. Has elegido el vestido de mi madre….

Ambos compartieron un silencio extraño.

-No te molestaria que llevara el vestido de tu madre en nuestra boda?

-Me encantaria que lo llevaras. Murio dandome a luz, Nunca la conoci. Lo unico que tengo de ella son objetos, recuerdos y fotografias. Pero si me molestara que lo llevaras, no te lo habria ofrecido. Ademas, creo que tu le sacaras mas partido que estar en una caja cogiendo polvo…

Sacaron una gran bolsa para transportar ropa del armario y guardaron el vestido, que tendria que ser ajustado para el tamaño de Luna por la modista. Y juntos, volvieron al gran salon donde estaba la chimenea conectada a la red Flu.

-Supongo que querras vivir aquí….-comenzo Luna con tristeza, mirando el silencioso y ominoso castillo que tenia a su alrededor.

-Es solo un edificio triste y vacio, Luna- Dijo el, que parecio meditar unos segundos antes de continuar hablando- Es la gente la que construye hogares. Supongo que podremos cambiar lo que sea necesario. Creeme, hay muchas cosas de este sitio que quiero cambiar.

Ambos se sonrieron. Si. Tenian fantasmas que exorcizar. Pero estarian bien.

Reaparecieron en el caldero chorreante y vieron a Madam Malkin. Les costo un buen rato ser atendidos para que les arreglaran el vestido.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Draco y Hermione habian estado en el ministerio. Pidiendo permisos y arreglando documentos. A la ojimiel le entregron los titulos de propiedad de su antigua casa muggle, y ella casi lloro de pura gratitud y alivio.

Draco fue informado que esa misma tarde su padre seria liberado y que lo escoltarian a la mansion Malfoy, asi que era aconsejable que estuviera alli a eso de las cinco.

Informaron a su agente del ministerio que no requeririan viaje de novios por que harian su luna de miel en una de las propiedades de la familia. Y que era la familia Malfoy la que queria hacerse cargo de los gastos de la boda. Cosa que extraño al agente, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando volvieron a Madam Malkin, Luna estaba probandose su vestido, Ginny estaba de los nervios por que no encontraba nada que le quedara bien. Lavander.,..Lavander no sabian donde estaba pero se la podia oir en estereo gritando que queria mas vuelo, mas volantes, mas pedreria, mas encaje, mas brocado y mas cosas bonitas. Asi que Draco fue a sentarse en la zona de espera y la castaña a ayudar a sus amigas.

Las hermanas Greengrass estaban enfurruñadas en un rincon y estaban por irse a otra modista por que por lo visto, atendian a las clientas por orden de llegada y ahora mismo no habian suficientes modistas para todas y les tocaba esperar.

Las hermanas Patil habian optado por llevar vestidos de novia tipo sari indio en colores complementariose e inversos, y estaban dando las especificaciones a su modista mientras les tomaban medidas.

Angelina Jonhnson y Susan Bones habian hecho frente comun y con la ayuda de Fleur, ambas habian ya escogido sus vestidos y estaban haciendoles los ultimos ajustes.

Angelina habia optado por un vestido de corte imperio con la cintura tachonada de pedreria plateada y un escote en v, mientras Susan parecia decantarse por un vestido de falda acampanada con corpiño tipo corse y cuello halter. Cada una a su estilo estaba muy favorecida.

Hermione, al ver el caos reinante se sintio muy, muy agradecida de ya tener su vestido listo y preparado a salvo en la Mansion.

Como podia, la castaña empezo a ayudar a otras compañeras a probarse ropa y a calmar animos crispados.

Fue entonces cuando Harry, carraspeando un poco se sento junto a Malfoy en la sala de espera.

-Hace falta que te diga que si le haces daño, jamas encontraran tu cadaver?-Pregunto el ojiverde mirando al rubio con las cejas arqueadas y muy serio. Draco solo sonrio y rio un poco por lo bajo.

-Vas a tener esa charla tambien con Blaise?- pregunto Draco, un poco a la defensiva.

-Cuando lo encuentre luego. Pero responde a mi pregunta. Hace falta que lo diga?

-No. No es neceario.

-No eres quien hubiera creido que acabaria con ella.

-Lo se.

-Y no te la mereces.

Draco lo miro, pero no dijo nada, solo suspiro por lo bajo.

Ambos se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, intentando ignorarse mutuamente e ignorar el revuelo que venia de la seccion femenina. A Draco, por alguna razon, le recordaba a una bandada de arpias que habia encontrado una vez.

Finalmente, Harry carraspeo.

-No se si algun dia podriamos ser amigos, Malfoy, pero creo que todo esto seria mucho mas facil si pudieramos ser...civiles, el uno con el otro.

El rubio lo miro con una ceja arqueada.

-Si, eso seria agradable- Fue lo unico capaz de decir.

-Ademas tu vas a casarte con mi mejor amiga, y yo con tu exnovia, cosa que es extraña de narices si me preguntas.

Draco volvio a reir de forma grave.

-Hace falta que te diga que si le haces daño a Pansy, jamas encontraran tu cadaver?- Susurro Draco con una inflexion divertida en su voz.

Ambos rieron entonces.

-En serio, Potter, no le hagas daño. Puede que no lo sepas o no te importe, pero Pansy,...Pansy ha sufrido lo suyo, como todos, creo. Pero emocionalmente...no esta bien. No le hagas daño.

Ambos se miraron. Y algo paso entre ellos. Una especie de camaraderia masculina que los pillo a ambos un poco por sorpresa, dado que habian sido enemigos tanto tiempo que no sabian como ser otra cosa. Y esa complicidad, de alguna forma, rompio una de las muchas barreras que los separaban.

Hasta que Potter empezo a reir.

-Que es tan divertido?-le pregunto el ojigris que se sentia un poco decepcionado de que ese pequeño "momento" hubiera sido desechado con tanta indolencia.

-Que es casi como un segundo comienzo- AL ver que el rubio ladeaba la cabeza sin comprender, el ojiverde continuo hablando- Fue aquí donde nos conocimos, recuerdas? Poco antes de primer curso, fue aquí donde nos vimos por primera vez. Es un poco como volver al principio, no crees?

Draco tuvo que pensar unos segundos hasta que el recuerdo volvio a el y no pudo evitar sonreir de forma amarga.

-Si, aquella vez no debi causar una buena impresion.

-Es lo bueno de las segundas oportunidades, puedes tener una segunda primera impresion- Potter se encogio de hombros.

Ambos parecieron relajarse.

Potter no le habia hecho ninguna promesa, y no le habia perdonado. Pero al menos el hacha de guerra habia sido enterrada. Una fragil y debil tregua quedo flotando entre ellos mientras esperaban a sus respectivas prometidas. Y por primera vez en sus vidas, el silencio entre ellos no fue incomodo.

-No entiendo por que todas tuvieron que venir aquí….-acabo diciendo Harry con cierta amargura, sabiendo que no podia escapar de la situacion.

-Hay mas de cien bodas en menos de diez dias, Potter. Las pocas modistas que pueden soportar semejante volumen de pedidos estan colapsadas. Aqui no habran mas de 25 parejas.

Harry solo se encogio en su asiento y se removio poniendose de morros.

-Y por que algunas no fueron a tiendas muggles? Alli hubiera sido mas facil.

-Creo que algunas lo habran hecho. Sobre todo las que tengan un poco mas de edad. Si no recuerdo mal, la mayoria de edad muggle es de 18. No crees que hubiera quedado sospechoso que un monton de adolescentes fueran en masa al londres muggle buscando vestidos de novia? No estan las cosas para llamar la atencion mas de lo debido o buscarse problemas cuando podemos hacerlo todo aquí.

Harry miro a Draco. Por alguna razon, ese razonamiento habia sido tan...Hermione….que por un momento casi escucha la voz de su amiga. Y algo le dijo en sus entrañas que de alguna manera...todo saldria bien.

-Supongo que tienes razon.

Ninguno supo cual estaba mas sorprendido. Harry por ver a Draco como algo mas que un enemigo y un capullo por primera vez o Draco por que Harry Potter acababa de darle la razon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fue un caos horrible. Y que Molly hubiera entrado en modo "madre de todos" intentando ayudar a todas las novias a la vez aun lo empeoro todo, por que la pobre, pese a sus buenas intenciones, no podia ayudar, aconsejar y dar animos a 20 mujeres histericas que se veian colapsadas.

Pansy, misteriosamente, fue de las que mas rapido fue atendida y despachada. Sin revuelo ni drama. Un vestido corte princesa, sin pedreria ni encajes. Asi de simple.

Cuando Hermione salio de ayudar a algunas chicas, pues necesitaba un descanso, Pansy y Harry estaban sentados difrutando del espectaculo entropico que se desarrollaba a su alrededor mientras Draco agradecia a todos sus ancestros haber tenido la prevision de hacer esto antes de que se juntara todo el grupo.

Al ver la cara de horror de Harry, Hermione no pudo mas que sonreir.

-Os apetece que mientras los demas terminan de probarse ropa y tomar deciones vayamos a comer?

-Si por favor!-Casi grita Harry, inmensamente agradecido por tener un minuto de piedad.

Pansy sonrio. Draco rodo los ojos.

Para huir un poco del lio que se estaba armando en el callejon diagon cuando fueron apareciendo mas y mas de las parejas que no conocian que tambien tendrian que casarse, el ojiverde los invito a Grimmauld place. Alli podrian comer y estar tranquilos.

Dejaron un aviso para el resto de donde estaban y que avisaran cuando acabaran para volver a juntarse, y se desaparecieron todos para aparecer en la ancestral casa de los black. Tal y como entraron, Walgbunga Black se puso a aullar como una loca al ver a Hermione.

-Verguenza sobre mi familia, que una sangresucia esta caminando por mi casa y contaminando el hogar de la mas pura de las estirpes!

-Oh dios…- Potter se froto las sienes- Lo siento Hermione, se me olvido que esta mañana quitamos las cortinas de algunos de los cuadros para hacer limpieza.

-Nah, tranquilo, estoy acostumbrada. Hola Walgbunga, como estas?- Canturreo la ojimiel sabiendo que eso incendiaria a la mujer gorda del cuadro.

-Y la descarada se atreve ha hablarme como si yo fuera de su calaña! Verguenza e ignominia! Suciedad en mi casa! No hay respeto ni decencia ni…..

-Oh, por el amor de Salazar, callate vieja bruja!- Le grito Draco al retrato- Estas muerta, haz el favor de cerrar ese agujero que tienes en la boca y darnos un respiro a todos!

La mujer gorda parpadeo mirando a Draco y se quedo petrificada.

-Oh, querido, no habia visto al ultimo descendiente de mi linaje, lamento haberte incomodado.

Harry y Hermione miraron a Draco como si acabara de convertir los peces en panes y caminar sobre las aguas. Por lo visto, callar y amansar al retratoo de walgbunga Black era una hazaña de proporciones epicas.

Draco no aparto la vista de la aparentemente amansada hembra pintada y se puso aun mas serio, cuadrandose cuan alto era y caminando de forma felina hasta el retrato.

-Vas a cerrar la boca y guardar silencio, si oigo un solo grito o insulto mas, tu y yo tendremos un problema. Entendido?

-Claro querido, jamas querria incomodarte o alterarte, que modales mas lamentables los mios!- La mujer pintada saco un abanico nadie sabia de donde y comenzo a darse aire de forma alterada, por alguna razon, se habia ruborizado y estaba comportandose como una colegiala a la que han pillado haciendo una travesura.

Harry no daba credito a sus ojos y le pico en las costillas a Draco con los dedos.

-Tio, tienes que enseñarme ha hacer eso. No hay forma de quitar el cuadro y nos tiene a todos de los nervios….

Kreacher aparecio con un sonoro plop remugando entre dientes sobre insolentes mestizos e indignas visitas y los guio a todos hasta el salon donde anuncio que prepararia la comida antes de volver.

Mientras hablaban de preparativos de las bodas, Kreacher volvio solo para oir que Draco y Hermione lo tenian todo mas o menos controlados.

-No!- aullo el anciano elfo cayendo de rodillas ante Draco y moqueando como un loco- El amo Draco no puede casarse con esa indigna criatura! El amo Draco no puede! Ya no sera puro! Los linajes Malfoy y Black moriran! Impuros! No! No! Kreacher no puede permitirlo!

-Ya basta!- Grito Draco que sentia sus sienes pulsando- No es eleccion nuestra, el ministerio ha creado una ley, no se puede hacer nada al respecto. Ademas no puedo casarme con una sangrepura ni aun que quisiera. El riesgo de endogamia es demasiado alto.

Kreacher paro de lloriquear y miro a Draco angustiado.

-Enfermedad de reyes?

-Si- Razono Draco un tanto avergonzado de tener que tocar el tema con un elfo domestico.

-Todas las familias de Sangres puras tienen el mismo problema Kreacher. Es o mezclarse o extinguirse.- Esta vez fue Pansy, que sentia algo de lastima (y un poco de asco) por la anciana y roñosa criatura.

Kreacher se acerco mirando a Hermione con recelo. Luego miro a Draco. Ignoro vil y llanamente a Harry que hacia mucho que habia desistido de intentar hacer razonar al viejo y demente elfo.

-La señorita ama sangresucia peloraro sera la madre de los futuros Black? Del Heredero Malfoy?

Pansy intento morderse la lengua ante la pregunta de Kreacher. Harry suspiro hasta las narices de las rarezas del elfo. Draco Mantuvo una estoica cara neutral intentando no reaccionar ante la frase y Hermione solo suspiro cansada. Habia intentado congraciarse con el elfo muchas veces. Todo habia sido inutil.

-En primer lugar, nunca vuelvas a referirte a ella como sangresucia. Es ofensivo e inapropiado. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, ella sera la madre de mis hijos. Los herederos de los Black y los Malfoy.

Kreacher, bajo su psicosis y su locura, era un elfo listo. Conocia la enfermedad de los reyes. Y era un elfo leal. De un largo linaje de elfos leales. Sabia que en mas de una ocasión las familias puras habian tenido que mezclarse por fuerza mayor con mestizos y sangresucias para evitar la enfermedad de los reyes. Y siempre lo habian ocultado. Era por el bien de la familia. Cosas de las que no se hablan por que son vergonzosas.

Si esa era la situacion, Kreacher podia entenderlo y aceptarlo. Aun que no le gustara. Pero el amo Draco era el ultimo descendiente. Dos linajes dependian de el. Era importante. Asi que Hermione habia pasado a ser una prioridad de Kreacher.

El elfo se levanto, y camino arrastrando los pies hacia Hermione. Le palmeo las rodillas a la castaña con sus huesudos dedos y sonrio de una forma desdentada que le hacia parecer una motosierra mellada.

-Entonces Kreacher se encargara de todo. Si, Kreacher se encargara de todo….

Con un ploop, el elfo desaparecio sin decir mas. El silencio fue muy denso.

-Acaba de amenazarme?- Susurro hermione con un tono agudo de voz.

-Es posible….-respondio Pansy que no salia de su asombro.

Harry estaba dandose de cabezados contra la mesa. Empezaba a odiar a ese dichoso elfo y su mania de ir a la suya sin tener en cuenta a nadie. No se suponia que los elfos eran dociles y obedientes? Por que le tenia que tocar al unico elfo maniaco-obsesivo chapado a la antigua? EN dias asi, hechaba mucho, mucho de menos a Dobby.

Draco solo sonrio de forma retorcida. Sabia como pensaban los elfos. Y sabia que Kreacher, a su forma, acababa de declararle su lealtad a Hermione.

Comieron y descansaron hasta las cuatro y media, charlando de todo y nada en particular. Harry les enseño la casa. Y los invito a venir cuando quisieran.

A Draco le fascino poder visitar la antigua propiedad de su familia por parte materna. Le dio nostalgia, muy a su pesar. Aun que jamas habia estado en esa casa.

Pansy y Hermione hablaban sobre las cosas que habria que cambiar y lo que seria interesante remodelar. Sobretodo el cuarto de baño con poltergeist de la segunda planta y el pequeño problema de boggarts que habia en los armarios de escobas que habia en la tercera.

A las cuatro y media, el rubio y la castaña se despidieron y fueron a la chimenea rumbo a la Mansion Malfoy, donde Narcisa los recivio ansiosa.

Les hablo de los preparativos que ya tenia para la boda. Por hablar de algo. Por que era evidente que estaba muy nerviosa por la inminente llegada de su marido.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, y al abrirla aparecieron dos aurores escoltando a Lucius, Narcisa fue la unica que se levanto. Hermione de pronto sintio un ataque de panico y Draco se quedo helado mirando a su padre. Esto iba a ser mas dificil de lo que habian pensado.


	25. Chapter 25

Bueno chicas, regalito para todas vosotras para celebrar los 400 reviews (aun que en el momento de subir esto el marcador esta en 499). No sabeis lo que anima y motiva a una autora ver que la gente responde asi a sus historias...la verdad es que me teneis conmovida.

En cierta pagina de facebook hay una pequeña encuesta para ver sobre que parejas preferirias leer lemones (y citricos variados en general, que creo que a todas nos gustan los sabores acidos "guiño-guiño") cuando llegue el momento… pero para eso aun falta un poquito, asi que tendre en cuenta los resultados para ver si me inspiran y a ver como de traviesa llego a ser.

Por todo lo demas, gracias por leerme y a ver si llegamos a los 500 y os hago otra doble actualizacion. Besitos a todas!

CAPITULO 25: Interludio comico (patrocinado por Zabini y su helado de fresa)

Blaise estaba sentado comiendose un helado en los escalones delante de la tienda de Madam Malkin. Necesitaba algo de aire. Ahi dentro el ambiente era opresivo.

Cuando Arthur y Molly Weasley salieron ha hablar con el, el moreno los miro con una ceja arqueada. Y sonrio radiante.

-Ah, creo que no nos han presentado debidamente- Dijo poniendose en pie y mirando a sus futuros suegros sin perder un apice de buen humor y completamente inmune a cualquier tipo de vergüenza o intimidacion.- Soy Blaise Zabini, me escogieron como el futuro esposo de su hija.

-Si. Sabemos quien eres.- Sonrio Arthur intentando sonar conciliador- Solo queriamos hablar contigo un poco antes de la ceremonia. Todo esto es de lo mas….inusual.

Blaise solo se encogio de hombros.

-Supongo que ahora es cuando me deciis que si le hago daño a vuestra hija me puedo dar por muerto y todo eso?- Blaise seguia sonriendo, lo que desconcerto a los señores Weasley, pero Molly se cuadro firme, sin dejarse pillar desprevenida por el joven que tenia delante.

-que no podamos cambiar lo que esta pasando no quiere decir que lo aprobemos, Sr Zabini. Ginny era feliz con Harry, y desde luego el era mucho mejor partido que tu. Asi que espero que trates a mi hija con el decoro y el respeto que se merece.

Blaise no perdio la sonrisa.

-Este matromonio esta diseñado para crear un boom demografico. Puedo casarme con ella con todo el decoro y respeto necesario, pero sinceramente, no se como me las apañare para impregnarla con decoro y respeto. Aun que puedo asegurarles que lo intentare hasta conseguirlo. Ademas, Ginny es muy lista, seguro que se le ocurre algo. A finde cuentas, es algo interesante que hacer en pareja. No les parece?

Los Señores Weasley miraron escandalizados y tan rojos como su pelo a su futuro yerno, que seguia comiendo helado tranquilamente sonriendo de forma inocente mientras disfrutaba del resol de aquella tarde de domingo.

Ahhhh, penso Blaise, la vida es buena.

Cuando a eso de las cinco y media Harry y Pansy volvieron, Blaise se acerco al ojiverde. Despues de enfrentarse a los Weasley se sentia envalentonado para hablar con Potter, eso y que iba de azucar hasta las cejas.

Antes de que Potter pudiera decir esta boca es mia, Blaise le palmeo el brazo.

-Si le hago daño, me revientas los sesos. Lo se, soy consciente de ello. No conozco mucho a Ginny, pero cuidare de ella, aun que aun no se como hacerlo, pero ya lo averiguare. Cuando quieras hablar, hablamos, y que conste que no es nada personal, pero no soy un jodido dementor, asi que no tienes nada que temer. Y por cierto, lamento toda esta mierda de situacion, lo cierto es que es raro e incomodo para todos. Ah, Pansy es amiga mia, asi que si tu le haces daño, yo te reviento los sesos a ti, asi que supongo que eso estamos en una especie de tablas.- tomo aire, miro al perplejo Potter, y sonrio como un demente- Iba a buscar mas helado, te apetece? Por que a mi un cucurucho de fresa con trocitos de fruta confitada me sentaria de maravilla. Cual es tu sabor preferido? Tienes cara de que te vaya el chocolate con vainilla, aun que podria equivocarme. Yo invito!

Cogiendo a Potter del brazo lo arrastro hacia la heladeria. Por alguna razon que Blaise no comprendia, Potter se habia quedado como catatonico mirandolo de forma extraña. Zabini supuso que deberia estar estreñido. Theo tenia problemas de estreñimiento cronico y lo miraba asi a menudo. Seguro que era eso. Que otra cosa podria ser?

Asi que para intentar aliviar la tension se puso ha hablar de lo importante que era una buena ingesta de fibra en una dieta sana. Claro que a Blaise empezo a preocuparle la forma extraña en la que a Potter le temblaba el parpado izquierdo mientras no lo dejaba de mirar fijamente. Seguro que era por las miopias. Por eso llevaba gafas. Asi que invadio su espacio personal y se aseguro de hablarle a poca distancia de la cara para que le viera bien. Blaise era asi de buena persona y asi de considerado con las necesidades ajenas. Claro que Potter parecia cada vez mas incomodo. Y el ex-slytherin no entendia por que, asi que para intentar crear un vinculo entre ellos empezo a tocar a Potter en los brazos, el cuello y los hombros. Habia leido en algun sitio que el contacto fisico genera confianza, y ayuda a establecer relaciones. A Blaise se le daban muy bien las relaciones. Era una persona muy, muy social. Y le encantaba el contacto fisico. Y con lo tenso, incomodo y estresado que parecia Potter, mucho contacto fisico seguro que ayudaba. Era algo que no podia fallar.

Blaise era asi de sensible con la gente y empatico con su progimo. Claro que no comprendia muy bien del todo por que a Potter parecia empezar a salirle una especie de espumilla por la comisura de la boca. Y por que estaba emitiendo un sonido silvante que le hacia parecer una tetera.

Seguro que era el estres. Todo el mundo estaba estresado.

Asi que se puso ha hablar de aceite de masajes y cual era su local favorito entre los spas del Londres magico. Potter estaba poniendo muy malas caras cuando le invito a ir a una sauna con el.

Por que de pronto el ojiverde estaba tan a la defensiva?

Si tenia un problema de estreñimiento tan grave...a lo mejor debia tomar medidas extremas.

Fue curioso como Potter casi salio corriendo completamente colorado cuando empezo ha hablarle de enemas y purgas intestinales y lo importante que era una buena lubricacion anal en esos casos.

Blaise no sabia que Potter fuera tan timido. Hablar de las funciones corporales no era el tema favorito del moreno, pero tampoco era para ponerse asi. A fin de cuenta, era algo normal y natural. Aun que un tanto incomodo, no era para tanto.

Mientras tanto, se habia hecho con otro helado de fresa con viruta de fruta confitada.

Blaise se sento en uno de los bancos del callejon diagon, a pleno sol, disfrutando de aquel dia mientras daba cucharadas cargadas de sabor de su chucheria helada.

Si, la vida podia ser buena a veces.

Lastima que algunas personas tuvieran misteriosos problemas intestinales.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry respiraba pesadamente cuando regreso a la tienda de la modista. Se sentia increiblemente violento.

El no era homofobo. Pero Blaise Zabini acababa de manosearlo, practicamente pegado a su cuerpo, hablandole de ir a una sauna, darse masajes desnudos juntos y hablandole de diferentes tipos de lubricantes anales.

No tenia nada en contra de los gays. Pero dado todo lo que habia pasado ultimamente sus nervios no podian mas.

Claro que igual habia malinterpretado la situacion. A lo mejor no habia entendido lo que pasaba. A lo mejor, que un slytherin hablara de la limpieza de tu colon mientras te miraba intensamente a los ojos y te acariciaba el cuello lentamente era un perfecto comportamiento normal en la casa de las serpientes. Por muy perturbador que a el le pareciera. Pero claro, no era la primera vez que Harry se equivocaba en esas cosas, el habia sido criado por muggles. Y la vida que habia llevado no podia catalogarse precisamente de normal. Decidio no juzgar. Decidio no darle mas vueltas de las necesarias.

Pero por alguna razon, la imagen de los dedos de Zabini moviendose delante de sus narices mientras le explicaba como lubricarlos para masajear los musculos del recto no se le iba de la cabeza.

Cuando se sento en la sala de espera con otros chicos, no se dio cuenta que a su lado estaba Theodore Nott. No al principio. Luego de un rato pensando, decidio hablar con el misantropo.

-Eh...perdona la pregunta, pero tu sabes si Zabini es gay?

Theo lo miro de forma desapasionada levantando la vista del catalogo que estaba observando. como si la pregunta no le sorprendiera en absoluto. Habia visto a los dos jovenes irse juntos. O mas bien, Blaise arrastrando a Potter fuera de la tienda mientras daba suelta a su diarrea verbal indiscriminada (y generalmente no solo inapropiada, si no que ademas era aleatoria y completamente fuera de lugar)

-Blaise no es gay. No tiene filtro entre su cerebro y su boca cuando habla. Y es idiota. Inofensivo, pero idiota.

Theo no dijo nada mas, dejando a Potter con una expresion de lechuza. Y lentamente devolvio la vista a su revista y paso una pagina.

Potter solo podia pensar que en toda su vida, no habia conocido a un Slytherin que fuera catalogable de normal.

Al lado de Blaise y Theo, Luna parecia cuerda y estable.

Trago saliva.

Se acordo que Iba a casarse con Pansy.

Que dios se apiadara de su alma, por que por lo visto los slytherins no iban ha hacerlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise busco a Ginny cuando las chicas empezaron a salir.

Queria pasar un rato con su prometida.

Pero la peliroja estaba con sus padres. Que por alguna razon, no dejaban de mirar mal a Blaise.

Vete a saber por que, el no habia sido mas que encantador y muy educado con los señores weasley.

Con su mejor sonrisa (y con un subidon de azucar inexplicable, por que dos litros de helado no eran para tanto y medio kilo de fruta confitada tampoco) se acerco al trio.

Apenas se dio cuenta que medio clan Weasley estaba en las cercanias.

-Eh, Ginny, tu que tienes mas confianza con Potter, sabes alguna forma de recomendarle un medimago especializado en urologia? Su colon irritable es para preocuparse, no me extraña que siempre este de mal humor.

Las caras de los señores Weasley fue un poema.

Ginny sencillamente no sabia que cara poner.

Las cejas de Percy habian tocado la linea de su pelo ante el comentario.

Charly no paraba de morderse el labio para no reir.

George empezo a reirse a carcajadas.

Blaise los miraba a todos con cara de asombro. Para ser los mejores amigos de Potter y la familia que claramente lo tenia adoptado de todas las maneras menos la legal, que poco se preocupaban por su salud. Y por su tracto digestivo.

A fin de cuentas, el estreñimiento era un problema muy serio.

Blaise podia poner a Theo como ejemplo.

Pero tenia mas cosas que hacer.

-Hablando de anillos que te cambian la vida para siempre….-canturreo felizmente llevando a Ginny a la joyeria magica mas cercana. Y alli solto a la peliroja horrorizada de que hubiera comparado el esfinter de Harry Potter a la joyeria de pedida de mano.

-Anda, escoge el que quieras

Ella lo miro como si estuviera loco. El solo empezo a ojear los anillos de compromiso.

Ginny acabo escogiendo un anillo con una esmeralda. Le gustaban las esmeraldas. Blaise solo sonrio de manera demente, pago y miro a su prometida con cierta satisfaccion.

Si, lo estaba haciendo bien.

-No esperaba que mi pedida de mano fuera asi, la verdad…-comento Ginny tranquilamente.

-Y como esperabas que fuera?- La inocente incredulidad de Blaise hizo que Ginny comenzara a reir de forma descontrolada.

Zabini no sabia que habia hecho para que su futura espora se estuviera ahi desternillando de risa, pero se sintio orgulloso. Al menos parecia estar haciendola feliz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A cuatro metros de distancia, lo bastante cerca como para oir el comentario de Blaise, Theo y Harry se habian quedado muy quietos de golpe.

Theo solo suspiro.

Harry empezo a sentir un extraño tic nervioso en su ceja izquierda.

Sintiendo empatia por el pobre Potter, Theo levanto de nuevo la vista de su revista y vio la cara de desesperacion total con la que el ojiverde le devolvia la mirada.

Suspiro de nuevo.

-Te lo dije. Idiota.

Claro que el hecho de que de pronto hubiera aparecido a Luna, que de alguna forma tambien habia oido el comentario, y se pusiera ha hablarle a Harry de su padre tenia un problema similar y que el salvado de trigo y los copos de avena eran casi milagrosos no ayudo nada a la situacion.

Theo, que habia aprendido algun que otro truco de Hermione se saco del bolsillo un frasco con filtro de paz y se lo paso a Potter, que de pronto le miro como si el misantropo fuera su nuevo heroe particular y dio un largo trago a la pocion azul.

No lejos de alli, Harry vio con terror como un periodista del profeta le miraba con una sonrisa enorme y algun tipo de demencia sadica en la mirada.

Quiso morirse alli mismo.

Ya lo veia venir en el profeta de mañana.

Un gran titular tipo "los problemas anales del heroe dorado". Eso o todo un articulo dedicado a "Harry Potter y el atasco rectal". Seguro que se convertia en todo un clasico en tiempo record.

Si señor. Lo que necesitaba ahora mismo.

Que el mundo magico estuviera pendiente de su culo mas de lo normal. Y de forma literal.

Theo tambien vio al periodista, y una oleada de empatia lo embargo. No le gustaria estar en el pellejo de Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esa noche, al volver a casa, Harry vio que mas de una veintena de lechuzas habian dejado correo para el.

Desde cartas con consejos sobre como luchar contra el estreñimiento hasta una docena de paquetes con diferentes frascos con varios tipos de laxantes.

Kraetcher esa noche escucho maldecir a su amo de formas que ni siquiera sabia que existian.

Y se sintio muy orgulloso por el extenso vocabulario de su amo.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26: una tarde de domingo con los suegros

En la mansion Malfoy, las cosas se pusieron un poco incomodas.

Narcisa no paraba de llorar en silencio abrazada a su esposo, que parecia no creerse del todo que estaba en casa.

Hermione no sabia a donde mirar y se sentia completamente fuera de lugar y Draco parecia tan tenso como la cuerda de un arpa.

Lucius fue el primero en dar un paso al frente.

-Supongo que deberiamos hablar, no?

-Querido, podemos ir despacio….-comenzo Narcisa mirando incomodamente a su hijo y a su futura nuera.

-No, creo que hay cosas que debemos hablar ahora….

Ambas parejas fueron a lo que Narcisa llamaba la Sala de Te Azul. En el ala central de la casa, junto a la biblioteca.

Y los cuatro se sentaron de forma tensa.

Un elfo domestico sirvio un te de una mezcla relajante. Les iba a venir bien a todos.

-he cometido muchos errores en mi vida. Crei que pagaria por ellos en Azkaban el resto de mis dias…-comenzo Lucius con voz dubitativa- Pero se me ha dado una segunda oportunidad. Una que no merezco. Y pienso aprobecharla. Y hare lo que sea necesario para ayudar a mi familia. A toda.

La mirada que le envio a Hermione fue muy significativa. No era una amenaza. Era de reconocimiento. La incluia a ella.

-Srta Granger...no se ni como empezar a disculparme. Se que lo que pueda decir no servira de nada, y que toda una vida de adoctrinamiento elitista no va a desaparecer de mi forma de pensar de un dia para otro. Pero te aseguro aquí y ahora que jamas volver a levantar mi mano, ni mi voz, ni mis ideales contra ti. Y aun que vaya contra todo lo que me inculcaron y me enseñaron durante toda mi existencia, le aseguro que hare lo que sea necesario para adaptarme. Y mi primer paso, no solo es disculparme, si no tambien darte la bienvenida a esta familia. Puede que parezca poco, tarde y fuera de lugar. Pero espero que sea suficiente para empezar.

Narcisa miraba a su marido con ojos alucinados. Reconocer que estaba equivocado era algo que jamas habria creido posible en su marido. Pero aceptar a una hija de muggles, hacerlo con humildad, pedir perdon e ir en contra de las creencias de toda una vida… era un cambio radical. Uno que jamas creyo poder ver en Lucius.

Draco miraba a su padre con escepticismo. Demasiado. Era un cambio demasiado grande para ser veridico. Para ser plausible. Instintivamente se sento mas cerca de Hermione. Si su padre planeaba algo contra ella tendria que pasar por encima de el. Hacerle daño a la castaña era herirlo a el. Y a la familia. No dejaria que Lucius hiciera mas daño a su legado. Ni al futuro de su apellido, y eso incluia a la joven que tenia a su lado.

Hermione no daba credito a lo que oia. Pero siempre habia sido la patrona de las causas perdidas. Asi que solo sonrio. Le hubiera podido ser capaz de decir algo intenso, memorable o digno de recordar. Pero lo unico que su boca pudo balbucear con mas certeza de la que sentia fue:

-Podemos intentarlo, Sr Malfoy.- Y sonrio. Timidamente. Una sonrisa pequeña y esperanzada. Una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos por que estaba demasiado tensa y nerviosa como para aceptar plenamente lo que aquel hombre que un dia fue terrorifico y ahora estaba demacrado y roto decia. Pero aun asi...es dificil renunciar a la esperanza. Y lo que el le ofrecia era mejor que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera podido pedir.

El le correspondio la sonrisa. Y sus ojos se giraron un poco para encontrarse con su hijo. Carraspeo. Gris acero choco contra gris acero.

-Hijo….

-No- Fue la tajante respuesta de Draco.

-Yo queria…-comenzo de nuevo Lucius.

-No- Repitio el rubio mas joven aferrandose con tanta fuerza a su taza de te que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos- Puede que algun dia, _padre._ Pero no hoy. No aquí. Y no asi.

Lucius cerro los ojos. El veneno con el que habia dicho "padre" era algo que se habia esperado. Y aun asi dolia.

Draco tenia razones para estar furioso con el. Y aun asi, lo habia salvado. Le habia ayudado a volver a casa.

Solo asintio con la cabeza. Si Draco necesitaba mas tiempo, por todo lo que era sagrado iba a darselo.

Narcisa rompio el tenso silencio hablando de algunos detalles de la boda.

Y todos agradecieron esa menial conversacion. Ese respiro...ese placebo que los alejaba a todos de la cruda realidad en la que estaban. Claro que el tema de la boda los metia de pleno en otra "cruda realidad", pero al menos, el tema mas sensible y en carne viva del momento quedaba pospuesto hasta que algunas heridas hubieran cerrado. Al menos un poco.

A nadie se le paso por alto lo mucho que se esforzaba Draco en no mirar a su padre. En no hablar con el. E incluso en ignorar su misma existencia.

A Lucius le dolia.

A Narcisa le rompia el corazon.

Hermione tenia sentimientos encontrados y contradictorios sobre la situacion. Pero si iba a tomar partido por alguien, no dudaba que seria el de su futuro esposo. Por principios, si no por otra cosa.

Dos incomodas tazas de te despues, Draco y Hermione decidieron que era mejor volver al colegio. Por que la cena estaria a punto de servirse.

Se despidieron de Narcisa y Lucius de forma tensa. Sobretodo cuando Lucius le tendio la mano a la pareja y solo Hermione la acepto.

Draco estaba demasiado furioso. Demasiado herido. Demasiado….bueno. Demasiado algo que no podia describir. Pero estaba furioso. Y esta vez, si queria que _su padre se enterara de esto._ Y queria que lo comprendiera a base de bien.

Cuando los dos jovenes fueron engullidos por las llamas verdes de la chimenea, Lucius se giro hacia su esposa.

-Crees que me perdonara algun dia?

-Dale tiempo…-susurro su amante esposa palmeandole suavemente el brazo.

Cuando regresaron al salon, para cenar, Narcisa vio el severo cojeo de su marido.

-Necesitaras un nuevo baston.

EL solo sonrio con amargura. Y cerro los ojos respirando hondo, esperando que ese agonico dolor de su pierna cesara lo suficiente como para poder llegar a su asiento.

-Necesitare muchas cosas, Cissi

Ella solo sonrio.

-Lo que sea necesario.

Cuando el antiguo mortifago miro a su esposa, se pregunto que habia hecho para merecerla a ella. Y la culpa volvio a pesarle en el estomago.

Iba a ser una epoca muy extraña para todos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al volver a Hogwarts, Draco solo queria olvidarse de todo. No pensar en nada. Y cuando Hermione anuncio que se iba a la ducha, solo se le ocurrio una forma de dejar de pensar en su padre. Quizas no fuera la mejor idea del mundo, pero necesitaba...necesitaba no pensar.

Quizas tomar una pagina del libro de Blaise le viniera bien. Una pequeña travesura.

Escucho a Hermione meterse en el cuarto de baño y el clic suave de una puerta al cerrars. Y procurando andar de puntillas se colo en el cuarto de la castaña.

Quizas volver a ojear esa _foto_ le hiciera olvidarse de lo nefasta que habia sido la tarde. Si. No es por que fuera un pervertido. No. Era algo terapeutico.. No puede evitarlo. Le puede la curiosidad. Quizas si se lo repetia bastantes veces olvidaria esa voz en su cabeza que le gritaba que no estaba siendo ni sensato, ni caballeroso ni buena persona.

Miro la habitacion femenina y vio el bolsito de cuentas encima del baul de ella y se acerco lentamente, y casi sufre un paro cardiaco cuando Crookshanks salta en el baul y pone una zarpa encimal objetivo de Draco. Primer obstaculo. Y era enorme, peludo y naranja. Puto monstruito….

Gato y humano se cruzaron las miradas. Y ninguno la desviaba. No iba bien. Draco Malfoy se estaba enfrentando a una mascota. Y contra todo sentido comun iba perdiendo.

-Hay algo ahi que quiero- Dice el rubio.

El gato bufo, se acurruco y arrastro lentamente el bolso hacia si mismo, mirando desafiante al humano.

-Oye, tu dueña y yo vamos a casarnos, asi que eso me convertira practicamente en tu dueño por extension.

El gato lo siguio mirando de forma completamente esceptica. Ningun gato normal deberia tener la capacidad de mirar de forma esceptica. Ni de levantar las cejas con sarcasmo. Y aun asi, aquella cosa lo estaba haciendo para frustracion de Draco.

-te prometo que no tengo malas intenciones- Draco se dio cuenta de que eso no sonaba creible ni para el mismo.

El gato le miro y ladeo la cabeza. Si el rubio no se habia creido sus propias palabras estaba claro que Crookshanks tampoco.

Ambos se miraron con cierto desafio. Draco estaba frustrado de que un maldito gato se interpusiera en su camino y se viera derrotado por esa maligna bola de pelo naranja.

Hacerle daño al bicho estaba fuera de toda opcion por que Hermione lo despellejaria. Por alguna razon adoraba a esa cosa.

El ruido de agua de la ducha ceso y Draco supo que se le habia acabado el tiempo.

-Esto no queda asi, monstruito….-mascullo antes de salir a la habitacion.

Crookshanks estaba increiblemente divertido. Ese humano era muy interesante. Se pregunto que habria de tanto valor en el bolso brillante de su dueña. No habia nada que oliera apetitoso o interesante ahi dentro.

Pero habia sido divertido.

Gato naranja 1- Humano paliducho 0

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bien entrada la noche, Hermione dormia placidamente. El agotamiento habia hecho estragos en su insomnio y estaba placidamente baño la bendicion de morfeo.

Aun que poco a poco, se fue despejando.

Sensacion de frio. La colcha se habia movido? Estaria destapada?

Pesadamente gruño en su estado de duermevela, palpando lenta y perezosamente a su alrededor.

-Si, hermosos, seran muy hermosos…-una voz susurro en algun punto indeterminado de su habitacion.

Eso la preocupo. No sabia si estaba dormida o despierta.

Algo fino, duro y extraño le toco el vientre. Practicamente se lo acariciaba en movimientos circulares. Hermione intento abrir los ojos. Presa del panico no podia moverse.

-Templo sagrado. Si. Sucio pero sagrado. Nadie debe por que saberlo. Pero lo sagran. Hummm. Habra que arreglarlo. Pero seran hermosos. Si. Hermosos herederos. Hermosos y sanos. Sanos...es importante. Si...si...si…

Mano. Era una mano.

Habia alguien en su habitacion y la estaba manuseando. Esa mano de dedos largos y huesudos dibujaba circulos en su barriga.

Haciendo de tripas corazon Hermione respiro hondo y solto un alarido.

La mano se congelo en su vientre y la voz comenzo a croar

-No, no! No tengas miedo! He venido a ayudar! He venido a ayudar!

Un potente Lumus lleno de la habitacionc cuando Draco, varita en mano entro con la respiracion acelerada y se quedo cuajado cuando una parpadeante y claramente somnolienta Hermione se alejo reptando de la cama presa del panico y Kreatcher, muy preocupado, se retorcia las manos presa de la angustia.

Draco fruncio la cara por completo mirando lo que tenia delante sin comprender que cojones hacia el elfo de poter en Hogwarts en el cuarto de Hermione.

-Que haces tu aquí?- Consiguio articular el rubio mirando al angustiado elfo y acercandose a Hermione, que se aferro a su costado aun alterada por lo sucedido.

-Me estaba manoseando!

-Que?-El rubio no daba credito a sus oidos.

-Kreatcher no manoseaba! Kreatcher ponia crema!

Los dos jovenes miraron al elfo pasmados.

El elfo se saco una redoma de un bolsillo cosido a la sucia funda de almohada que usaba como camisa.

Como los dos jovenes solo parpadeaban obviamente confusos, el elfo intento explicarse.

-Kreatcher ayuda a la futura madre de los Malfoy y los Black! Esta crema es secreta! Truco de los elfos para ayudar a sus señoras. A las señoras de sus buenos amos! Ayuda a ser fertiles. Hace que el vientre sea mas suave! Una mas rapida concepcion! Kreatcher ha venido a ayudar! Kreatcher hara lo mejor para la salvadora que dara un heredero a los mas antiguos y nobles linajes! Un vientre sano para la semilla del amo Draco!

Draco no sabia que decir. Hermione se miraba la barriga. Brillante por que algo graso y pegajoso habia sido huntado ahi en primorosos circulos.

El rubio abrio la boca para decir algo, pero es que no le salia nada coherente. Nada con sentido. Nada logico. Solo se palmeo la cara con la mano libre. Tenia demasiado sueño y le habian dado un susto demasiado gordo para poder pensar con claridad.

-Solo vete a casa. Es muy tarde. Y la proxima vez que quieras atender a Hermione pide permiso primero para no asustarla.

-Kreatcher lo siente...Kreatcher lamenta sobresaltar a la señora del buen amo Draco. El estres y la preocupacion no ayudan a concebir hijos sanos y fuertes...no...Kreatcher ayudara a la señora del buen amo Draco a relajarse….un te, quizas?

Hermione no sabia si reir o llorar.

-Es muy tarde...solo...solo dejame dormir…-consiguio decir mientras lentamente salia de su estupor.

El elfo parecio pensar aquello unos minutos y acabo asintiendo. Y como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, dejo la redoma de pomada "para facilitar la concepcion" en la mesita de noche.

-Dos veces al dia...con un suave masaje. Si...templo de la vida y herederos sanos….pronto, muy pronto...seran hermosos y fuertes...si...hermosos y fuertes y dignos herederos. Un poco sucios...pero nada que no pueda arreglarse….si….

El elfo empezo a divagar para si mismo unos segundos antes de desaparecer con un suave pooop.

Draco miro a Hermione. Que seguia taquicardica.

-Eso ha sido espeluznante…..

-Dimelo a mi…-respondio ella aun fuera de si.- creo que preferia cuando me odiaba y no se acercaba donde yo estuviera….

Ambos se miraron.

El carraspeo.

-Quieres que me quede un rato?

Ella no dijo nada. Solo lo arrastro de un tiron a la cama y se aferro a el como un peluche.

Draco podia sentir el corazon de hermione martilleandole histericamente dentro del pecho.

Si. Iba a ser un año jodidamente raro. Lo unico que faltaban eran elfos dementes. Tendria que hablar con Potter. Y a ver como le explicaba lo que habia pasado sin reirse de manera compulsiva por lo absurdo que resultaba todo.


	27. Chapter 27

NOTA: wuau. Mas de 100 comentarios en un solo dia…. Impresionante. Gracias a todas...pero algo me dice que fue el "actualizacion extra" lo que motivo semejante respuesta. XD Pero, eh, no voy a quejarme. Asi que lo prometido es deuda. Casi estoy tentada de hacer doble actualizacion cada 100 reviews...pero mejor me lo pienso un poco mas que os veo a todas comentando como locas solo para hacerme publicar mas seguido. XDD

De todas formas, un beso para todas vosotras. Jamas pense que esta historia tendria semejante respuesta. Que disfruteis! Y espero seguir estando a la altura

CAPITULO 27: reunion de antiguos estudiantes no tan antiguos.

Draco abrio los ojos. La luz que entraba por la ventana lo cegaba. La alarma de la mesita de noche no paraba de sonar. Y sonaba mal. No eran los campanazos a los que estaba acostumbrado. Parpadeo. Algo se movio a su lado. Volvio a parpadear.

Hermione lo miro entre somnnolienta y sorprendida.

Y luego los dos se apartaron como si se hubieran quemado mutuamente.

Mierda.

Lo que habia pasado la noche anterior volvio como un cañonazo a la mente de ambos.

En algun momento, se habian quedado dormidos.

Draco carraspeo. Intentando traer algo de normalidad a la situacion. El ambiente se habia vuelto incomodo y enrarecido en cuestion de segundos.

-Buenos dias…-dijo a modo tentativo probando las aguas por que no sabia muy bien que decir.

-Buenos dias- Fue la dubitativa respuesta de ella, que parecia igual de nerviosa que el.

Draco se levanto de la cama, cogio su varita y volvio a carraspear.

-Bueno, voy a cambiarme. A mi cuarto- se dio un capon mental a si mismo por la idiotez que acababa de soltar. Respiro hondo. Le hecho la culpa a que era de buena mañana y su cerebro aun estaba desperezandose- Nos vemos para ir a desayunar.

-Si, eso. Desayunar. La comida mas importante del dia.

La vio poner una cara rara y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Se apostaba 100 galenes a que en ese preciso instante, ella tambien se estaba dando un capon mental a si misma. Era bueno saber que estaban en la misma pagina. Mas o menos.

10 minutos despues ambos salian al salon de la sala comun. Y Neville les paso un periodico con una extraña cara neutral.

Habia un articulo que hablaba de las dolencias estomacales de Harry Potter, y teorizaba si seria un efecto secundario de la guerra.

Hermione alzo una ceja. La calidad de los articulos del profeta parecia haberse ido por el desague. Broma mala incluida en la idea.

Draco puso una cara rara al leerlo.

-Ya lo has leido?- Pregunto la monotona voz de Theo. Draco miro a su amigo, sentado en el sofa orejero, con Luna sentada tranquilamente en reposabrazos a su lado. Draco alzo una ceja interrogativa.- Blaise.

Fue lo unico que dijo Nott. Draco rodo los ojos. Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

De camino al gran comedor, mas de uno se llevo una pequeña sorpresa al ver alli a Ron. Esperando bastante inquieto.

Al ver a la castaña, carraspeo ligeramente.

-Mione, podemos hablar?

La respuesta de Draco fue instintiva, alargo la mano y apoyo suavemente los dedos en la espalda de ella, como apoyandola. Quizas fuera un gesto de soporte moral. O uno posesivo. No estaba seguro. Pero que alli estuviera el pelirojo no auguraba nada bueno.

Ella solo suspiro cansada. Y ante la mirada interrogante de Draco, solo sonrio. Un poquito.

-Ire enseguida.

El rubio asintio con la cabeza y entro en el gran comedor, con el resto de estudiantes, mientras Hermione quedaba atrás a solas con Ron en el pasillo.

-De que querias hablar?

El se removio incomodo.

-Pues de que va a ser?- Suspiro el pelirojo pasandose la mano por el pelo. Al ver que ella le miraba sin decir nada siguio hablando- Pues de como vamos ha hacer esto!

-Hacer el que, Ron?- Hermione estaba demasiado cansada, somnolienta, y hambrienta para esta conversacion.

-Esto!- dijo señalandose a si mismo y a ella- Oye, se que hice cosas mal. Pero tu tampoco te portaste bien. Y aun podemos arreglarlo. Solo quiero saber como vamos ha hacerlo.

Ella lo miro como si fuera rematadamente idiota. Siempre habia creido que habia una vena tierna en Ron. Y la habia. Siempre habia escusado sus estupideces pensando que era mas una pose que otra cosa. Pero se habia equivocado. Ahora esa vena tierna de Ron le parecia infantil y egoista y esa idiotez que en otras ocasiones le habia parecido graciosa y adorable ahora sencillamente resultaba cansina.

-Sigo sin entenderte, Ron. No hay ningun "esto" entre nosotros. No hay nada que arreglar. Ni nada que hacer. Asi que no comprendo a que te refieres. Por que aun que lo hubiera, estoy ligada a Draco por un contrato magico vinculante del que no hay salida.

-Siempre hay una salida!- Ron parecia exasperado- Tu eres la bruja mas lista, Mione, siempre lo has sido. Si alguien puede encontrar una salida eres tu! Sencillamente te estas haciendo la dificil. Mira, siento mucho lo que paso, se que hice mal...no es que tu me lo pusieras facil, pero supongo que eso no es excusa. Pero de ahi a que yo vaya a permitir que por despecho hacia mi te cases con ese huron….

Hermione rechino los dientes.

-Como que "no vas a permitir", Ron? Tu no tienes derecho a permitir o prohibirme nada! Y no me estoy haciendo la dificil! Si quieres al menos conservar mi amistad vas a dejar de soltar esas tonterias ahora mismo!

-Tonterias? Pero tu te oyes?- Ron se estba poniendo nervioso y furioso por momentos. Las coss no iban como las habia planeado- Mira, solo tienes que escucharme...y todo saldra bien.

El sonrio. Tendio una mano y agarro a Hermione por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo y abrazarla.

Ella le solto un manotazo y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Que narices crees que estas haciendo?- le espeto la castaña furiosa

-Intento hacer las paces contigo y que nos reconciliemos, pero como siempre, la reina del drama que hay en ti tiene que hacer las cosas mas dificiles de lo que son!

La ojimiel no daba credito a lo que acababa de oir. Intento contar hasta diez para calmarse y no perder la poca calma que le quedaba, pero por lo visto Ron no sabia cuando dejar un tema en paz.

-Mira, se que el sorteo ese te emparejo con Malfoy, se que todo parece muy negro. Pero para eso he venido! Si nos casamos podras librarte de tu compromiso con ese cabron y tu y yo podremos ser felices. Todavia te quiero Mione, tu eres mi chica. Siempre lo seras. Esas otras no significaron nada. Estaba enfadado y dolido y tu siempre estas haciendolo todo complicado por pensar demasiado. Pero podemos arreglar esto y que todo sea como debe ser….

El le sonrio. Esa sonrisa infantil y adorable que siempre le habia enternecido. Esa misma sonrisa que hace unos meses...que hace unos años habria hecho que se derritiera por dentro.

Ahora solo le parecia una mueca retorcida que le hacia parecer retrasado mental.

Hizo una mueca disgustada. Tanto por las cosas que habia dicho como fisicamente.

-Ron, voy a decirte esto solo una vez. Las cosas ya son como deben ser. Hice una eleccion. Estoy comprometida con Draco, y en dos dias, sere su esposa. No hay salida de esto. Y aun que la hubiera no la tomaria. Por que tengo mis principios, he hecho una promesa, y por que la alternativa es aterradora. Y sinceramente, ahora mismo me pareces tu mas cabron que Draco, por que por lo visto, el ha madurado y tu no.

Ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

-Como puedes defenderlo a el. Es un Slytherin. Es es un mortifago!

-Eres incapaz de ver las cosas de otra forma, verdad?- Dijo Hermione al cabo de unos segundos, mirando a Ron con una inmensa tristeza. De pronto, el pelirojo le parecia...diminuto. Insignificante. Algo que jamas habia visto en el. Como si no diera mas de si. Y eso la deprimio mucho. Ron no era asi antes. Y si lo era, ella habia sido incapaz de verlo.

Se le antojo un niño malcriado con una rabieta. Demasiado egoista como para ver mas alla de sus necesidades y deseos. Con la compulsion de ser protagonista. Con la desesperada ansia de destacar, de llamar la atencion, de ser diferente. Queria ser el centro de su propio universo y se enfadaba con todo aquel que se negara a orbitar a su alrededor. Y cuando no se salia con la suya, gritaba, pataleaba, hacia daño. Insultaba….

Todo para que la gente a su alrededor se sintiera mas pequeña que el, y asi el sentirse mas grande.

Hermione de pronto se sintio asqueada.

Habria podido esperar algo asi de un niño pequeño. Malfoy habia sido asi.

Pero por lo visto, Draco habia crecido. Habia aprendido de sus errores. Y lamentablemente, Ron no.

El heroe no era tan resplandeciente. El malo no era tan malo. El mundo giraba. Y al final del dia, Darwin tenia razon. Unos evolucionan. Y los demas se quedan atrás.

-Mira, se que estas dolida, pero si tienes el sindrome premenstrual no es mi culpa! No voy a dejar que cometas el error mas grande de tu vida por que no seas capaz de tragarte tu orgullo y reconocer que estoy aquí para ayudarte! He vuelto a ti! No lo ves? Cuando volvi con el desiluminador pudiste perdonarme! Te costo...pero pudiste. Y esta vez tambien podras!

La esquizoide determinacion del pelirojo casi la asusto.

-Ni tu eres un heroe ni yo necesito ayuda!- Le grito ella- no soy una damisela en apuros!

-Tu lo que eres es una zorra si prefieres encamarte con ese puto Malfoy y abrirte de piernas para el a casarte conmigo y ser una mujer decente!- Le grito Ron furioso.

Y ahi estaba de nuevo. Cuando no podia razonar, cuando no se salia con la suya, cuando no le dabas la razon, Ron atacaba. Por que no daba mas de si.

Hermione retrocedio dos pasos herida por sus palabras aun que no tenian ni pies ni cabeza.

Y de pronto, un borron sacudio a Ron hacia atrás, Y hermione tuvo que parpadear para asimilar lo que acababa de ver.

Harry, hecho un basilisco alargaba el brazo y estrellaba su puño contra la mandibula del pelirojo mientras un salpicon de sangre salia rociado hacia la camisa de Hermione.

-Harry?- balbuceo Ron que se habia apoyado en la pared, mirando a su mejor amigo y compañero con una mano tapandole la boca mientras un chorreton de sangre se le escucrria entre los dedos.

-He venido a ver a Pansy.- Dijo el ojiverde resollando como un toro furioso y sin apartar su mirada depredadora e iracunda del pelirojo.- Y mira por donde te pillo a ti tocandole los cojones a mi mejor amiga.

-Yo soy tu mejor amigo!- le grito Ron herido y obviamente sintiendose traicionado.

-No. No lo eres.- Harry camino hasta ponerse entre Ron y Hermione y se saco la varita del bolsillo- Cuando decidiste intentar forzar a Hermione a algo para lo que no estaba preparada dejaste de ser mi mejor amigo. Cuando decidiste ponerle los cuernos, ser un cabron egoista y humillarla, cuando decidiste venderla a la jodida Rita Skeeter y publicar toda esa mierda sobre ella, cuando decidiste abandonarla y ahora cuando has decidido acosarla e intentar volver a forzarla a algo que ni quiere ni necesita, dejaste de ser mi amigo. Y creeme, estoy donde debo estar. Entre tu y ella.

-Vamos Harry!- Balbuceo Ron pateticamente- No puedes estar de acuerdo con todo esto! Estamos hablando de Malfoy! Estoy intentando salvarla!

Harry miro sobre su hombro a una patidifusa Hermione y sonrio.

-Me fio mas de su criterio que del tuyo. Ella tomo una decision. Igual que yo. Y si su destino esta con Malfoy, y a ella le parece bien, ni tu, ni nadie tiene derecho a juzgarla.

-Harry,….-La voz de Ron sonaba dolida y traicionada- tu no...tu no puedes creerte todas esas patrañas! Se supone que somos los heroes! Que somos los buenos! La guerra acabo! Se supone que todo iba a salir bien e ibamos a ser felices! Despues de todo lo que pasamos debiamos tener nuestra recomepensa, nuestro final feliz! Y mirala! Miraos a los dos! Ella esta dispuesta a abrirse de piernas y dejarse preñar por el jodido Malfoy y tu vas a comportarte como un borrego y dejar que el ministerio te use de semental de monta para preñar a esa puta de Parkinson!

El puño de Harry salio volando otra vez.

Y esta vez, cuando hizo contacto con la cara de Ron, algo hizo Crack y sono a hueso roto.

-En primer lugar, los finales felices son para las jodidas historias infantiles, Ron, y esto es la realidad- Harry estaba furioso- la guerra ha acabado, pero la vida continua. En segundo lugar, si vuelves a referirte a Hermione como una "recompensa" te juro que te corto los huevos y te los hago tragar. Ella no es una cosa. Ni un premio. Es una persona y es mejor que tu, asi que o la tratas con el respeto que se merece o yo te perdere el poco respeto que aun te tengo. En tercer lugar, si vuelves a insultarta o a insinuar que es menos que respetable, me encargare de que tu no puedas tener descendencia. De manera permanente. Y en ultimo lugar, di de mi lo que quieras por que me importa una carajo lo que un mierda como tu pueda pensar de mi, pero Pansy es mi prometida, sera la madre de mis hijos y llevara mi apellido. Si vuelves a insultarla te juro que tu y yo tendremos un problema. Me has entendido? O te lo repito todo con palabras mas sencillas para que un tarado mental como tu pueda entenderlo?

-Señor Potter!

Una voz cascada y autoritaria hizo que los tres se giraran y miraran a la directora Macgonnagall, boqueando como un pez a sus espaldas. A la entrada del gran salon se habia juntado un pequeño grupo de estudiantes que silenciosos, observaban la escena.

Lavander, livida como si fuera de yeso. Draco, que habia vuelto por que no se quedaba tranquilo de lo que pudiera hacer o decir el pelirojo miraba a Potter con fascinada sorpresa. Neville, incomodo e inquieto no paraba de remover los pies. Pansy, por alguna razon, parecia a punto o bien de romper a reir o bien de comenzar a llorar, y apretaba en su mano la nota que Potter le habia enviado para poder reunirse esa mañana.

Muchos de los alumnos que habian detras de ellos, de sexto y septimo curso cuchicheaban.

Y el cuchicheo no paraba de crecer en el ingente silencio que la directora habia generado.

 _La culpa de todo es de Granger, por ser una follamortigos._

 _Primero Granger defiende serpientes y ahora Potter. Como caen los grandes._

 _Menuda decepcion…_

 _Nunca pense que veria el dia que el niño que vivio mostraria sus verdaderos colores...defendiendo serpientes…_

 _traidores._

 _Pro-Slytherin_

 _Amantes de serpientes…_

y Draco estallo.

-Quien coño os creeis que sois?- Se giro furibundo hacia la masa de cobardes que cuchicheaban y susurraban sin dar la cara.

Griffindors, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs le devolvieron la mirada con arrogancia y superioridad.

-Ni siquiera sabeis de lo que hablais! Ni siquiera sois capaces de dar la cara!- Les grito a todos con las venas del cuello hinchandosele.

-Sr Malfoy!- Mascullo Macgonnagall intentando traer la calma de nuevo a su escuela.

-No!- Draco la cayo con una iracunda mirada y volvio a girarse hacia todos esos pequeños bastardos que no hacian mas que hechar sal en las heridas por que preferian verlas sangrar a dejar que sanaran- Sabeis lo que es ser un Slytherin? Eh? No? Pues yo os lo dire, por que hasta este año, hasta que la guerra acabo, ser un Slytherin era ser un peon!. Que te eligieran en slytherin suponia que no tenias mas elecciones, por que todos elegian por ti. Eras malo por que todos creian que eras el malo. Eras el hijo de tu padre, eras el heredero de una causa ancestral, y tenias que vivir para cumplir con las espectativas que se esperaban de ti o no vivir en absoluto, por que fracasar o escoger otro camino no eran opciones. Eramos peones de genete mas fuerte que nosotros que nos decian que sin ellos no eramos nada, y lo unico qu eno sdejaban era el orgullo mientras nos entrenaban y usaban a su conveniencia y para sus intereses sin pensar en nuestras necesidades o bienestar, y lo unico que podiamos hacer era caminar ese destino que habian elegido para nosotros, por que no habia otra eleccion. Asi que si, nos comportabamos como pequeños cabrones egoistas y malcriado por que era el unico acto reveldia que podiamos permitirnos y por que si no lo haciamos, pareciamos debiles y eramos desechados. Nunca, nunca volvias ha hablar de lo que es ser un slytherin, por que no teneis ni idea! Pero ahora somos libres. Y ni vosotros ni nadie nos va a quitar eso! Y si vais a juzgar a Hermione Granger o a Harry Potter por ser capaces de dejar el futuro atrás o por tender una mano a estudiantes vestidos de verde y dejar atrás las diferencias, sois tan mezquinos e hipocritas como aquellos a los que tanto criticais!

Draco estaba rojo de furia. Una mano se poso en su hombro. Se giro para fulminar a quien fuera pero vio que era Hermione. Y fue casi como un balsamo. Parecio relajarse de golpe.

-Sr Potter, srta Parkinson vayan a mi despacho. Srta Granger, llevese al señor Malfoy a dar un paseo y que le de el aire. Que falta le hace.-Comenzo Macgonnagall que parecia haberse repuesto y volvia a imponerse- Y por cierto, Srta Brown, 50 puntos menos para Griffindor por su pintada en la pizarra. Otros cincuenta menos tambien tanto para Jessica Neeta y para Nancy Flannagan. Y otros cincuenta menos para Dennis Creevey, por saberlo todo y no hacer nada. Si no me fallan las cuentas, eso son 200 puntos menos para Girffindor.- Todos tragaron aire. Eso era una burrada de puntos. Pero la profesora aun no habia acabado, hizo un conteo rapido de los alumnos reunidos, los "susurradores"- Y a ustedes, diez puntos para cada uno de vosotros por los comentarios tan poco eticos y respetuosos hacia sus compañeros y antiguos alumnos. Y si no me fallan las cuentas, eso son 60 puntos menos para Griffindor, 50 menos para Ravenclaw, y 50 tambien menos para Hufflepuff.

El sonido de gemas cayendo lleno el gran salon. Los relojes de arena llenos de piedras preciosas que marcaban los conteos ahora estaban todos precariamente vacios. Griffindor vacio del todo. El unico que conservaba sus puntos era el recipiente de cristal con verde en su interior.

Pero Macgonnagall no habia terminado.

-Este castillo no es solo una escuela. Es una escuela que se precia de ofrecer la educacion mas exquisita. En años anteriores, ciertos comportamientos no eran aceptables. Y este año, otros comportamientos van a ser añadidos a la lista. Y voy a mostrar tolerancia cero. Cualquier acoso a afiliaciones pasadas, sera intolerable, por que la guerra ha terminado y se ofrecio una amnistia. Vosotros no sois aurores, no sois agentes del ministerio, y no sois legisladores. Aun que podeis tener opinion personal, vuestros juicios estan fuera de lugar. Cualquier comportamiento o comentario que incite a la violencia, la denigracion de un compañero o este orientado al escarnio publico de un estudiante de esta escuela sera inaceptable! Cualquier comportamiento que denigre a la mujer, sera inaceptable. Y cualquier insinuacion sobre afiliaciones politicas de un regimen ya depuesto como el de Voldemort, sera inaceptable!

Macgonnagall fulmino con la mirada a los acobardados estudiantes que empezaban a removerse incomodos en su sitio.

-El respeto es algo que no se debe ofrecer gratuitamente, si no que debe ganarse. Harry Potter y Hermione Granger se han ganado mi respeto! Y vosotros, no teneis derecho a alguno faltar a ese respeto!- La omision de Ron en esa frase brillo por su ausencia- Y cualquiera de vosotros que incite a la violencia, a la segregacion, a la humillacion y a la marginacion de un compañero de Hogwarts por cualquier motivo sera severamente castigado! Si no sois capaces de ver que estais repitiendo la historia,….es que no habeis aprendido nada de todas las tragedias vividas, lo que no solo me parece triste si no lamentable! Y aquellos de vosotros que no sean capaces de ser civiles y educados con sus compañeros quizas deberiais plantearos que haceis en una escuela! Aquí se aprende a vivir en sociedad! No a comportarse como si fuerais groseros energumenos! Si no sois capaces de centraros en vuestros estudios para crear un futuro mejor y labraros una vida, quizas deba plantearme si mereceis ser estudiantes de la escuela mas refinada y exquisita de Gran Bretaña! Y ahora, ir a meditar sobre todo esto y ya veremos que medidas disciplinarias se imparten a partir de ahora!

Mientras los estudiantes salian corriendo en todas direcciones, con ciertas escepciones como Hermione, Draco, Pansy y Harry, que estaban clavados de puro estupor en su sitio, Macgonagall se giro y miro a Ron con cierta mueca de desagrado.

-Y que alguien lleve al Señor Weasley a la enfermeria a que Poppy le mire esa cara, no vaya a ser que se le inflame aun mas.

Con la dignidad de una reina, la directora se hirguio cuan alta era y se puso rumbo al aula en la que iba a impartir su clase de transformaciones. Dejando a un grupo de ochos y a un par de futuros aurores muy pasmados detras.

Hermione, Draco, Pansy y Harry se movieron como una pequeña bandada de pajaros hacia el patio. Un poco de aire les sentaria bien.

Lavander corrio hacia Ron, por que las viejas costumbres son dificiles de evitar.

-Yo creo que tienes razon…-empezo a decir Lav lav con voz melosa.

-Oh, cierra el pico- La callo Neville que se habia acercado y habia cogido a Ron por el brazo tirando de el para ayudar a ponerlo en pie.

-Pero….-lloriquero indignada Lavander antes de ser cortada de nuevo.

-Nunca sabes cuando dejarlo,verdad?- Le espeto Neville completamente fuera de si- Nunca sabes cuando rendirte ni reconocer cuando te has equivocado!

-Pero….-Lavander intentaba defenderse. Intentaba explicar su punto de vista. Que era bien simple. "ella tenia razon y el resto eran malos con ella por que no podian comprenderla"

-arg!- Gruño Neville arrastrando a un gimoteante Ron hacia la enfermeria.

Lavander pateo el suelo frustrada. Ella no era la mala! Por que nadie queria verlo? Por que nadie queria ver que ella tenia razon!

-Señorita Brown…-una voz aflautada y cargada de decepcion hizo que se girara con los ojos muy abiertos.

Saliendo del comedor, despues de haberlo oido todo, salian Horace y Hector Slughorn. Ambos con cara de no querer tampoco ver su punto de vista.

-Asi que tu fuiste la artifice de aquella horrible, horrible pintada?- comento el padre con su irritante voz.

-Eso es indigno de una señorita de buena casa y buenas maneras! Que dirian sus padres? Estoy seguro de que su madre se sentiria muy decepcionada por su comportamiento, querida mia- dijo el hijo sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado como si eso fuera signo de gran pesar.

-verguenza deberia darte, querida!- Contraataco el padre

-Pero….-intento intervenir Lavander.

-Espero que seas consciente, Lavander, ni ahora, ni mucho menos despues de la boda voy a tolerar ese comportamiento mezquino e infantil! Vas a ser mi esposa y madre de mis hijos! Debes comportarte con educacion y respeto!

-Con lo buena estudiante y lo aplicada que es la Srta Granger,….-se lamento Horace que no podia soportar que mancillaran a uno de sus alumnos estrella de su club de pociones- Seguro que no es por envidia de los logros academicos de tu compañera? Por que su cerebro es privilegiado, pero estoy seguro de que si te aplicaras tu tambien podrias destacar.

-Envidia? Yo? de Granger?- Aullo una indignada y furiosa Lavander

-Cuida ese tono, Lavander!- Le regaño suavemente Hector que estaba sorprendido del tono de voz de su prometida- Eres una dama, no una hurraca! No te rebajes a chillar como una! Que pensara la gente si te oye! Me averguenzas! Averguenzas a tu familia! Y si tengo que ser severo contigo lo sere! Tu comportamiento no es en absoluto respetable ni decente!

-En absoluto!-Corroboro el padre ayopando a su hijo.

Lavander queria tirarse de los pelos.

 _Que he hecho yo para merecer esto?_

Penso mientras los dos Slughorns la arrastraban, cada uno cogiendola de un brazo, hablandole de protocolo, etiqueta, modales, y sobretodo, comportamiento aceptable para una señorita.

Y no podia gritar, por que por lo visto, los dos Slughorns consideraban que gritar era inapropiado. No podia tirarse del pelo, por que eso no era politicamente correcto. No podia patear el suelo, por que eso era mas propio de una niña que de una joven dama a punto de contraer nupcias. No podia Llorar de frustracion por que eso no era politicamente aceptable en publico. No podia maldecirlos por que eso, no era un comportamiento merecedor de una respetable señorita.

Hector no hacia mas que repetirle que el era, ante todo, un caballero, le hablo severamente de lo importante de las apariencias y de mantener una buena imagen publica, por que a fin de cuentas, las habladurias y la opinion de entre sus iguales podia darles una buena o nefasta reputacion, y por lo visto, su prometido no iba a permitir que sus rabietas y sus "necedades juveniles" supusieran macula alguna en su intachable reputacion, algo que le habia costado años labrarse, al parecer.

Lavander solo queria despertar de la pesadilla rocambolesca en la que se habia convertido su vida. Pero por lo visto, Hector Slughorn consideraba que eso no era apropiado para su futura esposa. Asi que le prometio que a partir de ahora la vigilaria con mas teson para ayudarla a encontrar su camino como la dama que era.

A Lavander eso le parecio una amenaza terrible. A Peeves, que estaba por alli cerca le parecio una ironia de lo mas graciosa. Nick Casi decapitado, que habia estado flotando por alli tambien, lo llamo justicia poetica.


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 28: Nublado

-Draco…

El rubio jadeaba. Se habia sentado en uno de los bancos del patio y estaba a la sombra. Aun asi era un dia soleado y habia mucha luz. Mucha mucha luz.

Demasiada luz.

Demasiado de todo.

No habia querido estallar asi.

Pero era o gritar y sacarselo del pecho o sacar la varita y matar a alguien.

-Draco…

Una voz le llamaba. Miro a su alrededor. Granger.

No. No Granger. Hermione. Debia recordar. Todo estaba cambiando. Demasiado rapido. Demasiado...demasiado…

No podia respirar.

 _Frustracion_

 _Rabia_

 _angustiad_

 _Ira_

Todo giraba. O no giraba. Su cabeza daba vueltas.

Eso era anatomicamente imposible y aun asi la sensacion de vertigo, como que caia hacia atrás, sin importar cuan hacia delante se hechara se mantenia.

De pronto el suelo estaba muy cerca.

-Draco!

Algo en sus labios.

Un sabor dulce.

Y de pronto todo se relentiza.

El mundo deja de dar vueltas.

Y por primera vez desde que todo comenzara, puede pensar.

Deja de oir ese ruido palpitante en sus orejas.

Parpadea.

Una botella de pocion azul.

Intenta pensar.

Filtro de paz.

Sonrie.

-Draco, te encuentras bien?- Otra voz. Femenina. Una voz familiar. Se gira. Y reconoce ese rostro. Pansy. Es Pansy.

Y al lado de Pansy el jodido San Potter mirandolo como si le importara lo mas minimo lo que le pasara.

No. No debia pensar asi. Ya no podia pensar asi.

Sonrie retorcierndo los labios.

-Tengo pìnta de encontrarme bien?- consigue mascullar con rencor. Rencor hacia que o hacia quien, no tiene ni idea. Pero lo siente. Mordiendole las entrañas.

Tras unos minutos, escucha hablar a Hermione. Diciendole al jodido cararajada y a Pansy que vayan ha hacer lo que tengan que hacer que ella se encarga. No, cararajada no. Potter. Es Potter. Tiene que llamarlo Potter. El ya no es esa persona. Cierra los ojos frustrado.

Por que es tan facil volver a la familiar forma de ser que era antes?

Por que es tan jodidamente facil caer en los viejos patrones?

No puede evitar reir, de forma amarga.

Quizas no sea tan buena persona despues de todo. Quizas todos los demas tengan razon y el este equivocado.

El pecho. Siente una opresion en el pecho. Se lleva la mano ahi y aprieta. Le duele.

Pum, pum pum...latidos lentos, demasiado fuertes. Es como recibir martillazos en el esternon. Hace una mueca.

-Respira Draco….tranquilo….

La voz de Hermione es casi como un balsamo.

Casi 20 minutos despues, todo se normaliza un poco.

Ella esta a su lado, cogiendole la mano, acariciandole en circulos la espalda y la nuca.

Cuando por fin se miran y se siente un poco mas el mismo, la expresion de ella es preocupada.

-Te encuentras mejor?

-No lo se.- es la respuesta mas honesta que ha dado en su vida.

-Que ha pasado, Draco?

El suspira.

-No lo se. Supongo que he estallado. La boda, lo de la tabla de merlin, volver a ver a mi padre, todos esos cabrones diciendo chorradas cuando deberian callarse...ha sido demasiado. Crei que podria soportarlo...que podria...no se.- El rubio se pasa las manos por el pelo. Frustrado- Crei que podria hacer esto, pero no se si puedo.

-No tienes que hacerlo solo, sabes?

El la vuelve a mirar. Ella, sentada a su lado, ladea la cabeza y le sonrie.

-No tienes que luchar mis batallas

-Es lo que tienen las familias, sabes?- Susurra ella ensanchando la sonrisa y levantando la mano en la que luce el anillo de Septimus- que luchan juntas. Se defienden. Se protegen...y estan ahi los unos para los otros.

El sonrie. Solo un poco. Y luego esa sonrisa se vuelve amarga.

-Ojala mi padre hubiera sabido eso.

Ella no dice nada, solo se acerca un poco mas a el en su asiento, quedando casi acurrucados el uno contra el otro en el banco. El sencillamente sigue hablando. Sabe que ella escucha.

-Cuando era pequeño, el me miraba. Hacer los deberes que me ponian mis tutores, practicar con el chelo. Me sentia orgulloso de que mi padre estuviera ahi. Siempre que tenia un problema solo tenia que ir a buscarle y el problema desaparecia. El era mi heroe. Queria ser como el… y de pronto...de pronto todo eso se vino abajo. Por que todo lo que me enseño, todo en lo que se basaba nuestra vida, todo lo que el me habia dicho que era tan importante no era mas que basura sin sentido. Y cuando le vi ayer...no se. No se si le quiero o le odio pero sigue siendo mi padre. Pero ya no se que significa esa palabra….y todos esos imbeciles del colegio diciendome quien deberia ser o que creen que soy. Son un poco como el. O como el era. Y ya nada tiene sentido.

La voz se le rompio.

-Si. Uno hubiera esperado que despues de la guerra las cosas mejorarian, que todo se solucionaria e iria bien. Pero lo cierto es que la realidad es una mierda y no es justo.

Draco abrio mucho los ojos y miro a Hermione como si no la hubiera visto en la vida. Habria esperado un discurso motivacional, un despliegue de optimismo y buenas intenciones. Pero no. Ella era pragmatica hasta la medula, por lo visto. Pero esa dosis de realidad lo saco de su estupor. Y por lo visto, habia funcionado.

-Siempre habra quien te juzgue, Draco. Quien no quiere ver la verdad, quien se siente amargado y resentido y busca a quien culpar. Y tu eres un blanco tan bueno como cualquier otro. Es su forma de lidiar con el dolor. Atacar. Antes de que les ataquen a ellos. O eso creen. Y es una idiotez y no es escusa para nada. Pero a mi esa gente me da pena. No dan mas de si. Y nunca seran mas de lo que son ahora. Y es es lo que hay. Y sinceramente, ahora tenemos la oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto, y cambiar un poquito las cosas. Por que a veces el mundo no necesita heroes dorados ni profecias, si no personas. Y no esperes halagos ni agradecimientos, por que no te los van a dar. Ni a mi tampoco. Pero tu y yo vamos a tener que crear una vida juntos, asi que mas vale que empecemos. Y con el tiempo todo mejorara. O eso espero. Sinceramente, no soy muy optimista al respecto. Pero el colegio terminara en un año. Y entonces, comenzara el resto de nuestra vida. Y entonces, si podremos marcar una diferencia, aun que sea solo para nosotros. Y espero que eso sea suficiente para ti, por que la verdad, no se como ayudarte mas.

El sonrio. Solo un poco. Pero era una sonrisa genuina por pequeña que fuera.

Y como un niño agotado que busca consuelo, apoyo la frente en el hombro de ella. Y Hermione lo abrazo.

Draco cerro los ojos.

-No me gusta sentirme tan indefenso.

-Nadie puede ser fuerte siempre. Y lo que pase entre nosotros, quedara siempre entre nosotros.

El rio por lo bajo.

-Estoy cansado

-Yo no he desayunado

Draco no pudo evitar reir ante ese comentario de ella. Y Hermione se contagio de esa risa.

-Que clase tenemos ahora?

-Runas antiguas

El hizo una mueca.

-Esa clase es muy densa para ir con el estomago vacio

Corroborando esas palabras de el, el estomago de la castaña rugio.

-pasamos por la cocina antes de ir al aula?- pregunto ella poniendo cara de vergüenza ante los indignos sonidos de su barriga- prefiero llegar 10 minutos tarde que desmayarme por inanicion en medio de la leccion.

El se puso en pie sonriendo y le tendio la mano.

-A ver que podemos sacarle a los elfos domesticos antes de la leccion

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fue una mañana bastante extraña. Despues de runas, tuvieron aritmancia y defensa contra las artes oscuras.

A la hora de comer, Lavander se les acerco, siendo escoltada por Hector Slughorn.

Ella tenia cara de haber estado chupando limones.

-Hermione, Malfoy...yo…-comenzo a decir, y de pronto se escucho un pedante y seco carraspeo por parte de su prometido que envaro y obviamente puso de los nervios a Lavander, que empezaba a desarrollar un tic nervioso en las manos, ella parecio corregirse a si misma y volvio a comenzar- Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy, yo...quisiera disculparme por mi comportamiento-Hermione no podia ni imaginar la cantidad masiva de orgullo que debia estar tragandose Lavander para decir eso. Solo esperaba que no le indigestara- Y mi prometido y yo nos preguntabamos si aceptarian venir a tomar una taza de te con nosotros algun dia de estos para conocernos un poco mejor y suavizar este pequeño altercado de manera pacifica y civilizada.

EL rubio y la castaña se miraron entre ellos. Lavander miro a Hector con los dedos temblandole y el asintio levemente con la cabeza, satisfecho con el comportamiento de su prometida.

Hector parecia un hobbit al que le han invitado a una tercera comida con postre incluido en un buffe libre.

-Nos encantaria aceptar, pero con todo lo que esta pasando y los preparativos de las bodas va a estar complicado, y luego van esas vacaciones de luna de miel…-dijo cortesmente Draco, mas acostumbrado a pompa y boato de etiqueta- Quizas en alguna fecha futura tras que se reanuden las clases?

-Eso seria encantador…-dijo Lavander con una sonrisa muy, muy tensa. Casi parecia mas que estuviera enseñando los dientes que sonriendo.

-Nos retiramos entonces, que disfruten del resto del dia- Se despidio Hector, cogiendo del brazo a su prometida.

Mientras la extraña pareja se alejaba, podian escuchar la pedante y flemosa voz de Hector sermoneando a su prometida.

-Ves? No ha sido tan complicado comportarte adecuadamente como una respetable dama de tu posicion. Un poco de modales y educacion pueden hacer del mundo un lugar mejor! Y toda esa aficion que tienes a los cotilleos! Ohg, no me hagas empezar con eso otra vez. La indagacion en las vidas ajenas no es una ciencia digna y no es una aficion que vaya a aprobar, tolerar o respetar. No en nuestro futuro hogar, que imagen darias y me darias a mi si permitiera esa nefasta conducta?

Dejaron de oirlo por que ya estaban demasiado lejos.

Hermione no podia pestañear. Estaba patidifusa.

-Ella se ha disculpado con tal de no oirle seguir sermoneandole de esa manera, verdad?- Acabo preguntando.

-Si. Eso parece- Draco parecia igual de pasmado que ella.

-No le ha ido muy bien…

-Nop.

-El es un poquito pedante, no crees? Asi como….como….

-La palabra que buscas es estirado. Y si, pedante tambien.

Se miraron un segundo antes de volver a desviar la vista hacia donde habian desaparecido Lavander y Hector.

-Como futura señora Malfoy voy a tener que aprender cosas de esas tambien?

-Etiqueta y protocolo sobretodo. Pero desde luego no va a ser asi….

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

-Crees que Hector Slughorn sabe que ya no vivimos en el siglo XVIII?

Con eso, Draco estallo en carcajadas.

Asi los pillaron el resto de los ochos y el resto de alumnos que iban a comer, la castaña y el rubio recostados el uno en el otro buscando apoyo riendose de manera escandalosa y sin pinta de que pudieran o quisieran parar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La edicion de ese dia del quisquilloso incluia el relato de Morian, un hijo de mortifagos que solo queria hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre. Y que al principio, habia sido elitista. Pero cuando vio lo que ser elitista le hace a los que no cumplen con los minimos de pureza cambio de opinion. Pero ya era tarde, por que estaba atrapado en un circulo de violencia, miedo y una politica de terror que no le dejaba escapar. Y cuando al fin lo hizo, conservando mas o menos la inocencia, cuando por fin escapo, y la guerra termino, fue juzgado severamente por la sociedad, que le miraba por encima del hombro por crimenes que no habia cometido.

Hermione añadio tambien ese articulo a su pequeña colección. Justo al lado del articulo que teorizaba sobre la posible retencion anal de Harry Potter.

Con un amplio margen de diferencia, ese era su articulo preferido del Profeta hasta la fecha. Claro que Harry puede que no opinara lo mismo….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Tu eres consciente de la que has liado o ni siquiera piensas en ello?

Blaise levanto la vista de sus deberes para mirar a Theo, que lo miraba de forma severa con el celebre articulo de Harry Potter y el colico intestinal en la mano.

-Si sirve de algo, no sabia que habia un periodista escuchando, pero sinceramente, me alegro.- Canturreo alegremente Blaise para frustracion de Nott.

-Que te alegras?-gruño el misantropo basante indignado.

-Si, los problemas intestinales son malisimos para la salud. Creo que si la gente estuviera menos estreñida seria mas feliz. Como tu.

-yo no tengo problemas de estreñimiento!- Se escandalizo Theo que miraba a su amigo como si lo viera por primera vez.

-Claro que si, siempre pones esa cara con el ceño fruncido y frunciendo la boca como si estuvieras chupando algo amargo...son sintomas de estreñimiento!

-Son sintomas de estar mas de 20 minutos soportanto tus chorradas!

-No me heches a mi la culpa de que transito intestinal sea anormal!

-Tu si que eres anormal!- Le grito Theo que no podia mas.

Blaise, todo comprension y amor, no le tuvo en cuenta el insulto a Theo que resollaba completamente fuera de sus casillas. Luna y Ginny miraban el intercambio con la expresion fascinada de dos zoologas que contemplan la interaccion de dos especimenes rarisimos y exoticos.

-Mira, Theo, me alegro de que saliera el articulo por que si el celebre Harry Potter tiene ese tipo de problemas, su fama puede ayudar a otras personas a buscar ayuda y a no avergonzarse de necesitar ayuda extra para funcionar de forma normal.

Theo se palmeo la cara gruñendo desesperado.

-En cierto sentido tiene razon, mi padre siempre dice que un colon limpio y sano es una de las claves para una vida feliz…-aporto Luna, todo inocencia, incrementando sin darse cuenta la frustracion de Theo.

-Tu prometida me apoya en esto!- Sentencio victorioso Blaise.

-Dicho eso…-se apresuro a añadir la excentrica rubia- Dudo mucho que Harry Potter tenga ese tipo de problemas.

-Tu confia en mi, que se de lo que hablo- Blaise miraba a la rubia como un experto medimago especializado en el tracto digestivo- Theo ponia la misma cara. Cuando esteis casados, asegurate de que coma mucha fibra, creeme, me lo agradeceras.

Luna miro a Theo, que tenia la pinta de alguien que esta a punto de sufrir una embolia. O de cometer un asesinato a sangre fria. Y asintio con la cabeza. Si. Theo tenia pinta de necesitar un poquito mas de fibra en su dieta. O un poco menos de Blaise en su tiempo libre.

-De todas formas...Blaise, se te ha ocurrido que a lo mejor Harry no queria que airearas ese tipo de cosas sobre el en la prensa?- Aporto Ginny que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reir de todo lo que estaba pasando- Lo cierto es que es un tema muy incomodo y escatologico...y muy intimo.

Tras un silencio muy largo, en el que Blaise parecia estar pensando al final, se le escucho suspirar.

-Si, creo que deberia disculparme con Potter…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Querido Potter:_

 _lamento que la prensa se haya hecho eco de tus problemas para ir al baño. Creo que es culpa mia por haber tratado ese tema en publico. Deberia haber sido mas sensato. A partir de ahora solo hablaremos de eso en privado. Me gustaria que me contaras entre tus amigos y que sepas, que siempre podras contar con mi apoyo y ayuda cuando los necesites._

 _Atentamente:_

 _Blaise Zabini._

La lechuza tambien llevaba un paquete con un bote de vaselina, un enema laxativo de un solo uso, y un frasco con capsulas de fibra, para tomar una en cada comida.

Harry parpadeo.

Eso no estaba pasando. Esas cosas no pasan.

Sobre todo cuando abrio una segunda carta.

 _Potter:_

 _controla a tu elfo, se colo en la habitacion de Hermione a las tres de la mañana para ponerle crema que facilite el que la deje preñada, nos dio un susto tremendo._

 _D. Malfoy._

Cuando se enfrento a Kreatcher sobre el asunto, el elfo se retorcio lloriqueando angustiado sobre el deber, la responsabilidad, y los hermosos y sanos herederos que nacerian para las casas Malfoy y Black. Que tu elfo no te respete y masculle a tus espaldas e insulte a tus amigos es una cosa. Pero que vaya a traicion haciendo de casamentera para que _Malfoy_ deje preñada a tu mejor amiga….es una idea que puede provocar lesiones emocionales muy, muy graves. Recordo a Dobby. Hoy era uno de esos dias en los que de verdad, de verdad lo hechaba de menos. Muchisimo….

Esa noche, Harry penso en que casi….casi añoraba los basiliscos, los dementores y las acromantulas…. y al pirado de Voldemort haciendo de llas suyas.

Era mas facil tratar con los dementes cuando venian solo de uno en uno y tenian una jerarquia establecida en la que podias confiar. Y al menos tenias a alguien a quien poder darle una paliza sin que los aurores te miraran mal….


	29. Chapter 29

CAPITULO 29: Decisiones importantes y tradiciones de los Black

Hermione, esa tarde, despues de las clases, fue a la lechuceria.

Habia escrito tres cartas.

Una a sus suegros, o futuros suegros. No le habia hecho especial ilusion, pero comprendia la necesidad, y esperaba que Narcisa y Lucius entendieran que era su forma de tender una mano y tener una relacion cordial con ellos.

Una a Molly. Pese a lo que habia pasado con Ron, era como una sgeunda madre para ella. Entenderia si se negaba a su peticion...pero tenia que pedirlo igualmente.

Y otra a Harry. Aunque supuso que el ojiverde no estaria muy ilusionado con su papel en lo que iba a pasar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la mansion Malfoy, esa tarde de Lunes, llego una lechuza.

 _Estimados Sr y Sra Malfoy:_

 _creo que en la sociedad magica no es la misma costumbre, pero en las bodas muggle, hay una tradicion que me gustaria seguir._

 _En la ceremonia, a la novia se le entregan ciertos objetos, como simbolo de buena suerte y deseos de felicidad._

 _Por regla general, suelen ser uno nuevo, uno viejo, uno prestado y uno azul._

 _Entiendo si quieren rechazar colaborar conmigo en esta pequeña costumbre, pero me gustaria pedirles si quieren ser ustedes quienes me proporcionen ese algo nuevo y algo viejo para representar el nuevo comienzo que mi union con su hijo va a suponer. Por regla general, el algo "viejo" suele ser algo que la madre de la novia presta a su hija, y suele ser algo que ella misma llevara el dia de su boda, pero eso no es para mi una opcion. Asi que si les parece bien, y quieren ayudarme, estare encantada de dejarlo en sus manos._

 _No queda mucho tiempo, asi que esperare ansiosa su respuesta._

 _Y gracias de antemano, sea cual sea su respuesta._

 _Atentamente: Hermione Granger._

Lucius termino de leer la carta por encima del hombro de Narcisa. Antes de que el pobre pudiera decir esta boca es mia, su esposa se habia puesto depie con la fuerza y velocidad de un piston.

-Yo me encargo del algo viejo. Piensa en algo nuevo que darle- Dijo la dama que parecia estar intentando recordar algo.

-Y como se supone que debo saber que darle?- Lucius no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que podia ofrecerle como algo "nuevo" a su nueva nuera.- Una joya, quizas?

\- De las joyas me encargo yo!- le gruño su esposa.

Lucius cojeo un par de pasos hacia atrás. Su amada esposa tenia pinta de poder morder en cualquier momento.

-ya tiene el vestido, el velo, los zapatos y me dijiste que tambien te habias encargado de la ropa interior!- Se quejo Lucius- si no le doy una joya nueva, o algo para decorar el pelo, que le puedo dar?

-Ni se te ocurra darle nada para el pelo! Ya lo tengo todo pensado!

Lucius puso cara de poker.

-Entonces tienes alguna recomendación?

-querido, que poco imaginativo eres! Haz el favor de pensar en algo tu solito, que yo ya estoy colapsada con todos los preparativos!

Lucius queria romper algo. Que diablos podia hacer con semejante encargo? En menudo compromiso le habian puesto!

Mientras, Narcisa ya se habia ido. De uno de sus joyeros en la camara de la mansion saco las joyas que ella misma habia llevado en su boda.

Si. Algo viejo. Serviria perfectamente.

Mientras, Lucius empezo ha ojear algunas de las revistas que Narcisa leia. Y arqueo una ceja.

Si. Un perfume podria valer. Algo nuevo, y a lo que su querida esposa no le pondria muchas pegas.

Envio una lechuza con el pago a una tienda que hacia repartos a domicilio.

Y sonrio satisfecho. Nadie podria decir que al menos no lo estaba intentando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la madriguera, Molly recivio una carta similar. Hermione le pedia algo prestado.

A la matriarca le hubiera gustado que la pequeña castaña fuera su nuera. Pero eso era algo que no iba a poder ser. Suspiro con tristeza.

Fue a su dormitorio, y abrio su pequeño joyero.

Algo prestado.

Si.

Serviria.

Alargo la mano y cogio un diminuto relicario plano de oro. Cuando Fred murio, tuvieron que quitar la aguja con su foto del reloj familiar. Pero Molly la habia guardado. La habia hecho incrustrar en esa pequeña joya. En el lado derecho, cuando abrias el relicario, estaba el retrato perpetuamente sonriente y con esa mueca picara de su hijo. Y en el izquierdo, tras una placa de cristral, un pequeño mechon de pelo rojo intenso.

Algo prestado.

A Fred le habria gustado ir a la boda de Hermione. Seguro que hubiera dicho algo gracioso, muy ingenioso y altamente inapropiado sobre la boda con Malfoy. Seguro que Fred hubiera estado deacuerdo en que el algo prestado, fuera un poquito del Weasley que no podria asistir a la boda, acompañando a la mismisima novia de la forma mas cercana.

Molly sonrio con infinita tristeza. Le asustaba la idea de perder el relicario. Pero Hermione se lo devolveria. Era algo prestado. Y era algo que de verdad, queria compartir con la ojimiel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry parpadeo al leer la ultima carta que le habia llegado.

Era de Hermione. Pidiendole que fuera el padrino de su boda. Que el la llevara y la entregara en el altar. A Malfoy. Le parecia un poco cruel.

Tambien le pedia que si se podia encargar el del algo azul.

Y contando que la tradicion era que el algo azul fuera un liguero….

Sinceramente no le apetecia nada comprarle un liguero azul a Hermione para que luego Draco Malfoy se lo quitara….

Suspiro.

Cogio su chaqueta y las llaves de casa, y se fue a una tienda de lenceria a comprar un liguero azul para Hermione.

Claro que solo por tocar las narices tambien le compro un tanga azul, una piruleta de las que dejan teñida la lengua de azul, un paquete de condones azules y un bote de lubricante intimo con olor a arandanos que era de un intenso azul electrico.

Sabia que era mezquino y agresivo-pasivo por su parte. Pero no podia borrarse la sonrisa traviesa de la boca. Que ganas tenia de ver a Hermione toda sofocada mirandolo mal.

Claro que su pequeña venganza no estaba completa. Por que no pensaba enviarle eso a Hermione….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco parpadeo al ver la lechuza que le habia llegado a la hora de la cena. Carraspeo. Miro a la ojimiel.

-Hermione, sabes por que Potter me esta enviado lenceria fina? Entre otras cosas altamente inapropiadas que sirven para lubricar y chupar….

Neville casi se atraganta con un trozo de empanada al oir el comentario.

Claro que ver a Draco con uno de sus finos y elegantes dedos saliendo del paquete, con la prenda de la discordia colgando inocentemente alli hizo que mas de uno se pusiera furiosamente colorado.

Hermione solo pudo empezar a reir de forma histerica.

Esta Harry se la pagaba...vaya que si se la pagaba….

De un manotazo le quito el tanga azul a Draco, que la seguia mirando de esa forma extraña y divertida. Tambien le quito el paquete y miro su contenido.

Rectificacion: no iba ha hacerselas pagar a Harry. Iba a matarlo.

-Es...hummm….por algo de la boda.

-Me puedes explicar por que por asuntos de tu boda conmigo uno de tus amigos te envia lenceria?- Draco intento rezumar inocencia con su pregunta. El tono burdeos que Hermione tenia en la cara subio dos tonos.

-Es una tradicion…-Intento explicar Hermione sin entrar mucho en detalles.

-Bueno, mientras tu seas quien se los quite, quien importa quien le envie tangas?- Intervino Blaise, siempre dispuesto a colaborar con sus amigos y a fomentar las buenas relaciones interpersonales.

Neville empezo a toser de forma angustiada la empanadilla alojada en su traquea y a adoptar un preocupante color azul.

Luna de pronto abrio mucho los ojos.

-Oh! Eso no es por la traducion muggle?- dijo emocionada- Esa que dice que en las bodas una novia debe llevar algo que no se puede quedar, algo azul, algo que estrene ella y algo usado?

-Es algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul, pero si...es eso.- Hermione seguia apartando la caja de las largas manos de Draco que por alguna razon, queria seguir cotilleando en las cosas azules altamente inapropiadas que le habia enviado Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esa noche, en la Mansion Malfoy, durante la cena, Lucius se dio cuenta de algo curioso. Su esposa, para los elfos, era Ama Narcisa.

El, era "Señor Lucius".

No es que le molestara. Pero le tenia picada la curiosidad de ese extraño comportamiento de sus elfos.

Hasta que pregunto.

Parrett, uno de sus elfos de mayor confianza, fue quien le explico la situacion.

-El señor debe comprenderlo- le dijo nervioso- El señor Lucius no puede ser amo. No es libre. Es el amo Draco el que es el nuevo Lord Malfoy. Pero el Señor Lucius no puede ostentar el titulo por que no tiene liberad. Todos los elfos de la familia seguiremos sirviendole, seguiremos tratandole con respeto y le seguiremos siendo fiel y leal, como siempre. Pero no podemos llamarlo amo, por que los prisioneros no tienen derechos ni privilegios civiles...no puede ser amo…

Parrett lloriqueaba tristemente y miraba con infinita devocion a su señor.

Por alguna razon, Lucius no sintio ira ni frustracion.

Se sintio liberado.

Ya no era un Lord. Ya no era un señor. Ya no era un amo. Ya no era un noble. Ya, tecnicamente hablando, no era un Malfoy.

Solo era un hombre.

Deberia haberse sentido ofendido, irritado y despojado de sus derechos y privilegios.

Pero tambien habia sido despojado de todas sus responsabilidades, deberes, obligaciones y cargas.

Sonrio.

Le dijo a Parrett que siguiera con sus quehaceres.

Y cojeo con su baston por toda la reformada mansion para hacerse a todos los cambios que habian habido.

Lo cierto es que encontraba...liberadora….la idea de que ahora, Draco fuera Lord Malfoy.

Su heredero.

Si. La vida a veces tenia esos giros inesperados.

Y "Señor Lucius" tenia un encanto especial.

Tendria que acostumbrarse.

Pero le gustaba.

"Amo Lucius" Traia recuerdos en los que no queria pensar.

Si.

Definitivamente preferia "Señor Lucius".

Hacia las cosas mucho mas simples.

Cuando paso por el vestibulo, donde Narcisa daba instrucciones al servicio sobre como queria los arreglos florales y ultimaba los preparativos para la boda que habria en dos dias, la cogio por la cintura, la hizo girar en redondo sacandole un sonoro chillido por que ella no lo habia visto venir por que estaba distraido y le robo un beso a su esposa. Que se quedo alli, pasmada, mirandolo y parpadeandolo sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

-Eres preciosa….-Le sururro mordisqueandole la oreja antes de soltarla, guiñarle un ojo y alejarse de alli cojeando y apoyandose en su baston, sonriendo al oir el ruidito estrangulado que estaba haciendo su mujer al procesar lo que habia hecho.

Si. Algo sencillo sonaba mucho, mucho mejor.

A fin de cuentas, habian muchos pequeños placeres en los que jamas se habia permitido recrearse. Y eso iba a cambiar.

Sonrio con picardia.

Oh si.

La vida podia ser buena. Y Lucius no iba a desperdiciar la segunda oportunidad que se le habia dado.

Cuando le llego la lechuza con su compra, penso en reenviarla a Hogwarts. Pero lo penso dos veces. Quizas un toque personal, darselo directamente a su futura nuera.

Si. Eso sonaba mejor.

Siguio su paseo tranquilamente.

Solo se oia el ritmico tap, tap, tap de su baston contra el suelo.

Es curioso, penso Lucius. Ni siquiera hechaba de menos su varita.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El Martes por la mañana, los señores Malfoy se plantaron en Hogwarts. Habian pedido permiso al ministerio para que Lucius pudiera hacer la visita. Los cuatro aurores que monitorizaban al patriarca rubio daban fe de ello, aun que se mantenian a una respetable distancia para dar cierta intimidad al evento, a fin de cuentas, habian ido para ayudar a planear la boda de su hijo. Podian ser un poquito laxos dadas las circunstancias, solo un poquito...

Esperaron a Draco y a Hermione en el jardin del patio.

Narcisa le enseño a Hermione las joyas que ella habia llevado en su boda, y que era lo que iba a darle a ella, para que llevara en la suya.

-Algo antiguo. Pertenecen a la familia Black. Mi madre no las llevo en su boda, pero la abuela si. Y la tatarabuela tambien. Y ahora tu, si aceptas.

Era un aderezo de filigrana con flores de oro y plata pulida. Salpicado de diamantes y perlas que parecian flotar en la pieza de joyeria.

Unos sencillos pendientes con un diamante colgante en forma de lagrima. Y una cadena de oro con un enorme diamante tambien en forma de lagrima como gargantilla. A Hermione le sorprendio la sencillez del conjunto. Era espectacular y bellisimo, pero habia esperado que siendo joyas de Narcisa Malfoy fuera algo mas ostentoso. Pero no. Tenia que alabar el buen gusto y elegancia de la dama que iba a ser su suegra.

-No puedo dejartelo aquí, esto te estara esperando en la mansion para cuando vayas a vestirte y prepararte para la ceremonia.

Hermione asintio.

Y Lucius le entrego un pequeño paquete.

Cuando lo abrio, encontro dentro un frasco de perfume.

Draco no pudo mas que arquear una ceja.

-No sabia que darte que fuera nuevo…-Aporto Lucius removiendose un poco incomodo mientras Hermione destapaba el frasco y olia la fragancia- Cissa no me dejaba inmiscuirme en complementos, vestuario ni joyeria...asi que...fue lo unico que se me ocurrio.

-Me encanta, muchas Gracias Sr Malfoy…

-Llamame Lucius.

Draco puso un poco de mala cara al comentario. Aun no habia abierto la boca. Pero la expresion le cambio cuando Hermione le acerco el frasco a la nariz para que lo oliera.

Ese perfume olia a jazmin, vainilla, limones y melisa.

Miro a su padre con una ceja arqueada. Lucius solo le guiño un ojo. Lo que hizo que Cissa y Hermione arquearan una ceja al ver la interaccion entre los dos varones.

Draco se puso violentamente colorado y se removio donde estaba muy incomodo.

Lucius sonrio comprensivo.

Aun recordaba esas conversaciones con su hijo, cuando Draco le habia dicho que no le gustaban las mujeres que llevaban perfumes de flores. Menos el jazmin. Draco, con sus doce años, le habia dicho que el jazmin siempre le gustaba. Que olia como debia oler la noche. Y que las chicas que olian a jazmin le parecian interesantes.

Tambien recordaba aquel incidente durante la adolescencia de Draco, cuando comiendo galletas de vainilla tuvo que excusarse. Mas tarde, tras muchas preguntas, Draco le habia confesado a su padre que habia algo en el olor a vainilla que le excitaba. Lucius no habia hecho mas preguntas.

Y lo del limon y la melisa, fue toda una revelacion. Draco le habia comentado un dia que siempre relacionaba esos olores con las cosas nuevas y limpias. Con el frescor.

Draco parecia incomodo de que su padre hubiera recordado eso. Y habia comprado a Hermione un perfume hecho por encargo que olia a sus cosas favoritas.

Para sorpresa de todos, Hermione le dio el frasco de nuevo a Lucius.

-Para que lo dejeis con el vestido, lamentaria olvidarlo y ya tengo mucho en lo que pensar. Me encantara llevarlo en la boda. Es todo un detalle, Lucius.

Cuando se sentaron en los bancos, Narcisa carraspeo.

-Creo que hay algo un poco mas serio que deberiamos hablar, solo para aclarar algunas cosas…

Todos la miraron incomodos. No sabian que tema querria tratar, pero seguro que no era algo facil de digerir.

-Se que no podeis usar medidas para el control de la natalidad, pero si hay formas de facilitar la concepcion y adelantar un embarazo, asi que, habeis pensado para cuando prefeririais tener vuestro primer hijo?

Draco y Hermione de pronto parecian preferir estar en cualquier sitio antes que aquí, hablando de eso con Narcisa y Lucius.

-NO es algo de lo que hayamos hablado, madre…

-Pues deberiais, es importante que planeeis ciertas cosas…

-Quizas deberiamos intentar evitar el embarazo hasta lo mas tarde posible…-comenzo Hermione que de pronto preferiria estar en cualquier otro sitio. Aun tenemos que terminar el curso…

Narcisa parecio pensar en ello unos segundos y luego ladeo la cabeza mirando a la castaña con cierta picardia.

-Creo que eso seria un error, Hermione. Si mi opinion sirve de algo, creo que deberiais intentar concevir lo mas rapido posible.

Ante las miradas escandalizadas de los dos jovenes y la ceja obscenamente arqueada de su marido, Narcisa intento explicarse.

-Es octubre, si conceviis rapido, el bebe naceria en julio. Una vez terminados los examenes. Os mudariais a la mansion y os enfrentarariais al comienzo de vuestra vida ya con el bebe aquí. Ademas, asi podriais crear lazos entre vosotros estudiando juntos vuestro ultimo curso y compartiendo el embarazo con otros compañeros en vuestra misma situacion. Otras chicas tambien quedaran embarazadas, y podriais estar juntas en esto, Hermione. Pasarias tu embarazo en un terreno conocido rodeada de gente que conoces y eso facilitaria el inicio de tu relacion con mi hijo. Podriais ayudaros mutuamente y apoyaros en otras personas que os comprenden y estan en circunstancias similares a las vuestras. Ademas, en caso de que hubieran complicaciones o no pudieras estudiar o hacer los examenes por el final del embarazo, siempre podrias pedir un aplazamiento en tus pruebas, he preguntado a los agentes del ministerio y me han informado de que si esas circunstancias se dan, habrian convocatorias extrahordinarias a conveniencia de la interesada. Ademas, para que vais a postponer lo inevitable? Esto es como sacarse una tirita….mejor de un tiron. Si no, creo que hariais la situacion mas incomoda de lo debido de forma inecesaria. Aun que claro...eso es solo mi opinion…

La cosa quedo ahi, flotando en el aire.

Hermione estaba tan roja que parecia incandescente, y estaba muy, muy interesada en sus zapatos.

Draco en ese preciso instante, era total y absolutamente incapaz de mirar a su madre a la cara. La adoraba. Pero en este instante daria lo que fuera por no haber oido lo que su madre habia dicho.

Lucius miraba fascinado y divertido a los dos jovenes. Angelitos...que inocentes parecian asi, todos ruborizados e incomodos mientras planificaban como empezar la familia. Claro que penso que mejor no decia nada, pero estaba bastante seguro de que su esposa los acababa de traumar.

Claro que Lucius conocia a su esposa. Ese brillito sadico en su mirada le decia que ella disfrutaba un poco mas de lo que era apropiado poniendo a la pareja altamente incomoda. Ademas de que si, sinceramente intentaba ayudar. Pero por lo visto no estaba prohibido hechar una mano y de paso hacer que esos dos se sulfuraran.

-Cissi querida…-dijo intentando no contrariar a su esposa y de paso, ganar algun que otro punto con su hijo- Quizas deberiamos tocar el tema con un poco mas de delicadeza…

-Tonterias, estamos en familia y estas cosas hay que hablarlas. A ver, Hermione, cuando fue tu ultima menstruacion?

A Lucius se le abrio la mandibula de golpe. Sabia que su esposa tenia una vena sadica. Pero eso no se lo habia visto venir.

-Madre!- Draco boqueaba como un pez y se habia puesto tan colorado que parecia a punto de ebullicion.

Hermione, sin saber donde mirar y respirando de forma pesada se saco un filtro de paz del bolsillo y se puso a dar sorbitos mientras su nariz soltaba un silbido preocupante cada vez que soltaba aire.

Rezumando inocencia por cada poro de su piel, Narcisa Malfoy se giro y miro a su hijo. Lucius, en estas circunstancias, apoyaba a Draco si decidia estrangular a su madre. Hasta el convicto por ser mortifago consideraba excesivamente sadico lo que su espoca acababa de hacer.

-Que?- Narcisa arqueo su perfecta ceja- Es necesario saberlo para hacer calculos y prever cuando sera su siguiente ovulacion, y asi poder preparar vuestras noches de pasion juntos.

Hermione habia cogido un color que rozaba el rojo blanco y estaba teniendo problemas para respirar.

-Podemos hablar de otra cosa?- Mascullo Draco que notaba toda su piel arder de pura vergüenza. Como su madre podia estar haciendole esto? Como si las cosas no fueran ya bastante tensas.

-Oh, vamos, ni que fuerais virgenes….-Narcisa sacudio la mano en el aire como desechando el tema, pero al ver la forma en la que la mirada de Draco se desvio y la expresion de angustia compungida de Hermione, se sorprendio al comprender- Oh, vaya querida. Lamento mi falta de tacto. Pero solo te dire que si mi Draco se parece en algo a su padre no vas a tener mucho de lo que quejarte en lo que tema dormitorio se refiere…

-MADRE!- Grito Draco totalmente escandalizado.

-CISSA!- Lucius no daba credito a sus oidos. El Malfoy mayor empezo a ponerse tan colorado como su hijo y su futura nuera. Acabo decidiendo que si Draco decidia cometer matricidio, le ayudaria a esconder el cuerpo.

-oh, por favor, no os pongais asi…-Narcisa palmeo alegremente la rodilla de Hermione mientras rodaba los ojos. La castaña tenia cara de no saber donde meterse- Hermione y yo solo estamos fomentando una sana relacion entre mujeres. Ademas, quiero que ella pueda confiar en mi con cualquier tema. Ademas, no es como si aquí no fueramos todos adultos…

-oh, Merlin Bendito…-mascullo Draco que no salia de su asombro. Quien era esa mujer que tenia delante y donde estaba su madre?

-Hermione me entiende, verdad querida?-Narcisa le dio un suave codazo y le guiño un ojo con complicidad a la ojimiel, que no queria comprender nada. No queria saber nada, solo deseaba que la tierra se la tragara. Estaba segura que habia un hechizo para eso. Solo que no podia recordarlo en ese preciso momento.

-Querida, creo que estas abochornando un poco a nuestra futura nuera….-susurro delicadamente Lucius que ya no sabia como cambiar de tema. La mirada de gratitud que le lanzaron Hermione y Draco le hizo sentir algo calido en su interior.

-Tonterias. Como se va a avergonzar de hablar de esto ahora cuando dentro de dos dias va a estar en la cama con Draco? Lo unico bueno es que nuestro hijo deberia saber que hacer. Por que sabras que hacer, verdad querido? Bueno, tu ante la duda usa mucho lubricante. Mejor que sobre que que falte.

Hermione solto un sonido chirriante con la garganta y Draco empezo a boquear como un pez.

Lucius solo cerro los ojos y suspiro avergonzado. Cuando su hijo matara a su esposa no queria verlo. Asi podria alegar que el no habia visto nada. Si. Era un buen plan.

Narcisa parecia estar pasandoselo en grande.

Quizas deberia haber avisado que avergonzar a la novia era una ancestral tradicion de lass mujeres Black. Aun recordaba el infierno que le habian hecho pasar su madre, sus tres tias, una amiga de su abuela que debia ser pasar el siglo de edad y su hermana Bellatrix un par de dias antes de su boda con Lucius. Claro que aquel dia tambien habia incluido un monton de salchicas levitadas, panecillos muy engrasados de mantequilla y una estatua del dios egipcio Amon Min a quien alguien habia considerado que seria buena idea animar con el encantamiento locomoris. Pero nadie tenia por que saber eso. Sonrio con malicia. A las mujeres Black pocas veces se les permitia salirse de su rigida etiqueta y su sobrio protocolo. Excepto en circunstancias como esta. Nadie iba a quitarle su diversion. Ademas tenia ganas de ver cuando su hijo explotaba. Parecia una tetera recalentada.

Pero era demasiado divertido.

-En realidad es bastante simple…-Narcisa cogio su bolso. Era una mujer preparada y habia venido lista para darlo todo y hacer que Hermione pasara por todos los colores posibles antes del sofoco. Para horror de las tres personas presentes saco una banana enorme- Mira querida, tu te abres de piernas y….

La mano de Lucius salio disparada y le tapo la boca a su esposa que estaba haciendo movimientos sospechosamente obscenos con la mano y la banana para terror abyecto de Draco y Hermione que parecian querer morise alli mismo.

-Creo que voy a coger a mi esposa y vamos a irnos a casa, que os parece?

-Que ha sido un placer verles…-dijo Hermione con un tono de voz altamente nasal y las pupilas brutalmente dilatadas mientras no podia dejar de mirar con horror hipnotico a la banana de la discordia.

-Si, Padre, esa es una idea fantastica- Se apresuro a decir Draco, infinitamente agradecido.

El rubio menor cogio a Hermione del brazo y la levanto de golpe arrastrandola mientras se alejaban. De pronto estar lejos de su madre le parecia la mejor idea del mundo.

Cuando los dos jovenes se hubieron alejado Narcisa empezo a reirse de forma demente.

-Pero a ti que te ha dado? Sabes el infierno que les has hecho pasar?

30 minutos despues, Narcisa consiguio controlar su risa.

Y le conto la tradicion Black a un fascinado Lucius.

-Podrias haber avisado. Y mas te vale que se lo cuentes a Draco. Dudo mucho que nuestro pobre hijo pueda mirarte a la cara en mucho tiempo.

Narcisa solo se encogio de hombros. Hacia siglos que no se reia tanto. Con un tono picaro en su voz tuvo que aportar un poquito mas de malicia.

-Has visto la cara de la pobre Hermione?

-Creo que las has traumatizado, sabes?

Ambos se miraron. Y ambos rieron.

-Vas a tener que disculparte, eres consciente, no?

Narcisa volvio a encogerse de hombros. Y miro a su esposo como una mujer que no se arrepiente de nada. Con parsimonia, pelo la banana, se la llevo a los labios y dio un mordisco a la fruta falica.

-Valio la pena.

Lucius solo pudo reir y sacudir la cabeza.

-Si tu lo dices, querida….

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Los cuatro auroes que escoltaron al matrimonio Malfoy de regreso a su mansion se aseguraron mucho de mantener una estricta cara de poker.

Cuando volvieron a su base en el ministerio se miraron confusos.

No habian escuchado la conversacion. Pero las escandalizadas expresiones de Draco y Hermione habian sido dignas de mencion.

Y luego estaba la pregunta del millon de galeones.

-Por que la señora Malfoy llevaba una banana enorme en su bolso?- Pregunto el mas joven de ellos.

Los otros tres seguian con cara de pasmo.

-Tio, los sangre puras son muy raros….-dijo el veterano

-Cosas de la nobleza, seguro….-apunto el mas alto de ellos

-A lo mejor es cosa de mortifagos?-Indago el mas joven de ellos otra vez.

-Tu a cuantos mortifagos has visto jugar con bananas?-esta vez fue el mas rechoncho, un cuartenton con la cara llena de picadas de viruela.

-Mi madre siempre decia que comiera cinco piezas de fruta al dia….-el mas joven sonrio con entusiasmo, y se encogio de hombros ante las miradas sarcasticas de sus tres compañeros con mas experiencia.

Los cuatro se miraron. Lo unico que estaba claro es que las tradiciones y costumbres hermeticas de las familias de los Sagrados 28 podian ser mas enigmaticas que el departamento de misterios….

Era como el comienzo de un mal chiste….

 _La familia Malfoy y Hermione Granger entran con una banana enorme en un bar…._

Lo peor de todo es que no se podian quitar la imagen de la cabeza...Que cosa tan terrible es no enterarse bien de una conversacion que parece de lo mas interesante, si podian fiarse de las caras ruborizadas de los participantes de la misma….


	30. Chapter 30

CAPITULO 30: Noche de Martes.

Entre Harry mandandole tangas y lubricantes, Kreatcher dandole un infarto, su inminente boda con Malfoy, sus traumas de la guerra y ahora, Narcisa y su banana, Hermione habia alcanzado su limite.

Cuando llegaron al saloncito de sus habitaciones privadas, y Draco hubo cerrado la puerta, la castaña empezo a salir de su estado de Shock.

-Draco?

-Si?-Le respondio un igualmente catatonico rubio

-Podemos incluir a tu madre y su poca sutileza hablando de educacion sexual en la lista de cosas que jamas, jamas vamos a tratar?

-Te lo agradeceria mucho….

Ambos se miraron. Draco camino hasta el sofa y se dejo caer al lado de la castaña, quien aun en un estado de terror abyecto se acurruco a su lado.

-Eso ha sido horrible…-acabo diciendo Hermione tras un largo silencios

-Podria haber sido peor….-susurro Draco que aun no se podia creer que su madre hubiera hecho eso.

-Como?- hermione no queria saber como podria haber sido peor la situacion. Pero era algo morboso. Con fascinado horror tuvo que preguntarlo.

-Blaise podia haber estado participando en la conversacion.

Eso les provoco escalofrios a los dos, que se abrazaron en el sofa como dos supervivientes que han cruzado juntos un mismo infierno.

-Deberiamos hablar de lo del embarazo?- pregunto dubitativamente Draco.

-Esta noche no- sentencio firmemente la castaña. Sabia que era un tema que debian hablar. Pero se sentia incapaz en esos momentos.

-Me parece justo….

Ambos se acurrucaron aun mas el uno contra el otro.

Tanto era pedir un poquito de normalidad? Solo una pizquita?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theodore casi sufre un colapso nervioso cuando despues de la cena, Luna y el fueron llamados, y guiados a una de las salas del castillo donde se encontraron con Xenophilus Lovegood sonriendo.

Claro que el misantropo, con cierta fobia social, problemas con espacio personal y que solo era capaz de tener contacto fisico con ciertas personas de pronto se encontro pegado al pecho del padre de su prometida, y abrazado con mucha fuerza.

-Oh, es un placer conocerte, Theodore…-susurro afectuosamente Xenophilus mientras acariciaba el pelo de Theo, que empezaba a tener espasmos en los parpados, como si fuera algun tipo de adorable mascota.

-Papa, a Theo no le gusta que le toquen personas que no conoce- aporto fielmente Luna, que veia la incomodidad de su prometido con bastante claridad.

-Tonterias! No somos desconocidos! Vamos a ser familia! Puedes llamarme papa tu tambien si quieres Theo, creo que seria lo apropiado. Ademas Luna, podrias haberme dicho que estabas saliendo con alguien. Un compromiso y una boda tan rapido...no es que lo desapruebe, pero me hubiera gustado saberlo antes. Comprendo que el amor entre los jovenes puede ser ardiente...pero no creeis que tu y Theo vais un poco rapido?

Theo no lo veia apropiado de ninguna manera. Y aquel extravagante hombre seguia manuseandole el pelo y poniendole de los nervios.

-En realidad Theo y yo apenas nos conocemos.-Aporto ella dulcemente, acercandose a su padre y dandole un abrazo, ademas de para saludar para rescatar a Theo de las garras de su padre- te lo conte en la carta y te envie una copia del acta matromonial de emergencia del ministerio. No lo leiste?

Xenophilus parpadeo. Y luego se le abrieron mucho los ojos como si hubiera recordado algo de golpe.

-Oh, si, es cierto. No se donde tengo la cabeza…-Volvio a mirar a Theo como si lo viera por primera vez- Y este es el joven con el que vas a casarte, que fue elegido para ti?

-SI.

Hubo un silencio muy largo en el que Theo se sintio evaluado. NO le gusto la experiencia.

-Es muy delgado….-fue el veredicto final, que hizo que al pobre misantropo se le fruncieran las cejas.

Luna solo sonrio beatificamente.

Theo no sabia que decir o como llevar la conversacion a un terreno mas comodo o conocido.

-A mi Pandora le habrias gustado. Siempre decia que los chicos retraidos son los que tienen el mundo interior mas interesante. Creo que Luna disfrutara mucho descubriendote.

Theo ladeo la cabeza. No estaba muy seguro de comprender lo que le acbaban de decir. Y no tenia ni idea de quien era "Pandora".

Pero si la sonrisa radiante de Luna era algun indicativo, desde luego muy malo no podia ser.

-Tu estas contenta con tu prometido, Luna?- pregunto su padre tras unos segundos meditativos en los que parecio volver a evaluar a Theo, que sentia como le hormigueaba la piel por la incomodidad que sentia.

-Creo que Theo y yo seremos felices cuando nos conozcamos un poco mejor y nos tengamos mas confianza mutua. Pero presiento que somos altamente compatibles.

Xenophilus sonrio radiante. Para horror de Theo, volvio a abrazarle, a manusearle el pelo, y era plenamente consciente de que tendria pesadillas con los dos sonoros besos que aquel extraño hombre le habia plantado, uno en cada mejilla.

-Excelente entonces! Me entristece un poco que vayas a perder el apellido familiar, pero Luna Nott tambien suena bien! Ojala Pandora estuviera aquí para ver el dia de tu boda, mi niña...pero no os preocupeis por nada, que siempre me tendreis a mi.

Theo pocas veces en su vida habia oido una amenaza tan terrible. Y que Xenophilus no dejara de sonreir no mejoraba en nada la situacion.

El cerebro del misantropo se desconecto unos minutos, mas que nada en un acto instintivo de defensa propia. Escucho retazos de conversaciones...algo sobre la edicion del quisquilloso...sobre la mudanza de Luna a la Castillo Nott tras la graduacion...algo sobre que Xenophilus se mudaria con ellos para ayudarles a criar al primer hijo que tendrian en menos de un año….

Alto.

Vuelve atrás.

Theo sufrio un pequeño ataque de panico.

-Por que claro…-seguia diciendo Xenophilus tranquilamente- Cuando llegues al tercer trimestre, si aun estas en Hogwarts no podre ayudar mucho, pero si ya os habeis mudado tras graduaros, bueno, me mudare con vosotros para ayudaros en todo!

Luna asintio.

Theo empezo a hiperventilar.

Luna le dio una palmadita cariñosa en la espalda.

Xenophilus miro a su inminente yerno preocupado.

-Se encuentra bien?

-Tiene un trauma con su figura paterna.

-Ah.- el rubio asintio con la cabeza. Como si eso lo explicara todo. Sonrio de forma comprensiva y le dio unas cariñosas palmaditas en la coronilla a Theo para darle animos. Cosa que lo puso aun mas de los nervios, pero por lo visto los Lovegood sin inmunes al lenguaje corporal basico- entonces no te preocupes Theo, que me tendras a mi para ayudarte en lo que necesites. Y mira el lado bueno, la gente con padres terribles saben que es lo que no hay que hacer para criar a un hijo. Seras un padre maravilloso, Luna siempre ha sido muy amorosa, y mientras respetes a mi hija y seas un hombre decente, yo siempre te considerare de la familia.

Para el horror de Theo, que no tenia muy claro que sentir en ese momento por que sentia demasiadas cosas confusas y contradictorias, Luna y su padre se pusieron ha hablar de Narguels, de como esquejar el arbol de ciruelas voladoras por que Luna iba a querer un retoño en el jardin del Castillo Nott, y sobre si seria una buena idea o no comprar varios mini-puffs de los Weasley como mascotas para los futuros hijos. Lo descartaron. No era bueno comprar mascotas a los hijos si no sabian si iban a ser alergicos o no al pelo de los animalillos en cuestion. Y claro, que hacian despues con los bichos?

Theo no salia de su asombro.

AL cabo de un rato, Xenophilus se despidio besandolos a ambos sonoramente y dandoles un abrazo de oso que Theo estaba seguro le habia dislocado un par de vertebras y al menos una costilla.

Mientras volvia con Luna a la sala comun de los ochos, ella le sonrio de manera adorable.

-Has estado genial, mi padre te ha cogido mucho cariño en seguida. Eso no pasa a menudo, sabes?

-Pero si no he dicho nada….ni siquiera he podido abrir la boca….

Theo miro a Luna. Habia un brillo especial en esos ojos azul cielo. Un brillo astuto y sabio de alguien que es capaz de ver lo que otros no ven y que aun qu eno siempre ve lo evidente, es capaz de ver detras lo que proyectamos, directamente hacia lo que realmente somos. Theo se sintio de pronto expuesto. Y no le importo en absoluto, para su enorme asombro. Recordo que Luna habia heredado esos ojos de Xenophilus y de pronto, se pregunto que habia visto ese extravagante hombre en el.

-Oh, no ha hecho falta, creeme.

Ella sonrio de forma misteriosa, y comenzo a caminar de esa forma tan peculiar suya, dando saltitos.

Theo la miro. Y empezo a caminar de nuevo, cerca de ella. Era como si orbitara y se sintiera atraido gravitacionalmente hacia la rubia.

Sonrio.

Puede que despues de la boda, Luna fuera a ser una Nott.

Pero Theo empezo a plantearse que ser un Lovegood honorifico no podia ser tan malo.

Raro, si. Mucho. Raro de cojones. Pero malo? No. Para nada.

Puede que incluso fuera divertido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Podemos hablar?- Pregunto Ginny a Blaise, mientras se acurrucaban en la cama que compartian para que el no tuviera ataques de panico.

-Claro.

-Es que...queria preguntarte,...bueno…-Ginny respiro hondo, intento envalentonarse y decidio soltarlo de golpe- Mira, es que se que no nos conocemos mucho, pero tampoco se como hacer esto de otra manera...asi que, que va a pasar despues de la boda?

Blaise la miro como si acabara de hacer la pregunta mas tonta del mundo.

-En primer lugar, si quieres conocerme solo tienes que conocerme. Por mi puedes preguntar lo que quieras, soy muy social- Añadio con orgullo- y despues de la boda, supongo que haremos lo que hacen las parejas normales.

-Y que es eso?- Pregunto Ginny

-Pues no se. Nunca he estado casado. Y si lo que Draco y Theo es cierto, no es que yo sea precisamente normal.

Ginny se quedo cuajada mirando a Blaise, que aun no habia perdido la sonrisa y hablaba acaba de soltar esa perla como si tal cosa.

-Hablas en serio?

-si, por que?

Esa ingenua curiosidad hacia que Ginny quisiera reir. No tenia claro si su prometido era un niño grande, alguien con un serio problema mental o una persona con el cerebro construido de tal manera que cualquier cosa que le quitara la sonrisa era borrada de su mente. Por alguna razon, le recordo a los gemelos. Y eso la hizo sentir triste. George no habia vuelto a reir desde la muerte de Fred. Nada habia sido lo mismo desde la muerte de Fred. Pero Blaise tenia algo….Tenia algo que hacia que el dolor menguara. Era como un analgesico viviente.

-No, por nada….-consiguio decir ella con una timida sonrisa naciendole en los labios.

Blaise la miro, pensativo. Como si intentara entender a que se referia ella. Y de pronto, abrio mucho los ojos.

-Oye, esto no sera por todo eso del sexo y consumar el matrimonio, verdad?

Ginny casi se atraganta con su propia lengua.

-Que?

-Es que en algun sitio lei que a algunas mujeres les preocupa lo del sexo, y que son timidas y cosas asi. Se que no nos conocemos mucho y que no hacemos esto por amor...y que hay poco romance entre nosotros y todo eso...y que las primeras veces que tengamos que meternos en la cama para acostarnos juntos va a ser un poco raro, pero te prometo que no voy ha hacerte daño, voy a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, y la verdad es que espero que tengamos una relacion como esas en las que hay amor y esas cosas de las que la gente habla…

-QUE?- ginny se lo quedo mirando pasmada. Su prometido tenia el tacto y la sensibilidad de una maza de demoliciones- No! No me referia a eso! Bueno, puede que si un poco, pero no….ademas yo no soy virgen!

Ginny recordo los pocos escarceos que tuvo en cuarto con un hufflepuff, en los que los besos dieron a sesiones de masturbacion mutua y en un par de ocasiones, a sexo oral mutuo.

Luego estaba Harry. Con quien perdio la virginidad. De una manera rara, incomoda, poco satisfactoria y demasiado emotiva para ser erotica. Puede que entre ellos hubiera habido amor, pero no habia habido chispa. Ni nada de lo que se supone que debe haber. La docena de veces o asi que se habian acostado habia sido satisfactorio emocionalmente hablando. Pero frustrante, en todo lo demas. Sobretodo en lo fisico.

Blaise, para su infinita sorpresa, carraspeo y se paso la mano por el pelo.

-Ah, vale. Yo tampoco lo soy. Asi que supongo que ambos sabemos lo que nos hacemos. Pero no te preocupes por que aun que te vayan cosas raras y poco comunes a mi siempre me ha gustado probar cosas nuevas, y tengo mis propias cosas raras y poco comunes que me gustan, asi que no voy a ponerte pegas ni mirarte mal por nada.

Eso dejo a Ginny con la boca abierta. De todas las cosas poco sensibles, poco apropiadas y completamente fuera de lugar que el mulato que tenia delante podia haber dicho, esa era ...bueno, esa no se la habia esperado.

-Que?

El Sonrio radiante. Se le daban genial las relaciones personales. Y estaba hablando con la mujer con la que iba a casarse, asi que podia ser sincero. Eso fomentaba la confianza mutua, verdad? Si. Era una idea genial.

-Si, mira, a mi me pone muchisimo el cuero, asi que si no tienes pegas, hablare con mi modista para que te haga un par de trajes asi bien sexys. Yo tengo unos cuantos, y la verdad es que no me importaria nada ponermelos para ti, tengo poco sentido del ridiculo…. Y tienes muy buen tipo, asi que te sentarian de maravilla. Si no tienes pegas en ponertelos, claro. Tambien te hara falta talco, que si no el cuero irrita zonas sensibles…-puso cara de saber eso por experiencia propia- A veces el sexo duro se me antoja. Pero nada de lo que preocuparse. EN algunas ocasiones me apetecera darte unos azotes en el trasero, aun que no tengo ninguna pega en que tu me azotes a mi….la verdad es que eso tambien me pone mucho. Supongo que depende del humor del que este en ese dia. O del que estes tu, en ese sentido puedo ser muy flexible. Bueno, en realidad soy muy flexible en todos los sentidos, por que hago mucho ejercicio...me aburria estando encerrado. Puedo ponerme la rodilla detras de la nuca retorciendo la pierna, sabes? No sabia que podia hacerlo. La primera vez que lo intente casi me desgarro una ingle y el testiculo izquierdo me dolio una semana. No fue una experiencia agradable. Pero con un poco de practica y estiramientos, y despues de abrirme de piernas ahora puedo hacerlo!- Blaise parpadeo. Sonrio Radiante y de pronto se quedo un poco en blanco- De que estabamos hablando? Es que a veces mi mente divaga un poco, voy cambiando de tema y se me olvida que era lo que queria decir al principio….

Ginny no pudo evitarlo.

Estallo en carcajadas.

Iba a casarse con un soberano majadero. Pero al menos era un majadero increiblemente adorable.

Y la idea de tener a Blaise vestido de cuero a cuatro patas mientras lo castigaba por haber sido un niño malo dandole azotes en su moreno trasero no tenia nada que ver, en absoluto, con que de pronto lo encontrara adorable. Para nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry estaba en su casa cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Era Ron. Eso le puso aun de peor humor de lo que ya estaba.

-Podemos hablar?- fue lo unico que dijo docilmente el pelirojo.

-De que?- La hosta respuesta del ojiverde hizo que Ron se encogiera sobre si mismo.

-Oye, se que ultimamente las cosas han estado muy tensas, pero quiero hablar contigo, y disculparme...se que lo que dije estaba asi como un poco fuera de lugar…

-"asi como un poco fuera de lugar"?- satirizo Harry que no podia creer lo que oia.

-Lo estoy intentando, vale?- Se defendio Ron

-NO es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte

-De eso venia ha hablar contigo!- Ron se paso la mano por la cara- mira, todo esto de la ley matrimonial esta yendo demasiado lejos! Tenemos que arreglarlo y hacer que todo vuelva a ser normal!

Harry cerro los ojos, frustrado.

-Normal? Ron, tu eres consciente de que esto no tiene mas arreglo que lo que ya se ha hecho, verdad?

-Pero tu deberias poder casarte con Ginny! Y Hermione y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos! Todo el mundo lo sabe! Hasta ella debe saberlo! Hemos tenido problemas y se han cometido errores, pero si se casa con Malfoy ya no habra vuelta atrás! Ademas, el asco que me daria….aun que pudiera divorciarse de ese huron engomido yo no se si podria volver a mirarla a la cara o si querria tocarla sabiendo que se ha abierto de piernas para un mortifa…

Ron nunca termino la frase. Sobre su cara ya amoratada se volvio a estrellar el puño de Harry con un sonoro crack.

El pelirojo miro con cara de incredulidad al ojiverde.

Harry solo resoplo furioso.

-Fuera de mi casa.

-Pero Harry…

-FUERA DE MI CASA!

Ron salio corriendo. Y deseo que su amigo recuperara el buen juicio. Seguro que esa arpia de Parkinson le habia hecho algo, por que si no, el comportamiento de Harry no podia ser catalogado de normal.

Acaso se habia vuelto todo el mundo loco menos el?

Ron se toco la cara y noto la humedad sanguinolienta en la que se habia convertido su nariz y su labio superior.

Era la tercera vez que Harry le pegaba.

Por defender a Hermione cuando era irracional.

Por defender a Parkinson solo por que iba a casarse y tener hijos con ella.

Por defender a Malfoy que iba a mancillar a la mujer de su vida y a desposarla cuando no tenia ningun derecho a ella.

Ron suspiro. Triste y deprimido. El mundo estaba en su contra y parecia que todos habian perdido el sentido comun.

Menos mal que el aun era sensato….lastima que nadie mas lo comprendiera.

Esa noche, en el Caldero Chorreante conocio a una chica preciosa. Una bruja extranjera. Quizas el calido cuerpo de una mujer le hiciera olvidar sus penas. Tecnicamente no estaba saliendo con Hermione, asi que no eran cuernos ni estaba siendo infiel.

Ademas, cuando ella entrara en razon, y volviera a su lado, ella seria la unica mujer con la que estaria. Hasta entonces...bueno, era culpa de Mione que el tuviera que buscar amor en brazos de otras. Ella estaba siendo cruel con el. NO veia razon alguna para no ser cruel con ella. Era lo justo, no? Si. Mañana seria otro dia.

Ademas, seguro que antes de la boda con Malfoy Hermione se hechaba atrás. Todo debia ser una puesta en escena. Y si ella creia que el iba a arrastrarse ante ese ridiculo espectaculo que ella estaba hechandose siendo la "prometida de Malfoy", la llevaba clara.

Si la boba no fuera tan orgullosa...todo esto seria mucho mas simple.

Mientras chupaba los pezones de la gimoteante bruja que tenia atrapada bajo su cuerpo en la cama alquilada en la pension del Caldero, Ron fantaseaba con lo magnanimo que iba a ser al perdonar a Hermione por todas las tonterias que habia hecho.

Si. Se merecian un final feliz. Y lo tendrian. Cuando ella superara esa rabieta infantil y fuera de lugar que habia tenido.


	31. Chapter 31

CAPITULO 31: El dia previo a una boda

Muchos alumnos preguntaron a Hermione si estaba nerviosa.

-Mañana te casas….-decian

Ella los miraba extrañada. Y se encogia de hombros.

Hermione era una persona racional. Sabia lo que le estaba pasando.

No sentia nervios por que no sentia que lo que pasara era real. Estaba aturdida. Era como...era como...era como si todo fuera irreal.

Caminaba, iba a clase, prestaba atencion a sus lecciones.

Pero era como ver una pelicula.

Como si todo le estuviera pasando a otra persona y ella lo viera a traves de ojos ajenos.

Intentaba sentir.

Intentaba tener una respuesta emocional.

Pero era como si su sistema endocrino se hubiera puesto en huelga y estuviera atrincherado en algun lugar aislado y remoto de su cuerpo. Fuera de su alcance.

Asi que no, no sentia nervios. Tampoco sentia alegria, ni entusiasmo, ni miedo, ni aprension...sencillamente, no sentia nada.

Y encontraba un solaz aturdidor y reconfortante en la rutina diaria de la escuela. Como si fuera un placebo...como si pudiera fingir, aun que solo fuera por un dia mas que todo fuera normal.

Que Draco Malfoy la tuteara y estuviera todo el dia a su lado, mas cerca de lo normal, incluso rozandola y entrando fugazmente en el terreno del contacto fisico era meramente circunstancial. Nada de lo que preocuparse…

La presencia de Aston Dolohov se habia convertido en algo a lo que se habian acostumbrado todos con una facilidad pasmosa.

Sobretodo por que Aston se aburria, y habia pedido prestada un aula vacia y en deshuso que le habia sido garantizada y habia montado alli un pequeño taller. Y como practica, se ofrecia ha hacer mantenimiento y reparaciones, asi como mejoras y modificaciones de forma gratuitas a las varitas de los estudiantes. Se habia vuelto increiblemente popular en el colegio.

Las idas y venidas casi diarias de Harry tambien era algo a lo que todo el mundo parecia haberse habituado.

Igual que la presencia de Hector Slughorn, que era algo asi como el segundo profesor de pociones, y que habia montado un grupo de estudio que tutoreaba tres veces por semana. A la directora le habia entusiasmado tanto la colaboracion de Hector que habia ofrecido creditos y puntos extra a los alumnos que asistieran a susodichas tutorias. De pronto, la competitividad entre el grupo de Hector y el club de Horace fue mas que notable. Un plus para los alumnos aburridos que se entretenian con el drama paterno filial de los dos pocionistas. Con el extra de Lavander, como plañidera constante de dicho drama….

La sorpresa fue Charly Weasley, que se planto en Howarts con sus maletas un buen dia. Por lo visto habia pedido una excedencia de un año en el santuario de dragones en Rumania, para poder pasar ese año con su prometida y en breve, esposa.

-No voy a estar en el otro lado de Europa tras la boda sin saber si esta embarazada o no o a arriesgarme a que nos pase algo a los dos por no cumplir con mi deber...ademas, debemos conocernos y procurar que esto funcione para no complicarnos la vida mas de lo necesario….

A muchos estudiantes varones les parecio que Charly era un calzonazos.

A la mayor parte del cuerpo estudiantil femenino se le humedecieron las bragas cuando el atractivo pelirojo con semejante musculatura sonrio a Susan tras su pragmatico gesto extrañamente romantico.

Lavander grito frustrada que por que ella no podia haber sido escogida para alguien asi en lugar de estar atada a un pusilanime blandengue sin espinazo aficionado a los chalecos de seda y a toser de forma repelente para llamar la atencion. Cosa que a Hector no le hizo gracia oir y le solto un sermon de varias horas sobre como era apropiado hablar de su futuro esposo. Lavander parecia al borde de un ataque nervioso agudo.

Charly hablo con Hagrid sobre ayudar en la clase de cuidados de criaturas magicas. Cosa que el semigigante estuvo encantado de aceptar.

Una de las grandes sorpresas ese año fue Terry Boot, que pidio ser trasladado. Bauxbattons era una escuela femenina, pero ese año, y como algo excepcional, habian aceptado a Terry como una "causa de fuerza mayor". Asi que Terry acabaria pasando un año casado con Irina Vanity en una escuela llena de chicas.

Algunos lo envidiaron.

Otros le tuvieron pena. Terry no iba a tenerlo facil…. Sobretodo por que no hablaba frances.

Erin Talkabot tambien iba a venir a Howarts. Ella estudiaba fuera, asi que habia sido transferida para estar con Kevin Entwishtle.

Y las hermanas Greengrass, para completo pasmo de todos y obligadas por sus padres, tambien habian sido readmitidas en Howarts para pasar ese ultimo año. Su entrada no fue muy triunfal cuando Astoria, con toda su flema, arrogancia y nobleza fue a buscar a Draco y le pregunto, muy educadamente si queria hacer un cambio, ya que ella no estaba dispuesta a casarse con un desagradable sangresucia por muy guapo que fuera, y que el seria una pareja mucho mas apropiada y digna para ella. Y ademas, añadio, estaba segura de que Draco estaria mas que encantado de poder librarse de una vida ligada a esa repelente niñata sosa y malcriada de tan dudoso linaje.

Ese comentario no cayo en mucha gracia a Anthony Goldstain, su prometido. Ni a Hermione. Ni a nadie. Pero sobretodo no le cayo en gracia a Draco. Parecia que Astoria era relamente idiota si pensaba que despues de un contrato vinculante magico iban a permitirse "cambios de pareja". Ademas de que parecia no comprender el hecho de que el problema de la endogamia impedia que parejas sangrepuras se formaran en familias como las suyas si querian evitar problemas graves de salud.

El rubio ni se molesto en contestarle, solo rodo los ojos y se fue de alli asqueado por la osadia de la niñata de pelo dorado.

Lo que mas le asqueaba es que en otras circunstancias, sabia que habria acabado casado con alguien asi y encima le habria parecido bien. Casi quiso reirse de si mismo.

Lo malo es que era demasiado facil entender por que Astoria era como era...ademas de idiota, elitista y una malcriada: Habia pasado toda su infancia y adolescencia protegida en una burbuja. No habia vivido la guerra. La habian mantenido al margen de todo lo malo, de todo lo feo,...de todo lo peligroso. No comprendia que habia pasado. No entendia lo que otros habian vivido. Ella flotaba en su mundo de lujos en el que las acciones no tienen consecuencias y puede siempre tener todo lo que quiera. Para ella, la postguerra era algo que le pasaba a "otra gente". No podia comprenderlo. No era capaz. Y eso, era demasiado triste para que le molestara o le enfadara por la necedad de sus palabras o lo estupido de su proposicion.

Para ella, algo que no podia ser cambiado y que no le gustara...tener que asumir una responsabilidad que que no queria...era sencillamente algo que no podia concevir. Asi que hacia lo que siempre habian hecho las familias nobles, y que en parte habia causado tantos problemas hasta ahora: ignorarlo e intentar cambiarlo. Pero esto no era algo que pudiera barrerse bajo la alfombra y fingir que no existia.

Como se alegraba de haber madurado y haberse evitado semejante destino…

En 24 horas todo iba a cambiar.

Y Hermione no sabia como reaccionar.

Draco sin en cambio….parecia mas feliz y relajado a medida que las horas pasaban.

Por alguna razon, la idea de atarse a Hermione le parecia….liberadora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kinsley era un buen ministro. O al menos lo intentaba.

Su boda con Annetta habia sido una pequeña ceremonia publica, en el atrio del ministerio, anunciada para que cualquiera que quisiera acudir pudiera hacerlo. Con un buffet libre como banquete para cualquiera que quisiera entrar y comer con ellos.

Habian retrasado su luna de miel hasta que todas las demas bodas fueran celebradas, pero su matrimonio habia empezado bien...o al menos todo lo bien que podia ir dadas las circunstancias.

Annetta era una mujer nerviosa, alegre y muy dinamica, que parecia no agotarse nunca. Le encantaba la fotografia magica y disfrutaba pasando horas y horas en su cuarto oscuro revelando imagenes y experimentando con metodos para prolongar las exposiciones y captar mas tiempo de movimiento.

Y tras el panico incial, se habia tomado todo lo sucedido con mucha filosofia.

Pese a lo extraño de su luna de miel, no cabia duda que entre ellos habia cierta quimica. Asi que tanto Kinsley como Annetta habian decidido ir poco a poco de momento y dejar que el orden de los factores no alterara el producto. Habian tenido sexo una vez. Y ambos habian disfrutado. Asi que ahora estaban teniendo citas y viviendo juntos intentando fundar una relacion de la nada tras haberse casado con practicamente un desconocido.

Y si habia algo que Kinsley no necesitaba era la incesante procesion de ancianos y rancios sangrepuras que se agolpaban en su puerta con interminables quejas.

Que si no se habia esforzado lo suficiente para encontrar otras soluciones.

Que si acabar contodas las familias sangrepuras en una generacion era intolerable.

Que si exponer el problema de la endogamia al publico habia sido algo inapropiado, falto de tacto y completamente inaceptable…

Que si todo habia sido una venganza para atacar a los sagrado 28….

Kinsley siempre respondia igual. Sonreia y los mandaba a todos educadamente a la mierda, por que no tenia tiempo para perder en semejantes majaderias.

Annetta siempre estaba a su lado camara en mano para sacar fotos de las expresiones pasmadas de los imbeciles aquellos en el momento apropiado.

Era un hobbie que compartian.

Y su colección de fotografias de expresiones anonadadas y boqueantes con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y miradas escandalizadas de magos ricos, poderos y sobretodo, viejos y chapados a la antigua era envidiable cuanto menos. Una obra de arte.

Y era un trabajo en equipo que estaba haciendo maravillas por la relacion del matrimonio entre el ministro y la fotografa.

Kinsley sonrio. Ultimamente no le hacia falta tanto el vodka. Ademas Annetta no aprobaba que bebiera tanto.

Si. Puede que despues de todo, pudiera salir algo bueno de todo el lio que habian armado los magos y brujas de hace un milenio….

George Weasley abrio su tienda y miro a su alrededor. Su pequeño emporio. Muy lucrativo. Financiado por Harry Potter. Y Creado a partes iguales por el y Fred.

Fred.

Pensar en Fred dolia.

El y Angelina habian tenido una relacion practicamente desde que estuvieron en quinto.

Durante la guerra, fue una pesadilla. Perder a Fred fue un infierno.

Cuando les dijeron que no podrian estar juntos casi se le viene el mundo encima.

Pero cuando aquel bendito cachivache dijo que su pareja ideal era Angelina...justo cuando habia perdido toda esperanza….

George se sentia agradecido con el universo por esa pequeña clemencia.

Ahora, su prometida trabajaba con el en la tienda de Sortilegios.

De hecho, le estaba esperando en su despacho para hacer algunas cuentas y poner al dia los albaranes.

Miro la foto familiar que habia alli.

Bill y Fleur juntos. Eso estaba bien

Ginny...que habia roto con Harry y ahora estaba prometida con ese tal Zabini. Eso le preocupaba un poco.

Ron...que la habia cagado y ahora Hermione estaba prometida con Malfoy. Eso no sabia como hacerle sentir.

Charly, que se iba a casar con una chica 7 años menor que el. Un poco pederasta….pero bueno, tampoco es como si hubiera tenido eleccion….al menos ella era mayor de edad. Por los pelos...pero lo era.

Y luego estaba Percy.

George suspiro. Sentia pena por esa chica….Romana. No tenia ni idea del pelmazo, aburrido, repelente. Obsesivo del orden y las normas, maniaco de la limpieza con el que se iba a casar.

Le daba mucha pena.

No sabia lo que se le venia encima.

O al menos eso es lo que George pensaba mientras miraba a Angelina sonreir al verle llegar. Si. Se sentia el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Pero no pudo evitar suspirar. Pobre Romana. No sabia en que relacion se habia metido...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy miro a su prometida, Romana, sin saber muy bien a que atenerse.

Ella habia empezado a mudarse a la casa que tenia el en una de las callejas cercanas al callejon diagon, en el londres magico.

Era una casita pequeña, de dos plantas. Cuatro dormitorios y un baño completo en la planta superior, y un salon amplio, cocina, despacho, baño y salita en la inferior. Un jardincito delantero y un pequeño patio trasero.

Suspiro. Esa casa les serviria algun tiempo. Pero si tenian que tener cuatro hijos...bueno, tarde o temprano tendrian que mudarse.

Pero Romana, que vivia en un diminuto apartamento, por que solo para ella no necesitaba mas, estaba muy nerviosa desempaquetando sus cosas.

Ella viviria con el despues de la boda. No antes. Pero siendo previsores, lo estaban preparando todo.

Percy era una persona pragmatica, ordenada, limpia y pulcra. Vivir en pareja era algo que le agobiaba pensar, por que poca gente era capaz de vivir con alguien tan rigido e intransigente como el.

Miro nerviosamente a Romana. Era una mujer que hablaba poco. Con aspecto dulce y remilgado. NO era una gran belleza, pero no carecia de atractivo.

Pero apenas habian compartido cuatro frases desde que todo empezara y fueran sorteados juntos como pareja.

Ella parecia apunto de llorar mientras miraba las cajas y se retorcia las manos. Miraba el salon de la casa de Percy con ansiedad. Y miraba a Percy mordiendose los labios como si fuera a darle un ataque de nervios en cualquier momento.

El pelirojo carraspeo. Debia ser un caballero. Vale que la situacion era mala para todos, pero al menos el lo llevaba mejor que la mujer que tenia delante y ante todo, era un caballero.

-No debes estar nerviosa…-comenzo.

Ella sollozo aun mas nerviosa y Percy, con habilidades sociales nulas, ya no supo que hacer.

-Es que lo descubriras y sera horrible….siempre es horrible….-sollozo ella aun mas nerviosa, convertida de pronto en un mar de lagrimas, mirando a Percy como un cordero a punto de ser degollado.

Percy parpadeo confuso. Muy confuso.

-De que hablas, Romana?

-Es que no soy normal….los medimagos intentaron arreglarme, pero nada funciona. Y nadie lo sabe. Mis padres...y mi hermano mayor….-sollozaba ella, intentando hablar entre lacrimogenos hipidos- Y no puedo vivir con ellos por que les pongo nerviosos...por eso vivo sola...nadie soporta vivir conmigo….

Ahi romana se derrumbo en el sofa, hecha un mar de lagrimas inconsolable.

Percy no sabia que decir. Ni que hacer. Intento acercarse a ella.

Darle unas palmaditas en la espalda y decir "ea ea, no llores" seria apropiado?

Que podia ser tan terrible para tener a la dulce y tranquila Romana tan alterada?

Empezo a pensar lo peor.

-Romana, que es lo que pasa, no te comprendo….

-Yo...yo...yo soy obsesiva compulsiva...todo tiene que estar siempre perfecto…-lloriqueaba entre hipidos asmados por intentar llorar y hablar a la vez- Todo ordenado. Si no me pongo histerica. Por tamaños, por colores, por formas...todo tiene que estar limpio y en su lugar y no puedo evitar hacer las cosas asi por que si no me pongo nerviosa...por eso soy modista. Hago encajar piezas de tela y hago que sean perfectas y que encajen perfectamente en la gente! Y miro tu salon y esta todo desordenado y me odiaras por que no podre evitar cambiarlo todo y ponerlo bien!

Romana comenzo a llorar.

Toc. Ella tenia Toc. El pelirojo sabia lo que era. Una necesidad compulsiva de ordenar, limpiar y crear un espacio de orden perfecto a traves de rituales.

Percy parpadeo otra vez. Miro a su alrededor. Su pulcro, inmaculado, casi esteril casita. Todo delicadamente catalogado y ordenado. Y ella decia que estaba hecho un desastre? Acaso se podia ordenar todo mas? Podia estar todo todavia mejor?

El pelirojo sonrio como un demente. No pudo evitarlo. Miro a Romana y de pronto, se enamoro de ella.

Oh si.

Esto podia funcionar.

-Entonces hazlo- Fue lo unico que pudo decir. Se sentia sin aliento.

Aquellos enormes ojos castaños anegados de lagrimas lo miraron con estupor. Y Percy sintio unas mariposas higienicamente adecuadas revolotear a una distancia prudencial de su acido estomacal.

-Que?- Dijo ella con una vocecilla estrangulada

-Ordenalo todo a tu gusto. Mientras dejes las cosas donde estan o me hagas listas con la ubicación de las cosas para poder localizarlas si las pones lejos de su sitio original con respecto a su nueva posicion, sera suficiente. Asi de paso tambien haras espacio para tus cosas...O si quieres, podemos ordenarlo todo juntos.

Ella abrio mucho los ojos.

-Podemos hacer listas? Para ordenarlo todo y catalogarlo?

Ella le miro casi con adoracion. Y Percy tuvo que mover sus piernas para ocultar la ereccion que se le habia formado entre las piernas. Oh si, claro que podian hacer listas. Y catalogos enteros si ella queria…

-Y revisarlo todo despues para verificarlo.

Percy fue el hombre mas feliz del mundo cuando vio a Romana retorcerse con un escalofrio. Y casi se relame los labios cuando a ella se le herizo el vello visible de sus brazos ante la idea.

-Eso...Eso me gustaria….-dijo ella con cierta timidez. Pero al menos ya no lloraba. Aun que tampoco era capaz de apartar los ojos de Percy.

-Creo que somos mas parecidos de lo que pensabamos, no crees, Romana?

Ella solo sonrio aun mas. Inclinandose lentamente hacia delante.

-Me gustaria mucho hacerte un vestuario nuevo….-la forma en la que habia dicho "vestuario" fue casi erotica. Practicamente obscena. A Percy jamas se le habria ocurrido que pensar en chaquetas, camisas y chalecos pudiera ponerle cachondo. Se habia equivocado. Romana podia hacer ese extraño milagro.

-Querida….-dijo el practicamente sin aliento- Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo…

Ella casi jadeo. Percy casi se averguenza a si mismo corriendose en los pantalones al ver sus labios entreabiertos boqueando.

-Entonces vamos a desembalar esas cajas que me esta poniendo enferma saber que esta todo por ordenar y luego...luego te ordeno a ti.

Oh si. Percy tuvo su orgasmo.

Romana se dio cuenta. Y sonrio con cierta malicia.

-Y tambien te tendre que limpiar. La idea de que estes sucio me pone enferma...me asegurare de que estes limpio, muy, muy limpio...

Percy casi se corre otra vez.

Una mudanza jamas habia resultado tan erotica.

Para gustos los colores.

Desde luego, el sombrero seleccionador sabia como poner juntas a las personas adecuadas.

Si George supiera,… Bueno, mejor que no supiera. Las cosas privadas de un matrimonio son eso….privadas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	32. Chapter 32

NOTA: regalito para vosotras por ser tan buenas y generosas con los reviews. Y no quiero chafaros la sorpresa, pero mañana, si todo va bien, tengo otro regalito, que es un dia un poco especial. Besos, y disfrutad!

CAPITULO 32: la Noche antes de una boda (segunda parte)

En la madriguera, Ron estaba sentando en el jardin, varita en mano, lanzando las maldiciones mas desagradables que conocia a los pobres gnomos que correteaban como locos escondiendose en sus agujeros.

Habia vuelto a discutir con Harry. O mas bien, el habia intentado razonar con Harry y el muy cretino de ojos verdes le habia vuelto a soltar un puñetazo y le habia gritado sin razon logica aparente.

Y lo peor es que mañana, Hermione se casaba y la muy mema aun no habia sido capaz de tragarse su orgullo y reconocer que todo habia sido un error. Pero aun habia tiempo para arreglar las cosas y buscar una solucion para que todo fuera como debia ser. Si.

Iria a la maldita boda. Y esperaria a que ella sufriera un ataque de panico. Y cuando saliera corriendo, el estaria ahi, esperandola. Si. Era un buen plan. Entonces lo arreglarian todo y ella estaria donde debia estar: a su lado.

Arthur salio de la casa y se sento al lado de su hijo varon mas joven.

Parecia triste, solemne y muy, muy preocupado.

-Hijo…-empezo con una expresion un tanto angustiada- Creo que en cierto modo, esto es culpa mia.

-Que?- Ron no entendia a que se referia su padre, y cuando Arthur puso su mano en el hombro de Ron, este supo que su progenitor, fuera lo que fuera a decir, lo diria muy en serio.

-Creo que en cierto sentido, te he fallado como padre.

-No comprendo…

Arthur suspiro antes de seguir hablando.

-Bill siempre fue el mas atractivo de mis hijos, y siempre tuvo un carisma especial, un don de gentes, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Charly siempre fue el mas salvaje, el indomable….y tiene esa empatia animal que lo hace tan bueno en lo que hace. Percy, aun con sus peculiaridades, tiene un don con las cosas serias, el orden, las leyes y la disciplina, es formal y severo, y la gente siempre le toma en serio. Los gemelos eran los graciosos, los divertidos, los ingeniosos y creativos. Ginny...bueno, era diferente solo por haber nacido chica. Y a parte tiene ese temperamento que la hace superar cualquier cosa. Y luego, estabas tu. No digo que no tengas tus talentos, hijo. Pero jamas destacaste en algo tan excepcionalmente como ninguno de tus hermanos. Eras mas comun, mas normal. Mas como yo, en cierto sentido. Pero supongo que nunca me di cuenta y jamas le di la importancia que se merecia.

-Padre no entiendo…-Ron no veia a donde queria ir a parar Arthur. Pero de pronto no le gustaba nada esta conversacion.

Arthur volvio a suspirar antes de seguir hablando.

-Luego te hiciste amigo de Hermione. Y del niño que vivio. Harry Potter…-el patriarca pelirojo dijo el nombre como si fuera algo ominoso- y de pronto, tu eras parte de la leyenda. Tu, eras parte de las profecias. Tu, tenias aventuras y eras especial….pero lo que nunca quisimos ver, es que solo eras especial por asociacion. Y de alguna manera, nadie te lo dijo. Nadie te aviso. Ni te previno. Y creo que tu necesidad de destacar, tu necesidad de ser unico y sentirte especial….bueno, saco lo peor de ti. Por que la guerra termino. Y tu, de alguna manera, te quedaste a la sombra de Harry. Por que seamos honestos, el era el heroe, el valiente y el osado. Y Hermione era la inteligente y brillante, la que aportaba las ideas y soluciones. Pero tu...tu solo estabas ahi. Aportabas amistad. Les aportabas sensacion de normalidad. Que tambien era importante. Pero creo que para ti, no era suficiente.

-Oye, eso no es asi…-Ron se puso colorado de furia y vergüenza, como si el hecho de que el no hacia mas que sencillamente "estar ahi" fuera un secreto del que nunca se hablaba. De hecho, su unico aporte real a siete años de peripecias fue ganar una partida de ajedrez. Y Hermione podria haberlo hecho en su lugar. Tuvo la necesidad de defender su participacion...pero no supo como.

-No te quiero insultar, hijo. Ni quiero denigrarte. Ni que te sientas menos de lo que eres. Hiciste grandes cosas. Pero tu mayor logro fue salir vivo de todo. Y eso, requiere mas suerte que talento, seamos honestos. Tienes muchas virtudes. Pero ser un heroe...es algo para lo que encajaste por casualidad.

-Padre, a que viene todo esto?- Ron estaba furioso e indignado por lo que su padre decia. Y seguia sin entender a que venia la conversacion.

-Lo que quiero decirte, es que deberia haber tenido una charla padre hijo contigo hace mucho. Y decirte que estaba orgulloso de ti. Que no necesitabas destacar, ni ser especial. Por que en esta familia, ya eres especial. Por que eres mi hijo. Y siempre lo seras. Cuando empezaste tu relacion con Hermione me senti muy orgulloso tambien, por que era feliz si tu eras feliz. Pero de alguna manera, te las apañaste para hecharlo todo a perder. Hermione nunca te trato como a un heroe, jamas alimento tu necesidad de destacar, de ser especial. Por que para ella, eras un chico maravilloso que no necesitaba ser mas de lo que ya era. Igual que para mi, para tu madre y tus hermanos. Pero no para ti. Tu quisiste forzarla a tratarte como tu querias ser tratado. Tu intentaste convertirla en algo que no era para que encajara en tus necesidades, sin pensar en las suyas. Te comportaste como un niño egoista, hipocrita y malcriado. Y eso no te lo puedo consentir, por que nunca te criamos para que fueras asi.

Ron no podia respirar. Miraba a su padre furioso, avergonzado y dolido. Como podia decir algo asi? Pero Arthur no habia terminado.

-La ley matrimonial del ministerio no puede ser quebrada. Ni vulnerada. Ni circumbalada. Y cualquier intento de hacerlo solo provocara dolor y sufrimiento. Tuviste tu oportunidad y la hechaste a perder. Nunca tendras a Hermione. Ella nunca sera tu pareja, Ron. Y si sigues por donde vas, ni siquiera sera tu amiga. Harry esta furioso contigo con razon. Igual que todos. Pero yo soy tu padre, y puedo perdonarte, intentar buscar excusas...e intentar ayudarte y apoyarte en la medida de lo que pueda aun que no apruebe tus decisiones ni tu comportamiento. Pero Harry y Hermione….ellos no tienen ese vinculo contigo. Tienen otro. Y es uno que tu has roto. Quizas irreparablemente.

Arthur se levanto. Y esta vez, hablo con mucha firmeza al asombrado pelirojo que jamas habia oido a su padre tan serio.

-Mañana, no iras a la boda de Hermione y Draco. Por que vas a dejarla ir. Vas a aceptar que ella ya no es nada tuyo. Y que nunca lo sera. Y si eres lo bastante inteligente meditaras sobre lo qu ehas hecho y recapacitaras, y entonces, puede que si eres afortunado, algun dia recuperes su amistad. Haras lo mismo con Harry, y puede, solo puede, que el te perdone y puedas conservar esa amistad tambien. Cosa que dudo, por que si un amigo mio hace eso a una persona a la que considero mi hermana, lo querria fuera de mi vida. Y como padre, te aviso: Vuelve a traer a esta casa a una de esas rameras de fin de semana a las que pareces haberte aficionado y no cruzaras ni el umbral de la puerta. Si no vas a comportarte de forma respetable, no vas a ofender mas a esta familia comportandote como un niñato malcriado con una rabieta.

Ron no podia hablar. Arthur se habia dado la vuelta. Pero antes de irse, sin mirar a su hijo, añadio algo mas.

-Como ya he dicho, quizas todo esto es un poco culpa mia, por no haber sido mas firme contigo, por no haberte prestado la suficiente atencion, por no haber hablado contigo y no haberte ayudado a encontrarte a ti mismo. Por ello me disculpo. Pero ahora, Ronald, tienes toda mi atencion. Y la quieras o no, vas a tenerla hasta que sientes cabeza, te comportes como el hombre que debes ser y hagas que esta familia vuelva a sentirse orgullosa de ti, cosa que vas a tener muy dificil por que has avergonzado y faltado el respeto a mucha gente. A gente que nos es muy querida. Asi que recapacita, por que creo que falta te hace.

Ron solo boqueo. Incredulo a ante lo que habia oido.

Una parte de si mismo no podia dejar de pensar en que quizas, solo quizas, su padre tenia razon.

Otra parte de si mismo estaba furiosa y dolida por que su padre le juzgaba sin entenderle. O quizas si le entendia. Pero no tenia derecho a entenderle. Por que si le entendia, le quitaba el privilegio de decir que nadie le comprendia.

Suspiro. Rabioso y con ganas de llorar.

Habia creido que habria una solucion.

No habia derecho.

Por que el era el unico que no tenia un final feliz?

La parte mas mezquina de su ser se regodeo pensando en que al menos, Hermione tambien seria una desgraciada. Casada con el jodido Malfoy….como iba eso a salir bien? Hermione le hecharia de menos. Vaya que si le hecharia de menos.

Pero entonces, ya seria muy tarde, verdad?

Nunca tuvo muy claro si ese pensamiento le reconfortaba o le hacia sentirse aun mas deprimido. O puede que un poco de ambas. Ron a estas alturas ya no sabia que sentir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione entro en la habitacion privada que compartia con Draco y le acaricio la cabeza a Crookshanks. Miro la lista de deberes, tareas y materias pendientes que iba a perderse por la luna de miel y con lo que tendria que ponerse al dia al volver.

No podia dejar de pensar en que no sentia nada. EN que estaba...aturdida.

Draco, al verla en ese estado saco la botella que le habia buitreado a Theo ese dia y le sirvio una copa. Era algun tipo de ron de caña de azucar añejo con un intenso dulzor y un picante sabor a menta.

Tras unos tragos, se miraron y Draco sonrio de forma tentativa.

-Mañana a medio dia tenemos que ir a la Mansion para empezar los preparativos.

-Si, lo se…

El rubio la contemplo de reojo y suspiro. Hermione parecia en trance.

-Aturdida?

-un poco.

Ambos quedaron en silencio un par de minutos.

-Parece irreal, verdad?

-Parece que este atrapada en la vida de otra persona…

-Se como te sientes- Draco suspiro. En cierta medida lo sabia. Y pensar que mañana a estas horas estaria en su luna de miel consumando con Hermione se le hacia...extraño. No desagradable. Un tanto excitante...si. Pero extraño.

-Estas asustado?- Pregunto ella

-Un poco ansioso quizas. Pero asustado….no. La verdad es que no-Draco se sorprendio por la honestidad de sus palabras.

-Esto es algo que no se como afrontar….

-Oh, vamos, tampoco es para tanto. Mañana no haras nada que en cierto sentido no hayas hecho antes.

-Nunca me he casado, Draco- le gruño ella que no estaba para bromas.

-No, pero has firmado documentos legales, te has comprometido con situaciones formales, y por lo que yo se, ….no sera la primera vez que cabalgues a un dragon.

Hermione se quedo cuajada. Luego empezo a ponerse palida apretando los labios. Draco no pudo evitar sonreir de manera traviesa. Claro que entonces, la castaña se puso roja de vergüenza y rabia y agarro un cojin para estamparselo en la cara.

-Eres un,…..-le grito rabiosa.

-Hombre, querida. Soy un hombre- Rio el intentando esquivar como podia esa arma homicida afelpada y mullidita que se estrellaba contra su cuerpo una y otra vez- Ademas, no puedes juzgarme, me lo has puesto muy facil!

-Oh, vamos! Esto es muy serio!

-Hermione, prefiero tomarme esto con un poco de humor. Tu no se, pero yo ya he tenido bastante seriedad en mi vida….

Por alguna razon, Hermione de pronto se relajo. Miro al rubio con una ceja arqueada. Y con cierta malicia que no sabia de donde habia sacado, tuvo que responder al fuego con fuego.

-Oh, pero no seria lo mismo!

-el que?

-El dragon que robamos de Gringotts….tenia correa, y use una fusta con el.- Mintio ella con descaro, asegurandose de hablar claro, despacio y dejando una leve inflexion insunuante en su voz. Harry y ella habian montado aquel dragon a pelo y como habian podido. Casi no sobreviven a la experiencia. Claro que Draco no tenia por que saberlo. Sobretodo viendo la forma en la que tenia escalofrios y la miraba como si jamas la hubiera visto antes.

Hermione se giro de golpe sin dejar responder al ojigris y se encerro en su dormitorio.

Draco solo carraspeo. Trago saliva como pudo. Vale. Esta se la habia buscado. Y se la habia merecido. Y joder si habia valido la pena….

Por alguna razon enigmatica, sus ganas de casarse con la castaña habian aumentado significativamente. Era todo un misterio….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Theo, tu eres virgen?

El misantropo casi se atraganta con su propia respiracion ante la pregunta surgida de la nada. Miro a Luna con los ojos muy abiertos y una ceja muy, muy arqueada.

-Por que preguntas eso, Luna?

-Por que quiero saberlo.- fue la simple respuesta.

-Eh, si. Soy virgen.

No es que para un misantropo las relaciones personales sean faciles. Y cuando a los 14 su padre le habia llevado a una cortesana para que lo "iniciara" Theo se habia puesto fuera de si, completamente histerico ante la idea de que una desconocida lo tocara intimamente. NI siquiera las amenazas de su padre habian funcionado. Y cuando fue subyugado un tanto a la fuerza para que la mujer pudiera hacer su trabajo y convertir al pobre Theo en un hombre, sufrio un ataque de ansiedad tan intenso que le hizo imposible tener una ereccion. Fue la primera gran decepcion del Sr Nott con su hijo, al que consideraba defectuoso.

Despues de eso,...Theo aun habia tenido menos interes en las relaciones con el sexo femenino. Y durante el siguiente año su fobia social estuvo absurdamente fuera de control. Theo agradecio mas que nunca la amistad de Draco y Blaise. Sin ellos, no sabia donde estaria ahora...

-uh, vaya. Yo tambien.

Luna parecia estar pensando en algo. Se cruzo de piernas, sentad a alo indio en el sofa al lado de Theo, que la miraba entre incomodo por el tema y con curiosidad por saber a donde queria ir a parar la conversacion.

-Crees que deberiamos tener sexo prematrimonial o deberiamos esperar a consumar dentro de dos dias en nuestra noche de bodas? Lo digo por que lo segundo es mas apropiado social y culturalmente hablando, pero si ninguno de los dos sabe lo que hace, igual nos decepcionamos por falta de experiencia y seria interesante conocernos intimamente antes de comprometernos de forma permantente el uno con el otro….

Theo parpadeo. Confuso y perplejo ante ese razonamiento. Fria y logicamente hablando, razon no le faltaba. Emocionalmente hablando, cualquiera de las dos ideas le ponia nervioso. Sabia que tendria que hacerlo...y la verdad, no le importaba demasiado que fuera con Luna.

Pero hablar tan abiertamente del tema...lo ponia en una situacion vulnerable en un terreno desconocido. Y eso no le gustaba mucho.

-No se…-croo finalmente intentando tragar saliva- Creo que seria mejor esperar a la boda. A fin de cuentas...tenemos el conocimiento teorico, no? Creo que podremos arreglarnoslas. Estaremos bien.

Luna lo miro unos segundos que se le antojaron horas. Y luego asintio con la cabeza.

-Crees que deberiamos informarnos mas sobre educacion sexual? Por que he escuchado que si no se prepara bien a una mujer, el coito puede ser doloroso la primera vez.

Theo abrio la boca. Pero como no supo que decir, la cerro.

-Dicen que los preliminares son muy importantes…

-Si…-consiguio balbucear como pudo- Eso he oido yo tambien.

-Sabes, creo que he decidido que durante esa primera noche juntos, intentare estimularte sexualmente con mis manos y mi boca hasta que tu eyacules primero. Asi, durante tu periodo de refrectario hasta tu siguiente ereccion, podras estimularme a mi sin riesgo de eyacular prematuramente. He leido que asi, conseguiras que tu segunda ereccion dure mas tiempo y sea mas satisfactoria, y yo estaria debidamente preparada para que me penetres y rompas mi himen sin dolor. Te parece apropiado? Estas deacuerdo? Por que no se tus preferencias o si estarias dispuesto a estimular mis genitales con tu con tu boca o con tus manos. Por lo visto, algunos hombres lo encuentran desagradable….

Theo sentia como los ojos se le salian de las cuencas. La naturalidad con la que Luna hablaba de ciertos temas lo tenia fascinado. Por incomodos, extravagantes o inapropiados que fueran.

Poder hablar de eyaculaciones y y practicar una felacion con la misma facilidad y en el mismo tono que otras personas usan para describir como les gusta tomarse una taza de te y con cuanto azucar. Era un talento verdaderamente unico.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que habian pasado varios minutos en los que solo habia mirado fijamente a la rubia, cayo en la cuenta de que ella esperaba una respuesta. Y penso en ello unos segundos a toda velocidad.

No, la idea de tocar a Luna no le parecia desagradable en absoluto. De hecho haberla abrazado en ropa interior le habia parecido...estimulante.

No, la idea de probar sus partes mas intimas y besar o lamer sus genitales por alguna razon no le parecia desagradable. Si ella estaba dispuesta a usar su boca en el, le parecia logico la reciprocidad. Y ese pensamiento de algun modo le resultaba...extrañamente placentero.

Asi que carraspeo.

-Si, tu propuesta es...aceptable.

-Fantastico!- Canturreo ella elegremente, como si tal cosa- Me alegra mucho que nos podamos entender, era algo que me tenia preocupada. Me han hecho saber que la primera experiencia sexual es muy importante, algo memorable, por lo visto. Encuentro un gran alivio en poder hablar contigo de estas cosas con comodidad. Sinceramente, me preocupaba un poco estar atada a alguien con quien no encajara y no pudiera tener una relacion intelectual sana. EN realidad, me alegro de ir a casarme contigo. Creo que seremos felices juntos.

Luna alargo la mano y cogio la de Theo, enlazando sus manos.

Theo estaba fascinado. Normalmente reaccionaba mal ante los contactos fisicos con gente a la que conocia poco.

Con la salva excepcion de Hermione Granger, y aquello fue por necesidad de ayudar a Blaise, Luna era unica en ese sentido. Y se sentia agradecido.

-Yo siento algo parecido.

Era lo unico que pudo decir. Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su boca estaba torciendose hacia arriba en una sonrisa que no tenia pensada. Y tampoco le importo.

Luna se recosto a su lado. Y Theo se dedico a pensar en que este era solo un ejemplo de lo que le esperaba de ahora en adelante.

No, no le importaba en absoluto hablar de sexo con Luna. Habia sido un shock al principio. Pero quizas, pudieran conectar a mas niveles del los que habia planeado originalmente.


	33. Chapter 33

ADVERTENCIA IMPORTANTE DE CONTENIDO: Este cap tiene un contenido altamente citrico, sin ningun tipo de filtro, bastante obsceno y muy, muy salido de tono. Ligeramente crack. Asi que si esta no es vuestra taza de te, saltad de capitulo cuando llegue el contenido inapropiado, sin problemas. Leed vuestra propia responsabilidad. Avisados estais.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: tanto en este cap como en ….bueno, mejor no hago spoilers ( se siente!) quiero dar las gracias a Daniela Pachao por aguantarme, a las chicas del club de fans de Ilwen Malfoy por apoyarme y aconsejarme y a las moderadoras del Fanfics Dramione (314) por hacer cierta encuesta por mi para darme ideas y un poquito de guia sobre que os gustaria leer. Claro que la decison final es mia y esas cosas….pero queria tener en cuenta vuestra opinion. Asi que va por todas vosotras y espero que os guste ^^. Solo dire que si pensais que este es el unico lemon del fic...bueno, os vais a llevar sorpresas inesperadas. Hasta yo me he sorprendido….

NOTA: No teneis ni la mas remota idea de lo que me ha costado ir ajustando las actualizaciones para que esta, se publicara hoy. Me hacia mucha ilu que coincidiera hoy con el cap de la boda de nuestros protas con el dia de mi cumpleaños! Si, es mi cumple. Y a lo largo del dia mi regalito para todas vosotras sera doble actualizacion (tendre gente en casa asi que mientras escribo esto no se si podre subirlos los dos de tiron o soy un poquito mala y hago una actualizacion por la mañana y otra por la tarde, ya vere lo que hago). Besitos para todas y ojala pudiera invitaros a tarta. He hecho unos bizcochos espectaculares (uno de platano y fresa y otro de manzana y nueces con canela).

CAPITULO 33: La boda Malfoy-Granger

Fue una mañana muy extraña. Levantarse, ducharse, vestirse y desayunar fue como estar en un sueño nuboso y muy irreal.

Hoy era el dia de su boda. Y no podia sentir nada. Ni nervios, ni angustia. Si curiosidad. Ni felidad….era como estar en un shock constante.

Mucha gente la felicito esa mañana. Y mucha gente la miro mal y por encima del hombro por que se iba a casar con un "Malfoy". Como si eso fuera un insulto.

Hermione solo iba flotando de un lado a otro. Con Draco a su lado mirandola preocupado.

-te encuentras bien?

-Si...es solo que estoy como aturdida…

El la miro un poco herido.

-Si bueno, cada persona tiene los nervios de una forma, supongo…

Hermione asintio con la cabeza. Sin saber como reaccionar. Asi que prefirio no hacerlo.

Esa mañana tuvieron dos clases. Pociones y Transformaciones. Apenas pudo prestar atencion. Oia a los profesores hablando...pero era como ir en automatico.

Pero el mediodia llego de manera inminente.

Primero fueron a San Mungos. Donde les hicieron a la pareja un reconocimiento rapido. Los decretaron a los dos aptos y sanos. Y les proporcionarion varias pociones para beber, y una serie de inyecciones. Drogas potenciadoras de la fertilidad que en unas horas harian que el recuento de esperma de Draco se multiplicara temporalmente y forzaria una ovulacion en Hermione.

Ella solo cerro los ojos y se dejo hacer. Demasiado. Todo era demasiado. No se sentia preparada.

Pero los medicos dijeron que ya estaban listos, y tocaba el siguiente paso.

Como flotando en un sueño, viajaron a la mansion Malfoy.

Alli, para horror de horres de Hermione, Narcisa aparecio sonriendo.

-Querida, hay mucho que hacer...ven conmigo.

Hermione actuo por reflejo, aferrandose al brazo de Draco.

-No me dejes a solas con ella….

Empaticamente, Draco le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

-Tranquila...todo ira bien.

-Y si saca otra banana?

La mirada suplicante que Hermione le envio hizo estragos en el estomago del rubio. Y oir reir por lo bajo a Narcisa les provoco a ambos un escalofrio.

Draco solo pudo sonreir e intentar tranquilizarla diciendole que su madre no haria tal cosa. Otra vez. Y sintio una especie de angustia mientras veia como Narcisa se llevaba practicamente arrastras a Hermione.

Una vez en una especie de vestidor, Narcisa no pudo mas que reir.

-Querida, dejame que te cuente una tradicion de las mujeres Black…

Entonces Narcisa hablo de algo que se remontaba a practicamente la edad media. De como las mujeres estaban reprimidas y se las forzaba a seguir estrictos protocolos y rigidas etiquetas. Como no podian hablar de ciertos temas, de como tenian que ser siempre correctas...excepto en ciertas ocasiones. Como en las bodas. Cuando aquellas ya casadas podian provocar y avergonzar a las virgenes novias hasta sofocarlas de manera absurda. Una tradicion que poco habia evolucionado hasta la fecha. Algo que solo se hacia en familia.

-Exceptuando a Andromeda, ya no quedan mujeres Black...y ella no estaba alli. Lamento si te incomode, querida, pero no pude resistirme. Ahora vas a ser parte de la familia. Eso tiene sus ventajas...y sus inconvenientes….

-Fue una crueldad...no sabia ni como mirarte! Creia que me iba a dar algo!- Protesto Hermione que comprendia el concepto de "broma de despedida de soltera" pero jamas penso que seri la mismisima Narcisa Malfoy quien se la haria.

-Mira el lado bueno...cuando tengas hijos podremos hacerle lo mismo juntas a tus futuras nueras…

Eso quedo flotando en el aire de forma tentadora. Y la sonrisa cruel y sadica que se le escapo a Hermione sin permiso hizo las delicias de Narcisa. Si. Hay veces que las mujeres sencillamente se comprenden unas a otras.

Hermione queria decir que ella nunca haria eso a otra persona. Que ella no participaria en esa barbarica costumbre humillante y denigrante. Pero solo la idea de la cara que pondria alguna chica desafortunada era….bueno….tentador.

-Y ahora ve a la ducha- Canturreo Narcisa preparando las cosas para el pelo, la joyeria que llevaria Hermione y sacando el perfume de Lucius.- Tenemos mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo.

Una buena ducha rapida despues, Hermione salio en bata.

Se seco rapido con una toalla. Y empezo a vestirse.

El tanga azul, las medias blancas. El corpiño de encaje. EL liguero azul en la pierna izquierda.

Se puso la bata otra vez mientras se sentaba en el tocador. Aun se sentia en shock.

La realidad iba finalmente alcanzando su aturdido cerebro.

Iba a casarse con Draco.

Hoy, iba a casarse con Draco.

En unas pocas horas, iba a estar casada con Draco MALFOY.

El corazon empezo a irle un poco mas deprisa. Y empezo a ponerse nerviosa.

Claro que no tenia por que ponerse nerviosa, verdad? Esto no era por amor. No era un romance. Era un deber civico y social.

EL corazon se le acelero una pizquita mas.

Respiro hondo. Narcisa la miro comprensiva.

Luna y Ginny no tardaron en llegar. Y Pansy tambien aparecio. Y para sorpresa de todas, aun que la que mas se sorbesalto fue Narcisa, Molly.

El pequeño colgante con la foto y el pelo de Fred fue prestado. Y el momento se convirtio de pronto en algo pesado, triste y lleno de melancolia.

Sobretodo cuando Molly abrazo a Hermione y le susurro.

-Ojala todo fuera diferente, querida...siempre pense que acabariamos siendo familia….

-Ya lo somos, Molly.

Eso hizo sonreir con amargura a la peliroja.

Hermione coloco la fina y larga cadena al cuello y escondio el relicario en el interior de su corpiño.

No era para que todo el mundo lo viera. Solo por que Molly se lo habia prestado, y para que un poco de Fred fuera con ella.

Cuando las lagrimas fueron secadas, comenzaron a peinarla, maquillarla y perfumarla.

Hermione empezo a ponerse cada vez mas nerviosa. Esto era real, no? Iba a pasar de verdad.

Empezo a costarle respirar.

Se miro al espejo.

Su pelo habia sido rizado y recogido en un elegante moño alto. Y enjoyado con aquella tiara finisima de filigrana y flores de oro y plata con perlas.

Su maquillaje era increiblemente natural. Lo mas destacable era el sombreado ahumado de sus ojos, en tonos tierra. Todo lo demas, era suave. El tono melocoton de sus mejillas, el suave brillo rosado de sus labios…

Trago saliva. Estaba siendo engalanada para Draco.

Cerro los ojos.

Oh dios.

No tenia nada en contra de Draco. Pero de pronto esos nervios que habian hecho mutis por el foro hasta ahora estaban volviendo con una venganza desmedida.

Vio a Luna y a Ginny empezar a prepararse. Con unas bonitas tunicas formales que no eran precisamente trajes de dama de honor, pero tampoco importaba. Narcisa se visio con un espectacular vestido de gala negro y plata y Molly con un recatado y sencillo vestido verde.

Vio a las mujeres charlar y sonreir, fingir que todo iba bien, que todo era normal. Y Hermione no pudo mas que estar increiblemente agradecida por todo ello.

Llevaba algo nuevo. Llevaba algo azul. Lleva algo viejo. Y llevaba algo prestado.

Solo le faltaba el vestido y los zapatos y estaria lista.

Cuando llego la hora, ponerse su bonito y niveo vestido fue como ponerse una armadura para ir a la guerra.

Alguien le puso algo en la mano.

Era un ramillete. Dalias de un rosa muy palido y tulipanes de un suave tono naranja pastel salpicados con algunas margaritas blancas. Sonrio. Narcisa se habia acordado.

Los acordes de un cuarteto de cuerda empezaron a oirse.

Narcisa le toco el hombro.

-Es la hora….

Hermione solo asintio.

Harry la estaba esperando con su tunica formal carraspeando incomodo y removiendose inquieto. Y sonrio al verla salir del vestidor.

-Estas preciosa Hermione…

Ella solo sonrio.

Harry le ofrecio el brazo. La castaña lo tomo con suavidad.

En la mirada verde de Harry vio mas d elo que el era capaz de decir con palabras. Que deseaba que esto fuera diferente. Que si hubiera una forma de liberarla de esto ella solo tendria que decirlo y Harry haria lo posible y lo imposible por ella. Que no queria que ella estuviera triste. Que estaba tan nervioso y angustiado por todo esto como ella.

Hermione sonrio, intentando calmar sus miedos y los de su mejor amigo.

Asi que comenzo el espectaculo.

No habian muchos invitados.

Pansy, Lucius y Narcisa, Theo y Luna. Blaise y Ginny. Practicamente todos los Weasley con sus respectivas parejas o prometidos.

Bajo un arco de flores cerca de la pagoda del jardin, donde un cuarteto de cuerda empezaron a tocar los acordes de una marcha nupcial, Kinsley esperaba pacientemente en su atuendo formal. Y Draco, deslumbrante en su tunica de gala.

Harry la guio hasta el altar. Y con un suave beso en la mejilla, la dejo alli, donde su rubio prometido la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a dar los ultimos pasos.

Oia el suave clic clic de alguien sacando fotos.

Y escucho que Kinsley empezaba con la ceremonia. Era incapaz de escuchar las palabras. Todo estaba como borroso. Apenas podia respirar. No tenia miedo. Sencillamente los hechos acaban de abrirse paso a codazos hasta su conciencia y era plenamente consciente de todo.

Llego la parte de los votos. Hermione respiro hondo. Ella era la primera.

Kinsley tomo su mano y la de Draco y las ato con una larga cinta bordada de seda, y con un finisimo estileto, corto suavemente en sus pulgares, que unio para que sangraran juntos y dejo que el liquido rojo cayera por la cinta que unia sus manos.

-Mi sangre y tu sangre, solo una sangre. MI magia y tu magia, solo una magia. Mi alma y tu alma, una sola alma. Donde habia dos, que haya solo uno.

Escucho a Draco repetir las palabras con la misma solemnidad. Kinsley saco entonces su varita. Era la hora del inquebrantable.

Apunto con la varita a sus manos y un hilo de luz empezo a enredarse uniendolos juntos aun mas.

-Jurais seros fieles y leales de este dia en adelante?

-Lo juramos- Dijeron al unisono.

-Jurais respetar, honrar y cumplir, de este dia hasta vuestro ultimo aliento los votos nupciales que acabais de recitar?

-Lo juramos

-Jurais consumar esta union?

-Lo juramos

-Jurais unir vuestros cuerpos y esencias hasta engendrar un minimo de cuatro hijos?

-Lo juramos

-Jurais cuidar, mantener y educar apropiadamente a todos los hijos que nazcan de vuestra union?

-Lo juramos.

El lazo de luz se unio al de seda y quedo sellado en sus manos. Dando fin a la ceremonia.

-Con el poder legal y civil que me ha sido concedido, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Sr Malfoy, puedes besar a la Sra Malfoy.

Hermione no supo exactamente que paso a continuacion.

Sintio la mano de Draco en su mejilla, atrayendola suavemente hacia si, y sintio durante un segundo los labios finos y palidos de el sellado a los suyos en un casto beso. Su primer beso.

Era Draco Malfoy. NO entendia por que habian estallado esos fuegos artificiales absurdos y fuera de lugar en su estomago. Pero sus mejillas parecian estar ardiendo. Y la mirada divertida de el le daba a entender que ese arrogante rubio habia visto su rubor.

Hubo un solemne aplauso. Y mas clics clics de fotografias siendo tomadas.

Draco la llevo del brazo hasta uno de los salones donde se habia preparado el banquete.

Ni siquiera presto atencion.

Ya estaba hecho.

Hermione Jane Malfoy.

Parpadeo.

Ahora era Hermione Jane Malfoy.

Lo habia hecho.

Se habia casado con Draco.

Empezo a hiperventilar.

Oh dios.

Intento calmarse pero no podia.

-Respira…-escucho la voz de su marido decirle con delicadeza.

Su marido.

Draco era su marido.

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Malfoy.

Hermione sintio como el mundo perdia color y esa sensacion agobiante de vision de tunel volvia.

Respira…

Respira…

Respira…

Se forzo a tomar aire.

-Empiezo a sentirme un poco insultado de que reacciones asi a estar casada conmigo,….-escucho esa voz llena de sarcasmo y una mano firme frotandole la espalda de manera tranquilizadora.

Miro a su alrededor. Vio a Draco muy preocupado mirandola.

Consiguio forzarse a sonreir. Y consiguio forzar su diafragma a tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

-Lo hemos hecho, verdad?

-si, lo peor ha pasado ya…

Hermione lo dudaba mucho.

Aun faltaba la noche de bodas. Y la luna de miel.

Oh dios…

Le volvia a faltar el aire.

-No te preocupes, Draco, son los nervios de la boda. A todas las novias les pasa. A unas les da antes y a otras despues, pero no es nada de lo que preocuparse…

La castaña alzo la vista. Narcisa les sonreia comprensiva. A su lado aparecio Lucius.

-Tu madre me vomito en los zapatos mientras la llevaba al banquete de nuestra boda. Tenia unos nervios terribles….-Comento tranquilamente Lucius mirando empaticamente a Hermione.

El codazo que Narcisa le dio a su esposo en las costillas hizo que tanto Hermione como Draco retrocedieran un par de pasos. Eso habia tenido que doler…

-Eh!- Protesto Lucius intentando averiguar si tenia alguna costilla rota.

-No tenias por que decirles eso!

-Pero es cierto!

-Pero es algo de lo que no me siento orgullosa!

El matrimonio veterano se miraron entre ellos remugando y protestando. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir.

Y pensar en sus padres.

Y de pronto una oleada de tristeza, nostalgia y aprension la inundo. Ver a la familia Malfoy interactuar era un recordatorio constante que no veria a su familia interactuar nunca mas. Y ella ya ni siquiera era una Granger. Era una Malfoy. Intento respirar.

Los tres rubios la miraron un tanto preocupados. Ella solo sonrio de forma tensa.

-Estoy un poco abrumada, nada mas.

-A ver si puedes comer un poco, seguro que te sienta bien…-comenzo Narcisa.

-Tu despues de nuestro banquete nupcial volviste a…

Lucius no pudo terminar la frase. Tenia un codo demasiado clavado en su diafragma. Era sorprendente como Narcisa podia aporrear a su marido sin perder un apice de dignidad, hacerlo con elegancia y encima quedar bien.

Hermione tendria que averiguar ese secreto algun dia….

Una de las cosas que le entristecian y aliviaban simultaneamente era el hecho de que Ron no estuviera.

Le entristecia por que una de las personas mas importantes de su vida y con quien mas cosas habia compartido se perdiera uno de los dias que mas iban a influir en su futuro.

La aliviaba por que una de las personas que mas la habian decepcionado, fallado y hecho daño no estaba en un dia que ya de por si estaba resultando extraño, surrealista, dificil y complicado.

Con los nervios en un puño y agradeciendo que el cuarteto de cuerda siguiera tocando suavemente y no hubieran silencios incomodo, fueron al banquete.

Alli, mucha gente la animo.

Algunos la felicitaron. Otros, como George, le dieron su mas sentido pesame con una sonrisa enorme.

Charly incluso se ofrecio a romperle el cuello a Draco y darselo de comer a pedazos a sus colacuerno hungaros si alguna vez le hacia daño.

El gruñido disgustado de Draco ante el comentario la hizo reir.

Cuando se sirvieron los aperitivos, Hermione se dio cuenta de que no podria disfrutar mucho de la cena. Tenia tantos nervios que el estomago se le habia cerrado.

Esos odiosos nervios ya podrian haberse dosificado y llegado por fases a lo largo de la semana anterior. Pero noooo. Tenian que venir y aparecer todos de golpe colapsando todos y cada uno de sus sentidos en un dia que de por si, ya era bastante extraño.

Los platos de comida se iban sucediento. Hermione solo picoteo por encima.

La bebida corria a raudales y todo el mundo parecia disfrutarla. Mas que nada por que un poco de alcohol les sentiaria a todos bien.

La conversacion era tensa y educada en todas partes.

Sobretodo entre las facciones Malfoy-Weasley en la que Hermione estaba en medio.

Cuando la castaña se quiso dar cuenta, habian pasado varias horas, habian cortado la tarta con una espada y estaban disfrutando de un café.

Kinsley fue el primero en excusarse y marcharse. Mañana tenia muchas bodas que celebrar. Algunas por la mañana.

Los siguientes en ir a besar a la pareja e irse a dormir fueron Luna y Theo, mas que nada por que por la mañana, su boda era una de las que iba a celebrarse.

Hermione empezo a entrar ligeramente en panico.

Se quito el camafeo de Fred y se lo devolvio a Molly cuando ella y Arthur tambien se retiraron.

Luego fueron el resto de los Weasley. Y Blaise, que parecia orbitar felizmente alrededor de Ginny.

Harry y Pansy fueron de los ultimos en marcharse.

-Estaras bien?-Le pregunto Harry un tanto preocupado.

Hermione solo lo abrazo. Y dejo que la presencia familiar y segura de su amigo la rodeara.

-Si, estare bien. Solo son nervios.

El asintio. Y sonrio. Por qu eno sabia que decir.

Y muy a pesar de ambos, acabo marchandose.

Eso dejo la dejo a solas con los Malfoy. En una mansion enorme. Tuvo que respirar hondo.

Narcisa y Lucius hicieron a Draco una seña que la ojimiel no pudo comprender, pero el rubio menor solo asintio con la cabeza.

Y discretamente se retiraron mientras varios elfos empezaron a aparecer para recogerlo todo.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que nos retiremos….-Draco le tendio la mano y le sonrio, dandole un coraje que no sabia que tenia.

La guio por la mansion, llevandola hacia el ala sur, donde subieron unas escaleras.

-Creia que tus habitaciones estaban en la otra parte de la casa…

- _Nuestras_ habitaciones- la corrigio el suavemente- estan en la otra parte de la casa. Esta es la camara nupcial. Es tradicional que la noche de bodas la pareja la pase aquí. Puede resultar un poco escabroso si lo piensas mucho, pero es como un rito de iniciacion para las parejas Malfoy…

El abrio las puertas.

Era una habitacion primorosamente decorada, con las paredes chapadas en maderas tintadas de tonos calidos. Todo iluminado con luces etereas que no parcian venir de ningun sitio y con una cama monstruosamente grande con vaporosos cortinajes.

-Me estas diciendo que tus padres pasaron aquí tambien su noche de bodas?- Ese pensamiento quito todo romanticismo a la situacion de un plumazo.

Draco tuvo un escalofrio.

-Y mis abuelos, y mis bisabuelos...pero te aseguro que prefiero no pensar en ello…

-No me extraña…

Ese fue el momento en el que se miraron realmente incomodos el uno al otro.

Draco carraspeo, y se acerco a uno de los tocadores que habian en el lateral de la habitacion y abrio una de las cajas.

-Hay otra tradicion...aun que esta es opcional…

Ella se acerco y miro dentro.

Descansando enjadados en un interior forrado de terciopelo habian dos redomas llenas de una pocion. Una roja y una dorada. Y en medio, una figura que parecia la que coronaba algunas tartas, en las que las representaciones de un hombre y una mujer estaban enredados en un pasional beso.

Ella alzo una ceja. No tenia ni la mas remota idea de que era eso. Y no le gustaba no saber.

-Muchos matrimonios a lo largo de la historia de mi familia han sido por conveniencia y forzados. Asi que para ayudar a la pareja se ideo esto. Es un afrodisiaco. Aun que es un poco diferente de lo que puedas imaginar…

-Es como la amorthentia?

-No!- Draco la miro horrorizado- en absoluto! De hecho es todo lo contrario…

Draco saco la figura y la coloco encima del tocador.

-Es como una sustancia binaria. Yo bebo del vial rojo, y tu del dorado. Entonces activamos las pociones. Cada uno de nosotros le entrega su vial al otro, y bebemos el resto. Es como un intercambio, y debe hacerse libre y voluntariamente. Cualquier tipo de cohaccion anula el efecto. Mientras estemos juntos a menos de 30 metros del idolo-señalo a la figura- durante las siguientes doce horas de ingerir juntos las pociones sentiremos deseo el uno por el otro. Esta pocion no hace gran cosa. Solo excita y anula temporalmente las inhibiciones. Facilita...las situaciones incomodas, por asi decirlo. Que bebamos de una pocion y luego la intercambiemos hace que tu solo sientas eso por la persona que ha bebido antes….

-Como un marcados que nos fija mutuamente como el centro de atencion del efecto…-asintio ella.

-Si, algo asi.

Draco se quedo alli, mirandola nervioso.

-Solo lo ofrezco como una opcion para facilitar las cosas entre nosotros, Hermione. De verdad desearia que no fuera necesario. Pero se que no tuvimos el mejor de los comienzos y aun que ultimamente nos hemos llevado…-el penso un segundo en que palabra podia usar para describirla extraña fluctuacion que habia habido en el paradigma de su relacion. Era dificil- Mejor, se que las cosas aun deberan mejorar mucho…Y que no...cumplamos esta noche con nuestras obligaciones conyugales no es una opcion. No quiero que te sientas forzada...ni obligada a nada...es solo que esto tambien es dificil para mi y no se como ayudarte ni ayudarme a mi mismo….

Draco se paso las manos por el pelo frustrado. Queria hacer las cosas bien. Pero ser bueno siempre se le habia dado fatal.

La miro, para ver como reaccionaba ella. Hermione paso la mano por la caja que contenialas dos pociones, en apariencia inofensivas y la vio suspirar.

-Yo la dorada?

El trago saliva. NO sabia si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado que ella hubiera aceptado la oferta de usar los afrodisiacos.

-Si. Y yo la roja.

Ambos tomaron sus pociones, y bebieron la mitad de su contenido. Se intercambiaron los frascos, y en un beso indirecto mutuo, las vaciaron de un sorbo.

Hermione no sintio nada.

Solo miro a Draco y sonrio.

En realidad, eso de la pocion habia sido una idiotez. La verdad es que Draco era un chico muy,muy atractivo. Quien en su sano juicio necesitaria un afrodisiaco para querer meterse en la cama con esa criatura que parecia tener sangre de veela en las venas?

Solto una risita.

La sonrisa picara y el alzamiento sujerente de ceja que le dedico el hicieron maravillas con el escalofrio que le recorrio la espalda.

Eso de la pocion habia sido una chorrada. Ademas de que no hacia ningun efecto, no le hacia ninguna falta.

-Deberias quitarte toda esa joyeria….-susurro el mientras se acercaba un paso a ella- No querriamos que nada de eso se perdiera, verdad?

-No, seria una lastima. Ademas son de tu madre. NO quisiera ofenderla perdiendo sus joyas…-esta vez fue ella la que se acerco dando un paso hacia el.

De pronto que cientos de Malfoy hubieran tenido sexo en esa habitacion y en esa cama a lo largo de los siglos no le importaba a ninguno de los dos. Bueno, si. Que los siguientes Malfoy que iban a tener sexo ahi iban a ser ellos. De forma inminente, a ser posible.

Las manos de Draco se empezaron a mover hacia el pelo de la castaña ayudandola a despasar horquillas y quitarle piezas de joyeria. Liberando uno a uno los largos rizos de su pelo.

Luego, en una sinuosa caricia por su nunca, le despasaron el cierre de la gargantilla que fue a reposar en la mesa con el resto de piezas de orfebreria.

Hermione se quito los pendientes sola. Draco no pudo contenerse y beso los lobulos de sus orejas haciendola jadear en el proceso.

-deberiamos quitarnos tambien la ropa,...seria una pena que se arrugara mas de la cuenta…-susurro el directamente en su oido, haciendo que toda su piel se erizara, hablando entre beso y beso.

Hermione no pudo contener una risita.

-Draco, no tienes que buscar excusas para quitarme la ropa, sabes?

-Oh, vaya, y yo intentando ser educado y sensible….que torpe por mi parte…

Ambos rieron y Draco le bajo la cremallera del vestido sin mas ceremonias. Dejando que cayera.

Silvo suavemente al reconocer el tanga azul.

-Recuerdame que le de las gracias a Potter…

ella le solto un manotazo rodando los ojos y giro para quedar encarada a el mientras le quitaba la tunica.

-Ahora eres tu el que lleva demasiada ropa….

El ensancho su sonrisa.

Cuatro manos muy ansiosas empezaron a pelear para quitar cada pieza de tela sobre el cuerpo de Draco en el menor numero de movimientos posibles. Mientras, dos bocas habian chocado en un beso humedo, torpe y precipitado, ansioso y demasiado hambriento. Era como si no tuvieran bastantes labios, como si no consiguieran enredar sus lenguas lo bastante, como si no pudieran estar unidos lo suficiente.

SI, quien diablos necesitaba esa pocion para quitar inibiciones cuando tienes un Malfoy que besa asi entre los brazos?

Esa noche, Hermione descubrio muchas cosas sobre si misma.

Descubrio que podia ser mas osada de lo que jamas se habia creido, sobretodo cuando ella aun estaba en ropa interior y empujo a Draco a la silla del tocador, practicamente arrancandole los boxers y separandole las piernas despues de haberle cogido de las rodillas, se puso de rodillas delante de el y supo por primer a vez que se siente al tener un miembro masculino en la boca.

No tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que hacia, pero encontro una satisfaccion primaria en los gruñidos de Draco, que de pronto era masilla en sus manos. Y en sus labios. Bueno, en sus labios no era masilla, por que su polla tenia la consistencia de una barra de acero cobierta de una piel suave.

Aun que la ayudaba. Con sus suaves "merlin, si, asi,….", sus "mas rapido...", o los "oh, joder, mas fuerte...no pares".

Hermione descubrio que el sexo puede ser divertido y que requiere cierta dosis de complicidad, sobretodo cuando Draco se corrio con un rugido y sonriendo de manera lasciva mientras recuperaba el resuello anuncio al mundo muy felizmente:

-20 puntos para griffindor!

Hermione jamas habia pensado que podia ser tan abierta, tan descarada….y que no tenia por que ser siempre reprimida y timida…que ser valiente tambien significa no sucumbir a la vergüenza, sobretodo cuando no hay razones para ello y confias en la persona con la que estas.

Descubrio eso cuando Draco, desnudo como el dia que vino al mundo se levanto de la silla, la cogio en brazos y la llevo a la cama, dejandola alli y comenzo a lamerle todo el cuerpo, llenandola de besos, de pequeños mordiscos, de caricias.

Amaso sus pechos y paso sus blandos cientes por sus mas que estimulados pezones. Lamio sus piernas de arriba a abajo y hundio una de sus manos en su sexo mientras la besaba masturbandola casi perezosamente.

El no paraba de susurrar. _Preciosa...tan humeda….que suave...sabes tan bien….hummm_. Hermione se sintio hermosa en esos momentos. Un sentimiento al que no estaba acostumbrada. Y sentirse tan deseada la volvio aun mas osada.

Sobretodo cuando Draco le abrio las piernas sin miramientos y se sumergio en ella devorando y lamiendo sus labios inferiores como si ella estuviera hecha de caramelo.

-Joder!- Hermione no podia creerselo. Y le daba igual. Por que jamas creyo que podria hacer algo con semejante abandono y bueno...que leches. Draco era fantastico con su boca y no tenia muy claro que hacia el alli abajo, pero se sentia de maravilla.

Las unicas experiencias que habia tenido con los orgasmos eran mediante la masturbacion, pero el orgasmo que tuvo en plena boca de Draco fue apoteosico y biblico en comparacion. Era como comparar un vaso de agua con un tsunami. Las dos cosas son aguas y mojan, pero no es lo mismo.

Hermione jamas habia sabido que era tan flexible.

Sobretodo por la forma en la que Draco le abrio las piernas.

Habia esperado dolor cuando la penetro. Un desgarro masivo.

Casi fue decepcionante el ligero punzazo que sintio y la forma extraña en la que era llenada antes de que el empezara a moverse y de pronto...se sintiera llena de una manera absurda.

Entonces el placer empezo. Y todo lo demas podia esperar por que a la ojimiel a esas alturas todo lo que no fuera el macho que tenia entre las piernas le daba absolutamente igual.

-Ahg…-gemia Draco desesperado, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza mientras sus ojos hacian autenticos esfuerzos para no rodar al interior de su craneo- Joder, Hermione...eres muy estrecha…

Hermione siempre habia pensado en el sexo en terminos de hacer el amor. Que tenia que ser dulce, lleno de cariño y ternura…

Pero ahi estaba, con Draco hundido en su carne hasta el fondo, siendo embestida de forma lenta y profunda, provando las aguas. Y solo pudo hechar la cabeza atrás, aferrarse al cuello y hombros de el y gemir.

Esa noche, Hermione descubrio que podia ser lasciva.

Cuando Draco le prospuso cambiar de posicion y ella acepto con curiosidad de probar cosas nuevas, de seguir experimentando cosas nuevas…

y vaya si lo hizo.

Ahorcajada sobre Draco tuvo el control y disfruto cabalgando a su no-tan-pequeño-dragon mientras el hacia bromas sobre que les faltaba una fusta y una correa.

Cuando ella le respondio que quizas para otro dia, se sorprendio a si misma planteandose en serio esa idea y no encontrandola desagradable en absoluto.

Cuando Draco la puso a cuatro patas y agarrado a sus cadera la embistio desde atrás llegando aun mas profundo que antes, la ojimiel se descubrio a si misma gimiendo y pidiendo mas, de una manera abandonada y lasciva que en otras circunstancias hubira descrito de vergonzosas. Pero el termino "gemir como una furcia" en esas circunstancias le parecio de lo mas apetecible por que era lo unico que queria hacer mientras su marido le daba placer. Y lo tomaba de ella. Y le daba igual lo que pensara cualquiera por que acababa de tener otro orgasmo y en lo unico que podia pensar era en que aun asi, no era suficiente.

Hermione nunca supo que era tan curiosa. Cuando beso a Draco y fue plenamente consciente de que la boca de el sabia a su sexo y que la suya propia a semen y no podia mas que reir ante el bizarro intercambio.

Pero despues de que Draco se corriera en su interior y la cogiera tumbandola alreves sobre si mismo y forzara un 69 con sus cuerpos y empezaba a lamerla de nuevo, dandole completamente igual de que su propio semen chorreara del agujero humedo que estaba lamiendo, la castaña no podia mas que entregarse.

-Hermione, se buena chica y usa esa boca tuya para mantenerme firme….

Y ella no pudo mas que obeceder.

El sabia a semen, y a sus jugos vaginales, y se estaba quedando lacio tras su orgasmo y todo le daba igual por que volvio a metere ese eje de carne en la boca, y todo era fantastico.

Hermione jamas habria pensado que seria tan curiosa. Y fue todo un descubrimiento cuando sintio uno de los dedos de Draco humedecerse en su utero antes de recorrer circularmente el anillo externo de su ano antes de romper esa segunda barrera virgen y hundirse en ella mientras la lengua del rubio seguia caracoleando sobre su clitoris.

-si vas a desvirgarme ahi tambien hazlo bien,….

Ni ella se creia que esas palabras hubieran podido salir de su boca.

Pero a Draco por lo visto lo habia hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo por que de pronto se movio para ir a una mesita de noche y sacar lubricante (Hermione no sabia de donde) antes de empezar a prepararla con los dedos.

Nunca supo si era por que estaba muy relajada, por que si iba increiblemente cachonda, por que Draco sabia lo que hacia o una suma de todo….pero no dolio tanto como esperaba.

Draco volvio a tumbarla de espaldas en la cama y de cara a ella besandola como si necesitara la boca de ella para seguir viviendo, despues de haberse pasado como 15 minutos estimulando y dilatando su esfirnter, Hermione tambien perdio su virginidad anal como una hora despues de haber perdido la oral y la vaginal.

No pudo evitar reir. Draco iba a correrse en todos sus agujeros esta noche. Y no le importaba en absoluto por que se sentia extraño y fantastico al mismo tiempo y de pronto el habia hecho que girara y ella estaba volviendo a cabalgarle con aquella impresionante polla hundida en su trasero mientras el jugaba con los dedos en su clitoris y hechando la cabeza atrás, Hermione rugio al cielo otro orgasmo.

Iba a ser curioso por la mañana saber que se siente al tener semen chorreandole del ano.

Pero tras ese brutal climax Hermione no se haria mas preguntas.

Por que quedo benditamente inconsciente siendo arropada por el cuerpo palido del rubio ojigris que infinitamente satisfecho, se abrazo a ella como un hombre que no pretende compartir su mayor tesoro.

Menuda tonteria lo de la pocion afrodisiaca...total...no les habia hecho ninguna falta...fue lo que penso Draco antes de caer felizmente en brazos de morfeo.


	34. Chapter 34

CAPITULO 34: Una boda privada, una boda masiva y una repercusion insospechada.

Cosquilleo.

Esa fue la primera sensacion que la lleno cuando empezo a salir del amodorramiento del sueño y comenzo a despertar.

Todo su cuerpo cosquilleaba.

Tenia esa satisfaccion muscular y una agradable sensacion de hormigueo en todas partes.

Excepto en ciertas zonas sensibles que le palpitaban y las notaba irritadas y sensibles de una forma extraña y ajena que no resultaba del todo desagradable.

Se sentia relajada. Drenada y relajda. Completamente blanda y ductil.

Hermione se desperezo.

O lo intento.

Un brazo aferrado a su cintura le impidio moverse.

Oh.

Fue de totalmente relajada a panico absoluto en 3 segundos.

Se giro y vio a Draco parpadeando y mirandola de modo somnoliento.

Draco Malfoy.

Un segundo de absoluta incertidumbre.

Que cojones hacia con Draco Malfoy en la cama…

Oh. _OHHH_

Su cerebro fue despertando y los hechos de los ultimos dias finalmente alcanzaron su conciencia.

Sobretodo los acontecimientos de la noche _anterior._

Se puso brutalmente roja y de pronto no habia aire suficiente en la habitacion.

Como habia sido capaz de hacer todas esas cosas?

Oh, dios. Oh dios, oh dios…

EL hecho de que anoche tambien hubiera estado gritando _oh, dios, oh dios, oh dios_ en unas circunstancias totalmente diferentes y con un entusiasmo del que normalmente no hacia gala la sofocaron aun mas.

-Eh, buenos dias…-susurro el realamiendose los labios que los tenia secos y cuarteados. Hizo una mueca un tanto extraña- No se a ti, pero a mi la boca me sabe a rayos…

Hermione un ruido silvante y quiso morirse alli mismo de pura mortificacion. El rubio la miro extrañado.

-Te encuentras bien?

-Yo...tu...anoche….Dios…-Hermione se paso las manos por la cara sin ser capaz de armar una frase coherente. Sentia demasiadas cosas.

Una parte de ella queria relajarse y disfrutar de la experiencia.

Otra parte de ella queria meterse en un agujero y esperar a que pasaran 50 años antes de volver a asomar la cabeza de pura vergüenza.

Anoche todo habia sido muy facil. Esa dichosa droga le habia quitado todas sus inibiciones. Todas sus restricciones morales. NO habia habido etica ni moralidad. NO habian habido restricciones, ni procesos mentales. Solo puro edonismo. Solo la busqueda de la satisfaccion. Solo gratificacion fisica. Sin vergüenza, sin arrepentimientos, sin pensar en lo que podia pasar al dia siguiente por que esa pocion habia hecho que solo importara el ahora. Sin consecuencias, sin preocupaciones, sin nada mas que un instante compartido entre dos personas sin limites, ni barreras, ni nada que los detuviera.

Habia sido tan sencillo…

Pero ahora su cerebro volvia a funcionar y estaba teniendo problemas para procesar todo lo que habia sido capaz de hacer, todo lo que habia experiementado.

El la miro extrañado y de pronto, un brillo herido cruzo su mirada.

-Oye, calmate, vale?- Empezo el intentando sonar mas sensato de lo que se sentia, pues se habia ruborizado tambien mucho de golpe- Muchas de las cosas que hicimos anoche yo no suelo hacerlas...de hecho en circunstancias normales ni siquiera me terminan de gustar...por que saborear mi propio semen no es algo que normalmente sea plato de gusto para mi...pero fueron circunstancias excepcionales, deacuerdo? Asi que calmate...podemos ir mas despacio a partir de ahora si quieres e ir buscando terreno en el que nos sintamos ambos mas comodos…

Hermione respiraba de manera pesada.

-Si, vale...solo dame un segundo...solo necesito un momento…

Hermione no sabia lo que necesitaba. Pero estar ahi en esa cama no era una de ellas.

Sabia que era una cobarde. Muy poco griffindor por su parte. Pero tenia que huir. Tenia que...tenia que salir de ahi.

Se levanto de un salto llevandose la sabana con ella y se envolvio con ella para salir pitando hacia el baño.

Al llegar alli se metio en la ducha.

Se puso livida de golpe.

Algo humedo y tibio le chorraba entre las piernas. Y si la sensacion de escozor y palpitar que tenia en el ano y su vagina eran indicativo de algo iba a estar un poco escocida todo el dia.

Sus ojos se cerraron y se sintio aun mas avergonzada de si misma.

Habia tenido sexo con Malfoy. Habia follado con el. A lo bestia. Por que lo que habian hecho no tenia nada que ver con lo que ella entendia por "hacer el amor".

Y lo habia disfrutado. Muchisimo.

Y eso era lo que la avergonzaba.

Racionalmente lo entendia: estaba forzada a una situacion bizarra y extraña. Todo debia ser bizarro y extraño. Pero que hubiera conectado con Draco...que de hecho hubiera dejado de ser "Malfoy"…. Que hubieran pasado de enemigos, a amigos, a pareja, a amantes...tan rapido… que todo fluyera de esa manera...era anormal. No? No estaba bien, verdad?

No podia dejar de pensar.

Sus musculos protestaron.

Se metio en la ducha y encendio el agua caliente poniendose debajo del inmisericorde chorro de agua.

Hermione sonrio con amargura. Esa era su terrible maldicion. No poder dejar de pensar y ser incapaz de aceptar las cosas faciles...por que sencillamente las cosas no funcionaban asi. O no deberian serlo.

Volvio a cerrar los ojos y dejo que el agua se llevara las pruebas de su vergonzoso pecado.

Hasta que sintio unos brazos rodeandola por la cintura.

-Pero que…?

-Piensas demasiado.

La voz de Draco sonaba demasiado cerca de su oido. Demasiado cerca. El cuerpo masculino se pego a su humeda espalda y sintio lo desnudo que el estaba.

Se tenso de golpe. Se relajo de golpe. No sabia que sentir pero eso no estaba bien, verdad? No podia estarlo.

EL empezo a morderle el cuello y ella queria dejarse hacer y hecharlo de alli a patadas simultaneamente.

-Por que tenemos que hacer las cosas dificiles, Hermione? Se que entre nosotros no hay amor. Pero no niegues que hay quimica. Quizas algun dia podamos enamorarnos, no lo se. Sinceramente no tengo ganas de pensar en todo esto mas de la cuenta, y creo que seria mas facil si solo nos dejamos llevar. Me gustaria poder mirarte, tocarte y besarte sin que estemos drogados. Me gustaria que pudieras mirarme, tocarme y besarme sin que luego te sientas culpable o avergonzada. Lo que hicimos anoche no es un pecado. Ni algo que debieramos avergonzarnos. Y ahora no hay razones para que sintamos vergüenza. Deberiamos estar muy muy lejos de la vergüenza a estas alturas…

-Pero…-empezo ella intentando buscar razones para detenerlo. Razones para que el siguiera...razones para...para...Hermione solo queria encontrar razones para algo. NO tenia ni idea de para que.

-Dime que no lo deseas- Sentencio el con firmeza mientras culebreaba una de sus manos hacia sus pechos y se ponia a pellizcarle un pezon haciendola retorcerse en sus manos- Dime que no lo disfrutaste, dime que no te sentiste bien, que no te sientes atraida hacia mi aun que sea solo fisicamente. Dime eso...y parare. SI no, cierra la boca y besame por que me muero de ganas por volver a tenerte y no me preguntes por que porque no tengo ni la menor idea…

El cerebro de Hermione colapso.

A la mierda.

Se giro en redondo cogiendolo del cuello y estrello su boca a la de el.

Hermione descubrio esa mañana que tenia muy buen sentido del equilibrio.

Sobretodo cuando Draco la cogio del trasero y la alzo en volandas, estampandola contra la fria pared de azulejos de la ducha mientras ella rodeaba la cadera de el con las piernas.

Asi, en vilo, bajo el chorro de agua caliente el volvio a entrar en su cuerpo y a base de fuerza bruta volvio a embestir en su carne hasta que volvio a llenarla.

Y esta vez, no hubo culpa, ni remordimientos. Ni la excusa de que iban drogados.

Lo malo es que llegaron al a la boda de Theo y Luna por los pelos…

Es lo que tienen las duchas largas y en compañía...que se alargan mas de lo previsto.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ginny y Blaise, Draco y Hermione, Xenophilus Lovegood.

Fueron los unicos testigos de la boda de Theo y Luna.

Ambos en sus tunicas de gala, en una discreta sala del ministerio, con un oficiante casandolos y ejecutando el mismo ritual y juramento inquebrantable que en la boda del dia anterior.

Claro que Hemione estaba un poquito incomoda sentada. Nadie dijo nada al respecto pero que Draco tuviera que darle varios codazos a Blaise que no paraba de soltar risitas no ayudaba en nada.

Las miradas interrogantes de Ginny y sus muecas picaras hacian que a Hermione le subieran los colores de manera exagerada. Ten amigos para esto….

Comieron todos juntos y cuando empezo la tarde, fueron todos juntos a la madriguera para preparar las bodas de todos los demas. Luna estaba preciosa en su vestido de ensueño, y alli se quiso cambiar a una tunica de gala. Pero Ginny no se lo permitio.

-Puede que tu ya estes casada, pero hoy es el dia de tu boda, al menos lleva tu fantastico vestido un ratito mas….

Ron no aparecio por ninguna parte durante buena parte de los preparativos.

El letrero que habian puesto en la entrada de la carpa para el banquete indicaba los matrimonios que iban a celebrarse:

-Charly Weasley y Susan Bones.

-Percy Weasley y Romana Scoppo.

-George Weasley y Angelina Jonhson

-Blaise Zabini y Ginny Weasley.

-Harry Potter y Pansy Parkinson.

-Penelope Clearwatter y Aston Dolohov.

-Neville Longbottom y Hanna Abott

-Seamus Finnigan y Tracy Davis.

Sorprendentemente, no habia una gran cantidad de invitados pese a ser siete bodas simultaneas. Era otro de esos sutiles recordatorios de que esa celebracion era una consecuencia de la guerra. Y que todos habian tenido perdidas. Algunos realmente brutales.

Siete novias iban corriendo griando. Luna y Hermione, Damas de Honor con exceso de trabajo hacian lo que podian. Molly, obviamente, se centro mas en su hija que en el resto. No se la podia culpar por ello.

Kinsley tambien celebro esta boda. Todas a la vez en las cosas comunes y por el orden establecido para que las parejas recitaran sus votos y hacerles el juramento inquebrantable. Ese era el plan.

Fue una ceremonia un poco larga, extraña e incomoda, el fotografo apenas daba a basto capturando todos los momentos importantes.

Todas las novias estaban preciosas, y todos los novios estaban nerviosos. Harry habia querido hablar con Hermione sobre su noche de bodas pero se vio incapaz de hacerlo. Ademas de que estaba tan nervioso que habian tenido que cambiarle de camisa dos veces por que no paraba de sudar. Molly tuvo que rendirse y usar un hechizo secante en el ojiverde para que su ropa no oliera a sudor.

Ademas que esa conversacion no hubiera acabado bien. Como le preguntas algo asi a tu mejor amiga? _Eh, Hermione, que tal tu polvo de recien casada con Malfoy anoche? Bien? Te desvirgo con sufienciente tacto?_

Nop. Esa era una conversacion que Harry jamas tendria con Hermione. Nunca. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ademas, Hermione parecia tranquila, se la veia bien. Asi que suposo que las cosas no habrian sido raras. NO veia razon para volverlas raras el ahora sacando el tema….

Ron se mantuvo alejado en todo momento y Hermione se sentia triste y agradecida simultaneamente.

Lo curioso fue que Draco no se alejo de ella en ningun momento.

La castaña sabia que los Malfoy eran un poco terriotriales y posesivos, y aun que en cierto sentido eso le irrito, por que ella era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola, en cierto sentido lo agradecio por que emocionalmente se sentia vulnerable. Y fisicamente tambien…

El banquete fue ruidoso. Los weasley eran unicos a la hora de celebrar cosas y liarla parda sin razon aparente. Y cuando George y Blaise se conocieron hicieron una especie de simbiosis instantanea.

Ginny no sabia si sentirse feliz u horrorizada de que su hermano y su marido hubieran conectado de esa forma tan infantil. Pero ante semejante receta que crea el caos, Theo intervino y se aseguro de mantener a Blaise separado del gemelo Weasley en todo momento. Por la seguridad e integridad mental de todos los presentes.

Por alguna razon, Romana estaba de los nervios. Miraba a todos y a todas partes con un panico creciente. Percy parecia estar pegado a ella por la cintura y no paraba de acariciarle la espalda y el pelo pidiendole que se centrara en el y olvidara todo lo demas. Que pronto todo estaria bien.

Parecia un cachorrito adorando a su nueva dueña. Aun que nadie entendia por que Romana estaba tan alterada y tenia tantos tics nerviosos.

Mientras disfrutaban de la fantastica tarta que Molly habia hecho de postre, en aquella comida de media tarde, una chica aparecio en la carpa. Mirando a su alrededor nerviosa.

Era una joven preciosa. Con un maravilloso pelo cobrizo y brillante, que ni era rubio ni pelirojo, si no un punto medio y resplandeciente.

Alta, con unas curvas envidiables. Una preciosa tez palida que parecia porcelana y unos hermosos ojos color verde lima.

Todos la miraron un poco sorprendidos.

Hasta que ella vio a Ron y salio corriendo saltandole encima y abrazandolo.

-Oh, Ron, no sabes lo preocupada que he estado! No sabia donde encontrarte!

-Eh….Siri,….-Murmuro el mirandola sorprendido.

-Me llamo Lyra, bobo!- Rio ella sin darse cuenta que el ni siquiera sabia su nombre- Ha pasado algo maravilloso!

-Ah si?- Ron miraba a su alrededor incomodo. Su padre se estaba acercando con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si, es cosa del destino!- Lyra miro a Ron con la misma cara de boba fascinacion que Lavander solia tener. Ron tuvo un mal presentimiento.- Vas a ser papa!

-Que?- Gruño Ron que empezo a sudar frio.

-QUE?- Gritaron simultaneamente Arthur y Molly

-Ron, quien es la futura madre de tu hijo?- Susurro Bill, que estaba mas que harto del comportamiento absurdo de su hermano en los ultimos tiempos

-Soy Lyra!- Canturreo ella alegremente, parecia ajena al revuelo que acababa de armar.

-Oye, Lyra...mira, fue divertido...pero lo que tuvimos fue solo algo de una noche...y no puedes estar embarazada por que usamos medidas, recuerdas?- Intento susurrar Ron, que empezaba a sentirse muy pequeño ante las miradas de su familia. Unas miradas que no auguraban nada bueno.

-Pero fui a San Mungos! Y eres el unico con quien he estado en meses!- Espeto ella haciendo un puchero. Los medimagos me dijeron que no era la unica a la que le habia pasado, que hay mucha magia de un objeto llamado la tabla, o algo asi, y que anula los hechizos anticonceptivos! No es fantastico? Ya sabia yo que tu y yo estabamos hechos el uno para el otro! Es cosa del destino, debemos estar juntos! No quieres que tengamos una familia? Sera maravilloso!

-Querida, creo que deberiamos hablar de esto en privado…-empezo Molly que era mas que consciente del silencio tenso que se habia hecho en la carpa. Ron acababa de chafar la boda de sus hermanos de la peor forma posible con una perfecta desconocida que no habia tenido ni la decencia de sacar el tema de forma discreta.

-Pero soy feliz! Y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa, por que tendria que hablar de ello en privado como si me avergonzara de ser la mama de los hijos del hombre de mis sueños?

Ron se palmeo la cara. Lyra parecia vivir en su version de la realidad. Se conocieron borrachos en un bar, hecharon un polvo, y no se habian vuelto a ver en semanas. Esa no era precisamente la forma que el queria contarle a sus hijos sobre "como conoci a vuestra madre".

Mientras los patriarcas Weasley se llevaban a un patidifuso y aterrado Ron y a una alegre y feliz Lyra a una zona mas privada, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar en la carpa de la fiesta. Sobretodo los fotografos que lo habian captado todo. iban a tener su agosto.

Harry estaba que hechaba humo por las orejas de furia e indignacion. Percy y Charly no podian expresar con palabras su opinion al respecto mejor de lo que lo hacian sus ceños fruncidos y sus nudillos blancos.

Los chillidos indignados de Ginny habian alcanzado un tono tan agudo y estridente que solo los canidos eran capaces de oirla. Que a lo lejos empezara a aullar un lobo de forma agonica resulto preocupante.

Hermione...Hermione no sentia nada.

Cuando Draco se la llevo aparte para preguntarle preocupado si estaba bien, ella sonrio.

Se sentia...libre. Le avergonzaba lo que habia pasado por que habia sido bochornoso. Pero emocionalmente estaba tan distanciada de Ron que no sentia que le afectara. AL menos, ya no.

Miro a Draco sonriendo, le cogio de la mano y poniendose de puntillas le beso suavemente en la mejilla.

-Estoy bien. Estoy mas que bien. Ron es mi pasado. Y sinceramente, ni siquiera duele ya.

EL sonrio. Apretando los dedos que tenia entre los suyos suavemente.

Los señores Weasley no volvieron. Ni Ron.

La fiesta siguio su curso tranquilamente. Kinsley hablo con ellos sobre que se sospechaba que para favorecer el boom demografico la magia de la Tabla anulaba medidas que evitaran la concepcion, pero que no se habia hecho publico por que no estaban seguros y no habia habido forma de confirmarlo…

Cuando la noche cayo, Aston y Penelope se retiraron. Iban a pasar la noche en una de las propiedades Dolohov que el habia heredado.

Luna y Theo se fueron al castillo Nott despues de dar besos y abrazos a todos. O miradas incomodas y sonrisas tensas en el caso de Theo.

Ginny y Blaise, pese a las protestas y las miradas torvas de sus hermanos tambien se fueron. Chateau Zabini les esperaba.

Neville y Hanna fueron los siguientes, iban a pasar la noche en la casa que el habia heredado de sus padres. Su abuela estaba de vaciones.

Seamus y Tracey, que habian sido mas bien discretos, se fueron directamente a su luna de miel, habian hablado de una playa en el caribe, por que era octubre y alli aun hacia buen tiempo.

Percy y Romana no tardaron en desaparecer. Romana parecia mas que alivada de poder irse a la casita a la que se iba a mudar con su nuevo y flamante esposo.

Geroge y Angelina desaparecieron sin decir nada a nadie. Todos supusieron que irian a la casa que compartian, ese apartamiento sobre su tienda en el callejon Diagon.

Charly y Susan pasarian la noche en la madriguera.

Draco y Hermione….bueno, ellos esperaron educadamente y usaron un pequeño transportador privado que Draco llevaba en el bolsillo que los llevaria directamente a la casa de campo perdida en el bosque donde pasarian su Luna de miel.

Iba a ser una noche muy interesante. Seguida de unas vaciones...muy interesantes.


	35. Chapter 35

NOTA: se que os tengo acostumbradas a actualziar todos los dias a ciertas horas, pero esta semana y la que viene cabe la posibilidad de que haya dias que no pueda subir cap o tenga retrasos. Estamos arreglando unos muebles y entre barnices, taladros y otra parafernalia es posible que se me complique un poco el tema. Ni confirmo nada ni es algo seguro, solo aviso de que es una posibilidad de que suba caps a diferentes horas o haya dias que no pueda subirlos. Intentare compensar, pero no hago promesas. Dicho eso….

AVISO DE CONTENIDO: Limonada con azucar para todas. (guiño guiño)

Por cierto Ilwen, te lo dedico, que fuiste la primera en pedirmelo. Y gracias a todas las que votasteis en la encuesta sobre contenido de este y otros capitulos. Lo dejo asi flotando en el aire para no spoilear.

CAPITULO 35: La noche de bodas de los Nott

Ambos se miraron. Luna tenia los ojos llenos de curiosidad. Theo estaba sudando frio, sintiendo el corazon acelerado y una opresion en su estomago que estaba seguro que era una ulcera sangrante formandose a una velocidad record.

Carraspeo muy incomodo mirando a su flamante esposa, preciosa en su vestido de novia.

Estaban en el dormitorio principal del Castillo Nott. Un cuarto que habia sido remodelado de arriba a abajo quitando todo lo que a Theo le recordaba a su padre.

Una habitacion nueva. Una vida nueva. Una esposa.

Theo trago saliva. No se sentia para nada preparado para esto. Pero no es como si pudiera pedir un tiempo muerto…

Recordo que muchas familias sangre puras tenian tradiciones para estas circunstancias. Sonrio un poco para sus adentros. Quizas un poco de ayuda extra…

-Hay una caja con afrodisiacos en algun lugar si quieres…-comenzo de manera tentativa.

-Oh, no, gracias- Canturreo Luna con su habitual tono feliz- Esta es una experiencia nueva para mi, quisiera disfrutarla con todos mis sentidos sin nada que los nuble o altere.

-Ah, vale- Theo habria preferido que ella le pateara el estomago. Habria sido menos incomodo que esa respuesta. Al menos ella era totalmente sincera.

La vio ir al tocador, quitarse el velo, las joyas y soltarse ese larguisimo pelo rubio claro que tan hipnotico resultaba.

La vio sacar la varita y lanzar un pequeño conjuro que despaso uno a uno todos los botones de la espalda del vestido, y la vio mover los hombros para liberarse de el.

La ligera tela del vestido cayo haciendo ondas como algo liquido a sus pies.

Theo trago saliva.

Luna estaba delante de el, en un sujetador de encaje blanco trasparente, un tanga del mismo tono niveo y el mismo tejido que dejaba entrever los rizos dorados de su sexo. No llevaba liguero pero sus medias quedaban atadas por unas cintas con encajes a medio muslo de altura. Y si esa imagen no le hubiera congelado los procesos cerebrales lo suficiente, Luna lucia un pendiente con una piedra azul en su hombligo.

-Te gusta?- susurro llevando sus dedos y toqueteando esa resplandeciente e inocente piedra azul que decoraba la oquedad de su vientre- Hermione dijo que necesitaba algo azul...asi que pense que esto podria ser interesante. No tenia por que ser una prenda de ropa. Y según he leido, muchos hombres encuentran la joyeria corporal atractiva y erotica.

Theo solo trago saliva. Claro que tenia la boca demasiado seca. Hacia mucho calor. Por que hacia tanto calor? Se despaso los botoenes del cuello de su tunica y se quito como pudo el corbatin. Santo Salazar,….apenas podia respirar. Sentia como si su cuerpo pesara varias toneladas y al mismo tiempo como si hubieran llenado de helio su cabeza y fuera a despegar en cualquier momento. Y por que narices el aire era tan sofocante? Era como si no hubiera suficiente oxigeno...se sentia como en un horno. Y sabia que no debia quedarse mirando. Eso era de mala educacion. Pero inexplicablemente era incapaz de apartar la vista de la joven que tenia enfrente.

Luna era preciosa. Con sus pechos pequeños, su figura espigada, y sus caderas redondeadas. Todo en ella era menudo, respingon y resultaba etereo. Tenia una cualidad cuasi faerica. Y no podia apartar la vista. Ni respirar. Theo empezo a temer que el mito de la combustion espontanea no fuera tan mito como tenia pensado.

Ella camino hacia el, y comenzo a desvestirlo. Theo solo se dejo hacer. Por algun motivo no computable de pronto se sentia increiblemente torpe. Sabia que tenia que hacer algo con las manos. Pero no tenia ni idea de que hacer con ellas. Donde ponerlas. Que tocar. Que no tocar. Solo movia sus brazos torpemente alante y atrás en un vago intento de ganar tiempo e intentar recordar que tenia que hacer con sus brazos.

Luna solo sonrio y solto una risita casi musical ante la ineptitud social del misantropo. El solo ronrio con torpeza y fruncio el ceño apartando la mirada avergonzado. Se supone que son los hombres los que deben tener iniciativa y esas cosas...Pero es que no podia pensar.

Theo acabo quitandose los zapatoos a empujones con los dedos de los pies, para no perder la verticalidad. Y despues de que su tunica, su camisa y su camisa interior hubieran desaparecido, Luna despaso su cinturon y sus pantalones y estos cayeron al suelo. Ahora estaban los dos en ropa interior.

Para pasmo del moreno, Luna se llevo sus propias manos a la espalda y se despaso el sujetador. Moviendose lentamente para quitarselo y dejarlo caer tambien.

Parecia que la gravedad hubiera hecho presa de las pupilas de Theo por que sus ojos se vieron atrapados en un movimiento descendente.

Si. Tetas.

Redondas, palidas, coronadas por unos pezones rosados y erectos que estaban alli, devolviendole la mirada.

Theo trago saliva.

Casi podia sentir el institnto primario mamifero de poner sus manos en esos dos monticulos de carne y estrujar. O aferrarse con la boca a ellos y mamar. Esa idea le parecio magnifica. Si. Bueno, las dos. Pero ahora su cerebro colapsaba por que por lo visto no era capaz de hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Y la aterradora idea de que ella no se lo permitiera, de que eso no estuviera permitido, de que no fuera adecuado….

Theo empezo a hiperventilar.

Seguia sin haber suficiente aire en la habitacion.

Para pasmo del joven, su esposa se arrodillo delante de el, y con un cuidado asombroso, metio los dedos en la cintura de sus boxers y los fue bajan lentamente. Ella jamas aparto la mirada de su rostro mientras lo dejaba totalmente desnudo.

Theo creia que iba a darle algo.

Su corazon martilleaba en su pecho de tal manera que penso que sufirria un callo cardiaco en algun momento.

Tenia una ereccion rampante, apuntando directamente a la cara de Luna. Si no se habia dado cuenta de que estaba tan excitado. Por lo visto su cuerpo se habia revelado contra su habituale estado de control cerebral y estaba actuando por su cuenta.

Luna sonrio.

-Fue en lo que quedamos, verdad? En que yo te estimularia primero…

-Si…-Theo apenas podia hablar. Se palmeo la espalda orgulloso mentalmente hablando por haber sido capaz de pronunciar un monosilabo de manera coherente. SI. Todo un logro dado que en esos momentos no tenia riego sanguineo en sus neuronas.

-Dime si hay algo que no te gusta o que especialmente te estimule. Nunca he hecho algo asi. Mi conocimiento sobre las felaciones es meramente teorico…

Luna parecio dudar apenas un segundo, mirando por primera vez el largo pene erecto que estaba practicamente vibrando por tension a pocos centimetros de su cara. Y abrio los labios, metiendo el glante en su boca antes de chuparlo como si fuera una piruleta y hacer dibujos de espirales con la lengua.

Si el gemido ronco de Theo, la forma en la que su mano salio disparada para agarrarla involuntariamente del pelo con una poco mas de fuerza de lo que hubiera sido necesaria y la forma en la que le temblaron las piernas era algun indicativo…. Luna estaba bastante segura de que estaba haciendo algo bien. Asi que empezo a crear vacio en su boca, ahuecando las mejillas. Empezo a mover adelante y atrás su cabeza, intentando relajar la garganta y metiendo ese miembro cada vez mas hondo, intentando no provocarse nauseas. Y empezo a mover su lengua, contra la base del pene que llenaba su cavidad oral, llenandolo bien de saliva, y apretandolo contra su paladar. Y procuro ir con mucho cuidado con los dientes. Ella no tenia pene, pero si era una zona tan sensible como parecia, seguro que rozar dientes o apretar con ellos no era algo que Theo quisiera experiementar dadas las circunstancias.

Theo acababa de entrar en un perfecto estado de nirvana. Calor. Humedad, era lo que sentia. Estaba siendo envuelto por esa preciosa boca que tan inocentemente lo engullia. Y lo envolvia con un placer que no habia sido ni siquiera capaz de concevir.

Era perfecto...era...era….maravillos...era sencillamente….

No le dio tiempo a pensar en como describir o catalogar lo que sentia en esos gloriosos momentos por que un brutal orgasmo lo recorrio sin previo aviso y eyaculo en espasmos en la boca de Luna, que no se lo habia esperado y de pronto estaba tosiendo e intentando tragar semen simultaneamente.

Si, habian sido los 40 segundos mas excitantes y placenteros de la vida de Theo. Seguidos por los 10 segundos mas mortificantes y vergonzosos cuando Su mirada anonadada mientras aun sentia los placenteros espasmos de su climax se cruzo con la pasmada mirada de Luna que no estaba segura de lo que habia pasado mientras tenia la cara cubierta de semen.

Pasaron otros diez mortificantes segundos en los que el ego, la autoestima y la virilidad de Theodore Nott sufrieron una tremenda turbulencia y se estrellaron sin dejar supervivientes.

-Yo...yo...yo- Tartamudeo como pudo sintiendo de pronto unas tremendas ganas de llorar de pura frustracion- Yo….lo siento...lo siento…

Luna solo se puso en pie como pudo. Se paso la mano por la cara quitandose todo el semen que fue capaz y abrazo a Theo.

-Bueno, no fue lo que esperaba...ni como lo esperaba- Dijo ella suavemente, acariciandole su espalda llena de cicatrices con mimo- pero ha sido interesante. La verdad es que no esperaba tener un efecto tan explosivo en ti. Ha sido alagador saber que soy capaz de hacerte perder asi el control, la verdad. Aun que preferiria que te repusieras. Ahora te toca a ti prepararme a mi y estimularme para poder seguir. Tenemos mucha noche por delante, Theo. Y la experiencia la da la practica. No voy ha juzgarte por no tener experiencia. La verdad es que es agradable saber que aprenderemos juntos. Y cometeremos errores. Tambien juntos. Y podemos experimentar con nuestros cuerpos y descubrirnos mutuamente… tu no encuentras eso excitante? Por que yo si. Y mucho…

Theo, que habia enterrado la cara en el cuello de ella incapaz de mirarla, hecho el cuello atrás y se encontro con los ojos de Luna. Esa mirada llena de picardia, de diversion. Esa mirada que no se burlaba, si no que lo animaba.

La sintio retorcerse en sus brazos. Y se dio cuenta que ella estaba frotando una pierna contra la otra.

oh.

Trago saliva.

Ella estaba excitada.

De alguna manera su desastre precoz la habia excitado.

O era la situacion en si.

No lo sabia.

No le importaba.

Trago saliva.

Ella tenia razon, aun podia arreglarlo. Si habia algo que Theo si era, ademas de antisocial, era tenaz.

-Puedo….puedo tocarte?- pregunto con cierta angustia en su voz.

Luna no respondio. No al principio. Pero cogio las manos de Theo por las muñecas y las movio como si fueran las de una marioneta. El le dejo. Dejaria hacer a esa joven lo que quisiera con el, en total y absoluta rendicion.

Lentamente, ella guio las manos de Theo hacia su cuerpo. Hizo que una de esas manos abarcara uno de sus pequeños pechos, y guio la otra hacia su trasero.

-Theo, claro que puedes tocarme. Quiero que me toques. Cualquier parte de mi. Como tu desees. Como mas te plazca. Tu me has dejado hacer lo que yo quiera con tu cuerpo. Que te hace pensar que yo no te dejaria o no desearia que hicieras lo mismo conmigo? Si hay algo que no me guste o me haga sentir incomoda, te lo dire. Confio en ti. Hay una curva de aprendizaje,...y yo quiero que conozcas mi cuerpo tanto como quiero conocer el tuyo.

Theo no daba credito ha sus oidos. Basicamente le acababan de dar carta blanca para que haga lo que quiera. Tal y como quiera. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro estaba aun muriendose de vergüenza por lo que habia pasado e hizo que se ruborizara. Otra pequeña parte de su cerebro estaba haciendo un bailecito ridiculo de la victoria e hizo que asintiera con mas entusiasmo del que seria apropiado dadas las circunstancias.

Pero guio a Luna hacia la cama. Y suavemente, la ayudo a recostarse.

Con las manos temblorosas le quito el tanga. Pero dejo las medias. Oh si. Hasta Theodore Nott era un hombre y tenia sus cosillas. Ver las piernas de Luna metidas en aquellas medias de seda altas hacia algo innombrable con su sistema limbico.

Theo decicio no pensar. Quizas todo asi fuera mas facil.

Y lo primero que hizo, fue sellar su boca en el hombligo de Luna y jugar con su lengua empujando y tirando suavemente del pendiente con la piedra azul que alli reposaba. La oyo soltar un suspiro y la sintio arquear la espalda.

Mientras su boca estaba ocupada sellando beso tras beso en su vientre y su hombligo, sus manos vagaron por los costados femeninos rumbo al norte, hasta que cada una de ellas estuvo firmemente aferrada a aquellos pequeños y redondos pechos. Y apreto.

Oh. Dulce Morgana….

Sentir esa carne calida y flexible, firme entre sus dedos, mientras la amasaba como si fuera arcilla...Theo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ronronear.

Y no cerro los ojos en ningun momento, disfrutando del espectaculo de ver a Luna retorciendose y arqueandose, ruborizandose y erizandose con sus caricias. Pese a ser torpe e inexperto, ella parecia disfrutarlo.

Solto el hombligo de Luna, y relamiendose ascendio dando besos por el esternon.

Y de pronto fue como si algo primario y mamifero se apoderara de el cuando cerro sus labios sobre un pezon de Luna y sintio el impulso basico y primitivo de mamar.

Algo en el se retorcia.

Sentir la tierna piel rosada de la aureola endureciendose bajo las cortorsiones de su lengua le hizo rodar los ojos hacia dentro de su craneo.

Y luego penso que llevaba diez minutos lamiendo, besando y amasando el cuerpo de su esposa. Se habia corrido en su boca tras que ella mamara de su sexo, llevaban poco mas de un dia casado, y el unico beso que le habia dado y habian juntado asi sus bocas era cuando el oficiante habia dicho "puedes besar a la novia".

Quizas estaban siendo poco ortodoxos.

Y por alguna razon, besar a Luna le parecia una idea fantastica. Claro que eso supondria soltar el pezon que tenia atrapado con la boca. Eso no le gustaba tanto. Theo tenia un problema. Le faltaban bocas y manos para abarcar todo lo que deseaba besar y tocar en esos momentos.

Pero hizo de tripas corazon y en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, hizo que su boca llegara a la boca de Luna y la sello alli.

La rubia entre sus brazos se agarro a su cuello y ese beso ni fue casto, ni fue puro ni tuvo esa parsimonia exploratoria que habian tenido las caricias hasta ahora.

Luna parecia querer comerselo vivo y Theo en ese instante estuvo muy a favor del canibalismo.

El misantropo recordo que debia seguir estimulandola. Claro que Luna en ese instante parecia altamente estimulada...Pero el habia tenido un orgasmo. Era justo que ella tuviera tambien uno. O uno detras de otro hasta que el estuviera listo para consumar apropiadamente su matrimonio. De pronto sentia mucha, mucha curiosidad por saber si Luna seria multiorgasmica.

Una de sus manos parecio cobrar vida propia y empezo a descender, hundiendose entre las piernas de su rubia y abriendose paso entre los calidos pliegues carnosos que parecian palpitar.

Lo primero que sintio fue eso. El calor.

Lo segundo fue la humedad.

Esa sedosa humedad que hacia que sus dedos cosquilleaban y se le escapara un gemido que Luna engullo ansiosa.

Sus dedos exploraron la zona. Suavemente.

Reconocio los labios mayores. Y los menores. Reconocio la abertura que rezumaba esa gloriosa humedad como la entrada de su vagina.

Y empezo a subir. Tenia que encontrar ese punto. Aun que mirar un diagrama ilustrado anatomico y buscar a tientas un clitoris siendo la primera vez que tocaba a una mujer eran dos cosas bien distintas.

-Un poco mas arriba…-suspiro Luna, que tomo su muñeca y guio sus dedos.

Oh. Si. Ahi. Un bultituo que parecia estar inflamandose bajo sus yemas.

Y la forma en la que Luna se retorcio convirtiendose en una masa gimoteante era un muy buen augurio para su exploracion.

-Mas?- Susurro como pudo fascinado por el efecto que tenia en su esposa.

-Si!- Ella comenzo a acariciarlo y arañarlo. Y a Theo no le importo en lo mas minimo- mas...mas fuerte...mas….mas rapido….Theo por favor.

El misantropo trago saliva. Ella estaba suplicandole?

Eso hizo estragos en su hombria. Su ego herido tuvo una recuperacion milagrosa y habia duplicado su tamaño solo con esas palabras balbuceadas entre gemidos.

Su nombre empezo a ser suspirado una y otra vez como un mantra. Theo queria sonreir. Siempre habia sido habil con sus manos. Mas con la izquierda que con la derecha despues de que su padre le rompiera los dedos en varias ocasiones. Pero aun asi siempre habia tenido buen pulso y delicadeza en sus manos.

Ver a Luna empezando a jadear, arqueandose, suplicandole que fuera mas deprisa, que apretara mas….

Theo solo se doblego a los deseos de su dama. Y la vio estallar.

Luna retorciendose y suplicandole que parara, que era demasiado. Theo estaba fascinado. La vio convulsionar, y sintio los espasmos de su sexo en sus manos.

Trago saliva.

Ella resplandecia por el sudor y algun tipo de energia que no podia describir ni comprender.

Bellisima. Era la unica forma que tenia de describirla.

Tras unos segundos en los que ella parecio recuperar el resuello y regresar de donde quiera que hubiera ido mientras cabalgaba su orgasmo, Theo sonrio. Si, la habia estimulado manualmente. Pero aun no la habia catado.

Comenzo a besar a Luna en un sendero descendente. Ella se removio, y abrio las piernas de la rubia colocandose entre ellas.

Beso con devocion su monte de venus y saco la lengua para pasarla lenta y deliveradamente en un movimiento hacia arriaba, apoyando toda la parte plana y asegurandose de coger toda la humedad para engullirla con codicia. Dulce y salada a la vez. Almizclada. Si pudiera huntaria ese sabor tan caracteristico de Luna en tostadas para desayunarla cada mañana. Sabia que se acababa de volver adicto con una sola dosis. Y no le importaba un carajo.

Luna sufrio otro espasmo.

-Espera...espera...demasiado...muy sensible….dame un segundo,….dame un minuto…

Theo no tenia paciencia. Queria darle a Luna de todo menos tiempo.

Busco a tientas mientras lamia ese pequeño nucleo endurecido. Y lo encontro.

Sonrio de forma traviesa. Se aferro a el con los labios a esa perla carnosa y succiono mientras no dejaba de aguijonearla con la lengua.

Luna se convirtio en un desastre gimoteante y sudado entre sus manos. Aun que era el el que estaba entre sus piernas.

Las manos de la rubia se hundieron en su pelo. Theo no sabia si tiraba de el para separarlo de su sexo o lo empujaba para tenerlo mas cerca. Pero no es como si le importara.

-Por favor...por favor...por favor… Theo!

El misantropo no sabia exactamente que queria Luna. No sonaba muy coherente en esos momentos. Asi que opto por seguir lo que estaba haciendo por que lo encontro inmensamente satisfactorio. Y parecia que ella no objetaba demasiado.

Con cierta parsimonia siguio toqueteando aquellos pliegues humedos con los dedos mientras seguia aferrado con su boca al clitoris aprisionado entre sus labios.

Y solo por curiosidad, solo por ver que pasaba, hundio dos de sus falanjes en aquella abertura humeda que parecia abrirse por si misma para el.

Theo recordaria ese instante con claridad cristalina el resto de sus dias.

Como Luna se arqueo, como gimio. Como atrapo su cabeza con los muslos dejandolo sordo y empezo a convulsionar temblando. Y como literalmente, estallo en su boca.

Sintio aquella humeda calidez aumentando y empapandole la cara a pulsos. Como el olor almizclado aumento hasta volverlo loco y convertirlo en una criatura que solo gruñia y sentia una posesividad nada natural en el hacia la mujer a la que acababa de provocarle un segundo orgasmo.

Si. Theo podia acostumbrarse a esto.

Claro que de pronto Luna estaba tirandole del pelo como si quisiera arrancarle el cuero cabelludo y esa dulce criatura casi efimera se habia convertido en una bestia asilvestrada movida por hormonas que tenia a Theo completamente fascinado y a su merced.

La rubia comenzo a besarlo y lamerlo con frenesi, empujandole sobre la cama y ahorcajandose sobre el.

EL sabor almizclado de la boca de Theo se mezclo con el rastro a sabor a almendras amargas de La boca de Luna. Y a ninguno de los dos le importo demasiado.

-Theo...Theo...Theo…-entonaba ella a con fervor.

El misantropo hacia varius minutos que estaba otra vez erecto. Sonrio con cierta suficiencia. Si. Podia hacer esto. Claro que podia. Y ademas queria.

-Crees que estas ya debidamente preparada…-comenzo el cuando la oyo gruñir.

-Cierra la boca- Rugio ella con la mirada desbocada.- Te quiero dentro de mi, ahora!

Theo era un chico educado. Puede que fuera socialmente inepto. Pero entendia el concepto del protocolo y la etiqueta. Y todo hombre sabe que debe hacer caso a su esposa. Asi que lo hizo. Por que como iba a negarle algo a la amazona desenfrenada que tenia encima?

Todo se volvio borroso para el en ese momento.

Nunca supo si ella estaba encima, o era el el que estaba encima. Giraron muchas veces.

Pero de pronto ella se abrio, y su eje se hundio en la carne femenina. Y se vio engullido y hundido alli.

Por un segundo algo choco contra su sensible glande, y sintio que algo se rompia. Pero al parecer perder la virginidad no debia ser tan doloroso como parecia para las mujeres por que Luna le gritaba que no se detuviera. Asi que no lo hizo. Theo era un chico obediente.

El no sabia como funcionaba aquello, pero algo instintivo le instaba a mover las caderas, y le parecio buena ida guiarse por ese instinto.

Besandose con torpeza, acariciandose de manera desesperada, moviendose de manera arritimica y precipitada, giraron y rodaron por la cama sudando y sintiendose desesperados.

Esta vez, Theo consiguio aguantar unos 7 minutos antes de estallar.

Si correrse en la boca de Luna ya habia sido toda una catarsis, besarla mientras estallaba y su semilla inundaba aquel utero hizo estragos con su capacidad racional de describir el extasis.

Pero ninguno de los dos tenia suficiente.

Envueltos en sabanas llamaron a un elfo para que trajera algo para comer. Algo con mucho azucar, por que falta les hacia.

Ambos se sentian amodorrados e inmensamente satisfechos.

Acurrucados el uno contra el otro, comieron galletas y bebieron te.

Por alguna razon, ninguno de los dos queria dormir. En algun momento, Luna se sento ahorcada encima de Theo, dandole lentos y perezosos besos, atrapando su cadera entre sus piernas, moviendo su pelvis en lentos circulos.

Theo no sabia si era por que habia estado tanto tiempo deprivado de contacto humano y su sistema endrocrino estaba sobrecompensando o por que era joven y tenia mas energia de la que debia, pero poco despues volvia estar en pie de guerra, y lentamente penetro a Luna y asi volvieron a estar unidos.

Y esta vez no habia frenesi, solo un lento y cadencioso ritmo entre ellos, intimo y pausado. Ya no tenian prisa.

Esta vez tardo media hora en eyacular. Y el amodorramiento fue abrumador.

Era como flotar en una nube de puro extasis.

Cuando cayo hacia atrás arrastrando a la mujer entre sus brazos con el, la sintio acurrucarse a su lado.

Y sin mucho mas ambos cayeron en brazos de morfeo.

Cuando despertaron a la mañana siguiente, los genitales de Theo llevaban ya un buen rato saludando al sol y esperando pacientemente a que alguien les hiciera caso.

Ese alguien fue Luna, que estuvo mas que dispuesta a hacerle comprender a Theo que nunca le haria daño.

Ambos eran conscientes de que no habia amor entre ellos. Atraccion? Oh si. De eso habia a montones. Comprension mutua? Si. De eso tambien.

El misantropo era consciente de que no seria facil. Luna habia dejado claro que queria intentar tener una relacion con el. Una normal. De verdad. Y el habia descubierto, no sin cierta sorpresa, que deseaba lo mismo. Aun que con sus tendencias de hermitaño y su personalidad huraña y retraida no iba a ser sencillo. Tendria que poner de su parte. Pero no le importaba en absoluto. Y descubrir los placeres carnales solo era una de las muchas razones a favor de su interaccion con Luna. Ella era una razon en si misma.

Y Theo comprendio que no necesitaba ser social para disfrutar del calor humano. Que solo necesitaba a alguien que le comprendiera.

Oh si. Theo pretendia aprender mas sobre las conductas humanas y sus interacciones. Sobretodo si Luna estaba incluida en la ecuacion.

A fin de cuentas, era un joven curioso.


	36. Chapter 36

AVISO DE CONTENIDO: Contenido citrico de varias frutas en diferentes medidas, dosis, y disoluciones. Avisadas estais. Que luego no quiero sorpresas.

CAPITULO 36: una noche con muchas parejas.

Cuando Pansy entro en el dormitorio principal de Grimmauld Place, en la que era su noche de bodas, sentia una ansiedad tremenda carcomiendole las entrañas.

Iba a perder la virginidad.

Iba a perder la virginidad con el jodido Harry Potter.

Iba a perder la virginidad con un chico al que apenas conocia mas alla de haberle insultado enla escuela.

Vale. Harry era un buen chico. Y tenia una torpeza social que resultaba encantadora. Pero Pansy estaba que le daba algo.

Asi que respiro hondo. Cerro los ojos y siguio respirando. Iba a tomar el control. No iba a tener miedo. No iba a dejar que algo asi la anulara.

No.

No iba a ser esa clase de chica aterrada y arrinconada. Ya lo habia sido una vez. Nunca mas.

Una oleada de autoconfianza que no tenia claro de donde habia salido ni le importaba la recorrio por completo.

Cuando Harry, incomodo, tenso y nervioso entro en el dormitorio Pansy lo agarro por el cuello de la tunica y lo atrajo hacia si estampandole un agresivo beso en la boca. Harry se quedo completamente petrificado dejando que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con su boca.

-Escuchame bien, Harry, por que solo voy a decir esto una vez. Esta noche tu no me follas, yo te follo a ti, esta claro?- Mascullo ella sin saber que demonios le habia poseido.

Vio como las pupilas de Potter se dilataban y se relamia los labios en un gesto subconsciente que le resulto encantador.

-Me parece bien…-croo el que de pronto tenia la voz ronca y mas grave de lo normal. Sus ojos eran completamente negros por lo dilatadas que tenia las pupilas.

Bien, penso Pansy. O mejor aun, no pienses. Actua. No pierdas el control.

Habia algo jodidamente excitante en poder darle ordenes al "niño-que-ya-no-es-tan-niño-que-vivio". Habia algo increiblemente erotico en arrebatarle por completo el control.

Y cuando empezo a arrancarle la ropa a tirones y a pelearse con su propio vestido, y tiro a Potter desnudo en la cama ladrandole la orden de que se tumbara boca arriba y se estuviera quieto, de alguna manera la parte slytherin de su cerebro racionalizo lo que pasaba.

Ella siempre habia estado a merced de las decisiones de otro. Y ahora tenia totalmente el control.

El siempre habia tenido que luchar y enfrentarse a un destino que no comprendia. Y ahora no tenia que pensar, ni que tomar decisiones, solo obedecer y dejarse llevar. Cuando siempre has tenido que ser dueño de tu destino aun que tu destino ya ha sido escrito hay algo absurdamente liberador en ceder el control. Y ese era Potter ahora. Hecho un manojo jadeante de nervios y con una ereccion tan dura y firme que debia ser hasta doloroso. Y todo por Pansy. Eso le subio el ego a la morena. Y la motivo a seguir adelante.

Fantastico. Iban a encajar de maravilla.

Pansy sonrio con sadismo. Habia cierto encanto en ser dueña del destino del chico dorado. Al menos por unas horas, mientras estuvieran a puertas cerradas en su dormitorio…

Ella gateo sobre la cama, ahorcajandose sobre el, frotando su sexo desnudo sobre su dura ereccion, y disfruto oyendolo gemir. Ella lo estaba haciendo gemir. Eso la excito como pocas cosas la habian excitado nunca. Saber que el estaba asi por ella. Solo por ella...si.

Las manos de Harry la agarraron de la cintura y ella las aparto de un manotazo.

-No te he dado permiso para tocarme….-susurro ella de forma severa. Y aun que el no respondio, la forma torpe con la que trago saliva y la sacudida enloquecida que habia dado su miembro atrapado entre sus piernas lo dijo todo. Oh si, Pansy iba a ser mala esta noche. De pronto, lo de la novia virginal, timida y candida quedo totalmente olvidado. Nadie dijo que una virgen no pueda ser un poco cruel, mandona y dominante. ¿por que nunca nadie la habia informado de eso?

Por su parte, Harry estaba en una especie de trance, dejandose mangonear por que era demasiado placentero. Dejar que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con el...asi era todo mas facil. Nunca se le habian dado bien las chicas. Nunca se sentia comodo interactuando con el genero femenino. Pero cuando Pansy se habia puesto a decirle lo que queria, como lo queria y que podia y no hacer...el ojiverde tuvo su catasis.

Ella estuvo varios minutos frotando sus sexos, manoseando su vientre, pellizcandole los pezones, y mirandole intensamente sin decir mas que palabras de animo.

-Vas a ser bueno conmigo, verdad Harry? Vas a portarte bien y ser un buen chico...a que si?

Oh si, Harry iba a ser bueno. Harry iba a ser todo lo bueno que hiciera falta. Harry en ese momento habria hecho lo que Pansy le pidiera.

El movimiento hipnotico en vaiven del generoso pecho de la morena no tenia nada que ver. Ni la forma tan atrayente en la que sus pezones parecian acaparar toda su capacidad de concentracion. Nop. Eso no tenia nada que ver.

Espera, en que estaba pensando?

No seria nada importante, seguro. Pansy acababa de abrise los labios vaginales y estaba humedeciendole la polla con su propio sexo y Harry solo tenia claro que si habia algo importante que tuviera que estar pensando, seguro que podia pensarlo luego.

EN un momento dado, sin previo aviso, Pansy elevo las caderas, se alineo con el y descendio en un movimiento brusco, nada delicado...empalandose ella misma en el duro miembro del ojiverde.

Ambos gimieron. De placer, de dolor, Pansy feliz por su total control, Harry feliz en su total sumision, ambos hechos un amasijo jadeante por la sorpresa, por todo lo que sentian, por la anticipacion de lo que aun estaba por pasar.

Pansy no se ando con rodeos. Ni con medias tintas. Con una determinacion ferrea no empezo con movimientos tentaticos. Alzandose en sus rodillas, se dejo caer de nuevo, y comenzo un frenetico movimiento circular con las caderas mientras seguia forzando sus muslos subiendo y bajando empalandose y embistiendo el cuerpo de hombre que tenia atrapado entre sus piernas. Sabia que lo estaba usando. Vil y llanamente. Pero el placer fisico que sentia se mezclaba con el delirante extasis de estar en perfecto control y se sentia como borracha. Era hilarante, era perfecto, era...era...era…

Cuando Pansy sintio su primer orgasmo la pillo completamente desprevenida.

Se arqueo, gimio, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco mientras convulsionaba y sus muslos temblaban sin control. Toda la fuerza que tenia en sus piernas parecio esfumarse convirtiendola en gelatina que no hace nada mas que temblar de puro placer.

Harry se incorporo de golpe, agarrandola y apretandola contra su pecho. Evitando que cayera, acunandola, y mirandola fijamente, fascinado. Excitado por lo que veia.

Cuando ella consiguio recuperar el resuello el solo estaba ahi, con una expresion indescifrable en el rostro.

-Dime que quieres….-susurro el con la voz aspera, grave...con asiedad. Como si deseara algo inombrable que aun desconocia, pero que necesitaba como el respirar.

Pansy sonrio.

-Haz que me corra de nuevo… quiero correrme de nuevo….y luego quiero que te corras tu…

Esta vez, ella era la que apenas podia moverse. Harry la cogio girando sobre su cadera y sin salir de su cuerpo la espalda de Pansy golpeo el colchon.

Potter la miraba con la determinacion de un hombre con una mision y un objetivo. Oh si. Esto iba a ser divertido.

La abrio de piernas sin ningun miramiento y se alli, cogiendole de las caderas y dejandole el trasero practicamente en vilo. Habia que reconocer que Harry era fisicamente fuerte.

El ojiverde agarro una de las piernas de Pansy, poniendose la corveja sobre el hombro antes de afianzarse con las manos en sus caderas y de pronto….

Pansy no sabia que era un piston hidraulico. Ni un martillo neumatico.

Pero si lo hubiera sabido hubiera sabido que las palabras con la que hubiera descrito la forma animalistica, brutal y sin restricciones con la que Harry empezo a follarla. Y joder si valio la pena.

Las muchachas timidas, blandas, dociles y politicamente correctas podian quedarse con esas historias de hacer dulcemente el amor y languidas miradas a traves de cenas con velas...esas mojigatas podian quedarse con los paseos a la luz de la luna.

Lo que Pansy queria era a San Potter siendo no tan santo...y vaya si lo tenia.

Cuando la morena volvio a tener su orgasmo, Harry no tardo mucho en correrse.

Derrumbandose al lado de ella y jadeando como una locomotora mientras recuperaba como podia el resuello.

Ambos se miraron y Harry no pudo evitar sonreir de forma absurda y radiante.

-Eso ha sido…-balbuceo como pudo mirandola fascinado.

-Inesperado?- Aporto ella.

-Iba a decir jodidamente liberador y asombroso, pero si, inesperado tambien.

Los dos jovenes se miraron unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas complices. Despues cayeron en un tranquilo y reconfortante silencio, mirandose mutuamente.

-te sentirias muy incomoda si te dijera que quiero acurrucarme contigo? Se que no tenemos mucha confianza...pero la verdad es que...no se. Creo que me gustas…

-No tienes que seducirme, sabes?- Canturreo ella divertida con la inutilidad de el al tratar con el genero femenino- Estamos casados.

El carraspeo incomodo mientras le pasaba un brazo por debajo de la cabeza y acunaba el rostro de Pansy el el hueco de su hombro. Parecio meditar un poco en lo que ella acababa de decir.

-Y si….y si quiero seducirte? Y si quiero que haya algo real entre nosotros? Y no solo un matrimonio forzado y sexo?

Ella se llevo la mano a los labios. Y penso un poco en ello. O lo fingio. Lo cierto es que ver a Harry nervios y presa de la incertidumbre acababa de convertirse en su deporte favorito.

-Creo que me gustaria verte intentando seducirme, Harry. Y si eres bueno, puede que te lo ponga facil y todo…

La sonrisa que el le dedico fue radiante.

Como era posible hacerle feliz con tan poco? Pansy no pudo evitar reir. Se quedaron ahi los dos. Acurrucados el uno contra el otro.

Harry se durmio primero. Y cuando Pansy noto la forma protectiva y posesiva con la que la abrazaba al dormir, se dio cuenta que no era la unica con miedos y ansiedades.

Si. Los dos estaban un poco rotos. Pero de alguna manea encajaban. El resto del mundo podia apañarselas. Pansy tenia su propio heroe particular. Y patearia el trasero de cualquiera que intentara arrebatarselo.

Puede que no estuviera enamorada de el. Pero no habia necesitado mas que diez dias para saber que su futuro no estaria carente de amor.

Y nadie iba a quitarle eso. Pansy habia luchado mucho por el derecho a ser libre.

Aun que hubiera llegado de forma insospechada y algo forzada a su vida...nadie iba a quitarle eso.

Nunca mas.

Se hizo una bolita y se abrazo a Harry de forma tan posesiva y protectora como el la tenia agarrada a ella. Y si el suspiro que el solto y la forma en la que su tenso cuerpo se habia relajado, aun estando dormido indicaba algo, sabia que habia hecho bien.

Cerro los ojos.

A fin de cuentas, mañana era el primer dia del resto de su vida, y queria estar bien descansada para celebrarlo con su marido….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Vale, como quieres hacer esto?

Ginny miro a Blaise. Estaban solos en la Chateu Zabini, la inmensa mansion familiar que el tenia en Londres.

-como quiero hacer el que?- la peliroja tenia la vaga sensacion de saber a donde queria ir a parar, pero prefirio hacerse la tonta. EL sexo era algo de lo que habitualmente no hablaba.

Blaise parecia inmune a las evasivas. O al menos, impermeble.

-Te importa que sea brutalmente honesto?- Pregunto el como si tal cosa.

-Adelante…-Ginny no podia parar de sonreir con fascinacion. Blaise podia ser….bastante intenso.

Lo vio quitarse la tunica, los zapatos y la corbata, tirarlo todo en un caotico monton sobre una silla de la habitacion. Luego lo vio desabotonarse la camisa y dejarla abierta y colgando sobre su pecho desnudo de puro chocolate con leche. Lo cierto es que Blaise era un chico muy, muy atractivo. Ginny tuvo que hacer todo un ejercicio de concentracion para no dejar de prestarle atencion.

-Mira, esta noche tenemos que consumar. Y eso significa sexo. Asi que podemos intentar hablar, ir despacio, y generar una tension incomoda que nos tendra a los dos expectantes y ansiosos, o podemos hacer esto a mi manera, ir directos al grano y que sea lo que Merlin quiera. EN cualquier caso el resultado sera el mismo y vamos a acabar sudando, gruñendo y yo corriendome dentro de ti, con un poco de suerte mas de una vez. Eres una chica preciosa y la verdad es que me caes bien, y en otras circunstancias se que me habria sentido muy atraido hacia ti. Lo cierto es que al menos fisicamente me atraes. Asi que me dejarias hacer esto a mi manera?

Ginny no supo que decir. Solo asintio. LO vio sonreir de manera demente.

Fue lo ultimo que vio que no fuera un borron.

Por que de pronto, las fuertes manos de Blaise le dieron la vuelta, y en un segundo, la cremallera de su vestido fue bajada y se encontro en ropa interior.

Nunca tuvo muy claro que paso a continuacion, por que lo siguiente que recordo con claridad con la sobredosis de adrenalina que llevaba es que su espalda choco contra una pared, el cuerpo de Blaise estaba pegado a su pecho, esas manos de piel oscura estaban amasandole el trasero como si quisiera cambiarle la forma a sus gluteos y el llevaba varios minutos besandola de una manera animal y hambrienta.

Nunca la habian besado asi.

Sus otros besos habian sido dulces, torpes, tentativos.

Siempre la habian tratado con dulzura, como si fuera algo fragil, como si fuera algo precioso que merece ser adorado.

Y no podia pensar con claridad por que habia despertado algo en ella que ni siquiera sabia que tenia en su interior.

Sobretodo cuando Blaise empezo a usar sus dientes.

Dientes y besos era algo que jamas habia pensado que combinaran, pero cuando empezo a mordisquearle el labio infierior y a tirar de el, cuando empezo a saltear besos y mordiscos por su cuello, incluso clavando los caninos con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria en la juntura de su cuello y su hombro mientras frotaba su hombria, que a estas alturas estaba ya dura y lista para lo que vendria despues, contra el centro de su cuerpo…..Ginny supo que si no se habia convertido ya en gelatina en manos de Blaise, lo haria muy pronto.

Asi que le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, se impulso como pudo y le rodeo la cadera con las piernas, aferrandose a el como una lapa. No iba a quedarse atrás. Y pese a no ser virgen no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo por que aun que habia estado con otros chicos, Blaise era unico en su genero en ciertos aspectos.

Gruñendose el uno al otro, se besaron, se mordieron, se lamian y se acariciaban sin delicadeza ni tacto.

-Prefieres que sea suave contigo, Ginny? Preferirias que fuera delicado?- Susurro el con voz grave. Habia una parte de ella que sabia que el hablaba en serio. Pero habia una sutil entonacion de burla en su voz….como un desafio. O al menos asi se lo parecio.

La respuesta de Ginny fue morderle el lobulo de la oreja y hacerlo gruñir aun mas.

Fue como una fiebre.

Por qu eno supo exactamente que paso, ni cuando. Pero de pronto, Ginny se encontro sentada en el tocador, con las piernas imposiblemente abiertas, besando a Blaise como si no hubiera mañana. Sus bragas habian sido arrancadas de cuajo, el aun llevaba la camisa puerta y en algun momento sus pantalones y ropa interior habian desaparecido. ¿cuando habia pasado eso?

Pero no es que le importara mucho por que en algun momento de los ultimos minutos el habia entrado en su cuerpo con la fuerza e intensidad de un ariete y pistoneaba las caderas como si no hubiera nada el el mundo que prefiriera estar haciendo.

Esto se salia de toda su experiencia. Para Ginny, el sexo siempre habia sido...bueno, delicado.

Harry susurrandole cosas dulces, moviendose el uno contra el otro ondulando sensualmente, el siempre preocupado por hacerle daño, tratandola como si fuera algo bello y delicado….

Siempre habia sido tan romantico….tan tan….

Ginny no consiguio terminar la comparacion por que de pronto, gritando como una loca tuvo su primer orgasmo penetrativo.

Vale, eso era algo que Harry nunca habia conseguido. Siempre tan lento, siempre tan suave…

Habia algo liberador en lo que estaba haciendo con Blaise.

Por que esto no era hacer el amor. Era follar de forma salvaje. Y Que Blaise fuera capaz de reducir sus procesos cognitivos a pulpa a base de embestirla de forma descontrolada tenia algo...bueno, eso. Liberador.

Mientras cabalgaba las olas de su orgasmo apenas se dio cuenta de que Blaise la habia cogido y le habia dado la vuelta. Cuando fue consciente de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que estaba apoyada en el respaldo de un sillon, con su vientre apretado contra el mueble, sus piernas separadas de forma imposiblemente amblia, aferrada con las manos a las acojinadas protecciones, y ahhh, Blaise entrando desde atrás.

LO sintio practicamente llegando a su garganta de lo profunda e intensa que habia sido esa penetracion.

Esto era otra de esas cosas que no habia probado. Que le pillo de nuevas. Y maldita fuera si pensaba perderselo por que Blaise le estaba volviendo loca.

En algun momento el habia empezado a darle azotes en el trasero con la mano abierta. Y al principio le sorprendio. Escocia. Picaba, sentia un ormigueo intenso cada vez que la mano de el chocaba contra la redondeada carne de sus nalgas. Pero entonces, todo se contraia de manera involuntaria y ese ligero dolor se mezclaba con el placer y las reacciones en cadena de cosas que no comprendia que pasaban con su cuerpo se sucedian de manera caotica.

Pero sobretodo no podia pensar, por que Blaise no la dejaba. Solo sentia. Y eso era fantastico.

Cuando quiso ser consciente esucho una voz gimiendo, suplicando por mas, pidiendo ser azotada mas fuerte, y gritandole a Blaise que siguiera follandola como un animal.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que esa voz era la suya se dio cuenta de que su boca habia tomado el control del habla y estaba amotinandose contra su cerebro, que temporalmente estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura en esos momentos.

Deberia haber sentido vergüenza, deberia haber sentido humillacion. Pero lo unico que sentia era como su segundo orgasmo se acercaba por que Blaise habia colado una mano entre sus piernas rodeando su cintura y habia empezado a estimular su clitoris sin bajar ni un apice el ritmo de sus empujones y Ginny no podia contenerse. Tampoco es que quisiera.

Oh si. En algun momento consiguio recordar que el habia dicho que le gustaba el sexo duro. Vale. Contra eso no tenia ninguna pega.

Y que le gustaba jugar y experiementar.

Vale, eso iba a querer probarlo.

Y que no solo le gustaba azotar, si no ser azotado.

Hummmm

Mientras Blaise la levantaba, la tiraba en la cama boca arriba y se hechaba encima suyo como un depredador salvaje, colandose entre sus piernas, agarrandole de las corvejas y doblandole las piernas hasta practicamente plegarla por la mitad, exponiendo su sexo de una manera algo incomoda y dejandola increiblemente vulnerable antes de volver a entrar en ella, Ginny penso que en otro momento, eso iba a querer probarlo.

Azotar a Blaise sonaba...exotico y fantastico.

Casi tan fantastico como la forma en la que estaba hundiendose en su cuerpo y haciendola sentir llena hasta el borde y completa de formas que ni habia imaginado que fueran posibles.

Claro que visto lo energico que era Blaise, y lo facilmente que perdia el control durante el sexo, en el que no era para nada inocente...quizas tendria que atarlo primero.

La idea de Blaise atado, inmovilizado, a su merced y listo para ser azotado en una fugaz imagen mental fue el ultimo estimulo que necesito para alcanzar otro orgasmo. Oh si.

la peliroja no tuvo ni la mas remota idea de cuanto tiempo hubo pasado.

Ni cuantas veces se corrio mas por que fueron unas cuantas. Pero finalmente Blaise, con un gañido extraño y primario se vacio en sus entrañas y se derrumbo saciado a su lado.

De pronto ya no era esa bestia brutal, si no un gatito ronroneante que se frotaba contra el palido cuello de la peliroja, que estaba lleno de chupetones.

Ginny estaba en estado semicatatonica.

Vale.

Acababa de descubrir que el sexo es algo mucho mas interesante y variado de lo que se podia leer en los articulos de Corazon de Bruja y esas novelas rosas que tanto les gustaban a las chicas y que habian leido en grupos como bobas.

-Ug, no sabes lo que me ha costado contenerme…no queria asustarte la primera vez que estabamos juntos...pero ser suave y delicado no es lo mio….-susurro el lamiendole el hombro.

Ginny sufrio un aneurisma masivo en ese instante y giro la cabeza para mirarlo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-A eso lo llamas tu suave, contenido y delicado?- Pregunto totalmente incredula.

-Pues si…

-Y en que se diferencia de lo que tu consideras normal…?- Tenia que preguntarlo, tenia que saberlo. Blaise acababa de abrirle las puertas de todo un nuevo mundo y la curiosidad la estaba matando. Puede que necesitara algo de pomada para las escuceduras para poder ser capaz de explorar ese mundo por que sentia como si su vagina estuviera en carne viva...pero oh, vaya si ese viaje queria hacerlo.

-Por regla general me gusta bastante hablar durante el sexo...no es algo que haga conscientemente pero mi ultima novia decia que por lo visto me encanta hablar sucio y que me respondan….

Blaise se acurruco a su lado, abrazandola y atrayendola hacia asi, amoldando su cuerpo menor al de el mientras suspiraba contento.

Ginny tenia todo el cuerpo como si hubiera tenido una sesion maratoniana de practicas de Quidditch. Pero no podia quitarse de la mente lo que el acababa de decir.

-Blaise?- Susurro ella sabiendo que en cualquier momento se quedaba dormida.

-humm?

-La provima vez no te contrengas…

-Vale..

Un par de minutos despues el estaba profundamente dormido, abrazado a ella, y con una mano firmemente aferrada a una una de sus tetas como si fuera una especie de salvavidas.

Ginny no pudo mas que quedar fascinada. Blaise era al mismo tiempo la persona mas inocente e inofensiva del mundo y bueno...luego estaba el Blaise del dormitorio. Que aun no tenia muy claro como catalogar. Solo que esa agonica mordedura de celos que habia tenido cuando el habia hablado de su ex no le habia sentado nada bien.

Pero Blaise era ahora su marido. Y eso si sentaba bien.

Algo le decia que quizas su final feliz iba a ser menos convencional de lo que habia esperado. Pero eso no lo hacia menos interesante.

Cuando Ginny se quedo finalmente dormida, lo hizo con una enorme sonrisa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lavander estaba furiosa.

Estaba mas que furiosa. Estaba iracunda.

Hector dormia suavemente.. Y queria estrangularlo.

Basicamente por que no podia odiarlo.

Ella habia ido a una habitacion aparte antes de entrar en la habitacion nupcial. Para prepararse, por que Hector asi se lo habia pedido.

Pero no iba a ponerse lenceria sexy para ese hombre. Ni hablar. El no se la merecia.

Asi que se habia lavado, se habia desnudado, y se habia puesto una bata.

Entro frustrada y con ganas de acabar con todo en la habitacion en la que sabia que pasaria su noche de bodas, y se quedo pasmada.

Habia incienso de rosas quemandose suavemente en algun sitio, y todo olia a esas flores.

Habian ramos de flores por todas partes. Habian velas encantadas flotando por el techo de la habitacion y eran la unica fuente de iluminacion exceptuando el fuego, asi que todo quedaba teñido por una luz casi irreal que creaba una atmosfera perfecta.

Hector estaba con su propia bata, sentado mirando a la chimenea encendida con expresion perdida y solo alzo la mirada al escucharla y sonrio de manera alentadora.

-Espero que te guste, no sabia como hacer que te sintieras mas comoda.

Lavander rechino los dientes. EL no tenia ningun derecho a ser perfecto. No tenia ningun derecho a ser romantico ni delicado. NO tenia ningun derecho a crear el ambiente mas adecuado posible. No era justo. Eso no le dejaba a Lavander nada de lo que quejarse. Y eso tampoco era justo.

Asi que se aferro a las solapas de su propia bata como si fuera algun tipo de armadura y se quedo alli, plantada en medio de la habitacion completamente a la defensiva.

No es que fuera virgen. Ro-Ro habia sido su primer amante. Y habia sido perfecto. Con sus encuentros rapidos, breves y pasionales completamente naturales e improvisados en armarios escoberos y aulas vacias... Pero nadie lo sabia. Sobretodo por que esa idiota de Granger habia tenido que meterse de por medio y Lavander no era la mala y no queria serlo…

Luego habian habido un par de chicos. Un ravenclaw y un Hufflepuff...Y el chico ese tan majo extranjero que habia conocido el verano de sexto curso con el que habia tenido un apasionado amor de verano.

Pero no era justo que se viera atrapada con alguien como Hector.

Hector se habia levantado y habia caminado hacia ella.

-Se que esto no es facil para ti, Lavander. Pero tampoco es facil para mi. Jamas pense que tomaria una esposa de la mitad de mi edad. Si me hubiera casado al salir de Howards podria tener a estas alturas un hijo o hija poco mas joven que tu.- EL suspiro, y se paso la mano por el pelo- No quiero ser cruel, pero tampoco se como hacer esto mas facil para ambos. Pero me preocupo por ti. Me hago una idea de lo dificil que tiene que ser todo esto para alguien tan joven como tu. Sobretodo por que aunque ya eres mayor de edad, aun tienes mucho que aprender y madurar...y ojala pudiera darte mas tiempo y ayudarte mejor. Pero no tenemos mas tiempo, y no se que hacer para hacer todo esto mas sencillo para ambos…

Lavander solo queria llorar. No era justo. No era nada justo. EL la trataba como a una niña y ahora se ponia todo adorable y encantador? No tenia ningun derecho a ser un caballero con ella! Ninguno!

-Ire despacio, deacuerdo?- dijo Hector acercandose y acariciandole la mejilla.

-No me toques si no es necesario!- Espeto ella furiosa.

El solo aparto la mano.

-Entonces como quieres hacer esto?

-No quiero que me beses! Los besos son para amantes que se quieren! Y yo no te quiero! Eres desagradable! Y me das asco! Haz lo que tengas que hacer y hazlo rapido para que no tenga que soportarte mas de la cuenta!

Hector solo suspiro. Y asintio con la cabeza.

Lavander no se podia creer lo que paso a continuacion. Por que en un alarde de consideracion y delicadeza, Hector la tumbo en la cama boca arriba, sin quitarle la bata, sin desnudarla. Y para sorpresa de Lavander, no la toco.

Lo vio sentarse de espaldas a ella, coger un frasco de algun tipo de lubricacion y hecharse un generoso chorro en la mano.

Y para su supino horror, el, aun de espaldas, empezo a masturbarse.

Lavander empezo a boquear ruborizada, avergonzada y sobretodo, horrorizada.

Parecia que el no tuviera vergüenza ni modales, ni decencia...ni ninguna de esas cosas que se supone que un caballero debe tener! Como se atrevia ha hacer...ha hacer...eso! Delante de ella!

Que poco sentido comun.

Varios minutos despues, lo vio girarse y trepar encima de ella.

Le abrio las piernas, se colo entre ellas, y abriendo las batas que ambos llevaban lo justo y necesario para que sus sexos desnudos se encontraran, la penetro.

Estaba tan lubricado que fue facil, no dolio en absoluto, solo la sorprendio encontrarse de golpe….llena.

-Estoy a punto de correrme,…-le anuncio el con los ojos cerrados y apoyado en sus brazos para darle todo el espacio que ella parecia necesitar.

Y no le habia mentido. Masturbarse hasta casi el orgasmo lo habia dejado al borde mismo del climax. En apenas unas cuantas embestidas se derramo en su interior.

Y se aparto rapido de su lado, tumbandose de lado mirandola con curiosidad mientras resollaba.

Lavander estaba furiosa.

Como se atrevia.

Ella habia esperado que doliera, que le hiciera daño. Eso le habria dado derecho a quejarse. Pero no.

El habia tenido que ser delicado. El habia tenido que ser considerado y hacer exactamente lo que ella le habia dicho que hiciera y ahora estaba ahi, tumbada, insatisfecha, incomoda y pegajosa.

Y solo queria llorar por que esto no era en absoluto lo que habia querido para su noche de bodas.

Todo tenia que haber sido perfecto. Y lo era. Solo que el no era perfecto. El no era lo que ella habia querido y no era justo que ahora viniera y se comportara como si lo fuera por que no tenia derecho.

El carraspeo de esa forma que ella tanto odiaba.

-Si quieres podria estimularte con mis manos o mi boca y ayudarte…-se ofrecio el con una suavidad en su voz que jamas habia usado con ella.

-No quiero que me toques!- Le espeto ella rabiosa.

-Como quieras entonces….

-Y no quiero que duermas aquí!- Lavander queria llorar.

Hector la miro. Parpadeo. Y asintio con la cabeza.

-Te dare el tiempo y el espacio que necesitas, Lavander.

Se levanto de la cama, se recoloco la bata y dandole un suave "buenas noches" salio de la habitacion.

Cuando sono el clic de la puerta al cerrarse Lavander nunca se habia sentido tan sola en su vida.

El se habia ido.

El se habia IDO.

Como se atrevia a irse y dejarla sola?

Como podia ser tan cruel y desconsiderado de usarla para el sexo (si es que a lo qu ehabian tenido s ele podia llamar sexo) y luego largarse asi, sin mas!

Se levanto de la cama y dio vueltas por la habitacion, rabiosa.

Si Hector pensaba que ella iba a ir a buscarle estaba muy equivocado!

Si ese...ese cabron egoista, desconsiderado y practicamente pederasta pensaba que ella iba ir a suplicarle o a pedirle algo o que ella iba a ceder terreno se iba a llevar una sorpresa!

Aun no sabia que terreno tenia que ceder o por que estaba tan furiosa, pero ya lo averiguaria! Y Hector iba a oirla entonces!

Hecha un basilisco, y sin saber lo que hacia, abrio la puerta dispuesta a buscar a su marido y lo encontro en el sofa del salon de la casa, tumbado, tapado con una manta y durmiendo suavemente.

Lavander abrio la boca. La cerro. Y se cruzo de brazos dando la vuelta y volviendo a su dormitorio aun mas enfadada y frustrada.

Quizas mejor la oiria por la mañana por que verlo asi le habia hecho tener ganas de llorar y si algo no iba a ha hacer era llorar delante de Hector.

Aun no sabia por que, pero habria sido como admitir una derrota que no estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Aun no sabia por que estaba peleando. Pero ya lo averiguaria.

Esa noche, Lavander lloro hasta quedar dormida.

Y cuando por la mañana Hector la desperto con una bandeja con el desayuno y un bucaro con mas flores prescas y le dijo que podian desayunar en la cama por que a fin de cuentas, estaban de vacaciones, aun lo odio mas.

El no tenia ningun derecho a ser un caballero considerado y delicado.

No despues de lo que habia hecho.

Y que Lavander aun tuviera que pensar en que era lo que el "habia hecho" que fuera tan terrible era meramente circunstancial.

No era justo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Susan contuvo el aliento.

Habia algo altamente erotico en ver a Charly desvistiendose.

No solo era su pelo largo atado en coleta con mechones de pelo reveldes que se iban para todas partes y le daba un aspecto de chico malo…

Ni el hecho de que tuviera una musculatura tan desarrollada que podria haber sido usado perfectamente como modelo en una clase de anatomia sobre el sistema locomotor….

Ni las cicatrices. Esa pequeña red de cicatrices hechas a base de quemaduras, garrazos y mordiscos que declaraban abiertamente al mundo que era un hombre duro con un trabajo peligroso y que obviamente, era muy bueno en lo que hacia.

Bueno, vale. Quizas fuera un poco de todo lo anterior.

Sumale unos brazos tan fuertes que era capaz de doblegar dragones. Y unos muslos fibrados, tersos y firmes de cabalgar bestias de increible potencia y poder destructivo.

De pronto Susan tuvo que tragar saliva por que si no iba a empezar a babear. Y respirar. Eso. Tenia que respirar….

Era consciente de que no tenia sentimientos romanticos hacia su ahora marido. NI el hacia ella. Pero no podia negar que Charly era atractivo. Muy atractivo. Vale,...estaba como un queso fundido que no le importaria huntar en sus tostadas todas las mañanas… Pero una buena dosis de lujuria no hace daño a las relaciones, no? Es un buen comienzo….verdad?

Charly la miro y suspiro, pasandose la mano por el pelo. Se habia quedado en pantalones. Y estaba descalzo.

-Esto es raro...soy siete años mayor que tu. Me siento un asaltacunas….-Tenia toda la cara contraida por una especie de duda emocional.

Esa frase le dolio a Susan. Ella no era una niña! Vale...el tenia razon y la diferencia de edad era grande.

Pero solo de momento. Dentro de una decada esa diferencia apenas se notaria. Y dentro de dos decadas el se alegraria de tener una esposa mas joven….

Susan se acerco al pelirojo con lleno de contradicciones morales.

-Quieres hablar o algo?- Propuso ella que de pronto no se sentia san segura ni tan emocionada. El le habia quitado todo su amor propio en una sola frase y ahora se sentia como una niña.

Oh. Espera.

Susan sonrio.

Se fue a la bolsa donde habia dejado sus cosas y se metio en el baño. Cuando salio, Charly, que se habia sentado en la cama con el pelo suelo y la cabeza gacha la miro estrañado.

Podria haber esperado que ella se pusiera un conjunto de lenceria, o un salto de cama. Pero no. susan se habia puesto su uniforme de la escuela.

Charly solo arqueo una ceja bastante pasmado.

-Que estas haciendo?

-Bueno...si vas a ser un asaltacunas….-ella se encogio de hombros y se acerco a el moviendo suavemente las caderas- y vas a ir pervirtiendo a tu esposa, que esta en edad legal por un escasisimo margen de tiempo...mejor lo hacemos bien…

-Pero que…-Charly no daba credito a lo que oia. De pronto se habia puesto rojo hasta las orejas y Susan sonrio para si misma. Oh si. De pronto Susan Bones (Susan Weasley recientemente) habia recuperado toda la seguridad en si misma.

-Vas a ser un profesor en Hogwarts, mas o menos. Y la verdad...ahora mismo quiero ser una chica mala- Susan avanzo y se sento en el regazo de Charly que de pronto estaba tenso. Muy tenso. Su nuez de adan subia y bajaba como loca- Y sabes lo que quiero hacer? Quiero ver si puedes domarme a mi como a esos dragones tuyos...y quiero que lo hagas mientras llevo el uniforme de la escuela. Asi este año, mientras termino mis estudios y estas en el castillo conmigo, quiero que me veas todos los dias y recuerdes esta noche...mas que nada para que no olvides que aun que soy joven, no soy una niña…

Susan no le dio tiempo a reaccionar e inclinandose le mordio el cuello. Con fuerza. Charly solto un gañido gutural y sus manos salieron disparadas hacia la cintura de ella. Ninguno de los dos tenia claro si queria apartarla o atraerla mas hacia si mismo.

-Ves con cuidado con lo que quieres, Susan…-gruño el mientras ella ronroneaba, aun aferrada a su cuello con los dientes- a los dragones que muerden a sus domadores se le pone una mordaza...

-Y tambien se los monta?- le pregunto ella directamente en un torrido susurro en la oreja.

Charly perdio en ese momento toda la capacidad para pensar de forma racional.

Esa chica no habia jugado con fuego en su vida, pero el si. Hay un limite en lo que un hombre derecho puede soportar mientras es provocado por una chica bonita en uniforme diciendole obscenidades….

La agarro y en un impresionante despliegue de fuerza fisica la volteo sobre la cama, tumbandola de espaldas, aferrandola por las muñecas y forzando los brazos de ella encima de la cabeza mientras se subia encima del cuerpo femenino a horcajadas atrapandola bajo el e inmovilizandola alli.

El recupero un segundo la cordura. Tenia que ser delicado. Tenia que ser el adulto de la situacion. Tenia que ser sensato y razonable….tenia que

 _Santo Merlin bendito…._ fue su ultimo pensamiento coherente. Susan estaba _ondulando_ su cuerpo frotandose contra el como una gata en celo mientras suspiraba y soltaba unos pequeños ruiditos que solo podian ser descritos como ronroneos.

 _A la mierda…._

A fin de cuentas….era su noche de bodas. Y si la dama queria ser domada….bueno, a el se le daba de maravilla ser un domador.

Al menos Susan no escupia fuego…

Aun que iba a tener que hacer algo con esa mala mania que tenia de morder. Un pequeño castigo quizas? Unos azotes? Quitarle esa corbata que ella llevaba al cuello y atarle las manos a la espalda mientras le enseñaba a ser una chica buena?

Charly sonrio de forma radiante. Quizas estar casado no fuera tan mala idea despues de todo…

Lo dificil iba a ser verla en Hogwars con el uniforme y no tener una ereccion al recordar su noche de bodas. Eso seria muy poco profesional por su parte.

Pero eh, ese era un problema para otro dia.

Ahora tenia a una Susan salvaje a la que domesticar….y de eso no iba a quejarse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Que diablos es eso!?- Grito Angelina que de pronto estaba muy, muy preocupada por su integridad fisica.

-oh?- George sonrio de forma completamente inocente- Recuerdas las orejas extensibles? Pues digamos que ya que es nuestra noche de bodas queria hacerlo interesante e inolvidable y he hecho Georges Juniors extensibles…

-Pero por que has hecho una docena de esas cosas?

Angelina seguia mirando con horror al ramo de objetos de formas falicas que eran replicas exactas del mimbro de su nuevo marido mientras el sonreia de forma aun mas inocente.

-Por si acaso…

-Por si acaso que?-Angelina cerro instintivamente sus piernas bien fuerte mientras tragaba saliva, hacer preguntas puede ser un error terrible, por que la gente como George tendian a responderlas.

-Bueno...veras, es que he estado experimentando con lubricantes con sabor a grajeas de todos los sabores… Y sabes ese hechizo que hace que las ranas de chocolate se comporten como ranas de verdad? Pues he estado probando a mezclarlo con un wingardium leviosa y bueno...la cosa se puso interesante, sabes?

Angelina no pudo mas que abrir mucho los ojos.

Si. Iba a ser una noche muy, muy interesante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El sonido de los guantes de latex largos hasta los codos frutando el uno contra el otro sono con un estruendoso "squitsss squitsss".

Percy miro a Romana con hambre en los ojos mientras ella se colocaba en la cama estirando las sabanas.

El olor a detergente y desinfectante flotaba con intesidad en el aire.

La habitacion nupcial estaba asepticamente limpia.

Pero no duraria mucho asi.

-Dejate esos guantes puestos….-susurro Romana mientras se quitaba la ropa interior.

Oh si. Percy era un recien casado feliz. Muy feliz.

Se habian desnudado y colgado la ropa deacuadamente, plegandola con primura juntos.

Se habian duchado y asegurado de quitarse todo el sudor del cuerpo. Percy se habia asegurado de enjabonar a conciencia a Romana en todas las partes clave y Romana se habia asegurado de que la higiene intima de Percy fuera impecable.

Claro que despues el cuarto no estaba lo bastante limpio. Y habian hecho una limpieza de repaso a la habitacion antes de bueno...ensuciarla a conciencia.

Luego se habian vuelto a duchar…por que se habian ensuciado y habian sudado.

Puede que para muchos eso no fuera sexy. Ni erotico. Percy era consciente de sus rarezas y de lo mucho que la gente lo consideraba repelente. Claro que la gente solia considerar a Romana una mujer extraña e insoportable por sus costumbres y obsesiones. Algo que el encontraba adorable, encantador e increiblemente atractivo.

Pero quien dice que los preliminares al sexo deben de ser todos iguales?

Mientras Percy comenzaba a besar a su esposa y a frotarse contra ella y deboraban uno los gemidos del otro, una parte del pelirojo desearia no tener los guantes para poder sentir la piel de Romana en sus dedos. Pero ver como Romana reaccionaba al contacto con el latex era asombrosamente erotico. No iba a quejarse.

Tenia el resto de su vida para experimentar en la intimidad de su pulcro dormitorio….


	37. Chapter 37

CAPITULO 37: Vacaciones en el bosque.

Hermione quedo maravillada.

La casa de campo de los Malfoy era un pequeño pabeyon de caza rustico, practicamente medieval, hecho de piedra y madera.

Estaba en un claro, cerca de un mirador que daba a un barranco, en un bosque escoces con unas vistas a las verdes colinas de los paramos que permitian ver como fondo las montañas de las tierras altas en la distancia. Cortaba el aliento.

Se oia constantemente el silvar del viento como una melodia de fondo, era como escuchar de forma perpetua el sonido de una flauta dulce.

La casa de campo era pequeña. Dos plantas de no mas de cien metros cuadrados cada una. Para una propiedad de la familia no era gran cosa. Pero era preciosa. Parecia sacada de un cuento infantil. Directamente traida de otra epoca. Era como entrar en un anacronismo y poder vivir en el.

Hermione estaba fascinada.

Eso habia sido hacia tres dias.

Despues de esa primera toma de contacto con la propiedad...le sobrevino un instante de panico sabiendo que iba a estar sola con Draco ahi durante algun tiempo…

Y luego el la beso. En el salon.

Y durante esos tres dias no habian hecho gran cosa mas que...bueno. Consumar.

Debian haber elfos en la propiedad por que pese a no haber salido de la cama mas que para ir a ducharse y respetar unos minimos de higiene personal, siempre habia comida y bebia lista para ellos en el escritorio del dormitorio. Comian...bebian...se miraban...y era como sentir una fuerza gravitacional que los atraia el uno al otro y de pronto...volvian a besarse...y eso ya no era suficiente.

Deliraban. Ambos.

Era como vivir atrapados en un sueño febril en el que no habia mas vida mas alla del roce de sus pieles.

Humedad. Calor. Friccion...y oh, Draco volvia a estar dentro de ella y el mundo podia girar sobre su eje por que todo estaba donde debia estar.

Llego un momento en que Hermione no sabia si era de dia o de noche. No sabia que dia de la semana era. Ni a que dia del mes estaban. Seguramente pondria cara de pez fuea del agua si le preguntaban en que año vivian. Y lo cierto es que le importaba mas bien poco.

Gemian. Rodaban. Ahora ella lo cabalgaba y sus caderas se movian al ritmo del oleaje.

La habitacion tenia un denso olor a sudor, a semen y a almizcle.

Las sabanas estaban pegajosas y salpicadas y no se habian molestado en abrir las ventanas ni en subir las persianas. Y no les importaba a ninguno de los dos.

Dedos en movimiento que no daban a basto en abarcar carne tensa por el esfuerzo y piel humeda de sudor.

Lenguas que recorrian codiciosas cuerpos ajenos y estaban ebrias de ese sabor salado del que parecian no tener suficiente.

 _Mas, mas mas…_

ya ni sabian quien decia quien. Y tampoco es que importara, ambos pensaban lo mismo aun que solo uno de ellos lo vocalizara.

 _Justo asi, si, no pares…_

Roncos gruñidos y suaves gemidos. Agudos grititos y risas graves…

 _Me corro...me corro...me corro… ahghhhh_

y todo acababa con esa electrica explosion. Y jadeaban, quedado lacios y blandos uno junto al otro, dejandose llevar por las mareas de la inconsciencia, flotando a la deriba, delirando…. Casi febriles. Solo para despertar siendo besados. Y era intrascendente quien fuera el que besaba y quien el besado por que el orden de los factores no cambiaba el resultado final. Por que entonces todo volvia a comenzar de forma gloriosa. Era practicamente como bailar…pero la unica musica que se oia era el lejano silvar del viento y el humedo y arritmico chocar de piel contra el acompañado de respiraciones entrecortadas. Y era un sonido glorioso.

Habian habierto la caja de los truenos. Hermione no queria pensar. Quizas no fuera sano el placebo de la realidad en el que se habian enclaustrado, encerrandose a si mismos en un circulo vicioso de complacencia carnal. Y aun asi...aun asi no podia resistirse. No queria hacerlo.

 _Draco…._

Todo su cuerpo palpitaba. Sentia su piel arder y su centro en llamas. Toda su esencia, hasta la ultima molecula saturada de la de el. Se mezclaban, se diluian el uno en el otro, se convertian en uno, estallaban y se reconstruian, para despertar enredados y volver a comenzar.

Era una locura de la que no podian zafarse y que ninguno tenia claro como habia comenzado. Pero esa reaccion quimica seguia produciendose y generando el caos sin que pudiran detenerla. Inefable. Inevitable. Imparable.

Y los orgasmos se sucedian. Unos dulces y pausados que dejaban su cuerpo como si no tuviera huesos, haciendoles sentir hormigueos dulces y languidos.

Otros llegaban con la fuerza de un tres express y eran arrollados por una sobrecarga sensorial que les hacia ver luces blancas detras de los parpados dejandolos aturdidos y presas de espasmos musculares, solo para amordorrarlos en un fuera de tiempo completamente ajenos al mundo exterior.

Fue una mañana cuando Hermione desperto primero y con la mente mas despejada, miro a su alrededor.

Intento calmarse. Draco seguia dormido.

No podia parar de preguntarse "como ha pasado esto?". Y la respuesta era bastante obvia. Se habia dejado llevar. Se habia refugiado en la carnalidad. Habia descubierto el placer fisico del sexo y se habia….bueno. Todo se le habia escapado de las manos.

Quizas era como un placebo emocional. Hermione no estaba segura. Pero su cuerpo no podia mas. Un poco avergonzada tuvo que reconocer la realidad...sus genitales se sentian como en carne viva. Y aun que solo pensar en besar a Draco y empezar de nuevo con su circulo vicioso hacia que su clitoris se inflamara y palpitara entusiasmado con la idea, quizas tomarse un descanso (y quizas ponerse un poco de pomada para las irritaciones) fuera una buena idea.

Intento levantarse y sus piernas protestaron acalambradas.

Vale. Y comerse unos cuantos platanos para subirse el nivel de potasio….

Se estiro y sintio tirantez en su piel. Al mirarse vio que estaba cubierta por salpicaduras resecas de semen y otros fluidos varios corporales. Fruncio el ceño con un poco de asco.

Una ducha. Una larga ducha de agua caliente….

Las sabanas estaban pegajosas al tacto...Quizas un cambio de cama con sabanas limpias….si. Esa idea era fantastica.

La idea de ponerse la bata la asqueo. Estaba demasiado sucia...asi que desnuda, fue a la ventana, descorrio las cortinas y casi se quema las retinas.

La intensa luz del medio dia le ataco las corneas con una fiereza impresionante. Ese fue el momento en el que Hermione cayo en la cuenta que no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba...ejem, de luna de miel.

Abrio la ventana.

Solo cuando la primera bocanada de fresco aire proviniente del bosque le dio en la cara cayo en la cuenta de lo "cargada" que estaba la habitacion….

si. Ventilar sonaba bien.

Y quizas ponerse la bata… Por que ahora que lo pensaba, abrir la ventana en la zona alta de escocia en pleno noviembre desnuda….no era la mejor idea del mundo.

Frotandose los brazos cogio la prenda del suelo y se cubrio con ella aun con reticencia.

-Draco se removio en la cama cogiendo la manta y haciendose un canelon con ella. Tenia el pelo hecho un estropicio y la miro parpadeando confuso por tanta luz y tanto frio de golpe.

-Que haces?

-Ventilar….

-Es necesario….?- Protesto el arropandose aun mas en la manta.

Hermione rodo los ojos.

-Venga, sal de ahi. Vamos a darnos una ducha.

Ese comentario consiguio que Draco sacra la cabeza de entre las mantas.

-Hummm...ducha….-susurro con cierta lascivia.

La castaña no pudo mas que reir.

-Ducha. Desayuno, y nos vestimos.

Eso de "vestirse" no debo hacerle mucha gracia al rubio que puso un puchero tremendo en juego.

-Oye, hay que ventirlar el cuarto, y cambiar la cama...y sinceramente, a ti no se pero a mi me vendria de maravilla que salieramos y nos diera un poco el sol. Un paseo quizas?

Protestando y remugando, Draco salio de la cama. Hermione tuvo que tragar aire.

El rubio tenia una espectacular colección de chupetones en el cuello y el pecho. Incluso varias marcas en forma de medialuna que eran obviamente de dientes. Y comparado con la palidez habitaual de su cuerpo, su miembro (que curiosamente estaba medio erecto aun pensando en lo que podian hacer en la ducha) tenia un curioso tono amoratado. Probablemente por el dulce y placentero abuso al que su dueño lo habia estado sometiendo los ultimos dias. Si. Probablemente un descansito les iria bien a los dos.

Tiritando de frio y poniendo malas caras Draco fue al baño seguido de cerca por Hermione, y ambos se metieron en la ducha, relajandose instantaneamente al estar bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

Fue una ducha un poco tensa. Por que de pronto, ese hechizo de carnalidad que habia estado haciendo presa de ellos parecia haberse tomado tambien un descanso.

Se miraron y Hermione no pudo mas que reir. El rubio alzo una de sus palidas cejas.

-Que es tan divertido?

-Si hubieramos sabido en primero que acabariamos asi,…..

EL puso una cara extraña y luego se horrorizo.

-Por Salazar...no te ofendas, pero por aquel entonces creo que me habria dado algo…

-SI, las cosas han cambiado mucho no?- Canturreo ella enjabonandose.

-Mas de lo que pensaba nunca que cambiarian.- Draco sonrio. Y con cierta mala idea en mente, se hecho un buen chorro de champu en la mano y empezo a enjabonar la densa y espesa melena de cabellos castaños de ella. Hermione solo ronroneo dejandose hacer.

-te apetece que…-Empezo el de forma sugerente.

-Draco, No!-Lo corto tajante ella para luego escucharlo protestar con un gañido- vamos a salir. Quiero ir a dar un paseo…

-A mi se me ocurren mejores cosas que hacer con tus piernas que sacarlas a andar,…-se le escapo a el. Pero al ver la expresion asesina que se le puso a ella Draco suspiro derrotado- Vale. Paseo.

-Draco, llevamos casados….-Hermione intento recordar el numero de dias y se rindio muy pronto. No tenia ni idea de cuanto tiempo habia pasado- Muy poco-sentencio finalmente de forma generica- y aun tenemos muchas cosas que hablar. Ha sido agradable, y placentero, no te dire que no. Pero de verdad quieres que basemos nuestra relacion en quimica sexual?

-Tenemos mucho de eso…-sonrio el de forma perversa. Ella se puso roja hasta las orejas.

-NO voy a dignarme a contestarte...y ese no es el tema!- Ella le gruño mientras cogia el champu y esta vez era ella quien le lavaba el pelo a el.

-Hermione, estamos de luna de miel. Por definicion nadie espera que hagamos otra cosa que no sea...bueno, dejarnos llevar….

-Creo que ya nos hemos dejado llevar bastante...Draco, hay cosas que tenemos que hablar, y tomarnos las cosas con un poco mas de calma podria irnos bien…

-Vale…vale…-se rindio el.

Ambos bien enjabonados de arriba a abajo se pusieron bajo el chorro de agua caliente y frotando sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro de una manera perezosa y sensual dejaron que el liquido elemento se llevara toda la espuma y suciedad. Pero cuando Draco empezo a emocionarse mas de la cuenta Hermione salio de la ducha y se envolvio en una toalla. No por que el no supiera mantener las manos quietas, si no por que sabia que si le dejaba seguir, seria ella la que no podria controlarse.

Que diablos le estaba pasando? Esa pregunta no paraba de aparecersele en la cabeza mientras se ruborizaba. Donde estaba la rata de biblioteca con grandes conceptos de la moral, la etica y la disciplina? Donde habia ido su ferreo autocontrol y su lema "mente antes que cuerpo"?

Solo suspiro. Lo vio salir de morros de la ducha y ambos empezaron a secarse antes de ponerse los albornoces para ir a vestirse.

Habia un elfo en el dormitorio cambiando la cama.

Y cuando vieron la cara de horror del elfo al ver el estado de las sabanas de pronto tanto Draco como Hermione se vieron muy atareados buscando ropa con la que vestirse y bajar a desayunar. Si...seria mejor asi.

Comieron como hienas. Ambos estaban famelicos. Y no hubo mucha charla mientras estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina dando buena cuenta de todo lo que los sirvio el elfo que no dejaba de mirarlos mal y con cara de reproche.

Luego, ambos amodorrados por la copiosa comida, salieron al porche. Iban vestidos ambos de forma informal, y alli no hacia frio. Un hechizo de control de temperatura mantenia el porche tibio. El engañoso sol hacia parecer que hacia buen dia, pero las temperaturas eran bajas.

-De que querias hablar?- Dijo finalmente el tras un comodo silencio tras haberse sentado ambos en el comodo banco que habia alli para disfrutar de las vistas del jardin y el bosque.

-Pues...para empezar...que quieres hacer cuando acabemos en el colegio? Yo queria seguir mis estudios, pero dado la cantidad de sexo que hemos estado teniendo sin proteccion y con tratamientos de fertilidad...lo tendre dificil. No quiero renunciar a mi educacion superior, pero tampoco quiero dejar atrás a un bebe…-Hermione se mordio el labio incomoda- Ademas, no solo tenemos que tener uno… y no se como podria hacerlo todo.

Draco la miro comprensivo.

-Puedes estudiar desde casa. Y realmente, no vas a necesitar trabajar- Ante la cara de horror de ella Draco suspiro- No digo que no lo hagas. Solo digo que no sera necesario. Si lo que quieres es sentirte realizada, puedes buscar otras opciones. MI madre tenia sus obras de caridad y sus proyectos de colaboracion en el ministerio. Pero hace años que dejo de participar….-Draco se avergonzo un poco al recordar por que su madre habia dejado de intervenir en la politica.- Tambien tendrias la opcion que te he dicho antes. Estudiar en casa, y luego hacer los examenes del ministerio o de lo que te interesara para sacarte titulos. No digo que sea facil, pero es una opcion.

Hermione parecio pensar en ello. No es lo que habia querido...pero tendria que adaptarse.

-Y tu?- Pregunto para cambiar un poco de tema.

-Yo?- Draco suspiro- Siempre tengo la opcion de meterme a dirigir los negocios de la familia. Hay abogados y contables que se encargan de ello, pero siempre podria tomar el mando. Durante algun tiempo me plantee hacerme medimago. Siempre me intereso esa rama de estudios. Pero no se si podria, tengo poca paciencia tratando con la gente, la verdad…-Hermione se rio. Pensar en Draco siendo medimago era como pensar en Snape siendo profesor en un jardin de infancia...tenia el talento para serlo, pero la actitud….-Siempre tengo la opcion de ser pocionista. Es algo que me encanta y se me da muy bien. Y tengo un buen laboratorio en la Mansion...el desarrollo e investigacion de nuevas pociones siempre ha sido uno de mis hobbies favoritos. Pero la verdad...no lo se. Nunca me lo he planteado demasiado. Y ahora mismo tengo otras prioridades.

-Prioridades?- Hermione lo miro con curiosidad.

-Vamos a ser padres en menos de un año. Cuando digo que tu no necesitas trabajar tambien va por mi. Se que las cosas entre nosotros no seran faciles, Hermione. Pero vamos a tener un hijo. Hijos, de hecho. Y para mi, la familia siempre va primero.

Hermione se sintio un poco extraña ante esa revelacion. Por una parte, que Draco tuviera ese instinto familiar y paternal la conmovio. Por otro lado ella se sintio un poco mala persona por que su principal interes habian sido sus estudios y no la familia que iban formar. Si. Sus prioridades iban a tener que cambiar un poco…

-Hablando del bebe…-Dijo por cambiar un poco mas de tema y dejar que su extraño sentimiento encontrado quedara relegado a un segundo plano- Preferirias un niño o una niña?

El la miro como si fuera tonta.

-Hermione...el bebe sera un Malfoy. Va a ser un niño.

Ella abrio mucho los ojos.

-Eso es machista y retrogrado!

-No, es un hecho. Hace mas de 400 años que no nacen mujeres Malfoy. Somos un linaje practicamente masculino. Si tuvieramos una hija, seria basicamente un milagro. A mi personalmente me da igual, me conformo con que este sano y bien. Pero ya lo veras. Si tenemos cuatro hijos, creeme, seran cuatro varones.

Hermione lo miro furiosa.

-Eso es….-Hermione no sabia ni como expresra lo que sentia- No hay una ciencia exacta que controle los cromosomas de un bebe, Draco! Hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades!

-Lo se- Canturreo Draco feliz de verla tan alterada- Pero en mi familia, eso sencillamente no pasa. Nadie sabe por que, Hermione, pero es un hecho. Puedes ver los registros familiares si quieres. Ahora eres parte de ellos. 473 años, creo que son exactamente. Año arriba o abajo. La ultima mujer Malfoy nacida fue Ghida. Ghida Malfoy. Se supone que fue un pequeño revuelo, por que Ghida fue hija unica. Antes de ella, jamas habia habido una unica heredera mujer, y hubieron problemas por que pensaron que el linaje Malfoy desapareceria al ella casarse. Pero el mago con el que se caso renuncio a su apellido y tomo el nuestro para continuar con la familia. Curiosamente, despues de aquello, no volvieron a nacer mujeres en la familia.

-Crees que hubo algun hechizo implicado?- Pregunto ella con curiosidad.

Draco se encogio de hombros.

-No lo se. No hay constancia de ello en las cronicas familiares.

Hermione lo miro extrañada. Quizas habria que hacer un poco de lectura en esas cronicas. Era rarisimo que en una familia durante mas de 400 años, practicamente casi 500, solo hubieran habido nacimientos de varones.

-Y como querrias llamar a nuestro primer bebe si fuera un varon?- Hermione nunca supo de donde vino esa pregunta.

-Scorpius- Fue la respuesta automatica.

-No serias tan cruel….-La castaña lo miro horrorizada.

-Que pasa? Es un nombre precioso. Es tradicional en la familia Black que los hijos tengamos nombres de estrellas, constelaciones y cuerpos celestes. Ademas siempre me han gustado los escorpiones. Representan la fuerza y la proteccion, su simbologia mistica es la de guardianes que previenen el mal y se les considera el simbolo viviente de la vida triunfando sobre la muerte.

-Si,…muy bonito...pero en serio? Scorpius?- Hermione no sonaba convencida del todo.

-Scorpius Draco Malfoy. Si.-Ella arqueo una ceja ante eso- Es otra tradicion familiar. El primogenito tiene como segundo nombre el nombre del padre. Por eso yo soy Draco Lucius Malfoy, y mi padre Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

-Y si fuera una niña?

-Su segundo nombre seria el tuyo- Dijo el como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Hermione solo suspiro.

-Asi que todos nuestros hijos tendras nombres de estrellas, no?

-Si no te opones a ello...si.

La castaña se mordio los labios. El silvido del viento la estaba amodorrando.

-Y de segundos nombres, nombres de vientos.

El la miro sorprendido. Y se encogio de hombros sonriendo.

-Estrellas y vientos- Draco paladeo esas palabras- Las luces que guian en la oscuridad siendo testigos de toda la historia y lo que mejor representa la libertad y el destino abierto. Me gusta.

-Y nada de ideologia purista?- pregunto ella para asegurarse.

-Contigo como madre?- Respondio el con un tono socarron.

Ambos rieron y se acurrucaron un poco mas el uno contra el otro.

-Esto es agradable…-Susurro finalmente ella al sentir los brazos del rubio rodeandola.

Por alguna razon no se sentia incomoda. Ni extrañada. Era como vivir en una nube onirica en la que todo era posible y en la que la normalidad era...relativa.

Si le hubieran dicho hace unos meses...o hace unos años, que encontraria normal que Draco Malfoy la abrazara asi despues de...4 dias de pasion desenfrenada...bueno, Hermione hubiera recomendado a cualquiera que dijera eso una buena habitacion en el ala psiquiatrica de San Mungos.

No podia decir que estuviera enamorada de Draco. No lo estaba. Pero tampoco podia negar que el le gustaba. Habia una...conexion. De alguna manera conectaban. Y tenian una complicidad que no podia describir. Le gustaba esa sensacion. Se sentia...comoda.

Media hora mas tarde ella se levanto. Entro en casa ignorando las preguntas de el y cogio dos abrigos. Cuando salio, le tendo uno a el.

-Vamos a dar un paseo….

Hacia frio. Pero era agradable.

Caminaron por el bosque sin prisa. Hablando de herbologia, de que cuando se mudaran a la mansion, Hermione podria adaptar y cambiar cosas a su gusto cuando quisiera. Hablaron de nombres de estrellas.

Y en algun momento, Draco la beso.

Y todo volvio a empezar.

Hacia frio, y ninguno lo sentia cuando cayeron enredados en el suelo del bosque, sobre un grueso colchon de hojas y hierba, que olia a musgo y a tierra humeda.

Manos ansiosas que quitaban ropa y piel que se erizaba cuando la fria brisa los tocaba.

Bajo la cupula de verdes hojas perennes y el cielo azul-grisaceo de noviembre, Draco volvio a entrar en ella, y gimieron como animales en el bosque.

Hermione nunca se habia sentido tan viva y tan ansiosa por saber que iba a depararle el futuro.

Draco jamas se habia sentido tan libre. Y no le preocupaba que le deparara el futuro siempre que la joven entre sus brazos estuviera ahi para vivirlo con el.


	38. Chapter 38

CAPITULO 38: Regreso a la realidad

12 dias.

Habian sido doce dias aislados del mundo en aquel pequeño paraiso privado en el bosque.

Hermione vivia en una especie de burbuja llena de placeres, sin responsabilidades, sin obligaciones...sin nada mas que la compañía de Draco.

Se pasaban las noches dandose calor y dejandose llevar por la lujuria mas primaria. Por que aquello era algo mas que deseo. Era puro desenfreno y la liberacion mas basica de todas las represiones.

Las mañanas perezoseaban en el salon, desayunandose y acurrucandose junto al fuego.

Las tardes paseaban, y hablaban.

De todo y de nada en particular.

Se descubrian y se dieron cuenta de que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, hubieran podido ser amigos. Muy buenos amigos. Era sorprendente la cantidad de inquietudes, gustos y aficiones que compartian.

Y cuando caia la noche….bueno. Cuando caia la noche volvia esa intimidad. Volvia esa carnalidad….y de pronto una caricia...un beso...cualquier gesto significaba otra cosa y era como hechar una cerilla encendida a una barrica llena de gasolina: Ardian, se quemaban, se consumian en esas llamas que les inflamaban la sangre y los sentidos y acababan estallando hasta quedar agotados y dormirse uno en brazos del otro.

Y cuando la luz del sol les daba en la cara, despertaban a uno nuevo dia y todo volvia a comenzar en esa irreal rutina idilica.

Hermione se habia acostumbrado a estar desnuda con Draco. Y a verlo sin ropa. Se habian acostumbrado a tocarse, a sentirse, a estar uno cerca del otro.

Se habian acostumbrado a roces casuales, y a una cercania que en otra epoca no tan lejana les habria parecido imposible y desagradable. Y de alguna manera, todo fluia de una forma natural…. Se sentia correcto. Se sentia bien,…

De pronto cayeron en la cuenta de que solo les quedaban dos dias. 48 horas de esta normalidad fuera de la realidad que debian vivir dia a dia. El resto de sus vidas. Y eso les puso ansiosos.

-Quizas deberiamos hacerlo progresivo…-sugirio Hermione con ciertas dudas.

-Progresivo?

-Volver hoy...a la Mansion…-Hermione parecio dudar unos segundos antes de ponerse violentamente colorada y tartamudeo el resto de la frase- a...a...casa…..

A Draco se le congelo la sangre en las venas. Una bandada de murcielagos gigantes, por que eso no eran mariposas, empezaron a revolotearle en las entrañas en todas direcciones a la vez.

Escuchar a Hermione decir que la mansion era "su casa" habia hecho calceta con sus intestinos de una forma que no podia describir. Y de pronto, sin su permiso ni consentimiento, la mas estupida de las sonrisas empezo a dibujarse en sus labios.

-En serio?

-Si. Bueno...hay cosas que deberiamos hablar con tus padres. Y yo podria ir acostumbrandome a estar alli...y hablar con ellos. Y tu hablar con tu padre por que teneis mucho que resolver.

Y hasta ahi llego el buen rollo por que a Draco se le fue la sonrisa de la cara.

-Eso no me apetece mucho….

-Draco!- Hermione se exaspero de golpe- En primer lugar, te guste o no, es tu padre y al menos el esta haciendo un esfuerzo, asi que podrias darle como minimo el beneficio de la duda. En segundo lugar, eres consciente de que vamos a vivir en la misma propiedad que el? En la misma casa? Que vamos ha hacer? Pasarnos el resto de nuestras vidas planeando horarios para nunca cruzarnos con el en el salon? Y cuando tengamos hijos que? Eres consciente que la ayuda de tus padres sera necearia si yo quiero seguir con mis estudios? Tenemos que tener cuatro hijos, Draco! Van a ser mayoria! Te guste o no vamos a necesitar ayuda! Y teniendo familia me niego a tener niñeras!

Draco parpadeo. 12 dias. Eso es lo que le habia costado llevarse la primera bronca por parte de su esposa. Mierda. Creia que podria hacerlo mejor….Aun no habian terminado la luna de miel….Suspiro. Vale. Debia reconocer que ella podia tener aun que solo fuera un poquito de razon. Insignificante. Solo una pizquita. Pero ahora lo dificil seria reconocerlo sin que sentara un precente para futuras discusiones…. Era algo que pensar con cuidado y que decir con mas cuidado aun.

-Mira, no digo que tengas razon...por que mi relacion con mi padre es complicada….y bueno, tu relacion con mi padre es aun mas complicada. Pero puedo aceptar que un par de dias para una primera toma de contacto antes de volver al colegio podria ser sensato y es algo que podria facilitar las cosas….-Draco se palmeo la espalda mentalmente a si mismo. Si señor. La dialectica y la retorica son algo maravilloso.

Ella parpadeo.

-Estas diciendome que tengo razon pero no quieres reconocerlo?

Mierda. Se le habia olvidado lo inteligente y astuta que era la castaña. Fruncio el ceño e hizo un puchero. Con lo bien que le habia quedado y va ella y lo pilla. Iba a tener que volver a poner en forma sus neuronas….

-Yo no he dicho eso….

La sonrisa de ella se ensancho.

-Ademas siempre puedes hacerme un tour por la mansion…. Me dijiste que habia cosas que podria cambiar para poner a mi gusto, no?

Draco alzo las cejas. Una señal de alarma sono en su cerebro.

Tentativamente, muy tentativamente, dio su respuesta.

-Si….

-Y bueno, tu dormitorio va a ser nuestro dormitorio...asi que es una de esas partes de la mansion que me gustaria ver…

De pronto todo sono un poco mas interesante.

-Si?- La voz del rubio sono absurdamente esperanzada. Como el bulto que se le acababa de formar entre las piernas. Que tambien daba pequeños tirones y sacudidas muy, muy esperanzado.

-Y dijiste que tenias toda un ala para ti...quizas pueda escoger una habitacion cerca de _nuestro_ dormitorio para hacerme un despacho...ya sabes...una habitacion para mis cosas….

-uh...por que conformarte con solo una?- La tento Draco que de pronto no estaba nada contento con que ella se hubiera salido del tema de _nuestro dormitorio.-_ Hay como 40 habitaciones en mi ala de la mansion. Si no recuerdo mal, hay quince dormitorios, 6 salas de estudio que funcionan como despachos, mi laboratorio, dos salitas de estar, un salon, una sala de ocio y recreo, un baño con spa y sauna, un pequeño solarium, una de las galerias….

Hermione alzo una ceja esceptica.

-Estas intentando impresionarme?

-Puede…?- Medio pregunto, medio ronroneo el

Ella parecio pensar un segundo.

-Para que diablos quieres quince dormitorios en tu zona de la casa si estas tu solo?

Draco estallo en carcajadas.

-Pues para cuando vienen mis amigos, o para cuando vengan los tuyos...para cuando tengamos hijos...no lo se, la verda. Es una de esas cosas que hacemos los Malfoy. Y la mayoria de familias ricas y nobles. Casas grandes, mucha ostentacion…

-Mucha idiotez, y una perdida de espacio y un malgasto de dinero! Eso es lo que es. Parece que esteis compensando….

Draco alzo una ceja. Y sonrio de manera ladeada.

-Querida, a estas alturas ya deberias saber que no tengo nada que compensar…

Hermione se puso violentamente colorada mientras el se hinflaba como un pavo y su ego subia un par de niveles.

-Arrogante y pomposo malcriado…

-Ah,…..pero este arrogante y pomposo no va a seguir siendo malcriado. Este arrogante y pomposo lo que va ha hacer es malcriarte a ti….

-Yo no quiero que me malcrien!

El rubio se hecho hacia delante y le lamio la oreja antes de susurrar en ella con voz muy sensual.

-Oh,...permiteme que te haga cambiar de opinion exponiente mis argumentos….

Cuando la mano de el le acaricio la entrepierna abriendose camino entre los pliegues de su falda y se le colo en las bragas para juguetear con sus labios menores, Hermione supo que esa discusion no iba a ganarla….no le llegaba sufiente riego sanguineo al cerebro para funcionar de forma racional.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tres horas mas tarde, ambos jovenes estaban en las puertas de la Mansion Malfoy delante de una muy sorprendida Narcisa y un aun mas anonadado Lucius.

Las explicaciones fueron hechas, y el matrimonio mayor se apresuro a dar instrucciones al servicio para que limpiaran y preparan las habitaciones de Draco.

-Claro, esta es vuestra casa. Es una idea interesante que querais pasar aquí vuestros ultimos dias de Luna de miel y compartirlos cono nosotros…-Narcisa estaba conmovida. Y miro a su marido esperanzada. Quizas con un poco de suerte pudieran empezar a limpiar asperezas. Y ha hacerse a la idea de lo mucho que iban a cambiar las cosas.

Aun que Narcisa tenia un pequeño problema con Hermione. Una esposa Malfoy debia ser fuerte. Debia saber moverse entre la sociedad. Debia tener una personalidad rigida cuando fuera necesario y saber luchar sus propias batallas frente a la sociedad. Dado los origenes de Hermione, no lo iba a tener nada facil. Y siendo tan...griffindor...tan tierna y emocional...Narcisa suspiro. No es que no fuera a apoyar a la castaña...ella era familia ahora...pero quizas Hermione fuera demasiado blanda...demasiado...bueno….tierna. La alta sociedad magica eran tiburones. Las cosas blandas y tiernas acaban siendo la merienda.

El tour por la casa fue bien. Incluso cuando llegaron al antiguo cuarto de pintura que ahora era parte de una de las salas museo llenas de colecciones de arte. Hermione suspiro. Tensa y nerviosa. Pero no tanto como habria esperado. La casa era...bueno….diferente a la de sus recuerdos. Y eso ayudaba. Ayudaba muchisimo.

Hasta que llegaron a la galeria de los retratos.

Los gritos indignados de cientos de Malfoys muertos llenaron el aire.

 _Verguenza!_

 _Una sangresucia en nuestro hogar!_

 _Aberraciones en la familia!_

 _Contaminando nuestra pureza!_

 _El indigno fin de nuestro linaje!_

 _Traidores de la sangre!_

Muy pocos eran los retatos que no participaron en la turba que se habia formado.

Draco se puso nervioso. Intento coger el brazo de Hermione para sacarla de alli. Narcisa no sabia que cara poner. Lucius se sintio avergonzado al pensar que el habia sido como esos retratos.

Para sorpresa de los tres rubios. Hermione sonrio. Paseo entre los retratos que la insultaban y denigraban con la dignidad de una reina. Mirando de un lado a otro con curiosidad.

-Draco, me dijiste que podia cambiar cosas, verdad?

-Si...claro…-respondio el con la voz hecha un hilo por la tensa situacion.

Ella sonrio de forma radiante.

-Vale, tengo que ir ha hacer un recado, no os movais, que ahora vuelvo!- Dando saltitos feliz, Hermione corrio a la chimenea mas cercana y la vieron desaparecer en llamas verdes.

Fue media hora muy tensa y muy larga los tres magos rubios vieron volver a Hermione con una bolsa de plastico llena de objetos en la que se podia leer "Ferreteria Pasmett". Tres cejas izquierdas increiblemente rubias se alzaron.

Silvando feliz y contenta, Hermione camino hacia el centro de la galeria, dejo la bolsa en el suelo y se quedo alli plantada, hasta que se aseguro de que tenia la atencion de todos los retratos.

Luego se agacho.

Saco una especie de lata enorme, a la que quito la tapa.

Un vaporicador vacio, que lleno con el contenido de la lata.

Saco un puñado de trapos y unos guantes de latex largos que no dudo en ponerse.

Camino hacia un lateral, donde habia una pequeña banca, y la cogio, poniendola delante de uno de los retratos. Regreso, cogio el vaporizador lleno, y uno de los trapos.

Se acerco al retrato. Curiosamente, era el de Abraxas, padre de Lucius.

-Hola a todos!- Canturreo ella mientras era el objeto de todas las miradas pintadas de odio- Soy Hermione Jane Malfoy, la esposa de Draco, y quiero dejar muy, muy claro cual es mi postura sobre vuestra actitud hacia mi.

Se puso depie de en la banqueta. Y Acerco el vaporizador al lateral del cuadro. Y vaporizo.

EL grito de Abraxas silencio a toda la galeria.

Con un pasmo tremendo, Hermione cogio el trapo y lo paso por la zona vaporizada, en la esquina superior derecha del cuadro, e hizo una larga linea hacia abajo hasta el marco inferior, llevandose de forma permanente toda la pintura del lienzo en la zona. Abraxas no paraba de gritar aterrorizado. EL resto de cuadros miraban con horror pasmado. Lucius, Narcisa y Draco tenian la boca abierta.

-Soy una firme defensora de la historia, lo sabiais? Creo que los que no conocen el pasado estan condenados a repetirlo. Pero para recordar el pasado bastan las placas con vuestros nombres. El resto...bueno. Digamos simplemente que si no aceptais el presente y el futuro, tal y como va a ser, es mejor que quedeis _borrados._ Nos entendemos?

Todos los cuadros empezaron a murmurar. Abraxas miro freneticamente a Lucius desde su lienzo dañado.

-Pero que haces! Detenla! Detenla!

Hermione bajo de la banqueta, y paseo entre los cuadros sacudiendo su vaporizador. Los habitantes de los lienzos retrocedian aterrorizados ante la hija de muggles que estaba alli, sonriendo tranquilamente con inocencia.

-Las cosas van a ser simples. Si volveis a llamarme sangresucia, si volveis a insultarme, si volveis a faltarle al respeto a Draco, si volveis a llamar traidores de la sangre a los tres Malfoy que ahora son mi familia, y que por cierto, a diferencia de vosotros, estan vivos y tienen todo un futuro por delante...si se os ocurre siquiera hablar mal de los hijos que vaya a tener con Draco o algun dia, esos hijos vienen llorando o asustados por que los habeis insultado o les habeis dicho algo que les ha hecho daño, volvere aquí. Con el decapante de pinturas. Y me asegurare de lo unico que quede de vosotros sean recuerdos escritos. He hablado claro?

Todos los retratos la miraron en un solemne y conmocionado silencio.

Hermione sonrio. Puso la banqueta en el centro de la galeria, como si fuera un atrio. Y encima, a la vista de todos, dejo el vaporizador, los trapos, y los guantes despues de quitarselos.

-Esto se queda aquí, como un recordatorio. Por que a partir de ahora, podeis hacer historia con nosotros o bueno…. _convertiros_ en historia. La decision es vuestra.

La castaña camino hacia el trio de rubios que la miraban como si no la hubieran visto en la vida. La galeria seguia en silencio.

-Bueno, seguimos con el tour?

Draco sonrio radiante y luego empezo a reir, cogiendola de la mano para llevarla a la sala de musica.

Detras de ellos Lucius y Narcisa intercambiaron una mirada.

Narcisa empezo a preocuparse de haber juzgado mal a Hermione. Esa chica puede que fuera tierna...pero blanda? No estaba tan segura...por lo que parecia, fuera lo que fuera Hermione Jane Malfoy…no le temia a los tiburones. Hermione Jane Malfoy podia merendar tiburones cuando quisiera. Narcisa sonrio. Oh si. Iba a ser divertido ver como la alta sociedad se confiaba con su nuera. Iba a ser muy, muy divertido ver como su nuera los ponia en su situi, uno a uno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desde su marco en la galeria de los retratos, que ahora murmuraban muy, muy preocupados, Septimus Malfoy abrazo a su esposa.

-Me gusta esa chica- Susurro besando la mejilla de Caelis.

-Llevaba nuestro anillo, lo has visto?- Caelis se acurruco contra el pecho de su esposo, sonriendo feliz y contenta.

Septimus sonrio. Quizas esta vez, su familia lo hiciera bien.


	39. Chapter 39

CAPITULO 39: Interludio comico (Patrocinado por Blaise y sus capacidades narrativas)

Blaise Zabini llevaba cinco dias de luna de miel.

Habia ido de compras con Ginny y le habia hecho todo un vestuario variado. Incluso se habia hecho algunas cosillas para el mismo.

Desde trajes de cuero hasta disfraces de felinos con orejitas sexis incluidas y trajes eroticos de doncella francesa. Todo lo que una pareja necesita para superar cualquier tipo de vergüenza y reirse mucho antes de ponerse a tono y hacer cosas que la gente menor de edad no tendria ni que saber que sepuede hacer.

Ese quinto dia estaban tomandose un descanso. Habian ido de luna de miel al norte de Europa, a una pequeña casa rural en los fiordos de noruega. Apenas podian salir por que hacia un frio del carajo, pero eh, eso siempre motivaba para estar acurrucados juntos buscando calor. Y que la propiedad tuviera un precioso solarium de cristal aclimatado que permitia vistas al exterior desde la comodidad del interior era una ventaja.

Algunas tardes habian salido a dar paseos por la nieve….y mas de una noche habian dormido en el solarium mientras disfrutaban de las fantasticas vistas de las auroras boreales y el sol de media noche.

En una de esas tardes tranquilas de relax, donde estaban los dos desnudos charlando tranquilamente Ginny le habia hecho entender que lo que habia pasado con Harry no estaba bien, que habia hecho correr un rumor sobre alguien que valoraba su provacidad en un tema muy delicado. Y que ademas, Harry no tenia estreñimiento.

Blaise penso mucho sobre eso. Igual habia sacado conclusiones precipitadas. Asi fue como al onceavo dia de su Luna de miel decidio arreglar las cosas y asi poder volver a Potter habiendolo aclarado todo. Si señor. Era una idea fantastica. Que podia salir mal?

Y con toda su buena intencion y con animo de arreglar las cosas, Blaise decidio poner rumbo a la lechuceria del pueblo cercano.

Y 1 hora mas tarde, estaba de regreso a su luna de miel despues de haber hecho su buena obra de la semana y envio dos lechuzas que lo arreglarian todo.

La primera era a Harry, diciendole que no se preocupaba que ya se habia ocupado del malentendido y ya no tendria mas problemas.

La segunda, era una carta anonima al profeta. Por que Ginny le habia dicho que era mejor no meterse en lios.

Lo curioso es que cuando regreseo a la casa y le conto a Ginny lo que habia hecho, esta se puso palida y se paso como una hora gritandole que era un inconsciente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Has visto esto?- pregunto la nueva columnista de cotilleos a su redactor con la sonrisa de alguien que ha encontrado una mina de oro sin propietario.

El redactor cogio la carta y la leyo. Arqueo una ceja. Y empezo a sonreir sin poder evitarlo.

-Esto es cierto?- pregunto con cierta ansiedad.

-A quien le importa?! Es oro puro!

El redactor volvio a leer la carta

 _A quien sea menester en el Profeta:_

 _La noticia de los problemas intestinales de Harry Potter esta fuera de lugar y es un sinsentido nacido de un malentendido por las partes inplicadas. Harry Potter no tiene ese tipo de problemas. Y aun que los tuviera, no es asunto de nadie mas que de el. Lo que Harry Potter decida hacer con su ano es cosa suya._

 _Attentamente: Alguien preocupado._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dos dias mas tarde, Ginny le solto un capon enorme a Blaise con el profeta en la mano.

Zabini la miro confundido y con expresion de cachorrito, literalmente, apaleado.

Ginny se aclaro la garganta y abrio el periodico fulminando a su marido con la mirada antes de leer con voz clara y cristalina para que se la entendiera perfectamente:

\- " Segun rumores sin confirmar que nos han llegado gracias a un informante que ha preferido permanecer en el anonimato, tenemos razones para sospechar por que nuestro heroe del trio de oro ha tenido tan poca suerte con sus relaciones romanticas con las mujeres y opto por un matrimonio concertado que le proporcionara herederos: nuestro queridisimo Harry Potter podria ser gay. Claro que desde el profeta animamos a nuestro heroe preferido a salir del "armario evanescente" si es cierto que vive ahi dentro, despues de lo que hizo por el mundo magico que le gusten mas las varitas que los calderos no ser aun problema. Estamos esperando que vuelva de su luna de miel con Pansy Parkinson (Potter despues de su boda) para que pueda darnos alguna informacion sobre dichos rumores, que de ser cierto, explicarian mas que de sobra todos los rumores de las ultimas semanas sobre sus supuestas dolencias intestinales y su tracto rectal.

"Puede que a mas de una le rompiera el corazon saber de su matrimonio concertado, pero si se confirma la noticia de su homosexualidad, estamos seguros de que Harry Potter seria el avatar perfecto para los movimientos pro derechos de la liga gay, lesbiana, bisexual y transexual del mundo magico. Seria cuando menos inesperado que el heroe dorado ahora brillara mas a causa de la purpurina.

"En cualquier caso, todo esto de momento son rumores sin confirmar, esperaremos a que el mismisimo Harry vuelva para poder hechar mas luz sobre esta noticia y aclarar todo el asunto".

Ginny miro a Blaise furiosa.

Blaise abrio mucho los ojos.

-Harry es gay?

Ginny le arreo con el periodico en la cabeza.

-Eres un peligro publico!-LE grito su esposa exasperada- Voy a tener que monitorizarte siempre que escribas cartas! Como se te ocurre? Que les dijiste exactamente para que llegaran a esa conclusion?

-Yo? A mi no me heches la culpa! Solo les dije que no tenia problemas de estreñimiento como tu me dijiste!- Blaise puso su mejor cara de cachorrito apaleado. Ginny suspiro agotada.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pansy no podia parar de reir.

Estaba con Harry en una playa en una isla griega.

Y Potter estaba sentado hiperventilando en la arena. Con la edicion de hoy del profeta en las manos.

Les habia llegado con una lechuza esta mañana.

Claro que el articulo del profeta explicaba las otras 80 lechuzas que les habian llegado. La mayoria cartas de fans femeninas llorando exasperadas y decepcionadas. Cartas de fans masculinos dandole datos de contactos, enviado fotos y declarandole amor eterno o pidiendole citas. Cartas de asociaciones homosexuales pidiendole que se uniera a ellos y fuera portavoz y relaciones publicas. Cartas de un monton de gente mayor criticandole e insultandole. Una carta de Macgonnagall dandole su apoyo moral. Una carta de ministerio recordandole que fuera homoxesual o no, tenia que tener hijos con Pansy, y que si lo requeria podian darle terapias afrodisiacas si las necesitaba para ayudarle con sus relaciones sexuales…

Pansy no se reia tanto desde hacia años. Todo era tan absurdo que era hilarante. Desde luego no iba a aburrirse siendo la Srta Potter.

Harry parecia que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento de pura frustracion.

-Por que? Que he hecho yo para merecerme esto? El universo me odia!

-Nadie te odia….-consiguio balbucear Pansy caminando agatas hasta Harry y abrazandole por la espalda mientras le llenaba la sien de besos.

-Primero que si era el niño que vivio! Luego que si era el salvador del mundo! Despues fui un mentiroso y un tramposo por lo del torneo de los tres magos en la prensa publica! Luego que si era una amenaza publica y el indeseable numero uno! Despues de eso el drama de mis supuestos problemas intestinales! Y ahora soy gay? No tengo nada en contra de los gays! Pero no lo soy! Y aun que lo fuera no es asunto de nadie! De donde sacan estas noticias?

Pansy se mordio los labios. Le dolian las costillas de tanto reir. Pero ahora no debia hacerlo. Su marido estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Asi que opto por distraerlo.

Le mordisqueo el cuello. Le metio la mano en el bañador que el llevaba y empezo a jugar con su hombria.

-Tu no eres gay….-le susurro en el oido en un susurro que sono como una propesa muy erotica, sonrio al ver como el tenia un escalofrio y de pronto le prestaba toda su atencion, el tema de su supuesta homosexualidad rapidamente olvidado- verdad que no, preciosidad? Eres un buen chico, un chico muy obediente que siempre se porta bien y se merece un premio. Pero sobretodo no eres gay…. Verdad que no?

-No….-Grazno el que de pronto no tenia suficiente riego sanguineo en el cerebro.

Pansy empezo a masturbarlo suavemente, de forma discreta.

Estaban solos en la pequeña playa adaptada para el uso de los bañistas todo el año. Era noviembre y hacia frio, pero el hechizo de microclima la mantenia en temperatura y clima veraniego todo el año. Ventajas de los resorts de cinco estrellas. Pero aun que estuvieran solos, no era plan que los regañaran por escandalo publico, asi que un poco de discreccion en su juego erotico no estaria de mas.

-No...claro que no…-Pansy le lamio la oreja y le jadeo lentamente en la oreja, era increiblemente sexy ver como Harry se sometia a ella dispuesto a cumplir todos sus deseos y como era un poco como un gato...derritiendose con la mas minima caricia… siempre hambriento por mas. Y las cosas que Pansy le habia hecho hacer para recibir esas caricias y atenciones...hummmm- Asi que por que no vamos al agua, hasta que nos cubra hasta el pecho, y me demuestras lo mucho que prefieres la compañía femenina?

Apenas pudo terminar la frase. EL se puso en pie de golpe, la agarro y se la cargo al hombro como un saco de patatas y mientras Pansy soltaba risitas, no pudo dejar de notar el paso decidido y acelerado que el puso rumbo a la orilla.

Oh si. Harry estaria bien. Pansy iba a cuidar de el…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Harry es gay?- George estaba incredulo leyendo el profeta.

-NO te creas todo lo que lees en ese diario.- Le recordo Angelina.

-Pero eso explicaria muchas cosas...no crees?- Ante la mirada incredula de su esposa, George sonrio- Mira, siempre ha sido un inutil tratando con las mujeres. Seria algo normal si realmente no le atraen. Algo mas que timido, si me lo preguntas. Ademas de que mira las chicas que le han gustado: Cho era mas bien plana. Ginny no es que tenga muchas curvas… y cuando empezo a desarrollarse y de pronto empiezan a tener problemas como pareja! Y luego lo de Blaise. Por que iba a pensar Blaise que Harry tiene problemas intestinales? Ademas, no solo le recomendo cosas laxantes, por lo que me dijeron estuvo explicandole como lubricarse y masajearse el recto! Eso no te parece sospechoso?

Angelina estaba tentada de entrar en el cotilleo. Muy tentada.

-Oye, conoces a Harry desde hace años, si fuera gay no crees que os lo habria dicho?

-Timido, recuerdas?- George ya estaba maquinando. Oh, lo que se iba a divertir con ese recorte de prensa.

George no pudo resistirse. Cogio uno de los mini-Georges extensibles (uno limpio y sin usar, obviamente, ni el era tan desaprensivo, y la higiene era muy importante) y un bote de lubricante antes de ir a la lechuceria. George iba a mostrar su apoyo a Harry ante su teorica homsexualidad de la forma mas directa. Despues de escribir una rapida nota de "que lo disfrutes! Yo te apoyo, colega, lo que te te metas en el cuerpo no cambia mi opinion de ti" envio la lechuza. Oh, lastima que fuera a perderse la cara de Harry cuando abriera su regalo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

En la Mansion Malfoy esa mañana leer el profeta creo un silencio densisimo.

Draco carraspeo. Su "cabron interior" no pudo resistirse. Mirando el periodico con incredulidad mientras sus padres intentaban evitar el tema a toda costa por ser algo delicado, no pudo evitarlo. Su sonrisa ladeada se le fue escapando en contra de su voluntad. No es que el pusiera mucha resistencia...pero esa no era la cuestion.

-Oh vaya- Dijo con su mejor flema britanica en completo modo operacional, y su sarcasmo mas fino y elegante a toda potencia- Eso explica muchas cosas….

Pero de pronto, Hermione, santa patrona de las causas perdidas, defensora de los indefensos, paladina de la brujula moral mas recta y estricta, empezo a reirse como una loca.

Draco no podia dar credito a lo que veia. Sus padres estaban tan sorprendidos como el.

La castaña arranco la pagina con el articulo y con mucho cuidado, y sin poder parar de reir lo recorto y subio al dormitorio a sacar de su bolso y guardar con mucho primor en su album.

Sabia que era de mala amiga….pero es que era una de esas cosas de las que dentro de veinte años iban a seguir riendose. Bueno, puede que Harry no….pero no podia parar de pensar en lo divertido que seria sentarse algun dia con los hijos de Harry y contarles la historia de como su padre paso de ser el niño-que-vivio al hombre-que-la-varita-se-trago.

Hermione no podia parar de reir. Sabia que era cruel y de mal gusto, y que Harry debia estar pasandolo mal. Eso le recordo que debia enviarle una lechuza para darle su apoyo moral. Pero es que...como todo lo que habia pasado, con la guerra, las muertes, la tristeza...con las bodas forzadas y todo el drama que habian pasado….que ahora pasara esto...era tan ridiculo...tan irreal...tan absurdo y estupido que Hermione no podia parar de reir. Ni siquiera estaba segura de por que reia, pero no podia parar.

-Pero es cierto?-Le acabo preguntado Draco algo preocupado por el comportamiento de su esposa. Sobretodo por que esa risa se le estaba empezando a contagiar.

-Que va! No se de donde habran sacado eso, pero Harry es hetero! Un inepto con las chicas...pero hetero

-Entonces de que te ries?- Draco cotilleo con cierta ternura el album de recortes.

-tu te imaginas la cara de Harry?

Draco habia sido un poco cabron toda su vida. Oh, si, claro que podia imaginarse la cara de Potter. Y que su esposa tuviera una vena sadica le hacia cosas extrañisimas en las hormonas. Si. Hermione tenia madera de Malfoy.

Mas tarde Hermione enviaria varias lechuzas. Un a Harry...dandole animos y siendo muy sensible al decirle que siempre le apoyaria y que no se tomara muy en serio todas esas tonterias y que hiciera oidos sordos a los rumores absurdos. Incluso consiguio usar un tono casual en su carta mientras de vez en cuando se le escapaban risitas histericas. Tener a Draco abrazado a su espalda leyendo por encima de su hombro y haciendo bromitas sobre lo mucho que a Harru le gustaba "cazar basiliscos" y jugar con la "espada de griffindor" no ayudaba nada. Pero es que era todo demasiado irreal.

Otra de las cartas se la envio a George. Para que fuera bueno y no gastara una broma de mal gusto a Harry por el articulo del periodico. Esa llego lamentablemente demasiado tarde.

Otra la envio al profeta, criticandoles por su falta de profesionalidad al publicar un rumor sin confirmar por mucho que hubieran dicho que era solo eso. Que ya eran ganas de remover animos con algo asi por que lo unico que iban a conseguir era dañar la reputacion y la imagen de alguien que se merecia un poco mas de respeto por parte de la prensa seria, sobre todo por que Harry no disfrutaba siendo el foco de atencion.

Otra de las lechuzas fue para los abogados de los Malfoy, para azuzarlos otra vez contra el profeta para limpiar el buen nombre de Harry en la medida de lo posible.

Cuando Draco empezo a divagar sobre los posibles intereses romanticos masculinos de Harry, Hermione le dio un manotazo.

-Oh, para ya!

-Cuando tu dejes de reir, querida.-La tento el disfrutando del espectaculo que suponia una Hermione que intenta ser seria y formal sin poder detener las risitas histericas que se le escapaban a veces

-Es mi amigo, me esta permitido encontrar esto divertido por que no tengo maldad! Tu estas siendo cruel por amor al arte!

El solo sonrio de forma desvergonzada, como si ella le hubiera hecho un cumplido.

-Tu si que sabes como alagarme…-Ese comentario le costo otro manotazo, pero habia valido la pena. Draco no se arrepentia de nada.

Hermione sabia que en realidad, esto no era serio. No habia nada malo en ser homosexual y solo era un rumor estupido que pronto caeria en el olvido y ya esta. Pero tambien sabia que Harry odiaba esa fijacion con el. Y probablemente estaria molesto. Sabia que debia ser sensible y considerada.

Ojala pudiera dejar de reir.

Y ojala no se hubiera reido de esto delante de Draco. La cara maliciosa que tenia y lo divertido que encontraba todo esto no podia ser bueno. Ni sano.

Sabia que su marido tenia una vena increiblemente mezquina. La habia sufrido en carnes propias. Pero verlo todo jugueton gastanto bromas absurdas e inuendos falicos tenia algo…

Hermione tenia que ser buena. Tenia que ser logica y sensata. Tenia que ser coherente y etica…

Pero es que era demasiado.

Quizas fuera toda la tension acumulada que explotaba y le habia dado por reir. No lo sabia. Pero por alguna razon, de pronto el mundo dejo de ser tan serio por un rato. Y la verdad, no era tan terrible.

XXXXXXXXXX

Theo leyo el profeta.

Miro a Luna que solo arqueo una ceja ante el rumor de la teorica homosexualidad de Harry Potter.

Theo no era una persona muy de instintos….pero tuvo un presentimiento.

De alguna manera lo sabia. Habia vivido casi toda su vida con Blaise.

Como se las habia apañado ese soberano idiota para liar semejante escandalo estando de Luna de miel, iba mas alla de su comprension. Pero esa corazonada de que el moreno de alguna manera era responsable era muy persistente.

Tuvo un escalofrio. Adoraba a Blaise. Pero habia veces que no sabia si queria darle un abrazo o estrangularlo.

De lo unico que se alegraba era que no fuera el el foco del rumor. Contando como era Blaise esa posibilidad era muy alta…..

Volvio a suspirar. Aun tenia este dia y mañana para disfrutar a Luna en solitario. Mejor ocuparse de esas cosas cuando volvieran a la escuela.

Despues de desayunar, Luna y el se fueron de paseo. Estaban en un palazzo que habian alquilado en Venecia. Iban a dar una vuelta por los canales en gondola. Luna parecia encantada con la ciudad inundada. Y eso hacia a Theo sentir algo calido en el estomago.

Esa noche tenia una cena sorpresa preparada en un galeon restaurado en la Laguna. Habia alquilado el barco entero para que estuvieran solos. Incluso pasarian la noche en el camarote principal. Si. Theo queria impresionar a su nueva esposa.

Que fuera practicamente incapaz de quitarle las manos de encima era un tema totalmente secundario. Y que Luna siempre respondiera positivamente a su cercania, sus caricias y sus tentativas emocionales, animandolo y jamas rechazandolo le llenaba de algo que solo podia describir como esperanza.

Era feliz, y era un sentimiento al que no estaba acostumbrado. Y le gustaba. Iba a luchar para retener esa emocion. Que Harry fuera (o no, vete a saber) gay no iba a influir en sus planes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rita Skeeter grito de frustracion y se tiro de los pelos. Tenia un nuevo trabajo, frustrante y horrible. Habia tenido que pagar una fortuna en indemnizaciones. Aun tenia juicios pendientes. Y la cosa no iba nada bien.

Ahora trabajaba limpiando en una granja en la zona rural de Gales. No le importaba trabajar con criaturas magicas. Pero ella era chica de ciudad. Y su trabajo consistia practicamente en palear estiercol mientras otros usaban a los animales para conseguir ingredientes: Desde cosechar veneno de acromantula a recolectar pelo de unicornio.

Leer el profeta esa mañana habia sido como hechar sal en una herida. La noticia del siglo y ella se la pierde! Ella podria haberle sacado mucho mas jugo a la homexualidad de Potter! Como habia podido no darse cuenta de que a Harry le gustaba morder almohadas y soplar nucas! Oh, indignacion! No era nada justo! En absoluto!

Chillando furiosa se puso a trabajar, por que su vida se habia ido al traste pero aun no estaba acabada. Esto no iba a quedar asi!


	40. Chapter 40

CAPITULO 40: Regresando a la normalidad… mas o menos.

Durante las lunas de miel, Ron habia tenido problemas.

Su padre le habia instado ha hacer lo correcto. Y ni corto ni perezoso, le propuso matrimonio a Lyra, quien le dijo que si sin pensarselo.

En una ceremonia relampago, estuvieron legalmente unidos.

Al ir a dar la noticia en casa, sus padres pusieron el grito en el cielo.

-Eres un irresponsable!- Le grito Arthur que no se lo podia creer.

-Me dijiste que hiciera lo correcto! Era casarme con ella!

-No, lo correcto no es casarte con una mujer a la que no conoces! Como se te ocurre?- Arthur suspiro frustrado- Ron, lo que deberias haber hecho es empezar a conocerla. Y sobretodo, ir a San Mungos para hacer pruebas y confirmar la paternidad, se te ha ocurrido que a lo mejor el hijo no es tuyo? Con hacerte responsable de la paternidad si es cierto que el bebe es tuyo, es hacer lo correcto, pedir la custodia o compartirla y hacerte responsable del niño! Pero donde tienes la cabeza? Casarte con una perfecta desconocida con la que te acostaste sin ni siquiera saber su nombre y a la que solo has visto un par de dias en toda tu vida! En serio, tienes serrin por cerebro o que te pasa? Creia que te habiamos criado mejor!

-Entonces ahora que hago?- Grito Ron entrando en modo panico. Creia que habia hecho las cosas bien. Como iba a saber que la estaba cagando aun mas?

-Ahora nada, maldito imbecil! Te has casado con ella! Ya esta hecho! Y mientras estes casado con ella, la ley matrimonial te obliga a tener al menos 3 hijos mas! Tu eres consciente que te has empeñado la vida? Por que si te divorcias de ella ahora quedaras como un impresentable! Eso sin contar que si no has hecho una separacion de bienes puede quedarse con la mitad de lo que tienes y arruinarte! Por que habras hecho una separacion de bienes, no?- Le grito su padre exasperado.

Ron entro en modo panico. Una cosa era tener un hijo con Lyra. Pero tener tres mas estaba fuera de cuestion. Claro que ahora no podia divorciarse de ella sin quedar como un perfecto gilipollas. Empezo a hiperventilar.

Separacion de bienes. Ahora que su padre lo mencionaba,…oh dios. Arthur cerro los ojos maldicioendo por lo bajo al ver la reaccion de su hijo. Claro que a ese cateto no se le habia ocurrido...

-Creia que te habiamos criado mejor…-Fue lo unico que aporto Molly, que estaba muy, muy decepcionada. Habia veces que defender a Ron era un ejercicio de futilidad.

-Pero yo como iba a saberlo?- intento apaciguarlos Ron.

Sus padres lo miraron con las cejas arqueadas. Habia que ser imbecil.

-Pero tu piensas antes de hablar o antes de actuar?- Pregunto el patriarca pelirojo increiblemente sorprendido por el nivel de idiotez de su hijo varon mas joven.

Ron solo lo miro con expresion mema. Fue la unica respuesta que Arthur necesito.

Ese dia, Ron volvio al apartamento que tenia en Londres. Un regalo del ministerio de Magia por sus acciones durante la guerra.

Y alli estaba la flamante señora Weasley. Preciosa con su cabello rubio-cobrizo y sus ojos verde lima.

Ella tal como lo vio entrar se le lanzo a los brazos y se puso ha hablar de todos los cambios que queria hacer en el apartamento.

Por que por lo visto era muy importante para el bebe que pintaran toda la casa de colores pastel, que pusieran muchos cojines y cambiaran las cortinas.

Ron accedio a todo. Cualquier cosa con tal de que ella se callara.

Era algo que descubrio muy pronto de Lyra: Sus padres le habian dicho que era una chica muy interesante y desde muy jovencita se habia propuesto decir todo lo que se le pasara por la cabeza para compartir lo muy interesante que eran sus ideas con todo el mundo.

Lo sabia por que ella se lo habia dicho. Seis veces. En dos dias. Contando la historia entera desde el principio en cada ocasión y no escatimando ni una sola vez en los detalles.

Ron suspiro. Estaba cansado. Lyra era espectacular. Preciosa. Podria trabajar como modelo.

Fisicamente era perfecta. Hipnotica en su belleza.

Claro que en el momento que abria la boca el hechizo se rompia.

Por que era una idiota redomada. Y para que Ron se diera cuenta de eso….bueno, eran palabras mayores.

El pelirojo no pudo mas que cerrar los ojos y maldecir a todos y a todo.

Las cosas no debian haber ido asi. Esta no es la vida que debia vivir. Se sentia estafado con el universo.

Y lo peor de todo es que no comprendia donde se habia ido todo al garete, cual era el punto de inflexion que le habia arrebatado el futuro que se merecia.

Le llego una carta via lechuza invitandolo a la gran fiesta por los matrimonios en Hogwarts. Justo lo que necesitaba. Un recordatorio de todo lo que habia perdido. Pero al menos podia ir con Lyra. Si conseguia que esa idiota cerrara la boca y no dijera nada quizas lo envidiarian. Al menos, tenia una esposa preciosa...eso debia contar para algo, no?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco y Hermione fueron los primeros en llegar.

De pronto, volver a la escuela era,...como algo casi alienigena.

Despues de lo vivido, pensar en ir a clase y hacer examanes casi parecia mundano. Absurdo. Fuera de lugar.

Cuando llegaron a su habitacion en la sala de los ochos, habia vuelto a ser redecorada. Ahora solo habia un dormitorio.

Algunos compañeros de clase se habian hecho cargo de Crookshanks. Que miraba a su dueña como si lo hubiera traicionado. Mira que irse de vacaciones con el humano paliducho y no llevarselo a el….

Dos zarpazos despues, el pequeño monstruo naranja habia dejado clara su opinion al respecto. Y miro muy mal a Draco. Pero se le paso enseguida. Sus humanos olian a felicidad. Eso era lo importante. Asi que luego ronroneo.

-Tu bicho es bipolar...te lo digo yo….-dijo Draco frotandose dictamo en los garrazos y ocupandose de los arañazos de Hermione tambien.

Tenian muchos estudios en los que ponerse al dia.

En unos pocos dias, todos fueron llegando. Curiosamente, todos tenian la misma cara de vergüenza.

Que hubieran estado todos teniendo relaciones sexuales era obvio. Y que todo el mundo lo supiera no facilitaba las cosas.

La verdad es que fue una reunion muy tensa, incomoda y llena de vergüenza. Menos para Blaise. Blaise parecia vivir en su propio mundo.

Bueno, Theo y Luna tampoco lo pasaron mal. Mas que nada por que a Theo le daba igual que pensara la gente y no se relacionaba mucho con nadie y Luna...Ella era todo un mundo en si misma y vivia al margen de las convenciones sociales normales.

Harry y Ginny parecian incapaces de mirarse a la cara.

Cinco dias despues, cuando todos ya estaban alli, hubo una gran fiesta en el gran comedor. Esa fiesta para celebrar todas las bodas de los estudiantes de Hogwards de una tacada y que de paso, los menores de edad que se habian librado de ese destino, desde los de primero a los de septimo, tomaran un poco de conciencia.

Muchos familiares fueron invitados a la celebracion. Padres, amigos ya graduados, hermanos y amigos. Howgards nunca habia estado tan lleno.

Narcisa Malfoy fue sola. A Lucius los aurores no le dieron permiso para acudir. Era un evento social, no una necesidad, y ya habian hecho un par de excepciones en su caso. Una segunda celebracion de la boda de su hijo no era algo que le permitiera salir de casa.

Percy y Romana, Bill y Fleur...Olliver y Katie...fueron tambien algunos de los que acudieron a la gran fiesta del colegio.

Y Ron. Acompañado de su flamante nueva de uno se quedo sorprendido cuando Lyra se presentaba como "Lyra Weasley, la esposa de Ron. Y estoy embarazada!" .Asi. Sin anestesia ni nada.

Hermione se quedo bastante fria al recibir la noticia. Por suerte o por desgracia, dio comienzo al banquete y aun que Ron se pavoneo con Lyra a su lado un par de veces por delante suyo, no se acerco. Tambien el hecho de que la gran sala estuviera hasta los topes ayudaba a mantener ciertas distancias. Mucho deberias querer hablar con alguien para sortear el mar humano que habia alli.

El pelirojo, por su parte, estaba bastante furioso.

Hermione estaba resplandeciente. Parecia una jodida luciernaga. Y era bastante obvio que no solo habia perdido la virginidad (y no era el quien la habia reclamado) si no que habia sido primorosamente follada hasta la saciedad, si la forma melosa y relajada contra la que se apoyaba contra Malfoy era algun indicativo.

Ron Tuvo una fea sensacion como de que le roian el estomago. Conocia esa sensacion. Era la misma que sentia cuando alguien tenia un logro que el no. O cuando alguien tenia algo que el no. O cuando alguien conseguia algo que el queria. O cuando no se salia con la suya...pero esta vez era peor. Habia perdido a su novia, habia perdido a su mejor amiga, habia perdido el respeto de su familia. Habia perdido a Harry. Habia perdido el futuro que el queria. Y la gran mayoria de todo eso se lo habia llevado el cabron de Malfoy.

Y hubiera obtenido algo de consuelo si Malfoy hubiera mirado a Lyra. A fin de cuentas, objetivamente era mucho mas bonita que Hermione. O si la castaña le hubiera dedicado alguna mirada de celos...pero tras un breve encuentro de miradas y un seco sacudir de cabeza como saludo, ….ya esta. Eso era todo. Y le sabia a poco. Y le sabia amargo. Y la vida no era justa y Ron estaba furioso.

Quizas luego cuando todo se despejara un poco se acercaria ha hablar con ellos. O al menos con ella. Por que las cosas no podian acabar asi. Sencillamente esa no era una opcion.

Todos celebrando las bodas y las uniones. Con muchos brindis y discursos….

Fue bastante bien y agradable hasta que empezaron los rumores sobre la homosexualidad de Harry.

El ojiverde habia ido al profeta furioso y habia exigido una correccion. Y la habia habido. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Claro que durante aquella fiesta, Blaise tuvo una de sus grandes ideas.

Levantandose a zancadas, camino hasta Harry, lo agarro del brazo forzandolo a levantarse y asegurandose de que tenia la atencion de todo el mundo, lo cogio de la nuca y sello su boca de chocolate a la del ojiverde.

El silencio en el gran comedor de Hogwards fue tremendo.

George empezo a reir desde su rincon. Parecia una hiena histerica que jamas ha visto algo tan divertido en su vida.

Ron vaporizo de forma explosiva su zumo por toda la mesa. Y por encima de todos los magos y brujas que estaban delante de el.

Durante unos segundos no se oyo nada. Se podria haber escuchado un alfiler caer y chocar contra el suelo desde cualquier parte de la sala. LO que si se oyo fue el suave clic clic de fotos siendo sacadas por los reporteros del Profeta presentes.

Unos diez segundos despues Blaise se separo del patidifuso ojiverde y fulmino con la mirada a todo el mundo.

-Voy a dejar las cosas claras, ni yo soy gay ni Potter tampoco. Y aun que lo fuera, no es asunto de ninguno de vosotros! Asi que meteros en vuestros asuntos y dejaros de chorradas! En serio vuestras vidas son tan tristes que no teneis nada mejor que hacer que hablar de quien sale con quien o quien necesita mas fibra? Haceos un favor a vosotros mismos y buscaos una vida!

-Pero que coño haces….-mascullo el ojiverde mirandolo con una especie de angustia existencial. Aun no se podia creer lo que habia pasado.

-No te puedo dejar ni cinco minutos solo sin que la lies?-Gruño Ginny agarrando a su marido y separandolo de su ex novio.

-Blaise, no crees que acabas de enviar señales cruzadas?- Draco estaba intentando no reir. Hermione lo estaba mirando fatal. NO reir era primordial. Si se reia, Hermione le haria dormir en el sofa. Claro que Draco solo podia pensar en como hacer saber al periodista que habia sacado fotos que queria una copia a todo color y bien grande del momentazo homoerotico de Potter. Confines eticos y morales, obviamente. Jamas como algo para chantajearlos en el futuro.

-Por que diablos has hecho eso?- Esta vez fue Theo, que no salia de su asombro. De lo que mas se alegraba era de que Blaise no le hubiera hecho eso a el.

-Me parecio una buena idea, ademas, era para dejar las cosas claras!- Se defendio el moreno como si eso fuera lo mas logico del mundo- Ademas Ginny tambien se besaba con el en el pasado, asi mi mujer y yo tenemos algo en comun! Ademas Potter y yo somos amigos, hay confianza, a que si? Ademas tengo muy clara mi sexualidad como para que me incomode una tonteria asi.

Con toda la confianza del mundo palmeo al pobre Harry en el hombro, fue a su asiento, se sento tranquilamente y siguio cenando como si tal cosa.

Blaise se sentia justificado y eticamente superior. Acababa de defender contra toda duda posible la hombria de Potter.

Harry se estaba planteando seriamente el homicidio.

El resto de los presentes en el gran comedor estaban intentando procesar lo que acababa de pasar y encontrarle alguna logica. Por poca que fuera.

Ron no sabia que pensar. Ni que decir. Pero decidio que hoy igual no era un buen dia para acercarse a la mesa donde estaban sentados los nuevos matrimonios forzados...Harry tenia pinta de que podia estallar y matar a alguien en cualquier momento. Y tras varios puñetazos, Ron tenia bien claro que no iba a darle una escusa para el llevarse la paliza otra vez. NO era cobardia. Era instinto de conservacion.

Claro que la primera en reaccionar fue Macgonnagall que castigo a Blaise a una semana de castigo por comportamiento inapropiado e insto a Harry a tener un comportamiento mas correcto dentro del castillo, por que aun que no era alumno, esos escandalos no serian tolerados.

EL ojiverde ya era un adulto. Tenia que ser responsable. No podia lanzar a Blaise por la torre de astronomia. Aun que ganas no le faltaban.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

La cena fue mas o menos bien despues de eso. Si eras capaz de ignorar la cantidad ingente de miradas y los murmullos por lo bajo que se daban a lo largo y ancho del Gran Comedor del castillo de magia y hechiceria.

Cuando Hermione y Draco se retiraron a su cuarto, escucharon un extraño y ronco canturreo.

De una voz que ambos conocian bien.

Kreatcher estaba apilando cosas de Hermione.

-Que haces tu aquí y que, en nombre de Melin, estas haciendo?- pregunto un mas que exasperado Draco.

El elfo casi sufre un infarto. En un rincon, un aterrado Kuatto al que no habian visto se retorcia las manos con histerismo.

-Kuatto ya aviso al elfo Kreatcher que no debia tocar cosas de la señorita!-chilloneo el diminuto elfo aterrado.

-Tu a callar inepto novato que no sabe lo que hace!- Le grazno el anciano elfo haciendo que la pequeña criatura se hechara hacia atrás pegandose a la pared e intentando parecer lo mas pequeño e inofensivo posible.

-Kreatcher?- Insistio Draco que tenia ya poca paciencia.

-Kreatcher esta ayudando!- Volvio a graznar el elfo con una devocion inquebrantable en la mirada-Kreatcher traslada las cosas de la señora no muy pura, esposa del amo Draco a su nuevo hogar en la noble Mansion de los Malfoy. Kreatcher es eficiente y ayuda a que todo vaya bien para que la señora del amo Draco este donde debe estar y se centre en su deber sagrado de dar buenos y sanos y hermosos herederos!

-La madre que lo pario….-mascullo Hermione frotandose la cara, rezando para que todo esto fuera solo una absurda pesadilla.

Kreatcher la miro hinchando su hundido pecho todo lo que podia.

-La madre de Kreatcher tambien era una buena elfina domestica. Leal y servicial. Kreatcher le debe a ella todo lo que sabe! Si! Madre estaria orgullosa! Kreatcher tiene iniciativa y sabe como servir a sus amos y a sus señoras!

-Pero tu dueño no es Potter?- Dijo Draco a la despeserada, preguntandose si en san mungos tendrian algun tipo de programa medico para tratar con elfos domesticos obviamente dementes.

-El amo Potter heredo a Kreatcher. Kreatcher le sirve lealmente. Pero el amo Potter siempre le dice a Kreatcher "vete ha incordiar a otra parte". Asi que Kreatcher aprobecha el tiempo y sirve al buen amo Draco en sus ratos libres.

Draco no sabia si matar a Kreatcher, matar a Potter, reirse de toda la situacion o hecharse a llorar. Esto debia ser Karma. Ya le dijo Hermione que no se riera de lo de la teorica homosexualidad del cararajada…

-No puedes llevarte mis cosas!- Mascullo Hermione intentando ser razonable- Las necesito aquí. Tengo que terminar mis estudios.

Kreatcher la miro escandalizado.

-La unica obligacion de la señora del amo Draco es concebir hijos! La señora del amo Draco debe ser leal, buena, docil y obediente con las tradiciones- Tanto Draco como Hermione se quedaron cuajados, el anciano elfo se cruzo de brazos como un maestro descontento con un alumno descarado que no presta atencion- Pero menos mal que Kreatcher esta aquí para arreglar las cosas. La señora del amo Draco deberia estar agradecida, si señor! Es un gran honor ser la madre de los herederos. Kreatcher la ayudara. Kreatcher siempre estara a su lado. Kreatcher se asegurara de que todo vaya bien….

Mientras decia eso el elfo se acerco a su paso patizambo a la castaña y se puso a manoserarle la barriga.

Draco tuvo que coger al elfo por el pescuezo y separarlo de Hermione que estaba en un estado de horrorizado shock. Seguro que todas sus buenas intenciones con el P.E.D.D.O no la habian preparado para algo como Kreatcher.

El rubio, llevando a elfo cogido por el pescuezo como si fuera una mascota discola, fue hasta la habitacion de los Potter y llamo. Abrio Harry que miro la escena con una ceja arqueada. Draco le tendio al anciano sirviente.

-Tu elfo esta trasladando las cosas de Hermione a mi casa.

-Que?- Harry se quedo de piedra.

-Y ha vuelto a intentar manosearla.

-Pero de que estas hablando, Malfoy?- Harry miraba a Kreatcher y a Draco sin saber que pensar, sin saber que decir y sin entender que estaba pasando.

-Kreatcher es un buen elfo!

-Tu a callar!- le grito Draco bastante molesto. El rubio volvio a mirar a Potter- Empieza a ponerte firme, Potter, y controla a tu elfo! Se un poco responsable!

Con esas, Draco dejo caer al elfo en el suelo a los pies del heroe y volvio a su habitacion.

Harry miro a Kreatcher corretear hacia dentro de su cuarto intentando averiguar como narices Kreatcher se habia colado en Hogwarts. Dos minutos despues escucho gritar a Pansy.

-La Ama Pansy debe ponerse la pomada! Antigua receta de los buenos elfos de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black! Ayudar a concebir hijos sanos y fuertes!

-Harry!- Grito Pansy haciendo aspavientos para alejar al sirviente.

-Kreatcher!-Grito Harry que no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba pero estaba seguro que era culpa de ese criado loco.

-Amo!-Protesto Kreatcher por que por lo visto, nadie le dejaba hacer su trabajo. Que poco respeto tenian las nuevas generaciones por las mas respetables de las tradiciones, penso el elfo domestico. Donde iba a parar el mundo si Kreatcher no se preocupara de que todo se hacia como se debia hacer.

O eso creia el. Por que no lo penso en absoluto. Lo dijo en voz bien alta y dejo a Pansy y a Harry mas que preocupados por su salud mental….

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

30 minutos despues, mientras Draco y Hermione intentaban averiguar que diablos habia trasladado Kreatcher y que aun quedaba de la castaña en el colegio, una lechuza llego a su ventana.

Era de Lucius, quien no habia recivido persmiso para acudir a la fiesta y se habia quedado en casa.

Les preguntaba, muy educadamente que por que habian aparecido un monton de cosas de Hermione en el salon principal de la mansion.

Y que si por favor, podian ir cuanto antes a recoger a una furiosa bola de pelo naranja que estaba haciendo estragos en las alfombras nuevas y por lo visto, se habia atrincherado en las cocinas aterrorizando de manera extrama y violenta a todos los elfos domesticos….

Hermione se tallo el puente de la nariz.

Y abrazo a Draco.

-Es tanto pedir un poquito de normalidad? Solo un poquito?

-Tranquila,...el año pasara muy rapido. Todo ira mejor despues….-intento consolarla el.

-Me lo prometes?

Draco penso en como iban las cosas. Y se dio cuenta de que era una promesa que no podia mantener. Pero que narices. Era un slytherin. O lo habia sido. Mentir se le daba de maravilla.

Sonrio de forma radiante besandole la nariz a su esposa. A veces ser un buen marido supone mentir como un vellaco para que su pareja se sienta feliz. Era una pecatta minutta, no?

-Claro que si. Todo ira bien. Te lo prometo.

La sonrisa de Hermione valio la pena.

Lastima que las cosas no siempre salen como se planean.

Mientras tanto, Kuatto seguia como un autista aterrorizado en su rincon, mirando la escena intentando pasar desapercibido. Todo el mundo se habia olvidado de que estaba ahi.

Habia sido un dia horrible. Kuatto era un buen elfo domestico. Era obediente y servicial. Y ese elfo horrible y apestoso le habia gritado, le habia pegado y lo habia castigado en el rincon. Le habia dicho que no se moviera hasta que no le dieran permiso para irse.

Pero la Señora Hermione se habia quedado como catatonica. Y ahora el Señor Draco estaba todo cariñoso. Y se estaban dando abrazos y besos y Kuatto no sabia que hacer. Asi que se quedo muy muy quieto en su rincon, con los ojos muy cerrados por que era un buen y respetuoso elfo.

Las siguientes horas fueron horribles para la dimunuta criatura. Por que los gemidos lo ponian muy nerviosos y el crujir constante y ritmico de la cama lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. Kuatto era un buen elfo. No le habian dado permiso para irse. Pero pedirlo lo tenia aterrorizado. No comprendia por que estaba ahi y no sabia como irse. El solo estaba haciendo su trabajo y limpiando la habitacion cuando ese tal Kreatcher habia aparecido y todo se habia ido al infierno!

Asi que al final cuando cayo el silencio se quedo dormido. Habia sido un dia muy ajetreado. Nadie podia culparlo por estar agotado y relajarse de golpe….

Y se desperto con los gritos de la señora Hermione cuando el sol inundaba la habitacion por la ventana.

-Que haces tu aquí?- Le grito furiosa.

-Salazar, otro elfo que se cuela?- Draco no daba credito a lo que veia.

-El elfo malo dijo que Kuatto no podia irse hasta que le dieran permiso...Kuatto no queria molestar...pero no le dieron a Kuatto permiso para irse…-Lloriqueo el pobre elfo sintiendose increiblemente deprimido. Su piel habia cogido un intenso purpura por la vergüenza y era incapaz de mirar a los dos jovenes que tenia a la cara.

-Kuatto?- Pregunto Draco que de pronto tenia la voz muy muy seria.

-Si?

-Llevas ahi toda la noche?

-Si!

-Y por que no dijiste nada?-Insistio el rubio que sentia su estomago encogerse.

-Por que Kuatto es un buen elfo y no queria molestar!

-Si, esto...vale….yo….-Draco sacudio la cabeza. Todo aquello superaba con creces los limites de lo absurdo- Sera mejor que te vayas, Kuatto.

-Gracias!- El elfo sonaba desesperadamente agradecido y desaparecio en un sonoro PLOOOP.

Draco y Hermione se quedaron desnudos, debajo de las mantas, mirando un buen rato en silencio el sitio donde hasta hace no mucho, habia estado Kuatto.

-Hemos follado delante de un elfo domestico del colegio, verdad?- Pregunto secamente Hermione sin poder creerse ella misma lo que acababa de pasar.

-Sip- Draco no sabia si reir o llorar.

Los dos se miraron. Y se plantearon seriamente quedarse en la cama y atrincherarse alli hasta que el universo recuperara el sentido comun. Pero Hermione era una chica formal, hizo de tripas corazon y decidio que ir a clase y buscar cierta normalidad era lo mas sensato. Aun que tuvo que arrastrar un poco a Draco que por lo visto no estaba muy por la labor.

Fingir que nada de eso habia pasado. Si. Era un buen plan. Y descubrir una forma de volver a mirar a Kuatto a la cara sin que se le cayera de vergüenza.


	41. Chapter 41

CAPITULO 41: Sutilmente

Harry respiro hondo. Estaba estresado. Su vida nunca habia sido facil. Entre todo lo que habia pasado….era todo extraño e irreal.

Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo...no tenia que pensar. Seguia agobiado. Lo que paso hacia unos dias con la cena, todo eso de Zabini besandole y los rumores sobre su homosexualidad y su colon irritable…Dios, queria reir. Todo era tan absurdo…

Estaba sentado en el centro de la cama. Pansy estaba sentada a su espalda pasandole un cepillo por el pelo. Segun ella, asi domarian un poco ese caos oscuro que el tenia en la cabeza.

Era agradable. Estaba relajado.

Habia cierta familiaridad...cierta normalidad...aun que era algo que nunca habia experimentado.

Pansy hablaba mucho. De cosas comunes. Nada de destinos ominosos. Ni de fama. Ni de profecias. Ni de deber y obligaciones.

Hablaba de cosas como arreglar la casa de Grimmould Place. Cosas que ella queria cambiar. Como decapar los muebles, volver a teñirlos de tonos mas claros y barnizarlos otra vez para darle mas luminosidad, por que colores tan oscuros daban un aspecto lugubre. Decia algo como colores roble.

Hablaba de las cortinas. Y de ponerlas de tonos azules, para dar vida a las habitaciones.

Tambien habia planteado la idea de poner otra capa de ladrillos en la pared de la escalera donde estaba el retrato de cierta matriarca de los Black, y dejar el cuadro emparedado. A fin de cuentas, no podian hecharle un _silencio_ al cuadro, pero si al nuevo muro de ladrillos. La verdad es que valdria la pena perder un metro cuadrado de la casa para ganar paz y serenidad….era una idea que se estaba planteando seriamente.

Pansy tambien habia insistido mucho en cambiarle en vestuario. Por lo visto tenia algo en contra de los vaqueros, las zapatillas deportivas y las camisetas...Y se habia hecho una furia al ver su variedad de camisas de pana. Por lo visto, ahora que Harry era un hombre casado habia un limite en la ropa casual y comoda que podia llevar….

Llevaba poco menos de un mes casado. Y sabia que no estaba enamorado. Pero desde luego, la ex-slytherin le gustaba.

No habia presion. No habian expectativas. No habia gente opinando y metiendose en su relacion (adoraba a los Weasley, pero cuando estuvo con Ginny era como si siempre esperaran algo de el). Vale, no habia accedido a casarse con Pansy por romance y sentimientos...y todo habia comenzado de forma dramatica. Pero pasado ese duro inicio...de alguna manera funcionaba.

Eso por no hablar del sexo. Harry cerro los ojos y casi ronronea. Entre los recuerdos de su nueva vida sexual y el cepillo que estaba haciendo maravillas con su pelo y su cuero cabelludo...se sentia feliz.

Con Cho todo habia sido precipitado, tenso, incomodo y forzado.

Con Ginny habia habido amor, pero era como estar constantemente luchando por estar a la altura. Era una lucha constante por que todo tenia que ser perfecto.

Pero con Pansy...con Pansy de alguna manera no habia presion.

Nervios, situaciones extrañas, mirarse como perfectos desconocidos y conversaciones incomodas...bueno, eso era inevitable…

Pero cuando eso pasaba de pronto Pansy se ponia seria, tomaba el control y de alguna manera, hacia lo correcto. O hacia que Harry hiciera lo correcto.

Era asi de simple. Asi de jodidamente simple. Y a Harry le gustaba que las cosas fueran simples.

Por lo que a el respectaba, Pansy podia hacer lo que quisiera con la casa. Todo lo que habia dicho hasta ahora no sonaba excesivo ni absurdo. Si no mas bien razonable y sensato. Eso le gustaba.

Se dio cuenta que la idea de tener hijos con la joven que tenia a sus espaldas haciendole maravillas en el pelo no le molestaba en absoluto. De acuerdo, tenia que reconocer que no estaba preparado para ser padre. Para nada. Pero esa idea habia dejado de asustarle.

No tendrian ayuda de familiares. El no tenia familia (sus tios y su primo no contaba, pretendia dejar a sus hijos y a Pansy tan lejos como fuera posible de esos cabrones) y Pansy habia renegado de su madre.

Pero estaba bien. Sabia que todo saldria bien. No tenia ni idea de por que, pero se sentia en paz.

Sabia que podia contar con Hermione. Y ella venia con un Malfoy incluida en el lote.

Y con los Weasley. Aun que las cosas con Ginny ahora fueran un poco raras y aun estuviera furioso con Ron.

Pero se las arreglarian.

Relajado, tranquilo y sobretodo ronroneando, Harry atrapo la mano de Pansy y se giro lentamente para mirarla. Ella lo miro con una ceja arqueada.

La chica temblorosa, nerviosa y llena de ansiedad se habia ido diluyendo poco a poco.

Ahora de alguna manera, Pansy rezumaba seguridad. Sobretodo cuando estaban solos.

Harry se giro lentamente sin soltarle la mano y gateo hacia ella, haciendo que se fuera recostando en la cama hasta quedar sobre ella y le beso la nariz cuando llego a la altura de su cara.

-Me estoy portando bien?

Pansy estallo en carcajadas, abrazo a Harry por el cuello y le beso a el la nariz.

-Muy bien….

Se miraron con cierta complicidad.

Era ya tarde, y ella tenia clases al dia siguiente. Asi que Harry se tumbo al lado de Pansy y se acurruco a su lado atrayendola hacia si.

Ahora era el turno de Harry.

Se puso a acariciarle el pelo a Pansy. Ella tambien era morena, aun que su pelo no era azabache como el suyo.

A ella empezaron a cerrarsele los ojos mientras buscaba la postura comoda enterrando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

El ojiverde sonrio.

Habia algo… increiblemente satisfactorio en ese gesto. Era tan...tan...tan...domestico. Eso era algo que no habia tenido nunca. Y le gustaba.

Habia postpuesto su entrenamiento como auror un año. Y la verdad, estar en el colegio no le gustaba demasiado.

Aunque habia cogido prestada una pagina de la filosofia de vida de Hermione y habia pedido los temarios del entrenamiento como auror para irse preparando para el año siguiente.

Al menos podia ir haciendo eso. Y tenia a los profesores, las instalaciones (sobretodo las de defensa contra las artes oscuras) y a sus amigos para ayudarle a prepararse. No habia sido tan malo volver al colegio. Quizas Hermione habia tenido razon y volver al inicio para poder seguir a delante habia sido mejor idea que salir corriendo a buscar cosas nuevas. Y cuando lo hiciera, estaria preparado. Y no estaria solo.

Beso la frente de Pansy cuando ella se quedo dormida. Cogiendo la colcha y tapo ambos cuerpos.

Si. todo iria bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise estaba feliz. Tras un mes de matrimonio, estaba radiante.

Ginny era divertida e ingeniosa y a veces se escandalizaba con el y a veces se unia en sus cruzadas.

Pero de alguna manera, Ginny era muchas cosas para el.

Blaise nunca habia estado enamorado. No sabia exactamente que se sentia. Pero cuando estaba con la peliroja sentia una especie de complicidad.

A veces hablaban. Mucho. De todo y de nada en particular.

A veces estudiaban juntos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el silencio no era incomodo.

A veces tenian sexo. Vale. Siendo honestos, Blaise tenia que reconocer que le costaba horrores quitarle las zarpas de encima a la peliroja. Pero es que era irresistible la forma en la que ella reaccionaba.

Le gustaba cuando ella se quedaba dulce y blanda en sus manos dejandole hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Adoraba cuando ella se volvia docil y sumisa y se sometia a su necesidad de dominarla y saciarse de ella.

Estaba encandilado con esos arrebatos en los que Ginny de pronto lo agarraba y lo sometia a el, dominandolo y convirtiendolo en su juguete privado de disfrute personal.

Ginny era compleja. Tenia muchas facetas. Y a Blaise le encantaba como pasaba de una a otra.

Pero sobretodo, Ginny tenia algo que solo podia describir como maternal. Y gracias a todos los entes sagrados de las esferas superiores, no era para nada como habia sido su propia madre.

Hubieron cosas que iban cambiando. Y a Blaise le gustaba.

Pero fue una noche en particular cuando de pronto, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que todo habia tomado un rumbo diferente. Por que se desperto a las cuatro de la madrugada, tranquilamente se giro, buscando a Ginny, y la abrazo para seguir durmiendo.

Eso lo despejo de golpe.

Por que no habia habido panico. No habia habido ansiedad.

Eso lo dejo pasmado.

Muchas noches aun tenia sus ataques. Y la peliroja se ponia frenetica a abrazarlo y a decirle que no pasaba nada. Que todo iba bien. Que todo estaba bien. Que no estaba solo.

Pero aquella primera noche en la que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no hubo miedo, se quedo fascinado.

Y deseo que fuera la primera de muchas.

Como si fuera una cuchara enorme, se pego completamente al cuerpo de Ginny que protesto en sueños al ser espachurrada contra el. Y Blaise solo sonrio de forma descontrolada.

La primera noche de muchas. Sin miedo. Sin ansiedad. Sin panico descontrolado.

Solo Ginny.

Y eso estaba bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hector estaba preocupado.

Habia vuelto a discutir con Lavander.

Ella le habia gritado que dejara de tratarla como a una niña.

EL le habia dicho que dejaria de tratarla como a una niña cuando dejara de comportarse como una niña.

Y ella se habia puesto a llorar llamandolo insensible.

Hector estaba muy, muy frustrado.

Habia intentado ser sensato. Habia intentado estar atento a las necesidades de ella. Habia intentado ser un caballero.

Pero todo era insportable.

No podia ser amigo de Lavander. Eran demasiado diferentes. Y ademas no sabia como acercarse a ella en ese aspecto.

Habia intentado seducirla y comenzar un romance convencional. Pero cada vez que le proponia una cena, un paseo, una cita….lo que fuera...ella respondia con una hostilidad asombrosa.

No podian ser amantes. El habia procurado ser considerado y atento a sus necesidades, pero ella rechazaba de pleno ser tocada por el lo minimo y necesario, asi que la frustrante rutina que habian creado imitando su patetica noche de bodas se habia vuelto algo comun.

Se acostaban juntos. Esperaban siete dias, y si tras una prueba de embarazo, daba negativo, lo volvian a intentar.

Lavander rechazaba de pleno la idea de dormir juntos por mas que el habia intentado razonar con ella.

Habia intentado explicar la logica de crear un vinculo afectivo entre ellos a traves de la cercania, del contacto. De la intimidad. Pero ella gritaba, se ponia a llorar y se volvia completamente irracional. Hector estaba empezando a hartarse mucho por que no sabia como tratar con ella.

Las unicas veces que ella reaccionaba de forma docil y sumisa era cuando le gritaba y se convertia en una especie de tirano. Y odiaba ser asi. Hector era un hombre apacible y sencillo a quien le gustaba la rutina, las cosas cotidianas y la tranquilidad. Odiaba alzar la voz. Odiaba ser dominante y patriarcal. Odiaba tener que ponerse firme constantemente y estar siempre a la defensiva. Odiaba ser controlador y obsesivo. Pero Lavander no le dejaba opcion y la verdad, estaba empezando a odiarla por ello.

La idea de tener hijos con ella empezo a repugnarle. No por los niños...Hector amaba a los niños y siempre habia querido tener hijos propios. Pero la idea de compartir esa responsabilidad con alguien tan inestable, egoista, malcriada y absurdamente infantil como Lavander le ponia de los nervios. No podria contar con ella para nada a no ser que madurara. Y no estaba seguro de poder aguantar hasta que ella decidiera dejar de ser una niña…

Al menos tenia claro que no iba a dejar que Lavander se comportara asi con sus hijos. Ni que les enseñara su comportamiento.

Eso seria inaceptable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope miro a Aston.

El trabajaba en su taller, personalizando el mango de una varita que se le estaba quedando corta a un estudiante de cuarto que habia pegado un buen estiron.

Sonrio.

Ahora era Penelope Dolohov.

Y se habia dado cuenta que ya no tenia tanto miedo.

Dolohov habia pasado a ser no solo su apellido, solo un nombre.

Una palabra.

Y no tenia nada que temer de ella.

Aston era un ser humano. Ni mas ni menos.

Era carismatico y agradable. Aun que a veces tenia tendencia a perder la nocion del tiempo cuando estaba en su taller o se ponia a trabajar en sus proyectos en sus cuadernos. Penelope tenia que asegurarse de que comia, de que dormia y de que salia y le daba el sol de vez en cuando.

Su noche de bodas habia sido extraña e incomoda. Pero Aston habia sido paciente y amable. Y le habia reconocido que habia estado tan nervioso y ansioso como ella. Se habian reido de ellos mismos.

En el mes que habian pasado juntos solo se habian acostado juntos un puñado de veces. Pero habian tenido muchas citas. Hablaban mucho. Y el le ayudaba con sus estudios.

Era como empezar una relacion sabiendo que vais a pasar la vida juntos por que de hecho, ya estais casados.

Y Penelope habia descubierto que Aston le gustaba.

Era divertido, aun que un poco introvertido. Era amable y paciente, un rasgo que en debia venirle de su aficion a los artefactos por que se podia pasar trabajando en ellos horas y horas, con una dedicacion y paciencia infinitas. Y eso se proyectaba a todos los aspectos de su vida. Incluso a veces Penelope se ponia de los nervios por la pasividad y tranquilidad de Aston. Asi que le gruñia y lo obligaba a salir, a hacer algo mas que estar en su taller o enfrascado en sus cuadernos.

Se sorprendio mucho la primera vez que eso paso. Le entro un ataque de panico por haberle levantado la voz a un Dolohov.

Se quedo congelada y casi catatonica.

Aston se preocupo mucho. Al ver que no reaccionaba la cogio en brazos y la llevo a la enfermeria. Y no se movio de su lado en toda la noche.

Al dia siguiente, cuando Penelope salio de su estupor lloro avergonzada y aterrada de lo que podia pasar. Aston solo sonrio con su paciencia infinita.

Y calmo sus miedos.

Le dijo que en realidad le estaba agradecido, de que le sacara de su taller y le hiciera hacer cosas.

Le dijo que no pasaba nada, que su madre y su hermana tambien le gritaban a veces por las mismas razones, asi que no le molestaba en absoluto que ella tambien lo hiciera.

Le dijo que el jamas le haria daño, y que le dolia que pensara que podia hacerselo.

Penelope lloro aun mas. Pero ya no de miedo si no de alivio.

Eso paso la segunda semana despues de volver de su luna de miel. Y fue la primera vez que se acostaron juntos despues de haber vuelto de esas vacaciones que tuvieron en Viena.

Despues de eso, poco a poco, las cosas fueron mas tranquilas.

Y Penelope descubrio que estudiar mientras el trabajaba era relajante.

Escucharlo murmurar pensamientos al azar mientras manipulaba las piezas de sus artefactos, o tatarear canciones que ella no conocia. Verlo terminar, parpadear, mirar a su alrededor y preguntar de golpe "que hora es?" por que habia perdido tanto la nocion del tiempo que estaba totalmente desorientado…

Se habia acostumbrado a recibir cartas de la familia de Aston en america. Sobretodo de su madre y su hermana. Preguntandole si Aston comia bien, o si se aseguraba de que no trabajara demasiadas horas. Se habia empezado a llevar bien con esas dos brujas a traves de la correspondencia. Era asombroso como las mujeres de la vida de Aston tendian a pensar igual.

Tenia cierto encanto. Y Penelope descubrio un buen dia que podia temer a muchas cosas...que el mundo era peligroso y habian monstruos reales ahi fuera….pero Aston no era uno de ellos.

Y el era un Dolohov. Bueno, ella tambien lo era ahora. Y no tenia nada que temer.

Sonrio. Habia perdido una familia. Pero habia ganado otra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie Weasley tenia un problema. Un problema enorme. Por que ver a Susan en su uniforme de la escuela todos los dias cuando todas las noches se lo quitaba con los dientes hacia que tuviera dificultades de autocontrol a todas horas siempre que la veia sonreir de forma maliciosa. Por que la muy...la muy…. _tentadora_ lo sabia. Y oh, como se aprobechaba de ello.

Puede que Charlie fuera algo salvaje. Era domador de Dragones. Y habia hecho mas de una locura en sus tiempos que habria dejado mudos de asombro a los gemelos. Pero en cierto sentido era sensato y sabia lo que se hacia. A fin de cuentas, si eras temerario con los dragones acababas convertido en carbonilla.

Pero esa jovencita….esa maldita jovencita lo traia de cabeza.

Y lo peor de todo es que le hacia perder el autocontrol y parecia que no habia nada sagrado.

Menos mal que los muros no hablan.

Por que si no, la cabaña de Hagrid tendria historias muy poco ortodoxas que contar cuando el medio gigante le pidio a Charlie que fuera a recoger algunas de sus herramientas a su casa y mientras estaba alli, Susan aparecio y le susurro que ese dia habia decidido no llevar bragas, y si queria que se lo demostrara. Vaya si se lo demostro...una vez sobre la mesa de te de Hagrid. Otra vez en el alfeizar de su ventana y otra vez en su patio trasero, entre las calabazas. Si la incapacidad de Hagrid para mirarle a la cara sin ponerse violentamente colorado era indicativo de algo, Charlie tenia la vaga sospecha de que el profesor de cuidado de criaturas magicas se habia enterado del pequeño incidente.

En el vivero de herbologia Charlie fue a ayudar a Susan con un proyecto de botanica. Claro que acabaron haciendo un uso mas que inapropiado de los guantes de piel de dragon...fue bastante incomodo, sobretodo cuando recuperaban el aliento y se empezaban a vestir de nuevo y se dieron cuenta que habia una hilera entera de mandragoras mirandolos desde sus macetas con ojos enormes y alucinados. Y mas que gritar estaban dando palmaditas entusiasmadas por el espectaculo con sus cortas ramitas llenas de brotes tiernos y verdes. Charlie se maldijo a si mismo. Las mandragoras magicas nacen de ciertas semillas normales regadas con semen de hombre ahorcado. Estaba claro que el olor de su orgasmo iba a hacer que esos retoños pensaran en papa. Madam Sprout ponia mala cara cada vez que Susan iba a su clase y todas las mandragoras se ponian como locas en sus tiestos gritando "mamamamamamamama".

Charlie nunca habia pensado en sentar cabeza. Pero ahora no le importaba nada la idea de pasar ese año sabatico extra en el colegio, y cuando todo acabara, llevarse a Susan a Rumania. Viviran alli unos años, y luego volverian a Inglaterra. Si. La idea era interesante. Le gustaba la idea.

Y con el entusiasmo que Susan ponia en su matrimonio, y no solo en el sexo, que por cierto Charlie consideraba magnifico, su esposa disfrutaba mucho con la compañía de su marido. Y eso hacia feliz al pelirojo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Puedo saber que estas tramando?- Pregunto Hermione un poco huraña.

Draco la habia sacado a tientas de la sala comun de los ochos a las dos de la mañana para llevarla al aula de pociones, le habia dicho que esperara y luego se habia metido en el armario de suministros.

-Espera un segundo,….

-Pero…

-Que esperes un segundo!

Un par de minutos despues, Draco salio del armario y a Hermione se le cayo la mandibula al suelo.

Se habia atusado todo el pelo, y lo llevaba lacio y suelto, no tan repeinado e impoluto como siempre. Se habia puesto un taje de tres piezas y una tunica de pocionista completa, identica a la que tenia Snape. Sonrio, de esa manera cruel y retorcida que indicaba que iba ha hacer algo sadico.

-Srta Granger….-Hermione tuvo un escalofrio. Draco jamas hablaba asi. Lenta, pausadamente, arrastrando las palabras y usando un tono grave y resontante. Sonaba como el antiguo profesor de pociones...y al mismo tiempo sonaba increiblemente Draco. Un Draco serio, severo, formal y jodidamente sexy que estaba atacando de manera injusta y cruel su sistema endocrino- Sus notas dejan mucho que desear ultimamente….

-Uhg- Hermione quiso caponearse a si misma. No tenia ni idea de donde habia salido eso pero habia sido incapaz de formar una respuesta coherente. Joder, ni siquiera era capaz de formar un pensamiento coherente. 

Draco camino hacia ella y su tunica ondeaba a su alrededor como las alas de un cuervo. Hermione trago saliva como pudo. El rubio sonrio con un poquito de malicia, rodando brevemente sus ojos hacia atrás con desden.

-Oh, tan elocuente como siempre. No se como puede fallar tanto en sus redacciones con ese don tan fascinante para la oratoria…-susurro el con un sarcasmo delicadisimo y oscuro tintanto su voz, que aun seguia en ese tono reverberante y grave que estaba haciendo estragos en la capacida de las rodillas de la ojimiel de mantenerla en posicion vertical.

-Pro...profesor Malfoy…-tartamudeo tentativamente Hermione sin saber muy bien como seguirle el juego pero demasiado fascinada como para no entrar. Oh si. La idea de jugar a esto en la mazmorra le estaba gustando. Muchisimo.

Draco se acerco aun mas, quedando casi pegado de frente a ella.

-Creo que deberiamos discutir que extracurricular va a escoger para conseguir creditos que redondeen su nota, Señorita Granger, si no quiere repetir mi asignatura el año que viene…

Esa inflexion. Una tentacion. Daba ideas. Lo insinuaba todo sin decir nada…

Los ojos de el se desviaron apenas un segundo a los labios de ella. Y Hermione sabia que la pelota estaba en su terreno. Se lamio los labios. Vio el escalofrio que recorrio a Draco y lentamente, muy lentamente, se puso de rodillas delante de el.

No le bajo los pantalones, solo lo justo para sacar su miembro que ya estaba mas que medio erecto.

Jummmm, alguien parecia ansioso y muy excitado por el jueguecito…

Y la castaña no dudo en meterse en su papel. Era una fantasia. Solo una inocente fantasia. Con su legitimo marido. Nada reprochable. Nada sucio e inmoral.

Pero estaba con el uniforme de la escuela arrodillada en el aula de pociones con la polla de un hombre en la boca y en su vida se habia sentido tan sucia, tan asustada, tan ansiosa y tan jodidamente cachonda en su vida. Todo a la vez. Y todo era demasiado. Y no era suficiente. Y joder, queria mas por que la mano de Draco en su pelo ayudandola a mover la cabeza mientras susurraba una y otra vez lo aplicada que estaba siendo y alagando lo rapido que aprendia cuando se lo proponia la estaba volviendo loca.

Unos minutos despues Draco acabo estiandole del pelo y arrastrandola hacia el escritorio de la palestra, donde Slughorn se sentaba. Donde Snape se habia sentado, y la doblo sobre el de cara a la madera dejando su traro al aire. Le levanto la falda y ni se molesto en quitarle las bragas, solo las hizo a un lado.

-Veamos lo aplicada que eres a la hora de conseguir esas notas, Srta Granger,…

Y no hubo mas preparativos ni preambulos por que no hacian falta. De pronto el estaba dentro de ella y Hermione sintio como sus ojos rodaban hacia atrás mientras soltaba un largo gemido jadeante. Joder, eso se habia sentido de maravilla.

Y que el decidiera no ir lento si no comenzar a follarla a lo bestia desde atrás en el aula de pociones fue la mejor decision que podia haber tomado por que la castaña no habria podido soportar que jugara con ella o que fuera dulce. Estaban haciendo algo tabu, sucio y fuera de lugar. Y era asi como lo queria. Duro, rapido, intenso, sin clemencia...casi abusando de su cuerpo. Y la castaña solo tardo unos minutos en correrse.Y justo despues, se corrio el, llenandola hasta.

-Joder, parece que tu coño me este ordeñando de lo estrecha que estas hoy….-mascullo el.

Que le estuviera hablando asi de guarro le provoco otro mini orgasmo. Hermione parpadeo. Ella no era asi. Y sonrio. ¿a quien narices le importa como sea o deje de ser cuando estaba a solas con su marido, que se habia esforzado en recrear una absurda fantasia de adolescencia solo para su disfrute? Y joder si la habia disfrutado….

Mientras ambos se sentaban en el escritorio dandose besos lentos y perezosos mientras se recolocaban las ropas, escucharon un sordo y grave carraspeo. Y horrorizados, se giraron en direccion a la voz.

En el fondo de la sala, en un rincon, un enorme retrato de Severus Snape los miraba sonriendo de manera sadica.

-No se si sentirme alagado por el homenaje a mi memoria y inmensamente perturbado de que mi ahijado se haya interpretado semejante papel con alguien como Granger,….-comento el pocionista difunto rezumando sarcasmo con su grave e intensa voz.

-Oh dios….-Mascullo Hermione con la mirada horrorizada y enterrando el rostro en el hombro de Draco incapaz de mirar al sarcastico retrato.

Draco, colorado como un tomate miro a Severus, que de pronto le guiño un ojo y asintio orgullo con su cabeza en señal de aprobacion. Y se tuvo que contener para no reir. Si. Su Padrino habia sido todo un personaje.

Aun que claro, despues de esto...ni para el ni para Hermione las clases de pociones iban a ser lo mismo otra vez…

-Por que siempre acabamos teniendo audiencia?- Murmuro ella avergonzada y mortificada. Draco solo se encogio de hombros. Podria haber sido peor….


	42. Chapter 42

NOTA DEL A AUTORA: que conste que habia un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades en cada caso. Fui tirando una moneda. Es cosa del destino. No quiero quejas.

CAPITULO 42: El sentido de la vida.

Eran principios de diciemnbre cuando Macgonnagall anuncio que un medimago experto en ginecologia y obstetricia iba ha estar de forma permanente el resto del curso en el colegio.

Para hacer mantener los tratamientos de fertilidad en las parejas casadas, que a partir de ahora, serian cada 15 dias. Para hacer un test de embarazo semanal a cada pareja y llevar un seguimiento de cada matrimonio adaptandose a las necesidades de cada uno. Y cuando se diera la concepcion, para llevar cada embarazo.

Esa noticia alzo mucho revuelo.

Giny y Blaise fueron de los primeros en ser revisados. Y su test dio negativo. El puchero de Blaise fue increible cuando tuvieron que volver a pincharles el tratamiento de fertilida.

Pansy y Harry fueron los siguientes. Y Pansy dio positivo. Estaba de poco menos de dos semanas. Harry empezo a hiperventilar.

-Oh dios, Oh dios...ya viene el bebe? Traigo toalla y agua caliente o algo?- el ojiverde se puso histerico mirado la barriga de Pansy como si un bebe fuera a salir catapultado de ella o algo.

El medimago cogio un filtro de paz y se le embutio la botella en la boca al heroe de guerra que habia derrotado a voldemort como si fuera un biberon. Estaba fascinado.

Pansy se hizo a un lado en la cama donde estaba siendo examinada para que Harry se sentara alli con ella, y este obedecio sin dejar de hiperventilar de manera pesada.

-Harry, querido, ha dicho menos de dos semanas. Un embarazo dura nueve meses….

-Si...vale...bien…-murmuro el completamente en shock.

-La noticia lo ha pillado un poco desprevenido- Murmuro Pansy al medimago que no daba credito a lo que veia.

-Algo me habia figurado….-consiguio decir. Era todo un logro que consiguiera mantenerse serio y profesional dadas las circunstancias.-Pero si se pone asi ahora, creo que vais a tener que trabajar un poquito sus nervios. No me quiero ni imaginar como se pondra durante el parto…

Harry hizo un ruido silvante que preocupo bastante al medimago. Si habia una reaccion que decia que un hombre no estaba preparado en ese momento para ser padre aun que se estaba esforzando mucho, debia ser esa.

El ojiverde ayudo a Pansy a vestirse y no le dejo cargar con sus libros. Estaba embarazada con su bebe, cargar cosas pesadas no podia ser bueno. Y la siguio a todas partes todo el dia como un perro de presa protegiendola. Por si resvalaba. O por si se caia. O por si algun imbecil le decia algo...ella era slytherin. Siempre habian imbeciles que decian algo.

Oh dios...y si algun estupido de primero lanzaba un hechizo y le daba a ella por accidente? O si las escaleras flotantes giraban sin previo aviso y ella se iba por el hueco y se estrellaba tres pisos mas abajo?

Harry entro en un modo paranoico e hiperprotector que no tardo ni treinta minutos en irsele de las manos.

Pansy tuvo que sacarlo de su estupor histerico de manera drastica: Cogio el libro de aritmancia, que tenia 800 paginas y le arreo con el repetidas veces en la sien hasta que Harry volvio a ser coherente.

-Eh, no voy a dejar que me quites protagonismo, Harry!-Le grito ella furiosa- Se supone que la que tiene que estar histerica y alterada es la mujer! Asi que comportate como debes!

-Si Pansy…-susurro el mansamente despues de sentirse un poco mas el mismo. O puede que fuera la conmocion cerebral. No estaba seguro. Pensaria en ello cuando la cabeza dejara de zumbarle.

-Y calmate! Estoy bien! Todo esta bien! Tenemos mas de ocho meses y medio para prepararnos!

-Estoy nervioso….-Susurro el mirandola con carita de cachorro no solo apaleado, si no empapado tambien. Pansy suspiro. Era dificil estar furiosa con alguien que tiene pinta de estar tan indefenso. Aun que Harry Potter tenia mas bien poco de indefenso...pero hacia un papelon interpretando ese rol.

-Yo tambien! Y no podemos estar los dos nerviosos! Asi que nos turnamos, vale?

-Me parece justo…

Ambos se rieron de la tonteria. Y Harry no pudo contenerse y atrajo con su mano libre a Pansy para darle un beso.

Iban a ser padre.

Iba a tener su propia familia.

Un bebe iba a depender de el e iba a ser responsable de una vida que estaria a su cargo y al de Pansy.

Estaba aterrorizado.

Y al mismo tiempo el mundo le parecio un lugar fantastico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna se tumbo en la camilla el medimago la examino. Dio positivo. Estaba de una semana y unos dias.

Ella sonrio y miro a Theo.

Que estaba sentado. Muy rigido. Mirando a algun lugar indeterminado de la pared al fondo de la sala con las pupilas muy dilatadas.

Sus manos tenian un ligero temblor espasmodico.

-Te encuentras bien, chico?- Pregunto el ginecologo preocupado.

Theo no reacciono.

Luna se vistio con calma y camino hacia su marido.

El ginecologo habia cogido una linterna y se la pasaba a Theo por los ojos para ver si tenia respuesta pupilar. Y si, la tenia.

-Theo?- Susurro Luna con cuidado.

EL misantropo no reacciono. Solo estaba ahi. Sentado. Muy rigido. Mirando la pared. Totalmente arreactivo.

-se encuentra bien?- Pregunto el medimago altamente angustiado al ver a Nott en ese estado.

-Oh si, es un pequeño Shock, a veces le pasa- Le tranquilizo Luna, que solo se sento al lado de Theo y le cogio de la mano. El no se resistio.

Ella enlazo los dedos con los de el y se dedico a acariciar los largos dedos de Theo, tan llenos de cicatrices.

45 minutos de pasmoso silencio despues, en el que el medimago empezo a asustarse de verdad al ver al chaval que seguia alli petrificado, Theo giro lentamente la cabeza y clavo su mirada azul oscuro de el, que en todo ese tiempo apenas habia parpadeado.

Luna solo espero pacientemente, ladeo la cabeza y espero a que el terminara de salir de su estupor a su ritmo. Hay cosas que no se pueden apresurar.

-Yo no quiero ser como mi padre….-dijo el con una voz pastosa y lenta, llena de un gran dolor emocional que apenas pudo contener.

-No lo eres. Ni lo seras. Ni lo fuiste nunca- Susurro Luna sin dejar de acariciarle los dedos.

-Y tu no dejarias que lo fuera, verdad?- Pregunto con autentico pavor en su voz.

-No, Theo. Aun que te volvieras loco y empezaras ha hacer cosas terribles, jamas te dejaria hacerle daño a nuestros hijos. Yo no dejare que seas como tu padre.

Theo se relajo de golpe. Una timida y aliviada sonrisa empezo a aletearle en la comisura de los labios.

Se levantaron , Theo habia estado tan tenso ahi sentado, tanto tiempo, que la pierna le dolia mas de lo normal y cojeaba de manera mas marcada. Luna dejo que el se apoyara en ella. No le importaba hacerlo. Sabia que durante su embarazo, cuando ella apenas pudiera andar, el estaria ahi para ayudarla a caminar y no se quejaria por ello ni una sola vez. Por que conocia a Theo.

Luna sonrio. Y pidio ir a la lechuceria. Queria escribir a su padre contandole la noticia.

Theo estuvo completamente deacuerdo. Y le pidio si podia el mismo añadir alguna linea.

Ya era hora de que Xenophilus supiera algo de el por su propia mano.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lavander dio positivo. Una semana.

Se levanto de la camilla y se vistio a toda prisa. Camino hacia Hector que sonreia apaciblemente encantado por la noticia y hecha una autentica furia, le cruzo la cara de un bofeton.

Lavander estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas y Hector la miraba sin comprender.

-Esto es culpa tuya! Me has destrozado la vida! Y ahora que voy ha hacer!- Aullo salvajemente antes de salir en estampida abriendo la puerta de golpe y cerrandola de un portazo terriblemente escandaloso.

-Cuando se suponen que empiezan los cambios de humor repentinos?- Comento tranquilamente Hector al medimago, que se habia quedado horrorizado y con la boca abierta.

-Normalmente entre la sexta y la decima semana…-consiguio croar el medimago que tenia los ojos tan abiertos por la sorpresa que parecia que se le fueran a salir de sus cuencas.

-Comprendo. Y cuando tenemos nuestra proxima visita para la revision de Lavander?

-En tres semanas….

Hector cogio el libro de visitas, y marco un dia en particular dentro de tres semanas.

-Perfecto entonces….-Sonrio Hector, todo compostura ante el mal tiempo- Ha sido un placer, doctor, gracias por todo.

-A usted…-Susurro el pobre medimago que aun no salia de su asombro.

Hector salio de la enfermeria y mascullo para sus adentros intentando adivinar donde podia haber ido Lavander a llorar y a armar escandalo.

Estaba furioso con su esposa. Su escena habia estado completamente fuera de lugar. Esperaba que mejorara su comportamiento a lo largo del embarazo por que cosas asi con el bebe ya nacido iba a ser total y absolutamente inaceptable.

Esta vez, Lavander lo iba a oir….

XXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope se tumbo en la camilla y espero. Su test dio negativo.

Por alguna razon, se sintio decepcionada. Y cuando miro a Aston, vio que el sentimiento era mutuo. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y dandose cuenta de que sentian lo mismo. Ambos se ruborizaron y apartaronla mirada.

Pero Aston habia alargado la mano y la habia cogido de la mano. Y Penelope se planteo si no estaria enamorandose de ese joven de pelo negro-rojizo y ojos azul hielo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie estaba nervioso. Cuando vio que Susan se levantaba la camisa para dejar su vientre al descubierto casi gruñe con las ganas que le dieron de ir a lamerle el hombligo.

Y tuvo que cruzar las piernas por que acababa de tener una ereccion inoportuna.

Maldita fuera. ¿que diablos le habia hecho Susan? El no era asi! O si? No estaba seguro….no podia pensar. No tenia bastante riego sanguineo en el cerebro.

EL ginecologo solo rio por lo bajo dandose cuenta de la situacion.

-Iba a decir que lo divertido de intentar quedarse embarazada es intentarlo, pero veo que vosotros no teneis problemas en ese aspecto…-canturreo alegremente el medico haciendo que la joven pareja se ruborizara violentamente. El anillo de metal que se colocaba en el vientre para probar embarazos fue colocado. Y comenzo a zumbar al ritmo de un pulso, vibrando y formando pequeñas volutas de humo plateado que giraban y se arremolinaban sobre el hombligo de Susan- Y no tendreis que intentarlo mas por que es positivo. Yo diria que dos semanas y media, mas o menos. Dia arriba o dia abajo.

Susan se quedo congelada. Embarazada. Estaba embarazada. No sabia si sentirse aliviada, aterrada o preocupada por la responsabilidad que se le planteaba. Era demasiado joven.

Charlie sonrio de manera demente. Cogio a Susan en brazos haciendola chillar y salio de la enfermeria riendo como un loco dejando al medico con una ceja arqueada. Y severamente preocupado por la salud mental de los residentes…

Charlie no paro hasta que llego a la sala de los ochos, entro en su cuarto y tiro a Susan en la cama.

Ella no habia parado de patalear y chillar en sus brazos preguntandole que que hacia.

-Mio...mio mio mio….-susurro el practicamente arrancandose la camisa y tirandose sobre ella mientras ni se molestaba en desnudarla, solo le subio la falta y le arranco de un tiron las bragas.

Charlie siempre habia sido algo salvaje. Y ahora habia descubierto que iba a ser padre.

Esa mujer era suya. Demasiado joven, quizas. Pero suya. Y el hijo que llevaba dentro era suyo. Suyo y de nadie mas.

Algo torrido y visceral le recorrio las entrañas.

Algo practicamente animal.

Y Susan gimio ondenado las caderas y separando las piernas para hacerle sitio.

-Tuya! Tuya!

Charlie sonrio.

Y lo que siguio solo pudo describirse como animalistico.

Cuando diez minutos mas tarde Susan estaba cabalgandole con los ojos en blanco fue ella quien le araño el pecho arañandoselo y haciendo que el gruñera.

-Mio….-rugio ella suavemente.

-Oh si, tuyo….-susurro el corriendose en su interior y marcandole las entrañas.

Acostumbrado a una familia numerosa y a compartirlo todo, a ser solo uno mas, tener su propia familia era un logro que hasta ahora no habia sabido que tenia.

Saber que alguien le deseaba y ansiaba tenerle tanto como el le hacia sentir un orgullo y tener un sentido de la pertenencia que ni siquiera era consciente de haber necesitado.

Pero de pronto, todo habia encajado en su lugar.

Con Susan acurrucada en su pecho ronroneando placidamente saciada, Charlie penso que igual iba siendo hora de relajarse un poco y empezar a centrar su relacion en algo mas que el sexo.

Por magnifico que fuera….

O quizas aun podian esperar un poquito mas y ponerse serios mas a delante. Practicamente tenian nueve meses antes de tener a un mini-pelirojo dando vueltas por el mundo y llorando por cambios de pañal y biberones. Por que las tetas de Susan eran suyas. Y Charlie estaba empezando a descubrir que pese a estar acosumbrado a compartir, habian cosas que le iba a costar ceder...hasta a sus propios hijos…

quizas eso fuera un poco un problema...pero era algo de lo que se ocuparia mas a delante. Tenia tiempo.

Sonrio.

Si. tenia el resto de su vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hannah dio negativo.

Daphne dio positivo.

Astoria negativo. Y se alegro por ello.

Tracey tuvo otro negativo.

Padma estaba embarazada.

Parvati no.

El medimago ese dia vio lloros, gritos, reproches, estados catatonicos, ataques de risa histerica y en el casode Potter, terror irracional a un parto espontaneo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione estaba nerviosa cuando se tumbo y se levanto la camisa para mostrar su vientre. El anillo fue colocado y activado. Empezo a zumbar como un latido y humo plateado ondeo formando una figura muy borrosa.

-Enhorabuena. Positivo.

-Voy a ser padre!- Croo Draco de golpe asustando tanto a Hermione como al medico.

-Si, y a provocarnos un infarto!- le regaño el profesional medico agarrandose el pecho antes de que el corazon se le saliera del pecho. Daba gracias a todo lo que era sagrado por que esta fuera su ultima pareja del dia. Una reaccion mas explosiva de adolescentes enfrentandose ante la paternidad y proablemente sufriria un trombo.

-Jesus, Draco, menudo susto me has dado!- Hermione aun estaba sorbresaltada por el exabrupto. Y ahora que se relajaba empezaba a tener un ataque de panico al caer en la cuenta de que si Draco iba a ser padre, es que ella iba a ser madre.

-Oh dios…-dijo palida de golpe.

-Voy a ser padre!- Volvio a graznar Draco, en un estado semejante al shock.

-Eha ea ea-Susurro el medimago dandole palmaditas al rubio.

Iba a pedir un aumento de sueldo. Uno muy grande. Iba a ser un año terriblemente largo...se lo veia venir….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unas horas mas tarde, Blaise entro en la enfermeria hecho una furisa arrastrando a una Ginny que no paraba de protestar.

-Exijo una segunda opinion! Grito a los cielos completamente indignado.

-Disculpe?- el ginecologo ya estaba preparado para todo

-Todos mis mejores amigos van a tener bebes! YO quiero un bebe! No puede no estar embarazada! Como la llene mas con mi leche va a cuajarse y convertirse en queso!

Menos para eso.

Ginny le solto un capon a Blaise y se puso roja de indignacion y vergüenza.

Un anonadado medimago miraba a la pequeña peliroja que estaba casi purpura de puro bochorno gritar y reñir a su marido por ser un soberano majadero.

-Pero yo quiero un bebe!-Protestaba el indignado.

-Pero no estoy embarazada!

Blaise se puso ha hacer pucheros mientras la pequeña peliroja se lo llevaba a rastras de la enfermeria.

El doctor cerro los ojos y conto hasta cien. Iba a ser un año muy largo. Muy, muy largo.

Blaise era arrastrado practicamente de las orejas.

-Pero a ti que te pasa?-Le espeto su esposa cuando llegaron a la seguridad y privacidad de su dormitorio- Como haces algo asi? Eres consciente de la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar?

-Pero…

-NADA DE PEROS! Blaise, si quieres ser padre no puedes comportarte como un niño! Es una responsabilidad! No puedes ir haciendo el loco asi!- Ginny estaba muy enfadada y de pronto, Blaise se vino abajo.

-Pero yo quiero de verdad tener una familia! Una grande! Mucho ruido! Mucha gente! Y….y….

Ginny sabia como acababa esa frase. "Y no estar solo"

No tuvo coraje de seguir gritandole. Pero esa no era razon para tener una familia. Suspiro y cerro los ojos.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio removiendose incomodos hasta que Blaise, sin mirarla, se puso ha hablar.

-Es mas facil cuando no pienso en nada…

-Que?- Ginny lo miro muy sorprendida. Blaise estaba serio. Su expresion era casi solemne. Su cara cambiaba por completo sin esa desquiciada sonrisa que siempre solia llevar plasmada en la cara.

-que es mas facil cuando hago las cosas sin pensar. Cuando solo actuo y hago lo que me apetece cuando me apetece e ignoro las consecuencias. Siempre ha sido asi, sabes? Con mi madre...cuando me portaba como un niño malcriado y solo me centraba en ella era mas sencillo olvidar la cantidad de maridos que tenia y morian en extrañas circunstancias...y no cogerle cariño a nadie cuando podia centrarse solo en ella y enlas cosas divertidas. Luego en el colegio...era mas facil hacer el loco y hacer solo cosas entretenidas y que me metian en lios y hacian reir a mis amigos por que asi no pensaba en quien-ya-sabes ni en lo que estaba pasando entre las sombras. Siempre fui consciente de todo eso. Mi madre tenia grandes aspiraciones para mi hasta que vio lo que pasaba en realidad y decidio encerrarme.Y entonces era mas facil fingir que no era real. Por que la realidad era insufrible. Y cuando sali...bueno...era mas facil llamar la atencion y tener gente a mi alrededor para no estar solo cuando llamaba la atencion. Era mas facil. Es mas facil cuando no pienso en nada y solo hago las cosas tal y como quiero y cuando quiero…

Ginny estaba sin palabras. Sonrio con tristeza. Se acerco los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Blaise y lo abrazo. Su marido no era un majadero. Bueno, un poco si. Era alguien que habia estado escapando de su propia mente tanto tiempo que no sabia como volver a la realidad, por que le aterraba. Su marido era un joven que habia sido emocionalmente roto.

-Te propongo un trato….-susurro ella abrazandolo de pronto. Y sintiendolo temblar y relajarse de pronto entre sus brazos- Dejo de reñirte por hacer el loco y comportarte como un niño si la mitad del tiempo te pones un poco mas serio y empiezas a ser un poquito mas formal. Tampoco hace falta mucho…..pero sin montar escenas como la de la enfermeria...No puedo ser madre de un niño que en unos años seran minimo cuatro y estar pendiente de ti a todas horas...vas a tener que ayudarme, Blaise,...no puedo hacer esto sola. Tenemos un trato?

-Pero yo quiero un bebe…-susurro el riendo por lo bajo mientras la abrazaba y la hacia rodar los ojos. Era imposible no reir con el.

-Trato?- insistio ella mas firmemente

Remugando, protestando y refunfuñando, Blaise acabo haciendo un puchero.

-Trato- concedio rindiendose

-Y ahora, si quieres un bebe, mas vale que me llenes de leche hasta hacerme fermentar y convertirme en queso.

Blaise estallo en carcajadas ante la vergonzosa frase de la enfermeria y levantandola en volandas la llevo a la cama. Oh si, lo mejor de discurir era hacer las paces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esa noche, Narcisa y Lucius recivieron una lechuza.

 _Voy a ser padre._

Solo ponia eso. Tampoco hacia falta mas.

Narcisa escribio una lechuza a Hermione.

 _Querida:_

 _Dale una buena colleja en la oreja. SI se ha quedado como catatonico repitiendo eso una y otra vez, le ha pasado lo mismo que a su padre. Es algo tipico de la familia, por lo visto. Sacudelo hasta que reaccione._

 _Con cariño: Narcisa._

 _PD: Enhorabuena, pedid permiso al colegio para que este fin de semana os dejen venir a casa, queremos veros y hablar un poco de como vamos ha hacer esto. Y asi yo podre ir preparando el cuarto del bebe._

Otra lechuza fue enviada.

Era la de Lucius.

Hermione fruncio el ceño al leerla.

 _Voy a ser abuelo._

Sospechaba terriblemente que esa noche, el ex mortifago habia sido sacudido como su marido hasta sacarlo de su estupor.

Definitivamente, los Malfoy tenian ciertas cosas un tanto extrañas y peculiares.

Pero que familia no las tiene?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

NOTA: Daniela Pachao y yo tuvimos una charla. Cuando hablamos de Charlie Weasley, a quien nos imaginamos es a un actor llamado Brock O'Hurn. Pero imaginadlo con el pelo mas rojo. Y sudad frio. Que disfruteis de las vistas, chicas!


	43. Chapter 43

CAPITULO 43: Estado de buena esperanza.

-Vamos a ser padres….-Hermione tuvo un ataque de panico esa noche. Draco la abrazo. Ambos se quedaron casi catatonicos. Aun que la sonrisa dementada del rubio no ayudaba mucho a calmar los animos de la castaña

Cuando ambos salieron de su estupor, Hermione lo miro extrañada.

-Por que pareces tan feliz?

-No lo se,….-Draco estaba como ido

-Eres consciente de que vamos a ser responsables de una vida? O de cuatro, dentro de un tiempo?

-Hermione, hace un año no esperaba sobrevivir. Hace ocho meses crei que iria a Azkaban de por vida. Este verano creia que seria un paria social el resto de mi existencia condenado a estar solo. Ahora estoy casado contigo, y me gustas. Me gusta esto. Voy a ser padre. Mi propio padre esta en casa. Y Voy a tener familia. Vamos a tener un futuro. Por que no iba a sonreir? Por que no iba a estar contento?- El se paso las manos por el pelo, Estaba respirando con fuerza y no paraba de removerse inquieto. Hermione lo miraba fascinada- Estoy aterrorizado y encantado, todo a la vez. Yo...no se ni como me siento. Es como mi cuerpo pesara mil kilos y a la vez pudiera levitar por que una parte de mi se siente increiblemente ligera...no se...no preguntes….

Algo en el interior de Hermione se derritio. Un poquito. Solo una pizquita.

Solo lo bastante para cogerlo del cuello y estrellar su boca a la de el por que despues de eso, o lo besaba reventaba.

Se quedaron alli un minuto, besandose languidamente, con movimientos tiernos y lentos. Ni siquiera hubo lengua. Era mas algo intimo y la necesidad de sentirse unidos que erotico o sensual.

Eso fue lo que a Hermione le hizo preguntar.

-Es curioso...jamas habia pensado que me sentiria tan comoda contigo cerca...besandote...tocandote…

El solo sonrio.

-Yo tampoco- fue la respuesta que dio despues de varios besos mas.

-No te parece extraño?- Pregunto ella mientras hundia los dedos en ese finisimo pelo casi blanco.

El parecio meditar unos segundos.

-Nop- Dijo haciendo sonar la p con un sonoro pooop.

Ella arqueo la ceja. El rio.

-Las cosas cambian, Hermione. Y este es un cambio fantastico.

La ojimiel volvio a besarle. Y Croockshanks, sintiendose ignorado, maullo de pura indignacion. Maldito humano paliducho….siempre robando la atencion de su dueña.

Aun que no iba a quejarse mucho. Ese humano blanquito le caia bien.

Pero se lo tendria en cuenta. Hacia semanas que nadie le rascaba la barriga como era debido.

Gato 1- Humano palido 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madam Malkin estaba que no cabia en si de orgullo. Era la primera modista en hacer trajes premama con el diseño del uniforme de la escuela.

Todos autoajustables a diferentes tallas. Autoplanchables y autolavables, obviamente.

Tambien les hizo tunicas de gala para ocasiones especiales autoajustables en pecho, caderas y vientre. Iban a estar todas divinas con sus enormes barrigas….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dos semanas mas tarde Un Blaise corrio aullando por todo el colegio con una cara de extasiada felicidad.

Nadie tuvo que preguntar. Por lo visto Ginny habia dado positivo ese dia en su test de embarazo.

Lo consiguieron coger en la torre de astronomia mientras anunciaba al mundo a gritos que iba a ser padre. Lo oyeron hasta en Hogsmeade. Uso un hechizo de amplificador de voz.

Los estudiantes de la torre de adivinacion, que estaba a escasos metros por debajo tuvieron que ir a la enfermeria con lesiones de timpano.

Blaise estaba tan contento que apenas le importo la semana de castigo que le pusieron.

Ginny tambien le regaño. Pero no fue muy severa. Apenas podia dejar de sonreir y sonar seria mientras le reñia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A los dos meses de embarazo, en su revision, el doctor puso una cara extraña viendo la nube de humo plateada retorcerse sobre el vientre de Hermione.

-Hay algun problema con el bebe?- Pregunto preocupado Draco.

-No. Es que no hay un bebe….

-Como que no hay un bebe?- Preguntaron el matrimonio simultaneamente. Aterrados.

-Hay dos.

Se hizo el silencio.

Hermione empezo a respirar de forma entrecortada.

-Oh dios…-Dijo mas aterrada aun. Un embarazo multiple. Eso no podia ser bueno. Si un bebe ya daba muchisimo trabajo...dos...no queria ni pensarlo.

-Oh dios…-repitio Draco hinchadisimo de orgullo, con una cara de extasica felicidad. No habia habido nunca un embarazo multiple en su familia.

Esa tarde tuvieron que bajar a Draco de la torre de astronomia que gritaba con un hechizo amplificador al mundo que iba a tener gemelos.

Se sentia en la cima del mundo. Se sentia un macho poderoso por haber preñado doble a su esposa. Se sentia gloriosamene bien. Que las pociones de fertilidad a veces tuvieran ese efecto era meramente circunstancial.

Draco no paraba de manusear de forma orgullosa el vientre de Hermione que no sabia ya si caponear a su marido o dejarlo, por que desde luego se le veia feliz. Castigado una semana por volver a lesionar los timpanos de los estudiantes de la torre de adivinacion….pero feliz.

En Hogsmeade no sabian ni por que se molestaban en enchufar la radio para escuchar las noticias. Cuando pasaba algo interesante en el colegio por lo visto se habia puesto de moda que algun estudiante lo berreara desde las torres….

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius abrio su correo. Tenia una carta de su hijo. Habia escrita una unica palabra en mayusculas y subrayada tres veces.

GEMELOS!

Sus ojos se abultaron muchisimo.

Cuando Narcisa se entero de la noticia hubo un revuelo enorme.

Se pusieron en contacto con el ginecologo de la familia. Y con la mitad de la plana de los medicos de San Mungos. El embarazo de Hermione iba a ser el mas monitorizado que Inglaterra hubiera visto. Y los enviaron a todos a Hogwarts a cuidar de su nuera.

Con la cantidad de abortos que Narcisa habia tenido...para ella los embarazos eran un tema sensible. Si ya estaba nerviosa por no poder ayudar a su hijo y a su nuera….saber que ella llevaba dentro un milagro doble la habia puesto de los nervios.

Hasta Lucius habia propuesto que Narcisa se mudara al colegio para ayudarles, que el se quedaria en casa y seria bueno…

Lastima que Macgonnagall puso el grito en el cielo y les dio un rotundo "NO" como respuesta ante la absurda propuesta.

Claro que las cartas horrorizadas de Draco y Hermione diciendoles que se estuvieran quietos, que dejaran de mandar medicos y que por el amor de Hecate, se quedaran en casa tranquilos, que enviarian cartas a menudo explicando como iba a todo fueron como un balde de agua fria. Con lo ilusionados que estaban por ser abuelos….

Pero no dejaron de insistir e insistir hasta que se salieron con la suya (al menos en parte) y les sacaron a la pareja una promesa de que si cualquier cosa, por insignificante que fuera, iba mal, volverian directos a la Mansion y Hermione haria sus estudios a distancia desde la comodidad del hogar. Casi podian escuchar desde Londres los suspiros resignados de la pareja cuando capitularon, con tal de no oir mas quejas de los Malfoy mayores. Tenian mas experiencia saliendose con la suya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A los tres meses de embarazo, Hermione era la unica que tenia barriga visible. No era muy grande, pero si lo bastante. Y Draco parecia incapaz de manenter las manos lejos de ese pequeño bulto en su viendre que tenia el tamaño de un melon cantalupo.

Pero el autentico reto fue mantener a Kreatcher lejos.

Aparecio en algun momento pasados los dos meses y medio y no habia habido forma de que se fuera. Hasta Harry habia desistido. Queria asistir a Hermione y a Pansy en todo.

-En serio, no es necesario!- Le grito Harry un dia harto de encontrarse al anciano elfo en todas partes.

-El amo Harry es malvado y cruel!- Lloriqueo el elfo- Quiere negarle al bueno de Kreatcher su privilegio de cuidar a las señoras! Es derecho de todo buen elfo cuidar del futuro de las casas a las que sirve! Kreatcher es bueno! Por que merece semejante castigo?

Pese a ser viejo, tener cataratas y ser ligeramente estrabico, habia que reconocerle a Kreatcher que logro hacer unos "ojitos de cordero degollado" tan demoledores que ni siquiera Harry tuvo corazon para mandarlo a casa. Para horror de Hermione y Pansy, Harry Potter, Heroe que no habia capitulado ante señores oscuros, basiliscos, dragones, dementores ni mortifagos, se rindio ante Kreatcher.

Claro que a Hermione no le hizo ninguna gracia el dia que Kreatcher le pinto la barriga una noche con algun tipo de tinta indeleble magica que no se iba con nada "Propiedad de Draco Malfoy, no tocar" en la barriga.

Por alguna razon, Draco, hinchadisimo de orgullo y que no paraba de reir, no veia el problema….

Los gritos de Pansy cuando esa misma mañana se habia levantado con un letrero igual en la barriga solo que anunciaba al mundo que su viendre era propiedad de Harry Potter, y que nadie lo tocara, fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

Solo que por primera vez en la historia, y debia ser una de las señales del apocalipsis, Harry concordo con Draco Malfoy y lo apoyo. El tampoco veia el problema…

Kreatcher por su parte, era un elfo satisfecho que se pavoneaba por ahi orgulloso y feliz. Estaba haciendo tan buen trabajo que el amo Harry y el buen amo Draco lo defendian. Tenia no una, si no DOS señoras a las que cuidar, y TRES herederos en camino a los que atender. Oh si. Kreatcher era un elfo muy feliz.

Ese dia, cuando Draco se desperto y vio a Hermione gritar con esa pintada en la barriga, no pudo mas que sonreir. La escena era demasiado comica. Demasiado tierna. Pero las palabras…

Ella era suya. Si.

Pero el era de ella.

Draco parpadeo. Y algo en su interior cambio. O mas bien, se dio cuenta de que algo en su interior habia cambiado.

Ese fue el dia que Draco se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crookshanks habia declarado la guerra. Ese elfo apestoso y vetusto estaba poniendo de los nervios a su dueña. NADIE ponia de los nervios a su dueña. Ese era su trabajo.

Ese elfo iba a caer…. Su vendeta contra el humano paliducho podia esperar...ahora. Crookshanks era un gato con prioridades.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kreatcher habia dejado de ser un elfo feliz muy rapido.

Ese monstruo naranja que la señora sucia-pero-no-importa Hermione le estaba poniendo dificil hacer su trabajo.

Cada vez que se colaba en la habitacion de ella para comprobar que todo iba bien esa bola de pelo se le tiraba encima todo uñas y garras.

Cuando llevaba te a la señora, ese bicho metia las zarpas dentro y lo arruinaba.

Se comia las exquisiteces que Kreatcher preparaba para la señora y lo llenaba todo de pelos, y el elfo estaba seguro de que lo hacia a proposito.

Kreatcher estaba furioso. Nunca una mascota le habia impedido hacer su trabajo y esa no seria la primera.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Draco, Hermione, Harry y Pansy estaban fascinados.

Era todo un espectaculo ver la animosidad entre gato y elfo y las pequeñas vendetas que se hacian entre ellos.

En un mes, Kreatcher habia intentado envenenar a Crookshanks cuatro veces. Pero por lo visto el gato era demasiado listo para que le pillaran desprevenido en ese aspecto.

Kreatcher iba lleno de arañazos de arriba a abajo y tenia al menos seis marcas de mordiscos.

Misteriosamente, con una bola de fuego misteriosa que Kreatcher juro y perjuro que no sabia de donde habia salido y con la que el dijo no tener nada que ver, Crookshanks habia perdido la mitad del pelo de su cola y le faltaba todo el pelaje de una oreja. Por lo visto que estuvieran solo el gato y el elfo en ese momento en la habitacion y que todo el mundo escucho los gritos del elfo diciendo que iba a hacer que ese gato ardiera era meramente circunstancial.

Crookshanks habia encontrado el nido que se habia hecho el anciano elfo y solia dejarle bichos muertos que cazaba alli. Cuando lo hacia con Hermione eran regalos. Ofrendas a su dueña. Cuando lo hacia con Kreatcher eran amenazas de muerte. Y Kreatcher lo sabia.

Claro que esa guerra habia causado un pequeño cisma. Por que Pansy y Hermione apoyaban indiscutiblemente a Crookshanks. El pobre y "adorable" gatito solo queria jugar. Sus niveles de hormonas les hacian simpatizar con el minino.

Draco y Harry no decian nada. Pero en silencio, ambos animaban a Kreatcher. Ninguno le tenia especial cariño al elfo… pero ambos tenian cuentas pendientes con esa monstruosa bola de pelos naranja….

Lo unico bueno de todo el lio fue que Crookshanks volvio a tener dosis de mimos diarias por parte de dos embarazadas que lo apoyaban incondicionalmente contra ese elfo malvado pintabarrigas que no entendia el concepto de privacidad.

Kreatcher estaba que no cabia en si de orgullo por que sus dos amos parecian estar deacuerdo con el y bueno, exceptuando por ese monstruo de color mandarina, todo era maravilloso y parecia que el mundo habia vuelto a su lugar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A los cuatro meses de embarazo, Hermione cogio un dia, durante una sesion de estudio en la biblioteca, la mano de Draco y se la pego en la barriga por debajo de la camisa. Y cuando Draco sintio un golpeteo repetitivo, casi se le para el corazon.

Sus bebes.

Estaba sintiendo a sus bebes moverse.

Arrastro la silla hacia atrás y se arrodillo frente a una sorprendida Hermione con una mueca indescifrable en el rostro.

Agarro la prominente barriga de su mujer con ambas manos y pego la mejilla contra el hombligo de ella. Y sintio en su rostro esos golpecitos.

Algo estallo en su pecho. Miedo. Alegria. Felicidad. Terror. Todo a la vez. Y rompio a llorar por qu eno sabia como sentirse pero sabia algo de manera indiscutible. Amaba esas dos formas de vida. Sabia que las amaria hasta el fin de sus dias. Fue algo tan grande y explosivo, fue una revelacion tan colosal...que rompio a llorar.

Hasta ese momento esos bebes eran teoricos. Reales...pero no podia verlos mas que abultando la barriga de Hermione. Ahora los habia sentido. Ahora...de pronto...eran reales. Y se abrazo a su esposa arrodillado en el suelo mientras pegaba la cara contra aquella barriga abultada sollozando en silencio mientras lagrimas de pura felicidad le caian en cascada.

El, que era un caos ambulante, que no habia hecho nada bueno en su vida, que jamas habia construido nada...el, Draco Malfoy, habia creado vida! Dos!

Hermione se sintio conmovida. NO teminaba de entender la reaccion de e rubio. Habia sentido a los bebes dando patadas por primera vez y habia querido compartirlo con el. Y de pronto...el se habia puesto increiblemente emocional y estaba arrodillado frente a su silla abrazandose a ella y llorando con la cara pegada a su barriga sientiendo con su mejilla a los bebes moverse.

La escena era abrumadora. Y cuando sintio sus propias lagrimas empezar a caer por simpatia y emocion no sintio vergüenza.

Ese fue el instante en el que Hermione descubrio que se estaba enamorando de Draco Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A los cinco meses, todas las chicas tenian ya mas o menos barriguita. Hermione parecia que se hubiera tragado una sandia y estaba teniendo problemas para ir a todas las cases.

Siempre estaba agotada, y tenia los pies y los tobillos hinchadisimos.

Y casi todas las tardes lloraba de frustracion.

Draco nunca se separaba de ella, y siempre cargaba con sus libros, ayudandola a asistir a todas sus clases y mostrando una paciencia casi infinita iendo siempre a su rimo y animandola con palabras tiernas y amables que ni el sabia de donde salian.

El ginecologo ya les habia advertido de ir con calma y tomarse todo a un ritmo pausado. Los embarazos multiples eran delicados, y solian ser prematuros. Debian evitar todo posible estres.

Hermione casi rie de forma sardonica. Casada con un Malfoy, la mejor amiga de Harry, estando en Hogwards, y con la guerra entre Kreatcher y su gato….evitar el estres seria un milagro.

Lucius y Narcisa exigian cartas todos los dias. Y fotos de la pareja y de la barriga de Hermione todas las semanas. Por que los Malfoy no se rebajan a pedir las cosas con amabilidad ni entre ellos. Aun que fue una exigencia bastante amable y con matices cariñosos, todo habia que decirlo. Hermione estaba impresionada.

Blaise se habia hecho con una camara magica y le dio por sacar fotos a todas horas de todo el mundo. Para enseñarselas al bebe en el futuro.

El album de recortes de Hermione habia crecido una barbaridad. Entre los relatos del Quisquilloso, los articulos de prensa del profeta y las fotos que mas le gustaban del embarazo…ese album seria pronto una monstruosidad de enorme.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A los cinco meses y medio, Draco encontro un dia a Hermione recostada en el sofa frotandose la barriga y quejandose de que le dolian mucho los riñones.

Su vientre estaba abultadisimo. La pintada que le habia hecho Kreatcher sobre el ombligo aun no se habia ido.

Hermione se estaba intentando frotar una pomada magica antiestrias en la barriga pero no abarcaba todo ese melon enorme que tenia ahi platado.

Llevaba solo sus bragas de algodón negras y una camisa. La camisa era de Draco. La reconocio enseguida. Una de las de seda anchas que usaba en ocasiones informales.

Al ser el mucho mas ancho de hombros y torso la camisa a ella le venia bien. Aun que tenia que dejar los botones abiertos en la parte mas prominente de su vientre.

A Draco se le encogio el corazon. No habia visto nunca nada tan hermoso en su vida como Hermione llevando su camisa, embarazada de sus bebes.

Ese fue el preciso instante en que supo que se habia enamorado de ella.

Sonriendo, sin decir nada, le quito el tarro de pomada de las manos y se puso el a aplicarsela con un ligero masaje, abarcando con sus manos y sus dedos, no sin cierta codicia, toda esa tersa piel que aun tenia que crecer mas para dejar sitio a sus hijos no natos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al sexto mes, Ginny estaba furiosa.

Ese fin de semana, iban a ir todos a Hogsmeade. Por lo visto, Ron queria "hablar" con todos y Lyra, su esposa, queria conocer a "los amigos de su maridito".

Molly y Arthur les habian advertido.

Lyra era idiota. Una descerebrada.

Pero estaba embarazada y les habian dejado claro a Ginny que debian comportarse.

Ginny no queria saber nada de Ron. No aun.

Era su hermano y lo queria, pero estaba enfadada.

Y estar embarazada la ponia furiosa.

Habia hablado con Hermione y esta habia aceptado, pese a las protestas de Draco, para acudir. Blaise iba a ir tambien, obviamente.

Theo y Luna iban a acurdir por simpatia. Y para controlar a Blaise.

Harry iba a ir. Por que si alguien tenia que cerrarle la boca a Ron a hostias, nadie iba a quitarle el privilegio. Pansy, siendo Pansy, se apunto enseguida, por que si iba a haber espectaculo no queria perderselo. Harry la beso con ternura ante el comentario. Esa era su chica, si señor.

Clarlie no podia escaquearse. Asi que Susan iba por obligacion.

Hermione leyo la carta de los Señores Weasley y suspiro.

-Esto va a ser horrible, verdad?

-Tiene toda la pinta- susurro Ginny que tenia un mal presentimiento con todo el asunto de la comida en familia.


	44. Chapter 44

NOTA: tengo que confesar que la idea de este cap esta inspirada en un fic que lei hace algun tiempo en ingles. No recuerdo el fic, ni si titulo ni su autora, pero fragmentos de aquella escena se me quedaron gravados en la memoria por que los encontre hilarantes. Asi que esta es mi version (muy muy versionada) de lo poco que recuerdo. Si a alguien le suena o sabe a que historia me refiero, decidmelo por que me encantaria volver a leerla.

CAPITULO 44: Presentaciones oficiales.

-A ver si lo he entendido,….tenemos que comportarnos educadamente?- Volvio a preguntar Draco, bastante frustrado. No le gustaba que lo coartaran. Si una situacion le molestaba, queria el derecho a ser sarcastico, cinico y un perfecto cabron.

-Asi es…-repitio por enemisa vez Ginny, que miro rapidamente a su marido antes de que pudiera abrir la boca- Y eso va por todos vosotros.

Blaise cerro la boca. E hizo un puchero indignado.

Theo suspiro.

-Yo me encargo de vigilar a Blaise

-eh!- Protesto el aludido completamente ofendido.

-Tu no abras la boca mas que para comer y sonreir y todo ira bien- Le dijo desapasionadamente Theo, que por dentro estaba completamente encantado con la idea de por una vez, poder mangonear a Blaise.

Iban todos caminando lentamente hacia Hogsmeade. Muy lentamente. Es lo que tiene pasear al ritmo de media docena de mujeres embarazadas.

Cuando llegaron a las tres escobas, todas ellas entraron bastante ansiosas. Sobretodo por sentarse.

Y alli estaba Ron, con su radiante y bellisima esposa. Que no paraba de pasar sus delicadas manos por su abultado vientre de seis meses.

Tal y como entraron, Lyra miro a las otras mujeres y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Antes siquiera de decir "Hola", Lyra solto una risita sardonica.

-Vaya, a algunas el embarazo no les sienta nada bien, has oido alguna vez la palabra "dieta"? Estas enorme…a este paso jamas recuperaras la figura tras el parto.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Draco, embarazada o no, sintio unos deseos enormes de estrangular a esa bocazas impertinente.

Todos los demas no daban credito a sus oidos.

-Educados….-Recordo Ginny al mundo en general aunque le rechinaban los dientes.

-No estoy gorda, estoy embarazada….-Mascullo Hermione con una sonrisa tensisima.

Lyra volvio a resoplar una risilla.

-Ya claro. Te recuerdo que yo fui la primera. Asi que tu barriga no puede ser mayor que la mia. Seria ilogico- Dijo rodando los ojos, como si eso fuera lo mas inteligente del mundo.

Hermione podria haber dicho muchas cosas. Que cada embarazo era diferente. Que cada gestacion era distinta. Que Lyra era retrasada mental…..

Pero opto por la diplomacioa y su argumento mas contundente.

-Bueno, quizas que este embarazada de gemelos hace que mi barriga sea el doble de lo que deberia ser.

Se hizo el silencio.

La cara de Lyra fue un poema

sus bellisimos labios perfectamente pintados dibujaron una O perfecta por la sorpresa.

-Oh, vaya.- Dijo sorprendida. Pero se recupero rapido- Aun asi estas muy gorda.

Hermione tuvo que coger a Draco para que no cometiera un asesinato. El rubio estaba furioso.

El resto del grupo estaban en diferentes estados de pasmo. La situacion era irreal.

-Educados….-volvio a gruñir Ginny por lo bajini, Pero no tan por lo bajini. Por que si no, el chirriar de sus dientes no habria permitido que el resto la entendieran.

Fingiendo que todo aquello no habia pasado, fueron a sentarse en la mesa que tenian reservada.

Ron no estaba teniendo un buen dia. Ni una buena quincena. Ni un buen año.

Le habian informado que se le denegaria el divorcio hasta que no tuviera cuatro hijos. Desde el momento en el que se caso con Lyra quedo vinculado a ella. Odiaba todo esto. Lyra era preciosa. Lyra era bellisima. Pero cada vez que abria la boca lo ponia de los nervios.

Era todo lo que siempre habia querido. Una mujer que lo adorara. Que lo venerara. Que supiera que el era un heroe e hiciera todo lo que el queria. Que fuera hogareña. Que fuera tradicional. Que no fuera mas lista que el y le hiciera sentir idiota. 

Y era un suplicio que no podia aguantar.

Ansiaba arreglar las cosas con Hermione. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El iba a tener su familia. Ella la suya. Y aun que el pudiera divorciarse en el futuro, ella no podia. Y verla radiante, feliz y preañda colgada del brazo del jodido Malfoy era como hechar sal en la herida. Se la veia feliz. Y eso no era justo.

Algo amargo le subio por la garganta.

Tenia que arreglar las cosas y al menos conservar su amistad. Pero con la entrada triunfal de Lyra no sabia como hacerlo.

Empezaron ha haber presentaciones.

Lyra, educada y cortes, asintio y estrecho la mano con todo el mundo.

Y luego Hermione le dijo su nombre.

Lyra fruncio el ceño.

-Hermione?- Pregunto educadamente.

-Si, ese es mi nombre.

-Her- Mi- One?- Pronuncio silaba a silava la mujer de ojos lima.

-Si…-Hermione suspiro. Esa mujer le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Draco le cogio de la mano por debajo de la mesa. Para calmarla a ella y para mantener ocupados sus dedos lejos de su varita por que si no mataria a esa penca.

-Tienes un nombre horrible, lo sabias? No solo es dificil de pronunciar si no que ademas, es terriblemente poco femenino. Merlin, en que estaban pensando tus padres?- Lyra volvio a rodar los ojos mirando a todos los demas, como esperando a que se rieran o le dieran la razon. Fue inmune al muro de silencio que la recivio y a las miradas asesinas de todos los presentes- No has pensado nunca en cambiartelo?

-Pues no, la verdad- Hermione se estaba hartando muy muy rapido.

-Pues al menos podrias ponerte un apodo. Hermioniiii- Los ojos se le abrieron mucho, Lyra sonrio radiante- Nini! Podriamos llamarte Nini, suela adorable, encantador y femenino!

-Va a ser que no…-dijo Hermione asqueada ante la idea. La mirada de Horror de Draco le dejaba clara la opinion de su marido.

Lyra solo hizo un puchero e iba a decir algo mas al respecto del nombre cuando llego un camarero a tomarles el pedido. Todos agradecieron la llegada del camarero como si fuera la segunda venida del mesias.

Empezaron a hacer sus pedidos. Tambien pidieron una bandeja grande de verduras asadas para el centro e ir picoteando todos de alli.

Lyra hizo una mueca de asco.

-Yo no quiero eso para el centro!- Protesto- Soy vegetariana!

Se volvio ha hacer el silencio.

-Si bueno, aun siendo vegetariana no tendrias que tener problemas con un plato de VERDURAS ASADAS- Theo se aseguro de pronunciar delicada y exageradamente esas palabras. Para hacerse entender. Aun contando lo densa que era la materia cerebral de Lyra.

Por lo visto era mucho pedir.

-Aqui pone- respondio Lyra señalando el menu- Que en ese plato hay berenjenas y esparragos!

Su escandalizada voz daba a entender que eso lo explicaba todo.

Todos los demas la miraron sin comprender.

Lyra volvio a rodar los ojos.

-Aun que no fuera vegetariana, jamas comeria esas partes tan asquerosas de animales! Es nauseabundo que alguien pueda comer cosas asi…

Todos se miraron entre ellos. O era muy idiota o directamente no tenia cerebro.

Pero por suerte, Lyra decidio que sencillamente, no comeria esas cosas. Y el resto podrian pedir lo que quisieran.

Cuando fue su hora de pedir, todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Ensalada de pollo y pescado a la brasa.

-No has dicho que eras vegetariana?- Esta vez fue Ginny, que no pudo contenerse. Lyra sonrio radiante. No se podia negar que era bellisima.

-O, es un error muy comun- dijo con su mejor voz de "yo se algo que tu no, por que eres idiota". Todos la escuchaban fascinada- El pescado no es un carnico, es un producto acuatico, asi que es bueno para hidratar la piel. Forma parte del ciclo del agua, por eso a veces llueven peces! Y el pollo al ser un ave, no es un animal.

Ahi quedo eso.

Ginny se quedo mirandola sin poderselo creer.

Luna ladeo la cabeza mirando a Lyra como si fuera un curioso especimen biologico y se sintiera fascinada por como le funcionaba el cerebro.

Theo estaba palmeandose la cara de pura frustracion y con una mano, tapandole la boca a Blaise por que se lo veia venir.

Hermione y Draco cerraron ambos los ojos respirando pesadamente.

Charlie y Susan se habian quedado con la boca abierta.

Ron solto un gruñido. Ni siquiera el era tan imbecil. Y estaba rojo de vergüenza ajena.

Esa iba a ser la madre de sus hijos.

Claro que fue finalmente Draco quien se repuso primero.

Y le pidio al flipado camaro su comida.

Una tartaleta de jamon y queso tostado.

Lyra hizo una mueca de asco y tuvo una muy descarada arcada.

-Como puedes comer eso?!

-Tienes algo en contra del queso o de las tartaletas en general?- Pregunto Draco con un fascinado terror por lo que pudiera responderle.

-Oh, vamos, como si no supieras que comer productos fermentados es cometer canibalismo! No se como pueden servir quesos en establecimientos respetables!

Esa exclamacion hizo que hasta el camarero se quedara petrificado.

-Disculpa?- Draco no salia de su asombro- Como tomar leche de cabra o de vaca puede ser un acto de canibalismo?

-Como de tonta crees que soy?- Pregunto ella sarcasticamente. Draco levanto la ceja dandole a entender que se saldria de todas las escalas conocidas de medida. Pero ella no lo noto antes de seguir hablando- Todo el mundo sabe qu ellas mujeres embarazadas inventaron la leche! Y tu pides para comer queso!

Draco abrio la boca. Ginny mascullo "educacion" y decidio cerrarla. Ademas, penso que poner a esa descerebrada en su sitio era demasiado facil. No tenia merito. Seria muy satisfactorio, pero era como hechar una carrera con un caracol.

Ademas ver a Lyra cubrirse de gloria era casi hipnotico. Justo cuando pensabas que no podia ser mas mema...se superaba a si misma.

La comida fue llegando a velocidad rayo. Por lo visto el camarero simpatizaba por el grupo e hizo que su comanda fuera sacada lo mas rapido posible mas que nada para que Lyra tuviera la boca ocupada el mayor tiempo posible.

Pero no tuvieron tanta suerte.

A medias del primer plato, Lyra miro a Draco pensativa.

-Tengo una amiga a la que le gustarias mucho.

Varias toses atragantadas se expandieron por la mesa.

Y miraron aterrorizados a Lyra, temiendo por donde iba a ir la conversacion.

-Lastima que este casado...Felizmente- Señalo a Hermione, para que quedara claro que su mujer estaba AHI MISMO- Con ella. Que esta embarazada. De mis gemelos.

A ver si pillaba la indirecta.

No fue el caso.

-Tara no es celosa- Insistio Lyra dejando a Ginny con ganas de matar a alguien. Y a Draco. Hermione estaba blanca de furia.-Ademas, Draco, no queria sacar el tema delante de todo el mundo por que es algo personal, pero no me siento nada comoda quedando con todos los amigos y familiares de Ron- Aqui todos la miran, algunos familiares si, pero la mayoria son amigos de Hermione, no de Ron- y que este ella aquí. Es la ex novia de mi marido, y no me siento nada comoda, la verdad. No tengo ningun problema contigo, pero no crees que seria mejor que la proxima vez no la trajeras? Nos esta haciendo sentir incomodos a todos! _dijo en un susurro complice, para que Hermione, a menos de 30 centimetros, no la oyera. O al menos esa era su intencion- Ademas, por eso te dije lo de Tara, ella estaria encantada de venir y conocerte. Seguro que os llevariais de maravilla!

Hermione miro a Ginny. Ginny la miro de forma humillada y disculpandose de forma muda.

Draco se inclino sobre su esposa, ignorando vil y llanamente a Lyra y negandose siquiera a darle una respuesta y le susurro en el oido para que nadie le escuchara.

-Si contienes tu lengua al llegar al cuarto yo uso la mia.

Hermione arqueo una ceja.

Mas le valia que fuera en serio por que estaba al borde del homicidio pasional.

Ron estaba centrado en su comida. No queria saber nada. No queria tener que mirar a nadie. Solo queria morir de combustion espontanea.

Ginny por su parte, a esas alturas no sabia si matar a Lyra para subir el coeficiente intelectual de todo el pais, o a Ron, por haber metido a la fuerza a esa idiota en la familia y forzando a todos a tener que tratar con ella cuando obviamente, ni siquiera el la soportaba.

La comida continuo unos minutos en bendito silencio, hasta que de la nada, Lyra volvio a la carga. Por lo visto, la habian educado para evitar los silencios incomodos. Lastima que no viera que lo incomodo era oirla hablar.

-Habeis pensado ya en nombres para los bebes? Por que Ron y yo lo tenemos claro. Si son niños, se llamaran como alguno de sus jugadores de Quidditch favoritos: Viktor, Troy, Jace o Terrence. Si son niñas, se llamaran como mis frutas favoritas: Kiwi, Melon, Fresa o Melocoton. Asi todos sabran lo dulces que son!- Añadio entusiasmada.

Una docena de cuberteria variada quedo suspendida en el aire en conjunto anonadamiento.

-Dios…-Mascullo Charli incredulo.

Lyra lo miro perpleja.

-No te parece que ese nombre para un niño es un poco pretencioso? Dios Weasley...suena un poco raro...aun que si le pones un segundo nombre bonito como Peter o Jason...igual podrias arreglarlo.

La idea de que hubiera un Dios Peter Weasley por ahi provoco escalofrios a todos los presentes.

Esta vez, hasta Ron se palmeo la cara.

EL deseo comun de que tuviera hijos y no hijas floto silenciosamente en el aire.

-Sabes querido, de pronto Scorpius no me parece tan mal…-susurro Hermione haciendo que Draco se atragantara con el vaso de agua que estaba intentando beber. El la miro con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa picara. AL menos Lyra habia conseguido que se saliera con la suya con el nombre de uno de sus hijos. Algo bueno tenia que salir de esa horrible comida.

Despues del segundo plato, Hermione se disculpo para ir al baño.

Cuando termino de aliviar su vejiga y salio a lavarse las manos, ahi estaba Lyra, mirandola bastante indignada.

-Queria hablar contigo en privado…

-En serio- Hermione estaba horrorizada.

-Mira, se que no nos conocemos mucho…-Hermione añadio mentalmente que ni falta hacia, pero se contuvo dejando hablar a esa preciosa mujer cuyo intelecto era inversamente proporcional a su CI- Pero he de pedirte que dejes ir a Ron. Por el bien de todos. Nada bueno puede salir de todo esto.

-Disculpa?- Hermione abrio mucho los ojos. De todo lo que esa mema podia decir eso era el colmo.

-Claro que te perdono- Dijo Lyra siendo magnanima Para frustracion de Hermione- Solo queria dejar las cosas claras entre nosotras. Se que Draco tiene sus virtudes, pero no puedes compararlo a mi Ronny. Y comprendo que seas capaz de ver que has dejado marchar a lo mejor que te podria haber pasado en tu vida, pero no voy a permitirte que destroces mi matrimonio por egoismo. Voy a luchar por el, espero que lo comprendas. Solo lo digo para que no haya mala sangre entre nosotras. Cuando madures un poco, quizas podamos ser amigas.

Lyra se dio la vuelta haciendo ondear su pelo y salio del baño dejando a Hermione boquiabierta.

Cometer homicidio era malo.

No podia ir a Azkaban.

Iba a ser madre.

Estaba casada y Draco la necesitaba.

Y habia prometido ser buena….

Se lavo la cara.

Luna salio del cubiculo de al lado. Con cara de no creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

-Esa chica es real?- pregunto la rubia con incredulidad.

-Por lo visto…-Hermione empezo a reir. La verdad es que era demasiado irreal. LO mejor del asunto es que tendria que tratar con esa estupida no mas de un par de veces al año. Ron tendria que soportarla todos los dias. Era casi cruel.

Al volver a la mesa, y ver la cara de alta satisfaccion de Lyra, Draco se giro a mirar a su castaña. Y arqueo una ceja en una muda pregunta.

Hermione rodo los ojos. "luego te lo cuento"

Fue durante el postre cuando Lyra pregunto en que querian trabajar al terminar el colegio.

-Por que yo quiero ser escritora- Anuncio a todos, aun que nadie quisiera saberlo y todos preferirian que cerrara la boca de una buena vez- Por que asi, podre trabajar desde casa y cuidar de mi familia y escribir libros. Mis padres dijeron siempre que tenia cosas muy interesantes que decir. Ademas soy una persona de mundo! Y quiero compartir con el mundo mis inquietudes!- Lyra suspiro, como si eso fuera lo mas profundo del mundo. Con alguien con la profundidad de un charco, debia ser mucho. El resto la miraron bastante asombrados por lo que ella pudira considerar como "inquietudes"- Como la economia- solto de golpe, dejandolos a todos patidifusos- Me fascina la economia. Todos esos graficos de colores...es casi como si hicieran adivinacion. De donde creeis que los sacan?

-Eso...eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!- Ginny no podia mas. Estaba al borde de la histeria.

Theo, apiadandose de todos se giro hacia Blaise.

-Recuerdas que te dije que tenias prohibido abrir la boca durante la comida si no era para meterte comida en la garganta?

Blaise asintio con la cabeza.

Theo suspiro. Con la misma voz con la que alguien gritaria "liberad al kraken" hablo con tono ominoso.

-He cambiado de idea….

Blaise sonrio radiante.

Miro a Lyra.

Puso su mejor cara de inocencia.

-Lo mas inteligente que ha salido de tu boca ha sido una polla, verdad?

Charlie escupio su vino en una fina rociada y se atraganto de pura risa.

Draco no puedo mas y empiezo a reirse. Hermione en ese instante creyo en la justicia poetica. Harry casi le perdona a Blaise el rumor del estreñimiento. Pansy, acostumbrada a esos arrebatos del moreno solo sonrie por lo bajo.

Lyra se giro hacia Ron indignada.

-Vas a dejar que me hable asi?

-No le preguntes a el, su polla no cuenta. Dado su coeficiente intelectual, me refiero.-Canturreo Blaise feliz, sin dejar de mirar a Lyra y esperando con ansiedad su respuesta.

-No tengo por que tolerar esto! Soy una señorita y mi educacion es exfinita!

Todos se la quedan mirando.

-Exquisita, preciosa, se dice exquisita!-Masculla Theo que no podia creer que esa imbecil fuera a ser miembro del grupo al que ahora era parte. Aun que fuera por asociacion abstracta.

Ron estaba frustrado y furioso. Su esposa era mas hermosa que todas las mujeres presentes. Y aun asi, se las habia apañado para ser el hazmereir indiscutible.

Sobretodo Hermione, que estaba riendose a mandibula batiente ante una sulfurada Lyra.

Hermione debia envidiarle! Su esposa era preciosa!

No era justo….

No era nada justo…

Vale que Lyra era,….idiota...pero los chicos siempre decian que una chica guapa podia ser tonta, no? Que estaba permitido, verdad?

Se sonrojo aun mas.

No era nada justo…

Como habia acabado su vida siendo semejante desproposito?

Lyra se levanto indignada de pronto diciendo que si no se disculpaban de inmediato, iba a marcharse.

Las risas continuaron.

Asi que agarro a Ron y salio de alli a zancadas.

Ron queria morirse de vergüenza aun mas.

Esas cosas, generalmente no pasan. Y cuando pasaban, siempre era a el.

Empezo a preguntarse si tendria mal karma….

Lo unico que no podia quitarse de la cabeza era la risa de Hermione.

Eso si habia dolido. Mucho.

Probablemente escucharia esa risa mucho tiempo.

Un recordatorio constante de su fracaso que iba a perseguirle años.

Como habia acabado todo tan mal?


	45. Chapter 45

CAPITULO 45: Pequeñas rutinas

Draco adoraba a Hermione. Pero ir a la ducha, ponerse bajo el chorro de agua, y notar como esta subia en el suelo por que una masa de pelos habian taponado el desague y no drenaba era algo que le enervaba. Tener que limpiar el sumidero y sacar un puñado de pelos largos, rizados y castaños era una de esas pequeñas cosas que le crispaban los nervios y hacian que su paciencia se le escurriera de entre las manos a una velocidad pasmosa.

Era una de esas pequeñas cosas por las que a veces discutian a gritos.

Pero luego pensaba. Tenia que limpiar los pelos de Hermione del sumidero de la ducha por que Hermione vivia con el. Tenian habitaciones conjuntas. Por que estaban casados. Y ella estaba embarazada de sus bebes.

Draco sonrio. Limpiar el sumidero era algo que odiaba. Pero era un pequeño precio a pagar.

Quizas si le gritaba lo suficiente ella empezaria a quitar sus pelos de la ducha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione se habia enamorado de Draco. Pero que el fuera un narcisista que ocupaba el cuarto de baño como 4 horas al dia solo para acicalarse era algo que le daba ganas de legalizar el homicidio pasional solo para poder estrangularlo.

Claro que verlo salir del baño, reluciente, guapisimo, perfecto y en toda su gloria a veces casi hacia que valiera la pena. Era toda una vision. Y la palabra clave era el "casi".

Lo unico que le consolaba que ese capullo narcisista y presumido con el que se habia casado y del que estaba preñada era rico y cuando se mudaran a la mansion ella tendria su propio baño. Oh, si….nada de esperar de manera indefinida a que el se sintiera suficientemente acicalado para salir al mundo...podria ir ha hacer pis cuando quisiera...cosa que estando embarazada era muy a menudo….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando ya faltaba poco para empezar su segundo trimestre, en un fin de semana les dieron permiso para ir a la mansion a pasar el sabado con los señores Malfoy.

Esas pequeñas reauniones familiares siempre eran tensas e incomodas. Comportarse civilizadamente era facil. Ignorar el enorme elefante metaforico que suponia el pasado compartido entre esas cuatro personas...bueno. Era complicado. Por que por mucho que intentaran no mencionar ciertos temas en pro de la convivencia...Draco seguia cabreadisimo con su padre, Narcisa seguia jugando a la buena anfitriona y madre noble ignorando lo sucedido de manera magistral, cosa que a ojos de Hermione la convertia en una hipocrita. El hecho de que Lucius hubiera intentado matar a Hermione en varias ocasiones (y a sus amigos, de hecho. Y que hubiera cometido en numerosos asesinatos, sido complice de otros tantos y que en su hoja de condena estuviera amparado el hecho de que habia torturado, secuestrado y masacrado a inocentes) Tampoco ayudaba precisamente.

Pero habia que hacer borron y cuenta nueva. Y el hecho de que Narcisa fuera una mariposa social, por hipocrita que resultara, ayudaba.

Habian temas que era mejor no sacar. Y Hermione no sabia como mirar a Lucius y empezar una conversacion con el.

Por que soltar un "hola, que tal, has matado a alguien ultimamente?" no hubiera sido considerado civil.

En un momento dado, por alguna razon, Narcisa se llevo a parte de Draco para comentarle algo. O no se dieron cuenta de que dejaban a una embarazadisima Hermione sola con Lucius. Pero de pronto, la castaña se puso nerviosa. Era la primera vez que estaba a solas con el hombre.

Su suegro.

Era casi irreal que el dichoso Lucius Abraxas Malfoy fuera su suegro.

Pero la tension era insoportable

Hermione no pudo contenerse.

-Alguna vez te arrepientes?- susurro mirando fijamente a su suegro, que tenia el aspecto sereno, tranquilo e indescifrable de una esfinje.

El la miro sin transmitir nada. Lucius tenia la cara de un jugador de poker profesional.

-Hice lo que crei correcto por los motivos que me habian enseñado que eran los correctos.- Fue su enigmatica respuesta.

-Eso no es lo que he preguntado.

-Y aun asi, es la unica respuesta que puedo darte.

Ambos se enzarzaron en un pequeño duelo de miradas.

Lucius sonrio de esa manera retorcida tan Malfoy que siempre veia en Draco.

-mi hijo me ha dado a entender que tienes ciertas aspiraciones politicas.

Ella solo arqueo una ceja.

-Vas a tener que aprender a hablar sin decir nada, a maniobrar tus actos y palabras para no dejar ver cual es tu jugada y leer entre lineas. A veces, lo importante no es lo que la gente dice, si no lo que calla.

-Todo seria mas facil si la gente fuera honesta- dijo ella con cierta sorna.

-Pero el mundo no es perfecto. Hay reglas. Y hay gente que se aprobecha de esas reglas. Vas a tener que aprenderlas y a jugar con ellas, sobretodo con los vacios legales. Si no, te daras cuenta muy pronto que tener la razon no basta. Hay batallas en las que el coraje y la verdad no sirven de nada.

Ella lo miro y resoplo frustrada. Sin tener muy claro si era Lucius quien jugaba con ella o si realmente le estaba aconsejando de una manera extraña y retorcida.

-Que tu precisamente me estes dando consejos en ese aspecto es perturbador.

Lucius solo se encogio de hombros.

-Nunca fui un rostro visible, pero la politica siempre fue muy juego favorito.

-La politica no es un juego!- Mascullo la castaña muy indignada.

-Lo es para muchos. Y si quieres que deje de serlo, deberas jugarlo. Por que solo los que ganan pueden cambiar las cosas.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, evaluandose mutuamente.

-Pero la verdad y lo que es justo priman sobre lo demas! Y La gente lo vera!

Lucius sacudio la cabeza.

-A la gente, el pueblo, no le interesa la politica. No la entienden. Lo ven todo palabreria y circunstancias. Lo que la gente quiere es ver los cambios que esas leyes y normas traen. Y lo que realmente quieren es que sus vidas sean un poco mejor cada vez. Que las cosas funcionen como siempre. Por que los cambios son perturbadores y los sacan de su zona de confort. Eso es lo que la gente quiere. La verdad y la justicia, como tu lo dices con tanta vehemencia, son relativas. Son conceptos que cambian. Preguntale a un muggle si soy un asesino cruel. Y te dira que si. Preguntale a un sangrepura de la mentalidad de mi padre si soy un heroe, y te dira que si. No puedo ser ambas cosas. O puedo ser las dos. Y ambas son verdad desde cierto punto de vista, y ambas son justas desde cierto punto de vista. Si vas a entrar en politica, vas a tener que aprender a ver los puntos de vista ajenos, querida. No por que los compartas. Si no para entenderlos. No puedes derrotar a alguien a quien no entiendes.

Hermione parpadeo varias veces. Y lo miro con los ojos achinados, intentando entender que estaba pasando. Solo habia algo que tenia realmente claro.

-Eres un hombre muy complejo, verdad?- Pregunto sin venir a cuento, haciendo que la sonrisa retorcida de Lucius se ensanchara.

-Eso es un cumplido?- Añadio el con cierta sorna.

-Creo que es mas bien un hecho.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio, y ambos se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que no estaban incomodos.

-Hay algo bueno que si puedo decir de ti, sabes?- Dijo finalmente la castaña, acaparando de forma absoluta la atencion de Lucius.

-Oh, si?

Ella asintio con la cabeza.

-Mi padre era un amante de la musica. Habia una cancion cuya letra siempre encontre estraña y perturbadora por que no la comprendia. Pero despues de todo lo que ha pasado, y sobretodo viendote interactuar con tu familia y lo lejos que puedes ir para protegerles...creo que lo comprendo. Eso es algo de ti que puedo respetar.

El solo arqueo las cejas con mas curiosidad aun. Hermione carraspeo y entono un verso de la cancion con una melodia simple. No cantaba especialmente bien, pero eso no importaba en ese momento.

-Siete negros signos de interrogacion, en tiempos tan oscuros nacen falsos profetas, y muchas golondrinas huyen de la ciudad, y el asesino sabe mas de amor que el poeta.

Lucius no supo que decir, y Hermione solo sonrio con tristeza.

Tras un rato en silencio, otra vez, Lucius ladeo la cabeza.

-Sabes cual es el lema de nuestra familia, Hermione?

Ella solo alzo ambas cejas.

-Siempre puros.- Sentencio el- Pero la pureza es un poco como la verdad. Siempre crei que se referia a la sangre. Pero toda la sangre es roja. La pureza puede ser de espiritu. Puede ser de mente. Puede ser de alma o corazon. Y la sangre seguira siendo roja. Antes me has hecho una pregunta. Si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento, es de no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Cuando un buen rato mas tarde Narcisa y Draco volvieron, Lucius y Hermione estaban hablando de politica, de filosofia y de legislacion. Draco no habia estado tan confuso en su vida ante esa escena. Narcisa sonrio. Si. Definitivamente las cosas podian mejorar mucho.

XXXXXXXXXX

-KREATCHEAR!- Aullo Harry fuera de si de furia.

El dichoso elfo habia sacado de algun lugar un monton de juguetes eroticos y los habia dejado ordenados y pulcramente colocados en la mesita de noche de la habitacion que compartia con Pansy en Hogwards. Pansy, la muy traidora, no paraba de reir.

Con un sonoro plopp y cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, el anciano elfo aparecio.

-El amo Potter ha llamado?

-Que mierdas significa todo esto?- Dijo el ojiverde señalando a los juguetes sexuales.

-Oh!- Kreatcher sonrio asintiendo para si mismo- Kreatcher ha trabajado y servido fielmente a muchos magos y brujas con necesidades especiales. El amo Harry no es el primer mago casado con una buena y adecuada esposa que no tiene lo que necesita para ser feliz. Kreatcher cuida de las necesidades del amo Harry. Kreatcher es fiel y leal.

Harry se puso palido de golpe. Pansy empezo a rugir de risa.

-YO NO SOY GAY!- Rugio Harry totalmente exasperado.

Kreatcher lo miro sin inmutarse.

-Kreatcher no juzga al amo Potter. Kreatcher solo quiere que el amo Potter sea feliz y este satisfecho. Kreatcher nunca dira nada a nadie de los secretos de sus amos. El amo Harry no necesita negar nada. Kreatcher nunca dira nada.

Exasperado, y agotado emocionalmente, Harry se palmeo la cara y gruño.

-El mal genio es un sintoma de frustraccion sexual. Kreatcher lo sabe. Si. Muchos magos y brujas a los que Kreatcher ha tenido el honor de servir tenian el mismo problema- Mascullo el elfo por lo bajo de forma nada discreta.

Pansy tuvo que sentarse por que su ataque de risa iba a peor. Su marido la fulmino con la mirada sintiendose totalmente traicionado por la falta de apoyo moral que estaba reciviendo.

-Solo por curiosidad…-dijo Potter ya sin saber que decir- De donde has sacado todo eso?

-Oh!- Kreatcher se froto las manos con deleite- Es un secreto de la noble casa de los Black. Antiguedades y secretos bien guardados. Todos encantados. Todos pensados para satisfacer las necesidades de los nobles amos de Kreatcher. Kreatcher los ha limpiado bien para el disfrute del amo Harry.

Pansy estaba empezando a ahogarse en su propia risa y empezo a sonar como si fuera el hibrido mestizo entre un burro y una hiena.

Harry por su parte se puso ligeramente verde y boqueaba como un pez.

Su elfo domestico le habia colocado en la mesita de noche junto a su cama en el colegio una colección de juguetes sexuales que habian pertenecido y habian sido usados por los ancestros de Sirius. Genial. Al menos tenia confirmacion de que esas cosas daban placer. Los genitales de varias generaciones de Blacks podian confirmarlo.

Sintio unas ganas terribles de llorar.

-Como vuelvas ha hacer algo asi te juro que te doy una prenda de ropa y te libero….-amenazo Potter.

Kreatcher no tuvo la reaccion esperada. Y sonrio radiante.

-El amo Harry no haria eso.

-Si lo haria!-Protesto Harry cada vez mas nervioso y furioso.

-Oh, no! Por que el amo Harry es bueno. Kreatcher es un elfo viejo, donde iria Kreatcher? Kreatcher moriria abandonado en la calle, triste y solo…

Harry rodo los ojos. Eso era cierto. Ese monstruito que tenia delante no tenia a donde ir si lo hechaba. Pero Harry estaba demasiado furioso.

-Oh, pero lo haria de todas formas!- Era un farol y ambos lo sabian. Pansy seguia sin parar de reir y lo estaba atacando a los nervios.

-Pero entonces Kreatcher seria un elfo libre…-dijo el elfo sonriendo aun mas.

-Si!- Harry se sintio vencedores

-Un elfo libre no tiene por que guardar los secretos de sus viejos amos...Kreatcher podria ir por ahi contando los secretos oscuros del amo Harry….

Ante eso el ojiverde se puso aun mas palido7

-Yo no tengo secretos oscuros!- Protesto

-Oh, Kreatcher lo sabe…-El elfo se acerco y bajo el tono de su voz- Pero la gente puede ser cruel. Kreatcher lo sabe. A la gente le gustan las historias. Y un elfo triste, solo y liberado….por el mismisimo Harry Potter nada menos…quien no querria saber que otras cosas malvadas y sordidas hace el Amo Potter en la oscuridad...cuando nadie mira? Kreatcher es un elfo leal y bueno...quien no querria a un elfo como Kreatcher, uhmmm?

Potter boqueo como un pez. Acababa de ser extorsionado por su psicotico y senil elfo domestico.

Pansy se estaba riendo tanto que se habia escurrido de su asiento y estaba espatarrada en el suelo llorando de pura risa.

Puede que los griffindor sean valientes pero ese dichoso elfo era slytherin hasta la medula. Ahi la valentia no contaba. Y si recurria a la violencia como le decia cada particula de su cuerpo Hermione tendria su culo en bandeja de plata por haberle levantado la mano a un elfo domestico.

Asi que hizo lo unico que podia hacer. Rendirse.

-Solo….no vuelvas ha hacer algo asi, vale Kreatcher? Digan lo que digan, yo no soy gay.

-Claro, Amo Harry- Dijo el elfo guiñando picaramente para frustracion suprema de Harry- Kreatcher no vuelve ha hacer algo asi por que el amo Harry "no" es gay.

Para enervacion maxima de Harry, el elfo se desaparecio. Y NO se llevo los juguetes.

Pansy tardo como media hora en dejar de reir.

Harry estaba sentado de morros en la cama fulminando a los juguetes sexuales en su mesita de noche como si tuviera una vendetta personal contra ellos.

Esto no iba a quedar asi. Alguien iba a pagar.

No sabia como, ni cuando, ni quien, ni exactamente por que….pero esto no quedaba asi….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theo se pasaba horas escuchando las historias de Luna sobre esas criaturas que nadie mas creia que existian. Y le fascinaba la pasion que ella le ponia al tema.

Asi que tomo cartas en el asunto.

Puede que Luna no fuera una persona que la gente tomara en serio. Pero Theo si lo era.

Y tambien era metodico, sistematico, y un poco empirico según los patrones cientificos muggles.

Se hizo con aceite de ajenjo, que entre otras cosas, servia para revelar lo invisible.

Tras muchos paseos por el riachuelo que iba al lago negro, encontro 6 cantos rodados con agujeros naturales. Algo que bajo ciertos encantamientos podia servir para revelar lo que el ojo humano no ve.

En un apotecario que tenia servicio de lechuzas para ventas a domicilio, encargo una lente de amatista, para abrir la mente. Una de azurita, para maximizar su busqueda de conocimiento y revelar la verdad. Una de berilio para potenciar la intuicion mas alla de la razon. Una colección tremenda de lentes de diferentes tipos de cuarzos e incluso una de diamante, por que esa gema conectaba diferentes planos fisicos.

Paso varias semanas en su pequeño proyecto e incluso recluto la ayuda de Aston.

Todo ungido con el aceite de ajenjo, monto lo que parecia una camara de fotos con los focales hechos con las piedras perforadas de forma natural, y los juegos de lentes engarzados en varillas que ascendian y descendian según que efecto buscaras o que quisieras ver. Un finisimo trabajo de diferentes hechizos reveladores de verdad que permitian atravesar distintos velos y fases, e incluso circulos de runas que funcionaban como contrahechizos contra distintos encantamientos de camuflaje, ocultacion e invisibilidad.

Y obviamente, la camara de fotos. Por que de nada servia ver algo que nadie mas habia visto si no podias demostrarlo.

Le llevo semanas construir su artefacto.

Y Luna era de lo mas feliz con su nuevo cachibache.

Preñadisima, iba por Hogwards con el magnifico regalo que Theo le habia hecho. Hasta que un dia fue a buscar a su esposo con una foto recien revelada en la mano.

Alli habia una diminuta cruatura llevando una chucharilla de Te como si fuera un baston y mirando a la camara sorprendida antes de arrancar a correr dejando caer su trofeo. Parecia un hada de cornualles escualida y sin alas y con cuatro patas.

-Que es?- Pregunto Theo fascinado mirando la foto.

-Un nargel!- Luna estaba encantada de la vida

Theo asintio.

Una semana mas tarde Luna entro en los libros de historia por ser la primera bruja en descubrir una nueva raza de criaturas magicas en mas de un siglo.

Theo estaba increiblemente orgulloso de su esposa.

Y todos esos que se atrevieran a burlarse de la señora Nott o la volvieran a llamar Lunatica iban a responder ante el.

Theo suspiro increiblemente feliz. Los nargels eran solo el principio,….ver a su rubia tan feliz era jodidamente adictivo….Aun que asi, no podia dejar de pensar.

Como Luna habia sabido de la existencia de esas criaturas si nadie podia verlas por las buenas?

Theo empezo a plantearse todo lo que sabia. Si. Seria divertido

El mundo de pronto parecio mucho mas grande y emocionante de lo que nunca habia sido. Al menos para el.

Ya se lo habia dicho Luna una vez….que no puedas ver algo no quiere decir que no exista…

Habian muchas cosas que no se podian ver ni cuantificar. Y aun asi...ahi estaban.

Theo sonrio. Nunca habia sido tan feliz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione suspiro. Esa noche dormian en la mansion.

Era casi ironico que el lugar de sus peores pesadillas fuera a ser su hogar. Era la misma casa. Las mismas paredes...la misma familia. Y ahora...bueno, ahora todo era un poco distinto.

Quizas era el hecho de que ella ahora fuera parte de esa familia. O quizas el hecho de que su perspectiva habia cambiado. Solo un poco. Y los Malfoy habian cambiado. Aun que solo fuera un poco.

Era curioso. A veces el mundo no necesita grandes cambios drasticos llenos de dramatismos. Si no pequeños cambios, de diferentes personas. Y esos cambios se van sumando y cuando menos te quieres dar cuenta, todo es totalmente distinto y ese gran cambio dramatico llega sin que te des cuenta.

Sonrio. Quizas no fuera lo que ella habia creido o como ella lo habia planteado. Pero era una opcion. Y era increible.

Saco su cuaderno. Ese que siempre llevaba en el bolso.

El cuaderno para cuando terminara la escuela. Para cuando trabajara en el ministerio y pudiera ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban.

Sus primeros proyectos eran los elfos domesticos. Aun que el P.E.D.D.O no habia tenido mucho éxito. Quizas habia tenido una buena idea pero la habia enfocado mal.

Los hombres lobo tambien eran su objetivo. Remus se habia merecido algo mejor. Y habian muchos hombres lobo que necesitaban que alguien hablara por ellos por que desde luego, a ellos les habian quitado la voz. Y los derechos...y todo...en general.

En ese cuaderno tambien habia una pagina dedicada a los centauros. Vale que podian ser peligrosos si no sabias como tratar con ellos...pero necesitaban su territorio y unas leyes de cooperacion que encajaran en la legislacion magica. Quizas pudieran alcanzar un compromiso….

Hermione saco su pluma y la mordisqueo mientras pensaba.

Era hora de ver las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva.

Ella siempre seria una idealista. Pero el mundo no funcionaba como ella habia creido. Quizas ahora que era una Malfoy, debia hacer las cosas de un modo un poco mas… malfoyesco.

Si. Iba a ser divertido.

Y tenia hasta el domingo por la tarde, cuando volverian a Hogwards para plantearse cosas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kreatcher, el domingo por la tarde, decidio que si no podias derrotar al enemigo, era mejor unirse a el.

Entro en el cuarto del buen amo Draco y se encaro al Terrible Monstuo Naranja.

-Kreatcher cree que es hora que kreatcher y tu tengais una buena conversacion….-mascullo el pequeño elfo acercandose al gato con precaucion.- Tu quieres servir a la señora del buen Amo Draco, y Kreatcher quiere servir al Amo Draco y al Amo Harry. Tu ama es la Señora de uno de mis Amos….y eso hace que tambien la sirva. Kreatcher es un buen elfo. Es leal y honrado. Guarda secretos y hace lo que sea necesario para salvaguardar el futuro de las familias que ha jurado proteger y a los amos a los que sirve.

Crookshanks miro al elfo mientras se desperezaba, sin apartar la mirada de la apestosa criatura que tenia delante. Ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad. EL elfo sonrio de forma extraña.

-Ambos queremos lo mismo. Juntos, serviremos a nuestros amos, no crees que es mejor? Kreatcher si lo cree…

Crookshanks parecio meditar, y luego solto un pequeño maullido.

Una hora mas tarde, cuando Hermione y Draco abrieron las puertas de su habitacion se encontraron a Kreatcher sentado en el sillon, con Crookshanks espatarrado en su huesudo regazo mientras el elfo acariciaba la barriga del gato con sus escualidos dedos.

-Oh si, seremos amigos, y juntos serviremos a nuestros amos y protegeremos los linajes para crear un futuro en el que los Black, los Malfoy y los Potter conquisten la grandeza que siempre debieron tener!

Draco cerro la puerta. El y su esposa se quedaron unos minutos en silencio en el pasillo.

-Eso ha sido jodidamente aterrador…-mascullo Hermione con un escalofrio recorriendole la espalda.

Draco suspiro. Cogio aire. Y se fue a zancadas hasta la habitacion de Harry y Pansy.

Mientras aporreaba la puerta con el puño se puso a gritar.

-POTTER! Mueve tu culo y saca a tu elfo de nuestra habitacion! Y controlalo por que esta conspirando con el gato de Hermione sobre como conquistar el mundo!

Theo, que pasaba por ahi, prefirio no hacer preguntas. Para ser un sabado en Hogwarts, eso no marcaba ni siquiera un 3 en la escala de 0 a 10 de las rarezas. Aun que habia que reconocer, y la idea era perturbadora, de que si habia un digno heredero de quien no debe ser nombrado, ese era Crookshanks. Menos mal que ese gato nunca habia mostrado tendencias hacia el lado oscuro...


	46. Chapter 46

CAPITULO 46: Un elfo para gobernarlos a todos

Intolerable. Es como Kreatcher consideraba todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Los elfos de Hogwarts eran unos incompetentes. Sus amos estaban alli con sus señoras. Eso era algo inaceptable. Iba a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Asi que tras una larga conversacion con Crookshanks que no dejaba de mirar al elfo senil con una fascinacion sadica, tomo su decision.

Gato y elfo fueron a las cocinas del castillo. Y comenzaron su reinado del terror.

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Harry?- Pregunto suavemente la directora del colegio

-Si?

-Hay un pequeño incidente, deberias venir a las cocinas.

XXXXXXXXXX

Potter no podia creer lo que veia.

Kreatcher, sentado como un buen megalomaniaco en una silla de la cocina, acariciando el pelaje de Crookshanks como un malo sacado directamente de una pelicula de James Bond, estaba hablando. Y todos los elfos domesticos de Hogwarts escuchaban con horrorizada fascinacion. El pobre Kuatto, con pinta de ser inmensamente miserable, le servia zumo a Kreatcher.

-Un buen elfo domestico hace lo que sea necesario para servir a sus amos. Pero hay amos mejores que otros! Como los Black! Nobles donde los haya! Y los Malfoy! Puros como ninguno aun que su señora actual este un poco sucia! Pero Kreatcher esta trabajando en ello! Y los Potter! Aun que el amo Harry haya tenido tendencias a la traicion de la sangre y sea un mestizo! Kreatcher es un buen elfo! Y sirve a sus amos! Y vosotros sereis buenos elfos y servireis a los amos de Kreatcher o la ira de Kreatcher caera sobre vosotros!

-Pero que diablos haces?- Mascullo el ojiverde que no daba credito a lo que tenia delante.

Kreatcher, con muchisimo merito, ni se inmuto ante la intromision. Solo paso de manera larga y deliberada sus dedos por el pelaje anaranjado de Crookshanks que estaba ronroneando como una motosierra en su regazo.

\- Mis amos no estan siendo tratados con el debido respeto y decoro, Pero el amo Harry no tiene nada de que preocuparse, Kreatcher se ocupara de todo y se asegurara de que los elfos de Hogwarts hagan lo que deben hacer! Perezos y araganes elfos! Kreatcher los convertira a todos en elfos buenos y decentes y trabajadores y honrados que sepan como tratar a sus buenos amos! Los amos de Kreatcher!

Minerva Macgonnagall resoplo.

La multitud de elfos de las cocinas miraron a Harry Potter con adoracion.

Harry tuvo un escalofrio. Eso no era buena señal. No era en absoluto buena señal.

-Kreatcher, aquí en el castillo todos los alumnos son tratados igual. Es como debe ser…

-Es como debe ser…-repitio con sorna y sarcasmo el elfo en una tonadilla burlona, haciendo que a Harry se le hinchara de manera preocupante una vena en la frente.- El amo Harry es blando. Pero Kreatcher enseñara al Amo Harry a ser un buen Potter y un buen amo! Por que Kreatcher es un buen elfo que cuida de su amo! Aun que su amo no sepa cuidar de si mismo! Y no estamos solos! Tenemos aliados. Aliados que sirven a nuestros amos igual que nosotros!

Triunfalmente, Kreatcher alzo a Croocksanks sobre su cabeza haciendo que el gato maullara de manera amenazadora por que lo acababa de despertar de la siesta y le estaba clavando los dedos en las costillas.

De pronto, por alguna razon incomprensible para los dos humanos presentes, todos los elfos empezaron a vitorear.

-oh, cielos…-murmuro Macgonnagall- Harry, querido, por que trajiste a tu elfo?

-Yo no lo traje! Vino el solo!- Protesto el ojiverde que ya no sabia que hacer con la senil y demente criatura.

Kuatto suspiro. Iba a ser un dia muy largo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione estaba muy seria. Se estaba asegurando de mantenerse muy seria. Por que delante de ella habia una pequeña comitiva de elfos mirandola con los ojos muy abiertos.

Por que de pronto, Hermione no era la tirana enloquecida que habia intentado liberar a todos los elfos (horror), y darles sueldos (horror de horrores). Hermione de pronto era la mas severa de las amas.

Por que Kreatcher, les habia contado la verdad.

La señora Hermione, esposa del buen amo Draco Malfoy, aun habia intentado asustar a todos los elfos para demostrar lo severa que era y recordarles los temibles castigos que acaecen a los elfos malos que no hacen su trabajo. La Señora Hermione no habia estado satisfecha con la labor de los elfos de Hogwarts, y por eso habia sido tan cruel con ellos, por que habian sido elfos malos y los habia amenazado con un castigo terrible. Pero el castigo no habia llegado nunca por que la Señora Hermione era una ama benevolente. Los elfos estaban conmovidos. Menos mal que Kreatcher lo habia explicado. Ahora todo tenia sentido.

Y Hermione tenia una migraña.

Por que los elfos de Hogwarts, todos y cada uno de ellos, habian ido a su cuarto a llevarle regalos. Desde pastelitos y dulces a pequeñas piedras brillantes y pequeños ramos de flores salvajes.

Draco no comprendia nada, pero veia como su esposa era agasajada por un comité interminable de elfos.

Pero lo peor era Kuatto, que de pronto parecia incapaz de separarse de Hermione.

Y la miraba con una especie de adoracion.

Kreatcher habia tenido a bien explicarle lo sucedido. Por que solo los amos que confian ciegamente en sus elfos les permiten ver ciertas cosas y estar en ciertas habitaciones.

La señora Hermione le habia permitido ver su momento mas intimo con el buen amo Draco. Asi que eso, Kreatcher le habia explicado, significaba que Kuatto habia sido elegido. Como elfo de confianza. Como guardian de secretos. Como testigo del linaje de la familia Malfoy y la ancestral Casa de los Black.

Kuatto estaba conmovido. Y alagado. Y se sentia orgulloso por que el era un buen elfo y habia sido muy feliz trabajando en Hogwarts. Pero ser escogido para trabajar en una familia como la Malfoy era un honor que jamas creyo merecer.

E iba a ser el mejor elfo y servir fielmente a la señora Hermione. Oh, si. Iba a hacerlo. Y ella jamas se arrepentiria de haberlo escogido y nunca, nunca le daria motivos para volver a amenazarlo con prendas de ropa ni con sueldos (horror de horrores)

Kreatcher de pronto dirigia a los elfos del castillo. Como un severo general que maneja a sus tropas al antojo de sus caprichos. Con la firmeza de una barra de acero y la disciplina de un latigo.

Y ni las amenazas de Macgonnagall ni los gritos exasperados del amo Potter iban ha hacerle cambiar de opinion. Por que Kreatcher era un buen elfo. Y un buen elfo cuida a sus amos. A todos ellos.

La Señora no muy limpia Hermione era la esposa del Buen Amo Draco. Y lo primero que tenia que limpiar Kreatcher era su nombre y su reputacion. Y no podia permitir que ella fuera el terror de los elfos. No señor.

Claro que tampoco podia permitir que sus amos fueran tratados como todos los demas alumnos del castillo. Que ultraje.

Y el Terrible Mounstro Naranja le apoyaba.

Kreatcher daba largos discursos sobre el honor. El deber y la responsabilidad. Sobretodo de las obligaciones de un elfo domestico. De uno bueno y decente. Y aporreaba con ferviente debocion a todos los que protestaban o no coincidian con su opinion. A los mas reacios a prestar atencion a su Sabiduria-que-solo-dan-muchos-años-de-servicio-asi-que-cierra-la-boca-elfo-malo-que-nunca-ha-servido-a-una-familia-respetable-y-yo-se-de-lo-que-hablo les sometia al mas terrible castigo.

Les azuzaba a Crookshanks.

Asi que el Terror Naranja paso a ser celebre entre los elfos.

Esa Bestia Horrible era la mascota de la Señora Hermione. SI ella podia controlar a semejante criatura desalmada salida de algun infierno especialmente cruel, es que era una buena ama que sabia disciplinar a sus sirvientes. Oh si. Los elfos eso podian respetarlo. Y de pronto vieron a Señora Hermione como una especie de mesias. Kreatcher se encargo de ello.

Asi que aun que los alumnos no podian aparecerse en el castillo ni en sus terrenos, Hermione se vio teleportada de clase a clase todos los dias con sonoros Plooops por un escuadron de elfos que habian decidido que una mujer en su estado no debia hacer sobreesfuerzos.

Sus comidas, las de Pansy, Harry y Draco eran mejores que las del resto.

Pero tuvo que ponerse firme cuando los elfos domesticos se colaban en su dormitorio a arroparlos a el y a Draco por las noches. El colmo fue el dia que Kuatto les beso a ambos en la frente antes de desearles las buenas noches.

O la tarde que decidieron que levantar la cuchara era un sobreesfuerzo innecesario y una elfina llamada Boop quiso darle su pure de patatas a cucharadas.

Lo mas terrible de todo, es que no sabia como parar lo que estaba pasando.

Por lo visto desear tener un año normal en el colegio Hogwards de magia y hechiceria era pedir demasiado.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando por fin, entre un Draco increiblemente serio, un Harry cabreadisimo y una muy indignada Macgonnagall consiguieron hacer entrar en razon a Kreatcher (entiendase, hecharle la bronca del siglo y conseguir que se sometiera y volviera a casa a cuidar de la propiedad de los Potter, y QUEDARSE ALLI).

El elfo, triste e indignado pero con el orgullo de un rey, se nego a desaparecerse.

Se fue andando, por la puerta grande de Hogwards.

Crookshanks maullaba tristemente ante la perdida de su mejor rival y su gran amigo.

Cientos de pequeños elfos acudieron silenciosos y solemnes a despedirlo.

Incluso soltaron algunas lagrimas cuando el anciano elfo se giro, complemente serio, y anuncio al mundo:

-Kreatcher ha cumplido su deber.

Harry se palmeo la cara. Los elfos de Hogwarts suspiraron al unisono y Hermione tuvo que contener las ganas de tirarse de los pelos mientras Draco solo se sentia fascinado por todo lo que veia.

-Fascinantes criaturas los elfos domesticos…-sentencio Luna disfrutando del espectaculo.

-Si, la verdad- Theo estaba tan intrigado como su esposa por todo lo que habia pasado aquella semana.

Elfos domesticos….quien los entiende.


	47. Chapter 47

CAPITULO 47: Pensamientos aleatorios durante el sexto mes.

La vida continuaba mas o menos como siempre. Durante el septimo mes de embarazo de Hermione, las cosas eran mas o menos normales.

No tuvo muchos cambios de humor de esos tipicos del estado de buena esperanza. Ni antojos. Salvo por plumas de azucar. Draco siempre llevaba un buen puñado en el bolsillo por que ella se pasaba el dia mordisqueandolas.

Salvo por el hecho de que iba al baño como 20 veces al dia para frustracion de todos (sobretodo de ella misma, que no podia controlar su vejiga) y que le dolian horrores las piernas y los riñones, estaba bien.

Habian pedido permiso a la directora para pasar los fines de semana en la Mansion, y se le habia concecido. Uno de esos fines de semana fueron en grupo.

Harry y Pansy, Blaise y Ginny, Luna y Theo. Todos ellos acompañaron a la joven pareja Malfoy a casa de sus suegros. Y fue un encuentro tenso, incomodo y extraño.

Los saludos ya fueron incomodos.

-Sr Potter…-Saludo cordialmente pero muy tenso Lucius.

Harry apreto los dientes y se forzo a sonreir.

-Sr Malfoy…-respondio el ojiverde respondio asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

La cosa se puso un poco rara cuando Luna miro a su alrededor.

-Han cambiado las cosas…-dijo mirando la nueva decoracion.

-Si, hicimos una reforma- Narcisa sonrio radiante disfrutando de su papel de anfitriona. Tener la posibilida de volver a dar fiestas, aun que fueran pequeñas reuniones con los amigos de su hijo era un cambio agradable a una rutina conocida.

-Espero que arreglaran el sotano y las mazmorras- Dijo Luna muy seria- No eran nada comodas. Unas mantas y unos almohadones harian maravillas alli abajo. Siempre hacia frio y humedad.

Luna sonrio de manera inocente. NO habia ni una pizca de malicia en su voz.

Narcisa no supo que decir a eso. La chica habia estado secuestrada en su casa y por lo visto lo mas relevante de su tragedia es que habia hecho frio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Narcisa Malfoy-Black se quedo sin palabras. Luna solia tener ese efecto.

-Hemos hecho una bodega alli- Aporto Lucius de manera tensa intentando ayudar a su esposa.

-OH, una gran idea- Luna asintio con entusiasmo.

Sentados todos a la mesa del gran salon, compartiendo un te con pastas.

Blaise no paraba de mirar a Lucius y a Draco. Y fruncir el ceño. Y finalmente, tras 20 minutos de silencio y misteriosos procesos cerebrales, se giro a Hermione.

-eh, te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que se parecen Lucius y Draco? Si Draco se deja el pelo largo dentro de 20 años sera como tirarte a tu suegro.

Harry Potter casi sufre una apoplegia.

Lucius miraba a Blaise como si fuera algun tipo de retrasado mental.

Draco estaba empezandoa desarrollar un tic nervioso en su ceja.

Theo se palmeo la cara y gruño en frustracion. Demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

Para horror de Hermione y Ginny que miraban en un estado de horror absoluto a Blaise, Luna habia decidido mirar a Lucius y a Draco y arqueo las cejas.

-Oye, es verdad...se parecen un monton. Al menos fisicamente. Si Draco se dejara el pelo largo seria una copia mas joven de su padre.-Sentencio Luna para delicia de Blaise, que se sentia validado.

Narcisa intentaba mantener la compostura. Pero su educacion formal como dama y noble no la prepara a una para gente como Blaise y Luna.

Completamente abatido por el pensamiento Draco se inclino hacia su esposa para susurrarle en la oreja.

-Tu nunca has pensado en mi padre cuando….

No pudo terminar la frase.

Hermione se giro como un angel del apocalipsis, completamente colorada y practicamente le grito en la cara.

-Por Dios, no!

Nadie habia oido la pregunta de Draco, pero dada la respuesta no hacia falta.

-Me alegro de oir eso, nuera querida….-Dijo Lucius sin poder contener una sardonica risita que mortifico a Hermione aun mas.

Narcisa le dio un discreto codazo a su marido.

Ginny le dio un soberano sopapo al suyo.

Luna miro a su marido y sonrio agradecida de que Theo no hiciera esas cosas.

Harry intentaba contener las ganas de darse de cabezazos contra la mesa y sacarse a golpes la idea de Hermione teniendo relaciones con el jodido Lucius Malfoy. Que estuviera casada y preñada de Draco ya era bastante malo.

El te fue servido y el silencio era tan incomodo y tenso que se podia usar como espesante.

Aun que a Blaise no se le iba la sonrisa. Incapaz de comprender por que todos eran tan timidos y se sentian tan incomodos.

Eso fue hasta que Luna, que parecia haber estado pensando profundamente aporto su granito de arena a la conversacion.

-Es una idea interesante, Blaise. Y se le podria dar la vuelta. Se te ha ocurrido pensar que Narcisa Malfoy esta casada con un hombre que es una version de como sera su propio hijo en un par de decadas?

Eso dejo a mas de uno con la boca abierta. Sobretodo a Draco, que de pronto se sentia incapaz de mirar a la cara a su madre.

-Moopy ha traido pastas para el te!- Canturreo un elfo que acababa de aparecer con una enorme bandeja llena de reposteria

-Gracias a todo lo que es sagrado…-murmuro Narcisa, completamente sofocada e incomoda por la conversacion. Estas cosas no pasaban en sus habituales soirees.

Blaise sonrio radiante mirando a Luna. Era agradable tener a una amiga que comprendiera su forma de pensar. Lastima que todos los demas no fueran capaces de ver el mundo como ellos los veian.

Theo miro preocupado a su esposa. Es increible el trauma que pueden provocar apenas unas palabras. Y lo mas gracioso es que Luna no parecia ser consciente de la conmocion que habia causado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Dejame adivinar…-susurro Hermione cuando esa noche volvieron al colegio- Tenias pensado dejarte el pelo largo.

Draco no dijo nada. Solo se quito la ropa a tirones y se puso de morros.

La ojimiel rodo los ojos sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

-Te quedaria bien el pelo largo, Draco.

-Me quedaria igual que a mi padre- refunfuño el.

-Si, pero yo no estoy casada con tu padre. Y aun que tengas cierto parecido con el, tu eres tu. Es tu pelo, Draco. Llevalo como quieras.

El la miro intentando averiguar si ella se estaba burlando o si hablaba en serio. Ser un poco paranoico era parte de ser un slytherin.

Ella solo sonrio radiante y se quito la blusa y el sosten, haciendo movimientos extraños para ponerse la camisa del pijama sobre su enorme barriga.

Draco suspiro, derrotado.

-Es dificil, sabes? Mi relacion con mi padre siempre fue tensa. EL me malcriaba...pero esperaba que fuera como el. Queria cosas de mi. Esperaba mucho de mi. Y no siempre estaba a la altura de sus espectativas. Y ahora saber que fisicamente si nos parecemos...no quiero que pienses en el cuando estes conmigo…

-No lo hago.- Hermione se acerco a su marido y le dio un besito en la punta de la nariz antes de darle otro en los labios.- Puede que haya cierto parecido entre tu y el. Pero no os pareceis en absoluto. Tu eres tu. Y me gusta lo que veo. Y no por que lo hayas heredado de el. Lo mejor de ti, es lo que eres, y en lo que te has convertido. Y eso no se lo debes a tu padre, Draco.

EL sonrio. Y sintio como algo se le fundia por dentro.

Miro los ojos color miel de Hermione y no pudo contenerse.

-Me estoy enamorando de ti.

Hermione abrio mucho los ojos. Esa no se la habia visto venir. Y lo ruborizado que estaba Draco le daba a entender que a el se le habia escapado.

-yo…-empezo el intentando salvar la situacion con alguna salida que no conseguia encontrar.

-Me estoy enamorando de ti- Solto ella a bocajarro, balbuceando las palabras y ruborizandose incomoda de que el pudiera pensar que mentia.

Se miraron incomodos, tensos y sin saber que hacer a continuacion. Y de algun modo, al cabo de unos minutos ambos comenzaron a sonreir como autenticos idiotas.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius esa noche no paraba de mirarse a si mismo en el espejo.

Estaba un poco demejorado y demacrado por la estancia en Azkaban, pero para tener casi cincuenta años estaba muy bien conservado. Aun era un hombre atractivo. Muy atractivo.

Apenas tenia arrugas y su piel aun era tersa.

Y aun que era obvio que habia mas que un razonable parecido con su hijo, habian bastante diferencias. Draco tenia las facciones mas afiladas y los pomulos mas altos. Era algo heredado de Narcisa.

Su esposa lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Cissi, tu crees que….

-Ni se te ocurra preguntar eso!- Le gruño ella angustiada y completamente colorada.

-Pero es que…

-NO! Lucius, ni siquiera lo pienses! Es enfermizo!

Lucius suspiro.

A veces las cosas pueden ser terribles. A veces hay ideas absurdas que se te clavan en la cabeza y no puedes sacarlas de ahi. Es como una yaga en la boca. No puedes dejar de hurgar con la lengua aun que sepas que asi solo lo empeoras todo.

De pronto la frase "de tal palo tal astilla" tenia connotaciones que no le gustaban nada...Y lo peor es que Cissi parecia enfadada.

Maldita la hora en la que se le ocurrio invitar a su hijo y a sus amigos a un te. El solo pretendia limar asperezas….y ahora todo era confuso y perturbador.

Lucius suspiro.

Era mas facil cuando podia matar a todos los que le irritaban y molestaban.

Mucho mas facil….

Que dificil es ser uno de los buenos….

XXXXXXXXXXX

En el cuarto de los Zabini Ginny estaba que hechaba humo.

-Me prometiste comportarte! Godric me de paciencia….me prometiste que pensarias en las cosas que dices!

-Y lo hice!- Se defendio Blaise

-Que lo hiciste? Tu viste lo incomodos que estaban todos?

-Si! Por eso mismo!

Ginny miro a su marido como si fuera idiota. El suspiro.

-Todos estaban incomodos por que Lucius era un mortifago e intento matar a Harry y lo que te hizo a ti con el diario de Tom Riddle….todos pensabais en cuando se torturo a Hermione en esa casa...pero despues de mi aportacion, todos pensabais en absurdeces e incomodidades sexuales! No se me ocurrio otra forma de desviar el tema! Al menos os di un enemigo comun al que odiar y que no os odiarais ente vosotros!

Ginny se quedo con la boca abierta. Puede que su marido no fuera tan idiota.

No pudo evitar reir.

-Y no se te ocurrio otra forma de hacer las cosas de manera mas sutil?

-Soy Slytherin, lo mio es jugar con la mente de la gente. Pero soy un Zabini. Mi naturaleza me impide hacer nada con sutileza.

Ginny empezo a partirse de risa.

-La proxima vez que vayas ha hacer algo asi me avisas.

-Si querida- Dijo el docilmente, a ver si asi se libraba de que ella le gritara o peor, lo castigara.

-Y me pones al corriente- añadio la peliroja que no podia evitar pensar en que Blaise estaba usando el mismo tono de voz que los gemelos cuando habian hecho una travesura, su madre lo sabia, pero no podia demostrar que habian sido ellos.

-Claro, querida.

-Y cuentas conmigo.

-Por supuesto quer…-Blaise la miro pasmado y se le ensancho la sonrisa- Por supuesto, querida- Dijo esta vez con mas firmeza.

Ginny sonrio con un poquito de malicia. Puede que hubiera sido muy joven para entrar en la diversion de los gemelos. Pero Blaise era su marido. Esta vez estaba dentro. Y de paso podia hacer control de daños. A saber en que lios se metia si lo dejaba sin supervision...y de paso, estaria en autentica primera linea cada vez que el hiciera alguna. Su vida matrimonial parecia que iba a ser muy, muy interesante….


	48. Chapter 48

CAPITULO 48: Examenes finales.

Los examenes finales son duros. Dificiles. Estresantes.

Estar de examenes finales en una sala comun llena de mujer embarazadas y esposos histericos, es una locura mas alla de toda descripcion.

Lloros, ataques de ansiedad, antojos repentinos, dolores espontaneos, falsas alarmas por contracciones….

La mayoria de las mujeres ya estaban de al menos seis meses. Hermione, estaba ya de siete y medio. Estaban a mediados de mayo.

Un par de semanas mas, y estaria de ocho meses. Y ya habrian terminado el curso. Y podrian irse a casa.

Draco estaba agotado. Tanto fisica como emocionalmente.

No tenia ni ida de como podia resistir el ritmo de estudiar, atender a Hermione, ayudarla en lo que podia y mantener sus buenas notas.

Pero estaba ya en la recta final y maldito fuera si no podia conseguirlo. Solo un par de semanas mas y podria descansar.

El obstetra estaba preocupado. Hermione podia ponerse de parto en cualquier momento. Los embarazos de gemelares, a partir del septimo mes se volvian impredecibles y pocas veces llegaban a final de termino. Pero era primordial que estuviera tranquila y poco estresada para facilitar la gestacion y no provocar un parto prematuro. Cuanto mas consiguieran los bebes gestarse en su vientre mejor.

Draco casi se rie en su cara.

Hermione, epoca de examenes y evitar el estres eran tres conceptos que no podian ir juntos en la misma frase.

Ni recordaba la cantidad de filtro de paz apto para mujeres embarazadas que le colaba a escondidas en el te. Y aun asi, su esposa parecia al borde de un ataque de histeria.

Lo peor era las clases departo que les habian puesto los fines de semana. Para ayudarles a comprender lo que iba a caerles encima.

Draco estaba ya harto. Solo queria un poco de paz. Y tranquilidad. Y acurrucarse con Hermione en la cama olvidandose del mundo y poder pasarle las manos por su abultado vientre y recrearse solo en el presente. No era tanto pedir, no? El siempre habia sido ambicioso y codicioso. Pero esta vez sus sueños y aspiraciones eran muy modestos. Por que no podian ni concederle eso?

No. En lugar de eso lo que tenia era que habian adelantado los examenes de aritmancia avanzada y a Hermione casi le da un aneurisma por que según ella, no tenia el temario preparado.

Malditas hormonas del embarazo en una obsesiva de los estudios….

Paso una semana agonicamente lenta. Draco tenia que hacer autenticos malavares para asegurarse de que Hermione comia bien, y descansaba al menos entre seis y ocho horas diarias.

Ella no hacia mas que gritar que no habia tiempo para descansar y dormir, que tenia que estudiar.

-Como no te metas en la cama te hechizo con un petrificus y te ato a la cabezera entre seis y ocho horas diarias. Estas embarazada Hermione. Los examenes son importantes, pero tu salud es lo principal. Y ahora tambien debes pensar en los bebes. Asi que se sensata y metete en la cama. Descansa. O te hago descansar.

Draco tenia esa bronca con su esposa todos los dias.

Y todas las mañanas, ella, completamente modosa y lloriqueando lo abrazaba dandole las gracias diciendole que no sabia que haria sin el.

Bueno, algo bueno si tenian las dichosas hormonas del embarazo…

Aun que luego estaban las comidas. Draco tenia que asegurarse de que Hermione comia bien y tomaba sus medicinas prenatales por que entre interminables sesiones de estudio y repasos, se le olvidaban.

Solo de pensar que tenia que pasar por esto una o dos veces mas para llegar a los cuatro hijos lo ponia de los nervios. Pero al menos la proxima vez no estarian en el colegio y de examenes….eso era esperanzador...en cierto sentido.

Poco a poco, los examenes fueron pasando. Los examenes de Aritmancia quedaron atrás. Y los de Historia de la Magia. Pociones y Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas fueron los siguientes. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras fue un hueso duro de roer. Mayo termino. Empezaron ya la recta final.

Hermione estaba ya de ocho meses y Draco estaba al borde del infarto.

Solo les quedaba el examen de Runas Antiguas. Y podrian respirar tranquilos.

Mientras estaban todos en el aula y dos agentes del ministerio paseaban mientras los alumnos se enfrentaban a sus test, uno de ellos resbalo y cayo ruidosamente al suelo a media hora de terminar el examen.

-Pero que diablos…-dijo el mirando a su alrededor. Habia un charco enorme en el pasillo. Y mirando hacia arriba vio que llevaba directamente a las piernas de Hermione, tan concentrada en su examen que no se habia dado cuenta de nada- Sra Malfoy, ha roto aguas?

-Que?- Hermione se giro molesta por que rompieran su concentracion. Y miro hacia abajo. Joder. Si. Habia roto aguas. Pero se encogio de hombros. Aun quedaba media hora de examen y estaba lejos de acabar.- Si bueno, pero aun no han empezado las contracciones…

Draco que estaba a dos pupitres de distancia se levanto como empujado por un piston. Hacia diez minutos que habia terminado su examen y estaba revisando resultados y repasando sus respuestas para asegurar la maxima puntuacion posible cuando esucho esa conversacion.

-Como que has roto aguas?

De pronto todos el aula entro en una especie de torbellino. Todos los alumnos se pusieron histericos. Por lo visto Hermione era la unica que estaba manteniendo la calma. Y los mandaba callar a todos por que queria terminar su examen antes de ir a parir.

-Callaos todos! Que aun no tengo contraccioaghaaaahhahahghhahahaha- Grito doblandose por la mitad. Oh ironia….penso la castaña mientras la primera contraccion asaltaba su sistema nervioso y le provocaba un espasmo en el vientre.

Harry Potter se habia materializado de la nada al lado de su amiga. Era uno de los ojeadores voluntarios para vigilar que nadie hiciera trampas en los examenes. Draco entrego su examen al primer auror que vio y se puso al lado de su esposa.

-Te llevo a la enfermeria…-empezo el rubio

-Puedo temrinar el examen!- Grito ella con la mirada fuera de si.

-A la mierda el examen! Estas de parto!- Grito Harry ganandose de pronto todo el respeto de Draco.

El rubio ojigris no dijo nada mas. Cogio a su esposa en volandas estilo princesa y la cargo hacia la salida. Hermione no hacia mas que gritar y protestar.

-Diez minutos! Puedo aguantar diez minutos!- Intentaba negociar la castaña- Solo necesito revisar mis respuestas!

-Siempre sacas nota maxima! Estas aprobada seguro! Deja de preocuparte por tonterias!- Le grito Draco furioso mientras ella lloraba de frustracion. Habia estado tan cerca de terminar...Pero no pudo preocuparse mas por sus examenes por que la segunda contraccion la hizo gritar de dolor. Draco intento caminar mas deprisa hacia la enfermeria. Harry Potter correteando a su lado completamente palido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diez minutos mas tarde Draco y Harry estaban sentados detras de una cortina. Al otro lado Hermione gritaba mientras paria. Poppy y el obstetra estaban atendiendola.

Blaise, Ginny, Pansy, Luna y Theo fueron llegando a medida que iban temrinando los examenes. Aston y Penelope, asi como Neville y Hannah tambien acudieron. Y alli estaban todos, sentaditos esuchando gritar y maldecir a Hermione mientras Traia al mundo con un mes de antelacion a la siguiente generacion Malfoy.

Draco estaba con un ataque de nervios e histeria. Habia hecho enviar un mensaje a sus padres.

20 minutos despues fueron los siguientes en llegar con dos aurores escoltando a Lucius.

Con un atroz grito de Hermione que hizo que las entrañas de Draco se retorcieran de pura angustia por no poder ayudarla en nada, y sintiendose desamparado y completamente inutil, el mundo de Draco se detuvo cuando escucho el llanto de un bebe.

Mientras el obstetra seguia trabajando con Hermione, Madam Pomfrey se acerco con un diminuto bulto en brazos.

-Es un varon- anuncio orgullosa al mundo.

Draco se levanto como hipnotizado.

Su hijo. Su primogenito.

Lo cogio en brazos, apartando la sabana para ver a su pequeño.

Una cara roja y completamente arrugada le devolvio la mirada con dos enormes ojos grises.

Draco sollozo de pura felicidad.

Coronando aquella carita habia una mata salvaje de rizos espesos rubios platinados.

Lloro y rio al mismo tiempo. Ese pelo solo tenia su color. El resto era puro Hermione.

Casi muerde a madam Pompfrey cuando intento quitarle el bebe de los brazos.

Narcisa y Lucius fueron los siguientes en ir a mirar al bebe. Y de pronto, todas las demas parejas estaban haciendole carantoñas al pequeño Scorpius.

Hermione jadeaba intentando respirar tras la cortina. Aun le faltaba un segundo bebe por parir. Llevaba tres horas de parto.

De pronto, Luna se doblo por la mitad mientras sus aguas se rompian y le empapaban las piernas.

-Oh cielos!- Grito madam Pompfrey.

Theo entro en un estado de panico absoluto de forma instantantanea.

Luna miro con sus enormes ojos a su alrededor aturdida, como si no supiera que hubiera pasado.

-Es demasiado pronto!- Aullo Theo presa del terror.- Siete meses y medio es demasiado pronto!

Luna fue llevada tras la misteriosa cortina que ocultaba a Hermione y tras un revuelo enorme, uno de los estudiantes fue enviado con el recado de ir al despacho de la directora para acudir a San Mungos para que enviaran a un par mas de medimagos. Habia una emergencia en la enfermeria del colegio.

Luna y Hermione jadeaban y lloraban con cada contraccion mientras una dilataba y la otra recolocaba al segundo bebe para salir al mundo.

4 minutos despues, un comando entero de medimagos estaban tomando el control de la situacion recien venidos del hospital magico.

Draco se aferraba a su bebe como si fuera lo unico que pudiera mantenerle cuerdo y Theo fue tumbado en una cama tras sedarlo por que estaba al borde de una apoplejia por ansiedad.

Esta ves fue Blaise el que se sento al borde de la cama de su amigo misantropo cogiendole de la mano y acariciandole el pelo diciendole que se tranquilizara, que no estaba solo, que todo saldria bien.

Una hora mas tarde, que a muchos de los presentes se les hizo una eternidad, con unos gruñidos aullantes por parte de ambas mujeres, se escucho una bocanada de aire conjunta y el llanto simultaneo de dos bebes.

-Que curioso, han nacido y tomado su primera bocanada de aire a la vez…-dijo uno de los medimagos.

Una enfermera llevo el bebe de Luna a Theo para que viera a su hijo. Un bebe pequeño y muy delgadito. Con unos enormes ojos azules celestes que miraban sorprendidos al mundo y una mata de pelo negro azabache como su padre.

-Stratto…-susurro Theo con un panico atroz a tocar al niño por si le hacia daño.

-Stratto?- Pregunto Blaise sorprendido por el nombre.

-Strattocaster- Corrigio Theo- A Luna siempre le gusto la musica muggle…

Como si eso lo explicara todo, Theo paso a ignorar al resto de presentes por que estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a su bebe.

-Es un poco prematuro, pero estara bien. Necesitara mucho descanso y algunas pociones de vitaminas y refuerzos, y mucho calor, por que no puede coger nada de frio. Pero por lo demas estara bien. Es un poco pequeño, pero dado que nacio antes de tiempo es normal. En unos meses estara sano y fuerte.

Theo solo asintio mirado fascinado al bebe. Su bebe. El y Luna habian creado una vida. Unas enormes lagrimas empezaron a rodarle por las mejillas. Sangre de su sangre. Se sentia aterrado y conmovido y como un peso enorme en su pecho se ensanchaba y lo llenaba todo y queria abrazar al niño y no tocarlo al mismo tiempo por que el miedo ha hacer daño a esa criatura ni siquiera le dejaba respirar.

Blaise tuvo que coger a Theo cuando se desplomo desmayado. Suspiro. Pobrecito Theo. Siempre tan sensible con algunas cosas…

La enferma se llevo a Stratto para que lo fajaran.

Mientras, Otra enfermera habia ido a Draco con un segundo fardo.

-Enhorabuena. Es una niña.

Se hizo un silencio terrible entre los sangrepuras presentes.

-Que?- Fue lo unico capaz de decir Draco.

Narcisa fue muy rapida y cogio a Scorpius de brazos de Draco por que de pronto, su hijo no tenia fuerzas.

Niña. Una niña. Tenia una niña.

Eso no era posible. Eso era un milagro. Eso ….eso…

Draco no sabia lo que era.

Con un cuidado extremo cogio al segundo bebe. Su hija. Su niña.

Y la miro a la cara.

Una carita redonda y mofletuda, tan roja y arrugada como la de Scorpius le devolvio la mirada. Tambien con ojos grises. Y con ese indomito pelo de Hermione tambien teñido con el platino de los Malfoy.

Draco empezo a hiperventilar.

Una niña. Tenia una niña.

500 años de tradicion a la mierda.

Hermione habia hecho un milagro.

Nunca habia habido un embarazo multiple en la familia Malfoy. Y casi medio milenio sin hembras.

Hermione habia hecho dos milagros.

-Oh dios…-susurro Draco feliz.

Pero de pronto su felicidad se vino abajo.

Una niña.

Iba a tener pretendientes.

Y se puso furioso. Solo de pensar que algun desalmado tocara a su niña le ponia enfermo. Y aferro al bebe con mas fuerza contra su pecho. Ah, no. Por ahi si que no pasaba. Nadie iba a tocar a su niña. Y si algun niñato pensaba que podia robarle un beso o hacer llorar o manosear a su princesita….Draco castraria a quien hiciera falta.

Hasta ahi podiamos llegar.

La enfermera tuvo que insistir mucho en que Draco soltara a la pequeña que aun no tenia nombre. Pero Draco se las ingenio muy rapido.

-Antares

Narcisa sonrio conmovida.

-La estrella mas brillante de la constelacion de Escorpio. Considerada el corazon del escorpion. Llamada La Guardiana Roja de los Cielos.- Dijo aprobando el nombre.

Otro medimago fue tomando nota de todo. Scorpius Malfoy, Antares Malfoy y Strattocaster Nott, los tres nacidos el 31 de mayo.

Los tres bebes fueron llevados a una mesa de diagnostico para limpiarlos, fajarlos y hacerles algunas pruebas.

Para sorpresa de todos, y para delicia de algunas de las enfermeras, Stratto dejo de llorar cuando colocaron a Antares a su lado y miro a la bebe con sus enormes ojos azules.

Antares balbuceo haciendo ruiditos con su boca y alargo una de sus rechonchas manos para coger la mano de Stratto y aferrarse a ella.

Draco estallo rabioso y se puso rojo de furia mirando iracundo a Theo.

-Educa mejor a tu hijo!-Gruño- miralo! Todo indecente metiendole mano a mi niña!

Todos los presentes se pusieron blancos mirando al rubio sin comprender. Theo, que habia recuperado hacia unos minutos la consciencia y estaba como hipnotizado mirando a los bebes solo rodo los ojos.

-Vas a ser uno de esos padres hiperprotectores, paranoicos y obsesionados con sus hijas, verdad? Relajate, Draco, son bebes! Literalmente, acaban de nacer!

-Y ha sido precioso!- Dijo una de las enfermeras- parecia que Luna se puso de parto justo despues de que naciera Scorpius, cuando era el turno de Antares. Parecia que quisiera nacer con ella y llegar con ella al mundo!

-Verdad que si?- Dijo otra enfermera entrando en modo fangirl total en cuestion de segundos- Ademas practicamente nacieron en el mismo segundo, gritando juntos y tomando al unisono su primera bocanada de aire, compartiendo su llegada a la vida. Fue precioso. Parece que estuvieran destinados a estar unidos!

Draco que con cada palabra se cabreaba mas fulminaba con la mirada a Theo, quien estaba haciendo un trabajo excelente ignorando a su amigo por que tenia toda su atencion en su bebe, que ahora estaba arrastrando la manita de Antares unida a la suya a su boca y chupando ambos apendices con entusiasmo, pateando en el aire con sus piececitos mientras un medimago lo limpiaba y le ponia un pañal.

Draco desistio y miro a Scorpius, que estaba haciendo burbujas de saliva con la boca fascinado con las luces del techo.

-Verguenza deberia darte…-le dijo sin mucho entusiasmo a su bebe varon- Otro niño aprobechandose de tu hermana y tu sin hacer nada. Tendrias que estar protegiendo su honor….

Scorpius rio feliz al oir la voz de su padre. Antares seguia feliz mirando a todas partes mientras Stratto le hacia carantoñas. Al cabo de unos minutos, la diminuta rubia cogio con su mano libre la de su hermano mellizo y se quedo alli, feliz y contenta de estar encajada entre los dos bebes varones.

Un medimago se les acerco.

-Han pensado ya los nombres completos para incluirlos en el registro?

Theo fue el primero en responder.

-Strattocaster Hauk Nott

-Hauk?- Pregunto Blaise con cuiriosidad.

-Ave de presa en noruego.

-ah….

Draco sonrio para sus adentros. Iba a romper una tradicion. Pero le daba igual.

-Scorpius Endimion Malfoy y Antares Dracar Malfoy.

Lucius fruncio el ceño. Nunca un heredero habia llevado el nombre masculinizado de su madre en lugar del del padre. No en la familia Malfoy.

Narcisa se llevo las manos a la boca intentando contener un sollozo. Si habia una mayor muestra de devocion, amor y lealtad que su hijo pudiera hacer hacia su esposa, a ella no se le ocurria.

La vida en el colegio de Magia y Hechiceria nunca volveria a ser lo mismo.

Incluso pusieron una placa conmemorando la fecha y el evento con una foto de los orgullosos padres y los respectivos bebes. Los primeros niños literalmente, nacidos en los muros de Hogwards.

Harry, muy a pesar de Draco, fue nombrado como uno de los padrinos de Scorpius y Antares. Theo, para frustracion de Blaise, fue nombrado el segundo padrino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tres dias mas tarde les llego la noticia de que Lyra se habia puesto de parto. Melocoton Flor Weasley acababa de llegar al mundo.

Todos, solemnente, se apenaron por esa pobre niña. Y juraron solemnemente que enseñarian a sus hijos a protegerla en el colegio, que falta le iba ha hacer.


	49. Chapter 49

CAPITULO 49: Instinto mamifero.

Era una especie de enfermedad mental. Draco no lo comprendia.

Parecian animales. Y habian anidado.

El cuerso en Hogwarts habia terminado. Sus gemelos habian nacido. Y aun asi...Hermione se negaba a moverse del castillo y se ponia histerica gritando y llorando de manera hiperemocional cuando le sacaba el tema de mudarse.

Pansy, Luna, Susan, Ginny y ella habian hecho una especie de piña. Penelope y Hannah se les habian unido.

Y no habia nada que sus maridos pudieran hacer para oponerse a ese especie de pacto femenino que hasta que todas parieran, nadie se movia del castillo. Iban a llegar juntas hasta el final.

Draco suspiro. Theo lo habia descrito y explicado como un instinto de las mujeres de buscar apoyo y ayuda tanto en el parto como en la delicada epoca tras dar aluz.

Para el rubio solo era una especie de galimatias enigmatico que no entendia.

Pero si ha Hermione le hacia ilusion quedarse alli un mes o dos mas para estar mas tranquila, tampoco era un sacrificio enorme.

Y a la directora no le molestaba.

La siguiente en parir fue Pansy. 25 dias despues. Gritando como una salvaje en mitad de la noche por que habia roto aguas en la cama sin darse cuenta y la desperto la primera contraccion. Durante un instante de panico penso que la estaban atacando. Harry a su lado cogio la varita y lando dos expeliarmus aleatoriamente por la habitacion por puro insintinto de defensa antes de comprender que pasaba. Revento un aparador y un armario en el proceso.

Fue asi como llego al mundo James Richard Potter. En un parto de 14 horas.

Una semana despues Penelope rompio aguas. El resto de mujeres la odiaron por que dio aluz en cuestion de 2 horas tras la primera contraccion. Tuvo una preciosa niña, a la que Aston y ella llamaron Jenica Alin Dolohov.

Hannah se puso de parto 12 dias mas tarde. Dando aluz a Frank Junior Longbottom

Susan no tardo mucho mas, pues al dia siguiente se puso de parto ella. Charlie no cabia en si de nervios. Rendel Jan Weasley. Fue condiferencia el bebe mas grande del grupo, con casi 4 kilos. Charlie no paraba de sonreir como un demente.

Y Ginny, la ultima, 6 dias mas tarde. Dio a luz a Minerva Isobel Zabini. Una preciosa niña de piel achocolatada, con los ojos violaces de su padre y el pelo de un rojo intenso y oscuro que le daba un aspecto etereo y exotico. Blaise no cabia en si de orgullo mirando a su preciosa niña.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Stratto?- pregunto Blaise sin comprender el el significado del nombre, e intentando entender como Theo habia aceptado llamar asi a su hijo- Como lo de los cirros y las nubes? Strattocaster? No lo entiendo,…

Theo suspiro.

-A Luna le gusta la musica muggle.

-Eso ya lo has dicho- Blaise se arrellano mas en su asiento con su bebe en brazos, que dormia profundamente. Era bastante tarde. Ginny estaba agotada y habia salido a la sala comun de los ochos a dormir al bebe mientras su esposa se recuperaba. No tenia sueño. Llevaba varios dias con una sobredosis de adrenalina. Alli se habia encontrado con Theo que estaba como catatonico mirando las llamas. Blaise comprendia a su amigo. Aun se estaba haciendo a la idea de que era padre.

Theo volvio a suspirar.

-Hable con Luna un dia. A ella le gusta la musica muggle por que es muy variada. Muchos generos. Luna me dijo que para ella, la musica es como un puente. Un idioma secreto que usa el alma para expresar lo que las palabras no pueden. Por eso la musica nos hace bailar uaunque no queramos. Por que nuestro cuerpo entiende ese idioma aun que nuestro cerebro no lo haga. Por eso la musica nos hace llorar, nos emociona, nos entristece o nos hace sonreir. Por que según Luna, la musica es el lenguaje de las almas, lo que une lo terrenal con lo sagrado. Lo racional con lo irracional….

Blaise lo miraba sin terminar de comprender.

Theo se giro lentamente y sonrio. Solo un poco.

-Strattocaster significa "Salta nubes". Y es el nombre de una de las guitarras de un musico muggle llamado Jimmy Hendrix. Luna siempre esta fascinada con su musica. Me parecio un buen nombre. A fin de cuentas, hay cosas que no se como expresar con palabras, y no se me da bien la musica. No tengo oido para ello…

Blaise lo comprendio.

-Instrumentos para expresar sin palabras lo que no sabes como decir pero que conecta con las almas de aquellos que te rodean.

Theo asinto. Y su sonrisa se ensancho.

Theo no era de esas personas que supieran como conectar. Pero su hijo….Blaise lo comprendia perfectamente.

-Strattocaster...Stratto…-Blaise repitio el nombre varias veces y su sonrisa se volvio enorme- Creo que es un nombre fantastico para tu hijo, Theo. Siempre has tenido los pies demasiado en el suelo. Creo que saltar unas cuantas nubes te ira de maravilla.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio comodamente mirando el fuego. Hasta que 20 minutos despues Minerva Zabini se desperto aullando como una sirena antiaerea de la segunda guerra mundial exigiendo de manera vehemente un cambio de pañal y un biberon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Habian decidio que esperarian un par de dias a que todas se hubieran recuperado antes de ir cada uno a su nuevo hogar.

La noche antes de partir caminos, un bebe rompio a llorar.

Era algo curioso.

Daba igual cuantos silencios o muffliatos lanzaras, en el momento que uno rompia a llorar, de alguna manera rompian a llorar todos.

Draco suspiro. Esa noche le tocaba a el. Dejo descansar a Hermione y metio a los dos bebes llorando en su cestita doble para sacarlos a pasear hasta que se calmaran. Ojeroso, somnoliento y agotado comenzo su entonacion de ea ea ea ea dando pequeñas sacudidas ritmicas a la cestita para que los bebes empezaran a tener sueño otra vez. No parecia funcionar.

Salio de la sala de los ochos al pasillo para no molestar a nadie con el llanto de los niños.

Alli se encontro a Theo con un Stratto que no paraba de hacer pucheros llorando en silencio.

-Una mala noche, eh?- Ironizo el rubio haciendo que Theo rodara los ojos.

Ambos estaban ojerosos.

-Pesima, por lo visto.

Draco se giro para ver quien habia hablado. Charlie y Aston estaban sentados con sus respectivos bebes en brazos. Charlie iba sin camisa y en pantalon de pijama. Aston por alguna razon, iba con su delantal de cuero y sus protectores de brazos, parecia que el bebe se habia puesto a llorar cuando el estaba trabajando en algo en su taller.

Draco sonrio. Todos parecian estar cayendose de sueño.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Zabini salio al pasillo soltando un chillidito sorprendido al verlo tan abarrotado. Llevaba a una berreante Minerva en brazos.

Diez minutos despues, vieron a Potter aparecer por un pasillo intentando calmar a base de paseos a James, que no paraba de llorar.

Todo el grupo de padres primerizos copiaron la idea. Draco de pronto no parecia tan emocionado por los gemelos, tenia el doble de trabajo y el doble de peso que cargar.

Todos ellos se sintieron inmensamente agradecidos cuando vieron al Varon Sanguinario y a Nick Casi Decapitado arrastrando a la fuerza a Peeves a otra ala del castillo. La Dama Gris, que parecia dirigir la operación "Peeves no debe molestar a los bebes" solo les hizo un gesto de pulgar arriba para darles a entender que ellos se ocuparian de que el poltergeist no hiciera de las suyas y los bebes acabaran llorando.

-Es un gesto amable…-Sonrio Harry viendo a los fantasmas aportar su granito de arena cuidando de todos los recien nacidos.

-La verdad es que si- Theo sonrio- Hace tres noches Stratto no podia dormir, el varon sanguinario y el fraile gordo estuvieron flotando por encima de la cuna para llamar su atencion haciendo saltar fosforescencias y pequeños fuegos fatuos. Fue un detalle por su parte. Stratto cayo dormido como un bendito. Casi estoy tentado de buscar un par de fantasmas para el castillo cuando nos mudemos...sus luces hacen que los bebes se queden como hipnotizados…

El resto de padres primerizos asintieron aprobandolos. Los fantasmas de Hogwarts habian demostrado ser de una gran ayuda distrayendo y entreteniendo a los bebes. Debia de tener algo que ver con que eran cosas grandes, brillantes, luminosas y que flotaban por ahi de maneras imposibles.

-deberiais probar el aceite de lavanda-aporto Neville- Lei que ese olor relaja a los bebes, sobretodo despues del baño. Y es cierto. Mientras no haya nada que los despierte los ayuda a dormir mejor. A mi al menos me funciona.

-Tu tienes de eso, no?- pregunto Harry haciendo reir a mas de uno. James era uno de esos bebes hiperactivos que no habia nunca forma de calmar. El ojiverde no tenia ni idea de donde habia heredado eso su bebe.

-Y se donde conseguir mas…-rio Neville

Sorprendentemente, desde el nacimiento de los primeros bebes Kreatcher habia sido de gran ayuda. Bueno, el y Kuatto. Draco habia decidido comprar a Kuatto para llevarselo a la Mansion. Sospechaba que el pequeño elfo pillaria una depresion si intentaba separarlo de Hermione y los bebes.

Kreatcher habia aparecido el uno de junio indignadisimo y furioso por que nadie le hubiera avisado de que los bebes habian nacido. Como si fuera una ofensa personal que estos hubieran llegado al mundo sin estar el presente para asegurarse de que eran tratados adecuadamente.

-A saber que les habran hecho esos medimagos incompetentes….algo antihigienico, seguro!- Mascullo iracundo mientras revisaba a Scorpius y a Antares con sus ojos estrabicos y llenos de cataratas llenos de un amor obsesivo infinito.

A media que mas bebes nacieron, Kreatcher recluto a Kuatto. Y juntos se autoproclamaron cuidadores unicos e indiscutibles de todos los bebes. Y eran capaces de atacar despiadadamente a quien osara intentar alejarlos de la enfermeria improvisada montada en el cuarto de los ocho donde solian estar los niños durante el dia.

Cambiaban pañales, ponian pomadas, iban siempre con un bote de talco en sus libreas, y calentaban y daban biberones como dos pequeños campeones. Pasaron a ser la envidia de todos los demas elfos del castillo. Mas de una vez, tanto los padres como las madres primerizas habian visto una legion entera de elfos adorando y haciendo mimitos a todos los bebes en sus cunas o cestas. Era casi adorable. Aun que todo eso pasara bajo la atenta y paranoica vigilancia de Kreatcher y Kuatto. Por que no permitirian que nada malo les pasara a cualquiera de sus pequeños y jovenes amos….

Otro insospechado niñero fue Hagrid. Que habia tallado muñequitos de madera para todos los bebes. Y se pasaba horas y horas acunandolos en sus enormes manos y dejando que los bebes chillaran extasiados mientras se aferraban con sus diminutas manos a su barba y le daban tirones.

Hagrid era inmensamente feliz sentado en el suelo con todos los bebes alineados en su enorme regazo. Aun sobraba espacio.

Kreatcher estaba horrorizado y no hacia mas que dar vueltas nervioso por si el medio gigante les hacia daño a los niños. Pero Kuatto siempre lo calmaba. Hagrid amaba a los niños y no les haria mal alguno. Kreatcher no estaba tan seguro. Asi que verlos interactuar era todo un espectaculo.

El dia de la separacion llego. El medimago dio el visto bueno a todas las mujeres y los bebes estaban lo bastante fuertes.

Ese dia hubieron muchisimos lloros y abrazos y promesas de mantenerse en contacto.

Harry, Pansy y James partieron con Kreatcher hacia su nuevo hogar en Grimmauld Place. El ojiverde por fin podria empezar su entrenamiento como auror. Pansy habia decidido ser ama de casa. De momento. Por que tenia curiosidad por intentar vender algunos de sus dibujos a las modistas mas prestigiosas de Londres. Siempre le habia gustado la moda. Quizas podia ser un trabajo a tiempo parcial.

Aston, Penelope y Jenica fueron a la casa de los Dolohov en Londres, donde Aston abriria en breve su nuevo taller.

Charlie y Susan, con el pequeño Rendel fueron a la Madriguera a pasar lo que quedaba de verano antes de mudarse a Rumania donde pasarian los proximos años por el trabajo de Charlie.

Neville y Hanna, con el pequeño Franky fueron a la casa de campo que su abuela tenia en las afueras de Gales. Estarian alli algun tiempo mientras Neville seguia estudiando herbologia. Quizas mas a delante pudiera ser profesor en Hogwarts, o quizas montar su pequeño invernadero privado y cultivar plantas raras para venderlas a pocionistas y como ingredientes. Aun no lo habia decidido.

Theo y Luna con su pequeño Stratto lo tuvieron mas facil. Se reunieron con Xenophilus antes de poner rumbo al castillo Nott via red Flu. Les esperaba mucho trabajo para adecuar el estado del castillo a su nueva vida.

Blaise y Ginny decidieron pasar tambien unos dias en la madriguera antes de ir a Chateu Zabini. Ginny queria hacerlo asi por que tenia planeado hacer muchos cambios en esa casa. Y a Blaise le daba exactamente igual por que estaba demasiado embobado con su pequeña Minerva.

Por su parte, Draco y Hermione, con Scorpius, Antares y Kuatto pusieron rumbo a la Mansion Malfoy donde Narcisa y Lucius los esperaban.

Hermione estaba muy confundida. Queria estar con sus hijos. Pero tambien queria seguir estudiando y tener su propia carrera. Estaba dividida. Asi que decidio hacer como Draco le habia aconsejado. Estudiar en casa una temporada mas y no agobiarse. El mundo podia esperar un poco. Sonrio.

Tenia toda la vida por delante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquel verano fue un poco una locura.

Los Zabini, los Nott y los Potter visitaban constantemente a la familia Malfoy. Y los Malfoy visitaban constantemente a las otras tres familias.

No habia semana que no fueran unos a otros y se vieran.

Hermione estudiaba legislacion magica tanto humana como de criaturas. Curiosamente era Lucius quien mas la apoyaba y ayudaba en sus estudios. Aportando una vision politica muy pragmatica de las leyes, su interpretacion, y sobretodo, sus agujeros.

Tanto los que ella podia usar como de los que tenia que protegerse para que no usaran contra ella.

Narcisa revoloteaba todo el dia dejando entrever de formas no muy sutiles que debia aprender a ser una dama y estudiar protocolo social y etiqueta como parte de sus obligaciones siendo la Señora Malfoy. A fin de cuentas eran una casa noble y habian ciertas espectativas que debia cumplir, por poco que le gustaran.

A finales de Agosto, recivieron una lechuza. Las reformas en el Chateau Zabini habian terminado, y hacian una gran fiesta de re-inauguracion de la casa tras la mudanza de la pequeña familia. Ademas, Ginny y Blaise iban a renovar sus votos nupciales y a celebrar una especie de segunda boda.

Fue una fiesta enorme.

Alli se reunieron con George y Angelina, que acababa de dar a luz al pequeño Fred II. Fue un momento inmensamente emotivo.

Tambien se reencontraron con Percy y una muy, muy preñada Romana.

Lavander y Hector tambien estaban invitados. Y fueron. Lavander estaba furiosa. Habia dado a luz a un bebe al que habian llamado Lawrence Owen Slughorn. Hector lo llevaba en brazos. Lavander ni se dignaba a mirar a su marido ni a su bebe.

\- "eso"- dijo con despecho- es mi obligacion. No mi hijo.

Era su frase a todos los que se le acercaban a preguntarle por su pequeño. Mas de uno parecia asqueado por la actitud de la joven. Hector no decia nada. No podia apartar los ojos de su pequeño Lawrence. Se le veia inmensamente feliz con su hijo en brazos. Lawrence era uno de esos niños tranquilos y mansos que nunca lloran y siempre miran el mundo con curiosidad.

Fue una gran celebracion, por todo lo alto. Ginny tuvo la "boda" de sus sueños y todos pasaron un dia magnifico.

Hermione se habia recuperado de su parto. La magia puede ser maravillosa en esos aspectos. Donde la medicina muggle hace que tardes al menos 6 meses en que todo vuelva al sitio, unas cuantas pociones y hechizos hacen que todo regrese a la normalidad en una semana o dos como mucho.

Esa noche, Hermione tenia una sorpresa para Draco.

Cuando regresaron a la mansion y pusieron a dormir a los bebes en sus cunas, se fue al baño de su habitacion a ponerse su traje de princesa Leia esclava. Sabia que era una de esas cosas que Draco llevaba deseando desde antes de que se casaran. No le costaba nada darle el capricho.

Sobretodo por que el, hacia unas semanas, habia comprado una tinta encantada con sabor chocolate y la habia hechizado para que se esparciera por su palido cuerpo copiando textos de "Hogwarts: Una historia" por todas partes. Sobretodo los pasajes favoritos de la castaña.

Habia sido muy divertido leer y luego lamer linea a linea cada frase por todo el cuerpo de su marido.

Cuando Draco vio salir a su princesa cautiva del baño, cadena al cuello y todo casi sufre un infarto. Claro que tener un paro cardiaco y una ereccion simultanea fue toda una experiencia.

-Un dia de estos tienes que mostrarme la historia esa donde sale la princesa de la que vas vestida…-dijo con una lujuria en su voz que no era normal.

-Es una historia que paso hace mucho, mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy lejana….

-Que?

-Cosas de muggles…-rio ella por que el no hubiera entendido la referencia- Pero cuando quieras, pasamos una tarde y vemos juntos la guerra de las galaxias…

-Si, pero ahora ven aquí, y ni se te ocurra quitarte ese bikini de metal….

Esa noche Draco demostro que se le da mucho mejor ser el malo que ser el bueno...sobretodo en el dormitorio. Y jugaron hasta el amanecer a la princesa cautiva en manos del tirano rubio que se aprobecha de su dulce prisionera hasta que se da cuenta de que se ha enamorado de ella y que jamas la dejara marchar.

12 dias mas tarde, Hermione descubrio que volvia a estar embarazada.

Putos tratamientos de fertilidad...aun no habia podido disfrutar de ser madre primeriza y ya volvia a estar preñada.

Mierda de no poder usar anticonceptivos….

Suspiro frustrada mirando su test de embarazo muggle.

Y fue a buscar a Draco.

-Aun tengo que confirmarlo...pero creo que estoy embarazada. Bueno, es casi seguro, la verdad. Estas cosas rara vez fallan. Draco...Draco? Draco...di algo. Te estas poniendo muy palido. Te encuentras bien? Draco...Donde vas corriendo?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco estaba sentado hiperventilando en la sala de te azul cuando entro su padre con el periodico del dia en la mano. Miro a su hijo preocupado.

-VOY A SER PAPA!- Grazno el rubio menor.

El periodico cayo al suelo olvidado.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando Narcisa fue esa tarde con Scorpius y Antares en brazos a la sala de te para juguar con sus pequeños tesoros rubios se encontro a su marido y a su hijo hiperventilando, sentados, mirando al infinito.

-VOY A SER ABUELO!- Grito uno

-VOY A SER PAPA- Croo el otro.

Narcisa suspiro. Llamo a dos elfos domesticos para que sujetaran a los bebes y se arremango su delicado y exquisito vestido mientras se enfilaba a caponear a su marido y a su hijo para sacarlos del shock.

Los Malfoy tendrian muchas virtudes pero era una vergüenza como reaccionaban los hombres de la familia ante los embarazos.

Claro que luego tendria que ir a buscar a Hermione. Seguro que estaba un poco alterada por la noticia. Pero que la familia creciera…

Narcisa miro sonriendo a sus dos preciosos nietos e intento imaginarse como seria el siguiente.

Si. La familia nunca habia sido tan grande. E iba a ser mas grande aun.

Era algo a lo que podia acostumbrarse.

Pero lo primero era lo primero. Tenia a dos Malfoys que abofetear.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Han habido algunas personas que me han preguntado por los nombres. Asi que voy a intentar responder a las preguntas.

-Si, el segundo nombre de Stratto es Hauk, que es ave de presa o un tipo de halcon en noruego. Mire un diccionario. Y si, todos los hijos de Luna y Theo tendras de segundo nombre algo en noruego. Lo tengo ya planeado

-El segundo nombre de Scorpius, Endymion, no es exactamente el masculino de Hermione. Ambos nombres son de origen griego antiguo. Y pese a las diferencias, como la H inicial, que por suerte es muda, me sonaron lo bastante similares como para poder usarlos. Tanto la Hermione original como el Endymion original salen de las historias y leyendas helenicas. Si quereis saber mas, googleadlo, pasareis un rato entretenido.

-Dracar no es exactamente un nombre. No hay femenino para Draco. Pero los antiguos barcos vikingos, que siempre eran decorados con mascarones serpentiformes para imitar a los dragones, se llamaban Drakkars. Adapte la palabra y el nombre por que me venia bien para la historia y no sonaba mal.

-Si, Antares es un nombre real de la estrella que esta considerada como "el corazon del escorpion". Y si, tambien se la conoce con otros nombres, como Sativa y la Guardiana Roja de los Cielos.

Creo que no me dejo nada importante por responder. Asi que… si quereis saber mas, reviews o privados y procurare aclarar las cosas.


	50. Chapter 50

CAPITULO 50: comenzo en una conversacion en el callejon

En el callejon Diagon, Hermione esperaba sentada enfrente de una de las cafeterias. Draco tenia algunos recados que hacer y ella tenia uno de esos dias en los que no le apetecia hacer nada. Hoy tendrian su primera consulta en San mungos para la revision de su segundo embarazo.

Los mellizos se habian quedado en casa al cuidado de Narcisa, que parecia tener una fuente inagotable de entusiasmo malcriando a sus dos nietos de todas las maneras habidas y por haber. Y algunas mas que se habia inventado sobre la marcha. Hermione discutia constantemente con Narcisa para que no malcriara tanto a los niños. A fin de cuenta, no queria que se volvieran dos repelentes caprichosos. Narcisa parecia sorda a esas discusiones. Era el privilegio de toda abuela cebar a mimos y regalos a sus pequeños nietos.

Hermione suspiro. Draco tardaria aun un par de horas en volver a buscarla antes de ir a San Mungos. Tenia que ir al banco a arreglar algunos asuntos de sus cuentas y reunirse con Theo y Blaise por su pequeña asociacion caritativa. Tenian seis personas a su cargo a la que daban suvenciones y ayudas de forma anonima para ayudarles a recuperarse de la guerra. Estaban muy orgullosos de su pequeño proyecto.

-Hermione?- Una voz familiar la saco de sus cavilaciones.

Se giro a ver.

Ahi estaba Ron, mirandola pasmado con un bebe de cabellos cobrizos en brazos. La pequeña Melocoton. La castaña se forzo a sonreir. Salvo en ocasiones publicas no habia vuelto a ver al pelirojo. Y aun asi, solo habian intercambiado saludos. Se sentia bastante tensa.

-Ron, cuanto tiempo…-se obligo a decir.

-Si…-El sonrio radiante. La mirada llena de algo calido. Sin preguntar, el se sento en una de las sillas libres de su mesa en la pequeña terraza del café. La ojimiel se tenso aun mas y se forzo a mirar al bebe. La pequeña niña hacia gorgoritos y masticaba con su boca aun sin dientes la esquina de la mantita con la que Ron la tenia arropada en sus brazos. Era una bebe preciosa. Y tenia unos ojos enormes de color verde lima, como su madre. Aun que su pelo era cobrizo, tenia un fulgor mas rojo que dorado, heredado obviamente de su padre.

-Melocoton esta preciosa…-comenzo la castaña.

-Coton. Yo siempre la llamo Coton- la interrumpio el- nunca debi aceptar el trato de que Lyra nombrara a las niñas...Melocoton suena como si fuera un tarro de confitura de fruta,…

El tinte amargo en la voz de el hizo sonreir por empatia a la castaña. Desde luego Ron no lo habia tenido nada facil.

Ron suspiro.

-Como has estado?- Acabo preguntando el.- Te vi con Malfoy y los mellizos. Se te veia feliz.

-Estoy feliz, te lo creas o no.- La ojimiel sonrio. Esta vez no fue forzado- Los mellizos estan fantasticos. Narcisa los esta cuidando. Draco y yo iremos hoy a San Mungos, tengo cita para una revision. Estoy embarazada otra vez.

Esto envaro completamente a Ron que sonrio con amargura.

-Y no te quisite casar conmigo por que no te sentias preparada para formar una familia…

Ella se puso seria de golpe.

-La situacion era diferente. Con Draco no tenia opcion. Ni eleccion. Pero las cosas cambiaron. Tu querias forzarme a algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Con Draco me vi inmersa en una situacion a la que tuve que adaptarme, estuviera preparada o no. Hay una diferencia aun que tu no quieras verla. Y a diferencia de ti, Draco se preocupa por mi, y siempre esta atento a mis opiniones para que podamos decidir juntos. Tu, en cambio, querias decidir por mi y nunca me diste opcion.

-No quiero discutir….-Acabo rindiendose el, encogiendose ante esas palabras.

El ultimo año habia sido una pesadilla. Lyra volvia a estar embarazada tambien.

Ron no la queria. Se habia dado cuenta muy pronto. Pero no podia divorciarse de ella hasta que tuvieran 4 hijos. Y la ley los obligaba a tenerlos quisieran o no.

Las unicas veces en las que no se regodeaba en la miseria que era su dia a dia y no se torturaba pensando en loq ue su vida deberia haber sido era cuando estaba acostandose con ella. Y eso no duraba mucho. Era un placebo de la realidad. Lyra podia ser una mujer preciosa. Pero no era inteligente. NO era brillante. No era su mejor amiga. No era lo bastante castaña ni su pelo lo basante rizado, ni sus ojos tenian ese brillo ambarino y meloso que tanto añoraba. Lyra no era Hermione Jane Granger.

Ni siquier Hermione era Hermione. Por que ahora era Hermione Jane Malfoy. Y esa era una espina en su costado que dejaba una herida abierta que nunca dejaba de sangrar.

Si hubiera sido mas paciente.

Si la hubiera escuchado.

Si hubiera podido controlar su temperamento.

Si no le hubiera hechado la culpa a ella de algo que no era culpable.

Si hubiera mantenido su bragueta y su bocaza cerradas….

Aun tendria a Hermione. Aun seria amigo de Harry...tendria esa vida que tanto habia deseado.

Ron era un joven lleno de remordimiento y amargura que ya no esperaba nada de la vida, por que todo aquello que habia querido lo habia perdido.

Y le habia costado mucho, mucho tiempo darse cuenta que la culpa no era de los demas. Ni del universo. NI que la vida fuera injusta. En este caso, la culpa habia sido suya. Y solo le quedaba vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos. Por que era padre. E iba a volver a serlo 3 veces mas. Y le debia al menos eso a sus hijos.

Coton se removio inquieta en sus brazos.

-Entonces que quieres?- Fue la escueta respuesta de Hermione.

Ron cerro los ojos y suspiro, hastiado de todo.

-Te hecho de menos, Mione. Como amiga. Se que no puede haber nada mas entre nosotros ni nunca lo habra. Hecho de menos a Harry. Y hecho de menos lo que seamos una familia, que seamos amigos...no se. He hecho muchas tonterias. Y he dicho cosas horribles. Se que no tengo derecho a pedir nada. Pero podrias al menos pensar en ello?

Hermione sonrio de forma tensa.

-Quizas algun dia, Ron. Aun quedan heridas por cerrar.

El sonrio. Esperanzdo.

No habia sido un si. Pero tampoco era un no. Quizas algun dia pudieran al menos salvar su amistad.

El asintio con la cabeza.

Charlaron un poco despues de eso.

Hermione le hablo de que estaba estudiando en casa legislacion y el le hablo de su entrenamiento como auror con Harry, que seguia sin hablarle.

Media hora despues, Lyra aparecio saliendo de una tienda de ropa cargada de bolsas. Y no parecio nada contenta de ver a su Rony-Boo en compañía de "Nini".

Ron se despidio de Hermione mirandola con nostalgia, y se fue con su esposa a seguir de compras.

Hermione lo vio marchar y suspiro.

No se arrepentia de haber roto con Ron. Y no lo hechaba de menos en su vida tal y como acabaron las cosas. Pero despues de todo lo vivido, le dolia que todo hubiera acabado tan mal entre ellos. Quizas una segunda oportunidad para volver a ser amigos no fuera tan malo. Aun que no ahora. Ahora su vida estaba en otra parte y necesitaba centrarse en sus prioridades: sus hijos, su embarazo, su marido y sus estudios. Y mantener a raya a sus suegros. Mas o menos en ese orden por que Draco subia y bajaba en su rankin de prioridades según su humor. Pero como mucho hasta el tercer puesto. Y nunca desbancaba a sus bebes ni a su embarazo. Solo empataba con ellos.

Un te y tres cruasanes despues, Draco regreso a su lado y juntos fueron a San Mungos.

Alli el medimago la insto a tumbarse y desnudar su vientre. Y le coloco el anillo sobre el ombligo cuando las conocidas volutas de humo plateado comenzaron a tomar forma.

-Por favor, digame que no son gemelos otra vez…-suplico ella.

El medimago rio mirando las formas.

-No, no son gemelos.

Hermione suspiro aliviada.

-Vas a querer que el genero sea sorpresa, como la otra vez?

Draco y Hermione asintieron. No les importaba. Ademas, Draco seguia seguro de que volveria a ser un varon. Aun que la incertidumbre de saber si habria otra niña milagro en la familia lo mataba. Estaba lleno de ansiedad y felicidad por el segundo embarazo de su esposa.

El medimago asintio. Les dio cita para dentro de un mes y sonrio viendolos marchar.

Cuando se quedo solo en su consulta estallo en carcajadas.

No habia mentido. NO eran gemelos. Pero a los Malfoy les esperaba una sorpresa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione estaba llorando desconsolada. Estaba de cinco meses. Y su barriga estaba enorme.

-Parezco un barco ballenero!

Draco no sabia que era eso, pero abrazo a la castaña y la beso en la sien.

-No digas esas cosas. Estas preciosa….-susurraba suavemente poniendole pocion antiestrias en su abultadisimo vientre.

-mirame! Parece que me hayan hechado un engorgio en las entrañas o que me haya tragado seis calabazas!- Mascullaba ella ahogadamente entre sollozos.

El rubio suspiro. Algo qu eno hechaba de menos eran los cambios de humor del embarazo. Y con una paciencia infinita, sonrio.

-Cariño, no estas gorda. Estas embarazada. Y estas preciosa. Toda llena de vida. Llevas dentro a mi bebe. Es normal.

Hermione miro su reflejo en el espejo. No. Esa barriga no era normal. Parecia un zepelin. Y empezo a llorar de nuevo en brazos de su marido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A los siete meses Hermione apenas podia caminar. Habia pasado la semana mirando libros de cosmologia, astronomia y meteorologia para elegir posibles nombres para el bebe. Varias opciones tanto por si era niño o niña.

Nombre principal de estrella. Nombre secundario de viento. Como habian prometido en su luna de miel.

Su barriga tenia proporciones epicas. El medimago seguia diciendo que era normal. Pero no habia estado tan gorda ni cuando tuvo a los gemelos. Pero siempre que preguntaba, el doctor siempre le aseguraba que no eran gemelos.

Hermione estaba agotada siempre.

Le habian recetado reposo absoluto y al menos, podia leer.

Una de las ventajas de que su marido fuera uno de los hombres mas ricos de europa le hacia poseer una biblioteca con la que nunca se habia atrevido ni a soñar.

Narcisa y Lucius parecian extasiados con la idea de otro nieto.

Sobretodo por que las concepciones entre sangrepuras habian sido una ardua tarea en el pasado aun con tratamientos de fertilidad. Narcisa habia tenido una ingente cantidad de abortos, y ver a Hermione trayendo niños a la familia Malfoy era algo asi como un pequeño milagro para la pareja mayor, que tantas penurias habian tenido para tener solo un hijo.

Asi que todos los Malfoy malcriaban a Hermione. Menos los dos bebes, que como mucho le hacian gorgoritos y reian de manera explosiva, como hacen los bebes.

Hermione pillo una pequeña depresion entre el sexto y septimo mes sintiendose una madre horrible por no atender a sus bebes. Pero es que fisicamente no podia. Draco lo dejo todo para atender tanto a su esposa como a su hijo.

Algo que que habia que reconocerles a los Malfoy: Para ellos sus familia era lo primero.

Luna, Ginny y Pansy practicamente se habian mudado a la mansion Malfoy para ayudar a Hermione esos ultimos meses.

Las tres estaban embarazadas en diferentes fases del primer trimestre.

Theo, Harry y Blaise tenian que ir todos los dias a recuperar a sus esposas, que parecian volver a anidar juntas para pasar unas al lado de otras sus embarazos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esta vez, Hermione tampoco paso del octavo mes. Por dos dias.

Rompio aguas en mitad de tarde. Estando tomando el te con Narcisa.

Draco no estaba en casa. Y fue Lucius quien cargo con ella como pudo hasta la pequeña enfermeria que habia en la Mansion. Narcisa envio Kuatto a buscar a los medimagos de la familia. Y a su hijo.

Draco llego primero, corriendo como un demente.

Los medimagos llegaron 6 minutos despues.

Los gritos de Hermione eran horribles.

Draco tendria pesadillas con ello. Jamas habia pensado que volveria a oirla gritar asi entre estos muros. Aun que al menos, esta vez no era por que su demente tia la estuviera torturando. Aun que eso no lo consolaba por que sabia lo mucho que ella estaba sufriendo ahora mismo.

Cuando dos horas despues, nacio el bebe, un pequeño varon, Hermione respiro tranquila. El medimago sonrio un poco sadico.

Por que entonces las contracciones empezaron de nuevo.

-Dijiste que no eran gemelos!?-lo acuso ella furiosa y confusa mientras se doblaba de nuevo por el dolor.

-Y no lo son, ahora empuja.

Hermione abrio mucho los ojos.

Oh dios. Si no eran gemelos pero obviamente no era un parto simple, es que eran mas de dos. Horrorizada y dolorida aullo a los cielos empujando su segundo hijo de este embarazo fuera de su cuerpo. Para ser la bruja mas inteligente de su generacion, esa no se la habia visto venir.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

8 horas mas tarde, Draco estaba histerico. Narcisa y Lucius ya no sabian que hacer. Pero al menos, habian dejado de oir gritos.

El medico abrio la puerta de la enfermeria.

-Señores Malfoy!- Canturreo el medico alegremente- Permitanme presentarles a los nuevos miebros de la familia!

Tres enfermeras salieron cargando cada una un bebe.

-Que?- Grazno Draco mirando las tres cabecitas rubias. No era un rubio platino, si no mas bien un dorado claro. Y eran Tres. Tres. De pronto no habia aire. Por que no habia aire?

-Trillizos identicos, Serñor Malfoy. Tres varones sanos. Enhorabuen…

Draco no escucho el resto de la frase por que todo se le habia puesto negro.

Narcisa vio a su hijo caer a plomo.

Y dos minutos despues a su marido sentarse hiperventilando con la vista clavada en los tres bebes.

Rodo los ojos. Hombres.

Camino hacia las enfermeras y ojeo a los niños.

Si. El pelo era un poco mas oscuro que el platino tipico Malfoy, pero eran rubios. Y los tres tenian los ojos grises.

Y la piel dorada de su madre.

Sonrio. Eran preciosos. Los tres.

Su sonrisa se volvio enorme.

Tenia cinco nietos.

El apellido Malfoy iba a dar guerra mucho, mucho tiempo….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco recupero la consciencia un buen rato despues.

Sobretodo por que tenia que rellenar los papeles medicos.

2 de mayo. La fecha de nacimiento de sus hijos menores. Trillizos. Aun no se hacia a la idea.

-Thuban Cefirus. Nombrado por la estrella principal en la costelacion de Draco, conocida como la cabeza del dragon. Y por el viento del oeste.

-Altair Boreas. Por la estrella mas brillante de la constelacion del Aguila, tambien considerada como la cabeza del Aguila y por otro de los vientos del oeste.

-Marfik Kaecias. Por la estrella situada en la cabeza de Ophiuco, la serpiente. Y por otro de los vientos del oeste.

Sonrio. Todo sus hijos tenian nombres de vientos del oeste. Por una historia muggle. Viaje a occidente. Soplando hacia el oeste. Para buscar aventuras, conocimiento y sabiduria.

Habia sido idea de Hermione.

Sonrio. Sus pequeños Thuban, Altair y Marfik. Esa habia sido idea suya. Entre las opciones de los nombres que les habian gustado a ambos. Y esa habia sido culpa de Hermione. Que le habia hecho leer unas novelas en las que según el autor, el escudo de armas de una familia tenia un dragon de tres cabezas.

Aqui los hijos del "Dragon" tenian nombre de estrellas, pero las estrellas que representaban las cabezas de las bestias mitologicas de los cielos. Aguila por la sabiduria. Dragon por el poder. Serpiente por la astucia. Hermione iba a cabrearse por que habia esperado alguna referencia a leones. Pero Draco se le habia adelantado.

Hizo que los elfos trajeran a Scorpius y a Antares a conocer a sus nuevos hermanos.

Draco jamas habia pensado que tendria una familia tan grande. Ni que creceria tan rapido. Ni de forma tan exponencial.

Si Hermione volvia a quedarse embarazada, siguiendo el patron actual, tendrian cuatrillizos? Quizas alguna niña mas…

Sonrio perverso.

Estaba deseando averiguarlo…

Esa noche, mientras Hermione dormia sedada y descansaba tras el agotador parto, Draco tuvo un perturbador sueño con un pequeño ejercito de bebes con cabecitas de pelo muy rizado y muy rubio y todos con ojos grises.

Y era plenamente consciente de que no estaba tan asustado como deberia ante la idea. Quizas deberia preocuparse. Pero eso era un problema para otro dia, por que los trillizos estaban llorando pidiendo un cambio de pañal y habian despertado a los mellizos.

Suspiro. Le faltaban manos.

Menos mal que Lucius y Narcisa habian ido a ayudar.

Y Kuatto.

Y por alguna razon, Kreatcher. Que no tenia ni idea de como habia conseguido colarse en la mansion.

Si. Draco suspiro. La vida podia ser buena.

Lo mas curioso es que hacia meses que ni siquiera recordaba la marca tenebrosa que ligeramente decolorada decoradaba su brazo. Casi se sorprendio de verla alli.

Lo que podria haber sido su vida y lo que era en realidad. Sonrio. Habia salido ganando con el cambio. Y mucho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los periodicos se hicieron eco de la noticia y se volvieron locos. Algo asi no tenia precedentes en las familias sangrepuras. Trillizos despues de un embarazo de gemelos. La fertilidad de Hermione y Draco no tenia precedentes. 5 hijos en menos de dos años. De pronto, la mezcla de los sangrepuras con mestizos o hijos de muggles dejo de ser discutida. Eran los avatares de una nueva era.

Draco se guardo esos articulos en el abultado album de recordes de Hermione. Con mucho orgullo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dos meses mas tarde nacio la segunda hija de Ronald y Lyra.

Kiwi Melon Weasley.

Pero esa era otra historia.

Y Draco tambien guardo ese articulo aun que Hermione no dejo de regañarlo. Mas que nada por que no dejaba de reir mientras ponia con cuidado extremo el articulo bajo la lamina plastica de proteccion en su sitio.

Kiwi Melon Weasley. Eso era algo de lo que se estaria riendo durante años.


	51. Chapter 51

NOTA DEL A AUTORA: Se que ayer no pude actualizar, se me complico muchisimo el dia y no hubo forma de encontrar un momento para subir el cap, lo lamento. Tambien me habeis enviado comentarios diciendo que los nombres de los vientos son erroneos y que no son como los puse, y debo decir que teneis razon. Fallo mio. Le encargue a mi marido que me buscara tres nombres de vientos del oeste que sonaran bien mientras yo miraba nombres de estrellas que me valieran. No verifique las que me dijo que me gustaron. Fallo mio otra vez por no hacerlo. Cuando se lo pregunte me puso cara de culpa y me confeso que no miro que fueran del oeste, si no solo los tres primeros nombres de vientos que encontro. Va a estar dos semanas sin postre por eso….Asi que cuando pueda lo arreglare, y hasta entonces, podeis ser buenas y comprensivas conmigo y fingir que es una licencia poetica por mi parte?

CAPITULO 51: Dosis de realidad.

Los trillizos tenian un par de meses cuando sucedió el incidente.

Habia un boggart en uno de los armarios de la caseta del jardin tresero. Draco estaba con los niños en una manta de picnic mientras Hermione entro a sacar unas tijeras de podar por que queria coger unas flores.

No se habian dado cuenta.

Cuando Hermione abrio el armario salio despedida hacia atrás.

Y Draco salio del armario con una sonrisa cruel en la boca.

Y el cadaver de Antares cogido por los pies con la garganta abierta.

Hermione empezo a hiperventilar.

Los cuerpos de los trillizos y Scorpius estaban tambien tirados a los pies de Draco.

-Jodida Sangresucia…-mascullo el con rabia arrastrando las palabras- Crees que alguna vez podria querer a una cosa como tu? Ahora que puedo ser libre de ti….por que iba a conformarme? Por que iba a dejar que mis herederos fueran asquerosos mestizos? Por que iba a escogerte a ti? Creiste que podria quererte? Solo eras un agujero que follarme y mantenerme la cama caliente mientras encontraba la forma de deshacerme de ti!

Hermione no podia respirar. Confusa, aterrada, con el corazon roto. EN estado de puro panico. Todo se estaba volviendo gris.

-Ridikkulus!- Aullo una voz a su espalda mientras el Draco que habia salido del armario se deshacia en un estallido de confetis y matasuegras estallando antes de convertirse en humo y regresar al mueble cerrando las puertas.

Dos brazos la rodearon y la acunaron con fuerza.

-No era real, solo era un boggard!- Susurraba Draco pasandole las manos por el pelo- No creas nada de eso, cielo. No lo creas...por favor, no lo creas….

Hermione rompio a llorar abrazandose a su marido y Draco cerro los ojos acunandola con mas fuerza. Le habia roto el corazon que su peor miedo fuera su rechazo. Le rompia el corazon saber que ella tenia razones para tener ese terrible miedo. Su pasado no era bueno. Quizas algun dia ella dejara de tener miedo. Trago saliva como pudo.

Vivir en su burbuja de felicidad era maravilloso. Pero a veces la realidad y los fantasmas de su pasado vendrian a morderles en el culo. Un simple boggard podia abrir heridas.

Pero no habia nada a lo que no pudieran enfrentarse juntos. Incluido el miedo.

Narcisa habia visto todo el incidente y estaba llorando en la puerta de la caseta del jardin. Nunca habia pensado que su hijo amaria asi. O que su hijo pudiera ser amado de esa forma. Es fascinante como aquellos a quienes mas queremos puedan ser a la vez la fuente de nuestros mayores miedos….

Lucius se entero del incidente media hora mas tarde. Al parecer uno de los elfos se lo habia contado todo.

Recorrio el jardin a grandes zancadas con una expresion sombria, su tunica ondeando a sus espaldas como un angel de la muerte avanzando a la batalla. Su baston en mano, mirando fijamente la caseta del jardin con una determinacion gelida y ferrea.

Ni siquiera dijo nada. Llamo a Draco y le dio instrucciones.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, padre e hijo no se miraron raro, y las cosas no eran tensas entre ellos. Draco asintio a lo que fuera que su padre le habia dicho.

Lanzo un hechizo barrera que cubrio la caseta del jardin, nada salia de ahi dentro.

Y con una sonrisa sadica, lanzo un maleficio que envolvio en llamas todo lo que habia dentro de la barrera.

Los gritos del boggard mientras se quemaba vivo no se hicieron esperar. Hermione miro a las llamas un tanto horrorizada.

-Nadie ni nada hace daño a la familia- Sentencio Lucius con un toque de sadismo en la voz.

-Nadie ni nada hace daño a la familia- Repitio Draco con fiereza.

Hermione trago saliva. Los Malfoy tenian un venazo mafioso que a veces resultaba perturbador. Pero no podia evitar sentir tambien una punzada de ternura hacia esos dos hombres.

Quemar la caseta del jardin quizas fuera un poco extremo...pero el mensaje quedaba claro.

Un Malfoy siempre protege a los suyos.

Un Malfoy haria cualquier cosa por los suyos.

Ella era un Malfoy. Ella era uno de los suyos.

Esa noche, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, Draco fue a la sala de musica. Y se reencontro con un viejo amigo.

Cogio su chelo y fue al cuarto de los niños.

A Hermione el corazon se le encogio de puro amor mientras lo veia sentado en su banqueta delante de las cunas pasando el arco por las cuerdas del instrumento entre sus piernas. Tocando por primera vez para su familia. Y para alguien mas que para su madre.

Era una melodia sencilla. Y se notaba que estaba oxidado en sus aficiones musicales. Pero aun asi, de alguna manera, Fue lo mas hermoso que Hermione habia escuchado nunca.

Draco, tocando para sus hijos y para ella despues de haber prendido fuego a sus miedos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xenophilus era un hombre extraño que a veces sacaba de sus casillas a Theo. Pero aun asi, Theo era feliz.

Stratto tenia casi un año cuando Frank Ivar nacio. Frank era el diminutivo de Frankestrat. E Ivar, su segundo nombre de origen Noruego, como dictaba la tradicion Nott, significaba Flecha.

Y sonrio. Luna seguia con su aficion secreta a la musica muggle y eso se reflejaba en los nombres de sus bebes. Y no le importaba en absoluto.

Al menos el podia elegir segundos nombres. Que no fueran muy horribles.

Theo adoraba a Luna. Pero no habia sabido lo que era el amor hasta que nacio Stratto. Y ahora con Frank…

La mayoria de los dias no podia respirar. Tenia ataques de panico constantes. Sobretodo por que sentia lo que su padre habia sentido al tenerlo a el, y despues recordaba todo lo que ese hombre le habia hecho pasar.

Theo era incapaz de coger a sus hijos la mayoria de los dias. Un panico constante a acabar siendo como su padre le atenabaza el alma.

Y si hacia daño a los bebes?

Y si se le caian?

Y si se le escurrian entre los dedos y les hacia daño?

Y si un dia se volvia loco y les rompia las rotulas con una maza?

Y no era una locura sin sentido. Su padre se lo habia hecho a el.

Esos dias, Xenophilus se sentaba a su lado hablandole de criaturas y de la edicion del quisquilloso y le palmeaba la espalda y lo obligaba a ir al cuarto de los bebes y le ponia a uno de los niños en brazos.

-Tu eres padre, Theo, pero no eres tu padre.

Esa frase lo llenaba de humildad y calmaba sus miedos.

Xenophilus era una persona muy especial. A su manera unica. Como Luna.

A veces Theo no podia dejar de preguntarse por que no habia podido el tener una figura paterna como Xenophilus en lugar del monstruo que lo habia engendrado y criado.

Luna adoraba esos momentos en los que veia a su padre con uno de los bebes en brazos y a Theo con el otro. Sus cuatro hombrecitos. Y otros dos bebes que aun tenian que llegar….

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus Wyatt. Harry habia llamado a su segundo hijo Severus Wyatt.

Pansy no dijo nada al respecto. Solo sonrio haciendole carantoñas al segundo bebe de pelo negro (como ambos padres tenian) con enormes ojos esmeraldinos.

Su madre, Posy, habia intentado muchas veces ponerse en contacto con Pansy. Y habia ido al ministerio mas de una vez a protestar. E incluso habia ido a hablar con el mismo Harry.

Lo unico que el chico dorado habia dicho al respecto fue "si Pansy no quiere verte, no quiere verte".

Pansy a veces era consciente de la forma en la que Harry la miraba. El no habia conocido a su madre. Tenia idealizadas las relaciones entre padres e hijos. Pero comprendia que a veces esas relaciones se torcian. Y que eran muy, muy personales. Lo sabia por que el se lo habia dicho. Y tambien le habia dicho que su relacion con su madre era cosa de ella y que nunca se meteria, y que siempre la apoyaria.

Quizas algun dia Pansy pudiera reiniciar su relacion con su madre. Pero ese dia no seria hoy. Ni ninguno cercano.

Miro a su nuevo hogar. La ancestral casa de los Black. Ella. Una Parkinson. Casada con un Potter. Y no un Potter cualquiera. El heroe dorado que habia derrotado al Lord Oscuro. Y tenia dos hijos preciosos con el.

Chupate esa Posy.

Pansy aun estaba muy resentida con la mujer. Y los traumas que tenia tardarian mucho en sanar. Pero viendo aquello en lo que su vida se habia convertido….viendo hacia donde iba su vida….Pansy no tenia intencion de volver a tras.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny tuvo un pequeño ataque de ansiedad cuando se entero de que el segundo bebe al que acababa de dar a luz tambien habia sido una niña. Muchas familias magicas ansiaban al menos un heredero varon. Tener a dos niñas de tiron era algo asi como una anomalia y le asustaba la reaccion que pudiera tener Blaise.

Descubrio que Blaise era especial en muchos sentidos cuando entro en la habitacion de San mungos y cogio en brazos a su nueva hija. Y sonrio de forma radiante.

-Chiara Daniela. Se llamara Chiara Daniela- Dijo besando la frente acanelada de la pequeña.

Ginny se puso a llorar en ese momento de puro alivio y gratitud. Blaise la miro sin comprender, como un cachorrito apaleado.

-No te gusta el nombre?

Esa inocencia, como si no entendiera por que ella lloraba la hizo reir.

Ginny era feliz. Mucho. Y sabia que cuanto mas creciera la familia mas feliz seria Blaise.

Sus traumas de la guerra lo hacian saltar de la cama cada vez que Minerva lloraba por las noches y salia corriendo a abrazar a su niña.

A Ginny se le encogia el alma cada vez que eso pasaba.

Blaise se pasaba las noches mirando a Minerva dormir. Era como una terapia para el. Su catarsis.

Con el paso de los meses cada vez se despertaba gritando menos veces. Aun les quedaba mucho camino que recorrer, pero las heridas sanaban. Y de alguna forma, Blaise habia comprendido de manera visceral que ya nunca estaria solo.

Y cuando lo veia con la recien nombrada Chiara en un brazo sacudiendo el carrito en el que Minerva hacia gorgoritos Ginny se sentia feliz de ser una Zabini. La familia puede ser algo curioso.

Y se sintio completamente idiota por haber pensado que a Blaise le importaria en lo mas minimo el genero de sus hijos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leopold. Leopold Noah. Leopold Noah Slughorn. Lavander hizo un puchero y rodo los ojos. Le parecia un nombre pedante y repelente.

Su corazon se encogio lleno de resentimiento y angustia al ver a Hector coger a su hijo recien nacido y pasear por la sala de estar con el bebe en brazos.

Lo miro con los ojos medio achinados llevarlo a la cuna donde Lawrence miraba la escena con ojos muy abiertos.

-Mira, Lawrence, tu hermano pequeño. Vas a tener que ser un chico grande a partir de ahora.

Lavander sintio su ira burbujear.

Habia estado dos dias ingresada en San Mungos y acababan de volver a casa.

Hector la atendia con diligencia, ayudandola en todo. Pero hacia algun tiempo que habia dejado de intentar ser calido, cercano o social con ella. Mantenia una cortes y educada distancia. Incluso tenia su propia habitacion aparte. Solo interactuaban lo minimo y necesario.

Lavander estaba muy, muy frustrada. Habian hablado y habian decidido tener los cuatro hijos lo mas rapido posible. En Rapida sucesion. Cuando ella se reponia de un parto, gracias en parte a las pociones de Hector y sus cuidados, retomaban la rutina de tener sexo (o lo que se podia considerar sexo entre ellos, pues era una repeticion de los eventos de su luna de miel) solo una vez a la semana. A final de la semana hacian un test de embarazo. Si salia positivo, volvian a vivir en paralelo en la misma casa. Si salia negativo, repetian.

Lavander habia dejado claro que no queria a esos hijos. Y a Hector le habia dado igual por que el adoraba a sus pequeños.

Ella siempre habia querido una vida como la que tenia. Casada, en una buena casa, con hijos…

Lo tenia todo. Menos el marido adecuado.

No iba a mentir, Hector tenia sus virtudes. Pero no era el marido que habia querido! Y encima el no hacia nada para cambiar las cosas!

Frustrada y raviosa se arropo en la manta que la envolvia mientras descansaba y veia como Hector colocaba a Leophold en la cuna y acercaba a Lawrence para que conociera y se acostumbrara a su pequeño hermano.

Se nego a sentirse emocionada. Se trago esa sensacion calida en el estomago.

No la queria. No queria esas emociones. Eran un desperdicio si las sentia por alguien como Hector. Y por los hijos que habia tenido por Hector. No queria quererlos. No queria!

De pronto se sintio muy sola, muy triste y muy deprimida. Y no comprendia por que. No era justo. No era nada justo.

Esa noche lloro toda la noche. Habia escuchado a Leophold llorar y ni siquiera se levanto. No era cosa de ella. Pero esuchar como Hector habia aparecido apenas un par de minutos despues para hacerse cargo del bebe le habia destrozado el alma. Hector era un buen padre. Y lo odiaba por ello. No tenia derecho a ser un buen padre. No tenia derecho a ser atento, dedicado y no tenia derecho a que se le dieran tan bien los niños. NO tenia derecho a tener esa paciencia infinita tratando con los bebes, de forma incansable, siempre con una sonrisa amable en los labios y esa actitud tranquila y serena.

No era justo.

Lavander lloro por todo lo que siempre habia querido y ya nunca tendria.

Por que ella nunca podia tener lo que queria?

No era justo….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George miro a su nueva hija. Roxane Vera. Y sonrio feliz.

Hacia unos dias habia ido a conocer a la otra nueva Weasley. Kiwi Melon. Habia sido Fred II quien le habia arreglado el dia por que se sentia incapaz de llamar a la niña por su nombre sin reirse y la niña no tenia la culpa de que sus padres fueran idiotas.

Fred II la habia llamado Iggi, intentando pronunciar Kiwi. Iggi iba a ser. Iggi era un buen nombre. Si señor.

Pero eso habia sido hacia unos dias y hoy era hoy.

Y hoy era uno de esos dias en los que iban a una de las mansiones a pasar la tarde.

En concreto la de los Malfoy.

Todo el grupo se juntaba de vez en cuando. George no podia mas que mirar a los Malfoy con buenos ojos. Mellidos y trillizos identicos. Iba a tener que tener una larga charla con esos trillizos en el futuro. Tenia mucho,...mucho que enseñarles…..

En el jardin habian varios gacebos y parquecitos infanciles para dejar a los niños jugar.

Dejo a Fred II con los demas pequeñes y se llevo a Roxane con el mientras iba a charlar con los padres.

Fue una hora y media despues cuando sucedió el "incidente".

Mientras ojeaba como estaba portandose Fred II vio que su pequeño pelirojo se acercaba gateando a la pequeña Antares, y le quitaba el peluche que ella tenia en las manos. Antares, enfadada y balbuceando incoherencias indignadas se puso en pie para recuperar su peluche. Y Fred II, no sin cierta malicia, empujo a la pequeña rubia y ella cayo de culo contra la hierba.

Fred se alejo gateando triunfante con su trofeo de felpa mientras Antares rompia en sollozos.

Y todo paso de pronto.

Stratto gateo como un loco hacia Antares y se abrazo a ella como una lapa sollozando tambien por que ella estaba llorando y se aferro a la niña como si el fuera un escudo humano que pudiera protegerla de todo.

Pero el problema fue Scorpius. Scorpius salio gateando detras de Fred II con una determinacion psicotica en la cara. Y cuando llego a altura de Fred II, le quito de un tiron el peluche al sorprendido pelirojo que no se habia esperado eso. Pero Scorpius no habia terminado, por que con el peluche de su hermana en las manos se dispuso a arrearle a Fredd II peluchazo tras peluchazo con una rabia desmedida. Fred II cayo de espaldas, pero Scorpius no acepto la rendicion y chillando y gritando seguia atacando sin piedad hasta que Fred II rompio a llorar desconsolado por el brutal asalto que estaba reciviendo por el pequeño Malfoy y el peluche de la discordia.

George vio como Scorpius acabo dandose por satisfecho y caminando de forma torpe, fue hasta su hermana que sollozaba enterrada en el rechoncho pecho de Stratto y le embutio el peluche en la cara antes de sentarse junto a los otros dos bebes y abrazarse a ellos tambien.

Se acerco a su hijo y Fred lo miro haciendo pucheros.

-No se le quitan los peluches a las niñas, Fred….-susurro dulcemente George.- Y si se lo quitas, debes ser lo bastante listo para que no te pillen sus hermanos….

Hermione estaba horrorizada por el comportamiento de su hijo. Lo estaba regañando suavemente por que no estaba bien pegar a otros niños.

Draco por su parte estaba pasandole una galleta de chocolate a Scorpius. Le parecia de maravilla que estuviera defendiendo a su hermana independientemente de quien acabara llorando.

Claro que Draco tambien estaba mirando mal a Theo por que no habia forma de hacer que Stratto soltara a Antares. Y Antares no es que pareciera querer ser soltada….

Luna estaba haciendo mimitos a todos los niños y saco una camara de fotos, nadie sabia de donde, y estaba inmortalizando el momento.

George sonrio.

Si. la nueva generacion tenia madera para ser divertida. Estaria atento….


	52. Chapter 52

CAPITULO 52: Coitos interruptus. (quinto aniversario de boda)

Draco desperto. Estaba apenas amaneciendo. Sonrio.

Hermione estaba dormida.

Perezosamente la abrazo por detras y empezo a restregar su ereccion matutina contra el espectacular trasero de su esposa.

Ella se retorcio en sueños, despertando lentamente mientras el apartaba su masa inmensa y salvaje de rizos para tener acceso a ese dorado cuello que parecia eternamente cubierto de miel y comenzaba a besarselo y a lamerselo, hasta que la oyo gemir, cada vez mas despierta.

Maliciosamente colo la mano bajo las mantas haciendo a un lado las braguitas de ella, acariciando en circulos el trozo de piel de la linea alba que llevaba a su sexo y hundia alli sus graciles dedos haciendo que ella se arqueara y tuviera escalofrios entre sus brazos.

Justo cuando su dedo indice habia localizado el clitoris y empezaba a asaltarlo con pereza, alguien llamo a la puerta y la pareja quedo congelada.

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC. Alguien estaba aporreando la puerta.

-Papa!- escucharon el aullido de Antares- Scorpius me ha quitado las galletas!

Draco mascullo por lo bajo y Hermione intento ocultar su risa.

-Eso es mentira!-Se escucho a Scorpius.

TOC TOC TOC. Esta vez era Scorpius aporreando la puerta de sus padres con mas violencia.

-Uno de los gemelos se cogido todas las galletas y dicen que he sido yo!-Protestaba Scorpius a gritos.

-Eso es mentira!-Corearon tres socarronas vocecitas simultanemante

-No tienes pruebas!-Decia Thuban

-No puedes demostrarlo!-Comentaba Altair.

-Inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario-Canturreaba felizmente Marfik

Los gruñidos de los mellizos protestando no se hicieron esperar.

-El desayuno se enfria!- Gritaba histericamente Kuatto- hace 10 minutos que tendriais que estar desayunando! Los horarios son importantes! La discriplina es importante!

Ahora se escucharon los gruñidos de protesta de los cinco.

-Que haceis aquí?- Esta vez era la solemne voz de Lucius- No deberiais estar en el salon?

Era lo peor que podia haber preguntado.

Los cinco empezaron a gritar simultaneamente intentando llamar la atencion del abuelo.

Antares acusando de que le habian robado las galletas.

Scorpius protestando por que lo habian acusado de robar galletas.

Los trillizos haciendose los suecos, acusandose entre ellos y escurriendo el bulto para que pasara lo que pasara, nadie los acusara a ellos de haber robado las galletas.

Draco y Hermione estaban muy quietos. Pasara lo que pasara esperaban que Lucius pudiera ocuparse de ello y poder escamotear unos minutos mas de esa mañana y con suerte poder tener sexo felizmente con toda la familia lejos de su cuarto.

No hubo suerte.

-Oh, por todos los cielos, aquí estais?- Esta vez era Narcisa. Draco y Hermione gruñeron.- Llevo una eternidad esperando para desayunar en familia? Que han sido de las buenas costumbres?

Sin avisar ni llamar abrio la puerta del matrimonio, entro dentro a grandes zancadas haciendo ondear a su alrededor su delicioso vestido, fue a la ventana y abrio las cortinas, haciendo que Draco y Hermione protestaran abiertamente. Pero ya era tarde.

La veda habia sido abierta.

-Papa! Mama!- Gritaron de forma discordante cinco vocecitas.

De pronto cinco cuerpos saltaron sobre la cama salvajemente abrazando, besando, cogiendo, estirando y lloriqueando.

-Mis galletas!- Protestaba fervientemente Antares

-Yo no he sido!-Se defendia Scorpius

-Que guapa estas, mama!- Intentaba hacer la pelota Altair.

Los otros dos gemelos se abrazaban a su padre diciendole lo mucho que le querian intentando comprar puntos a su favor para salirse con la suya y procurando que el turbio asunto del robo de galletas cayera en el olvido.

Draco suspiro intentando sacar su mano de entre las piernas de Hermione todo lo discretamente que pudo mientras era asaltado por sus cinco hijos.

Narcisa solo sonreia maliciosamente.

Lucius miraba a su hijo con una cara que decia claramente "lo siento hijo, lo he intentado..."

-Venga, tropa, fuera todos de la cama!- Canturreo Hermione

Draco no estuvo cual de los trillizos le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna intentando moverse entre las mantas para bajarse de la cama. Pero se quedo ahi, todo palido, intentando recordarse a si mismo que adoraba a sus hijos mientras se retorcia en su universo privado de dolor.

Hasta Lucius se doblo un poco por la mitad en simpatia hacia el dolor de su hijo. Hermione siseo lamentando el incidente y Narcisa intentaba no reir.

Hacia siglos que no habia tanta vida en la mansion Malfoy.

-Mas vale que luego me compenses por esto….-Susurro Draco a su esposa saliendo como podia de la cama.

Ella solo le guiño un ojo y le lanzo un beso mientras como una mama ganso movia las manos para espantar a todos sus hijos fuera del dormitorio, cogia una bata y se la ponia sobre su pijama para bajar a desayunar.

Toda la familia Malfoy al completo consiguio llegar al salon mas o menos sin incidentes.

Hermione suspiro. El año pasado uno de los cuadros habia hecho llorar a Marfik. Asqueroso mestizo, le habia llamado. Deshonra. Indigno del apellido Malfoy.

El cuadro de Arktourus Rigel Malfoy fue borrado de manera lenta y deliberada delante de todos los demas retratos, y el lienzo emborronado aun oliendo a decapante fue colgado como advertencia a los demas retratos. Pese a que los habitantes de las pinturas solian mirar mal a los niños y a Hermione, ninguno volvio a decir nada. Del retrato de Septimus y Caelis Malfoy salian vitores entusiasmados mientras Arktorous era borrado de la galeria de retratos.

Era curioso. Ahora en esa galeria tambien habia un retrato de Hermione y Draco. Junto al de Lucius y Narcisa.

Y otro en una de las salas de te. Con Draco, Hermione y los cinco hijos de la pareja.

Era curioso como iban convirtiendose poco a poco en parte de la vida el uno del otro. Y como su historia se iba mezclando.

Despues del desayuno, a eso de la 9 de la mañana, el tutor llego. Hermione habia querido que los niños fueran a una clase preescolar, pero no habia habido suerte.

Aun asi, Hermione habia conseguido salirse en parte con la suya. Los iban, tres dias a la semana, a un centro de estuidos Muggle. Por que la castaña queria que conocieran parte de su legado. Habian habido amargas discusiones sobre el tema, pero Hermione habia sido tajante.

Asi que por las mañanas, Los niños recivian a alguno de sus tutores que les preparaba intelectualmente en varias materias como anticipo de lo que aprenderian en hogwats y tres veces a la semana, iban a un colegio privado Muggle donde iban a clases que les enseñaban otras cosas mas mundanas que los entretenian mucho.

Pero lo mejor eran esos otras tardes.

Los lunes, Draco y un tutor de musica enseñaban a los niños a tocar diferentes instrumentos.

Los viernes por la tarde, Narcisa cogia a los niños y les enseñaba modales, etiqueta y sobretodo, les enseñaba a pintar.

Y los fines de semana….bueno, los fines de semana se iban rotando para juntarse con los amigos e ir creando lazos entre todos los niños.

Harry y Pansy habian tenido ya sus cuatro hijos. James siendo el mayor, y Severus el segundo. Luego llegaron Albus Adam y Sirius Phillip. Los cuatro eran morenos de pelo azabache con ojos verdes. Pero sus facciones no podian ser mas diferentes. Sirius y Severus se parecian mas a Pansy que a Harry.

Luna y Theo tambien habian tenido su cupo completo. Despues de Statto y Frankenstrat (Frank para abreviar) llegaron Lucille Amora (la unica hija de la pareja) y Rickenbacker Enar (que era llamado Rick de forma cariñosa). Cuando le preguntaron por los nombres, Theo siempre se encogia de hombres y decia que era por el amor de Luna a la musica muggle.

Ginny y Blaise tuvieron una niña mas, Idara Gina antes de que naciera su hijo menor y unico varon de la familia, Dante Gian. Y aunque Blaise estaba enamorado de todas y cada una de sus hijas, no cabia en si de gozo cuando por fin tuvo un "miniyo", como solia decir el. Aun que el pobre Dante era el chivo expiatorio de sus hermanas que lo torturaban constantemente por mas que Ginny intentaba hacer que fueran buenas chicas. Slytherin hasta la medula todas ellas….

Aun que Lavander nunca iba a esas reuniones, Hector si iba. Y llevaba a sus cuatro niños. Despues de Lawrence y Leopold, la pareja habian tenido dos niñas. Margareth Nina, y la mas jovencita, Anastaria Marina.

Ron y Lyra, para disgusto de mas de uno, acabaron tambien empezando a aparecer. Ellos y sus cuatro hijas. Era algo de lo que muchos se burlaban aun que no a la cara de Ron: EL no seria quien pasara a delante el apellido Weasley. Despues de Melocoton Flor y Kiwi Melon, llegaron al mundo Dulce Cereza y Fresita Rosa. Ni siquiera Ron era capaz de presentar a sus hijas sin poner cara de abatimiento y vergüenza. Lyra por su parte, estaba increiblemente orgullosa de su familia. Por suerte, Melocoton se hacia llamar Mel. Kiwi era conocida como Iggi por todos. Fresita se hacia llamar Rosa y pegaria a cualquiera que la llamara de otro modo. Dulce Cereza aun era demasiado pequeña para buscar su propio apodo, pero sus hermanas estaban trabajando en ello. No iban a dejar que su hermanita sufriera lo que ellas habian pasado, y eso que aun no habian empezado el colegio….

Susan y charlie habian vuelto de Rumania ese año. Con sus cuatro retoños tambien. Fabian Oswald siendo el mayor. Clarice Evelyn siendo la mediana. Y unas mellizas no identicas llamadas Olive Eliza e Ivy Jade.

Angelina y George apenas se perdian una de esas reuniones. Fred II Amato y Roxane Vera disfrutaban horrores con sus amigos. Pero luego habian tenido a Muriel Allegra y a Fabian Titus.

Percy y Romana casi nunca iban, mas que nada por sus trabajos. Pero siempre mandaban a sus cuatro retoños con Angelina y George. Ernest Francis, Felicity Gea, Serendipity Gaya y Cesar Gavin.

37 niños. Todos los fines de semana. De entre uno y cinco años. Cada fin de semana era un caos. O bien en la casa de los Potter, en la de los Nott, la de los Zabini o los Malfoy. En algunas ocasiones en la Madriguera. Por que eran las unicas casas que podian albergar semejante caos.

Cada fin de semana era un circo de vida, lloros, tirones de pelo, mocos, gritos y "yo no he sido, lo juro".

Y de alguna manera, era fantastico y ninguno de ellos lo querria de otro modo.

Aquel dia en concreto era jueves. Los niños fueron con su tutor a su clase privada, donde estaban aprendiendo a escribir y aprendian tambien frances.

Draco cargo a Hermione sobre el hombro y fue derecho de nuevo a su habitacion. Tal y como tiro a su esposa que no paraba de reir sobre la cama, Kuatto aparecio en un sono Ploop haciendo que Draco quisiera tirarse de los pelos.

-El señor Nott le ha enviado una lechuza urgente sobre un asunto de la sociedad Malzabott, Amo…

Draco rodo los ojos frustrado. Ultimamente no habia forma de hechar un polvo en paz. Casate para esto.

Hermione empezo a reir.

-Anda, ve. Yo estare un rato en el estudio. Aun tengo cosas que organizar para cuando vaya a los examenes de legislacion el año que viene.

-Creia que ya tenias tu licenciatura en legislacion…-dijo el arqueando las cejas y buscando su ropa.

-Tengo la de legislacion magica y la de criaturas. Me estoy sacando la de legislacion internacinal…

el silvo impresionado.

-Para que quieres Legislacion Internacional?

Ella sonrio con cierta malicia.

-Recuerdas que estoy esperando a empezar mi carrera politica para cuando los niños vayan a Howards y mientras tanto me limito a ir preparandome y criar a los niños y participar en politica solo en proyectos menores para ir allanando comino?

El asintio.

-Pues digamos simplemente que en ciertos aspectos que tengo planeado para el futuro, legislacion internacinal me ayudara mucho para abrir ciertas puertas y crear algunas leyes que no solo beneficien a gran bretaña.

-No se si quiero saberlo…-rio el impresionado.

-Mejor- Sonrio ella radiante.

Draco termino de vestirse, beso a su mujer y a recoger la carta de Theo que lo citaba en su castillo lo antes posible.

Era para discutir ciertos asuntos. Eso era cierto.

Como uno que tenia por insistencia de Hermione.

Draco, Theo y Blaise habian comprado un area de mas de 2000 hectareas y habian construido invernaderos y zonas de granja. Habian contratado a Neville Longbottom para un proyecto bastante interesante: cultivar plantas exoticas y raras para ingredientes de pociones. Y por insistencia de Hermione, una de las plantas que iban a cultivar alli era aconito.

El aconito salvaje era el mas potente. La gente no lo cultivaba por que su eficacia magica descencia a la mitad. Y nadie sabia por que. Pero lo bueno que tenia poder cultivarlo a gran escala es que duplicar las raciones para que el efecto fuera el mismo dejaba de ser un problema. Y que el aconito salvaje en gran bretaña fuera raro y estuviera practicamente en peligro de extincion aun mejoraba mas las cosas.

Lo malo es que no tenia mucha demanda. Pero era uno de los proyectos de Hermione a largo plazo: crear un stock para cuando ella planeaba que si hubiera mucha demanda.

Claro que una buena parte de esas tierras estaban siendo usadas para cultivar plantas mas rentables, exoticas y caras cuya venta subvencionaran y generaran beneficios para el pequeño proyecto. Todo empezo hacia dos años. Y desde entonces, toda la inversion habia sido recuperada e incluso habian tenido ganancias que habian reinvertido mejorando instalaciones y contratando mas personal. Incluso compraron 500 hectareas mas adyacentes al terreno que ya tenian.

Gracias a la dedicacion y el talento de Neville, la insistencia y los conocimientos de Hermione y las inversiones de Draco, la granja que habian llamado "Moonstone" era la unica de toda Europa que producia Azafran Purpura. Esa variante del azafran solo se cultivaba en Asia, en pequeñas cantidades. Solo con eso habian reventado el mercado de esa carisima y rara especia usada en muchas pociones cosmeticas de las mas exclusivas. Neville incluso habia esquejado e hibridado algunos tipos de Mirto Magico y ahora eran los unicos productores del Mirto Longbottom, que era capaz de almacenar y expeler la magia mucho mas rapido y de manera mas estable que otras cepas, con lo que todas las empresas productoras de escobas voladoras literalmente, se peleaban entre ellas para hacerse con la mayor cantidad posible de su produccion y fabricar asi las mejores escobas. Draco estaba especialmente euforico con ese logro.

Claro que uno de sus mayores logros fue conseguir una variacion de la pocion matalobos que no requiriera Aconito en planta, si no que pudiera hacerse con esencia concentrada de aconito. Y ahi entraba su produccion a gran escala de esa planta. Por que Hermione planeaba producir y vender esa pocion a los hombres lobos y que no costara un ojo de la cara. Hacer que la produccion fuera mas barata haria que los costes de venta al publico fueran mas asequible, y no algo prohibitivo como era actualmente. Pero eso vendria cuando estuviera preparada para actuar.

Por que antes, Hermione se habria lanzado de cabeza ha luchar por sus causas basandose solo en su inteligencia. Ahora era una Malfoy. De Draco habia aprendido cabezoneria y testarudez (algo que ya tenia). De Narcisa habia aprendido paciencia y a socializar. Y llevaba cinco años ganando puntos con las casas nobles y las familias mas poderosas. Y de Lucius...bueno, de Lucius habia aprendido a conseguir lo que queria por cualquier medio necesario a base de astucia e ingenio. Y a aprobecharse del sistema cuando jugar limpio no era una opcion viable. No es que Hermione fuera a romper las reglas. Pero podia saltarselas sin romperlas. Ya cambiaria el sistema mas a delante. Era ambiciosa en sus proyectos. Pero eran a largo plazo. No podia cometer errores por apresuarse.

Asi que Draco y Hermione llevaban cinco años no solo siendo padres, si no preparandose para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor para sus hijos.

Seis horas mas tarde Draco volvia a casa.

Estaba agotado.

Hermione habia salido al ministerio para hacer alguna cosa y prefirio no hacer preguntas.

Los niños estaban jugando con Lucius.

Sonrio.

Cuando Hermione volvio a casa era casi la hora de cenar.

Cenar en familia era una tradicion que Narcisa se ponia muy irritable si se saltaban. Y Draco era un buen hijo que nunca queria irritar a su madre.

Esa noche, cuando por fin estuvieron solos, Draco miro a Hermione de forma depredadora.

Y alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Mama!- Aullo Antares llorando.

Abrieron la puerta y la pequeña rubia estaba alli, mirando a sus padres entre sollozos.

-He tenido una pesadilla….

De detras de un tapiz salieron los trillizos.

-Si Tares puede dormir con vosotros nosotros tambien!

Antes de que pudieran decir nada, Marfik, Altair y Thuban ya estaban corriendo cuarto a dentro y colandose en la cama de sus padres poniendose comodos.

Draco suspiro mientras sentia como la vena de su cuello se hinchaba. Y escucho algo a su espalda.

Scorpius estaba asomando la cabeza por su puerta, mirando a su padre con un puchero. EL era el mayor. El tenia que ser fuerte. Pero tambien queria ir a dormir con sus padres si sus hermanos iban a tener esa suerte.

Draco rodo los ojos y abrio mas la puerta en una muda invitacion. Scorpius sonrio radiante y salio corriendo colandose en el cuarto de sus padres y saltando en la cama junto a Antares y los trillizos, que se habian acurrucado al lado de su madre.

Para mortificacion del ojigris mayor, Hermione sonrie traviesa.

-Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente….-susurro con malicia.

Ella se encogio de hombros.

-Otro dia quizas, querido?

Draco gruño. Esto no iba a quedar asi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tres horas mas tarde los niños estaban dormidos.

Draco salio de la cama lentamente y con un cuidado extremo, separo a sus cinco retoños del cuerpo de su esposa, a la que cogio estilo princesa en brazos para sacarla de la habitacion.

Las cosas no iban a quedar asi.

Salio de su ala de la mansion. No iba a arriesgarse a despertar a los niños.

Fue a la salita de Te azul y sin encender las luces, por que la chimenea estaba prendida y habia luz suficiente, dejo a Hermione en el sofa, comenzando a besarle el vientre y a quitarle las bragas. Iba a despertarla con un orgasmo. Oh, vaya que si.

Un carraspeo lo saco de su ensoñacion mientras tenia ya las bragas de Hermione a la altura de las rodillas de ella.

Alzo los ojos con la lengua dentro del hombligo de su esposa.

-Yo creo que mejor me voy a disfrutar de una bebida a otra parte, te parece bien, hijo?

Draco gruño frustrado mientras Lucius, con una cara de poker de manual, se aseguraba mucho de no decir nada sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

-No he visto nada?- Pregunto Lucius con cierta sorna.

-No has visto nada- Corroboro Draco sin un apice de gracia en la voz.

Cuando la puerta de la salita de Te azul se cerro con un suave click, Draco oyo otro carraspeo.

-Por favor, dime que tu padre no te ha pillado intentando asaltarme mientras estaba medio dormida ni me ha visto con las bragas bajadas….-susurro suplicante Hermione.

Draco trago saliva. No habia forma de hechar un polvo ultimamente...no le daban un maldito respiro.

-Mi padre no me ha pillado intentando asaltarte mientras estabas medio dormida ni te ha visto con las bragas bajadas.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos.

-Estas mintiendo, verdad?

-Como un vellaco.

Hermione rio por no llorar.

-Bueno….-Susurro Draco con cierta esperanza en su voz- Ya que estamos aquí?

Hermione rio con mas ganas mientras el peleaba con sus piernas para quitarle del todo las bragas y hundir su cara en el sexo de sus esposa para intentar ponerla a tono y salvar la noche.

La puerta de la salita de Te azul se abrio de golpe.

-Draco cielo, sabes por que tu padre no paraba de reir…Oh Santo Merlin, no he visto nada! No he visto nada!- Narcisa cerro la puerta lo mas rapido que pudo.

Draco y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro.

-Esto no es justo…-Mascullo Hermione derrumbandose en el sofa.

Draco solo queria llorar.

Que habia hecho el al universo para merecerse esto?


	53. Chapter 53

CAPITULO 53: Cosas de niños

Estaban todos en la mansion Zabini. Draco y Hermione respiraron tranquilos. Habia sido una semana horrible con los niños.

Los trillizos estaban en modo "vamos a dar guerra" y tenian superioridad numerica frente a los mellizos, aun que estos fueran practicamente un año mayores.

Antares era la que peor lo habia pasado. Marfik de alguna forma se habia hecho con una bomba de hechizos coloreantes de la tienda de bromas de George y su hemana mayor habia acabado con el pelo de un vibrante color morado. Antares estaba furiosa. Draco habia tardado tres dias en romper el hechizo, no habia forma de quitarlo.

El cuarto de Scorpius habia olido a algo en descomposicion durante varios dias. No habia manera de encontrar el origen del olor. Hasta que tras un monton de amenazas, Altair confeso que habia hecho un roto en el colchon de su hermano y habia metido trozos de pescado crudo dentro antes de volver a coser. Para ese entonces la peste ya era nauseabunda. Y fue todo un desafio ventilar esa habitacion.

Thuban habia llenado la alcachofa de la ducha de Antares con fango y turba, y los gritos de su hermana cuando fue a darse un baño y le cayo encima toda esa mugre en descomposicion fueron terribles.

Antares era una de esas niñas que odiaban el color rosa. Decia que era de nenas bobas. Vete a saber por que. Ella preferia los azules, los verdes y los rojos. Pero parecia alergica a todo lo que fuera rosa. Para frustracion de Narcisa.

Draco y Hermione nunca supieron del todo como se las apañaron los gemelos con sus cuatro añitos y medio para conseguir que todo, absolutamente todo lo que estaba en el cuarto de Antares acabara siendo rosa chicle. Desde su ropa, a sus zapatos, los muebles...Hasta Kuatto acabo teñido de ese espeluznante color. No hubo castigo, amenaza o suplica que hiciera confesar como lo habian conseguido, aun que todos sospechaban que de alguna manera, George habia tenido algo que ver en la planificacion de la boda.

Como consiguieron que Scorpius acabara con sus dientes incisivos del tamaño de paletas, tambien fue uno de esos grandes misterios. Hermione se puso realmente furiosa con esa. Draco tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse con el recuerdo.

Por eso ese fin de semana las cosas parecian mas relajantes. Poder soltar a los niños y tener un rato de aldultos con otros adultos parecia….un sueño.

Claro que cuando vieron a Antares con cara de estar altamente satisfecha sabian que iba ha haber problemas.

Draco decidio ocuparse el.

-Cielo, que has hecho?- pregunto tranquilamente.

Antares le tendio a su padre un tubo de pegamento muggle instantaneo. Y la sonrisa de la niña se ensancho.

Draco alzo la ceja. Preocupado.

-Antares?

-Mama dice que hay cosas de adultos que no debemos tocar.-Fue lo unico que dijo la niña, que parecia flotar en su mundo

-eh, si, eso es cierto.

-Por que son cosas vergonzosas que no entendemos.-La pequeña miro a su padre. Draco arqueo una segunda ceja.

-Y los adultos, por alguna razon, se enfadan mucho cuando tocamos cosas que no deberiamos tocar. Cosas que suelen estar en los cajones de las mesitas junto a la cama.

Draco trago saliva. Oh, Merlin. No sabia que habia hecho Antares, pero estando en casa de Blaise eso no podia ser bueno.

Cuando 3 minutos mas tarde, los gritos de las madres y padres presentes comenzaron, Draco no sabia si queria mirar o no.

Pero alli estaban. Los dos hijos mayores de Potter, el heredero de los Slughorn y sus trillizos, los tres con dildos de diferentes tamaños pegados en el medio de sus frentes trotando por el patio.

-Mira papa! Somos unicornios!- Grito Marfik en toda su inocencia.

Draco abrio la boca sin poder evitarlo. Sobretodo cuando el consolador que Altair llevaba pegado en la frente se enchufo solo y comenzo a vibrar con un sonoro BRBRBbrbrbrbBRbrBrbrbBRbRBRrrrr que parecia llenar el patio.

Antares ensacho su sonrisa.

-Los trillizos estan en problemas?- Comento esperanzada la niña.

-No te haces una idea de cuanto….-Draco trago saliva mientras veia como Hermione corria tras sus hijos gritando como una loca roja de vergüenza. Blaise estaba palido. Ginny queria que se latragara latierra.

Harry Potter estaba en modo auror a toda potencia cazando a sus retoños para quitarles los vergonzosos juguetes sexuales de la cabeza.

Para horror de todos, Luna estaba sacando fotos por que encontraba el incidente adorable y queria un recuerdo. Theo estaba comiendose un sanwich de pepino y yogur fascinado con todo la escena.

-Bien- Fue lo unico que dijo su hija.

Draco la miro. No sabia si debia sentirse horrorizado por lo que su pequeña era capaz de hacer o orgulloso de los slytherin que era.

-Tu sabes que son esos...cuernos brillantes de colores?- Pregunto Draco realmente preocupado.

-No necesito saber que son para comprender que es algo de adultos que va a meter a los trillizos en problemas.

Oh si. Slytherin hasta el tuetano. Draco no pudo evitar sonreir.

Puede que no le hiciera mucha gracia que sus tres hijos menores fueran por ahi con juguetes sexuales que Blaise habia usado con Ginny….pero habia que reconocer que Antares sehabia vengado. Y a logrande.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esas Navidades las cosas fueron un poco raras. Sobretodo cuando en el arbol del gran salon de la Mansion Malfoy aparecieron colgados un monton de tampones usados de Hermione.

Los niños solo miraron confundidos a sus abochornados padres y a sus abuelos que parecian hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reir.

No entendian por que todo el mundo se habia puesto furioso.

A ellos esas cosas con hilos para colgar y rojas les habian parecido muy navideñas. Aun que olieran un poco raro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antares estaba de morros. Su puchero se habia convertido en un asterisco austero y serio y estaba muy enfadada por que sus abuelos no paraban de regañarla, su padre estaba muy ofendido y su madre...bueno, su madre estaba en la habitacion de al lado y no podia parar de reir.

Era el dia que los niños habian estado cotilleando en los tocadores de su madre y su abuela, habian cogido todo el maquillaje y Antares habia decidido que iba a poner a sus hermanos "guapos y muy bonitos".

Y ahi estaban. Sus cuatro hermanos varones pintarrajeados como si fueran cuadros de Picasso. Con sus parpados llenos de brochazos de brillantes colores, bocas perfiladas con pintalabios que iban desde el rojo fuego al tono coral. Mofletes enrojecidos hasta tener el tono de manzanas y sus rostros empalidecidos con una capa de dos dedos de base de maquillaje y polvos.

El pelo de los cuatro varones habia sido recogido y trenzado de manera estravagante con todas las cintas, orquillas, ganchitos, y broches que Antares habia encontrado.

Eran cuatro pequeñas obras de arte al horror de todo lo que un Drag Queen no debe ser.

Antares no comprendia a que venia todo el escandalo. Llevaba horas trabajando y esforzandose muchisimo en que sus hermanos estuvieran preciosos. Todos llenos de color y muy brillantes. Y era a ella a la que regañaban. No era justo.

No hacian mas que decirle que eso eran cosas de chicas que los chicos no llevaban. Eso si que no era justo.

-Por que los chicos no tienen derecho a estar guapos? Fue lo que pregunto ella.

Y ahi fue cuando Narcisa empezo a reir y miro a Draco y a Lucius con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-A esa pregunta respondeis vosotros.

Los dos adultos Malfoy la fulminaron con la mirada. Traidora. Dejarlos solos ante el peligro… Esa tarde hubieron muchisimas explicaciones.

Y Hermione seguia partiendose de risa. XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una tarde Los trillizos y Scorpius estaban muy atareados en lo que parecia ser un proyecto secreto. Antares estaba, para variar, furiosa. Por que eran "cosas de chicos" por lo visto, y eso lacondenaba a no participar en la diversion. Asi que hizo lo massensato.

-MAMA! PAPA! Los chicos no me dejan jugar con ellos por que dicen que las chicas no pueden hacer lo que estan haciendo!

Cuando Draco y Hermione fueron a la sala de juegos donde los niños estaban, se quedaron helados.

Los cuatro niños estaban con las camisas arremangadas, muy concentrados, dibujando en sus antebrazos lo que parecia una cebolla con dientes de la que salia una especie de serpiente deforme.

-Que estais haciendo?- Dijo Draco que de pronto tenia la boca muy seca.

-El dibujo que el abuelo y tu teneis en el brazo!- Canturreo Thuban muy contento- Mama y la abuela no lo tienen. Asi que es cosa de chicos! Asi nosotros seremos como el abuelo y tu!

Draco entro en panico. Y miro a Hermione horrorizado.

Hermione no sabia si reir o llorar. Que los niños quisieran sentir una conexión con su padre y su abuelo era bueno. La inocencia de su razonamiento era adorable. Pero que estuvieran copiando la marca tenebrosa en sus brazos con rotuladores...eso no era tan bueno.

Ella suspiro.

Y se sento con los niños.

-No es algo que querais copiar.

-Por que?- pregunto Scorpius bastante molesto. Lleva una eternidad esperando para que le hicieran su dibujo en el brazo y ahora que lo tenia no queria quitarselo.

-Ese dibujo que papa lleva en el brazo y que el abuelo tambien tiene no es algo bueno. Hace mucho tiempo, hicieron algo que no debian haber hecho. Una mala decision. Y ese dibujo fue algo asi como una marca que llevaban personas que hicieron cosas terribles. Papa y el abuelo tuvieron que pagar un precio muy alto por sus errores. Y ahora, esa marca representa un pasado que ellos quieren dejar atrás. Es como un recordatorio de lo que no tienen que volver ha hacer.

-Que hicieron que fue tan malo?- Pregunto Scorpius bastante esceptico. Su papa era bueno. Y el abuelo, aun que era muy serio, tambien era bueno. Le costaba hacerse a la idea de que no fuera asi.

-Aun sois muy pequeños para comprenderlo…-Fue lo que dijo Hermione. Sabia que sus hijos tenian una curiosidad impresionante. Iba a costarles dejar el tema.

-Esa es una historia que os contare otro dia- Sentencio Draco, que de pronto se habia puesto bastante serio.- Pero vosotros no os vais a pintar esa marca en el brazo. Entendido?

Cuando Hermione cogio un trapo y comenzo a frotar los brazos de sus hijos para quitarles sus marcas tenebrosas caseras e infantiles de la piel, Marfik vio que su madre tambien tenia una marca. Y sus ojos se pusieron enormes.

Ya sabian leer. En el brazo de su mama ponia "Sangresucia". Esa era una palabra muy muy mala. Muy muy fea. Una palabra que nunca se debia usar por que era terrible. El pequeño cogio el brazo de su madre y miro la palabra gravada en la piel de su madre con dolor. El resto de pequeños fueron soltando ruiditos de asombro y miedo al ver la palabra-que-nunca-debe-ser-usada en el brazo de su madre.

Y de pronto, los cuatro mini-yos de Draco no sabian que decir. Todos querian preguntar. Pero ninguno se atrevia.

Hermione sonrio con cierta tristeza.

-Esta tambien es una historia que os contare si quereis saberla. Pero no ahora. Cuando seais un poco mayores. Antes de que vayais a Hogwarts os la contare. Os lo prometo.

-Hermione…-comenzo Draco nervioso. Con once años no estaban preparados para saber eso.

-Los niños pueden ser crueles, Draco- Ella le miro con una ceja arqueada. Su marido habia sido un niño muy cruel, y el aparto la mirada avergonzado- Deben saberlo. Aun no….pero antes de ir al colegio, deben saberlo. Por que otros niños les contaran la historia. Puede que les digan cosas por ello. Deben saberlo. No podemos ocultar el pasado. Hemos aprendido de el. Fueron lecciones que nos costaron grandes perdidas. Si no queremos que cometan los mismos errores, debemos contarselo.

-Mama?- Scorpius no comprendia lo que estaba pasando, pero sabia que era algo serio. Algo muy adulto. Y muy serio. Y eso le asustaba. Por que no lo entendia.

-Pediste perdon?- Pregunto de pronto Altair.

Draco y Hermione miraron al pequeño sin comprender.

-Por las cosas malas que hiciste y por lo que tienes tu dibujo en el brazo. Pediste perdon? Por que la abuela dice que cuando hacemos cosas malas, tenemos que pedir perdon.- Altair hablaba muy serio. Puede que fuera un trasto y que le gustaran las travesuras. Pero hasta el sabia que cuando hacia llorar a alguno de sus amigos o a su hermana, tenia que ir a pedir disculpas. Cuando alguien lloraba es que la broma no era divertida. Y eso le ponia triste a el tambien. No le gustaba hacer reir a otros. Cuando hacia trastadas era por que queria hacer reir. No era divertido si alguien se ponia triste.

-Si. Pedi perdon. Llevo pidiendo perdon mucho tiempo- Draco sonrio con cierta dulzura. Y miro a Hermione con un amor infinito.- Pero hay algo que debeis comprender. Hay gente que me ha

perdonado. Y gente que no me perdonara nunca. Igual que al abuelo. Pero lo mas importante es que hay cosas que yo me he perdonado a mi mismo...y cosas que no me perdonare nunca.

Draco se acerco a Hermione y le paso los dedos por la terrible cicatriz que ella llevaba en su brazo. Con un suspiro.

-Por las cosas que hiciste?- Pregunto Thuban que no entendia del todo que estaba pasando.

-Y por las que debi hacer y no hice.-fue la respuesta de su padre.

-No podias haber hecho nada y lo sabes…-dijo la castaña con bastante tristeza.

Draco aparto la mirada. A veces se preguntaba si las cosas podrian haber sido diferentes si aquel dia, hubiera protegido a Hermione. Cogerla y desaparecerse, lejos de alli.

Aceptar la ayuda de Dumbledore y evitar que Snape lo matara.

Fugarse de la mansion e ir a buscar ayuda a la orden del fenix con su madre. Envenenar a todos los mortifagos que plagaban su casa.

Suspiro.

Los cuatro niños miraban a sus padres confusos. Algo pasaba y no eran capaces de comprenderlo. Pero les habian prometido respuestas antes de que fueran a Hogwarts. Podian esperar.

Pero hasta entonces….nada de volver a jugar a ponerse en el brazo la marca de papa y el abuelo. Eso ponia muy triste a mama. Y a mama no se la pone triste.

Era algo que les habia enseñado el abuelo. Y la abuela. Y papa.

Todo lo que hace daño a la familia es malo. Si esa cosa hacia daño a mama, ellos odiaban ese dibujo.

Por que eran Malfoy. Y los Malfoy cuidan unos de otros. XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Eso no puede ser cierto!- Dijo Scorpius muy enfadado.

-Si lo es! Me lo ha dicho mi mama!- Chillo James indignado.

-Como va a funcionar asi?- Repitio Scorpius completamente esceptico.

-Que si! Mi mama dice que si besas a una chica a la que quieres mucho mucho mucho, le pones magicamente un bebe en la barriga y te conviertes en papa.

Scorpius penso en ello. James podia ser un trasto, pero no era un mentiroso. No veia la logica en todo eso, pero era una posibilidad.

Mas tarde, Minerva Zabini corrio hacia Scorpius con todas las chicas soltando risitas. Iba con la determinacion de alguien a quien le han puesto un desafio. Cosa que era cierto.

Asi fue como a sus seis añitos de edad, Scorpius recivio su primer beso. Con Minerva cogiendole del pelo y estrellando su boca achocolatada contra la suya de manera violenta haciendo chocar dientes. Dolio un monton.

Pero Scorpius no se podia centrar en eso. Esto era un desastre.

Pero Scorpius era ya un niño grande y muy serio, miro a Minerva. Su abuela le habia enseñado a ser un pequeño caballero.

Asi que con toda la seriedad de un rey en miniatura que sabe que va a cambiar el destino de una nacion, cogio a una muy sorprendida Minerva de la mano y troto por el patio con toda su determinacion hasta ir a donde estaba su padre sentao con sus amigos.

-Papa, tengo que casarme con Minerva. La he dejado embarazada. Fue un accidente.

El ruido de Draco atragantandose con su pasta de te mientras se ponia azul de golpe fue espantoso. La cara de Blaise fue un autentico poema.

Theo, por su parte, solo carraspeo muy incomodo.

-Draco, tu hijo es un poco precoz….

Scorpius no le veia la gracia. Iba a ser padre. Eso era un asunto muy serio. XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco no estaba nada contento. Hermione estaba en el ministerio y no habia habido forma de localizarla cuando recivio la llamada a ese dispositivo movil de comunicación que ella habia insistido que aprendiera a usar en caso de emergencia.

Habia habido una "incidencia" en la escuela muggle a la que llevaba a sus hijos, muy a su pesar.

No le gustaba que sus hijos fueran a esa escuela por mucho que Hermione dijera que era bueno para ellos. No le gustaba no poder localizar a su esposa. No le gustaba tener que ir al Londres Muggle solo. Y desde luego, no le gustaba tener que tratar con esa pedante imbecil que era la directora del centro escolar, que no hacia mas que batir pestañas y ruborizarse como una colegiala cada vez que lo veia. Por el amor de Salazar...esa mujer tenia que tener la edad e su madre y flirteaba con el!

Sus cinco hijos estaban en el despacho cuando entro.

Scorpius, abrazado a Antares que no paraba de sollozar. Y los trillizos firmemente depie delante de sus hermanos mayores, como una guardia de honor dispuestos a protegerlos.

Draco alzo una ceja. Eso no auguraba nada bueno…

Entonces llego otra profesora. Y las explicaciones comenzaron.

-Sus hijos han agredido a otros tres estudiantes del centro…-comenzo la profesora

-Eso no es cierto! No empezamos nosotros!- Grito Thuban rojo de ira. Sus dos trillizos asintieron empaticamente.

-Papa…-dijo Scorpius tendiendole algo a Draco.

El rubio mayor miro la mano de su hijo. Y para su horror, ahi estaba cortada a trasquilones, una larga trenza platinada.

Miro a su hija, que saco la cabeza del hombro de su hermano. Su preciosa nenita. Su princesita.

Su larga melena rubia habia sido mutilada brutalmente. Ahora, su pelo le llegaba a la altura dela mandibula. Y las puntas estaban todas desiguales y cortadas a lo bestia. Draco se puso palido de puraira.

-Scorpius, que ha pasado?

-Sr Malfoy- empezo la directora- Lo que paso…

-Le he preguntado a mi hijo!- Mascullo Draco de forma tajante. Se hizo el silencio en el despacho. Es algo que Draco habia heredado de su padre al madurar...la capacidad de imponerse con sumera presencia.

Scorpius trago saliva. Siguio acunando a Antares a su lado, que seguia sollozando tristemente.

-Habian dos niñas idiotas que no paraban de reir. Decian que Tares tiene un pelo estupido con un color estupido. Y dijeron que iban a arreglarselo. Una de esas niñas tenia un hermano. Asi que entre los tres cogieron a Tares y le cortaron la trenza con unas tijeras mientras se reian.

Draco miro a su niña. Se acerco a su pequeña princesa y la abrazo suavemente. La niña se puso a llorar desconsolada en brazos de su padre.

-Que paso luego?- Pregunto Draco acariciando la espalda de su nena intentando consolarla. No era una perdida terrible. AL llegar a casa le coceria a Antares una pocion crecepelo y en unas horas su melena volveria a estar radiante. Pero la niña eso no lo sabia y se sentia atacada y mutilada. Para una nena de seis añitos su pelo es sagrado. Narcisa se pasaba horas y horas acicalandoselo, cepillandoselo y alabandolo. Antares se sentia muy orgullosa de su pelo. Igualito al de su papa. Y tan largo o mas que el de su abuelo. Y se lo habian cortado a la fuerza. Draco comprendia por que lloraba.

Scorpius volvio a tragar saliva y se envalentono.

-Cuando los trillizos y yo vimos lo que habia pasado lo arreglamos.- al ver que su padre alzaba una ceja, Scorpius lo aclaro- Yo derribe al hermano mayor. Y mientras Marfik inmovilizaba a una de las

niñas, Altair y Thuban cogieron las tijeras y le cortaron el pelo a la otra. Cuando terminaron con una, fueron a la otra. Y cuando acabaron de pelarlas a las dos, pelamos al otro niño.

-Como de corto les dejasteis el pelo?- Draco no podia dejar de sentir cierto regocijo. Los muggles no tienen pocion crecepelo.

-Todo lo que pudimos.- Fue la respuesta.

-Sr Malfoy, ese comportamiento es inaceptable! Deberian haber avisado a los profesores para aplicar un castigo! Lamentamos mucho lo que ha pasado con su hija, pero sus hijos atacaron a otros estudiantes y eso…

-Mis hijos- volvio a cortar Draco a la directora- No atacaron a otros estudiantes. Vengaron el honor de su hermana.

Las dos profesoras se quedaron pasmadas ante esa revelacion. La directora se recupero antes de la sorpresa.

-Sr Malfoy, hay unas reglas…

-Esos otros crios, los que atacaron a mi hija en primer lugar, van a ser castigados?- la corto por tercera vez.

-Creemos que no es necesario y que un acto de reconciliacion…. Draco no escucho mas.

Se puso en pie cargando a Antares en sus brazos.

-Chicos, nos vamos.- Dijo firmemente.

Sus trillizos y Scorpius se pusieron obedientemente alrededor de su padre y salieron del despacho dejando a una anonadada directora con la palabra en la boca que no dejaba de llamarlo.

Esa tarde, mientras Antares tomaba su pocion crecepelo y se calmaba del ataque de histeria que habia tenido, recompenso a sus pequeños invitandolos a helado y todos los dulces que quisieron comer.

Puede que Hermione se enfadara. Proteger a la familia estaba bien, pero abusar de la fuerza no. O eso decia ella.

Draco era un padre muy, muy orgulloso. XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione les explico a los trillizos que para distinguir que era de cada uno de ellos y evitar mas peleas, debian poner su nombre en cada una de sus cosas.

Draco comprendio el problema nada mas oir la explicacion. Hermione, en esas cosas, era mas ingenua.

Esa misma tarde no habia un solo objeto en la mansion que no tuviera un nombre y otro escrito con letras grandes y brillantes.

Lucius se habia enterado de lo que habia pasado despues de levantarse de la siesta. Y no estaba de buen humor.

Draco y Hermione intentaron no reirse cuando el furioso abuelo de los Malfoy se les planto delante con ALTAIR escrito en la frente.

-Me da igual como lo arregleis, pero esto acaba hoy mismo!- Les gruño indignadisimo. Narcisa suspiro viendo la escena.

Lucius enfadado era muy sexy.

Y hacia tanto, tantisimo tiempo que la Mansion no tenia tanta vida…. Solo con Draco habia sido sencillo…

Recordaba con nostalgia cuando ella, Bella y Andromeda eran pequeñas y su madre no estaba vigilandolas. Habian sido buenos tiempos. Sobretodo cuando se juntaban con Regulus y Sirius.

Le dolio el corazon.

Era una nueva era.

Y parecia estar llena de una nueva energia.

Iba a ser un reto criar a esta nueva generacion…. Pero Narcisa no podia ser mas feliz.

Sobretodo por que no tenia ni un solo segundo libre para aburrirse.

Entre otras cosas, por que Marfik se le habia colado al lado y estaba escribiendole su nombr en el brazo mascullando que el abuelo seria de Altair, pero que la abuela era suya.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Eran cosas de niños.


	54. Chapter 54

NOTA: Siento no haber subido este fin de semana, tenia el cumpleaños de un amigo, me he costipado de una manera brutal y tengo mocos hasta en los mocos, y aun seguimos con la reforma del cuarto. Ademas mi marido penso que era el mejor momento para formatearme el ordenador, no me aviso y en la ultima copia de seguridad que hice no tenia la carpeta con los archivos de este fic, asi que perdi no solo lo que ya tenia publicado si no los caps que aun tenia por publicar y ya tenia preparados. Casi me da un infarto. Menos mal que cierta persona fue una salvavidas y tenia copias de los caps que ya tenia listos por que me habia estado ayudando con los contenidos. Si no seguramente me habria tirado por una ventana….

CAPITULO 54: limites humanos

Hector estaba bastante satisfecho en general. Su pequeño negocio de pociones habia recivido una oferta fantastica hacia un par de años: Los Malfoy, con su proyecto Moonstone, lo habian contratado para investigar como mejorar la pocion matalobos. Y lo habian conseguido.

Habia sido un trabajo arduo, pesado y concienzudo, pero lo habian conseguido. Ahora le hacian otra oferta para la investigacion y desarrollo de otras pociones. Y le ponian un laboratorio porpio. En la granja Moonstone, donde tambien le darian una pequeña propiedad para el y su familia.

Hector habia pensado mucho en ello. Iba ha aceptar el trabajo. Pero vivir en Moonstone quizas fuera demasiado. Podia ir y venir en red flu todos los dias. Seria pesado...pero no era un problema.

Habian varias ventajas. Vivir en campo abierto con otras familias, como los Longbotton. Un entorno rural puramente magico...un ambiente de trabajo limpio y adecuado. Era una buena oportunidad.

Lo malo es que Lavander no aceptaria jamas mudarse de la casa que tenian en Londres. Hector no pensaba venderla. Mudarse a Moonstone era algo temporal. Y podian divivir su tiempo entre las dos residencias.

Llevaba algun tiempo intentando hablar con ella pero siempre que sacaba el tema Lavander se ponia hecha una arpia. Bueno, una arpia mas de lo normal.

Hector suspiro. Llevaban cinco años casados y ya habia desistido de intentar ser razonable con ella. Ya no sabia como afrontar el problema.

Su matrimonio era espantoso. Pero tenia a sus cuatro adorables niños y eso compensaba muchas cosas. Lo bueno es que apenas tenia que tratar con su esposa.

El intentaba ser razonable, sensato y educado con ella siempre que podia. Pero era dificil cuando lo unico que recivia de ella eran reproches, amargura y gritos.

Hector toco fondo un mes antes de esas navidades, cuando volvio a casa y encontro a sus hijos acurrucados todos juntos en el cuarto de Lawrence. Lavander estaba en el salon ojeando unas revistas y ni se molesto en saludarle. Cuando fue a ver a los niños los cuatro salieron corriendo a abrazarse a su padre y el mas pequeño sollozo.

Por lo visto, Lavander llevaba ignorandolos todo el santo dia. Y eso era algo que hacia todos los dias.

El dia que todo estallo para Hector fue la tarde en la que Lawrence fue muy serio y le pregunto "por que mama no nos quiere?"

Ver las caras desoladas y llenas de temor de sus cuatro pequeños cuando hablaban de Lavander le rompio el alma.

Hasta ahi habian llegado.

Envio una lechuza a Malfoy aceptando el trabajo y la vivienda, y tal y como recivio confirmacion dos dias despues, preparo los baules con todas sus cosas y todas las de los niños. En un solo dia, lo traslado todo via red flu haciendo muchisimos viajes.

Por suerte para el, ese dia Lavander estaba de compras.

Cuando ella volvio a casa, vio a Hector poniendole los abrigos a los pequeños.

-Me voy. Y me los llevo- Dijo el secamente preparado para una confrontacion. Lavander parecia no comprender lo que el queria decir y solo se encogio de hombros.

-No des un portazo al salir.

Lavander se fue directamente a la cocina a preparse la cena. Nunca se molestaba en cocinar nada para Hector ni para los niños.

A Slughorn padre le rechinaron los dientes. Eso era el colmo.

Cogiendo a los cuatro niños, se metio en la chimenea y grito su nueva direccion. Hasta aquí habian llegado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lavander ceno tranquilamente en la cocina.

Por fin habia calma y paz. Esa noche, cuando se fue a dormir, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no habia nadie en casa.

Cuando se desperto, y bajo a desayunar, el silencio la preocupo un poco, pero no se molesto en averiguar que pasaba.

Cuando se hizo la hora en la que normalmente Hector iba a trabajar, seguia sin haber movimiento en la casa.

Ni lloros, ni piececitos corriendo, ni voces infantiles...nada. Lavander no pudo mas. La curiosidad la estaba matando.

Fue a mirar y encontro literalmente, los cuartos de los niños vacios. Eso la hizo entrar en panico.

Fue al cuarto de Hector. Y a su despacho. Y al pequeño laboratorio que el tenia en el sotano de la casa.

Todo vacio.

Trago saliva.

Y luego se puso furiosa.

 _Me voy. Y me llevo a los niños._

Asi, sin explicaciones ni nada! Y sin razon!

 _Mentirosa-_ dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Lavander se puso furiosa. Bien, ya volverian. Hector no podia hacer eso. Cuando volviera a casa con los niños la iba a oir.

Pero Hector no volvio ese dia. Ni al siguiente. Ni en una semana. Lavander estaba en modo panico total. Y estaba sola.

Es lo que siempre habia querido desde que se presento voluntaria para la dichosa ley, no? Librarse de Hector. Y librarse de esos niños que no habia querido. No?

 _Mis hijos…._

Esos a los que no habia acunado. A los que no habia tratado con cariño. A los que ni habia abrazado ni a los que habia cambiado pañales. A los que no habia besado las pupas….esos niños que cada vez que lloraban, no habian conseguido que fuera ella la que fuera a ver que pasaba o a que tenian miedo.

De pronto, cinco años de negligencia la asaltaron. Todas esas emociones que habia reprimido, estrangulado y apartado de su mente volvieron a ella con una venganza apocaliptica.

Y no podia respirar.

El panico mas absoluto, la vergüenza mas atroz y la culpa mas abominable la asaltaron de forma despiadada.

Hector se habia ido, y se habia llevado a los niños. Respiro. Intentento calmarse. Era algo que podia arreglar.

Intento ponerse en contacto via llamas con su marido y recivio un mensaje diciendole que no tenia autorizacion para contactar con esa persona. Eso la puso histerica.

Se fue al ministerio.

Donde una oficionista muy educada la informo de que dado su comportamiento tras una inspeccion de su caso solicitada por su marido, y una conversacion de expertos con sus hijos, le habian entregado a Hector la custodia completa. No podian divorciarse ni buscar otras parejas, pero Hector se habia separado de ella. Habia dado pruebas de negligencia con recuerdos que los agentes del ministerio habian revisado en pensaderos. Asi como de abusos verbales y emocionales.

Lavander no podia respirar. Todo habia acabado.

Hector no podia hacer eso….verdad? Hector no haria eso….

Hector era educado, y tierno. Y atento...y siempre estaba ahi.

Hector la habia tratado como una reina en cada embarazo, y siempre atendia a sus necesidades. Hector no la abandonaria asi,….no la separaria de los niños…

 _Mis hijos…._ todas y cada una de las veces que la habian necesitado y no estuvo alli por que no habia querido estar ahi le asaltaron la mente impidiendole respirar.

-Su marido esta dispuesto a pasarle una pension y le ha nombrado albacea de la pripiedad en Londres en la que han residido hasta ahora para que pueda vivir alli.

Lavander solo asintio. Esto no podia estar pasando. Envio lechuzas que le fueron devueltas sin abrir.

Intento ir via red Flu para descubrir que las guardas de la nueva casa familiar no la dejaban entrar. Queria llorar de frustracion.

Un mes mas tarde Lavander estaba casi catatonica en la casa. Sin poder reaccionar.

Habia estado enfadada mucho tiempo y se habia desahogado con Hector, que habia sido tan victima de las circunstancias como ella. No lo habia querido. Y no lo habia aceptado. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que pese a todos los esfuerzos de el, ella no habia hecho nada por poner de su parte.

Lavander queria arañarse la cara. Le habia cogido cariño a Hector. Eso era cierto. Pero nunca lo demostraba. De hecho, llegaba a extremos absurdos para demostrar todo lo contrario. Por que queria que el fuera el que la buscara. Que se esforzara.

Pero el lo habia hecho, verdad? Siempre habia estado ahi. A su forma discreta, educada y conservadora.

Y sus hijos….los habia querido a todos y a cada uno de ellos. Lawrence, Leopold, Margareth y Anastasia.

Pero Lavander era consciente tambien de que los habia usado como armas para herir a Hector. Hacer daño a los niños habia herido profundamente a su marido. Y por lo visto, habia cruzado una linea de no retorno.

 _Eres un monstruo….-_ le repetia incansablemente esa voz de su cabeza.

Lavander se miro al espejo y se aterro de verse a si misma. Se habia convertido en una mujer apatica, rancia y amargada. Una mujer que habia llegado a maltratar emocional y verbalmente a sus hijos con tal de provocar esa misma apatia y amargura a su marido.

Solo se habia acostado de manera patetica con Hector para concevir. Y jamas le habia dejado tocarla. Hector, a su manera, habia intentado cortejarla y seducirla, incluso habia intentado hablar del tema para convencerla de que convirtieran su matrimonio en algo tolerable y civil, ya que no habia amor entre ellos.

Lavander practicamente le habia escupido en la cara. Y ahora se habia ido.

Recordaba con amargura el dia que le grito, embarazada de Margareth que lo mas agradable de llevar a sus engendros en las entrañas era no tener que sorportar que la tocara. Y que no podia esperar ha haberle parido cuatro monstruitos para poder mantenerse siempre lejos de el.

Lavander se odio a si misma. Hector la habia excusado alegando que eran las hormonas hablando, y que no lo decia en serio. Ese dia Lawrence y Leopold preguntaron que eran engendros. Y por que mama pensaba que ellos eran monstruos.

Hector estuvo sin hablarle una semana despues de eso. Y ella se alegro.

 _Tu si que eres un monstruo…._

Lavander tuvo que reconocer por fin el gran esfuerzo que siempre hacia Hector. Siempre buscando tiempo para ella, siempre intentando entablar conversacion y compartiendo sus hobbies con ella.

Siempre haciendola formar parte de su vida e intentando crear un hogar junto a su esposa. Y Lavander se dedicaba a hacerle desplante tras desplante de manera inmisericorde solo para dejar claro su punto.

Solo que ahora, no era capaz de recordar cual era el punto. Llevaba comportandose como una zorra tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba por que lo hacia.

Hector siempre era tremendamente detallista. Siempre le traia pequeños obsequios, como flores o pociones con las que habia trabajado. Ella siempre los tiraba.

Siempre la regañaba. Pero ni aun cuando discutian le alzaba la voz. Era un caballero y siempre la trataba con deferencia y cortesia. Siempre la trataba como a una dama.

 _Y tu jamas lo has sido….no has sido mas que una arpia…._

Hector no era un heroe. Ni era celebre. Pero siempre podias contar con el. Era puntual, y siempr edejaba notas informandole de donde iba y a cuando iba a tardar. Siempre podias esperarle, porque sabias que iba a volver. Jamas olvidaba una fecha, ni un aniversario. Siempre la tenia en cuenta y era ante todo, un hombre de familia, que anteponia sus responsabilidades como esposo y padre ante todo y ante todos. Hasta ahora. Por que Hector habia antepuesto a sus hijos a su esposa.

 _Y con razon…._

Hector no eraun hombre guapo, ni fisicamente destacable. Pero era una persona detallista y dedicada que ponia gran amor en todo lo que hacia. Y sobretodo, anteponia las necesidades de los suyos a las suyas propias. Incluida su esposa. Y la intimidad sexual.

 _Aun que tu jamas le diste una oportunidad...y el siempre intentaba complacerte haciendo exactamente lo que le pedias…._

3 meses despues de que el se fuera, Lavander se encontro terriblemente sola.

Tuvo que reconocer, con muchisimo dolor, que se habia encariñado de Hector. Y aun que jamas lo habia dicho, amaba a sus hijos. Puede que Hector no fuer ael hombre que ella habria escogido, ni el que habria imaginado del que se llegaria a enamorar. Pero desde luego, siempre habia sido el hombre que habia necesitado: Un marido sensato con los pies en la tierra que siempre le bajaba la

cabeza de las nuves con frias dosis de realidad. Hector estaba chapado a la antigua y parecia sacado de otro sigglo, y pese a no ser un principe en brillante armadura, a su modo particular, un tanto pedante, era siempre un caballero.

De los que siempre dejaban pasar a las damas primero y retiraban la silla para sentarse. De los que aun que llevaran todo el dia trabajando, al llegar a casa, no se sentaba, si no que iba a saludar y a pasar un rato con sus hijos sin quejarse.

Hector no hacia grandes gestos. Pero siempre cerraba el tapon de la pasta de dientes y baja la tapa de la taza del vater. Hector siempre cargaba con las bolsas cuando iban de compras y jamas se quejaba por ello, por que para el, era un deber y un privilegio asistir a su esposa. Hector le habia frotado los pies con primura durante cada embarazo y llevaba un calendario con sus ciclos menstruales y se aseguraba de que siempre hubieran apositos y chocolates en sus dias del mes, asi como bolsas de agua caliente y pociones analgesicas. Eso sin mencionar que llevaba ese calendario con tal precision que siempre se aseguraba de tener un par de dias libres cuando ella estaba en sus dias mas bajos a su lado, cuando el ciclo era mas duro. Lavander tenia muchos dolores con sus reglas. Y el siempre estaba ahi.

Por que como Hector decia, es el deber de todo buen marido atender siempre a las necesidades de su esposa.

 _Y tu jamas atendiste ni a una sola de sus necesidades. Ni siquiera una vez…._

Nunca lo habia correspondido. Ni habia tenido un solo gesto amable hacia el. Y durante cinco años, el nunca habia flaqueado ni la habia tratado diferente. Eso sin contar los desplantes tanto en publico como en privado que le habia hecho. Y los insultos. Y las faltas de respeto...y las humillaciones…

A Lavander le volvia a faltar el aire.

Por lo visto, Hector habia tenido mas que suficiente.

 _Y con razon…._

Lavander no podia decir que Hector fuera el hombre de sus sueños. NI el que ella habria querido. Merlin sabia que nunca lo hubiera escogido. Pero era el hombre que habia necesitado.

Siete meses despues de que el se fuera, consiguio acumular el valor suficiente para ir al ministerio y pedir una reunion con su marido. Reunion a la que el accedio 3 semanas mas tarde, despues de que ella fuera todos los dias a insistir.

Fue un reencuentro muy amargo para Lavander, por que no reconocia al hombre que tenia delante.

Hector siempre habia sido...bueno, Hector. EL hombre que tenia delante era serio, severo y aun que no dejo ni en un solo instante de ser educado y formal, era inmisericorde. Ella habia hecho daño a ese hombre. Y habia hecho daño a los hijos que le habia dado. Y aun que habria podido perdonarle lo primero, no le perdonaba lo segundo.

Tras ese primer encuentro, en el que no aclararon nada por que Hector no cedia ni en lo mas minimo, accedieron a reunirse la semana siguiente.

Y la siguiente.

Y la siguiente.

Seis meses despues, tras muchas suplicas, llantos y actos de arrepentimiento por parte de Lavander, a quien ya no le quedaba mas orgullo que tragarse, Hector accedio a traer a los niños a uno de esos encuentros en el ministerio.

Y a Lavander se le rompio el alma al ver a Lawrence, Leopold y a Margareth esconderse tras las piernas de su padre al verla. Anastasia aun era demasiado pequeña para reconocerla.

Lloro amargamente ese dia.

Habia conseguido con su apatia que sus hijos no solo le tuvieran miedo, si no que no la quisieran. Que rehuyeran de ella. Que la llamaran "señora" en lugar de "mama".

Quizas todas esas veces que ella habia gritado "yo no soy vuestra madre, solo el utero que os ha parido por obligacion" habia provocado mas heridas de las que habia querido.

Lavander fue consciente ese dia de que las acciones tienen consecuencias. Y ella se estaba enfrentando a las suyas.

Hector accedio a reunirse con ella en el piso de Londres una vez a la semana para que ella viera a los niños despues de un par de meses usando el ministerio como punto de encuentro.

Y despues de eso, un año despues, permitio que ella fuera a visitar la casa en la que vivian en Moonstone.

Una preciosa casita rural en una granja donde los niños eran felices jugando con los crios de los Longbottom y los niños de las otras familias que vivian alli.

Lavander quiso llorar.

Esa era la vida que podria tener y que habia hechado a perder.

Año y medio mas tarde, Hector le permito quedarse un fin de semana entero con el y los niños. Y poco a poco, eso se convirtio en una rutina.

Dos y medio despues despues de que Hector se fuera, Lavander no solo le pidio perdon otra vez, si no que lo beso. Algo que no habian hecho desde el dia de su boda.

Hector no respondio a ese primer beso. Ni al segundo, un mes despues.

Pero si le devolvio el tercero, tres meses despues del primero.

Lavander fue inmensamente feliz el dia, tres años despues de que Hector se fuera, cuando el le pidio cortesmente, una cita. Asolas los dos. Sin los niños.

Empezaron a quedar entre semana. Iban a pasear. A cenar...charlaban educadamente de sus intereses comunes y de sus cosas favoritas.

Era facil hablar con Hector. Lavander se pregunto por que nunca lo habia intentando.

Tres años y cuatro meses despues de que Hector se fuera, tuvieron sexo por primera vez. Y no como lo habian tenido hasta la fecha. Lavander se entrego a el realmente. Y Lavander no solo le pidio que se quedara a dormir a su lado despues, si no que fue ella quien le abrazo.

No pudo dejar de preguntarse a si misma como habia podido aguantar tanto tiempo sin Hector en su vida. Por que aun teniendole, lo habia dejado fuera de todas las maneras posibles.

Tres años y siete meses despues de que Hector se fuera, Lavander se mudo a Moonstone. Y por primera vez, supo lo que era tener una familia.

Tenia mucho, mucho por lo que compensar a su marido y a sus hijos. Y se juro a si misma que pasaria el resto de su existencia compensandoles por sus errores.


	55. Chapter 55

CAPITULO 55: Lo que se sabe y lo que queda por descubrir.

Si hay algo que Hermione Jane Malfoy odiaba con todas sus fuerzas era no saber algo que le hubiera picado la curiosidad. No comprender el motivo de su interes era como tener una astilla de algun tipo de planta irritante clavada en el cerebro. Y era un picor que no se podia rascar. Era como una necesidad compulsiva y obsesiva.

Y Hermione, en ese momento, odiaba no comprender a los elfos domesticos.

EL espectaculo que puso Kreatcher en el colegio unos años atrás era muestra de ello. Que Kuatto hubiera querido servirla a ella abandonando la escuela por amor y devocion era otro ejemplo.

Dobbie y su amor por la libertad era otro ejemplo. Todos ellos contradictorios. Y Hermione odiaba no comprenderlo.

Pero habia muy poco que investigar sobre los elfos domesticos. Nunca nadie los habia estudiado en serio como raza. Y eso la ponia de los nervios.

Asi que Hermione pidio permiso en el ministerio para investigarlos. Permiso que le fue concedido.

En el plazo de tres meses tuvo entrevistas con elfos aleatorios que servian a diferentes familias. Sin muchos resultados.

No querian ser liberados. De hecho, la idea los horrorizaba. Eran absurdamente fieles a sus familias de magos

Hablar de sus familias de magos les ponia una luz especial en los ojos.

Hermione empezo a sospechar que habia mas que simple condicionamiento educacional en la ecuacion.

Y el picor en su cerebro por no tener la respuesta volvia.

Cogiendo ejemplo de los estudios Muggles, decidio ser clinica y analitica. Y pidio permiso en el ministerio para hacer autopsias a elfos domesticos que hubieran muerto de causas naturales. En los siguientes 4 meses, seis familias la avisaron para que fuera a recoger los restos de sus elfos domesticos fallecidos a avanzada edad.

Hermione prometio devolver los restos cuando hubiera acabado su investigacion para que fueran enterrados de forma decente. Solo cuatro de las familias estuvieron deacuerdo. Dos de ellas se encogieron de hombros, por que les daba igual lo que pasar con los cadaveres de sus sirvientes muertos.

Ser inmensamente rica tenia ciertas ventajas. Se compro un laboratorio completo que puso en uno de los sotanos de la mansion. Y para horror de Narcisa, Lucius y curiosidad morbida de Draco, empezo a trabajar en los cadaveres de esos elfos.

Hermione nunca habia estudiado medicina, pero aprendia muy rapido. Y buscaba cosas concretas, pues tenia ciertas ideas.

Cuando encontraba algo curioso hablaba con medimagos. Y contrato a varios que la ayudaran en sus investigaciones.

Incluso consulto algunas de sus dudas con neurologos y biologos muggles a los que pago sobradamente.

Un año despues, los resultados que obtuvo fueron fascinantes. Ahora si lo comprendia. Los elfos domesticos eran una raza no solo empatica, si no simbiotica.

No producian oxitocina ni enforfinas de forma natural, a no ser que un estimulo externo con el que tuvieran una conexión empatica a traves de su lobulo frontal hiperdesarrollado les fuera prorporcionado.

Los elfos domesticos, por definicion, y de forma biologica, necesitaban un amo que les diera una razon de ser, y los estimulara con alagos para poder ser felices.

En el proceso de su investigacion Hermione habia conocido a elfos domesticos que aun no tenian dueños. Y eran criaturas tristes, deprimidas que miraban al mundo como si fueran incapaces de conectar con el.

Era absurdo, pero era un hecho.

Y eso enfurecio a Hermione. Nunca nadie habia querido comprender a los elfos domesticos, y los magos y brujas de todo el mundo se habian aprobechado de una raza que necesitaba simbiotizar para sobrevivir. Eso habia dado a una cantidad de abusos tremenda.

La lealtad que los elfos mostraban a sus amos, su amor incondicional, si fidelidad, su devoción hacia sus dueños y hacia su sentido del deber...todo eso merecia ser recompensado y apreciado, no ser el motivo del abuso al que habian sido sometidos durante generaciones.

Pero Hermione tomo nota de todo.

Cuando fuera el momento, ella cuidaria de los elfos. Su cuaderno de leyes pendientes que queria revisar iba creciendo de manera exponencial.

Puede que los elfos no pudieran ser liberados….pero podian ser contratados de manera controlada y se les podian dar derechos.

Hermione no dejaba de pensar en Dobbie. Habia querido ser libre. Pero como muchas veces le habian dicho, el habia sido una anomalia, una excepcion.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no se habia ido tanto de su propia biologia. Puede que fuera un elfo libre, pero habia simbiotizado con Harry. Habia sido leal y fiel a Harry. Y habia muerto por el.

La unica diferencia es que Dobbie habia elegido a un amo y no habia aceptado a Lucius por que no habia sido capaz de simbiotizar con su suegro.

Hermione suspiro.

Eso tambien explicaba lo de Kuatto. Por alguna razon, el habia simbiotizado con ella y con Draco.

Y Kreatcher. Su locura y demencia. Ese elfo se habia aferrado tanto tiempo a su obligacion y a su deber, viviendo solo de los recuerdos en la mas absoluta soledad….esa carencia absoluta de empatia

y sin poder simbiotizar con un amo...el lavado de cerebro al que habia sido sometido toda su vida que le castraba las posibilidades de conectar de forma normal con otros amos que no encajaran en su concepcion de un "dueño aceptable"…. Era triste. No le extrañaba en absoluto que Kreatcher fuera como era… estaba emocional y neuronalmente tan dañado que por mas que ahora tuviera opciones gran parte de ese daño era irreparable. Aun que habia mejorado considerablemente con el paso del tiempo...eso habia que reconocerselo. Una criatura dura. Pero aun asi...de vez en cuando Kreatcher tenia arranques de rarezas y locuras varias que rozaban lo psicotico. No era violento y agresivo...pero si desconcertante.

Y ahora, Hermione comprendia por que.

Draco la ayudo a poner en orden sus notas y descubrimientos y a redactar una tesis sobre psicologia, biologia y estudios del comportamiento de los elfos domesticos. EL resultado fue un libro increible.

Pero no lo publicaron aun. Pese a las protestas de Draco, Hermione decidio esperar. Por que cuando estuviera lista para entrar en politica e iniciara su campaña pro-derechos de los elfos domesticos, sacaria a la luz su libro. Draco entonces lo comprendio y se sintio orgulloso de su esposa. Seria un golpe de efecto magistral. Muy dramatico. Muy Malfoy. Oh, si. Draco estaba muy orgulloso.

Cuando los mellizos cumplieron los siete años, Harry llamo a la ojimiel entre semana. Kreatcher habia muerto.

El ojiverde lo habia encontrado en el cuarto de los niños derrumbado en el suelo.

Los crios se habian puesto a gritar cuando se dieron cuenta de que el viejo elfo no se movia y consideraron que fuera cual fuera el "juego" al que Kreatcher queria jugar, ya no era divertido.

Un fallo cardiaco. Su viejo corazon habia acabado cediendo.

Decidieron enterrarlo en el jardin trasero de Grimmauld Place. Enterrarlo en cualquier otro sitio habria sido….irrespetuoso.

Hermione fue a mostrar sus respetos a la criatura. Y se llevo a Crookshanks.

-Nunca crei que hecharia de menos a ese viejo loco…-susurro Harry mientras paleaba tierra sobre el pequeño ataud de madera. Habia comprado una lapida de piedra gravada que luego coloco sobre la tumba.

 _Aqui yace Kreatcher_

 _Era un buen elfo. Un elfo leal_

 _Sirvio como nadie a la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

-Si, era bastante especial- Hermione no pudo dejar de sonreir al pensar en la cantidad masiva de insultos y desplantes que ese elfo le habia dedicado hasta que se entero que ella seria la madre de las futuras generaciones Black y Malfoy. Entonces siguio insultandola, pero con mucho mas respeto.

Ambos se quedaron alli un rato. Hermione puso un ramillete de flores que habia cogido del jardin de la mansion Malfoy sobre la tumba de Kreatcher. Sabia que al elfo le habria gustado el gesto.

Para sorpresa de ambos, y de Pansy, que los miraba desde el porche trasero, se escucharon varios Poops.

Un grupo de elfos domesticos que no habian visto en su vida se acercaron a la tumba. Y sin decir nada, hecharon un puñadito de lo que parecian semillas encima de la tumba, antes desaparecer de forma tan solemne y misteriosa como habian aparecido.

-Pero que…-empezo Harry. Pero se distrajo.

Otro ploop se escucho y otro grupito de elfos aparecio, caminaron solemnes y tristes hacia la tumba, y hecharon mas semillas antes de desaparecer.

Eso se repitio durante buena parte de la tarde. Mas de mil elfos habian ido a mostrar sus respetos.

Finalmente, en uno de los grupos que habian aparecio, dos elfos con orejas desproporcionadamente grandes y narices largas y caidas se acercaron a Harry.

Parecian asustados.

-Harry Potter era el amo de Kreatcher?- pregunto uno de ellos removiendo sus manos con nerviosismo.

-Si…

-Yo soy Katcher. Y el es Kreatmer- susurro apenas audible el elfo, cada vez mas nervioso y asustado- Ambos eramos hijos de Kreatcher. Pero el amo Sirius se deshizo de nosotros vendienos cuando eramos jovenes antes de cerrar la casa. Padre Kreatcher no quiso irse y no acepto ser vendido. Llevamos mucho tiempo trabajando en una casa de campo. Ahora que padre Kreatcher ha muerto, queriamos saber que el amo Harry, que vive en la casa de la noble y ancestral familia Black, querria a sus antiguos sirvientes. Somos buenos elfos…

-Pero teneis amos, no?- Pregunto Harry confuso. La idea de que Kreatcher podia tener hijos le habia provocado un cortocircuito cerebral total. EL no habia sabido de eso. El elfo nunca lo habia mencionado.

Las dos penosas criaturas con sus roñosas ropas se removieron incomodos, sintiendose rechazados. Hermione lo comprendio entonces. Y sonrio, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Quieren que los compres y los traigas a casa. A la casa de su padre. No podian venir antes. No tenian excusas para regresar. Pero con la muerte de Kreatcher podian venir. TE estan pidiendo que los compres y los dejes volver.

Las dos criaturas alzaron la mirada, esperanzados. Mirando a Hermione como si fuera una aparicion angelical que les habia dado la mayor esperanza que podian soñar.

A Harry se le rompio un poco el corazon y suspiro.

-Dadme el nombre de vuestro amo y vuestra direccion e ire ha hablar con el. No puedo prometeros nada….pero puedo intentarlo.

Hermione sonrio.

Esa tarde cuando volvio a casa, le pregunto a Kuatto que por que los elfos hechaban semillas en las tumbas de sus semejantes muertos.

-Para que no olviden que un dia estuvieran vivos y su muerte pueda seguir trayendo vida.- Respondio la pequeña criatura como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Una semana mas tarde, Harry tenia 7 elfos nuevos. Los dos hijos de Kreatcher, las elfinas que eran sus parejas y los tres hijos de las dos parejas. Dos hijos de Kratcher, y un hijo de Kreatmer.

Por lo visto, los elfos domesticos tienen relaciones extrañas y complejas. A veces empatizan con miembros del sexo opuesto de su raza y crean una relacion. No es amor exactamente, si no una compatibilidad fisica y emocional que desarrollan que se complementa con su lealtad y relacion con los magos a los que sirven. Tienen hijos y los crian, pero cuando los hijos dejan de ser dependientes de la pareja, la unica prioridad de los padres es enseñar a sus hijos a ser buenos elfos domesticos y ayudarles a conectar con otros magos para que puedan ser felices, dado que comprenden que eso es algo que ellos nunca podran darles. Para un observador externo, los elfos parecen padres desnaturalizados que no mantienen muchas relaciones con su familia. Para un elfo, la mayor muestra de amor de un padre hacia un hijo es buscarle un buen amo al que sirva, por que si no, su hijo nunca sera feliz y podria hasta morir. Pero algo si tuvo claro Hermione cuando hablo con Kuatto y el elfo le explico todo esto: mas alla de la crianza, para todo elfo es un honor heredar las responsabilidades y deberes de sus progenitores cuando mueren. Es como conectar con sus padres. Como impedir que sus padres mueran. Haciendo sus deberes, cumpliendo con sus obligaciones...es como si los padres vivieran a traves de las acciones de sus hijos. Mantener el recuerdo vivo. Del mismo modo que el padre hizo lo mismo con el abuelo. Y el abuelo con el bisabuelo. En una cadena infinita hasta los primeros elfos.

Hermione se sintio conmovida. Era fascinante como los elfos domesticos podian ser criaturas tan simples y tan complejas a la vez. Todo eso tambien lo añadio en su libro. No podia dejarlo fuera.

El ojiverde no habia querido tantos elfos. NO sabia que hacer con ellos. Pero por lo visto, ellos si sabian que hacer con los magos y sus familias asi que Harry no protesto mucho.

Pansy estaba encantada. Tenia a dos elfinas para que la ayudaran como doncellas de camara.

Y los niños tenian a tres elfos domesticos muy jovenes con los que crecer. Y esos tres elfos siempre verian a los crios con los que habian crecido como sus responsabilidades...crearian vinculos profundos de lealtad.

Hermione estaba fascinada. Lastima que Harry le habia puesto mala cara cuando le pregunto si podia investigar la relacion de la familia Potter con sus nuevos elfos…

Algunas personas no tienen curiosidad. XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuatto miro horrorizado a Hermione.

-La ama Hermione quiere liberar a Kuatto? Pero Kuatto es un buen elfo!- La criaturita no paraba de mirar con una aprension extrema la bufanda que ella le ofrecia.

-No! Kuatto, quiero que lo comprendas bien. Yo te ofrezco esta bufanda, y seras libre. Pero aquí tengo un contrato. Sabes lo que es un contrato, verdad?- El elfo asinto con la cabeza mientras enormes lagrimas caian por su cara- Bien, en ese contrato pone que yo quiero contratarte como elfo domestico. Serias mio. Trabajarias para mi. Y tendrias todas las obligaciones que tienes para conmigo exactamente igual.

-Pero entonces Kuatto no necesita ser libre!- Protesto el elfo desesperado.

-Pero en este contrato tambien pone cuales son mis obligaciones hacia ti.- Dijo dulcemente Hermione.

Kuatto la miro sin comprender. Y con sus dedos huesudos, movido por una extraña curiosidad, cogio el contrato y lo leyo. Sus ojos se agrandaron desproporcionadamente.

-Aqui pone que la ama Hermione debe ser una buena ama, y que si hace daño a Kuatto, Kuatto puede protestar! Que Kuatto nunca sera castigado, que si es un mal elfo, su paga se vera reducida y puede ser regañado! Pero solo verbalmente! Y que Kuatto nunca, nunca debera castigarse a si mismo!

-Asi es- Hermione espero pacientemente a que la noticia entrara en la dura mollera del elfo. Que seguia leyendo fascinado el contrato.

-Aqui pone que el contrato es a perpetuidad! Y que si Kuatto tiene hijos, Kuatto tiene derecho a pedir que sus hijos tengan su propio contrato con la ama Hermione o con cualquier otro amo a eleccion de Kuatto! Y que Kuatto puede negociar en nombre de sus hijos para que sus hijos tengan buenos amos!

-Si, eso es correcto.

El elfo llego a un parrafo bastante sorprendente y solto un ruidito de sorpresa.

-Kuatto puede hablar como le plazca y tomar deciones propias siempre que sus ordenes no contradigan dichas decisiones siempre que sean para el bien de la familia a la que sirve y puede expresar su opinion con libertad?

-Si, Kuatto.

El pequeño elfo miro a Hermione con adoracion.

Con cierta reticencia, firmo el contrato. Y luego acepto la bufanda. No iba ha hacerlo al reves. Kuatto era un elfo listo. Y si su señora le quitaba el contrato y Kuatto se encontraba libre? No. Kuatto no caeria en ese truco. Hermione solo rodo los ojos y dejo que Kuatto aceptara el trato a su manera.

Esa misma semana, todos los elfos de la mansion fueron aparecioendo ante Hermione guiados por Kuatto y timidamente, todos pidieron El Contrato.

Lo decian con tanta reverencia que se podian notar las mayusculas mayestáticas en las palabras.

Hermione estaba orgullosa. Los 30 elfos de la mansion Malfoy eran libres. Mas o menos. Claro que no todo el mundo estaba contento.

Lucius estaba indignado.

-El Señor Lucius debe ir con cuidado!- Gruño Mopy, una elfina que siempre habia trabajado de ayudante de camara- Es mas listo que eso!

-Sal de mi ducha!- Grito Lucius tapandose sus partes ante la tremenda invasion de la privacidad. Nunca habia visto tanto descaro en un elfo y estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas.

-No, no, no- Dijo la elfina sonriendo felizmente mientras cogia la esponja y la empapaba en jabon- Mopy es una elfa con El Contrato. Mopy puede tomar sus propias decisiones sobre como mejor servir a su señor. Y Mopy no dejara que el señor Lucius se bañe solo con esa rodilla tan mala que no se cura. El señor podria caerse y hacerse mas daño. A partir de ahora, Mopy bañara al señor Lucius para asegurarse de que el señor esta limpio, seguro e higienicamente aceptable.

Para horror de Lucius, que no podia usar magia, la elfa lo hizo levitar dejandolo flotando en la ducha y comenzo a bañarlo mientras canturreaba felizmente una alegre tonadilla.

Mopy era una elfa feliz. Por fin podia cuidar de su señor como era debido. El señor Lucius ya no podia usar magia. Y tenia la pierna herida. Ya no era ni tan joven ni tan agil. Mopy siempre sufria por si se resvalaba en la ducha o se hacia daño. Ahora podia cuidar del señor Lucius.

Lucius, por su parte, iba a matar a Hermione. De manera lenta y dolorosa. Muy lenta y muy dolorosa. Cuando consiguiera salir del lio en el que estaba y recuperar toda la dignidad que estaba perdiendo a marchas forzadas.

Narcisa, por su parte, seguia en shock en la puerta viendo el espectaculo sin saber si reir, intervenir y salvar a su marido o disfrutar de las vistas. Ver a Lucius a merced de una elfina domestica que adoraba a su señor y queria cuidar a toda costa era espeluznante y adorable a la vez.

Bueno, ya tomaria una decision cuando supiera como reaccionar.

De momento ver a Lucius flotar en la ducha, enjabonado y patalentando mientras gritaba groserias contra la feliz y radiante Mopy era demasiado hipnotico como para perderselo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Hermione?

-Si, Draco?

-Tienes algo que contarme?- Dijo el rubio bastante indignado. Uno de sus elfos le habia hechado una bronca tremenda por que habia osado ir a tomar un te tras horas de investigacion en su laboratorio de pociones y lo habia mandado a cambiarse de ropa y lavarse bien por que según el elfo "ningun amo decente va por ahi apestando a pociones, no es apropiado! No voy a permitirlo, no señor!"

Su esposa sonrio radiante. Rezumando inocencia por cada poro de su piel. Le beso suavemente la mejilla y llevo los labios al oido del rubio mientras susurraba con la voz de quien no ha roto un plato en su vida:

-No se de que me hablas.


	56. Chapter 56

CAPITULO 56: Fantasmas del pasado

Era el cumpleaños de Hermione. Los gemelos tenian ya 8 años. Los trillizos 7.

Les habian hablado de la guerra. De la marca tenebrosa. De los mortifagos. De los errores de su padre y de los crimenes de su abuelo. Al menos una version edulcorada de los hechos, apta para niños.

Los crios habian llorado y pataleado, y se habian abrazado a Lucius chillando y negandose a aceptar de que su fantastico abuelo pudiera haber sido uno de los "malos".

Tras la negacion vino un periodo extraño en el que poco a poco, los niños fueron aceptando la realidad, de que su abuelo y su padre eran humanos y habian cometido errores. Fue una epoca dura.

Pero ese dia era una especie de tregua. El cumpleaños de Hermione Cumplia 25. Y Draco tenia una sorpresa para ella.

Menos Lucius y Narcisa, todos fueron al ministerio. Al departamento de Trasladores. Iban a pasar el dia fuera.

Hermione miro a su marido. NO sabia que tenia preparado pero iba a dejarse llevar por mucho que la matara no saber.

Tomaron el traslador los siete. Si el tiron de esa forma de viajar ya era horrible, en largas distancias era indescriptible.

Menos Draco, todos tropezaron y cayeron. Estaban en otro ministerio. Draco no dijo donde.

Sonriendo como un gato guio a su familia hasta tomar un taxi. Que los llevo al centro de una ciudad desconocida.

Y pararon delante de un edificio donde habia un letrero. Clinica Dental Granger.

Hermione de pronto no podia respirar. Austalia. Estaban en Australia.

-No tenemos que entrar si no quieres, cielo. Pero nos he pedido cita para todos. Pedi consejo a Potter, me dijo que podia pedir cita para una limpieza dental. Para ti, para mi y los niños. Asi podras pasar un rato con ellos y ver como han estado. Se que los hechas de menos.

Hermione asintio con la cabeza. Tenia ganas de llorar. Estaba ansiosa y aterrorizada. Sus padres. Despues de tanto tiempo negandolo e intentando olvidar, viviendo una vida en la que sabia que ellos ya no tenian lugar, y creando una vida para ellos donde ella no tenia cabida….iba a volver a verlos.

Los cinco niños sonreian como locos. Papa les habia explicado que iban a conocer a sus abuelos. Pero que era un secreto. Y que no podian saludarlos por que los abuelos habian tenido un problema y no recordaban a mama. Asi que no podian saber que mama era bueno, su hija.

Era como un juego.

Pero mama estaba triste y sonreia al mismo tiempo y eso los confundia. Entraron en la clinica y esperaron su turno para ser atendidos.

Y entonces, el dr y la dra Granger los atendieron y empezaron las limpiezas seguidas de una charla amena.

-Cinco hijos, eh?- Comento el Dr Granger sonriendo mientras revisaba la perfecta dentadura de Draco, que estaba bastante incomodo dejandose hacer vete a saber que por un medico de dientes muggle.- MI esposa y yo siempre quisimos tener hijos, pero nunca pudimos. Fue un golpe muy duro. Pero despues de mudarnos aquí adoptamos a una niña. La llamamos Hermione. Siempre quisimos tener una hija llamada Hermione. Fue como un sueño hecho realidad.

Hubo un silencio tensisimo. Y Hermione sonrio.

-Hermione Granger, eh?- dijo la castaña intentando no llorar- Suena bien.

-Que casualidad!- Canturreo Scorpius- Mi mama tambien se llama Hermione!

El Dr Granger abrio mucho los ojos y miro a la señora Malfoy con una radiante sonrisa.

-Vaya, si que es casualidad. Es un nombre poco comun. Ella solo asintio.

Sus padres habian creado toda una nueva vida. Y habian adoptado a una niña a la que habian llamado como a ella. NO sabia como sentirse. Pero siguio sonriendo. Una parte de ella, la que no estaba rota y desgarrada, se sentia feliz. Sus padres eran felices. Tenian una nueva familia. Una en la que ella no encajaba. Pero ella tambien tenia una nueva familia, y por mucho que daria por volver a tener a sus padres en su vida, eso no era una posibilidad.

Los pequeños fueron los siguientes en ser revisados mientras la charla seguia.

Los dos dentistas ojearon a toda la familia Malfoy y los declararon con "dientes perfectos". A los cinco crios les dieron piruletas sin azucar.

Cuando salieron de la clinica, horas despues, Hermione abrazo a Draco y rompio a llorar, derrumbandose completamente.

-Si hubiera sabido que te iba a afectar tanto no te hubiera traido, amor….-dijo el acunando a su esposa en sus brazos.

Sus cinco hijos se apuntaron al abrazo familiar intentando descubrir por que su madre estaba tan desconsoladamente triste.

Hermione estaba conmovida. Dolida. Sensible y aterrada.

-No digas eso...es solo que han sido ocho años...y….-la castaña no pudo continuar. Y no hizo falta. Draco lo comprendia. La boda, su extraño romance, que habian sido padres...eran muchas cosas

que los padres de ella se habian perdido. Y mas aun que se perderian. Sus vidas se iran separando cada vez mas...y no habia vuelta atrás.

Draco suspiro. Y se forzo a sonreir.

-Bueno...dijeron que la revision dental era anual, no?- Dijo de forma sujerente con una ceja un poco arqueada.

Ella sonrio y froto su mejilla contra el cuello de el.

-A veces hay que conformarse con lo que no podemos cambiar….no?-suspiro con tristeza.

-Ven.

El la cogio de la mano y los cinco crios se iban arremolinando alrededor de la pareja sin saber bienlo que pasaba.

Draco la guio a traves de la calle, en el portal enfrente de la clinica dental. Era un bloque de apartamentos muggles. Se saco unas llaves del bolsillo y abrio el portal.

Subieron un tramo de escaleras y con otra llave, Draco abrio la puerta de un apartamento.

Una vez dentro, encima de la mesa del recividor, habia una carpeta de papeles. Titulos de propiedad.

-No puedo devolverte a tus padres. Ni tu relacion con ellos. Pero puedo darte esto. Y que vengas a verlos si alguna vez lo necesitas. Se que es duro. Y que duele… pero no se que mas hacer, Hermione. Espero que baste.

Para pasmo de los niños, mama empezo a llorar abrazada a papa.

Ese fue el dia que los cinco descubrieron que se puede ser inmensamente feliz y desconsoladamente triste a la vez.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry levanto la cabeza de los archivos que leia de uno de sus casos como auror cuando llamaron a la puerta trasera de su casa. Eso ya de por si llamo su atencion. Cualquier mago entraria por la chimenea o por la puerta delantera. La puerta trasera era la unica que tenia acceso para muggles.

Se levanto asegurandose de que los niños seguian haciendo los deberes que les habia puesto su tutor y fue ha abrir.

Se llevo la sorpresa de toda una vida al ver quien estaba ahi.

Petunia. Una muy mal cuidada y aun peor envejecida tia Petunia, a la que no habia visto en ocho años, que estaba sonriendo de manera nerviosa y retorciendose sus huesudos dedos con ansiedad.

-Harry, querido...cuando tiempo…-dijo ella carraspeando altamente incomoda.

Harry habria preferido que uno de los dementores que subio al tren hacia tanto tiempo hubiera sentido nostalgia y hubiera ido a visitarle antes que la mujer que tenia delante.

-Mucho tiempo, si.- Fue lo unico que atino a decir.

Se miraron incomodamente unos segundos antes de que ella volviera a carraspear.

-Me dejas pasar? Queria hablar contigo.

Muy a regañadientes, Harry abrio mas la puerta y se hizo a un lado, guiando a su anciana tia hacia una de las salitas, lejos de la cocina, los niños, y ciertos retratos.

Se sentaron tensos en los sillones y Petunia comenzo a divagar.

-Has crecido mucho, ya estas hecho todo un hombre...mirate….

-A que has venido?- La corto Harry que no tenia el cuerpo para tonterias. Si algo sabia de su tia es que no habia ido a verlo por nostalgia. Ni mucho menos por cortesia.

Petunia sonrio incomoda y carraspeo.

-Lo cierto es que venia a pedirte ayuda.

-Ayuda?- Harry alzo una ceja incredulo.

-Vernon...tu tio Vernon esta enfermo…-Petunia agacho la cabeza suspirando con angustia- Lo hemos intentado todo, Harry. Es cander. De prostata. Se le ha expandido. Ahora tiene metastasis en el estomago, la garganta, el pancreas y el higado. Inoperable.

-Ni soy oncologo ni soy medico, no se como podria ayudarte.- Harry achino los ojos. No sentia simpatia alguna por Vernon ni por Petunia. Que tuviera cancer era triste, pero ese hombre convirtio su infancia en un infierno. Lo malo es que se veia venir lo que iba a pasar y no le gustaba nada.

-Pero eres mago!- Petunia lo miro con una esperanza que al ojiverde le revolvio las tripas- Seguro que puedes hacer algo! No nos portamos bien contigo, lo se! Pero tu puedes hacer el milagro que necesitamos! Harry, por favor, tanto te costaria venir y mover esa varita tuya? Somos familia!

-Oh, ahora somos familia?- Harry no daba credito a lo que oia- Cuando me matabais de hambre de niño? Cuando me llamabais monstruo y me azotabais con la correa, no lo eramos? Cuando me pase casi diez años encerrado en un armario o siendo vuestro esclavo particular, entonces no eramos familia? Ahora, despues de ocho años ignorando mi existencia, ahora que necesitas algo de mi, ahora si somos familia, Querida Tia?- El ojiverde estaba furioso e indignado.

-Harry por favor….-suplico Petunia desesperada. Era su unica alternativa. Se habia tragado todo su orgullo para venir aquí y no podia irse sin la ayuda de Harry. O su marido moriria en unos pocos meses.

-Como ya te he dicho, no soy medico. Ni medimago! No se de curacion mas que primeros auxilios. Y aun que pudiera ayudarte, que no puedo, no se si querria. Tienes idea de lo que tendria que hacer para que un medimago atendiera al tio Vernon? Cosa que ni siquiera se si se puede hacer o si el cander es tratable ni aun con magia!

-Harry, te lo suplico…-La anciana mujer se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y alargo las manos para coger a Harry, que se hecho atrás para evitarla. El espectaculo era patetico y el ojiverde no sabia si

estaba furioso o dolido. Que esa mujer, despues de tanto tiempo, viniera a pedirle favores despues de como la habia tratado y se creyera con derecho a apelar a la relacion de "familia" o a su compasion….cuando ella no habia tenido compasion alguna hacia el….

-Como te atreves!- Le gruño el rabioso al verla llorar.

-Si tuvieras esposa entenderias lo que siento!- Le grito Petunia desde el suelo- Tu no sabes lo que estoy pasando! Tu no tienes familia de verdad mas que nosotros! Verlo morir es insportable! Eres el unico que puedes salvarle!

Eso era el colmo. Ella pensaba que el estaria solo? Que no habria encontrado quien le quisiera? Vale que se habia casado con Pansy forzado. Pero habian forjado una relacion estable. Se habian enamorado...su relacion era real. Harry exploto.

-Estoy casado!- Le grito en la cara- Hace casi nueve años que estoy casado!

Petunia boqueo como un pez ante la noticia. Esa no se la habia visto venir. Habia creido que si el se casaba la invitaria a la boda.

-Pero…

-Y tengo familia! Cuatro hijos, tia querida! Tengo mi propia familia! El mayor tiene ya ocho años!

Petunia se quedo petrificada. Su amadisimo hijo aun estaba soltero. Habia tonteado con varias chicas pero no conseguia sentar cabeza por su mal temperamento. Miro al ojiverde como si no lo hubiera visto en su vida.

-Pero…-Petunica no podia creer lo que oia. Era...inconcebible.

Harry se palemo la cara y suspiro, intentando calmarse. Habian cosas que habrian estado mejor enterradas en el pasado.

-Ire al ministerio a ver si es posible que un medimago visite al tio Vernon.- Suspiro finalmente el ojiverde que de pronto se encontraba muy cansado- Pero tanto si es posible como si no, despues de eso estamos en paz. No quiero volver a saber de ti, ni de tu marido, ni de tu hijo. Nunca me quisisteis. Os habriais deshecho de mi si hubierais podido. No os debo nada.

-Harry,….muchisimas….

-Ni te atrevas a darme las gracias!- Aullo el cortandola y haciendola recular en la alfombra, de rodillas donde estaba- Me hicisteis creer durante años que yo era una anomalia, que era un monstruo! Pues sabes que? He conocido a monstruos de verdad. Y teneis vosotros mas en comun con ellos que yo!

Petunia miraba al hombre que tenia delante. Tan diferente del niño que un dia fue. Ver los ojos de su hermana mirandole con tanto odio y desprecio fue como una puñalada.

Lilly. A la que habia amado como a nadie. A la que envidio como a nadie cuando supo que era especial. Lilly era especial. Ella no. Como la odio por eso. Lilly acabo viviendo en un mundo magico, tan especial como ella. Pero no Petunia. Por mas que Lilly lo intento. Y cuando su hermanita murio, le dejo a cargo de su unico hijo.

Petunia penso en todas las cosas que podria haber hecho diferentes. Como Lilly le habia dado un pedacito de ese mundo tan magico y especial...en forma de niño. Y no pudo mas que sentir remordimiento por todas las cosas que habia hecho para despreciar ese regalo.

Miro alrededor. La gran casa en la que Harry vivia. Practicamente una mansion. Todo lleno de lujos.

Y penso en que ella podria haber estado ahi. Viviendo con Harry con su marido y su hijo. Harry podria haberles dado tantas cosas….

Penso en los hijos del ojiverde. Y en que ella no los conocia. Sus sobrinitos… Cerro los ojos.

¿que habia hecho?

Lilly debia estarse retorciendo en su tumba. Jadeo.

Y se levanto como pudo.

-Supongo que es muy tarde para una disculpa?

-Supones bien.

Miro de nuevo a Harry.

Era un hombre muy atractivo. Con sus ojos esmeraldas y su pelo negro azabache. Era alto, y atletico. Sonrio con tristeza.

-Harry, cielo, que son esos gritos?-pregunto una suave voz femenina que se iba adentrando en la sala.

Petunia parpadeo confusa. Una mujer con el pelo tan negro como el de Harry entro en la sala. Tenia unos ojos azules y un rostro en forma de corazon, con una nariz respingona. Y un cuerpo por el que muchas modelos habrian matado. Petunia no se podia creer lo que veia. Esa era la esposa de Harry Potter?

La mujer vestia un vestido que parecia sacado de otra epoca. Increiblemente elegante, impolutamente perfecto. Petunia sintio un arrebato de envidia femenina en ese momento. Ella nunca habia sido asi, ni en sus mejores años.

-Pansy, esta es mi tia Petunia.- Fue la unica presentacion. Y Petunia vio el rostro sonriente y feliz de la mujer transformarse en algo defensivo en cuestion de segundos.

-Ah, esta es la responsable del maltrato infantil al que fuiste sometido de niño?- La sonrisa de la mujer era tan dulce como el arsenico. Y tan letal.- Y a que ha venido?

Petunia de pronto no sabia que decir ni donde meterse.

-A venido a pedirme que vaya al hospital muggle donde mi tio esta ingresado para curar magicamente su enfermedad terminal saltandome como una docena de reglas del ministerio que probablemente me acabarian costando una cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

-Oh, comprendo- Pansy volvio a sonreir a Petunia, quien no sabia que era Azkaban pero no sonaba nada bien- Dejame adivinar, despues de ocho años ignorando tu existencia ha venido diciendote que sois familia, como si eso importara a estas alturas?

-Siempre tan Slytherin, ya sabia yo que me case contigo por una razon…-Harry sonrio a su esposa. Petunia de pronto se sintio completamente fuera de lugar. Y avergonzada. Y humillada.

-Kreatmer!- Grito la mujer de rostro en forma de corazon llamada Pansy.

Una criatura como Petunia no habia visto en su vida aparecio con un sonoro Pop casi causandole un infarto.

-Saca a esta muggle de la casa. Y no dejes que vuelva a entrar.

Petunia no supo que paso a continuacion. Fue como si el mundo girara. La esposa de Harry la habia hechado de la casa y Harry no habia hecho nada para detenerla.

De pronto se vio a si misma depie en la acera de enfrente a la entrada principal de la casa de su sobrino.

Y lloro. Amargamente.

Los errores de su pasado iban a costarle su futuro.

Tres dias mas tarde, Petunia fue, como todos los dias, a ver a su marido moribundo. Solo que ya no estaba moribundo.

Los medicos no comprendian que habia pasado.

Vernon estaba bien. Todas las pruebas coincidian. Estaba totalmente libre de cander. Y nadie sabia que habia pasado.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Vernon la miro asustado.

-Un hombre aparecio anoche…-dijo en tono complice- Saco una de esas varitas. Susurro palabras que no entendi y salia humo de mi piel. Y luego de una bolsa saco un frasco con un liquido blanco brillante y me lo hizo tragar. Se fue sin mas. No lo entiendo…

Petunia si lo comprendia. Miro la mesita de noche. Habia un ramo de lirios y azuzenas. Sonrio con tristeza. Lilly. Habia una nota en ese ramo.

" _Consideralo mi regalo de despedida. HP"_

Petunia lo supo en ese instante. No habrian mas favores. No habria mas magia para ella. No habrian mas milagros ni mas nada.

Todo lo que habia especial de en su vida acababa de evaporarse. Junto al recuerdo de su hermana. Junto a Harry, que acababa de despedirse de ellos para siempre.

Ese hiatus que habia mantenido desde hacia casi nueve años, acababa de tener su apoteosis final.

Y de pronto, la vida le parcio mas gris de lo que nunca habia sido. Toda esa normalidad que siempre habia ansiado no le parecio tan deseable.

Sollozo amargamente abrazandose al hombre con el que se habia casado. El hombre al que habia permitido maltratar a su sobrino. El hombre que habia puesto su mano encima y abusado del hijo de su hermana. Y ella lo habia animado a ello.

-Ha sido el, verdad?- Susurro Vernon sin malicia en la voz. Nunca habia hablado de Harry sin malicia en la voz.

-Si. Fui a verle. Le suplique…

-Quizas deberiamos darle las gracias…-carraspeo Vernon incomodo ante la idea de deberle algo a Harry.

-Quizas deberiamos dejarlo en paz.- Susurro Petunia limpiandose los ojos- Tiene una familia, Vernon. Se ha casado. Tiene cuatro hijos.

-El chico se caso y tiene niños?- Vernon parecia incredulo. De pronto se puso rojo- no nos invito a la boda! Somos su unica familia!

-Lo somos?- Pregunto Petunia que de pronto entendio por que Harry habia reaccionado tan mal a su visita- Es dificil decirlo, Vernon. Nunca nos comportamos como su familia. Quizas por eso no nos considere como tal.

Los dos se miraron y se dieron cuenta de que acababan de abrir una brecha entre ellos que quizas nunca se cerraria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry miro la puerta del hospital. Tras mucho lio en el ministerio al final acabaron aceptando que un medimago tratara a su tio.

Aun asi no entro a verlo.

Solo miraba a la puerta del hospital como si esta le debiera algo. Pansy a su lado solo sonrio, ladina como siempre.

-Eres un blando.- le recrimino ella- No le debias nada a esa gente.

-No. Pero si no lo hubiera hecho es algo que habria llevado en mi conciencia. No quiero tener mala conciencia por culpa alguien como el tio Vernon.

Ella solo sonrio. Abrazandolo y besandole en la mejilla.

-mi heroe…-dijo con sarcasmo haciendo que Harry rodara los ojos.

Se quedaron alli unos minutos mas hasta que Pansy se canso.

-Vamos a casa. Deja a esa gente donde le corresponde estar. En el pasado.

El ojiverde penso en ello y sintio con la cabeza. Le gustaba su vida tal y como era. Y a veces, la familia es algo mas que lazos de sangre.


	57. Chapter 57

CAPITULO 57: Cosas de familia

Draco habia sentido paranoia varias veces en su vida. Habia vivido con el puto Voldemort y Grayback en su casa. Joder, hasta con Bellatrix y su marido. Y el pirado del hermano de Rodolphus, Rabastan.

Pero esa monstruosidad que Hermione habia traido a casa lo estaba llevando a la locura. Habia sido un regalo. De una anciana bruja a la que Hermione habia ayudado por razones que

Draco no recordaba. Algo de una reconstruccion y unos asuntos legales. Y la dichosa vieja le habia regalado a Hermione una figura encantada de un duende que seguia con la mirada a la gente que se movia por la habitacion.

Era una monstruosidad horrible, espantosa y de ceramica mal pintada que te miraba con esa sonrisa tersa y mal dibujada.

A Hermione le encantaba. Draco tenia la sensacion de que esa cosa iba a cobrar vida en cualquier momento y saltarle en la cara con un cuchillo.

Tenia que hacer algo.

Esa jodida figurita iba a volverlo loco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crookshanks ya era un gato viejo. Ni siquiera cuando Hemione iba al colegio era joven. Pero ahora...ya sufria achaques de la edad.

Por eso cuando el humano paliducho que estaba emparejado con su dueña se le acerco asegurandose de que la castaña no estuviera cerca Croockshanks arqueo una ceja.

-Te propongo un trato….-susurro el humano.

El gato era todo oidos. Hacia tiempo que no se divertia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Esta bien, quien ha sido?- Grito Hermione furiosa. Mientras entraba en el comedor con los restos destrozados de su figurita.

Lucius arqueo una ceja, genuinamente sorprendido. Pero haberse librado de esa espantosa creacion infernal era ciertamente algo por lo que estar agradecido.

Narcisa no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que estaba pasando. Pero desde luego hubiera sido quien hubiera sido quien rompiera esa figura odiosa, iba a tener doble racion de postre.

Scorpius intento no suspirar aliviado al ver esa monstruosidad que le provocaba pesadillas destrozada. Pero saber que su madre estaba enfadada por ello le provocaba sentimientos encontrados.

Antares siguio desayunando. Pasara lo que pasara, no iba con ella. Si alguno de sus hermanos (o su padre, o sus abuelos) se habia metido en un lio con mama,…. A ella que no le salpicara la sangre.

Marfik intento recordar a toda velocidad si esta vez habia sido el. Estaba seguro al 80% de que en esta ocasión era inocente.

Altair miro a sus hermanos visiblemente ofendido de que hubieran hecho una travesura sin el.

Thuban miro a su alrededor bastante molesto. Llevaba semanas planeando desacerse de esa cosa terrorifica y alguien se le habia adelantado. Alguien iba a pasarlo mal...todos sus planes a a basura.

Por su parte, Draco seguia cebando a cierto gato naranja con salmon. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Hermione paso su mirada de Malfoy a Malfoy. Ahi habia un culpable. Pero aun no podia demostrar cual de ellos habia sido.

Cierto rubio cogio otra rodaja de salmon y la llevo delicadamente a la boca del gato que no dejaba de ronronear.

El crimen perfecto. Siempre podia decir que "el" no lo habia roto. Sonrio orgulloso de si mismo. Slytherin hasta la medula.

-Draco?

-Si, cariño?

-Desde cuando te llevas tan bien con Crookshanks?

Mierda.

Siempre se le olvidaba lo lista que era su mujer. Miro a su alrededor.

Sus padres y sus hijos estaban discretamente apartandose de el.

Traidores…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Blaise, cielo….no habias enviado las fotos para estas navidades?

-Si, claro que lo hice.

Blaise miro a su mujer con una ceja arqueada.

Ginny, que acababa de recibir el correo, tenia una foto en la mano. Toda la familia Zabini en su posado navideño. Una foto que Blaise tenia que haber llevado para sacar copias y enviarla para todos sus amigos como felicitacion de las fiestas.

Blaise abrio mucho los ojos.

Oh, mierda.

Habia ido a la tienda. Y habia dejado una foto para copiar y enviar. Solo que se habia equivocado de foto.

Eso le pasaba por ir con los niños….que no tenia la cabeza donde deberia.

-Ginny, te vas a reir cuando te lo cuente, es una anecdota de esas hilarantes que contaremos durante años...recuerdas esa foto tuya que te dije que seria solo para nosotros y en privado y que nunca nadie veria?

A Ginny no le gustaba nada como habia empezado esa conversacion….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly Weasley casi sufre un infarto cuando abrio el correo y vio una foto de su hija en lenceria de cuero con una fusta de montar a caballo en la boca y un enorme letrero de FELIZ NAVIDAD en la parte superior. Al menos su hija iba en lenceria roja y verde.

Charlie, Bill, George, Percy y Ron, que habian ido con sus esposas a pasar las vacaciones estaban fascinados. Y horrorizados. Y en el caso de George, riendose a carcajadas.

-No tiene gracia- Gritaba Arthur bastante colorado e intentando no mirar la foto de su hija.

-Podria ser peor…-susurro George encogiendose de hombros.

-Como?- Molly no podia contenerse. Estaba muerta de vergüenza.

-En lugar de la fusta podria haber tenido en la boca a Blaise Junior….

-George!- Gritaron todos los Weasley al unisono.

Ver a Ginny en pose sexy posando en lenceria y muy sugerente ya era malo. Imaginarsela con cierta parte de su marido en la boca…

Muchos Weasley tendrian pesadillas esa noche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theo miro la foto de Ginny. Suspiro.

Luna y Xenophilus a su lado tambien miraban la foto.

-Cuando crees que Blaise aparecera por la chimenea pidiendo santuario para que su mujer no lo mate?- pregunto Luna dulcemente.

Theo miro la chimenea.

-Pues en cualquier momento a partir de ahora….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La familia Malfoy miro el correo. Aquello era nuevo.

-Vamos, despues de la que Blaise ha liado con esa foto, lo del duende no puede ser para tanto!- Intento negociar Draco.

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada. Pobre Ginny. A ella le llega a pasar eso y se muere de un infarto y de pura vergüenza….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Tu ex no esta nada mal…-susurro Pansy intentando no reir.

Harry estaba interesadisimo mirando las molduras de la pared. Que diseño tan fascinante.

Mirar a cualquier parte menos a la foto que le habian enviado los Zabini. E intentar respirar. Que estuviera mortificado y avergonzado por motivos desconocidos no tenia nada que ver.

-Mirar no es pecado, Harry…-seguia susurrando provocativamente Pansy, que encontraba la timidez de su marido hilarante. Provocarlo era tan facil que resultaba hasta ridiculo. Pero nunca pasaba de moda- Ademas yo no soy celosa….

-No voy a mirar una foto asi de Ginny! Esto es ridiculo!- Boqueo Harry como pudo.

Pansy no podia parar de reir. Su marido era adorable… Tendria que recompensarlo por ser tan buen chico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neville estaba bastante sorprendido.

Hannah no podia dejar de parpadear confusa mirando el correo.

La foto sexy de Ginny les devolvia la mirada de manera demasiado sugerente.

-Vale, esto es nuevo….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Cielo, tenemos mucha confianza con los Zabini?- Pregunto Aston bastante incomodo con la felicitacion navideña en la mano.

-No mucha, por que?- Pregunto Penelope

-Por nada….-Aston escondio la foto de Ginny debajo del sofa. Mejor no hacer preguntas. NI enfadar a su mujer.

Que la esposa de un compañero de clase le enviara fotografias eroticas era algo que podia dañar cualquier relacion. Y el no queria que su esposa le hiciera preguntas que no podia responder….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Es un encuadre fantastico…

-Si tu lo dices, querida….

Kinsley miro a su esposa, de toda la situacion...entiendase: el ministro de magia de Gran Bretaña reciviendo una felicitacion navideña de una jovencita casada en ropa interior, lo que menos le preocupaba era lo artistico de la composicion y el encuadre. Pero su esposa era fotografa.

Deformacion profesional, seguramente.

\- LA cena de navidad de este año va a ser muy interesante….-susurro Kinsley. Aun no podia creerse lo que algunas personas enviaban por correo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva Zabini aparecio en la chimenea de los Malfoy entre llamaradas verdes 15 minutos despues.

-Mi papa esta encerrado en el sotano y mi mama no deja de lanzar maldiciones.- Canturreo la pequeña que no entendia bien la situacion, pero reconocia una bronca apocaliptica cuando veia una.

-Ya vamos…-susurro Hermione mirando a Narcisa de reojo. La dama cogio a la pequeña de la mano.

-Vamos a buscarte un buen chocolate y unas galletas, te parece?

-Minerva- pregunto Draco mientras cogia los abrigos para ir a salvarle la vida a su amigo de las garras de su obviamente furiosa esposa- Donde estan tus hermanos?- Lo primordial era sacar a los menores de la linea de fuego.

-Pues...Chiara fue a pedir ayuda a los Nott, Idara a buscar a los Potter y a Dante lo mandamos a la madriguera por que seguramente alli estara a salvo.

Los Malfoy alzaron al unisono sus cejas, sorprendidos. Chicos listos. Si señor.

Pero lo primero era lo primero. Tenian que calmar a una peliroja, evitar un Zabinicidio y rescatar a Blaise de una de sus meteduras de pata.

Draco sonrio. Habia conseguido esconder su targeta de felicitacion y pegarla con un monton de hechizos al album de fotos. Estas navidades pasaban a la posteridad….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise paso la siguiente semana en san mungos. Hay que ver lo que cuesta quitar una maldicicon mocomurcielago lanzada a mala leche y con perfidas intenciones….

Paso los siguientes cuatro dias en el castillo de los Nott.

Mil doscientos ochenta y siete galeones en ramos de flores despues, Ginny le dejo volver a casa. Pero dormiria al menos un mes en el sofa del despacho.

Acabaron siendo dos meses en el sofa.

EL profeta se hizo con una copia de la felicitacion navideña.

Con el tituar: El espiritu navideño de los Zabini deberia ser contagioso… toda gran bretaña vitoreaba a cierta peliroja.

Iba a ser un año de esos raros e incomodos.

Que facil era cuando solo tenias que preocuparte por Voldemort….


	58. Chapter 58

CAPITULO 58: Leyes de los hombres. Nadie lo espero.

Despues de nueve años, nadie espero que Hermione Jane Malfoy pidiera trabajar en el ministerio de legisladora.

Draco habia insistido mucho apoyando completamente a su mujer, asi que Hermione decidio no esperar.

Fue todo un shock para la sociedad magica, que habian creido que la castaña se convertiria en una mariposa social, como Narcisa. Que todos sus grandes ideales habian sido una etapa en su vida. Que eran ideas estupidas de niña. Y que ahora que era mujer, haria las cosas como la sociedad esperaba de ella.

Fue un grave error.

Sobretodo cuando le dieron el puesto como algo simbolico, todo sonrisas y palmaditas en la espalda con un gran circo mediatico por que la heroina dorada habia vuelto a la palestra social.

Creian que estaria ahi de mujer florero. Que seria facil controlarla. Creian que los Malfoy la habian domesticado.

Draco solo tenia ganas de sentarse y pedir palomitas para disfrutar del espectaculo. Su esposa iba a comerselos a todos vivos. Lo unico que los Malfoy le habian enseñado era a sonreir y esperar a que todos estuvieran mirando para otro lado para moder donde mas dolia y hacerlo de la forma mas efectiva. Lucius habia tenido larguisimas conversaciones con Hermione sobre politica, filosofia y cultura elitista y sangrepura, mas que nada para preaprarla para cualquier argumento que podrian esgrimir contra ella. Narcisa habia tenido intensas sesiones de adiestramiento y tutelaje con ella, en etiqueta, protocolo, dialectica, retorica y modales. Para hacer de ella una perfecta dama y que pudiera abofetear a cualquiera con palabras sin perder la compostura.

Oh si. Draco habia sonreido y sido amable durante todo aquel paripe sin sentido. Nadie se habia dado cuenta de que habian metido a una autentica depredadora en el ministerio. Cuando intentaran averiguar que diablos les habia atropellado iba a ser demasiado tarde.

Dos meses y medio despues de su ingreso, publicaron el libro de Hermione. _Elfos domesticos, todo lo que siempre se debio saber de ellos_ fue un éxito instantaneo de ventas.

15 dias despues del lanzamiento, Hermione saco su propuesta de Ley de regulacion de los derechos de los elfos domesticos y su politica revisada de contratacion y vinculacion magica. Todos esperaban una presentacion que apelara a la etica y la moral.

Hermione no hizo tal cosa.

Hermione planteo el hecho como biologia pura. Los elfos necesitaban de los magos, y sabiendo como funcionaba la mente de un elfo, seguir como hasta ahora convertia a los magos en tiranos abusones que esclavizaban a criaturas indefensas.

Fue un discurso brutal. Todos los presentes que tenian elfos de pronto se sentian sucios. Se sentian opresores. Y que Hermione Jane Malfoy hubiera decidido alegremente que su presentacion de ley fuera publica, con prensa presente y un escuadron de sus propios elfos domesticos liberados y con El Contrato puso las cosas muy dificiles.

Todos los miembros presentes del wizengamot se miraron incomodos. Rechazar el proyecto de Ley de la señora Malfoy seria un suicidio social. Ella era la nueva y reluciente estrella del ministerio.

Tenia el apoyo del pueblo. A gran escala. Era heroina de guerra. Tenia la fortuna Malfoy respaldandola y por si fuera poco, su presentacion habia sido tan demoledora y apasionada que si votaban en contra de esa reforma en pro de los derechos de los elfos iba ha haber revueltas como poco.

Carraspearon incomodos. Y votaron. Mayoria absoluta.

Draco no cabia en si de orgullo. Por una parte, su esposa se habia salido con la suya. Por otra, habia sentado un precedente. Y ahora, cualquier cosa que ella quisiera colar y cambiar tendria un punto de apoyo solido.

Oh si. Esos carcamales del widengamot no tenian ni la mas remota idea de lo que se les iba a caer encima….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los cambios empezaron sutiles.

Todos los elfos fueron liberados. Y contratados por sus familias con una copia del celebre "Contrato Granger".

Luego vino la "Oficina de contratacion Elfica". Una subseccion del ministerio donde elfos sin amo eran registrados para que familias que necesitaban servicio fueran a ponerse en contacto con ellos. Todo legal. Ya fuera para trabajos a largo plazo e indefinidos como para contratacion de elfos durante cortos periodos de tiempo, como personal extra para fiestas u ocasiones especiales. La oficina de contratacion regulaba todo tipo de relaciones entre los elfos y los magos.

Eso creaba empleo. Nadie protesto. Desde oficinistas, a legisladores….Pero Hermione no iba a quedarse ahi. No señor.

En la oficina de contratacion Elfica, luego se hizo una seccion de apoyo para elfos abusados. Y luego fueron los agentes de contratacion, que investigaban casos de abusos y se aseguraban de que todos los elfos fueran tratados según la normativa.

De pronto las leyes empezaron a cambiar.

Y para los magos y brujas que incumplian su contrato empezaron ha haber castigos. Por que por alguna razon, los elfos, criaturas literales donde las hayan, jamas rompian las reglas. Vivian para ellas. Dependian de ellas. Siempre cumplian los contratos de una manera tan literal que daba miedo. Nunca violaban un contrato. Los humanos eran otro asunto….magicos o no.

Desde multas para las faltas leves hasta condenas en prisiones magicas para aquellos cuyos abusos eran masivos.

Eso levanto muchas ampollas.

Hermione sonreia siempre a las camaras y hacia los anuncios publicos.

De pronto, pocas semanas despues, hubo una migracion masiva de elfos a Gran Bretaña de todas partes del mundo.

Varios gobiernos de otras naciones protestaron.

Y Hermione, usando sus conocimientos de legislacion internacional propuso a nivel mundial su ley de derechos elfos.

Fue una noticia espectacular.

En todas partes empezo a aplicarse su reforma. Y parecia funcionar.

Claro que en la Mansoy Malfoy, los meses que siguieron, encontraban todos los dias elfos de todas partes del mundo suplicando ser contratados por la Señora Hermione.

El cambio que mas revuelo alzo fue cuando Hermione nombro a 12 elfos domesticos "Señores Elfos". Eran algo asi como aurores. Y estaban contratados por la oficina de contratacion de elfos. Asi que su amo era una entidad sin nombre ni rostro. Servian a quienes estuvieran al mando, pero eran leales a la oficina, asi que tenian autoridad para no hacer caso a quienes no cumplieran con La Ley o atentaran contra El Contrato.

La mision de los Señores Elfos era asegurarse de que todas las denuncias de elfos sobre abuso eran legitimas. Y que los elfos domesticos tuvieran a uno de los suyos en el ministerio con quien hablar de sus derechos y sus deberes, de sus privilegios y obligaciones.

Toda la raza de elfos domesticos estaba fascinada por el hecho de que algunos de los suyos, tuvieran puestos de poder. Eran sirvientes de La Ley. Sin mas amos que ellos mismos y que estaban al servicio de toda la Nacion de forma humilde mientras tenian autoridad.

De pronto, ser Señor Elfo se convirtio en el sueño de toda una raza.

Y las peticiones de elfos domesticos para entrar al servicio de la Mansion Malfoy aumentaron una barbaridad. Otra vez.

3 meses despues de que todo comenzara hubo un ataque. Hermione fue asaltada por unos magos sangrepuras furiosos por que su servicio ahora tenia derechos, y exigian cosas como respeto.

Eran 4. No sobrevivivo ninguno.

Por que tal y como alzaron sus varitas contra Hermione en la puerta del ministerio varias docenas de elfos presentes los hicieron pedazos a base de hechizos salvajes y descontrolados.

Hermione se vio rodeada de pronto por esa oleada de elfos que estaban indignados. Nadie tocaba a la Señora Hermione.

El Profeta tuvo una exclusiva como nunca antes. Elfos domesticos habian matado a magos.

Ninguno de esos elfos se resistio al arresto. De hecho fueron amables y muy complacientes con los aurores. Y en las interrogaciones todos dijeron lo mismo.

-Matar esta mal. Si se mata, debe pagarse una deuda con la sociedad. Pero iban a hacer daño a la Señora Hermione. La Señora Hermione debe ser protegida.

3 de los elfos de la Mansion Malfoy habian sido arrestados. Draco subio el sueldo a todos los demas y les dio dos dias libres a la semana durante un año como recompensa por su lealtad. Lucius invito a todos los elfos de la casa a galletas. Narcisa les bordo a todos sus nombres en sus libreas en hilo de seda. Los elfos de la Mansion Malfoy nunca habian estado tan orgullosos de sus amos.

El juicio fue tremendo.

Los elfos no pusieron ninguna objeccion a ser juzgados. De hecho, colaboraron en todo momento siendo plenamente conscientes de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que habian hecho. Y sobretodo, por que lo habian hecho.

Bajo el alegato de que los elfos habian actuado en defensa de alguien muy apreciado entre su raza, fueron declarados no culpables. Nadie tuvo los huevos para averiguar que pasaria si eran condenados. Asi que nadie estuvo publicamente a favor. Pero habian usado fuerza bruta inecesaria, y si bien tenian la capacidad para reducir sin matar, habian decidido usar fuerza letal. Asi que todos esos elfos fueron castigados a no tener amos durante 5 años y trabajar para pagar su deuda con la sociedad. Curiosamente, fueron a parar a Legislacion de Criaturas magicas, y de ahi, remitidos a la oficina de contratacion elfica. Asi que esos elfos acabaron trabajando para otros elfos.

Los magos se sentian satisfechos pensando que eso era un castigo.

Los elfos condenados a trabajos comunitarios consideraron aquello una especie de vacaciones pagadas fantasticas en las que podian hacer un monton de amigos.

Nadie se volvio a atrever a atarcar a Hermione en publico. Ni ha hablar mal de ella en casa.

Las familias que hablaban mal de la Señora Hermione acababan encontrando cosas altamente desagradables en sus comidas….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seis meses despues, cuando nadie se lo esperaba, Hermione volvio a convocar una reunion para presentar otro proyecto de ley.

Esta vez la los magos del Wizengamot estaban mas que escarmentado. Cada vez que esa castaña aparecia las cosas se iban al infierno.

En esta ocasión, era una reforma de ley para la integracion de los hombres lobo. Todos sonrieron. Eso no iba a colar. Nunca podria colar.

Draco sonrio mas que nadie. Oh, que orgulloso estaba de su mujer. Y como iba a colarle eso a todo el mundo….

Hermione hizo su presentacion. Y volvio a pillar a todo el mundo por sorpresa. Por que lo primero que hizo, fue contar una pequeña historia.

-Imaginad que veis una araña venenosa en vuestro salon. Apartais la vista para coger la varita y cuando estais armados, la araña no esta. Os tranquiliza mas no verla, o el hecho de no saber donde esta es mas aterrador que meramente saber que hay una araña venenosa en la casa?

Una vez hubo emparanoiado a todo el mundo, hablo de la guerra. Hablo de Voldemort. Y se aseguro de usar bien alto ese nombre a quien todos temian aun.

Hablo de como Voldemort se habia aprobechado de los hombres lobo por culpa del ministerio.

Marginar a los licantropos, apartarlos de la sociedad...condenarlos al ostracismo y reducirlos a criaturas subhumanas los habia vuelto resentidos. Los habia cabreado y llenado de odio. Y eso los volvio violentos. Pero si se les dejaba volver a la sociedad...si se les daba una oportunidad...esos licantropos no tendrian motivos para estar enfadados.

Hablo despues de que la licantropia, pese a ser una maldicion, no era hereditaria. Y era controlable. Era como cualquier otra condicion medica. Peligrosa, si, pero controlable. Y dicho peligro solo estaba presente dos o tres dias al mes. Alguien con Sida, con hepatitis o gonorrea, que no dejan de ser enfermedades contagiosas peligrosas y letales para quien la padece y para quien se infecta, puede ser util a la sociedad, puede llevar una vida normal, interactuar con la gente de forma normal. Y mientras cumpla unas reglas de seguridad, no tiene por que pasar nada.

Entonces, cuando todos la miraban con excepticismo, Hermione hablo de Moonstone. La granja que la familia Malfoy habia abierto hacia años. Y cuando todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Hay 30 familias viviendo y trabajando en Moonstone. Y 19 de esas familias, tienen al menos un miembro licantropo. En seis años, no ha habido ni un solo incidente.

Todos se miraron pasmados. Los representantes de la presensa que cubrian el evento iban a tener su agosto. Hermione habia montado una comunidad agricola rural magica. Y habian al menos 19 licantropos viviendo alli.

Hermione siguio exponiendo que podria haber un registro de licantropos. Eso, por mas que le doliera, era inevitable.

Pero no propuso un registro en el ministerio. Si no en los hospitales. Los unicos que debian tener listas de licantropos eran los medicos que los trataban.

Y ahi añadio los beneficios que supondria para la economia la venta de pocion matalobos disponible con licencia de los medimagos a los licantropos registrados. Por no mencionar una fuerza de trabajo increible. Los licantropos podian ser aurores excepcionales con su inmunidad a muchos hechizos, o sus sentidos hiperdesarrollados. Podian ser trabajadores excepcionales con su fuerza aun en su forma humana...

Todo licantropo tendria los mismos derechos que un mago o bruja. Y no podrian ser discriminados por su condicion. Lo unico es que necesitarian tres dias libres al mes en su trabajo para evitar problemas.

Hermione termino su alegato explicando que es mas facil tender puentes y hacer aliados que sucumbir a los viejos prejuicios y crear discordia que puede acabar en conflicto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fue el alegato de la venta de pociones lo que le gano el voto a favor de su propuesta. Lucius habia insistido mucho en ello.

Muchos de los magos del Wizengamot tenian intereses en empresas de pociones, ingredientes y granjas variadas a lo largo del pais. Y negocios con muchos apotecarios.

Una unica dosis de pocion matalobos podia costar entre 150 y 200 galeones. Y un licantropo necesita una al dia para estar estable y no perder el control. Y eso era solo el gasto de produccion entre la creacion de la pocion y el coste de los ingredientes. El precio de venta el publico era aun mayor. Habria competencia...si. Pero aun asi, era un dulce muy goloso.

Eso era una ganancia asombrosa.

Claro que Hermione no menciono en ningun momento que ella hacia años que llevaba preparanto esto, que tenia unas reservas de aconito y otros ingredientes que podian durarle años en produccion masiva a gran escala y que habia contratado a varios de los mejores pocionistas del pais (incluido su marido) y a algunos de los mejores herbolarios que habia visto la nacion (entiendase Neville) para idear una receta de la pocion matalobos que habian patentado y no iban a compartir con nadie que reducia el coste de produccion de la pocion a apenas 10 galeones la dosis. Aun asi, era un costo grande para un bolsillo de clase media. Claro que ese era el precio de venta al publico. A empresas Moonstone fabricar su version mejorada y a bajo coste de la matalobos les costaba 7 galeones. Los otros tres eran beneficios. Habian escogido ese numero para redondear.

Pero esa era la segunda jugada que Hermione se habia guardado bajo la manga. Por que tal y como su propuesta fue aceptada, y lo fue, Draco entro en escena. Fue un movimiento orquestado que habian preparado de antemano.

Fue a ver a Kingsley.

Y le propuso, como presidente de las empresas y granjas Moonstone, que el ministerio subencionara al menos el 50% del coste de la pocion matalobos a los licantropos registrados, para promover la colaboracion de los hombres lobo ante la nueva regulacion.

Kingsley, que era perro viejo solo sonrio. La jugada de los Malfoy habia sido maestra. Era una inversion grande por parte del ministerio. Pero era una inversion que ganaria el apoyo de toda la comunidad licantropa de Gran Bretaña. Y una pocion a 10 galeones cuando todos los demas la venderian a minomo 150 era algo que iba a dejar a mas de uno boqueando de incredulidad.

Kingsley no tenia ni idea de cuanto tiempo llevaban planeando esto, pero estaba impresionado. Asi que acepto.

Y mas de uno se quedo con tres palmos de narices al ver que todos sus sueños de comercio y enriquecimiento a costa del sudor de los hombres lobo se les iba por el desague cuando Moonstone se hizo con el control absoluto del mercado de la pocion matalobos, con un contrato subencionado del ministerio y el respeto y gratitud de toda la comunidad licantropa que acudio en masa a San Mungos y a los otros hospitales magicos para registrarse.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dos semanas despues, junto a la oficina de contratacion de elfos domesticos se abrio la oficina de registro y regulacion de licantropos.

Los hombres lobo empezaron a ser una fuerza de trabajo con la que nadie habia contado. A la granja Moonstone les llovian las peticiones de licantropos pidiendo trabajo.

30 familias pronto se convirtieron en 75, para poder cumplir con toda la demanda. Puede que de la matalobos no tuvieran ganancias para sustentar a tantas familias, pero no hacia falta. Las ganancias de los otros productos de la granja empezaron a ser astronomicas. Y con una fuerza tan grande de trabajo y tantos empleados de pronto, podian dedicar otras zonas de cultivo a los hibridos exoticos, raros y fascinantes que Neville iba creando. Y a cosechar ingredientes para las pociones cosmeticas exclusivas de la linea que Hector Slughorn habia diseñado. Empresas Moonstone de pronto cotizaba a nivel mundial en el mundo magico. Salido de la nada. Y los contratos con empresas de todas partes intentando comprar pocion matalobos a su precio, que no tenia rival en ninguna parte, los hizo lideres del sector de una forma que volvia locos a todos los magos ingleses que tenian negocios en pociones que de pronto se vieron desbancados de una forma sin precedentes.

Y el ministerio de magia se vio desbordado con las peticiones de visado de inmigracion por todos los licantropos que de todas partes del mundo, de pronto se veian muy interesados en vivir en Inglaterra.

Hermione solo sonreia satisfecha.

Kingsley a veces le enviaba lechuzas regañandola y pidiendole que se estuviera quieta una temporada, que cada vez que proponia una ley el de pronto estaba agobiado de trabajo y que no daban a basto. Que dos reformas al año eran mas que suficientes.

Lucius estaba muy orgulloso. Si su nuera seguia asi, la veia de ministra de magia antes de los 30. Ese seria un logro sin precedentes. Tanto por edad, como que nunca habia habiado un ministro de magia Malfoy. Una vergüenza, si le preguntabas. Algo que si podia convencer a Hermione, iba a rectificar.

Narcisa estaba muy orgullosa de su nuera. Todos pensaron que seria alguien blando. Algunas de sus amigas se habian burlado de la "hija de muggles" que le habia tocado a su hijo con la absurda ley matrimonial de hacia unos años. Ahora era Narcisa quien se reia de sus amigas. Su nuera estaba pateando culos en el ministerio sin ni siquiera alzar la voz y habia revolucionado el mundo magico y dejado una huella que duraria generaciones. Que se chuparan esa.

Draco estaba muy orgulloso de su esposa. Habia tenido miedo que ser una Malfoy conviertiera a Hermione en algo que no era. No queria que su mujer cambiara. Se habia enamorado de esa luchadora incansable. Esa indomable soñadora con grandes ideales...habia temido que la fria realidad y la politica le dieran una dosis de frios hechos de la que no podria recuperarse. Pero se habia equivocado. Ser una Malfoy le habia dado alas a Hermione para ir a donde antes no podia. Y vaya si lo habia hecho. Hermione era una fuerza de la naturaleza. No se adaptaba a las circunstancias. Las cambiaba. Y eso lo fascinaba.

Gran Bretaña iba a necesitar algun tiempo para recuperarse del huracan Hermione.

-Tienes algo pensado para el año que viene?- pregunto Draco a su esposa mientras se acurrucaban juntos tras un arduo dia de trabajo. Habian pasado la cena con los niños y habian jugado. Pero ya era hora de dormir.

-Llevo algun tiempo trabajando en otro proyecto…-reconocio ella haciendose un hueco en contra el pecho del rubio.

-Ah si?- Draco ronroneo frotando la mejilla contra esa mata indomable de rizos color miel.

-Si, no me gusta la situacion con los gigantes...es bastante lamentable. Y las leyes de transmigracion de los territorios centauros es digna del siglo XIII….voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto, sabes?

Draco rio. No podia hacer otra cosa. No coincidia con las opiniones de su esposa. Pero estaba deacuerdo que el mundo parecia un poco mejor como ella lo pintaba que como era en realidad. Asi que se debajaba llevar. Y no podia dejar de reconocer que le encantaba la pasion que ella tenia en todo lo que hacia. La fortuna Malfoy nunca habia sido mayor. De pronto, todo lo que habia pasado en la guerra y el turbio pasado de la familia no importaba por que Hermione lo habia revolucionado todo. Su nombre era ahora sinonimo de cambio, adaptacion y superacion del pasado. Draco se sentia afortunado. Muy afortunado.

-No lo dudo, querida...no lo dudo.


	59. Chapter 59

CAPITULO 59: Lo que pasa en Moonstone, se queda en Moonstone.

Las reuniones de todo el grupo de amigos y sus enormes familias se fue trasladando a Moonstone poco a poco. Un lugar apartado, con mucho espacio al aire libre, buenas instalaciones….una casita de campo preciosa propiedad de los Malfoy cuando se quedaban alli a pasar algo de tiempo. (y donde Secretamente Lucius habia jurado que se retiraria, por alguna razon, le encantaba estar en Moonstone. Que fuera una pequeña comunidad practicamente regida por los Malfoy y que se sintiera como una especie de Ministro en su diminuto reino, no tenia absolutamente nada que ver….)

Curiosamente, la sede y oficinas extraoficiales de la sociedad Malzabott estaban en Moonstone. Y era donde les llegaba el correo de las familias a las que la sociedad ayudaba, otros solicitantes de sus becas y las revisiones de estado de sus obras beneficas. Curiosamente, hasta la fecha nadie habia descubierto quien estaba detras de la curiosa y pequeña ONG magica. Tampoco es que les importaramucho.

A Hermione le gustaba estar alli. Era como unas minivacaciones. Y podia jugar a la "cientifica loca" con Neville y sus plantas. Ella no grandes conocimientos de botanica mas alla de sus estudios academicos, pero a veces, hacia pequeños Brainstorms con Neville y le daba ideas para nuevas cepas y nuevos hibridos.

La castaña suspiro. Habia estado pensando algun tiempo en unas vacaciones. Habia oido que habia una playa muggole en las maldivas donde habian microorganismos vegetales que tenian una bioluminiscencia natural que hacia que las aguas se convirtieran en un mar de estrellas.

-Crees que esos microorganismos se podrian cruzar con no se, planta de algodón, para hacer tejidos que brillaran con luz propia?- pregunto Hermione con cierta inocencia.

Neville se quedo parado. Blaise, que estaba por alli arqueo las cejas. Pansy, que habia estado trabajando como diseñadora de alto nivel abrio la boca.

-Si eso se puede hacer exijo el contrato exclusivo para usar toda la produccion de tejido que hagais!- Exigio la morena atragantandose con la velocidad que solto su frase.

Neville no tardo ni seis horas en pedir un viaje a las Maldivas para coger muestras de esa playa muggle. En doce horas estaba de vuelta con tarros enormes acondicionados como acuarios con agua de mar y sonreia como un demente.

Ese microorganismo vegetal resulto ser un tipo de fitoplacton.

Tardaron casi tres semanas en conseguir que los hechizos de hibridacion acamparan y pudieran fusionar ese fitoplacton exitosamente en esquejes de planta de algodón.

En dos meses, tuvieron la cosecha de las plantas de prueba. De los capullos algodonosos donde se supone que debia haber una mata enredada de hilos blancos de un tono crudo, habia una maraña de filamentos resplandecientes que emitian una palida luz blanco-azulada pulsante. En algunos puntos, donde los hilos se mezclaban y formanan nudos, esa luz era mas blanca y brillante.

-Vaya...que preciosidad…-susurro Neville sonriendo como un demente. Le encantaba su trabajo. Joder, estaba feliz con su trabajo.

-Esa bioluminiscencia durara mucho tras tejer el material y coserlo?- Pregunto Pansy algo angustiada ante la idea de que tras cosechar el algodón se perdiera la luminiscencia.

Resulto que no. Que la luminiscencia perduraba. Hicieron varias pruebas incluso. Para determinar cuanto duraria. Resulto que esa bioluminiscencia tenia una fecha de caducidad aproximada de entre 150 y 250 años. Nada de lo que preocuparse por lo visto. Quizas con unos cuantos hechizos que habria que inventarse pudieran hacerla perpetua. Pero para ser una primera prueba experimental, no estaba nada mal.

Pansy se puso a acosar a Draco para que firmara un contrato con ella. Diseños Pansy Potter queria ser la unica firma con acceso al material. Draco, tras hacerse derrogar acabo accediendo. Pansy tendria el uso del material de forma cooperativa y Moonstone se llevaria un porcentaje de ventas de los diseños de lujo ya terminados. Todos saldrian ganando. Mucho, si las cosas iban tan bien como pintaban.

Las cosas se pusieron interesantes cuando el algodón brillante hibridado no aceptaba tintes. Asi que decidieron que era mejor producir el algodón del color deseado encantando las plantas con pociones y tinturas para que adquirieran la tonalidad requerida. Era un proceso largo, tedioso y requeria muchisimo trabajo. Pero bueno, dado que eran los unicos que producian ese material, podian cobrarlo al precio que quisieran.

Aun que Pansy no estaba del todo satisfecha. El algodón no era un material muy lujoso que digamos.

Asi que los siguientes seis meses se los pasaron hibridando el fitoplacton con plantas de lino. Fue un éxito. Ahora tenian dos tipos de tejidos resplandecientes y brillantes para jugar.

Luego vino el intento de hacer seda. Pero habia un problema.

No podian hibridar gusanos de seda con una planta. No de forma legal, al menos.

Ahi fue cuando entro en juego Hector. Que paso casi 5 meses trabajando con muestras del fitoplacton original y algunas de los hibridos ya creados. Tuvo la ayuda de Draco (un pocionista aficionado que de haberse dedicado a su hobbie habria sido uno de los mejores, según ambos Slughorns) Y de Hermione. Y de Harry, que a veces se aburria como auror e iba a hechar una mano.

El resultado fue una pocion que transferia las cualidades bioluminiscentes del fitoplacton al cuerpo del ser vivo que ingiriera la pocion, volviendolo brillante y luminiscente. Incluso podia adaptarse para crear la pocion del color deseado. Tenian toda una lista de mezclas con cientos de colores, tonos y recetas para crearlos con precision. Los gusanos de seda con los que habian experiementado habian creado una seda luminosa espectacular.

La unica pega es de la pocion es que sus efectos eran permanentes. Lo descubrieron cuando Blaise no tuvo mejor idea que darle una dosis a una de las cabras de la granja (que era de una familia de hombres lobos aficionados al queso casero) y el pobre animal acabo brillando en un rosa neon espectacular.

Los quesos de esa familia no volvieron a ser nunca lo mismo. Ahora los podias encontrar en la oscuridad. Tener un cabrales rosa luminiscente que emite pulsos brillantes en la oscuridad puede ser perturbador. Aun que divertido, eso si. Siempre tienes algo de lo que hablar con las visitas.

Ahi fue cuando Blaise tuvo la gran idea. Despues de la bronca que se llevo por jugar con una pocion de efectos permanentes.

-Oye, en lugar de ir trasteando con tantos gusanos, no seria mas facil darle la pocion al ganado y luego alimentar con ese ganado a, yo que se, acromantulas? Asi una sola araña podria generar seda de distintos colores según la necesitaramos, no? Seria mas facil que crear gusanos de un solo color.

Todos se quedaron callados.

La seda de Acromantula era uno de esos lujos asombrosos que todos querian, pero que costaba horrores de conseguir.

Habian muy pocas granjas que produjeran ese tejido magico. Aun que fuera mas resistente que una armadura de placas y tan ligero como una pluma. Mas que nada por que las acromantulas eran jodidamente peligrosas y farmearlas incluia una lista de riesgos tan enorme que no se podia saltar con un caballo.

Harry sonrio de oreja a oreja. Quizas Hagrid supiera como hacerlo. XXXXXXXXXXX

Aragog miro a Hagrid y a Harry bastante incredula.

-Que quieres que?- Pregunto la vetusta araña

-Mira, es bastante simple.- comenzo Harry con suavidad- necesitamos seda de acromantula. Y os ofrecemos a cambio un lugar donde vivir y una dieta sana. A condicion de que no hagais daño a nadie y colaboreis.

-No somos mascotas, Harry…-protesto la anciana araña bastante molesta.

-Y nadie creera que lo sois. Aragog, en Moonstone nadie os molestara. Podriais vivir libremente. Tenemos una granja. Si aceptais, al menos unas pocas de tus hijas e hijos, podriais comer del ganado de la granja. Y ayudar con la vigilancia del perimetro. Lo unico que tendriais que hacer es cumplir un horario. Comer ciertos animales alimentados con magia especial que teñiria la seda que produciis de colores brillantes….y bueno, a veces ofrecer un poco de vuestro veneno, que es increiblemente util en pociones.

Aragog no estaba nada convencida. Pero una de sus hijas mayores, Eraj, se acerco y chasqueo con sus queliceros.

Hubo una conversacion muy apresurada en el inquietante idioma de las arañas. Finalmente Aragog accedio.

Por lo visto, Eraj y varios de sus hermanos habian accedido.

Eraj era una araña muy curiosa. Siempre habia sentido fascinacion por el mundo de esos seres bipedos que lanzaban magia a traves de pequeños palos.

¿un suministro de comida sin tener que luchar a cambio de ofrecer un poco de su veneno y crear seda y no atacar a los humanos? Mientras nadie la atacara a ella, No sonaba mal. Eraj estaba dispuesta a probar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Neville casi le da un infarto cuando esa tarde vieron llegar a Harry Potter a Moonstone cabalgando a lomos de una acromantula monstruosamente grande con otras tres de esas gigantescas arañas a sus espaldas.

-Chicos, os presento a Eraj!

-Potter….-Susurro Blaise bastante aterrorizado de los bichos que tenia delante- Lo de las acromantulas era una broma….

-Pues no se por que no, sonaba muy bien!- Harry bajo del lomo de Eraj y le acaricio la juntura de su vientre a la criatura. Por lo visto era bastante sensible y le gustaba que le rascaran la panza. Si evitabas las glandulas que segregaban una sustancia urticante alrededor de ciertos foliculos capirales, todo iba bien.

Eraj se removio contenta y excitada al lado de su nuevo amigo bipedo. Estaba viviendo toda una aventura fascinante. Los tres machos mas pequeños que estaban detras solo estaban ahi, dociles. Eraj era una hembra. Las arañas eran matriarcales. Es fantastico cuando de pronto tienes el control.

Draco se cabreo bastante cuando de pronto le dijeron que tenian que construir un establo para acromantulas con puertas que las acromantulas pudieran abrir.

Eso de tener arañas gigantes superagresivas y violentas, altamente venenosas y salvajes sueltas no le hacia mucha gracia.

Pero por lo visto, esas arañas se habian tomado su parte muy en serio, y se movian tranquilamente por Moonstone sin hacer daño a nadie. Curioseando y evitando a los magos. Menos Eraj. Eraj era muy, muy curiosa. Mas de una vez se colo en casas ajenas para ver que eran esas cosas que olian bien (y siempre coincidia con la hora de la comida, que casualidad) o que era ese sonido tan agradable (en esa ocasión fue un mago cantando en su ducha que se llevo el susto de su vida cuando Eraj aparto delicadamente con una de sus patas la cortina de dicha ducha mientras se encaramaba a la ventana del segundo piso de su casa)

Salvo unos cuantos gritos y poco mas, no hubieron mas problemas. Eraj cumplio su palabra y los tres machos harian lo que Eraj dijera.

Salvo unos cuantos niños que tendrian aracnofobia el resto de sus vidas….no habia mas complicaciones.

Pero otros niños...bueno, otros niños eran curiosos y mas de un padre casi se lleva un infarto al ver a sus pequeños encaramados al lomo de Eraj mientras la acromantula daba un paseo a los auyantes bipedos que iban aferrados al lomo de su abdomen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco le ofrecio un puesto de trabajo a Harry. Y el ojiverde, que de pronto se planteo si realmente queria seguir siendo el chico de oro que persigue magos oscuros, se lo planteo y acabo aceptando.

A fin de cuentas, A Harry siempre le habian dicho que debia ser. Habian habido espectativas sobre el que siempre habia tenido que cumplir. Profecias...destinos...futuros inamovibles.

Pero ahora...ahora era padre. Ahora era esposo. El peso del mundo no estaba sobre sus hombros. Queria vivir la vida. Otros podian perseguir a magos oscuros. A el le esperaba una nueva aventura. Una que el mismo habia escogido...y no se arrepentia de dejar todo eso atrás. Queria probar cosas nuevas. Y esta vez, el podia elegir libremente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hubo un revuelo terrible cuando Harry James Potter dimitio del cuerpo de aurores. Nadie entendia por que.

-Voy a ser granjero!- Canturreo alegremente. Todos pensaron que se habia vuelto loco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando pidio en el ministerio una licencia para la cria de acromantulas, ya no habia duda. Harry Potter se habia vuelto loco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los Potter se mudaron a Moonstone ese mismo año. A una preciosa casita dentro del pequeño pueblo. Pasaban alli medio año y el otro medio en Grimmauld Place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eraj era una acromantula extremadamente feliz.

Los bipedos habian hecho una cueva fantastica para ella y para sus tres hermanos. Era grande. Fresca y oscura. Y todo era regular, liso y asombroso. Incluso le habian hecho un nido increible. Y todos los dias, varios de esos bipedos entraban en su cueva, saludaban y para asombro de Eraj, LIMPIABAN. Su nido estaba inmaculado e impoluto.

En el bosque, Eraj cazaba. Tenia suerte su podia comer una o dos veces cada quincena. Eraj habia sido feroz. Siempre hambrienta y detras de sus presas.

Ahora no.

Los bipedos habian cumplido su palabra. Un bipedo que decia ser experto en criaturas habia examinado a Eraj. Y habia dicho que para un optimo desarrollo Eraj debia comer unos 50 kilos de proteina al dia. Que probablemente mas seria idoneo, pero que si le daban mas engordaria demasiado y atrofiaria sus glandulas.

Eraj habia estado boquiabierta. 50 kilos de comida diaria. Eso era algo con lo que antes no habia podido ni soñar. Y no tenia que cazar.

Los bipedos traian su comida todos los dias. Un cuarto de vaca para cada acromantula. Y lo mas divertido era que las vacas eran de colores. Y brillaban. Aeraj encontraba su comida fascinante.

Algunas ves no eran vacas lo que le traian, si no una especie de bolitas crujientes. Lo habian llamado "pienso enriquecido con vitaminas". A Eraj no le gustaba mucho. Pero desde que tragaba esas bolitas crujientes se encontraba fantastica.

Y su seda era maravillosa ultimamente. Lo que hace una buena nutricion. Y de colores.

Eraj se habia dado cuenta de que su seda era del color de la carne que le daban de comer. Lo encontraba divertido.

Ademas le habian hecho una especie de ingenio extraño para que se tumbara durante la recoleccion de la seda.

Eraj no sabia que era una cama de ginecologia, pero si lo hubiera sabido asi lo habria descrito. Una camilla de ginecologia con ocho bridas en lugar de dos, donde la araña apoyaba el vuentre en la superficie almohadillada y su glandula de secreccion de fluido sedoso quedaba expuesta a un armatoste que parecia un hilar que la iba recogiendo y giraba para crear una bobiba a medida que Eraj y los tres machos iban produciendo el material.

Pero eso no era todo.

Todos los dias, por las tardes, varios de esos bipedos tan curiosos iban y llevaban a Eraj a una especie de lago creado por esas criaturas. Y bañaban a Eraj con jabones que olian bien y agua caliente.

Masajeaban el vientre de Eraj y sus glandulas de seda para estimularlas. Eraj vivia en el paraioso. Esas criaturas la hacian sentir como una reina. Se estaba volviendo gorda y perezosa. Y le encantaba.

Los machos tambien estaban increiblemente felices. La vida en el bosque negro no habia sido asi. La vida con Aragog como madre y lider no habia sido asi.

Y mejor que Aragog y las otras acromantulas no se enteraran. Si venian mas, los bipedos no harian tanto caso a Eraj y sus tres machos. Ah no. Eso si que no. Eraj iba a defender lo que era suyo. Y esta nueva vida facil y comoda le gustaba.

Por las tardes iba a pasear. A los hombres lobo les gustaba pasear. Y Eraj paseaba con ellos.

Y las crias de los bipedos eran muy divertidas. Corrian entre las patas de Eraj y se peleaban por subir en su lomo.

Eraj habia tenido que pelear toda su vida. Luchar salvajemente. Ahora no tenia que sobrevivir. Podia vivir. Y se sentia a salvo.

Se sentia feliz.

Eraj controlaba a sus machos. Y estos, todos los dias, sobretodo por las noches, pasaban por la zona boscosa de los alrededores. Controlando el perimetro. Vigilando su hogar. Por que si su hogar estaba en peligro, Eraj iba a defenderlo. Las acromantulas son asi. Territoriales. Y Moonstone y todos sus bipedos (aun los que olian un poco a perro) eran suyos.

Aseguraria su territorio.

Si, su territorio.

Por que Eraj, a las pocas semanas ya se habia decidido. Ese era su territorio. E iba a vivir con los bipedos de los palos que lanzaban luces de colores. Iba a comer carne brillante y hacer seda absurdamente coloreada. Iba a recibir baños y masajes y jugar con crias de bipedos.

Por que era divertido. Y le gustaba no tener que luchar constantemente. Era una buena vida. Podia compartir.

Pero tenia sus condiciones.

Ademas le gustaba ese bipedo. Harry Potter. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Harry Potter cuidaba de Eraj mas que nadie.

Y que Harry Potter nunca oliera a miedo cuando estaba con Eraj y sus machos la fascinaba.

-Si fueras un macho de mi especie, me encantaria aparearme contigo, decapitarte y luego devorar tu carne para poner huevos con tu semilla y dar a luz a tu descendencia- Dijo Eraj haciendo rechinar dulcemente sus afilados queliceros el uno contra el otro.

Harry miro a la acromantula. Ambos estaban espatarrados perezosamente en uno de los prados de la granja tomando el sol aquella agradable tarde.

-Vaya Eraj, me siento muy, muy alagado, seria todo un honor…-comento el ojiverde con una extraña sonrisa en la cara. De forma tensa, se vio forzado a añadir- Lastima que no sea una acromantula, eh?

Harry agradecio que esa raza de arañas gigantes no entiendieran el sarcasmo. Eraj se removio muy satisfecha.

Si. Era una buena vida. Y tenia un nuevo amigo. Y una nueva familia. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry nunca habia sentido mucha atraccion hacia el cuidado de criaturas magicas. Pero se encontraba fascinado.

Sabia que las acromantulas eran peligrosas, violentas, territoriales...que su veneno era util en pociones pero letal su te mordian,…

Pero Eraj…

Bueno, Aragog habia sido razonable, mas o menos, las dos veces que se habia encontrado con ella. Pero tambien habia sido bastante violenta si se lo proponia.

Harry aprendio que solo las hembras acromantulas pueden hablar lenguajes humanos. Y son inteligentes, capaces de razonar.

Los machos son mas bien tontos, y hacen lo que las hembras dicen.

El problema es que la tasa de natalidad de hembras es ridiculamente bajo. Solo nace una hembra cada varios miles de machos.

Aragog solo habia parido tres hijas en toda su larga vida. Y se habia visto obligada a poner muchos, muchisimos huevos por que la vida en el bosque prohibido era peligrosa y la tasa de mortalidad de su especie era altisima. Si queria sobrevivir no tenia mas remedio. Eraj era una de esas tres afortunadas. La menor, de hecho.

Harry aprendio que todos los ataques e incidentes con acromantulas documentados habian sido de nidadas de machos sin una hembra que los controlara.

Que las acromantulas eran consideradas peligrosas por que, bueno, lo eran. Pero podian ser civiles si la hembra al cargo era lo bastante lista como para adaptarse. Y desde luego, aun que Aragog habia sido muy astuta, Eraj era brillante.

Claro que la cultura y las costumbres de las acromantulas son distintas, y cosas como la privacidad, el espacio personal, las posesiones particulares y pudor eran conceptos que ni Eraj ni ninguna acromantula podian comprender.

La reina araña local de Moonston tenia la mala costumbre de entrar donde queria, cuando queria y sin avisar. No comprendia que eso no debia hacerse. Asi que poco a poco todos se fueron acostumbrando a ver a cierta araña gigante paseando por todas partes sin limitaciones.

Pansy casi se muere de un infarto en mas de una ocasión cuando Eraj le salia de la nada saludandola.

Claro que Pansy comenzo a llevarse bien con Eraj cuando comprendio lo que pasaba. Las acromantulas eran matriarcales.

A Eraj , Harry le caia bien y le gustaba.

Asi que Eraj consideraba a Pansy la hembra que gobernaba sobre Harry. Y eso la convertia en una reina araña a ojos de Eraj. Asi que la trataba como a su igual. Y eso era algo que Pansy podia comprender y acentar. La araña habia cogido cierto cariño a los hijos de los Potter. Eran la descendencia de Harry. Asi que los habia medio adoptado. Claro que a Pansy no le hizo mucha gracia enterarse de que Eraj estaba enseñandoles a sus niños a hacer trampas para cazar presas y donde morder a su victima para matar de forma mas eficaz.

Por diversion (y por no perder las buenas costumbres) a veces Eraj iba a cazar.

Los Potter ya se habian acostumbrado a ver marchas de patas de araña en sus ventanas y jabalies o ciervos muertos envueltos en capullos de seda como regalos en el salon de su casa.

Era un detalle por parte de Eraj. Asqueroso y desagradable, pero con muchisimas buenas intenciones.

Claro que a los hijos de Harry, les encantaba su nueva mascota.

Que Eraj considerara que los hijos de Harry fuean sus mascotas era algo irrelevante. El ojiverde estaba fascinado. Quien le iba a decir que esa iba a ser su vida.

Hermione le pidio que tomara nota de todo. Y lo hizo. Eran cosas que no queria olvidar.

Lo mas curioso fue cuando decidio ordenar sus notas y publicarlas.

 _Mi acromantula y yo_ fue un libro que batio records de ventas.

No solo por que hubiera sido escrito por el mismisimo Harry Potter.

Si no por que resulta que Harry habia copiado conversaciones enteras entre Eraj y el y el resultado era bastante hilarante. Claro que tambien habian secciones enteras sobre psicologia de las acromantulas, curiosidades de esa raza, como se estructuraban socialmente, las complejidades de su forma de ser. Y sobretodo, como cuidar a tu acromantula para que fuera muy feliz y no se volviera una maquina de matar psicotica de mas de 500 kilos de peso con un veneno super potente y ocho patas.

Hagrid estaba muy, muy orgulloso de Harry. Fue a visitarlo poco despues del lanzamiento del libro. Le pidio que le firmara su ejemplar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco, Theo y Blaise miraron el correo. Y sonrieron felices, satisfechos y muy, muy orgullosos de si mismos.

Eran cartas de protestas de todas las granjas que tenian acromantulas.

Todos ellos llevaban años peleando con esas bestias, para doblegarlas y controlarlas, y ahora venian los de Moonstone y hacian que todo pareciera tan jodidamente facil.

La gente tenia muy mal perder…. Y claro, esas otras granjas no tenian a Harry Potter de su parte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Romana tuvo una conversacion asombrosa con Pansy. La señora Weasley mas ordenada y metodica recivio la oferta de su vida. Romana era una modista muy muy buena. Una costurera con talento capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con una aguja y suficiente hilo.

Pansy lo sabia. Queria a Romana en su taller. Y le hizo una oferta espectacular.

Asi que los Weasley tambien se muraron a Moonstone. Percy iba y venia red flu todos los dias al ministerio. Pero en pocas semanas, tambien dimitio.

Moonstone era caotico. Segun Percy. Necesitaba una mano firme y una mente ordenada para llevar el lugar. Asi que Draco le ofrecio un puesto como secretario general del pequeño poblado.

Asi que Percy era un hombre muy feliz. Por fin podia ordenar las cosas.

Horarios de trabajo, sueldos, construccion, reglas de convivencia, politicas internas, estatutos,

….habia tantisimo que hacer...y lo bueno que tenia hacer las cosas a pequeña escala es que podia ver los cambios que queria implantar. Y vaya si los veia. Percy dirigia Moonstone de manera eficiente y energica. Y aun que fuera un capullo pedante e insoportable (cosa que repetian con entusiasmo todos los hombres lobo que tenian que trabajar con el pelirojo) las cosas iban bien y sabia lo que se hacia (cosa que decian los mismos hombres lobo que lo llamaban capullo pedante e insoportable). Asi que hubo una especie de Status Quo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theo fue quien fue ha hablar con Aston.

El misantropo era uno de los inversores principales de Moonstone, y aun que el y su familia no vivian alli, pasaban alli practicamente varios meses al año.

Varitas adaptadas para el uso de hombres lobo que fueran estables… ordeñadoras de veneno de acromantulas...invernaderos adaptados a plantas delicadas magicas que requerian constante mantenimiento….incubadoras para esquejes que simularan el paso de las estaciones para el crecimiento acelerado de las plantas….material de laboratorio y pocionismo altamente especializado… recolectores magicos automaticos de seda de araña….

Eso suponia un especialista en artefactos con mucho talento, imaginacion y capacidad creativa. Y sobretodo de confianza.

Aston hablo con Penelope. Y ella sencillamente se encogio de hombros sonriendo.

Los Dolohov acabaron mudandose a Moonstone en unas pocas semanas. Aston adoraba los retos. Y Moonstone le proponia una de esas oportunidades unicas en la vida. Eso sin mencionar que la paga era...bueno….digamos que no es que necesitara el dinero, pero su cheque mensual era astronomico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando un año despues, la primera linea de ropa de la diseñadora Pansy Potter de algodón, lino y seda de acromantula bioluminiscente salio al mercado de forma exclusiva, hubo un revuelo terrible.

Vestidos, tunicas y capas que parecian estar hechas de pura luz de estrellas, con colores brillantes y resplandecientes y diseños espectaculares fueron el bombazo de la temporada. Todos aquellos que podian permitirselo deseaban una de esas increibles piezas de vestuario. Lastima que la produccion fuera jodidamente exclusiva.

La noticia se hizo eco internacionalmente. Y a las empresas Moonstone, que ahora se habian metido en el mercado textil les llovian las ofertas. Sobretodo para comprarles tejido en bruto (algo de lo que Pansy era la orgullosa dueña en exclusiva) o para comprarles la receta patentada de la formula que creaba esos maravillosos tejidos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie y Susan pasaban mucho tiempo en Moonstone. De hecho, Charlie trabajaba a tiempo parcial con Harry. Habia domado dragones durante años. Cuidar de acromantulas que ponian de su parte y no eran especialmente virulentas no era un problema.

Era curioso como acababan siendo las cosas. Hacia unos años habia convivido con esas personas en el colegio. Se separaron sus caminos….y ahora acababan gravitando unos hacia otros de nuevo.

Moonstone se habia convertido no solo en una empresa. O un pequeño pueblo ya no tan pequeño por que ya casi rondaban los 500 habitantes.

Era la familia mas grande, desquiciada, variada y absurda que nadie podria imaginar. Sobretodo cuando Hagrid fue un dia nervioso y sudando pidiendoles ayuda.

Grawp, su hermano gigante iba con el.

-No puedo dejarlo solo...se metara en lios...y yo trabajo en hogwarts...me necesitan. Y no se a quien recurrir….

Hermione suspiro.

Gawp la miro y sonrio. Recordaba a esa chica. La chica guapa con el pelo extraño. Draco miro a su esposa.

-En serio?- comento el rubio- tenemos hombres lobo, acromantulas, y a Blaise. Quieres meter tambien un gigante?

Hermione no dijo nada. Solo sonrio de forma esperanzada y Draco gruño rodando los ojos. Tuvieron que construir una casa a medida de Gawp.

Varios de los hombres lobo que habian en Moonstone habian sido tutores y profesores en el pasado. E iban a enfrentarse al reto de educar a un gigante.

A fin de cuentas, Hermione habia insistido mucho.

Era otro de sus pequeños proyectos. Y practicar a pequeña escala siempre era util. Si podian integrar a Gawp...podian incregrar a cualquiera.

Si. quizas en unos cuantos años si las cosas iban bien, podria hacer un proyecto de ley para la integracion de los gigantes. Pero primero necesitaba datos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando Stratto y Antares tenian diez años, la profesora de la segunda escuela muggle a la que asistian llamo a los Srs Malfoy para hablar con ellos de sus hijos.

Draco y Hermione estaban en el despacho de la profesora, que parecia muy seria.

-Hay un problema con sus hijos….tienen una imaginacion asombrosa...pero creo que se les esta iendo de las manos y necesitan ayuda.

La profesora giro un dibujo. En el, los dos pequeños iban montados a lomos de obviamente era una araña gigante.

-Les pedi que hicieran un dibujo de lo que habian hecho el fin de semana. Dijeron que habian paseado con las arañas de su granja!

Draco suspiro.

-Eraj, si. Fue un fin de semana divertido. Hasta que Scorpius se sento en una de las glandulas que segregan esa cosa irritante y le salieron ampollas en las nalgas….

Hermione le dio un codazo a su marido murmurando algo que sonaba sospechosamente como "muggles". Y Draco carraspeo.

La profesora miro al matrimonio con una ceja arqueada. Les entrego una redaccion. De Antares.

-Este es un ejercicio simple. Les pregunte que que querian hacer de mayores. Y su hija hizo una redaccion explicando que queria trabajar con hombres lobo!

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir de forma orgullosa. Draco rodo los ojos.

-Oh, vamos, en serio? Antares quiere ser como tu?

La profesora abrio y cerro la boca bastante indignada. Ese matrimonio era de verdad? Como podia no preocuparles que la imaginacion de sus hijos estuviera tan desvocada que estuvieran perdiendo el contacto con la realidad?

-Y sus trillizos son una amenaza!- La profesora saco un fardo de dibujos.

Los trillizos con lo que parecia ser un humano muy grande. Los trillizos con escobas volando por ahi con un señor hecho con palotes que tenia gafas redondas y una marca en forma de rayo en la frente. Los trillizos con arañas gigantes.

Despues de una larguisima e incomoda conversacion, el matrimonio Malfoy salio de la escuela.

-Nos va a tocar sacarlos de este centro, verdad?- Pregunto Hermione con tristeza. Sus hijos habian estado aprendiendo mucho de los muggles, pero por lo visto, niños y secretismo no se mezclan muy bien.

-Bueno, al menos han aprendido mucho.- Sonrio Draco.

Fueron al caldero chorreante para volver al londres magico, y usaron la chimenea para volver a la Mansion,. Ese fin de semana lo pasarian de nuevo en Moonstone.

Es curioso como la vida crea sus propios caminos. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neville estaba enfrascado en un nuevo proyecto. Habia descubierto que habian especies vegetales muggles asombrosas. Como el alamo temblon. Tambien llamado tremuloide. Por lo visto, ese arbol podia conectarse con los de su misma especie creando un unico organismo y asi, expandirse, crecer y fortalecerse.

Habia hablado de ello con Hector. Y Habian conseguido muestras. Era asombroso. Sobretodo cuando tras unos meses accidentalmente crearon una especie de pocion hecha con algunos tipos de

abejas, corteza de tremuloide y otros igredientes con los que habian estado trasteando a ver que pasaba.

Esa pocion creaba un estado temporal de mente colmena.

-No estoy seguro de verle aplicaciones practicas a esto…-comenzo Hector.

Luego se cruzaron con Blaise. Compnrender la mente de zabini podia valer la pena el esfuerzo. Cuando comentaron su descurbrimiento con Harry, este se entusiasmo.

-Que no le ves aplicaciones practicas?- Se escandalizo el ojiverde- imagina cuerpos de aurores coordinados tras beber la pocion que pueden ir a redadas sabiendo exactamente donde y que estan haciendo sus compañeros comunicandose de forma no verbal a tiempo real.

Hector estaba impresionado. Si, eso podia ser util. Muy util...a decir verdad.

-O ir a los examenes en el colegio tras compartir la pocion con alguien fuera del aula que esta en una biblioteca con todos los libros del temario!- Canturreo Blaise entusiasmado- ojala hubiera tenido yo eso en mis EXTASIS….

Hector carraspeo incomodo. Eso ya no estaba tan bien…

Aun tenian que refinar la formula. Pero como todo, tendria buenos y malos usos. Los cuerpos de aurores probablemente apreciarian la creacion. Minerva Macgonnagall iba a odiarlos...y George Weasley… bueno, Hector, Neville y Harry tendrian que hablar con Draco y Hermione para meter a George en esto. Seguro que el sabia apreciar los usos creativos de la pocion y sabria como presentarla al publico para venderla.

Mas o menos fue asi como la tienda de bromas y sortilegios Weasley entro en el conglomerado Moonstone en los meses que siguieron al descubrimiento de la pocion mente-colmena.

Y tenian una nueva patente. Neville y Hector se sentian muy orgullosos. Habian puesto el descubrimiento a su nombre. Habian entrado en los libros de botanica y pocionismo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El unico incidente fue varios meses antes de que los mellizos fueran a Hogwarts. Hubieron muertes implicadas.

Varias empresas rivales habian mandado a magos expertos en recuperacion no muy legal de informacion.

Tres magos se habian colado en Moonstone para robar esquejes y muestras, y si podian, recetas. Uno de los niños los vio. Y fue aturdido.

Ahi comenzo el caos. Por que una de las acromantulas macho habia visto el como esos tres desconocidos se colaban en su hogar, pero no habia dicho nada. No podia atacar a los humanos. Hasta que vio como uno de esos desconocidos atacaba a uno de los cachorritos bipedos.

La acromantula se puso muy furiosa. Y muy violenta.

Cuando los gritos cesaron y los habitantes de Moonstone llegaron al lugar de los hechos, encontraron a dos magos despedazados repartidos por los alrededores, y a la acromantula masticando con sus queliceros el cadaver de un tercero. Y un niño inconsciente entre sus patas que la acromantula estaba protegiendo ferozmente contra todo y todos.

El ministerio se puso furioso. Querian sacrificar al animal. Fue Harry quien consiguio salvar la vida a la acromantula.

-Todos saben que son criaturas territoriales. Nosotros tenemos un trato con ellas. Y nos conocen. Pero entrar en un lugar desconocido sin permiso ni autorizacion cuando sabes que hay acromantulas en la zona que viven sueltas, no es un ataque. Es un suicidio. Esos tres sabian a lo que se arriesgaban. Cometieron allanamiento, iban a robar y quien sabe que mas. Fueron contratados como espias industriales, atacaron a un niño. Y lo hicieron en territorio acromantula. Lo que les paso fue poco. Si en lugar de uno de los machos llega a ser Eraj, habria sido mucho peor. La acomantula no ataco a esos hombres. Defendio su hogar y a un niño que fue asaltado.

Despues de eso, la acromantula fue liberada y devuelta a Moonstone.

No hubieron mas indicentes. Nadie se atrevia a volver a intentar algo asi en ese lugar.

Moonstone estaba lleno de maravillas. Moonstone estaba lleno de riqueza. Moonstone era un lugar asombroso donde cualquier cosa era posible.

Moonstone era jodidamente peligroso si no eras uno de los suyos.

Es lo que tiene la familia, por bizarra, diversa y extraña que sea. Que cuidan unos de otros. A fin de cuentas, Moonstone esta dirigido por los Malfoy. Y para un Malfoy, no hay nada mas importante que la familia.

Nadie ni nada hace daño a la familia. Y ahora tenian acromantulas.


	60. Chapter 60

CAPITULO 60: Y el pasado vuelve a quedar atrás. Aun que a veces haya que clavarlo alli.

Kingsley suspiro satisfecho. Y se relajo en su asiento.

Su hijo mayor en pocos meses, junto a un munton de niños de la nueva generacion iria a Hogwarts.

Durante esos once años, otros muchos magos y brujas habian ido cumpliendo la mayoria de edad. Se habian ido casando, y habian empezado a tener hijos.

Las cifras volvian a crecer, de manera exponencial. La poblacion se recuperaba. Dentro poco superarian los 6.500 ciudadanos.

Y por fin, la tabla de Merlin, ese maldito artefacto que habia estado en modo espera durante esa decada, se desconecto. Apagado. Por fin.

La noticia se hizo eco en la prensa y hubo una celebracion a nivel nacional.

Las medidas anticonceptivas volvian a ser funcionales. Los farmacos para facilitar la fecundidad y forazar embarazos ya no era requerido. La ley que obligaba a las parejas recien casadas a tener un minimo de cuatro hijos podia ser revocada.

Aun no podian cantar victoria por que lo dificil seria ahora que la poblacion seguiera creciendo de manera estable y que no hubiera recesion en cuanto a los nacimientos y concepciones….pero eso se podia arreglar con incentivos monetarios. A fin de cuentas, las arcas del ministerio estaban llenas. Dadas las multas con las que tasaron a todas las familias sangrepuras colaboradoras con Voldemort tras la guerra las expropiaciones a las familias que habian desaparecido (como los Lestrange) para que el gobierno pudiera dar compensaciones a las victimas...bueno, digamos que habia un excedente en la economia que podia ser canalizado de manera productiva. Y que empresas como Moonstone estuvieran creando puestos de trabajo y facilitando que la economia fluyera de una manera tremenda solo facilitaba ese florecimiento social y demografico. Ahora solo esperaba que eso durara, por que con las reformas legales que Hermione Malfoy traia de vez en cuando, no habia un año aburrido.

Primero habian sido los elfos domesticos. Luego fueron los hombres lobo. Luego fue la reforma de integracion Gigante…

Esa si levanto ampollas.

Se crearon santuarios para esa raza y comunidades mixtas humano-gigantes con embajadores que crearan un pacto entre ellos. Costo 5 años de duro trabajo e intermimables negociaciones.

Pero poco a poco iba funcionando. De hecho se habian creado escuelas para que los hijos de los gigantes fueran educados de forma similar a la de los magos y las brujas.

Y resulto que los gigantes no eran idiotas. Sencillamente es que no habian tenido educacion y su cultura, al ser de tradicion oral y valoraba la fuerza y el tamaño sobre las demas cosas, habia complicado las cosas.

Los gigantes no eran unos lumbreras. No eran especialmente inteligentes….pero tampoco lo eran los Crabble ni los Goyle….y podian ser educados hasta cierto limite.

Unos años despues vino la regulacion de transumancia centaura.

Y eso supuso un caos tremendo.

Por que a los centauros, tras que Hermione Malfoy diera caña en el ministerio durante casi un año, acabaron teniendo titulos de propiedad sobre sus bosques, declarandolos como su propio territorio de forma legal. Algo que no tenia precedentes.

Las negociaciones con los centauros llegaron a un punto en el que estos acabaron permitiendo que se crearan pequeñas (pequeñisimas) comunidades humanas en territorio centauro, para facilitar la comunicación entre las dos razas.

Y cuando a los centauros se les permitio crear comunidades de su raza en lugares humanos, estos exigieron Moonstone.

Asi que la granja acabo teniendo una comitiva centaura viviendo entre su ya muy variopinta poblacion.

El escandalo vino cuando se descubrio que algunos nucleos de poblacion centaura se habian mudado a los bosques que circumbalaban la propiedad de la Mansion Malfoy.

-Nosotros cuidamos a nuestros amigos y aliados- Fue lo que sentencio Mursam, el embajador centauro, cuando le preguntaron por que habian de los suyos cerca de las propiedades Malfoy.

De pronto, la gente ya no solo envidiaba a la familia conocida por su pelo platinado y sus ojos grises. Les tenian miedo.

Los Malfoy estaban cambiando el mundo. O mas bien, Hermione lo estaba haciendo. Pero ella era ahora una Malfoy….las lineas entre el pasado y el futuro eran cada vez mas borrosas…

El autentico escandalo vino el año pasado. Y aun estaba en apogeo.

Por que Hermione Malfoy no se habia conformado con eso.

Habian dado derechos a los elfos. A los hombres lobo. A los centauros. Y a los gigantes.

Hermione habia generado el caos de nuevo forzando el cambio.

Por que habia propuesto una reforma legal que les daria a todas esas criaturas representacion en el gobierno.

Un diputado de cada raza representando con voz y voto a toda su especie en el wizengamot. En una seccion de criaturas humanoides magicas sintientes e inteligentes.

Tal y como se hizo publico, las veelas apoyaron la propuesta. Y las lamias. Y los vampiros. Y todas esas razas que no habian tenido derechos y que llevaban toda la vida agachando la cabeza por que se les consideraba...subhumanos.

De pronto tenian algo por lo que luchar. Y casi provocan una guerra civil, por que Hermione Malfoy les queria dar Voz. Y se aferraron a esa esperanza por que si alguien podia hacer ese milagro era ella. La señora Hermione.

Todos los mas tradicionalistas pusieron el grito en el cielo.

Toda la generacion que vivio la guerra dijo "y por que no?"

Harry Potter dijo "Hermione siempre tendra mi apoyo".

Los Malfoy no dijeron nada, pero sonreian de manera enigmatica y caminaban orgullos y con la cabeza muy alta detras de la castaña.

Y la prensa internacional de pronto considero Inglaterra el centro del mundo, por que si algo asi era aprobado generaria un precedente que podia promover un cambio a nivel global y no todo el mundo estaba deacuerdo en compartir el poder que los magos habian amasado durante generaciones con criaturas a las que habian doblegado a su voluntad todo ese tiempo al negarles sus derechos.

Hermione no iba a permitir eso.

Kinsgley se sento junto a los Malfoy a comer palomitas y disfrutar del espectaculo.

Por que casi un año despues, con un justisimo margen de diferencia, se voto a favor de esa ley.

Y de pronto, el ministerio fue un caos.

Veelas y vampiros y hombres lobo iban por ahi con centauros, gigantes y elfos domesticos que de pronto, tenian la cabeza muy, muy alta.

Las reuniones del wizengamott eran un caos. Pero el cambio se puso en marcha.

Hermione dio un discurso en la prensa.

"Ellos viven en nuestro mundo. Tienen derecho a decidir. Tienen derecho a dar su opinion. Tienen derecho a tener representacion en el gobierno que rige su nacion. Son tan ingleses como nosotros. Y ya era hora de que pudieran participar en la creacion de un futuro mejor".

El primer anuncio que hicieron los vampiros en el wizengamott fue un veto de sangre. Toda la comunidad vampirica inglesa habia decretado un veto sobre la Sangre Malfoy. Ni un solo miembro de su raza probaria la sangre Malfoy en 10 generaciones. Era el regalo de los vampiros a Hermione.

Todas las demas familias tragaron saliva. No habia habido un veto de sangre en siglos. Y eso solo podia significar una cosa: Hermione Jane Malfoy tenia el apoyo incondicional de todo chupasangre britanico. Eso no era bueno.

Claro que la cosa se puso aun peor cuando la embajadora Veela entrego a Hermione una pocion publicamente.

-Bebe una cucharada de esto, y dale una a cada miembro de la familia Malfoy. Y sereis inmunes al glamour de las velas durante toda vuestras vidas. Es una muestra de nuestra gratitud.

Aquello fue un escandalo. Todos sabian que las veelas tenian una receta que hacia inmune a su glamour a aaquellos a quienes querian de verdad. Que hubieran hecho inmune a sus hechizos a toda una familia era algo qu eno tenia precedentes. Hermione habia conseguido lo imposible una vez mas.

Pero lo que mas choco a todo el mundo, por que rompia por completo todas las leyes de lo que se concebia y conocia como posible fue la varita Granger.

Ollivanders intento estudiarla. Hermione no se lo permitio. Fue un regalo que los hombres lobo, las acromantulas y los elfos domesticos hicieron a la castaña.

Por que durante una luna llena uno de los hombres lobos de Moonstone consintio en ser sedado cuando estuviera convertido y que le retiraran una de sus tibias. A fin de cuentas, cuando volviera a su forma humana el hueso iba a volverle a crecer. Por doloroso que fuera el proceso. Aston Dolohov trabajo en esa varita hecha de hueso de licantropo durante meses. Y su nucleo era unico. Quelicero de Acromantula (donado voluntariamente por Eraj durante su muda anual de exoesqueleto) y cabello de elfo domestico (que resulto ser una trenza hecha con cabellos de cientos de elfos que se habian presentado voluntarios para aportar un poco de si mismos).

La llamaron la Varita Granger por su nombre de soltera. Un regalo para conmemorar y representar la union y un futuro mixto donde habian infinitas posibilidades en infinitas convinaciones.

Y esa varita no deberia funcionar. Deberia ser caotica y virulenta. Pero no lo era. Contra toda logica, esa varita era estable. Y no es que hubiera elegido a Hermione exactamente, pero habia sido un regalo. Esa varita era muy, muy temperamental. Y extremadamente leal. Como todas las criaturas que habian participado en su creacion.

Aston Dolohov paso a ser una leyenda despues de eso. Nadie habia creado una varita de ese tipo nunca. Ollivanders estaba muy, muy impresionado.

Y el resto de familias sangrepuras que ya estaban de los nervios tras las leyes matrimoniales que habian pensado en que en 20 o 30 años pudrian volver a las viejas costumbres empezaban a preocuparse.

Por que sus descendientes empezaron a ver ventajas que antes no habian tenido en hacer las cosas de forma nueva. De pronto, las rigidas reglas del protocolo y las arcaicas y anacrologicas costumbres de etiqueta ya no eran tan apetecibles. Pproteger un mundo rigido y estereotipico no era tan prometedor cuando habia todo un abanico de posibilidades aun por experimentar….

El mundo aun estaba cambiando. Y los que no cambiaran con el mundo se quedarian atrás….

Y la sociedad, iba adaptandose a todo lo que de pronto, era diferente.

EL mundo estaria cambiando y adaptandose a todo eso durante algun tiempo. Kingsley estaba tranquilo. En una reunion privada Hermione le habia prometido que no habrian mas propuestas ni leyees en algun tiempo, hasta que todo se estabilizara.

Sobretodo por que habian varios atentados contra su vida. Y el correo criticandola y acordandose de todos sus muertos ahora era internacinal. Draco habia insistido mucho en que fuera siempre acompañada de aurores a todas partes. Y no es que le hiciera falta….siempre habian elfos domesticos con ella.

Pero algunas cosas estaban tensas. Sobretodo cuando cierta bruja rusa, aparecio en escena.

Olenka habia ido a ver a Draco. Pestañeando seductoramente.

La familia de Olenka estaba muy interesada en Moonstone. En lo que producian. En conseguir ciertos contratos. La fama de los Malfoy ahora era global.

Olenka penso que tenia una oportunidad de seducir de nuevo a Draco. Estuvo muy equivocada.

Draco se puso livido mientras Olenka le hablaba de tratos de negocios e intento ponerle la mano en el muslo mientras se inclinaba para besarle.

Hermione ni siquiera sepuso celosa. Solo se rio.

Draco solo le dedico a Olenka 4 palabras.

-Fuera de mi casa.

Olenka se fue. Sonriendo. Esperaba que Draco se calmara y entrara en razon. A fin de cuentas, ella era una sangrepura de una estirpe noble. Malfoy se merecia algo mejor que una sangresucia.

Estaba muy equivocada.

Empresas Moonstone rompio todo contrato con la familia de Olenka en las siguientes 24 horas.

Todas las empresas con las que Moonstone trabajaba rompieron sus contratos con la familia de Olenka en la siguiente semana. Nadie queria contrariar a los Malfoy. Y si los Malfoy estaban cabreados y le daban la espalda a cierta familia rusa, nadie iba a alinearse con ellos. Podian perder demasiado.

Ahora fue el turno de Olenka de ponerse livida. Por que en apenas un mes, su familia lo habia perdido todo. Las cosas no deberian furncionar asi.

Claro que despues se entero que el matrimonio de Draco con la sangresucia no podia ser disuelto y que una infidelidad podria haberlo matado. Ademas habian habido informes de que el rubio realmente se habia enamorado de esa sangresucia, que adoraba a sus hijos y que tenia con ella una relacion que iba mas alla de un matrimonio normal. Se maldijo por haber sido tan estupida. Igual deberia haber investigado antes. Pero ya era tarde. Su familia tendria ahora un nombre noble, una fortuna en el banco y poco mas….por que hasta que Moonstone no la perdonara, practicamente estaban embargados.

Por no mencionar a Harry Potter. El salvador del mundo magico. EL niño que vivio. Dos veces….todos esperaban que fuera auror. Y lo fue. Algun tiempo. Hasta que decidio mandarlo todo a la mierda y hacer lo que queria hacer en lugar de vivir el resto de su vida bajo las espectativas que todo el mundo tenia de el. Kinsley brindo por Harry el dia que se entero. Bien por el ojiverde. Si alguien se merecia poder escapar de las espectativas de un publico que jamas estaba satisfecho, ese era Potter.

Lo que ni el ministro se habia esperado era que Harry se hiciera granjero y viviera la mar de feliz y satisfecho rodeado de hombres lobo, acromantulas, centauros y todo tipo de fauna magica.

Sobretodo cuando poco despues de la aprobacion de la ley de emisarios autorizados humanoides magicos fue aprobada y de pronto, habian miembros del ministerio de todas esas razas. Incluidas Banshees y Arpias, que habian aparecido publicamente cuando el revuelo alcanzo el punto algido y decidieron liar aun mas las cosas reclamando tambien sus derechos.

Por que fue por esas fechas cuando Moonstone empezo a contratar vampiros, lamias, veelas….y la pequeña poblacion de la granja empezo a ser realmente variopinta. Claro que no hay mejores relaciones publicas que las veelas. Y trabajadores vampiros para el turno nocturno...bueno, era util. En los hospitales empezaron a contratar Banshees. A fin de cuentas, la capacidad de deterctar la muerte inminente era increiblemente util en situaciones de triaje para decidir que pacientes necesitan ayuda urgentemente. Y las arpias empezaron a estar disponibles para contratacion de seguridad privada.

Moonstone paso a ser referente internacinal en politica interespecie. Por que habia un tratado de no-agresion y convivencia entre todos sus residentes. Daba igual de que especie eras, o de que raza. Si vivias en Moonston, cumplias las leyes de Moonston. Ahora solo faltaba averiguar como hacer eso a gran escala. Y por lo visto, Hermione Malfoy tenia un plan a largo plazo, y llevaba dando pequeños pasitos una decada para llevarlo a cabo. El ministro de magia no podia parar de sonreir. Sentia curiosidad de saber como esa castaña pensaba cambiar el mundo a su santa voluntad, por que desde luego, si algo parecia tener Hermione era paciencia para hacer las cosas bien en lugar de hacerlas rapido.

Pero pese a todo, Kingsley estaba muy, muy satisfecho.

La tabla de Merlin dormia. El mundo magico estaba a salvo. Las aguas volvian a su cauce.

Y ahora tenian toda una vida para averiguar como desmantelar el maldito artefacto o al menos, encontrar formas de como evitar que volviera a activarse.

Kingsley sonreia satisfecho en su despacho. Las cosas no iban bien. Pero prometian un futuro impresionante.

Claro que el ministro tambien era consciente de que pese que para el publico, Hermione era una especie de heroina revolucionaria que rozaba la perfeccion, las cosas no eran asi.

Hermione no era perfecta. Y todo lo que estaba haciendo con gran precision era la ejecucion de un plan que llevaba casi una decada puliendo e ideando. Es facil hacer las cosas bien cuando las llevas preparadas de casa. Y cuando tienes amigos y familia apoyandote de manera incondicional por que creen en lo que estas haciendo (aun que los Malfoy mas que creer en su causa por motivos eticos o sociales era mas apoyo por interes politico, economico y por alcanzar el poder, pero la apoyaban de todas formas, que a fin de cuentas era lo importante)

Pero todo eso eran ideas en las que recrearse otro dia. Ahora tenia trabajo.

Miro con cierto desanimo los catorce sacos de correo que tenia para revisar.

La mitad de gente que le daba su apoyo con todo lo que estaba pasando.

La otra mitad sagrepuras de vieja escuela que aun se aferraban a las ideas elitistas y que las criaturas magicas no tenian derechos protestando, quejandose, amenazando y buscando resquicios a los que aferrarse para poder evitar todos esos cambios.

Y seguian llegando mas lechuzas.

Sip. Hoy iba a ser uno de esos dias en los que iba a hechar de menos el vodka. Ser un hombre casado con una esposa que se preocupa a veces era una carga….sobretodo por que Anetta sabia donde escondia las botellas en el despacho y una vez a la semana iba a quitarselas y cambiarlas por zumos.

A veces la vida no era justa….

Kingsley sonrio. Y se le fue la sonrisa cuando vio que el primer saco habian como 20 vociferadores que se habian activado todos a la vez.

Debia ser jueves. Los jueves nunca eran buenos….


	61. Chapter 61

CAPITULO 61: Un nuevo comienzo y un nuevo curso.

Draco estaba ansioso. Muy ansioso.

Esa mañana habian ido a King Cross a llevar a Scorpius y a Antares a el Expresso. Iban a empezar el colegio este año.

Habia sentido el dolor y la angustia de separarse asi de sus hijos por primera vez. Pero estaba orgulloso. Sus pequeños se hacian mayores…

Iban a aprender a ser adultos. Iban a aprender magia...eran chicos listos y con talento y a Antares iban a acosarla un monton de adolescentes pervertidos llenos de hormonas….

Respiro hondo.

No debia pensar asi.

Por lo visto darle consejos a Scorpius de como mutilar brutalmente a quien se acercara a su hermana y darle a Antares lecciones sobre defensa personal habia cabreado mucho a Hermione que no paraba de decir que era un "obsesivo sobreprotector".

Draco no estaba deacuerdo.

Su atencion a la seguridad de su unica hija hembra que era, la unica Malfoy nacida en medio milenio no era obsesiva. Era sana.

Y practica.

Era normal preocuparse, verdad?

No era para nada preocupante ni desmedido enseñar a tu pequeña a llevar un cuchillo encantado con un hechizo castrador y adiestrarla para clavarselo apuntando a los genitales a cualquier varon de edades entre los 11 y los 25 que se le acercara a menos de metro y medio!

Hermione exageraba.

Y no comprendia la angustia que Draco sentia en la boca del estomago imaginando que alguien tocara a su pequeña princesita…

Habia habido discordia en casa de los Malfoy por ese tema.

Por un lado, Narcissa apoyaba a Hermione y decia que Draco debia relajarse y dejar de ver acosadores sexuales en todas partes.

Lucius no decia nada publicamente pero en privado le pasaba a Draco notitas con consejos y localizciones en la casa donde podia encontrar artefactos magicos que podian ayudarlo a proteger mejor a la pobre e indefensa Antares.

Antares, por su parte, estaba hasta las narices de todos y no veia el momento de ir a Hogwarts para respirar tranquila por una vez y librarse de esa burbuja de proteccion enorme que todos volcaban sobre ella.

Adoraba a su padre. Pero Antares estaba segura que si no se relajaba un poco moriria antes de los 40 de una ulcera sangrante.

Aun que debia reconocer que el colgante con compartimento oculto con una gema-traslador dentro para emergencias que la transportaria de vuelta a casa de manera inmediata de ser necesario era util. Un poco ilegal...pero util. No iba a ser ella quien revelara que tenia eso en sus manos,….

Y la daga-castradora podia ser un arma muy efectiva….sobretodo dadas las lecciones en su manejo que su padre le habia dado.

Aun que pensaba que el brazalete que el abuelo Lucius le habia sellado en el brazo era un poco exagerado. Esa cosa, si gritaba la palabra clave-contraseña, activaría un hechizo gemini que sacaria una cantidad masiva de clones de su portadora (Antares, en este caso) que atacarian a su agresor. Claro que lo que el abuelo le habia dicho sobre que el brazalete estaba "un poco maldito" y esa joya estaba cargada de tal manera que cada clon llevaria incluido un hechizo bombarda que se activaria al chocar contra el objetivo le preocupaba un poco. Lo bueno es que el brazalete solo tenia magia para funcionar una vez, en caso de emergencia. Lo malo es que era ilegal de narices y si se veia forzada a usarlo iba a estar en un buen lio. Claro que el abuelo le habia dicho que si eso pasaba, que dijera que habia sido "Lucius" quien se lo habia dado, que el se haria cargo. Pero no queria que su abuelo acabara en Azkaban. Otra vez. Eso seria malo para la familia.

Lo que si le habia gustado era el anillo de empatia.

Una joya que si gritaba una contraseña determinada activaria una joya secundaria, que llevaba Scorpius. Y las joyas se buscaban entre si, lo que guiaria a su hermano hasta ella si necesitaba ayuda. Lo genial es que tambien funcionaba a la inversa y Scorpius podia llamarla a ella si era necesaria.

Aun asi….

A los Malfoy se les da genial exagerar las cosas….

Antares habia suspirado mucho exasperada los dias antes de irse a Hogwarts.

A ella y a Scorpius les dolian los mofletes de la cantidad de tirones, pellizcos, besos y achuchones que les habian dado sus padres y abuelos. Ni que no fueran a volverse a ver en la vida….exagerados….

Hermione por su parte no habia esperado que separarse de sus pequeños fuera tan duro. Sabia que era lo que debia hacer. Pero aun asi...aun asi sentia un agujero en su pecho.

Sus niños se hacian mayores….habian crecido tan rapido….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esa noche les llego una carta.

Los niños habian llegado bien al colegio. Todo habia ido de maravilla.

Antares habia sido seleccionada para Slytherin. Lo que lleno Draco, Lucius y Narcissa de orgullo.

Scorpius habia ido a parar a Gryffindor. Algo que tuvieron que digerir lentamente por que no sabian como reaccionar a la noticia.

Minerva Zabini tambien habia salido Slytherin.

Stratto habia acabado siendo un Ravenclaw.

Y James Potter, para sorpresa de todos, tambien fue a parar a Slytherin.

Melocoton acabo siendo tambien una leona. Igual que todos los retoños Weasley que acabaron ese año en el colegio.

Esa fue la primera de muchas cartas que recivieron ese año en la mansion Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Estimados Sr y Sra Malfoy:_

 _Agradeceria mucho que informaran a su hijo Scorpius de que molerle la cara a puñetazos a un compañero de clase y mandarlo a la enfermeria inconsciente no es un comportamiento aceptable por mucho que diga el que "mis padres lo aprueban"._

 _Atte: Minerva Macgonnagall._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Papa y mama:_

 _diga lo que diga la directora, ese idiota se lo habia buscado. Le habia propasado con Antares! Aun le paso poco. Aun que igual me pase una pizquita cogiendole de la nuca y estampandole la cara repetidas veces contra la pared…._

 _Scorpius_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Padre, Madre:_

 _No necesitaba proteccion. Se quien es. Solo me dio una palmada en el culo. Y ya tenia pensado ajustar cuentas con ese indeseable a mi manera. Decidle a Scorpius que se cuidarme sola. A mi no me hace caso._

 _Antares_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esa semana Scorpius recivio un monton de pasteles y dulces por correo para frustracion de Antares y de cierta directora que empezaba a maldecir a los Malfoy por lo bajo….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _mama:_

 _Me podrias decir cual es el titulo de ese libro de transmutacion de elementos para la potenciacion de hechizos? Es para un trabajo de clase. Es que no recuerdo cual es y no se como buscarlo en la biblioteca._

 _Scorpius._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una lechuza con la respuesta y una semana despues, Hermione recivio una carta de cierta directora

 _Estimados Sr y Sra Malfoy:_

 _No se de donde sacaron sus hijos conocimientos de transmutacion de elementos para potenciacion de hechizos, pero combinaron experimentalmente runas de amplificacion con un Wingardium Leviosa e hicieron levitar una de las estatuas del patio hasta el invernadero donde perdieron el control de la misma y les cayo, reventando toda la cupula._

 _Pese a lo impresinante que resulta que alumnos de primero sean capaces de mostrar tanto poder y control, les advierto que si un incidente asi vuelve a suceder, sus hijos seran gravemente sancionados._

 _Les envio la factura de las reparaciones que van a ser necesarias._

 _Attentamente: Minerva Macgonnagall._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Mama:_

 _Recuerdas que me hablaste de que en tu primer año leiste sobre Nicholas Flammel, el alquimista? He leido un articulo a pie de pagina en uno de mis libros sobre que Flammel no solo creo la piedra filosofal. Podrias decirme en que libros encontraste informacion sobre su vida y trabajo? Estoy bastante interesada en en el tema. Encuentro la alquimia fascinante. No solo la transmutacion...sabias que los atiguos alquimistas no solo buscaban convertirlo todo en oro si no un disolvente universal que reducia toda la materia a sus elementos basicos para asi conseguir reiniciar la creacion y poder convertir las cosas en otras desde sus mismas moleculas? Flammel ha sido uno de los mejores alquimistas del milenio, hechame una mano, donde puedo encontrar mas informacion sobre el?_

 _Antares._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Sr y Sra Malfoy:_

 _Pese a que no puedo demostrar la implicacion de sus hijos en el incidente que dio lugar hace dos dias en la segunda planta del colegio, estoy bastante segura de que tuvieron algo que ver._

 _Les escribo entre otras cosas para que adviertan a esos dos pequeños creadores de caos que han traido a la existencia de que las acciones tienen consecuencias. No solo por que hayan destruido de manera impune propiedades del colegio, si no por que han puesto en grave peligro vidas de otros estudiantes y las suyas propias. Que no hayan habido heridos o muertos es un milagro._

 _No tengo ni la mas remota idea de como consiguieron hacer un disolvente alquimico tan potente, pero se les descontrolo y dado que habian hecho una cantidad masiva nada apta para la experimentacion, disolvieron no solo el suelo, si no la pared de toda la seccion. El disolvente que cayo en el suelo ha deshecho no solo mas de 30 metros de la segunda planta y cuatro trampos enteros de escalera, si no que chorreo y ha creado un agujero que llega hasta el segundo subsotano del castillo._

 _No hay hechizos que puedan reparar eso y las reformas tendran que ser hechas de forma manual._

 _Les advierto de que si consigo encontrar una sola prueba de la implicacion de sus hijos en esta catastrofe por experimentacion ilegal y sin supervision, seran expulsados de la escuela._

 _Attentamente: Minerva Macgonnagall._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

la mas interesante carta de Macgonnagall ese año fue enviada tres semanas antes de navidad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Sr y Sra Malfoy:_

 _Encuentro altamente sospechoso que siempre que hay algun incidente, por minusculo que sea, relacionado con su hija, todos los implicados acaben en la enfermeria en los dias siguientes._

 _Sobretodo todos los jovencitos que le piden citas. Que por otra parte, y por lo que tengo entendido, ella jamas acepta._

 _No puedo demostrar nada, como bien sabran, pero empieza a ser agotador que siempre que algun estudiante de primero o segundo se acerca con intereses romanticos a su hija, en los siguientes dias, su hijo y su mejor amigo, el joven Nott, desaparezcan. Claro que, despues, los supuestos "ofensores" necesiten cuidados medicos intensivos por que misteriosamente se han intoxicado con alguna sustancia nociva, hayan sido lesionados por que de manera inexplicable su caldero ha estallado en la clase de pociones o de forma milagrosa, un lazo del diablo ya de tamaño peligroso haya crecido de manera espontanea e imposible en su cama en mitad de la noche mientras dormia…..empieza a ser un patron peligroso._

 _Espero que tomen cartas en el asunto y corten de raiz este comportamiento altamente inapropiado._

 _Les advierto que esto no sera tolerado mucho mas tiempo._

 _Attentamente: Minerva Macgonnagall._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX7

Esa misma semana recivieron dos cartas mas. De sus pequeños angelitos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Papa, papa, diga lo que diga la directora, no es cierto. Yo no he hecho nada. Bueno, nada que un buen hermano mayor no haria._

 _Scorpius._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Papa, mama, no os preocupeis por lo que diga la directora, no puede demostrar nada, Stratto y yo nos encargamos de ello._

 _Antares._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esas navidades fueron una bendicion para Minerva Macgonnagall.

Hermione habia sido una estudiante modelo.

Pero sus hijos….

Ni los gemelos Weasley habian dado tantos problemas.

Eran como una plaga.

La astucia y la sangre fria de Antares con el coraje y la impetuosidad de Scorpius. Y a esos sumarle la logica inteligencia de Stratto. Era escalofriante lo que ese trio podia hacer.

Y ahora se les habian juntado Minerva Zabini y James Potter.

Minerva se relajo todo lo que pudo esas navidades. Iba a ser un año terrorifico despues del paron de las fiestas….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las navidades acabaron. Y el año continuo su curso. Caotico, lleno de indicentes misteriosos en los que de alguna manera, los mellizos Malfoy y Stratto Nott siempre acababan diciendo "nosotros no tenemos nada que ver, lo prometemos. Demuestra si puedes que hemos sido nosotros...".

Minerva iba a tener un infarto. No sabia como Albus habia podido hacer este trabajo tanto tiempo.

Cuando llego final de curso, solo pudo suspirar aliviada. Al menos en verano estaria tranquila.

El problema fue que el verano acabo. Empezo un nuevo curso. Y ahora tenia otros tres Malfoy mas y un segundo Nott con los que lidiar. Y un monton mas de Weasleys. Y otra Zabini. Y otro Potter.

Minerva trago saliva como pudo. No estaba segura de si sobreviviria a esta quinta. Era terrorifico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco cogio la carta. El año pasado habia sido malo. Separarse de los mellizos habia sido durisimo. Pero los trillizos estaban en casa. Este año….este año ya no habian niños en la mansion. Y eso lo llenaba con una estraña sensacion de calma y vacio.

Esa noche habia sido la selección. Tenia la carta de sus hijos en la mano.

Ya tenia un Slytherin y un gryffindor. Tenia miedo de que podia pasar con los trillizos.

Abrio la carta y leyo en voz alta.

Su madre, su padre y su esposa escuchaban.

Altair habia ido a parar a Slytherin.

Thuban a Griffindor.

Marfik era un Ravenclaw.

Hubo un silencio extraño en el salon.

Lucius de pronto suspiro aliviado.

-Al menos ninguno es Hufflepuff, eso es un consuelo.

Hemrione fulmino a su suegro con la mirada. Nunca entenderia esa mania que los sangrepura tenian con los pobres tejones. Era frustrante. Y lo que mas la enervo fue el asentimiento que Narcissa y Draco hicieron con la cabeza estando deacuerdo con Lucius.

La castaña rodo la cabeza.

Malfoys….quien los entiende.

Una semana despues les llego una carta.

 _Hola papa, hola mama!_

 _Espero que esta carta os llege pronto y que esteis de maravilla. El curso va genial. Estamos estudiando mucho y prometo que NO NOS ESTAMOS METIENDO EN LIOS. Por que somos chicos buenos y esas cosas._

 _He estado leyendo mucho sobre legistacion magica, por el trabajo de mama, que es fascinante. Y si Macgonnagall os escribe quiero que recordeis que sin pruebas no puede acusarnos de nada y que somos inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Y eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con algo que NO hemos hecho, por que somos buenos chicos y no vamos por ahi haciendo cosas que no deberiamos hacer. Eso estaria mal y mancharia el buen nombre de nuestra familia._

 _Por cierto, sabiais que los hechizos de invocacion no deben mezclarse con amplificadores magicos de largo alcance? Por que yo no. Y no quiere decir que haya hecho nada. Lo menciono simplemente por que ha habido un pequeño incidente en la escuela en el que algun estudiante desaprensivo que no piensa en los demas ha estado jugando con cosas que no deberia y resulta que de alguna forma algo salio mal por que no habia previsto compensar las runas de circulo de proteccion (un error comprensible si se piensa, le podria pasar a cualquiera. Menos a mi, por que no fui yo) y acabo haciendo una cantico de invocacion masiva._

 _Como soy un chico listo quiero pensar que el estudiante culpable estaba intentando invocar a una mascota perdida….y uso las palabras "animal extraviado" en su invocacion. Es curioso. Yo no sabia que un hechizo pudiera considerar "extraviado" a todo animal oculto o escondido, que por alguna casualidad, incluye a todo animal salvaje que vive en libertad._

 _Ha sido un poco caotico en Hogwarts esta ultima semana por que es bastante probable que haya habido algo asi como una plaga de todo tipo de bichos salvajes…. Yo no sabia que aun quedaran osos en los bosques ingleses…._

 _Llevamos tres dias encerrados en nuestras respectivas salas comunes mientras los profesores se encargan de la plaga de fauna salvaje que ha invadido el colegio. Es como unas pequeñas vacaciones, y quiero hacer constar que os escribo esto por que os hecho mucho de menos y no como cohartada por que haya tenido algo que ver con lo sucedido y me preocupe que la directora os diga algo que os haga pensar lo contrario. Por que yo os quiero mucho, lo sabeis?_

 _Bueno, ya os ire contando como va la cosa…_

 _Os quiere: Altair._

 _PD: Thuban, Marfik y los mellizos os mandan muchos besos y recuerdos. Y decidles a los abuelos que tambien les hechamos mucho en falta._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Sr y Sra Malfoy:_

 _Sus hijos son una plaga. Cuando consiga demostrar que esto es culpa de ellos me asegurare de que ningun Malfoy vuelva a pisar Hogwarts._

 _Macgonnagall._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George Weasley estaba suspirando con nostalgia. Nadie sabia que se carteaba con los hijos de los Malfoy. Sobretodo dandoles pequeños consejos y pasandoles de contrabando regalitos de su tienda de articulos de broma y cositas experiementales con la que esos cinco pequeños monstruitos probaban cosas y luego le contaban los resultados.

Si Fred estuviera vivo….

Oh, las posibilidades….

Pero lo principal era lo principal.

Adoraba a esas cinco malas piezas como a sus propios hijos. Eran creadores de caos natos.

Pero sus padres jamas debian saber que tenia contacto con sus retoños.

Hermione le arrancaria los huevos por ser una mala influencia para sus angelitos.

Y no podia ni empezar a imaginar que le haria Draco si se enteraba de que estaba dando….ejem… "ideas sobre como desarrollar su ingenio de forma creativa" a sus herederos.

Pero estaba claro que George sabia lo que se hacia.

A fin de cuentas, con un Malfoy cerca nunca te aburres. Ya sea de un modo u otro.

Y el tenia cinco a su disposicion.

Ahora solo era cuestion de que los otros Malfoy no se enteraran….


	62. Chapter 62

CAPITULO 62: Cosas de no tan niños. Y mas cartas.

Draco miro anonadado la carta que tenia en la mano.

Scorpius y Antares cumplirian los 16 en poco mas de unas semanas. Estaban cursando ya quinto.

Pero la carta….

 _Sr y Sra Malfoy:_

 _Les escribo, otra vez, por que en esta ocasión si puedo demostrarlo dado que hay testigos. Su hijo Scorpius sera castigado con detenciones todas las noches de aquí a final de curso._

 _Ha sido pillado con otra estudiante en un armario en una actitud poco decorosa y muy poco propia tanto de un caballero decente, como de un buen griffindor._

 _Lamento comunicarles que pese a mi opinion personal al respecto, y lo escandaloso de la situacion, esa no es una razon valida para su expulsion. Los padres de la chica implicada tambien seran notificados._

 _Espero que cuando su hijo vuelva a casa tengan la decendia de enseñarle modales._

 _Attentamente: Minerva Macgonnagall._

Draco tuvo clara dos cosas: la primera, que su hijo estaba en un buen lio.

La segunda, que la directora estaba hasta las mismisimas narices de su familia y ya ni se molestaba en ocultarlo….

Quizas que en primero hubieran derretido una seccion entera del castillo, derruido el invernadero, provocado una estampida y agredido a un monton de estudiantes tenia algo que ver.

Claro que el segundo año….bueno, nunca nadie pudo demostrar que el libro muggles de antares sobre eras glaciares y que medio colegio apareciera congelado por un hechizo estuvieran relacionados. Aun que tambien fue bastante casualidad que cuando a Scorpius le dio por los dinosauros y encontraron un yacimiento cerca del colegio donde habian lo que Hermione llamo "fosiles"….tambien fue una casualidad que "alguien" decidiera usar el hechizo locomoris para animarlos. Fue toda una desgracia que ese "alguien" perdiera el control de sus dinosaurios oseos reanimados y estos acabaran entrando en estampida en un pueblo muggle cercano generando el caos, panico y lesiones variadas. Fue una suerte que fuera la festividad de san patricio en esas fechas, pudieron alegar que habia sido una alucinacion etilica generalizada. Pero nadie, nadie pudo conectar el incidente con su familia. Todo eran rumores sin fundamento…..

Aun que si era honesto….quizas lo que paso en tercero tambien tenia un poquito, apenas una pizquita de nada con que Macgonnagall les hubiera pillado mania. Pero esa mujer tenia que entender que pensara lo que pensara, jamas se pudo demostrar que sus hijos tuvieran algo que ver con el incidente del "Dia Rosa". Que los trillizos ya hubieran gastado una broma similar anteriormente, que Antares odiara ese color en particular, y que pocos dias antes del incidente los trillizos y Antares hubieran discutido a gritos no tenia nada que ver. Jamas nadie pudo encontrar prueba alguna de que fueran sus encantadores, inocentes y fabulosos trillizos los que consiguieran que cada uno de los muros, echos, suelos, del castillo, tanto interiores como exteriores, desde la torre de astronomia hasta la mazmorra de pociones, amaneciera aquel fatidico dia siendo de un espectacular rosa chicle. Tardaron dos espantosas semanas en deshacer el hechizo.

Claro que si reconocia eso, tambien tenia que reconocer que aquella cosita que paso cuando sus mellizos estaban en cuarto, a lo mejor tambien habia influido. Peso eso no se le podia achacar a sus hijos. Nunca nadie tuvo prueba alguna. Y sinceramente, si hubieran sido sus pequeños (y eso era meramente circunstancial) se hubiera sentido impresionado. A Draco no se le ocurria como podria haber hecho algo asi. Lo llamaron "la fuga de las calzas". Claro que las acusacion de Minerva de que varias semanas antes del incidente habian habido situaciones incomodas en las que otras estudiantes femeninas habian acosado a Antares (cosa que Scorpius habia dicho en sus cartas, refiriendose a esas estudiantes con terminos del estilo "zorras envidiosas") era puramente coincidencia. Que luego "alguien" hubiera llenado el colegio de arriba a abajo con trampas ocultas de barrera invisibles en las que podia pasar todo menos la ropa interior femenina era algo que nadie habia podido prever. Draco estaba muy impresionado. Ese "alguien" tenia que tener un talento impresionante. Esas trampas eran una obra de arte. Dejaban que todo pasara menos la ropa interior femenina, que se volvia intangible mientras su despreocupada dueña cruzaba la barrera y se volvia a solidificar una vez ella habia pasado, cayendo inocentemente al suelo tras ella. Fue todo un escandalo del que se hizo hasta eco la prensa. Draco, por motivos meramente de investigacion hablo muy en serio con sus hijos. Y quizas se mencionara una amnistia completa con respecto a ese incidente en concreto si sus pequeños conseguian averiguar como habian sido creadas esas trampas. Milagrosamente, y de forma total, y absolutamente fortuita, sus pequeños localizaron al "culpable" y se "hicieron" con la instrucciones de las terribles, terribles trampas. Fue toda una tragedia que de forma totalmente coincidencial, en la mansion Malfoy aparecieran copias del diseño de esas trampas con la modificacion de que solo afectaban a la ropa interior de Hermione. Su esposa estuvo un par de meses muy furiosa. Pero Draco no se arrepentia de nada. Ese dia, fueron sus hijos quienes estuvieron orgullosos de el….

Y ahora en quinto….bueno, habia sido un año muy tranquilo. Salvo por el incidente de los retretes cantarines. Eso habia sido raro de narices. Y desagradable. Nadie quiere que la taza de loza donde esta acudiendo a la llamada de sus necesidades mas basicas se ponga a cantarle "Veo tu corazon desde aquí, se lo que quieres de mi, se que solo me estas utilizando, pero no puedo evitar disfrutar del tiempo que estas a mi lado" mientras esta relajando esfinteres. Claro que el hecho de que despues de navidades unos compañeros de curso insultaran a Hermione diciendo que "la madre de los Malfoy tenia el pelo como una gorgona ademas de estar loca"….bueno. Esa si que sabia que habian sido sus hijos. Pero nadie podria demostrarlo. Asi que no contaba. Draco se habia sentido especialmente orgulloso de sus retoños cuando le llego la furiosa carta de Macgonnagall anunciandole que de alguna forma, sus "pequeños monstruos" se las habian ingeniado para colar una pocion crecepelo especialmente potente en todo el suministro de comida, y que todos los alumnos, incluidos los profesores, se habian levantado pareciendo abominables hombres de las nieves. Claro que la cosa no habia terminado ahi, por que de alguna manera, se las habian ingeniado para usar hechizos que habian subido el nivel de humedad en todo el interior del castillo y dados sus conocimientos en tecnologia muggle, de alguna manera habian conseguido electrificar ligeramente el aire del colegio. El resultado fue terrorifico y espectacular. La pesadilla de cualquier peluquero. Y por mas que cortaras el pelo volvia a crecer. Y volvia a crecer….por _todas_ partes….. Y mas por que los cinco Malfoy y algunos de sus amigos, de forma meramente casual, ese dia iban con camaras de foto retratando los catastroficos resultados de alquel incidente para la imagen publica de todos los afectados.

Y ahora...habian pillado a Scorpius revolcandose con una chica en un armario….

No es que Draco lo aprobara. Pero bueno...tampoco era tan terrible. Podria haber sido mucho peor.

Cuando esa tarde un sonriente Blaise y una furiosa Ginny se le plantaron en casa trago saliva.

No. No. No no no no no.

-Tu hijo tiene mucho que explicar, Draco!- Le grito Ginny indignada- Va por ahi pervirtiendo a mi niña!

Oh, mierda.

Draco trago saliva.

Scorpius heredaria su titulo de Lord algun dia. Era el heredero de la familia.

Que su esposa fuera una Zabini medio Weasley era una idea terrorifica.

-A ver si es como cuando eran pequeños y la preña!- Canturreo Blaise que parecia inmune a lo que su esposa llamaba una "gravisima situacion".

Blaise se llevo dos miradas horrorizadas. Una por parte de su esposa, y otra por parte de Draco.

No. Una Zabini en la familia no….

Eso podia ser el caos….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las plegarias de Draco no fueron escuchadas.

Ese mismo verano Scorpius y Minerva hicieron publica su relacion.

Y si la cara de imbecil enamorado de su hijo decia algo al respecto de lo que iba a pasar, esa relacion iba muy en serio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sexto curso no empezo bien para Draco. Para nada. Por que su pequeña e inocente princesita le habia escrito una carta anunciandole que Stratto Nott le habia solicitado cortesmente permiso para empezar a cortejarla, y su nenita le decia que ella habia aceptado.

Draco estaba livido de indignacion. Cuando pregunto por correo a sus otros hijos varones (que deberian estar decidiendo como castrar y deshacerse del cadaver de ese mala pieza de Stratto) las respuestas que recivio no fueron las esperadas.

Stratto le escribio apenas unas lineas. " _Ya era hora, no crees, papa? Esos dos llevan bailando el uno en torno al otro..pufff,...no se, años. Toda la vida, creo. La verdad es que me alegro mucho por ellos, Stratto es mi mejor amigo. Y se que cuidara de Tares"_

Los trillizos fueron aun mas decepcionantes. Por lo visto habian montado una gran fiesta en el baño de prefectos para celebrar "por fin" que esos dos hubieran acabado juntandose.

Tenia ganas de llorar.

Que habia hecho el para mercerse esto?

Lo mas terrible era que su mujer no le comprendia. Hermione por lo visto estaba deacuerdo con Antares. Y con un "ella puede salir con quien quiera, y Stratto es un chico encantador" Habia zanjado la discusion.

Theo, el muy cabron, no queria saber nada del tema. "Si ella le ha dicho que si, no veo por que voy a decirles nada. Son sus vidas, Draco, dejales vivirlas".

Traidores….

Draco se paso semanas teniendo pesadillas con todas las persversiones que ese degenerado de Stratto estaria vejando a su pequeña.

Era un sinvivir….

Pero lo peor fue ese verano.

Ese pequeño cabroncete de ojos azules saltones habia ido a pedir formalmente su permiso para pasar al siguiente paso del cortejo.

Por lo visto se habia tomado muy en serio lo de las antiguas tradiciones y estaba manteniendo una relacion altamente formalizada y protocolaria con Antares, algo con lo que ella por lo visto estaba deacuerdo.

Lo hizo delante de todo el mundo.

Y tras los ohhhsss, y los aahhhsss y la maldita presion de grupo. Y sobretodo por el codazo que Hemrione le acababa de soltar en las costillas, con los dientes muy prietos y rechinando Draco tuvo que acceder.

Ese monstruito se las pagaria….

Draco no podia apartar los ojos.

 _Miralo...cogiendola de la manita...tiene 16 años. No puede ir por ahi cogiendo de la mano a las chicas. Es una vergüenza. Y en publico! Que va a pensar la gente?_

Vale. Puede que Draco no fuera del todo racional, imparcial y que la paranoia sobreprotectora se le estuviera iendo de las manos. Sobretodo por que habia un poco de hipocresia contando que lo que hacian Scorpius y Minerva no le quitaba el sueño en absoluto….

Pero son cosas que pasan hasta en las mejores familias.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Segun Draco Malfoy, Septimo curso fue uno de los años mas negros en la historia de la familia Malfoy.

Si le preguntabas a Hermione, diria que el idiota de su marido estaba siendo una reina del drama que se tomaba ciertas cosas demasiado en serio.

Primero, durante las vacaciones de navidad, con un monton de los amigos de sus hijos quedandose como invitados, Draco hizo un descubrimiento terrible.

Mientras iba una de las noches a las cocinas, encontro en uno de los pasillos a Marfik descamisandose y metienole la lengua hasta la garganta a una figura que gemia tambien medio desnuda mientras daban tumbos abrazandose y manoseandose como locos en direccion a uno de los dormitorios.

Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Sus hijos se hacian mayores.

Sus hijos experimentaban y crecian.

Era algo precioso. Un tanto raro...dado lo que su hijo estaba manuseando con entusiasmo….pero eraprecioso. El amor joven...

Sus hijos se estaban enamorando y….

una luz se encendio.

Su hijo Marfik estaba morreandose, desnudandose y teniendo pinta de irse a comer vivo a Albus Potter.

Sobretodo por que con los pantalones que llevaban ambos adolescentes puestos y los resfregones que se estaban dando el uno al otro no habia forma humana ni de que ellos pudieran disimular ni de que Draco pudiera dejar de ver las dos tremendas erecciones.

No. No no no no no no.

Por ahi si que no pasaba.

No le importaba en absoluto que su hijo fuera gay.

Pero un Potter no.

Cualquier cosa menos un Potter.

Su pequeño angelito no podia estar enamorado ni haciendo ESO con un POTTER. Faltaria mas!

Su mente hizo click.

Si. Seguro que ese Potter le habia hecho algo a su inocente angelito.

No te puedes fiar de los Potter.

Son ladinos. Malvados. De poca confianza. Siempre estan planeando algo….conspiradores. Mala gente.

Todos ellos. Del primero al ultimo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La colleja que Hermione le solto a Draco hizo ecos por toda la casa.

-Si Marfik es gay, es gay! Aceptalo!

-No tengo problema con que sea gay! Pero un Potter…..

-Draco, ni siquiera pienses en terminar esa frase….-Le regaño severamente Hermione.

-Pero un Potter….

-Draco!- Grito ella furiosa

-Hermione!- suplico el indignado. Como podia su brillante y fabulosa castaña no comprenderlo.

-Te acuerdas de todo lo que te reiste con aquel malentendido en los periodicos sobre la homosexualidad de Harry?- Dijo ella con cierta malicia- Pues mira, tenias razon. Todas esas bromas y todas esas risas que te hechaste a costa de si Harry era gay o no. Ahora si hay un Potter gay. Y esta saliendo con Marfik.

Draco no pudo decir nada.

El Karma es una ramera despiadada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ese verano, entre sexto y septimo curso, Draco miro a su hijo Thuban, que le estaba rompiendo el corazon.

-Si, Iggy y yo la verdad es que no empezamos con buen pie. Pero mira...lo cierto es que estamos muy agusto juntos. Puede venir a pasar unos dias a casa, verdad?

La esperanza con la que su hijo le miro le partio el alma.

Iggy. Iggy Weasley. Oficialmente conocida como Kiwi Melon Weasley. Hija de Ron y Lyra Weasley. Se la conoce como Iggy por que es como sus hermanas mal pronunciaban su nombre cuando era pequeña.

Trago saliva.

Esto tenia que ser Karma. Tras decada y media de felicidad, los errores de su pasado volvian para turturarle en el futuro.

Penso que no habia hecho nada para merecer esto….pero no iba a ser hipocrita. Sabia que su familia y el mismo habian hecho cosas terribles.

Pero nada, nada merecia tener en el futuro de la familia a una Lady Kiwi Melon Malfoy.

-Claro que Iggy puede venir…-Dijo Hermione, para su fascinado horrror- Siempre sera bien recivida.

La sonrisa radiante y de cachorrito enamorado hasta las trancas de Thuban fue la ultima puñalada que pudo resistir su corazon.

Draco queria llorar. No era justo.

El habia sido mala persona en el pasado.

Estaba dispuesto a pagar por sus errores. Llevaba mas de una decada redimientose por ellos.

Pero esto?

Esto no era nada justo….

Marfik estaba sentado en el regazo de Albus POTTER y se hacian mimitos y carantoñas.

Scorpius abrazaba a Minerva ZABINI y la miraba como si fuera lo mas hermoso que habia visto nunca.

Antares estaba sentada en el jardin compartiendo un helado con Stratto. Ahi daba igual el apellido, hubiera odiado a cualquiera que saliera con su niña. Pero que el mayor de los Nott tuviera sangre LOVEGOOD no ayudaba demasiado.

Thuban estaba encariñado hasta el tuetano de KIWI MELON WEASLEY.

Draco suspiro. Aferrandose dramaticamente el pecho en un gesto de angustia suprema. Y miro a Altair con unas enormes lagrimas rodandole por las mejillas.

-Eres mi ultima esperanza….-susurro mirando a su pequeño.

Hermione miro la escena y fruncio el ceño.

Desde luego cuando Draco se ponia "Dramatico" no se andaba por las ramas. Lo que estaba viendo era digno de un oscar…..

lo unico que Hermione no tenia claro de Thuban saliendo con Iggy es que probablemente eso haria que tuviera que ver mas a Lyra.

Nunca entenderia por que Ron no se habia divorciado de ella.

Quizas la mirada de hombre derrotado sin esperanza y que se conforma con lo que tiene por que no le merece la pena luchar por algo mejor que Ron siempre tenia tuviera algo que ver.

Pero pese a la educada relacion de amistad cordial que habia alcanzado con el pelirojo, las cosas entre ellos nunca habian vuelto a ser como una vez fueran.

Al menos, las cuatro hijas de la pareja habian sacado lo mejor de Lyra (su aspecto fisico) y el resto era mas de la rama paternal. Y por suerte, no exactamente del padre.

Las cuatro hijas de Ron tenian pinta de querer irse de casa nada mas cumplieran la mayoria de edad. Estaban resentidas con sus padres…

Por lo visto, tener una madre idiota y a un padre que esta tan derrotado que no lucha por nada ni por nadie hace que la descendencia forje carácter y tenga una ferrea independencia.

Y ahora, Iggy se habia enamorado de Thuban. Y por lo visto, el mas valiente de los trillizos correspondia.

Hermione volvio a mirar a su marido que estaba mirando al infinito. Si se concentraba mucho podia oir la musica dramatica y deprimente que seguramente el estaba escuchando mientras se regodeaba en su imaginaria miseria.

Sonrio.

Draco siempre tendria cosas que no comprendia.

Pero como adoraba a ese hombre…

Lo unico bueno es que con un poco de suerte le dejarian ser a ella quien le dijera a Lucius, su suegro ex mortifago, que la futura esposa de uno de sus nietos no solo seria una Weasley si no que era Kiwi Melon Weasley.

Si la cara de horror que mostro al enterarse de que uno de los trillizos tenia una relacion homosexual con un Potter y la reaccion de Draco eran indicativos de algo….esto iba a ser jodidamente epico.

Si. Hermione era consciente de que habia desarrollado un venazo sadico.

Pegas de ser una Malfoy….


	63. Chapter 63

NOTA: Bueno chicas, me veo en la obligacion de decir que quedan 3 capitulos para terminar esta historia, asi que estamos ya en la recta final de la historia (quizas que en el formateo de mi marido perdiera el archivo que tenia de "ideas pendientes" para este fic tiene algo que ver, aun suerte que gracias a Daniela pude recuperar algunos docs…). Ire avisando y eso, pero no creo que queden mas de 3 o 4. Tampoco quiero estirar las ideas mas de la cuenta. Asi que...alla vamos…

NOTA 2: A Aida, si lees esto (cosa que dudo por que dijiste que no seguirias leyendo esta historia dado lo mucho que te he decepcionado como autora) solo queria decirte que siempre aprecio las criticas constructivas no me ofendo por que no te guste mi historia. Dicho eso, mencionarte que encuentro por tu parte muy decepcionante que optes por enviame tu comentario en guest negandome la opcion a responderte. Eso por no mencionar, que si has leido otras de mis historias deberias de saber que siempre que puedo respondo a los mensajes privados. Si tenias un consejo de ese tipo para mi como autora, o has visto problemas en mi narrativa, habria sido muy intersante (desde mi punto de vista) que me lo hubieras hecho saber antes, para poder intentar ver el error y corregirlo, mejorando asi la calidad del relato. Sinceramente, a estas alturas veo dificil esa correccion que tan entusiastamente dices que habria sido necesaria. Si tan necesaria crees que es esa mejora y estas dispuesta a hechar una mano, contacta conmigo por privado y me encantaria escuchar tus opiniones, incluso si quieres ser mi beta para una revision de la historia, seria interesante hacer una version mas seria de Articulo 5. Aun que si he de ser sincera, no es algo que piense hacer por mi misma de buenas a primeras. Esta historia la escribi hace mucho tiempo (o al menos hice los bocetos de cada capitulo) y soy plenamente consciente de como la historia evoluciona y cambia (para bien, o como tu dices, para nefastamente mal). Pero bueno, no siempre se escribe a gusto de todos. Y solo por si te interesa, esta historia ha sido beteada. No por faltas de ortografia ni por gramatica, si no por contenido. Una amiga que tambien es autora (y una muy buena, por cierto) leia cada capitulo a medida que los terminaba de detallar y redactar basandome en los bocetos que tenia prehechos desde hacia años. Y me daba (o no, con lo que tenia que volver a empezar y arreglar las cosas) el visto bueno antes de cada uno de ellos. Supongo que eso significara mas bien poco para ti, pero para gustos los colores.

Ah, tambien para Aida: Como dije al principio del fic, ademas de que empezaria lento, avise de que queria jugar y probar otros estilos de narrativa. Como el In media res, los saltos temporales por escenas o la narracion tipo sketches. Es todo un poco esperimental para mi, por que intentaba jugar con perspectivas y probar diferentes tipos de narracion. Supongo que a algunas personas (como a ti, obviamente) no les ha gustado. Valoro mucho tu opinion, la verdad, ha sido interesante leer por que no te ha gustado este fic, pero como ya he dicho antes, lo hubiera podido apreciar mas si me lo hubieras hecho saber hace 20 capitulos, cuando podria haber corregido mi tendencia mas que patente al humor absurdo.

CAPITULO 63: Ciclico

Dicen que la historia es ciclica. Y que aun que aprendas de ella, a veces se repite.

Hermione fue consciente de ello cuando en la ceremonia de graduacion de los Mellizos tuvo una tremenda sensacion de Deja Vu.

Casi le parecia que fue ayer cuando ella misma se graduo en la escuela...claro que se graduo despues de haber parido, por que se puso de parto en el ultimo examen por que el ministerio la habia obligado a casarse por una absurda ley medieval que amenazaba a la sociedad magica...pero eso son minucias. Al final, de alguna manera, todo salio bien.

Ver a Scorpius arrodillarse delante de Minerva poco despues, mientras estaban en casa, pidiendole su mano en matrimonio les saco a mas de uno unas lagrimas. Y en el caso de Draco, fueron de pura frustracion. NO es que no se alegrara de que su hijo estuviera felizmente enamorado...segun Hermione, si no era capaz de protestar por algo, es que no era Draco.

Minerva dijo que si.

Habian puesto la fecha para la boda dentro de un año, cuando los trillizos se graduaran.

Ese mismo verano, para desesperacion absoluta de cierto patriarca familiar rubio, Stratto Nott tambien inco la rodilla y le pidio a Antares que fuera su esposa.

Hermione lloro lagrimas de alegria al ver a su pequeña dar el si.

Draco tambien lloro. Y tuvieron que retenerlo a la fuerza. Y desarmarlo. Y aconsejarle a Stratto que saliera de la casa hasta que consiguieran controlar a cierto Malfoy.

Fueron dos bodas que preparar.

Antares, por su parte, queria estudiar legislacion y trabajar en el ministerio como su madre. Y a Stratto le parecia de maravilla.

Minerva...bueno, siempre fue mas ecelptica. Y le gustaba la literatura. Asi que trabajaba como columnistra free lance en sus horas libres para revistas y periodicos del mundo muggle bajo un pseudonimo. Claro que poco despues de su compromiso con Scorpius eso cambio radicalmente. Por que Draco, en un alarde de "los regalos se hacen a lo grande, o no se hacen" habia mandado construir todo un edificio, una imprenta y unas oficinas y le habia regalado a Minerva la direccion de esas instalaciones. Un nuevo periodico. Minerva lo bautizo "la Atalaya".

Claro que muchos protestaron. Que la futura esposa del heredero de los Malfoy tuviera un periodico cuando la actual señora Malfoy trabajaba en el ministerio les parecia control mediatico.

Hermione y Minerva sonreian y saludaban y demostraban que les importaba mas bien poco lo que la gente pensara de ellas. Narcisa hasta les guiñaba el ojo mientras pasaba de largo.

Los hombres Malfoy estaban muy, muy orgullosos de sus señoras.

Asi fue como mientras preparaban dos bodas, tambien se fue preparando y contratando personal para la primera edicion de La Atalaya.

Claro que algunos protestaron. Tener a Veelas como reporteras de actualidad era un poco hacer trampa. Es bastante dificil negarse a una entrevista cuando sonrien con ese glamour suyo que te hace temblar las rodillas.

Saber que sus reporteros para eventos especiales eran arpias (mas que nada por que nadie hace tomas fotografias aereas como ellas) y que para los eventos nocturnos enviaran a vampiros… La Atalaya era uno de los unicos negocios de la inglaterra magica que tenia una politica increiblemente tolerante a la hora de la contratacion. Solo superada por Moonstone. Y bueno, eso tampoco es que fuera decir mucho, a fin de cuentas, todo quedaba en familia.

Lo curioso fue que la primera edicion de la Atalaya tuvo dos noticias en su primera plana: la primera, la boda de Scorpius (heredero de los Malfoy) y Minerva (directora y editora jefa del periodico). La segunda, la eleccion de Hermione como ministra de magia.

Lucius se habia dado de cabezazos contra la pared.

Por un año. Por un triste año. Ni siquiera eso!

3 cochinos meses.

Hermine tenia 31 años.

Si las elecciones hubieran sido 3 antes….

Su sueño de que su nuera fuera ministra antes de los 30 por el retrete.

Que fuera la ministra de magia mas joven elegida hasta la fecha no importaba.

Que fuera la primera ministra de magia mujer de la historia de Inglaterra no importaba.

Que fuera la primera ministra de magia de la estirpe Malfoy no importaba.

Esos tres tristes meses serian la lacra de Lucius….

Hermione suspiraba hastiada.

Siempre habia sabido de donde venia el venazo dramatico y teatral de Draco. Pero ver a Lucius en toda su gloria rasgandose las vestiduras como el mejor actor shakesperiano del mundo era todo un espectaculo digno de ver.

Llego al extremo de colocar un bandera con el escudo de la familia en un mastil en el jardin. Solo para poderla a media hasta.

Hasta Narcissa lo miro mal por eso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva llego a casa de los Malfoy puntual. No queria quedar mal con su suegra. Ni con la suegra de su suegra.

Ya se extraño de que las dos mujeres quisieran quedar con ella.

Pero lo que se encontro en la sala de te azul al llegar fue algo que no habria podido imaginar ni en sus mas disparatadas pesadillas.

Hermione y Narcisa sonriendo como tiburones cogieron a la desprevenida Minerva y cerraron la puerta del salon.

Minerva no era virgen. Pero tener a la ministra de magia y a la noble y aristocratica Narcisa Malfoy hablandole de sexo de esa manera era algo…. Bueno, no sabia ni como describirlo.

Una muy ruborizada y escandalizada Minerva no sabia donde mirar.

Habian instalado una pantalla plana muggle en la salita de te para la ocasión, donde una pelicula porno muggle con un actor que tenia unos genitales que harian que un caballo se pusiera verde de envidia embestia salvajemente a una chica diminuta hasta el punto de que parecia que iba a partirla por la mitad.

-El hombre inserta el pene el la vagina, ves?- Decia dulcemente Hermione como si fuera una clase didactica mas. Minerva no queria mirar. No podia. Aquello debia ser una pesadilla.

-Oh, no seas tan insistente, Hermione, no ves que Minerva es un poco timida?- Narcissa sonrio dulcemente y mojo su galletita en el te antes de llevarsela lentamente a los labios y dar un mordisquito delicado.

Eso no habria sido tan terrible si la galletita en cuestion no hubiera sido una replica en mazapan de una polla anatomicamente perfecta.

Minerva no podia respirar.

Esto no podia estar pasando.

Estas cosas no pasan.

Sencillamente iba a despertar y todo habria sido una pesadilla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Media hora mas tarde Minerva estaba cabreadisima mientras Narcissa y Hermione se desternillaban de risa a su costa.

-Oh, querida, no te pongas asi!- Susurraba entre histericas carcajadas Narcissa.- Es una tradicion de las mujeres de la familia. Yo pase por lo mismo. Hermione paso por lo mismo. Ahora tu….

-Consuelate pensando que cuando Antares se case, tu ya seras una mujer Malfoy. Y podremos hacerselo las tres a ella…-Comento a modo conspiratorio Hermione.

Minerva alzo la cabeza. Y sonrio. Eso sonaba bien. Eso sonaba muy bien.

-Y a las esposas de los trillizos cuando se casen?- Pregunto esperanzada Minerva que de pronto queria venganza por la vergüenza que habia pasado.

Las otras dos mujeres asintieron.

-Incluido Albus, aun que el no sera una mujer?- Insistio Minerva.

Las otras dos mujeres se miraron entre ellas. Y sonrieron de manera aterradora.

-Se va a casar con un varon Malfoy. Asi que….

Desde fuera del salon, solo se oian las risas maniacas de tres mujeres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muy lejos de alli, en la residencia Potter, Albus se desperto de golpe con un sudor frio cayendole por la espalda.

Habia tenido un presentimiento.

Conocia Starwars. Habia visto las peliculas. Tenia un amplio conocimiento de la cultura muggle.

A su lado, Marfik abrio perezosamente los ojos.

-Que te pasa cielo?- Pregunto el rubio bostezando

-He sentido una perturbacion en la fuerza….-Dijo Albus angustiado

Marfik lo miro preocupado. Estaba muy cansado para tonterias. Pero aun asi...ese lado suyo Malfoy que no podia reprimir le hizo sonreir de forma retorcida.

-No se mucho de perturbaciones de la fuerza….pero si quieres que te perturbe a la fuerza...coge el lubricante.

Albus quiso caponear a su novio. Pero no pudo mas que sonreir.

Y aun cuando estaba rodando en la cama comiendole la boca a su precioso rubio aun sentia ese escalofrio.

Estaria vigilante….algo iba a pasar….y estaria preparado.

Que inocente e ingenuo era….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La boda de Scorpius y Minerva fue el evento del año. Una boda a lo grande. Literalmente. Fueron mas de dos mil invitados. Cosas de Narcissa. Hermione estaba escandalizada. Pero cuando el hijo de la ministra de magia se casa y es un Malfoy….bueno. Es a lo grande o no se hace.

Cuando llevaron a la feliz pareja a la habitacion nupcial tradicional, Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisita cruel.

-Intentad no pensar que ahi perdi yo la virginidad y que ahi han follado todos vuestros ancestros tras su boda...es una idea perturbadora. A mi me corto mucho el rollo.

En un alarde de crueldad que dejo a Draco sin palabras, Hermione beso las mejillas de sus anonadados hijo y nuera y se despidio deseandoles buenas noches.

-Eso ha sido casi sadico….-Susurro Draco cuando estuvieron en su propia habitacion.

-Oh, cierra el pico…- Hermione sonrio lanzandose a brazos de su marido- Te apetece una repeticion de nuestra primera vez?

Para sorpresa de Draco, Hermione saco una bolsita. Dentro habian dos pociones. Y un idolo. El rubio sonrio con malicia.

-oh, como te quiero….-susurro el ojigris completamente fuera de control al ver la travesura lasciva que su esposa tenia en mente.

Sip. Esta noche mas de un Malfoy tendria una velada a lo grande.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX7

Scorpius sudo frio.

Miro a su alrededor.

No era virgen. El y Minerva llevaban juntos mucho tiempo.

Pero por alguna razon, pensar en su madre siendo desvirgada y saber que su padre, su abuelo y todos sus ancestros habian hecho cochinadas en esa habitacion…..como que le jodia un poco el tema de tener erecciones.

-No puedes quitartelo de la cabeza...verdad?- Dijo Minerva con empatia.

El suspiro.

Minerva sonrio traviesa.

Y con el traje de novia, se arrodillo frente a su flamante marido y le bajo la bragueta.

-Deja que te de otras cosas en las que pensar, cariño….

Por alguna razon pensar en sus ancestros muertos haciendo guarradas era muy dificil cuando tienes a una espectacular mulata intentando succionarte el cerebro a traves de la polla.

Y a fin de cuentas era un Malfoy.

Cuando dejabas de pensar en lo bizarro de la situacion….no era una de las tradiciones mas terribles que se podian tener….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

varios meses despues de la boda de Scorpius y Minerva, Antares fue a la cita que tenia con su madre, su abuela y su nueva cuñada.

Una semana antes de su boda.

En el salon de te azul.

Paso las 3 horas mas horriblemente mortificantes de su vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Os odio….-mascullo ruborizada y avergonzada Antares cuando le contaron la tradicion de las mujeres Black.

Las otras tres feminas de la sala aun estaban desternillandose de risa a costa de la joven rubia que tenian delante mas roja que una cereza.

-Oh querida….piensa que despues de tu boda podras hacerle esto a todas las parejas que se casen con tus hermanos,….-intento consolarla Narcisa.

Antares arqueo las cejas.

-Incluido Albus cuando se case con Marfik?

Hermione, Narcissa y Minerva sonrieron. Todo dientes.

Antares sonrio.

Empezaba a gustarle esta tradicion….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lejos de alli, en Hogwarts, mientras cursaba su septimo curso y estaba en clase de pociones, Albus Potter volvio a sentir un escalofrio.

Oh si. Algo terrible iba a pasar….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La boda de Anteres y Stratto fue en el Castillo Nott.

Y paso a la historia.

Hacia mas de 6 siglos que el padre de una novia tenia que ser amenazado a punta de varita para que soltara a su hija y la entregara a su futuro esposo.

Esa noche Hermione tuvo que hacerle muchos mimos a Draco para que dejara de hacer pucheros y protestar pensando en todas las cosas obscenas y lascivas que ese "asqueroso" de Stratto iba ha hacerle a su niña.

Claro que cuando Hermione se quito la tunica y mostro un baby doll de cuerpo entero de encaje negro y rojo sobre su cuerpo, Draco se olvido de lo que estaba pensando y se puso ha hacerle todo tipo de cosas obscenas y lascivas a su esposa.

Hermione suspiro. Y sonrio.

Hombres….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando los trillizos se graduaron, los Malfoy recivieron una carta.

 _POR FIN SOY LIBRE_

 _Macgonnagall._

Draco arqueo una ceja. 

Desde luego esa mujer habia perdido bastante la cabeza.

Hermione sintio un poco de vergüenza.

Macgonnagall era una gran mujer.

La verdad es que no era justo lo que sus hijos le habian hecho pasar…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8 meses despues de la graduacion de los trillizos, Scorpius aparecio por la chimenea de la red flu.

Habia ido con Minerva a San Mungos para una revision.

Graznando como un pollo grito en medio del salon.

-VOY A SER PAPA!

Y se quedo respirando ahi, con la mirada desorbitada, catatonico perdido.

Narcissa suspiro.

Draco de pronto se puso de pie y croo entrando en modo panico absoluto.

-VOY A SER ABUELO!

Hermione fue la que suspiro despues.

-VOY A SER BISABUELO!

Narcissa y Hermione miraron a su alrededor.

Donde coño estaba Lucius y desde donde estaba gritando?

-Tu caponea a estos dos, yo voy a buscar a mi marido….-Suspiro Narcissa levantandose

Hermione tambien suspiro. Y se arremango la camisa.

No podia dejar de sonreir.

Iba a ser abuela.

Necesito tres collejas para su marido y cuatro para su hijo hasta sacarlos de su estupor.

Y los dejo ahi temblando y bebiendo te, sonriendo ambos como autenticos gilipollas ante la perspectiva del futuro bebe Malfoy.

Por que Hermione, mujer sensata donde las hubieran, fue a la chimenea, viajo a San Mungos y fue a buscar a Minerva, que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y lagrimas en la consulta del medico, donde llevaba 20 minustos esperando a que su marido volviera.

-Nos dijeron que estaba embarazada y Scorpius salio corriendo...y no se donde esta...y….y….-Minerva estaba aterrada. Sobretodo ante la idea de que tener un bebe hubiera asustado asi a su marido.

Hermione la abrazo. Y se inclino para susurrarle uno de los mayores secretos de la familia mas noble, orgullosa y ancestral de gran bretaña.

-Dejame que te hable de los hombres Malfoy y como tener hijos los vuelve subnormales….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-No es la cosa mas hermosa que has visto en tu vida?- Susurro Altair, a sus diecinueve años, con un tono increiblemente soñador en su voz.

-Es un gato…-Susurro Marfik que no tenia las cosas muy claras.

-Pero es preciosa….-El suspiro de Altair preocupo a sus dos hermanos identicos.

-Es un gato….-Insistio, esta vez Thuban.

-Es tan bonita….-Altair no podia negarlo. Estaba enamorado.

Sus dos hermanos miraron al objetivo de los afectos de su hermano.

Lo cierto es que era una chica guapa.

Una bruja japonesa.

Mestiza.

Una Semi-Neko.

Con el pelo larguisimo y oscuro, como una cascada de seda de color ebano,

Dos enormes orejas felinas saliendo de los laterales de su craneo.

Con los ojos color chocolate con pupilas rasgadas.

Unas uñas larguisimas y unas facciones afiladas y agudas.

Y una larga cola felina que salia desde el final de su espalda por un orificio de su kimono tradicional tipo Furisode rojo y naranja con aves fenix y dragones bordados en el.

Estaban en una de esas conferencias internacionales a las que debian acudir por su madre.

Y Altair habia tenido un flechazo nada mas ver a la traductora de la comitiva nipona.

Marfik miro a Thuban.

Thuban miro a Marfik

Altair suspiro de forma profunda.

-Papa se va a cabrear un monton….-susurro Thuban rascandose el cogote e intentando pensar en formas de ponerselo facil a su hermano enamorado sin que su padre armara un escandalo.

-Pues anda que el abuelo….-Aporto Marfik tambien preocupado.

Altair ni siquiera escuchaba. Habia visto el rostro del amor.

Esa gata iba a ser suya.

Que no tuviera ni la mas remota idea de como se llamaba siquiera no iba a detenerle.

Que su padre y su abuelo proablemente quisieran castrarlo por querer casarse con una mestiza que ni siquiera era humana del todo era algo minusculo.

Solo de pensar en acariciar esas orejas picudas cubiertas de sedoso pelo color medianoche le provocaba escalofrios….

Volvio a suspirar. Sus dos hermanos lo miraron preocupados.

-Joder, si que le ha dado fuerte….-Rio Marfik

Thuban asintio sin poder evitarlo.

Su hermano era un idiota.

Pero era un idiota enamorado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thuban y Marfik habian tenido razon.

A Draco casi le dio una apoplegia.

Pero Lucius aun fue peor.

Volvio a poner a media hasta la bandera del jardin.

Los tiempos estaban cambiando.

Pero las viejas costumbres tardan en morir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tamiko.

Se llamaba Tamiko.

Altair estaba extasiado.

No se habia molestado en aprender su apellido por que Tamiko acabaria siendo una Malfoy.

Altair habia descubierto que ella estaria en Londres una temporada. En un hotel.

A base de sobornos consiguio el numero de su habitacion.

Y que su tio Harry hubiera sido auror y su madre fuera ministra de magia le habian dado conocimientos sobre como saltarse a la torera hechizos de proteccion e intimidad.

Asi que se dispuso a presentarse a Tamiko y declarle su amor eterno.

Volando con su escoba y un ramo enorme de flores, un anillo de pedida en el bolsillo por si acaso (Altair no tenia muy claro si pedirle matrimonio a una chica a los cinco minutos de conocerla era apropiado, pero le daba igual) se dispuso a colarse por la ventana de su habitacion.

Todo paso un poco rapido.

El entro volando por la ventana flores en mano y sonriendo como un maniaco.

Tamiko que salia del baño en bata y de pronto vio a un desconocido iendo hacia ella en la privacidad de su cuarto.

-Hola!- Se presento el trillizo sonriendo esperanzado- Me llamo Altair y he venido a ….

Y de pronto, la semineko salto asustada hacia arriba colgandose de la lampara su siseando amenazadora con todo su cabello herizado al pobre Altair.

Vale, penso Altair, esto podria haber ido mejor….

Cuando la seguridad del hotel y varios aurores se lo llevaron a rastras penso que podria haber ido mucho, mucho mejor.

Quizas colarse en el cuarto de una embajadora extranejera siendo el hijo de la ministra de magia y armar un revuelo internacional con un intento fallido de cortejo no habia sido la mejor idea.

Pero eh, dicen que las primeras impresiones son importantes.

Y Altair estaba seguro, segurisimo, de que habia causado una impresion permanente y muy duradera en Tamiko.

Que esa impresion fuera buena….eso era secundario…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco se dio de cabezazos contra el escritorio leyendo la notificacion indignada de la comitiva japonesa sobre el incidente.

Adoraba a sus hijos.

Pero a veces queria estrangularlos.

Tanto era pedir que alguno de sus hijos se enamorara de forma normal?

Ya ni siquiera se preocupaba de que fueran sangrepuras! Por el amor de Merlin,….

Podia soportar que su hijo mayor se hubiera casado con una Zabini medio Weasley.

Que otro de sus hijos se hubiera enamorado de una Weasley llamada Kiwi!

Podia soportar a Lyra como familia….y eso que ese pensamiento en concreto aun le provocaba pesadillas y ulceras de estomago.

Podia soportar a un Not-Lovegood como esposo de su hija….y eso tenia que decirlo muchas veces al dia con la esperanza de poder llegar a creerselo el mismo. Pero ya sonaba lo bastante convincente como para calmar a Hermione.

Incluso lo de Potter con Marfik….vale. Eso aun lo atragantaba. Pero estaba trabajando en ello.

Pero lo de Altair no tenia perdon. Exrtangera, Mestiza, y ni siquiera humana.

Draco suspiro.

Tanto era pedir que le dieran un respiro?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muchas cartas de disculpa, varias ofertas de tratados comerciales y promesas de seriedad despues, consiguieron hacer que la familia de Tamiko y la propia Tamiko aceptaran una reunion.

Basicamente una especie de cita con carabinas para los dos.

Tamiko no se veia muy ilusionada con todo el asunto.

Altair parecia una luciernaga de lo que resplandecia de pura felicidad.

Lo mejor es que les dejaron decidir donde.

Altair no lo dudo. Queria impresionar a Tamiko.

Asi que la cita fue en Moonstone.

Claro que no se le ocurrio pensar que los hombres lobo tienen genes de caninos. Y que los lycantropos tienen el acceso restringido en tierras niponas (a no ser que fueran de la subraza de los Akitas) por que suelen haber problemas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despues de aturdir a todos los hombres lobo de Moonstone, consiguieron bajar a Tamiko y a su familia de las lamparas de techo a las que se habian colgado.

Altair estaba descorazonado. No sabia como todo podia haber ido tan mal.

No es que los hombres lobo hubieran atacado. Sencillamente se habian sentido atraidos en masa por el olor de los Neko. Y la familia de Tamiko se habia asustado al verse rodeada por mas de un centenar de hombres lobo desconocidos que entraban en masa donde no habian sido invitados.

Las cosas, mas o menos, se habian ido al traste a partir de ahi….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hicieron falta muchas, muchisimas cartas de disculpas.

Pero la familia de Tamiko accedio a una segunda cita.

La primera cita si les habia impresionado.

A fin de cuentas, para causar una impresion no hace falta que esta sea buena.

Pero la persistencia en los afectos de Altair parecia sincera.

Tamiko accedio. Aun que fuera por mera curiosidad.

A fin de cuentas, era una gata….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La boda de Thuban e Iggy fue en Moonstone.

Y esa no fue una idea brillante.

Altair llevo a Tamiko. Los hombres lobo estaban avisados y tenian que mantenerse al margen.

Y Tamiko, nerviosa y un poco asustada, con sus orejas gachas, no se despegaba de su pretendiente.

Claro que Altair se aprobecho todo lo que pudo y mas de la ventaja que eso le daba comportandose como un caballero y mimando a su adorada neko todo lo que podia y un poco mas. Casi se le veia flotar de lo feliz que estaba con la gata agarrada a su brazo. Casi ni notaba como ella le clavaba las uñas por los nervios.

Pero no. No fue una idea brillante por que Lyra tambien fue. Era la madre de la novia.

Hacer que los hombres lobo no mataran a la imbecil peliroja ya fue dificil. Sobretodo cuando ella saco una bolsa llena de collares antiparasitarios para perros y decidio que "ningun licantropo estaria cerca de su hija si podia contagiarle pulgas".

Cuando intento aplastar a Eraj con una revista…. Bueno. Ver a esa descerebrada enrollar un Corazon de Bruja y empezar a darle golpes en las patas y el vientre a una araña de 800 kilos era ridiculo. Lo dificil fue detener a Eraj de arrancarle la cabeza a Lyra una vez la acromantula comprendio lo que la bruja bipeda intentaba hacer.

Pero ya la cosa empezo a ponerse fea cuando Lyra intento darles azucarillos y pedazos de zanahoria a los centauros presentes.

Ahi fue cuando Draco se harto, y lanzo un hechizo aturdidor a Lyra, dejandola inconsciente. Lo vitorearon.

-Draco!- Le regaño Hermione. Aun que no sono muy convencida.

Hasta Ron parecia aliviado de que hubieran dejado sin sentido a su esposa.

-Que? Nadie dice que no pueda estar presente. Pero tampoco pone en ningun sitio que la madre de la novia deba estar consciente….

Las fotos del evento fueron muy curiosas.

Sobretodo por que la madre de la novia siempre era llevada en brazos, o manejada como una marioneta por el resto de invitados que parecian la mar de felices de que estuviera en brazos de morfeo.

Lyra no estuvo nada contenta cuando la despertaron dos dias despues.

Y sorprendentemente, a nadie le importo lo que ella pensara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fue un niño. El promogenito de Scorpius fue un niño.

Lo llamaron Sigfrid.

Sigfrid Scorpius Malfoy.

Hermione casi no podia dejar de sonreir.

Sobretodo cuando veia a su hijo sosteniendo a su propio hijo en brazos. Con Draco y Lucius cada uno a un lado de Scorpius, los tres haciendole carantoñas al bebe.

O al menos lo hicieron cuando consiguieron sacar a esos tres adultos del estado catatonico idiotizante en el que estaban cuando les presentaron al recien nacido.

Sigfrid habia sacado el pelo rubio platino de la familia. Rizado, y espeso como el de Scorpius (legado de Hermione) y los ojos gris-plateado tipicos de los Malfoy.

Pero tambien habia heredado la piel acaramelada de Minerva.

Era una belleza. Increiblemente exotico.

A Hermione se le caia la baba. Y no era la unica.

La familia crecia. Y el orgullo y el amor que sentia parecia que iban a hacerle estallar el pecho.

Claro que eso fue hasta que dos meses despues, Antares anuncio que estaba embarazada.

Tuvieron que retener a Draco con varios hechizos para que no fuera a, y eran palabras textuales del rubio: "castrar a ese cabron que habia deshonrado a su princesita".

Que dicho "cabron" fuera Stratto y estuvira legalmente casado con su hija, y la amara hasta la locura no tenia nada que ver.

Draco aun estaba furioso con Stratto. Se habia llevado a su niña del hogar familiar. Que ahora Antares fuera la esposa del heredero de los Nott no tenia nada que ver.

Stratto habia hecho que Antares dejara de ser una Malfoy.

Y eso Draco nunca se lo perdonaria….

Hermione suspiraba cada vez que salia el tema. Los hombres Malfoy podian ser cabezones hasta lo absurdo. Y tener unas vendettas de lo mas raras. Lo curioso es que Hermione sabia que Draco adoraba a Stratto. Eso si, no lo reconoceria ni en su lecho de muerte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Potter tenia un mal presentimiento cuando las mujeres Malfoy lo invitaron a tomar un te.

Marfik le habia pedido matrimonio hacia unos meses e iban a casarse en una discreta ceremonia civil.

Pero nada, absolutamente nada podia prepararle para lo que iba a pasar.

Sobretodo cuando Hermione, Narcisa, Antares y Minerva lo recivieron sonriendo.


	64. Chapter 64

NOTA: siento el retraso, se que este fin de semana (o mas bien desde el viernes) no he actualizado. Aqui ha habido una celebracion que siempre festejamos a lo grande con el grupo de amigos y familia y con mis nuevas clases en un cursillo al que me he apuntado ha sido un poco una locura y no he podido estar muy pendiente, asi que subo dos caps para compensar un poco.

CAPITULO 64: Y la vida se abre camino

El dia que Antares Nott se puso de parto, hubo una tormenta enorme. Era Enero, y el clima era terrible.

Y fue un parto doloroso y largo. Angustioso para todos los que estaban esperando en los salones del Castillo Nott.

Fueron casi 19 horas hasta que los medimagos salieron de la habitacion donde Antares estaba.

Habia dado a luz a unos mellizos. Como ella y Scorpius. Niño y niña.

Theodore casi no podia respirar mientras miraba a sus nietos.

Draco, por su parte, tenia emociones contradictorias. Por un lado estaba extasiado de pura felicidad mirando a sus nietos. Los hijos de su princesita. Sangre de su sangre. Por otro lado queria castrar a Stratto con unas tijeras romas y oxidadas por haber hecho pasar por semejante tortura a su preciosa nenita y asegurarse de que nunca volviera a tocarla de forma inapropiada. No podia evitar la bipolaridad. Era un caso perdido.

Al niño lo llamaron Niko. A la niña, Tarsis. Stratto aun tenia que pensar en los segundos nombres.

El pequeño Niko era moreno. Como Stratto. Y habia sacado los ojos grises de Antares.

Tarsis, por otro lado, habia sacado los ojos azules profundos que Stratto habia heredado de su padre. Y el cabello lo tenia de un rubio dorado intenso y vibrante. Una mezcla de Antares y Luna.

El pequeño Sigfid fue colocado en la cuna cerca de sus primos. Se llevaban unos pocos meses, pero si algo les habia enseñado la experiencia era a estar unidos desde la cuna.

A fin de cuentas, Stratto y Antares eran algo asi como almas gemelas. Antares y Scorpius mellizos. Y Scorpius y Stratto eran los mejores amigos del mundo, casi como hermanos. Eran lazos que querian que sus hijos tuvieran. Y mas cuando un preocupadisimo Stratto fue ha hablar con los medimagos, que no traian buenas noticias.

Por que no todo puede ir siempre bien.

El parto habia sido durisimo.

Y el utero de Antares habia sido dañado.

No habrian mas hijos para el joven matrimonio Nott, quisieran o no ampliar la familia.

Fue una noticia agridulce que empaño la alegria del momento. Y mas por que a Antares aun no se lo habian dicho. Seguia fuertemente sedada.

Stratto suspiro. Nunca habia querido tener muchos hijos. Y unos mellizos eran mas que suficiente para el. Pero que les hubieran arrebatado la opcion a decidir si querian o no tener mas descendencia dolia.

Pero ahora tenian a Niko y a Tarsis.

Xenophilus fue increible esos dias. Parecia estar en todas partes a la vez. Y estaba encantadisimo con sus nietos.

Luna fue un amor. Sobretodo cuando Antares desperto.

Hermione estuvo con su hija cuando le dieron la noticia. Pero Luna tambien estuvo ahi.

La familia es importante.

Aun que no todo era tan terrible. Por lo menos según la propia Antares. Ella habia querido uno o dos hijos como mucho. Y ya los tenia. Ser esteril a partir de ahora era algo con lo que podia vivir. Y le haria estar mucho mas pendiente de la seguridad de sus dos pequeños.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hacia mucho, mucho tiempo que no habia bodas homosexuales en los circulos de los sangre puras.

Marfik y Albus lo sabian.

Habian uniones, si. Y las parejas vivian juntas.

Pero las bodas, tradicionalmente, se reservaban para las parejas heterosexuales.

A Marfik eso le dio exactamente igual.

El queria a Albus. Y nadie le iba a impedir que diera los votos nupciales con el amor de su vida.

A fin de cuentas, su familia las dos ultimas decadas se habia hecho famosa por romper tradiciones y mandar a tomar viento fresco rancias costumbres obsoletas.

El iba a casarse. De forma discreta por que no queria una gran celebracion. Solo familia y amigos. Y eso solo ya suponia al menos 300 personas.

Algo increiblemente discreto para los parametros Malfoy habituales.

Su boda ya habia sido postpuesta dos veces.

La primera, por un trauma misterioso que tuvo Albus tras una reunion con las mujeres Malfoy.

Su querido Albus jamas hablo del tema, pero estuvo mucho tiempo sin poder mirar a la cara a las familiares femeninas de Marfik.

La segunda vez que tuvieron que retrasar la boda fue por que Antares, preñadisima, podia ponerse de parto en cualquier momento. Y Marfik no queria perderselo. Asi que por el bien de su hermana, retraso la boda para que el nuevo Nott pudiera ir tambien a su boda. Resultaron ser dos nuevos pequeños Notts.

Pero el dia, por fin, habia llegado.

Marfik iba a casarse.

Ya habian hablado del tema y Albus iba a renunciar a su apellido y tomar el suyo.

Aun que eso no lo hacia "la mujer" de la relacion.

Ni mucho menos.

Marfik y Albus eran bastante igualitarios en ese sentido. No veian por que negarse placeres y roles….asi que disfrutaban intercambiando papeles y haciendo lo que basicamente les viniera en gana en la intimidad.

Lo de que Albus pasara a ser un Malfoy era mas bien por motivos politicos.

Y legales.

Y por contentar minimamente a Draco y a Lucius que podian declarar una guerra civil contra Harry si Marfik se convertia en un Potter.

Asi que por el bien de Inglaterra y a fin de salvar vidas inocentes….Albus renunciaria a su apellido como ofrenda de paz a los patriarcas Malfoy que ya estaban dando mucho a torcer sus brazos permitiendo la boda.

Que Narcissa y Hermione hubieran tenido que intervenir y amenazarlos no habia tenido nada que ver.

Pero por fin era el gran dia de Marfik.

Claro que las cosas fueron un poco raras. Era una boda de estado. Asi que eso era de esperar.

Por que ahi estaban. En el altar. Marfik y sus dos hermanos identicos, exactamente igual vestidos como sus padrinos.

Mas de un invitado no tenia muy claro con quien diablos iba a casarse Albus.

Y Albus, radiante y feliz al lado de su prometido.

Y al lado de Hermione, Narcissa, Minerva y Antares, todas ellas con sus mejores galas y sus tunicas victorianas mas espectaculares y elegantes, estaban Iggy con una bonita tunica de fiesta y Tomiko con un impresinante kimono. Y sus orejas peludas moviendose hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras su rostro de muñeca oriental permanecia impasible.

Era una estampa cuanto menos curiosa.

Sobretodo por que desde hacia algunos años Draco se estaba dejando crecer el pelo y cada vez se parecia mas a su padre.

En las fotos, si no prestabas mucha atencion, parecian mas un par de hermanos que padre e hijo. Y cuando ya los juntabas con Scorpius y los trillizos….bueno, digamos simplemente que el parecido familiar era mas que notable.

Asi que las fotos familiares eran cuanto menos curiosas en ese sentido.

La Atalaya tuvo la exclusiva de la boda. Pero toda la prensa inglesa se hizo eco de la noticia.

Sobretodo por que contra todo pronostico, fue una boda concelebrada. Hermione fue una de las oficiantes como ministra de magia. Una veela y un centauro fueron los otros dos oficiantes.

Y lo sorprendente es que fue la boda de Marfik Malfoy con Albus Potter cuando algunos Mortifagos renegados que aun quedaban por ahi en clandestinidad decidieron atacar.

Fue la mayor idiotez que podrian haber hecho.

Por que cayeron al suelo cosidos a maldiciones nada mas entraron rompiendo el roseton de la capilla donde estaban oficiando la ceremonia.

Todo el clan Malfoy al completo junto a todos los Potter y un monton de Weasleys, varitas en mano, habian abierto fuego sin hacer preguntas y sin intentar averiguar que estaba pasando nada mas oir el primer cristal romperse.

Esos dos mortifagos se pasaron el resto de sus vidas en San Mungos, en el ala de irrecuperables. Nunca consiguieron quitarles del todo los efectos de las mas de doscientas maldiciones que les habian caido encima en menos de 30 segundos.

Aun asi, la fiesta continuo. Eran supervivientes de la guerra. Algo tan insignificante como un asalto en una boda no iba a detenerles. Ya habian pasado por eso. Y habian vencido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claus.

Se llamaba Claus.

Marfik y Albus se enamoraron de el nada mas verlo.

Habian ido a los fiordos noruegos de luna de miel. Y a la vuelta, mientras estaban en Moonstone ayudando en las oficinas de la sociedad Malzabott vieron el archivo y las fotos.

Fue asi como vieron por primera vez las fotos de aquel niño rubio de cuatro años de enormes ojos tristes y verdes

Claus.

Era uno de los huerfanos de la casa de acogida con la que la sociedad Malzabott trabajaba.

Lo adoptaron sin pensarselo.

Puede que no fuera hijo suyo por sangre, pero eso no iba a detenerlos.

Claus iba a ser suyo. Y ellos iban a pertenecer a Claus.

Claus Malfoy-Potter.

A Marfik le gustaba. Albus decia que sonaba un poco raro.

Claus solo los miraba sin entender nada cuando los hombres del ministerio se lo llevaron y le dijeron que esos dos señores iban a ser sus padres.

Claro que cuando lo llevaron a casa para conocer a la familia y Claus vio que uno de sus nuevos padres estaba repetido tres veces se paso como veinte minutos chillando aterrorizado.

A Marfik se le rompio el corazon. Y mas cuando Albus, con Claus en brazos no paraba de reir intentando calmar al niño separandolo del trillizo con el que se habia casado, que no paraba de hacer pucheros por que todo aquello no era justo.

La paternidad a veces es asi de dura….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Altair habia aprendido japones. Por que si. Que quisiera impresionar a Tamiko no tenia nada que ver.

Y despues de un largo año de citas, de insistir, de suplicar y de jurar amor eterno, Tamiko acabo accediendo a casarse con el.

Para la japonesa, todo aquello era hilarante.

Claro que adoraba al bobo de Altair.

Tamiko no hubiera podido resistirse a el ni aun que quisiera.

Y tampoco entendia por que todo el mundo preguntaba como podia distinguirlo de sus hermanos.

Tamiko era una semi-neko. Ella podia ver auras. Y su sentido del olfato era excepcional. Para ella, los trillizos eran completamente distintos.

Marfik olia siempre a tierra humeda y tenia un aura resplandeciente y vibrante.

Thuban olia a tinta y un poco a polvora. Y su aura era tranquila y pulsante.

Altair….altair olia a cielo abierto y viento de verano. Y su aura era como un constante espectaculo de fuegos artificiales.

Tamiko tenia que admitir que no habian empezado con buen pie. La primera vez que lo vio el habia allanado su habitacion de hotel con tal de impresionarla y ella penso que la iban a atacar.

Pero luego tuvo que reconocer que el jamas flaqueo.

Claro que mas de una hubiera considerado acoso a la forma que el tuvo de cortejarla.

Pero cuando ella se fue a japon y estuvo como seis meses lejos de el poco despues del fiasco en Moonstone la primera vez que tuvieron un encuentro oficial….cuando accedio a volver a verlo por que el enviaba diligentemente una carta todas las semanas solicitando su presencia… Tamiko lo vio.

El estallido de felicidad cuando entro en la habitacion en el aura de Altair. Y lo supo. Que el no iba a rendirse por que de alguna manera se habia enamorado de ella.

Cosa que Tamiko consideraba estupida por que no la conocia en absoluto mas que en un par de desafortunados encuentros.

Pero la curiosidad…

La mataba la curiosidad.

Tamiko no comprendia a Altair.

Asi que accedio a mas encuentros.

Y de pronto, Altair fue un misterio que traia de cabeza a la japonesa.

Por que Altair era noble. Conocia las rigidas costumbres aristocraticas britanicas y podia regirse por ellas. Podia ser estirado, flematico, protocolario y actuar con la mas estricta y exquisita etiqueta.

Y al mismo tiempo...al mismo tiempo Altair resultaba caotico, estridente, divertido y estrambotico. Sobretodo cuando se juntaba con sus hermanos. Por que era entonces cuando se convertia en un agente del caos que sacudian el mundo a su paso.

Conocian las reglas. Y a veces se movian con ellas y a veces saltaban a la comba con ellas. Y en otras ocasiones, sencillamente cogian esas reglas, las mandaban a tomar por saco y las reeinventaban.

Tamiko estaba fascinada.

Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ocho meses despues, estaba perdida, absurda y extrañamente enamorada de Altair Malfoy.

Asi que cuando en un arrebato absurdo de esos tan tipicos de Altair, se le arrodillo y le saco un anillo enorme para pedir su mano en matrimonio, Tamiko no pudo mas que aceptar.

Luego se paso como seis minutos dando vueltas por que Altair se habia puesto a gritar, la habia atrapado en sus brazos y no paraba de girar y girar como un poseso.

Tamiko tuvo que sacar tarpas y darle un buen arañazo.

Luego se sintio culpable.

Altair tenia esa forma de mirar tan triste con sus enormes ojos grises y estaba haciendo pucheros mientras se frotaba el hombro y el brazo que ella le habia arañado.

Tamiko suspiro.

Y se dedico a besarle las heridas y larmerselas en muda disculpa.

Era curioso.

Altair no era Neko. No tenia ni una gota de sangre felina. Y aun asi, era capaz de ronronear.

Tamiko jamas comprenderia a su prometido. Pero al menos, sabia que con Altair jamas iba a aburrirse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iggy y Thuban habian decidido esperar un poco a tener hijos.

Tamiko y Altair tuvieron un pequeño accidente a los 4 meses de estar casados.

Y cuando Sigfrid tenia mas o menos año y medio, la Neko se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

Pero cuando fue hora de dar a luz, fue un parto rapido.

Y tuvo una preciosa niña.

Toda la familia fue a conocer a la nueva Malfoy.

Mizuki Malfoy. Que vendria a traducirse como bella luna de la mala suerte.

Y era realmente una niña bellisima.

Con su sedoso y lacio pelo rubio platino y sus inmensos ojos grises rasgados al modo japones con las pupilas verticales. Con sus facciones orientales y su piel de porcelana practicamente translucida. Con sus orejas de gatita blancas como la nieve y su larga y esbelta cola peluda.

Esa noche, Draco fue a conocer a su nieta en privado. Y Lucius fue con el.

Ambos varones se quedaron en la habitacion de Mizuki mirando a la bebe dormir, y no pudieron contenerse.

Ambos alargaron las manos para frotar las orejitas peludas y ver como la bebe se retorcia en sueños haciendo gorgoritos somnolientos.

-Es un gato….-Susurro Draco intentando a toda costa contener la sonrisa que se le estaba escapando.

-Lo se….-Lucius intentaba no sonreir. Se estaba esforzando muchisimo en no sonreir.

-Y es una niña….otra Malfoy….

-Lo se!- Esta vez a Lucius si se le escapo una sonrisita.

-Y es jodidamente adorable….-susurro de forma aguda Draco que apenas podia contenerse ya.

-Lo se!- Lucius tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no coger a Mizuki de su cuna y acurrucarla entre sus brazos mientras le frotaba las orejas. Esas cosas eran peligrosas. Como una droga. Increiblemente suaves. Una vez las acariciabas no podias dejar de querer frotarlas con tus dedos….

Ambos hombres se miraron.

Oh.

Cuando Mizuki fuera a Hogwarts iba a tener muchos pretendientes. Muchos pervertidos fetichistas iban a estar detras de su cola...todos iban a querer frotar sus orejas.

Ah no. Eso no podian permitirlo.

Tenian que idear un plan….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione y Narcissa miraron a sus maridos desde la puerta abierta que daba al dormitorio de Tamiko al cuarto del bebe. Ni se habian dado cuenta de que estaban alli.

-Son adorables,….-Dijo Hermione mirando a los dos hombres deshacerse en mimos y babear con la semi-neko Malfoy.

-Lo se…-Dijo Narcissa sonriendo. Todo lo duros e intransigentes que se hacian ver cara a los demas y en privado eran dos calzonazos que adoraban a todos sus nietos….

-Y profundamente idiotas….-añadio Hermione.

Narcissa la miro. Y sonrio de oreja a oreja.

-Lo se.


	65. Chapter 65

CAPITULO 65: Todo tiene un final

El año que Draco cumplio los 45, una mañana de agosto, Narcissa los desperto con un grito.

Lucius no habia despertado.

A sus 67 años, todas las correrias de su vida le habian pasado factura. Un infarto mientras dormia.

Los medicos ya le habian dicho que no llegaria a viejo. Demasiadas maldiciones. Demasiados cruciatus en su juventud, y de ya no tan joven. Demasiado de todo en general.

Pero sus ultimas dos decadas habian sido buenas.

Hermione estuvo tentada de hacer un funeral de estado. Pero no queria llevar la politica a esto. La muerte de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy era algo privado. Era cosa de familia.

De su hijo. De su nuera. De su esposa.

De sus cuatro nietos.

De sus seis bisnietos.

De la veintena de elfos domesticos que trabajaban en la mansion.

De las mil ochocientas personas que vivian en Moonstone.

De la horda de centauros que vivian en los bosques del territorio Malfoy.

De todos los empleados de la Atalaya.

De los Potter, de los Weasley, de los Nott, los Zabini, los Lovegood, los Longbottom, los Dolohov,….

Por que la familia puede ser algo muy extenso que va mas alla de algo tan simple como la sangre.

Asi que no. Hermione no vio la necesidad de hacer de la muerte de Lucius un asunto de estado. Por que no era necesario.

Sus ataud fue envuelto en un capullo de seda de acromantula en la que las arañas gigantes habian tejido toda su magia para impermeabilizar el cadaver del hombre incluso contra el paso del tiempo.

Miles de elfos fueron a llevar semillas a su tumba.

Docenas de Banshees hicieron de plañideras.

Su feretro fue llevado a la cripta familiar en un catafalco del que tiraron una docena de centauros.

Una corte de vampiros escoltaron sus restos en sepulcral silencio.

Un centenar de arpias volaron en circulos sobre la comitiva funebre arrojando petalos de rosas negras.

Todos los licantropos de Moonstone tomaron pociones para modificar sus voces y aullar mientras el feretro de Lucius descendia a su lugar de eterno descanso uniendo su lamentos como una sola voz que crecia y crecia y parecia no acabar nunca.

Hermione no supo que decir. Ella no habia planeado nada de esto.

Nadie lo habia hecho.

Sencillamente sucedió.

Pero es que en sus ultimos años, Lucius habia sido lo que siempre debio ser y nunca habia tenido la oportunidad: un gran hombre.

Fiel a su palabra se habia jubilado en Moonstone, y alli habia adquirido el rol de alcalde, por decirlo de algun modo.

El rey indiscutible de su pequeño reino.

Y habia sido un buen gobernante.

Moonstone ya habia sido grande antes de que Lucius interviniera. Pero con Lucius, fue magnifico. A fin de cuentas, siempre habia sido ante todo y ante todo, un hombre de politica y negocios. Y ahora que no tenia nada mejor que hacer, pulia la obra de su hijo para que brillara con mas esplendor.

Y vaya si lo habia hecho.

Narcissa estaba devastada.

Toda la familia Malfoy lloraba la muerte del abuelo.

Y durante la semana que duraron sus exequias, toda la familia se unio en la Mansion.

Y contaron historias.

La vida de Lucius Malfoy fue narrada.

Sus buenos momentos. Sus malos momentos.

Sus grandes obras y sus atroces crimenes.

Sus actos de condenacion y sus actos de redencion.

A fin de cuentas, Lucius habia sido un hombre complicado. Y complejo. Su vida no podria haber sido de otro modo.

Lo triste fue que apenas cuatro años despues, Narcissa murio tambien.

Los medimagos no encontraron ninguna anomalia en ella.

Draco no necesitaba saber eso.

Su madre habia muerto de pura tristeza.

Y sonrio con amargura.

Ni siquiera la muerte habia podido separar a sus padres. Su madre habia ido a buscar a su marido mas alla de los velos. Y lo sabia. Por que ese era uno de los secretos mejor guardados de los Malfoy…. Que el lazo que los une a los que aman es eterno.

Fueron años duros para la familia.

Scorpius y su familia vivian en la Mansion. Igual que los trillizos.

La unica que vivia fuera era Antares.

Claro que en una propiedad tan grande como la Mansion Malfoy no hacia que se vieran a menudo.

Scorpius habia acabado trabajando en Moonstone. Era uno de sus directivos, junto a Draco. Era organizado y metodico, pero altamente creativo. Pero su mejor baza era su carisma y la capacidad para inspirar confianza que rezumaba. Draco siempre penso que era algo que su hijo habia aprendido estando en la casa de Griffindor, pero le daba igual. Estaba orgulloso de su heredero.

Marfik era mas un espiritu libre. El, Albus y Claus trabajaban de agentes para las empresas familiares. Iban en busca de artefactos, plantas y especies animales exoticas para las secciones de investigacion y desarrollo. Ya ni sabian la cantidad de veces que habian dado la vuelta al mundo. Cuando no estaban en casa siempre estaban en algun pais lejano haciendo Dios sabe que.

Thuban habia hecho varios estudios superiores y habia seguido adquiriendo conocimientos, y habia acabado siendo un pocionista y alquimista de talla mundial. Y junto a los Slughorns y el propio Draco, era uno de los mayores activos de Moonstone.

Altair habia acabado siendo periodista. Por que contar historias desde su punto de vista se le daba de maravilla. La Atalaya era su patio de recreo. E incluso habia hecho sus pinitos con la novela y bajo pseudonimos, tenia varias historias de ficcion con bastante éxito a sus espaldas.

Antares seguia los pasos de su madre como legisladora. Y trabajaba en el ministerio. Aun que en el departamentos de misterios. Por que se le daba de maravilla guardar secretos y no soportaba no saber cosas. Pero estaba mas en contacto con las empresas Nott que con las Malfoy, y era algo natural, aun que a Draco no le hiciera ninguna gracia.

Pero la vida seguia. Aun que a veces doliera seguir adelante por que hay personas que se van quedando por el camino.

Por que el tiempo no perdona….y todo lo que comienza tiene un final.

Draco, maduro ya, lo comprendia. Y se despidio de sus padres que ahora descansaban en la cripta familiar donde el mismo un dia reposaria.

Tenia una vida que vivir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A los cincuenta, Hermione se retiro de su carrera politica y hubo un escandalo enorme con las elecciones que siguioeron a su dimision.

Pero ella se habia negado a que se cambiaran leyes para que ella pudiera seguir en el cargo.

Fue un duro golpe para la nacion.

Hermione Malfoy habia llevado muchos cambios al mundo magico. A nivel nacinal e internacional. Y tras la hecatombe que siguio a su revolucion social, ella misma habia conseguido traer una era dorada que nadie habia previsto.

Y ahora tendrian que vivir una nueva transicion y escoger a un nuevo ministro.

Lo que nadie sabia es que Hermione estaba muy cansada.

Habia luchado toda su vida.

Por su derecho a ser bruja cuando era niña.

Por su necesidad de demostrar su valia.

Por lo que era justo.

En una guerra…

por los derechos de los que habian sido apartados de la sociedad.

Habia sido madre, habia sido lider, habia sido muchas cosas….

Ahora, en sus cincuenta, solo queria ser esposa y descansar.

Habia hecho todo lo que habia necesitado hacer en su vida. Y ahora, lo que necesitaba era sencillamente no hacer nada.

Asi que se despidio de la palestra publica. Y se retiro.

Se entero de quien iba a ser el nuevo ministro cuando fue a firmar la transicion de poderes.

Adrian Haxley. Un sesenton muy nervioso que no paraba de tragar saliva.

Delante de Haxley, Hermione sonreia.

Haxley habia sido un legislador toda su vida. Honrado y trabajador.

Llevaba una decada en la politica y ahora iba a tomar el puesto de Hermione.

Y ella habia dejado el liston tan alto que practicamente era una leyenda viva. Iba a tenerlo muy dificil siendo comparado constantemente con la castaña que tenia delante. Casi preferia no haber sido elegido para el cargo de ministro.

Por que entre otras cosas, sabia que iba a ser observado con lupa. Y cabrear a los Malfoy, a cualquiera de ellos, aun que no ostentaran directamente el poder era mala idea.

Haxley estaba aterrorizado.

Y a Hermione le daba igual. Era su momento de descansar.

Asi que la castaña volvio a casa, ya libre de la carga del poder, beso a su marido y lo abrazo.

-Quiero viajar. Quiero que vayamos a todos esos sitios donde no hemos ido antes.

Draco solo sonrio ante esa declaracion.

Y se tomo un año sabatico de su trabajo.

Tenia muchas vacaciones pendientes a las que ir con su amada esposa. Y se las iban a tomar todas una detras de otra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando Hermione cumplio los 55, Haxley dimitio. Frustrado, estresado y hecho un manojo de nervios. LA presion habia podido con el.

Antares Nott fue elegida como ministra de magia.

Hubo una fiesta en la Mansion Malfoy que duro 15 dias.

Sobretodo por que por fin, el sueño de Lucius se habia hecho realidad: un Malfoy, una mujer y una descendiente suyo habia llegado al cargo de poder mas alto del ministerio antes de los 30. Antares tenia 29.

El retrato de Lucius que habia en el despacho del ministerio, colgado por Hemione hacia mucho tiempo hizo sonar matasuegras que nadie sabia de donde habia sacado. Estuvo celebrandolo durante semanas. Hicieron falta meses para que cada vez que alguien entraba dejara de gritar con toda la pedanteria del mundo "mi nuera fue ministra y ahora mi nieta tambien lo es, y antes de los treinta, chupaos esa!".

Ya habia estado insoportable cuando Hermione fue ministra. Pero con Antares…. Su ego se habia inflado hasta limites insospechados. Habian Zepelines menos abultados que su orgullo.

Unas doscientas amenazas con que lo descolgarian y lo guardarian en un sotano despues, el Lucius pintado en el salon del ministro de magia parecio calmarse un poco. Pero hicieron falta años para quitarle la sonrisa arrogante y llena de satisfaccion del rostro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione tenia 70 años cuando le llego la noticia. Y corrio a Grimmauld Place via red flu.

Harry Potter habia muerto.

Cayo redondo mientras comia en casa con Pansy.

Pansy confeso llorando que esto se lo habian avisado.

Por lo visto, ser un horrocrux viviente tiene sus repercusiones. Como que tu esperanza de vida se acorta significativamente, pues que tu alma sea el receptaculo de una astilla de alma ajena hace que pierdas parte de ti mismo de forma violenta para dejar espacio para ese otro ente que ha ocupado a la fuerza tu ser.

Harry no habia querido preocupar a nadie cuando se entero de la noticia. No habria servido de nada. Nadie podia ayudarle. Asi que decidio vivir lo que le quedara de vida como lo habia hecho hasta la fecha: disfrutando de su familia, juntandose con sus amigos los fines de semana, criando a sus adoradas acromantulas….

Si el funeral de Lucius fue espectacular, palidecio en comparacion de lo que paso en el de Harry. Y a Hermione se le retorcio un poco el estomago.

Por que Harry no habria querido tanta pompa y circunstancia.

Asi que hubo una gran mentira de la que todos fueron complices.

Por que si bien el funeral de Harry James Potter fue un acto de estado en el que sepultaron publicamente el feretro del heroe dorado que habia salvado el mundo magico en un acto multitudinario….todo fue un fraude.

Pues ese ataud estaba vacio.

Harry Potter fue enterrado en la mas estricta privacidad. En Godric Hollow. Junto a sus padres. Donde el habria querido estar. Solo amigos intimos y familiares sabian la verdad.

A Hermione le hizo sonreir. Con la aficion que Harry tenia a su capa de invisibilidad estaba segura de que habria apreciado la ironia de que su funeral habia sido bueno….otra broma de la que nunca nadie tendria ni idea. Pues mientras todos lloraban en su estatua y en la multitud de ceremonias publicas que se hicieron oficialmente, la realidad era distinta, y sucedia bajo un velo de secretismo. Y solo unos pocos afortunados sabian donde descansaba realmente Harry Potter. Por fin podian darle a Harry en muerte lo que nunca pudieron darle en vida: anonimato. Paz. Tranquilidad….discreccion.

Pansy lloro durante semanas. Y sus hijos y nietos estuvieron con ella.

Nunca se recupero de la muerte de Harry.

Pero es que Harry tenia ese efecto en la gente…. Despues de que el entrara en tu vida, nunca nada volvia a ser igual.

Curiosamente, a los pocos dias de morir el celebre heroe, en Moonstone, Eraj murio. Era otra que no pudo soportar la tristeza de perder a un amigo. Lo curioso es que la anciana acromantula puso un ultimo huevo antes de morir. Del que nacio una hembra.

Y no hubo discusion posible.

La nueva reina acromantula se llamaria Harriet.

Y era algo que pocos sabian fuera de Moonstone. Las acromantulas tienen memoria genetica si la reina que pone los huevos asi lo quiere. Harriet nacio con todos los conocimientos de Eraj. Y lo primero que hizo al salir de su huevo fue llorar la muerte del bipedo de ojos verdes al que nunca conoceria y cuyo nombre llevaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco tenia 87 años.

Y cuando todos se retiraron, pidio quedarse solo.

Andando con cuidado, pues la edad ya hacia estragos en su salud, se acerco al nicho del mausoleo.

Hermione habia muerto.

Su Hermione habia muerto.

Una embolia.

Nadie habia podido preveerlo.

Ni siquiera ella sabia que tenia esa propension genetica. A fin de cuentas, un historial medico familiar no era algo que pudiera pedirle a sus padres.

Era casi ironico que ese gran cerebro suyo que a tanta gente habia salvado y que tantos cambios habia hecho fuera lo que al final acabara con ella.

Draco ni siquiera habia llorado.

Aun no podia asimilar que ella se hubiera ido.

Su Hermione lo habia dejado.

Intentaba hacerse a la idea pero no podia.

Como iba a vivir sin su compañera? Sin su preciosa castaña?

Suspiro.

No. No podia ser cierto.

Aun esperaba que ella saliera de algun sitio y le dijera que todo era una broma.

Draco miro al cielo y intento asimilar la cruel verdad.

Habia creido que sus pecados habian sido perdonados.

Que todos sus errores y crimenes habian sido compensados.

Se habia pasado la vida intentando hacer del mundo un lugar mejor por que una vez casi lo destruye en su necedad uniendose a los monstruos.

Habia creido que podria envejecer junto a Hermione. Mas aun.

Los magos son longevos.

Es uno de los regalos de la magia.

Pero por lo visto, no lo habia sido para Hermione.

Y el tendria que vivir lo que le quedara de vida sin ella.

Un castigo mas para Draco.

O asi lo veia el.

Por que vivir sin Hermione no era vida. Era un purgatorio.

No era justo.

No lo era.

Era consciente de que asi era la vida. Y aun asi...aun asi,…

Draco respiro hondo.

Miro la lapida recien pulida que cubria la sepultura. Y miro la montaña enorme de semillas que casi le llegaban a medio gemelo que habian depositado alli a pequeños puñados los miles de elfos domesticos que habian ido a rendir sus respetos.

Hermione habia muerto.

A los 86.

No habia sido una vida muy larga la de su Hermione. Pero si habia sido plena.

Leona. Guerrera. Intelectual. Heroina. Esposa. Amante. Madre. Ministra. Lider….

Lo unico que sabia es que de alguna manera, el no tardaria en seguirla.

Todo tenia un final.

Pero habian tenido una buena vida.

Y menuda habia sido.

Draco sonrio.

Y se pregunto cuantas generaciones hablarian de Hermione Jane Granger. Y de Hermione Jane Malfoy.

Suspiro otra vez. Y miro atrás.

Sus hijos, le devolvieron la mirada.

Y sus nietos.

Y algunos de sus bisnietos.

Habian mas de una veintena de Malfoys devolviendole la mirada. Todos solemnes. Todos llorando la perdida de la matriarca familiar.

Una gran familia.

Hermione le habia hecho el regalo mas increible del mundo.

Un legado. Un legado que continuaria durante generaciones.

Una enorme familia que perpetuaria su apellido a traves de los siglos.

Draco sonrio.

Y se dio cuenta que no llorar era algo bueno.

No iba a llorar a su Hermione.

Iba a sonreir.

E iba a celebrar el haber tenido la suerte de haberla conocido. El haber sido tan afortunado como para haber podido pasar toda una vida con ella.

Iba a recordar cada instante y rememorar con una sonrisa todo lo que habian compartido.

Por que Hermione asi lo habria querido. Y ella se lo merecia.

Caminando suavemente, por que su cadera ya era lo que un dia fue, Draco camino alejandose de la tumba de su esposa y camino hacia donde su familia lo esperaba.

Por que iban a casa.

Por que a la larga, todo tiene un final.

Y aun asi…

aun asi…

de alguna forma, todo continua.


	66. Chapter 66

NOTA: bueno chicas, no se de donde sacasteis que el anterior era el final... pero ha sido divertido. Ahora si, aqui teneis el ultimo capitulo….asi que….aqui termina el viaje….Gracias por todo, ha sido toda una esperiencia. La verdad es que he disfrutado mucho con esta historia. Pero no podia terminar sin un toque ...bueno, no quiero haceros spoilers. Espero que os guste. Besitos!

NOTA 2: Por cierto, habra un capitulo de epilogo. Sabeis que soy aficionada a eso. Asi que al menos, habra una actualizacion mas. Ahora si, espero que disfruteis.

CAPITULO 66: Y hay cosas que no terminan nunca del todo

203 años.

Era la edad de Blaise.

Uno de los magos mas longevos que habian habido nunca en Gran Bretaña. Al menos que no hubieran usado cosas como la piedra filosofal para alargar sus vidas de manera antinatural.

203 años.

Y Blaise estaba cansado.

Retirado en su Chateu, Blaise recordaba los viejos tiempos.

Era el ultimo de su quinta.

Era triste cuando lo pensaba.

Recordaba como Draco murio exactamente el mismo dia que Hermione al año siguiente. La tristeza es algo debastador entre los Malfoy.

Recordaba como a los 93, Ginny tambien murio. Fallo pulmonar.

Recordaba vagamente los funerales de los Longbottom, de los Slughorn, de los Dolohov, de los Weasley…

Recordaba con especial dolor la muerte de Theodore a los 90. Y la de Luna, pocos años despues.

Blaise hacia mucho que no lloraba a sus amigos largamente perdidos. Sonreia al recordarlos. Y se dejaba llevar por esos recuerdos.

Postrado en su cama, casi se alegraba.

Por que Blaise recordaba lo que habia pasado despues.

Cuando cumplio los 120 hubo una segunda guerra civil en Gran Bretaña.

Un "Regresar" lo llamaron.

Un alzamiento de las familias mas puristas que querian volver a "limpiar" el hogar y volver a ser puros.

Necios.

Fue una moda toxica que proclamaba que todo lo humano debia ser para los humanos. Donde los ideales de que "todo debia de ser como antaño, por que entonces todo era mejor" se volvieron a estar en auge entre ciertos circulos elitistas y oligargicos que no habian visto con buenos ojos las reformas y mejoras que habian habido en el mundo magico.

Fue una epoca horrible.

Una guerra civil terrible. Como todas las guerras.

Blaise recordaba con dolor como a su avanzada edad, el mismo habia sido portavoz de la oposicion.

Intento ser la voz de la razon. Sonrio al recordarlo. Theo y Draco no se habrian credio que Blaise pudiera ser sensato y llamar a la calma. Pero la edad no solo da artritis. Da sabiduria. Y Blaise habia llegado a ser un hombre sabio. A su manera extraña y excentrica.

No habia servido de mucho.

Pero todos sus antiguos amigos, todos los Ochos, habrian estado orgullosos de sus descendientes.

Todos acudieron a las armas.

Todos fueron a la protestar contra las revueltas, a intentar detener la locura. Todos dieron la cara y fueron figuras publicas que intentaron calmar los animos, sobretodo cuando las criaturas magicas empezaron a ponerse nerviosas y ha hacer tonterias por miedo a que les quitaran todo lo que les habia costado tanto conseguir.

Y una de las imagenes mas potentes que se han visto en gran Bretaña fue lo que incendio la chispa que acabo tanto iniciando la guerra como dandoles la victoria al final.

Blaise lo recordaba como si fuera ayer mismo.

Scorpius Malfoy, siendo ya un hombre maduro, llamando a la calma, intentando ser un portavoz que invitara a la calma y a la reflexion, durante una manifestacion que amenazaba con convertirse en disturbio cuando los manifestantes que pedian un regresar a las antiguas y buenas costumbres se juntaron en el ministerio con representantes de todas las razas y un publico muy amplio que habia ido a ver que pasaba. Ahi fue cuando Scorpius, Malfoy hasta la medula, y con el carisma de Hermione dio un paso al frente y hablo para todo el que quisiera escuchar. Y vaya si le escucharon.

Al principio.

Por que de entre los "renovadores que querian volver a las antiguas y decentes costumbres" salio un rayo de luz verde que acabo con la vida del patriarca Malfoy, el hermano mellido de la que fuera la ministra Antares Nott. El hijo de la ministra y heroina Hermione Malfoy. Alli. Delante de cientos de testigos y dos comitivas de los bandos en discordia, cuando los animos ya estaban muy tensos y al borde de caer en la violencia.

La muerte de Scorpius fue un hito nacional.

La muerte de Scorpius unio a todas las razas de criaturas magicas como ni siquiera Hermione lo habia hecho, y como un solo ser, se alzaron contra los que querian volver a esos tiempos oscuros, opresivos y absurdos de supremacia purista. Y fue cuando al mismo tiempo, todo el mundo perdio la cabeza.

La fotografia de una anciana Antares abrazando y llorando sobre el cadaver de su hermano y una horrorizada y canosa Minerva mirando al cuerpo sin vida de su esposo en un estado de shock no solo fue primera plana en todos los periodicos. Quedo gravada en la memoria de todos los magos y brujas britanicos como el comienzo del final de esa tercera guerra magica.

Pero Scorpius no fue la unica baja.

Chiara, su querida y amada Chiara tambien murio.

Pietro y Sandro, dos de sus nietos, tambien murieron.

Marfik desaparecio. Nunca se supo que habia pasado con el. Y Albus, pese su avanzada edad, jamas dejo de buscar a su perdido esposo. Aun que lo descubrieron dos decadas despues. Albus murio deprimido y triste sin saber que habia pasado con su marido. Claus ya era muy mayor cuando en la reforma de una de las propiedades de una familia purista que habia sido extinguida tras la revuelta, se encontro una fosa comun en el sotano. Uno de los cadaveres que se encontro alli fue identificado como Marfik. Sus restos fueron llevados en una comitiva oficial a la cripta de los Malfoy, donde lo sepultaron junto a Albus y a los otros dos trillizos, que habian sucumbido a su avanzada edad a lo largo de los años. No fue un gran consuelo. Todos aquellos que lo habian buscado ya estaban muertos. Y murieron sin saber que habia pasado con el. Blaise recordaba aquel dia con una extraña mezcla de tristeza y alegria. Tristeza por saber el deprimente final que habian tenido, de forma inmerecida. Y alegria por ser el quien finalmente, pudiera llevar a Marfik a casa. Su niño perdido volvia al hogar. Tarde, pero volvia. Ahora estaban todos juntos. Y eso de alguna manera extraña, tenia cierto sentido. Nostalgico y sentimntal, sin duda. Pero sentido a fin de cuentas. Y no iba a consentir que nadie le quitara ese consuelo. Blaise era un hombre ya muy viejo. Solo tenia esos pequeños consuelos para sanar sus heridas emocionales.

Blaise no quiso saber quien mas habia muerto. Quien mas se habia perdido. Dolia demasiado. Pero lo sabia. Siempre lo habia sabido. Pero era algo que se negaba a recordar si podia evitarlo. Su corazon ya era demasiado debil para soportar esa tristeza.

Pero Gran Bretaña se recupero. Aquella fiebre purista paso. Como todas las fiebres. Pero antes de eso hubo un apogeo violento. Por que tras el brutal asesinato publico de Scorpius, estallo la batalla.

Y otro Malfoy se alzo de las cenizas como un ave fenix para traer la cordura.

Sigfrid Malfoy, primogenito de Scorpius tomo el cargo de ministro casi por la fuerza y nadie tuvo las agallas de decirle nada.

Como un angel vengador estuvo en la primera linea de la batalla despues de su pequeño golpe de estado ministerial. Organizo a los aurores como fuerza de choque de emergencia y todos los innombrables tuvieron poderes especiales de pacificacion de forma temporal para capturar y retener por cualquier medio necesario a todos los que se opusieran de forma violenta al gobierno.

Fue el que dirigio y comando la milicia multi-raza que aplasto ese alzamiento. Y para dejar las cosas claras, lo hizo con la varita Granger en la mano. Queria que las cosas quedaran claras. Y ese era uno de los simbolos mas poderosos de su familia. Esa varita imposible como ninguna otra. De hueso de licantropo y nucleo de elfo domestico y acromantula. Y no tuvo piedad.

Fue una masacre. La guerra civil, o mas bien la revuelta civil, desde el asesinato de Scorpius, duro 3 dias. Y hubieron mas de mil trescientas muertes. Practicamente todos los puristas cayeron.

Los años que siguieron aquella catastrofe politica, fueron como un borron.

Pero una cosa estuvo clara.

Los que habian promovido aquella revuelta eran las familias relacionadas con Moonstone.

O mas bien, las familias cuyas empresas se habian quedado a la sombra de Moonstone y habian usado sus recursos para intentar alcanzar el poder y volver a una politica purista para acabar con sus rivales en los negocios y poder tener el control que una vez tuvieron.

Necios.

Blaise volvio a suspirar.

Por que despues de la catastrofe, Sigfried fue implacable.

Todos los encontrados culpables de causar la revelion fueron ejecutados. No hubieron medias tintas. No hubieron encarcelamientos ni condenas de por vida.

O eras inocente, o estabas muerto.

El mensaje fue claro.

Fue brutal.

Sigfried Malfoy no tuvo piedad.

Y cuando todos los juicios acabaron, Sigfried hizo lo impensable.

Dimitio del cargo de ministro.

Y entonces hubieron elecciones.

Las elecciones mas largas de la historia.

Nadie queria el cargo.

Nadie tenia narices de hacerse con el cargo.

No cuando alguien como Sigfried te estaba observando.

De hecho, Sigfried salio electo dos de esas veces. Y las dos veces se nego a tener el poder.

No lo queria.

Finalmente, y contra todo pronostico, un Longbottom dio un paso al frente. Frank III.

Fue nombrado ministro a toda prisa.

Blaise podia recordar con claridad como las aguas, lentamente, muy lentamente, volvieron a su caude.

Y los comites que un dia Hermione organizo fueron convirtiendose en otra cosa.

Por que Frank III Longbottom abrio el Wizengamot. Y fue añadiendo asientos.

Uno para cada raza humanoide magica.

Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, se lo discutio.

No con Sigfried Malfoy vigilando varita en mano a ver si alguien se atrevia a abrir la boca.

En una de las plazas de Hogsmeade, donde habia una estatua de Harry Potter y una de Hermione Granger, se alzo una estatua de Scorpius Malfoy.

Otro heroe caido en una guerra sin sentido.

Blaise queria llorar.

Recordaba a Scorpius. Le habia visto nacer. Le habia visto crecer, convertirse en un hombre. Le habia visto convertirse en padre y en abuelo. Y le habia visto morir.

No era justo.

Y procuro no pensar en Chiara. Su bellisima Chiara. Ni en sus risueños Pietro y Sandro. Dolia demasiado.

Pero para cuando Blaise cumplio los 190, ya nadie quedaba de su quinta. Blaise habia enterrado ya a todos sus hijos. Y no comprendia por que seguia vivo. Por que el no moria.

Y supuso que era su destino. Ser el testigo. Ser el que contara la historia.

Suspiro agotado. Los años le pesaban.

Le pesaban muchisimo.

Pero el mundo era un lugar mejor.

Mucho mejor.

Cada decada desde aquella absurda revelion, habia ido a mejor.

Ahora, la sociedad magica era distinta.

Hacia una decada que en Hogwarts se permitia la matricula tanto a mestizos como a criaturas magicas.

Sus bistatarata….bueno, sus tatara muchos tataras nietos iban a clase con veelas, con banshees, con centauros y con gigantes.

Hermione se sentiria orgullosa de como habia evolucionado la sociedad.

Ahora, cuando aparecia algun purista alegando supremacia humana la gente ya no le escuchaban. Se reian en su cara.

El mundo era un lugar nuevo, distinto…

Ytodo comenzo cuando un niño de ojos verdes llamado Harry Potter fue marcado en la frente con una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

O puede que fuera antes?

Blaise no lo tenia muy claro.

A veces le costaba recordar las cosas.

Caminando como buenamente pudo fue a su estudio. Convoco su pluma a vuela pluma y dejo vagar su mente.

Por donde habia dejado ayer sus memorias?

Tuvo que revisar sus notas. Bueno, no solo sus notas. Sus diarios y sus notas y los albumes de recortes y fotos que habia ido acumulando. Era otro de sus mas tiernos recuerdos. El album que Hermione empezo aquel extraño año en el que repitieron septimo curso y que donde todo cambio de forma tan radical.

Miro con cierta nostalgia la estanteria. Aquel inofensivo albun de recortes, a lo largo de toda una vida...se habia ido convirtiendo en una coleccion de albumes. Y luego en una pequeña biblioteca. Por que los Malfoy lo habian continuado. Tras la muerte de Hermione. Y tras la muerte de Draco. Tras la muerte de Scorpius...y la de Antares. Y la de todos los demas. Era una especie de tradicion familiar. Y Blaise lo habia pedido prestado para poder poner en orden sus recuerdos...Ahora tenia una estanteria entera de albumes de recortes...y no podia dejar de emocionarse con cada pagina de ellos.

Ah, si. Es verdad…. Blaise recordo por donde se habia quedado.

Cerro los ojos. La pluma salio disparada ansiosa por escribir en el legajo de perfamino que tenia encima del escritorio.

Y rememoro.

Rememoro el dia que se entero que la ley de Merlin habia sido activada y que para salvar a un monton de niños pequeños de matrimonios forzados con gente mayor unos cuantos iban a tener que sacrificarse.

Recordo con todo detalle como despues de pensaselo, acepto. Por que no tenia nada que perder, por que si mucho que ganar. Y por que despues de las cosas horribles que habia hecho su familia creia tener la responsabilidad moral de ofrecer algo a cambio.

Pero estaba claro que eso no iba a reconocerlo, asi que hizo creer a todos que lo hacia por que bueno, se aburria y eso de casarse asi a suertes con una desconocida sonaba bien.

Lo que Blaise nunca dijo es que aquel dia estaba aterrado y que cuando supo que iba a casarse con Ginny Weasley penso "oh, mierda, Potter va a matarme".

Sonrio. Toda su anciana cara se arrugo ante los recuerdos.

Siguio recordando y durante varias horas, lo unico que se escucho en el despacho fue el rasgar de la pluma escribiendo a toda prisa lo que Blaise pensaba.

Sus recuerdos. Sus preciadas memorias. Por que queria dejar constancia de todo lo que habia hecho y habia vivido. Y no sabia si le daria tiempo a abarcarlo todo en lo que le quedaba de vida. Pero tenia que intentarlo. Tenia mucho que contar….

-Abuelo?- Lo llamo una suave voz

Blaise abrio los ojos. Una chica adolescente entro en su despacho.

Rubia, con el pelo platino. Y unos enormes ojos grises. Piel mulata.

Y orejas de gato.

Blaise parpadeo.

Por un segundo no supo a quien tenia delante. Luego lo recordo.

-Aiko….-sonrio Blaise con dulzura.

Aiko sonrio tambien. Por que habia una rama de la familia Malfoy que tenian nombres japoneses y rasgos felinos. Por que Altair tenia que enamorarse de una Neko oriental. Blaise se habia sentido muy orgulloso del trillizo. Si señor. Marcando la diferencia.

-Madre dice que debes descansar…

Blaise no pudo dejar de sonreir.

Si Draco hubiera sabido que otra de sus hijas iba a casarse con otro de los chicos Malfoy y que otra vez, le hubiera dado otro ataque de ansiedad.

Aiko no permitio que Blaise se levantara. Saco la varita e hizo levitar al fragil anciano hasta una silla de ruedas, y moviendo con angustia su cola por si hacia daño a su querido abuelo, Aiko lo llevo hasta el salon para la cena.

Blaise miro por la ventana a un mundo al que ya no pertenecia.

A veces se sentia como el unico trozo de hilo que unia un pasado que habia quedado ya muy atrás con un futuro del que ya no era parte.

Pero es parte de la vida.

Sabia que Draco, Hermione, Theo, Luna….que Ginny, Harry y Pansy se sentirian orgullosos del mundo que habian construido.

Moonstone seguia en pie. Siendo referente universal en cuanto a integracion e igualdad.

Era imposible hablar de la historia de gran Bretaña sin hablar de Blaise y sus amigos.

Era imposible mencionar la historia de la nacion sin hablar de la historia de su familia. De toda. Incluso de la que no era de sangre.

Habian construido un Legado que iba mas alla de cualquier cosa que hubieran podido soñar.

Blaise sonrio.

Si. Habia sido una buena vida.

Aiko lo llevo al comedor.

Alli lo esperan todos sus….ta ta ra muchos ta taras nietos, bisnietos y ….bueno, toda su familia.

Niños pelirojos, morenos y mulatos. Niños de pelo platinado y rubio dorado. Niños de ojos azules oscuros y misantropos. Niños de ojos verdes como esmeraldas y niños con sangre de Hombres lobo. Medio veelas. Semi-Nekos…. Un niñero centauro intentando llamar a la calma y hacer que todos se sentaran a la mesa. Una Acromantula intentaba colarse por la ventana por que era la hora de comer y un monton de elfos domesticos vestidos con trajes chaqueta y corbata intentaban evitarlo diciendo que eso no era educado, y que tenia que entrar por la puerta, que era lo civilizado y correcto. Alguien berreaba que no se volaba con escoba dentro de casa y en algun lugar de la sala de al lado, alguien habia hecho explotar un caldero. Gritos de "yo no he sido", lloros y mocos a mansalva. Niños con pelo increiblemente rizado a indomable que se escondian debajo de la mesa para leer libros por que preferian seguir estudiando a unirse al caos que les rodeaba.

Blaise sonrio radiante.

Ah….esto era otra cosa.

La familia….

Por que hay cosas...que no cambian nunca.

A fin de cuentas, los padres viven a traves de sus hijos.

Y sus amigos...todos y cada uno de ellos….eran inmortales.

Blaise se acordo entonces de por que aun seguia vivo.

Tenia muchas historias que contar.

Tenia muchas batallas que narrar.

Tenia todo un pasado que rememorar.

Tenia un futuro del que ser testigo.

Y tenia que asegurarse de pasar ese testigo.

Por que en sus mas de dos siglos de vida, Blaise habia aprendido que habian cosas mucho peores que despertarse solo. Pero que cuando uno tiene familia, una familia de verdad…..en realidad, siempre siempre se tiene a alguien al lado. Fue una leccion que tuvo que aprender perdiendo a todos a los que queria, y viendo llegar a nuevas generaciones para ocupar los lugares de aquellos que habian ido quedandose por el camino. Por que la vida sigue adelante. De una manera o de otra. Y Blaise lo sabia. Lo habia vivido.

Estaba seguro de que Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Theo, Luna y todos los demas podian esperarle un poquito mas.

A fin de cuentas, todos ellos sabian que Blaise nunca habia sido exactamente puntual.

Aiko arrastro su silla a la cabecera de la mesa. El lugar que le correspondia como patriarca indiscutible de la familia. De todas las familias, de hecho. Hoy era uno de esos dias en las que todos los antiguos amigos y los nuevos amigos se juntaban para comer juntos.Y vio el caos absoluto que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

Su sonrisa anciana se ensancho aun mas. De pura felicidad.

Aun tenia que cuidar de la familia. Aun tenia que asegurarse de que todo iba a ir bien cuando el no estuviera.

Asi que decidio escamotear a la muerte unos pocos años mas. Quizas con un poco de suerte una decada o dos. Sonrio con malicia. Slytherin hasta la medula. Snape habria estado orgulloso.

Si. Aun tenia mucho por lo que vivir.


	67. Chapter 67

EPILOGO:

Lo habian llamado la "Revolucion de los Necios". Las revueltas ultraviolentas unas decadas despues de la segunda guerra magica. En la que la muerte de Scorpius Malfoy marco un antes y un despues en la unidad de todos los seres de la Inglaterra magica.

En unos pocos dias seria el 300 aniversario de dicha revolucion.

Aldebaran Malfoy estaba emocionado. Habia heredado el tipico cabello platinado de su familia, y los ojos patentados gris-plateado. Tambien tenia rasgos ligeramente asiaticos, la piel de un tono dorado y era increiblemente alto. La mezcla genetica habia hecho maravillas con los atributos fisicos de su familia.

Pero no estaba contento por eso.

Estaba extasiado por que habia encontrado en los sotanos de la Mansion familiar una caja llena de botellitas. Recuerdos para ver en un pensadero.

Pero eso no era todo.

La caja llevaba el sello de la familia Nott. Y según la nota que habia dentro de la caja, uno de los ancestros de los Nott, Theodore, habia hecho una especie de colección de los grandes momentos de Blaise Zabibi.

Y esos nombres eran leyendas.

Sobretodo el de Blaise. El mago que de forma natural mas longevo habia sido, llegando a vivir 225 años.

Sus memorias, que eran una inmensa colección de diarios, albumes de fotos y recortes, habian marcado un hito en la historia.

Blaise Zabini habia sido un consejero, un guia espiritual, un sabio y paciente anciano que habia guiado a familias enteras generacion tras generacion. El ultimo fundador de Moonstone en morir.

La fama de Dumbledore como genio y hombre sabio palidecia en comparacion a la de Blaise Zabini, cuya beatifica sonrisa arrugada estaba gravada a fuego como la imagen iconica del padre y abuelo que todos deseaban haber tenido.

Alderaban no cabia en si de emocion. A sus quince años, habia encontrado un autentico tesoro. Recuerdos de Theodore Nott, de Hermione Granger-Malfoy, de Luna Lovegood, de Ginny Weasley-Zabini….hasta del mismisimo Harry Potter! Recuerdos de todas esas leyendas sobre otra leyenda...y eran todas de Alderaban.

Sin poder contenerse corrio con la caja bajo el brazo a uno de los estudios y atranco la puerta. Derramo el contenido de todos los recuerdos en un pensadero y se preparo para tener la experiencia de su vida.

Oh, las cosas que iba a aprender…

poder sumergirse en los recuerdos de todos esos heroes y estar ahi….viendo fragmentos de la vida del mitico Blaise Zabini….

Temblando de emocion, el joven sumergio la cabeza en el pensadero, y dejo que las volutas de humo lo sumergieran en los recuerdos….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Theo….-Llamo un moreno en albornoz que parecia estar en una habitacion de Hogwarts antes de despasarse el cinturon, dejando caer la prenda al suelo y mostrando todo su cuerpo practicamente desnudo mientras giraba lentamente- Crees que este tanga de estampado de leopardo me hace gordo?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theo y Draco estaban almorzando con Blaise, parecian estar en la sala de alguna casa privada. Aun eran jovenes. No tendrian mas de 14 o 15 años.

De pronto el moreno se quedo pensativo. Y miro a sus mejores amigos con una expresion de fiera determinacion, como si se le hubiera planteado un misterio que no podia vivir sin resolver.

-Si fuerais homosexuales os gustaria sodomizar a hombres o que os sodomizaran?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theo estaba muy frustrado. Les habian dicho que tenian que ir con ropas tradiconales. Claro que Blaise tenia que hacer de las suyas y habia optado por la opcion Muggle.

Ir a un evento en Escocia en primavera. Todos con tunicas de gala. Y Blaise con un Kilt a cuadros.

Lo peor fue cuando subieron por el camino de la colina y empezo ha hacer viento.

El redondo y moreno trasero de Blaise quedo expuesto a la vista de todos y a el parecia darle igualdad

Pero Theo se habia equivocado. Por que Blaise se giro, y jugando con los pliegues de su faldita a cuadros las joyas de su corona quedaban esporadicamente a la vista flasheando a todos los flipados estudiantes de Hogwarts de cuarto curso que iban con ellos a la excursion honorifica al monumento de los Fundadores.

-Que?- Pregunto Blaise indignado al ver como lo miraban todos.- Los hombres de verdad no llevan nada debajo de un Kilt.

Un muy orgulloso Blaise camino con la cabeza muy alta y el culo al aire siguiendo el itinerario del viaje.

Snape estaba que hechaba humo.

La mitad de las chicas de la excursion no paraban de reir histericamente y la otra mitad no sabia donde mirar.

Draco y Theo intercambiaron una mirada.

-Recuerdame de nuevo por que somos amigos suyos….-suplico Theo robandole una sonrisa al rubio.

-Cuando lo sepa te lo digo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione estaba embarazada. Y los mellizos estaban dormidos a su lado en una cuna mientras ella leia un libro.

Blaise, que habia entrado sin hacer ruido estaba transformando cosas al azar en lapices y clavandoselos con extremo cuidado en el pelo. Uno detras de otro. Hasta que unos 15 minutos mas tarde Draco regreso y se quedo mirando la escena furioso.

-Que diablos haces?- Gruño el rubio sobresaltando a su esposa, a su amigo, y a sus dos hijos que empezaron a lloriquear.

Cuando Hermione giro la cabeza un monton enorme de lapiceros cayeron al suelo con un estruendo enorme al liberarse por el movimiento de sus enmarañados e indomables rizos.

-Eh, te parecera bonito!- Protesto Blaise furioso e indignado- Ahora me tocara volver a comenzar! Si no no sabre nunca cuandos lapices puede sostener el pelo de Hermione!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Otra vez un recuerdo de Hogwarts. Harry Potter habia hecho otra azaña. Estaba en la enfermeria.

Theo, Draco y Blaise escuchaban a dumbledore hablar de las grajeas de todos los sabores. Como se llevaba una a la boca y decia que sabia a cera para oidos.

Blaise, de improviso, agarro a Theo, apreto su boca contra la oreja del misantropo y le metio la lengua en el oido.

-Pero que coño haces?- Grito Theo frustrado apartando a su amigo de un empujon y limpiandose con la manga de la camisa las babas que tenia en la oreja.

Blaise parecia muy concentrado paladeando algo y pasandose la lengua por los labios bajo la atenta mirada de un pasmado Draco que no podia creerse lo que acababa de ver.

-Va a ser que Dumbledore tiene razon, no es un sabor muy agradable que digamos…. el moreno con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise estaba con Draco. Ambos puliendo sus escobas despues de un entrenamiento de quidditch.

El moreno se quedo pensando un segundo y miro a al rubio con las cejas fruncidas por la concentracion.

-Crees que les ponen algun hechizo para evitar las almorranas? Por que con la cantidad de tiempo que nos pasamos con el culo en el mango duro de la escoba, es un poco raro que nadie tenga hemorroides, no crees?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Eh, espera Luna!- Grito Blaise en el salon del castillo Nott.

La rubia paro en seco en el pasillo y se giro a mirar a su amigo.

Theo alzo una ceja y miro a su esposa y al idiota de su colega.

-Tu podias invocar un patronus?

-Si- Luna ladeo la cabeza.

-Podrias invocarlo ahora?- Blaise parecia emocionado.

Luna arqueo las cejas y saco la varita. Theo la detuvo.

-Para que quieres que Luna invoque un patronus?

-Es que su patronus es un conejo, he leido un libro y dice que los conejos son el unico animal mamifero que tiene los testiculos delante del pene y no detras, queria ver si era cierto.

Theo casi se atraganta con su lengua. Y se puso palido al intentar contener las ganas de estrangular al idiota que tenia delante.

Luna, a su lado, suspiro con tristeza.

-Lo siento Blaise, mi patronus es hembra.

La cara de cachorrito apaleado a quien le han quitado toda ilusion por vivir que puso Blaise fue epica.

-Oh, vaya….

Luna, con toda la empatia del mundo, palmeo suavemente el hombro del moreno como una muda disculpa por no poder ayudarle.

Theo rodo los ojos y gruño exasperado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny estaba furiosa. En el recuerdo no salia por que estaba de mal humor, pero estaba furiosa. Y que Blaise hubiera decidido que la mejor manera de aplacarla fuera comprandole lenceria no ayudaba.

Asi que la peliroja cogio la caja de lenceria y se la tiro a su marido a la cara.

-Si quieres ver a alguien con esto puesto pontelo tu!- Grito ella fuera de si.

Cuando 20 minutos mas tarde entro en el dormitorio y Blaise la estaba esperando con una sonrisa enorme, un tanga de encaje, un liguero con unas medias hasta medio muslo y un sosten en sus pectorales, todo el conjunto de un seductor verde botella, con todo el cuarto iluminado por velas y la cama llena de petalos de rosa, la peliroja no pudo mas que suspirar exasperada.

Esa se la habia buscado, no podia negarlo.

Pero lo mas frustrante era la sospechosa comodidad sin complejos con la que Blaise iba travestido con ropa intima de mujer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise estaba comiendo con Ginny. Su hijo Dante tenia ya unos 12 años. Y con cara de preocupacion se acerco a sus padres.

-Papa, que es una crisis existencial? Un amigo del cole dice que tiene una….

Blaise miro a su hijo y sonrio, todo benevolencia y sabiduria.

-Hijo, una crisis existencial es lo que los idiotas que saben lo que quieren pero no tienen narices para hacerlo o conseguirlo dicen tener para justificar su carencia de huevos.

Ginny miro a su marido con la boca abierta.

Dante parecio pensar en ello unos segundos y asintio solemnemente.

-Tiene sentido….-dijo el pequeño antes de irse otra vez a jugar con sus hermanas.

Blaise hincho el pecho. Ser padre era fantastico. Y se le daba de maravilla. Claro que aun no se habia dado cuenta de la mirada horrorizada pre-bronca que le estaba hechando su santa esposa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise cerro el libro que estaba leyendo.

Estaba en casa de los Potter. Miro a Harry con una mirada intensa.

-Sabias que las serpientes tienen dos penes?

Harry lo miro con una ceja arqueada.

-Y?-pregunto el sin entender a que venia la pregunta

-Tu crees que Voldemort…

-NI SE TE OCURRA TERMINAR ESA FRASE!-Aullo el ojiverde aterrorizado.

Ya tenia bastantes traumas con el lord Oscuro.

Blaise parpadeo dolido. Solo habia tenido curiosidad. Ni que hubiera preguntado algo inapropiado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny volvia a estar furiosa. Y Blaise la miraba con cara de pena. A fin de cuentas lo habia hecho por ella. Y por curiosidad. Pero en general por ella.

La peliroja caminaba a zancadas hacia los laboratorios de Moonstone arrastrando a Blaise de las orejas y cuando entro, sobresalto a los Slughorn y a Draco, que estaban trabajando en unos calderos.

-Pero como se os ocurre dejar a Blaise sin supervision! Ha estado trasteando con las pociones que usais para dar bioluminiscencia a la carne que dais a las acromantulas!

-Pero Ginny…-se quejo el moreno.

-Pero nada! Quiero que arregleis esto!

La peliroja dejo a Blaise con los pocionistas.

Draco suspiro.

-Que has hecho esta vez?

-Se me ocurrio que podia comer un poco de la carne con la pocion….

-Y para que hiciste eso?- Draco miro a Blaise como si este fuera un completo idiota.

-Ahora mi semen es verde esmeralda y luminiscente!- Canturreo el moreno con orgullo.

Hector y Horace sintieron como sus mandibulas se desprendian, sin saber como reaccionar a la afirmacion escuchada. Draco solo gruño frustrado.

Blaise se sintio ofendido. Nadie entendia su creatividad.

Lo malo es que descubrieron que los efectos eran permanentes….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise estaba en el jardin. Cuidando de los niños. Theo estaba discretamente sentado a la sombra, vigilando a Blaise, cuando un Scorpius de doce años, increiblemente ruborizado, incomodo y removiendo los pies se acerco al moreno.

-Eh...Tio Blaise…-comenzo el pequeño Malfoy que no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Minerva jugando con Antares y cada vez, se ponia mas y mas rojo.

Blaise sonrio. Todo comprension y amabilidad.

-Se que te gusta. Me parece bien. Tienes mi bendicion- Comento Blaise mientras Scorpius se hinchaba de pura felicidad y asentia emocionado con la cabeza.- Pero no la dejes preañada antes de casaros, Ginny se pondria insoportable….

Scorpius hizo un ruido estrangulado con la garganta y diciendo un "si" un tanto extraño salio corriendo de alli completamente colorado.

Theo rodo los ojos y llamo a todos sus hijos, que vinieron trotando y se lo quedaron mirando muy quietos.

El misantropo suspiro.

-Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, pidais consejo romantico al tio Blaise, vale?

-Si papa- Corearon las cuatro vocecitas.

Theo asintio, completamente aliviado. Mas valia la pena prevenir que curar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco entro en el salon donde los niños estaban jugando en la mansion y lo primero que vio fue a Blaise sonriendo de manera extraña y escondiendo la varita a sus espaldas. Eso ya fue sospechoso. Muy sospechoso.

Pero cuando vio a tres hurones blancos asomar los hocicos por debajo del sofa y al ver que el estaba mirando volver a esconderse a toda prisa ya fue el colmo.

-Blaise...has transformado a mis hijos en hurones?

-Es que les estaba contando lo que paso en tercero y tenian curiosidad….y les parecio divertido y bueno…..

Otros dos hurones blancos salieron corriendo de debajo de la mesa y se quedaron mirando a su padre con toda la inocencia que pudieron.

Draco resollo.

Nunca, jamas volveria a dejar a Blaise de canguro. No importara lo mucho que dijera Ginny que estaba madurando,…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esta vez volvian a ser niños. Tendrian 11 o 12 años.

Blaise no podia dormir. Y se habia metido en la cama con Theo. Claro que cuando Theo se desperto por la mañana, a un par de horas de que sonorara el despertador noto algo duro apuntando a sus nalgas. De un codazo desperto a Blaise que lo miro parpadeando.

-Tio, apunta eso a otra parte!

Blaise solo resoplo y agarro a Theo como un peluche ignorando las protestas del misantropo.

-Es una ereccion matutina, tu tambien las tienes. Se ira en un rato, no seas quisquilloso. Estate quieto y cierra la boca, que aun es pronto.- Bostezando como un oso, Blaise se volvio a acurrucar buscando la postura comoda y aferrandose a su amigo con una expresion de total felicidad en el rostro.

Como si tal cosa, Blaise volvio a dormirse. Y un muy traumatizado Theo se quedo petrificado con la ereccion de su amigo apretada contra su cadera.

Acababa de aprender mas de lo que queria saber sobre Blaise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los vestuarios del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin tenian una regla de oro no escrita. Algo de lo que nadie hablaba pero todos sabian. Y es que debian ducharse todos mas rapidos que Zabini.

Por que cuando no lo hacian, y alguien preguntaba por alguno de ellos, la respuesta del moreno era siempre la misma.

-Supongo que estara en la ducha masturbandose.

Ningun varon adolescente quiere que digan eso de el. Sobretodo en una ducha comunitaria que comparte con una docena de otros adolescentes varones.

Zabini fue el culpable de muchos de los rumores que pusieron en duda la hombria y heterosexualidad de la mayoria de los slytherin de su promocion.

Asi que ducharse rapido era un requisito basico de superviviencia. Sobretodo si querias conservar la cordura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un Blaise muy ufano y orgulloso de si mismo salio al jardin. Debia de ser uno de esos findes de semana en los que se juntaban todas las familias. Los niños mas mayores debian de tene años.

Theo miro con ciertas sospechas a Blaise. Se le veia casi flotar de auto-satisfaccion.

-que has hecho?- Pregunto a bocajarro.

Blaise lo miro perplejo. Y parpadeo.

-Nada! Bueno, nada malo. Los niños ya tienen cierta edad. Los he juntado a todos en uno de los estudios y les he dado una clase de educacion sexual para que esten preparados para lo que les espera en el futuro….

La expresion puramente aterrorizada de Theo no tuvo precio.

Pocos segundos despues una oleada de crios chillantes, llorosos y en distintos estados de panico salieron en estampida al jardin buscando a sus padres.

Stratto se abrazo a las piernas de su padre. Luego sus otros tres niños lo imitaron.

-No dejes que las vaginas nos cojan papa!-Sollozaba un desesperado Stratto- Antares no tiene una de esas, verdad? Seria horrible….horrible….- el temor y la mas abyecta esperanza atenazaban la voz del pequeño mientras sus hermanos pequeños no paraban de temblar y sollozar.

Blaise miraba el caos sin comprender la reaccion de los pequeños.

El habia usado palabras sencillas, muchos gestos….incluso habia conjurado imagenes con su varita para que todo fuera mas visual y didactico! Y habia puesto ejemplos y habia explicado todas las variantes que se le habian ocurrido para abarcar todas las opciones posibles! Que podia haber de terrorifico en eso?

Theo se estaba planteando seriamente el asesinato mientras se arrodillaba y abrazaba a sus cuatro niños e intentaba consolarlos…..

Iban a necesitar mucha terapia y paciencia para hacer el control de daños de la ultima "accion bienintencionada" del moreno…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los recuerdos se fueron sucediento. Uno tras otro.

Dos horas mas tarde Alderaban saco la cabeza del pensadero altamente traumatizado.

Y miro la caja con los aparentemente inocentes frascos con recuerdos, preguntandose si debia hacerlo publico o esconderlo para que nunca, nadie supiera la terrible verdad….

A fin de cuentas, la familia se protege. Hasta de los recuerdos bochornosos y humillantes….

Pero no podia evitarlo. Se le dibujo una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. A fin de cuentas tenia algo de sangre Zabini en las venas. Sus hermanos no iban a creerse lo que habia en la caja. Ni sus primos...A fin de cuentas, todo quedaba en familia, no?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En otro plano de existencia, un Blaise muy frustrado miraba al descendiente de Draco con cierto reproche.

-Oh, ni que yo fuera el unico que hizo idioteces en su juventud…

A fin de cuentas, si le preguntabas a Blaise, el no tenia nada de lo que avergonzarse.

De los errores se aprende, lo que te hace sabio es la experiencia. Y nadie tenia mas experiencia ni habia cometido mas errores que Blaise. Eso lo convertia en teoria en un hombre muy sabio.

Dijeran lo que dijeran todos los demas al respecto….


End file.
